Turn the Light
by A.SnowF
Summary: Eva Orgall est une jeune femme au passé trouble et au regard fuyant - du moins c'est l'image que conserve Harry Potter de sa professeure de potions à Poudlard. Lorsque le criminel Sirius Black s'échappe d'Azkaban, c'est tout un pan de son passé qui semble réapparaître, ne lui laissant que deux choix : rester celle qu'elle devrait être ou de redevenir celle qu'elle était.
1. Chapter 1 - It only hurts when it lasts

**Disclaimer :** Tous les droits concernant _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi qu'à sa maison d'édition.

 **Spoilers :** Cette fanfiction suivra la chronologie de la saga, en commençant le tome 3. Avis donc à ceux qui sont en cours de lecture, le livre I concernera le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, le II, la Coupe de Feu etc.

 **Rating :** T, mais pas nécessairement dans tous les chapitres.

 **A/N :** Le personnage d'Eva Orgall est une construction personnelle et son ajout dans la trame de l'histoire la déforme quelque peu. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai tenté de rester aussi proche que possible de l'esprit général de l'oeuvre et des personnages. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture à toi, ami lecteur.

* * *

 **LIVRE I**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre I – It only hurts when it lasts

« Pardon, excusez-vous, pardon je suis en retard… Pardon ! »

La foule compacte des quais 9 et 10 de King's Cross avait beau ne pas sembler vouloir se fendre pour laisser passer une jeune femme au chariot lourdement chargé de malles et de valises en tout genre, il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y fraye un chemin. Elle était en retard et il était hors de question qu'elle rate son train. _Ou comment bien commencer son année,_ pensa-t-elle en arrivant finalement devant le pylône de béton indiquant les deux voies. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et prit son souffle avant de se mettre à courir en direction de ce même pylône. A peine eut-elle franchi la barrière magique que l'ambiance changea du tout au tout. Elle avait beau faire le chemin depuis des années, elle ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire à la vue du train qui allait l'emmener à Poudlard. Son école. Elle parvint à rejoindre sa voiture et à s'y engouffrer avant que les portes ne se ferment. Un rapide regard à sa montre lui indiqua que le train partirait dans quelques instants. Elle salua quelques élèves, sourit à d'autres et s'installa dans une cabine. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir un ouvrage de son sac que les wagons s'ébranlèrent et s'éloignèrent progressivement du quai où des parents saluaient leurs enfants. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre, pensive.

Elle avait effectué ce trajet des dizaines de fois auparavant elle en connaissait tous les rituels. Bientôt, un chariot passerait pour proposer aux élèves des douceurs sucrées et salées et tous se jetteraient sur la sorcière à chariot pour lui soutirer des bulles baveuses ou des dragées de Bertie Crochue. Peut-être succomberait-elle. Ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas tenté sa chance avec ces confiseries. Elle soupira. En fait, ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas effectué le trajet comme à l'époque. Elle était seule, comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant. Elle avait toujours été flanquée de son frère et de ses amis – les siens aussi, par extension. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'école, elle avait rejoint ses camarades de classe. Ce n'était que depuis son retour à l'école, trois ans plus tôt, qu'elle avait commencé à voyager seule. Et, après tout, ce n'était qu'approprié elle était professeur, désormais. Et aucun élève ne voyageait volontairement avec un professeur, même aussi jeune et souriant qu'elle. _Il ne l'aurait jamais accepté._ Et elle non plus, à l'époque. C'était prendre le risque de se faire réprimander ou, pire, de faire mauvaise impression avant même d'avoir commencé l'année. Si ses amis n'accordaient à cette dernière idée qu'une attention relative, elle se préoccupait bien plus de l'opinion de ses enseignants… Et de ses résultats, d'ailleurs.

Elle finit par lâcher le paysage du regard pour saisir un journal posé sur le siège près d'elle. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très intéressantes – la Gazette du Sorcier n'était ni connu pour son objectivité, ni pour la gravité de son contenu, mais sa couverture attira immédiatement son regard. Un portrait avait été imprimé sur la quasi-moitié de la page, près du gros titre « BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE ». Sa gorge se serra et elle ne put en détacher les yeux. Des souvenirs l'assaillirent et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour s'écarter et jeter le papier à l'autre bout du compartiment. _Ressaisis toi, sombre idiote,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _Tu n'as plus dix-huit ans._ Elle se plongea dans son ouvrage. Il fallait qu'elle se vide la tête. Elle n'allait pas passer le trajet à pleurer son passé perdu alors même que des éclats de rire retentissaient partout dans son wagon. Un petit sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas la plus malheureuse, après tout. Peu de sorciers pouvaient se targuer de travailler dans une école si prestigieuse et d'en devenir professeur.

Elle se préparait mentalement à l'arrivée des petits nouveaux, ces gamins de onze ans propulsés, pour certains, dans un univers dont ils n'auraient jamais soupçonné l'existence six mois plus tôt. Le professeur McGonagall s'occupait de leur accueil, le professeur Dumbledore, du discours, mais ce serait à l'équipe enseignante d'aider les premières années à s'adapter au rythme de l'école. Surtout à ceux qui étaient nés Moldus. Elle corna une page de son ouvrage et soupira. Il allait aussi falloir gérer les crises de nerfs de son bien-aimé collègue Severus Rogue. Elle le secondait en tant que professeur de potions secondaire, et s'occupait des niveaux impairs – première, troisième et cinquième année. Lui s'occupait des années paires et des ASPIC. Ils se croisaient peu et ce n'était plus mal étant donné la haine tacite qu'ils se vouaient. Vieux restes de l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux élèves. Vieux, mais vivaces. Si les premières années qu'elle avait passées à Poudlard en tant qu'enseignante s'étaient relativement bien passées, les deux anciens camarades ne cessaient plus de s'affronter sur tous les sujets possibles. _Surtout sur un sujet en particulier, en fait._ Elle secoua la tête lentement et croisa son propre regard dans les vitres près d'elle. Elle avait beau avoir relever ses cheveux, des mèches noires tombaient sur son visage, résultat, sans doute, de sa course dans la gare. Elle mit de l'ordre dans sa coiffure. Autrefois, elle n'aurait pas attaché tant d'importance à ce genre de détails, mais elle ne pouvait plus apparaître négligée. Plus maintenant. Elle se surprit à regretter l'époque où elle pouvait passer ses journées en pyjama, les cheveux emmêlés, sans maquillage. _Allez, secoue toi. On a besoin de toi._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil amusé à de futurs élèves, un peu perdus, qui cherchaient visiblement quelque chose – ou quelqu'un, et s'apprêtait à aller les aider quand le train s'arrêta brusquement. Elle sursauta, fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien, dehors, si ce n'est la lande anglaise. Elle se releva, sortit dans le couloir et ordonna aux élèves de rejoindre leur cabine. Ils s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste tandis qu'elle avançait vers la cabine du conducteur. Un coup d'œil aux vitres lui suffit pour comprendre que quelque chose se produisait. Elles étaient gelées, littéralement couvertes d'une fine couche de glace. A l'instant où elle les effleura, le courant sauta et elle fut plongée dans le noir. Elle sortit sa baguette, vieux réflexe d'une époque où ce genre de choses rimait avec magie noire. Elle se mit en garde lorsqu'elle entendit les loquets des portes s'ouvrir. Et comprit.

Des figures encapuchonnées noires entraient dans la voiture et se dispersaient dans les couloirs. Elle recula lentement et s'enferma derrière les portes de sa cabine, elles aussi gelées. Les créatures n'étaient pas humaines, ni même animales. Elles étaient éthérées, sombres et elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge à leur approche. Des détraqueurs, venus tout droit d'Azkaban. Sans doute à la recherche de Sirius Black. Elle s'agenouilla, parfaitement consciente que son subterfuge ne tiendrait pas s'ils venaient à vouloir entrer. Elle ferma les yeux, serra ses paupières et attendit. Si elle avait su prier, elle l'aurait fait, sans aucun doute. Elle en sentit un s'approcher et se sentit, l'espace d'un instant, petite fille dissimulée dans un recoin de sa chambre, attendant avec crainte un quelconque châtiment parental. C'était là tout le pouvoir des détraqueurs faire revivre à leurs victimes les moments les plus douloureux de leur existence jusqu'à les rendre fou. Elle frissonna. Et la douleur s'estompa. Elle se risqua à jeter un œil dans le couloir. Il s'était éloigné, mais il se passait quelque chose près de sa cabine.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers l'origine des bruits étouffés. Un détraqueur était là, penché sur un élève. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir quand elle fut aveuglée par un éclair de lumière qui repoussa la créature hors de la cabine et la força à faire de même. _Un patronus._ Elle se recula jusqu'à la vitre du couloir pour laisser passer celui ou celle qui avait lancé le sortilège. Elle ne put rouvrir les yeux que lorsqu'il l'eut dépassée pour jeter le monstre dehors.

Ce n'est qu'alors que les lumières se rallumèrent, à l'instant où tous les détraqueurs sortirent du wagon. Elle se dirigea vers le compartiment et s'agenouilla près de l'élève. Elle hésita quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Harry Potter, mais l'inspecta rapidement. Il était sonné, mais il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

« Miss Granger, » dit-elle en faisant glisser le jeune homme en position allongée. « Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur. Toutes les lumières se sont éteintes et… Harry s'est tendu, d'un seul coup, jusqu'à ce que le professeur Lupin lance ce sortilège.

\- Le professeur… »

Elle se figea et suspendit ses gestes. Des sueurs froides parcoururent son dos et elle dût se forcer à se calmer pour terminer d'étendre le garçon. Elle lui lança un regard rapide – _il ressemble tellement à son père,_ et se releva en demandant à ses deux amis de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Machinalement et sans même y prêter attention, elle sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers _le professeur Lupin_ d'un pas hésitant. L'homme discutait avec un des contrôleurs du train et expliquait ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut ce dernier qui la repéra en premier et lui demanda d'approcher.

« Vous avez assisté à l'incident, madame ?

\- J'ai assisté à l'arrivée des détraqueurs, si c'est la question que vous me posez, » répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque. Elle vit l'homme se tendre en l'entendant. « Je crains de ne pas pouvoir être plus précise que le professeur Lupin.

\- Bien, si quelque chose vous revient, venez me trouver. Je vais faire un rapport au directeur. »

Le contrôleur s'éloigna, visiblement agacé de la tournure des évènements. Elle resta immobile, incapable de tourner les yeux vers son nouveau collègue. Et son ancien ami. _Ami…_ Ce fut lui qui craqua en premier. Il pivota vers elle et l'observa autant qu'elle le fit. Il avait à la fois peu et beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où elle l'avait connu. Il avait vieilli, bien sûr, et c'était peut-être ce qui la marqua le plus dans sa physionomie. Il avait l'air épuisé, moralement et physiquement, et quelques cheveux gris parsemaient ses cheveux châtains. Mais en dehors de son allure générale, plus proche du dénuement que de l'aisance, il ressemblait toujours à l'homme qu'elle avait connu. Toujours charmant, derrière sa tristesse et ses rides. Toujours le même. Il parut plusieurs fois sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« Remus. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Très longtemps. Je… Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Je ne peux pas dire de même de toi, » lâcha-t-elle, plus rude qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Il s'assombrit. « Professeur, alors. On n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir de ton arrivée.

\- C'est… Assez nouveau. Dumbledore est venu me trouver pour me proposer le poste. Je savais que tu serais là mais… Je pensais te voir à l'école, pas dans ces conditions. »

Il était mal à l'aise, c'était évident mais elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. _Tant pis pour toi_. Elle lui fit face quelques instants avant de se retourner pour rejoindre le compartiment de Potter. Elle avait beau éviter autant que possible de le fréquenter, elle ne pouvait pas laisser un élève seul alors qu'il était pris d'un malaise. Elle s'attendait à ce que Remus la suive mais il ne fit pas un mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse plus soutenir son regard. Il la rattrapa par le bras. Elle s'arrêta et tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Veg…

\- Eva. Et ce sera professeur Orgall, à partir de maintenant.

\- Bien, » soupira-t-il. « Je vois.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien me laisser aller voir mon élève… »

Elle se défit de sa prise et continua son chemin. Elle sentit son regard peser sur son dos mais elle se verrouilla à la tristesse qu'il lui inspira. Le temps avait passé et elle avait espéré qu'il avait aussi pansé ses plaies. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle poussa la porte pour voir Harry encore étendu, apparemment perdu. Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet. Elle se retint de fixer sa cicatrice, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait lui faire face, et vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas blessé dans l'attaque. En dehors des possibles dégâts psychologiques, tout avait l'air d'aller. Elle lui sourit, pauvre tentative de le rassurer, et l'empêcha de se redresser trop vite.

« Doucement, doucement. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je… Qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ?

\- Un détraqueur. C'était l'un des détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Il est parti, maintenant.

\- Professeur Orgall ? Si je puis me permettre… »

Lupin entra et sortit de sa poche une barre de chocolat qu'il brisa en deux morceaux. Il en tendit un au jeune homme qui le saisit, confus. Elle se releva, raide, et le laissa s'approcher de Potter. Il n'avait pas l'air touché par sa rencontre, il ne souriait que par politesse – apparemment, du moins. Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte tandis qu'il expliquait rapidement aux trois élèves ce que faisaient ces créatures dans le train. Sirius Black. Evidemment. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Les choses étaient de plus en plus difficiles, avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne de réagir à sa mention. On ne parlait plus tellement de lui, ces derniers temps. Jusqu'à, évidemment, son évasion inexpliquée. _Enfin, inexpliquée…_ Elle surprit le regard d'Hermione Granger sur elle. La jeune fille se détourna immédiatement. Il allait falloir faire des efforts, si elle voulait continuer à passer inaperçue. Une nouvelle identité n'était pas suffisante pour évacuer les soupçons. Elle se décala pour laisser sortir son collègue et se fendit d'un sourire.

« Mangez. Ça vous fera du bien, » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Temporairement, mais ça vous fera du bien.

\- Professeur, attendez. Est-ce que… Vous avez entendu un cri ? Est-ce que c'était dans le train ?

\- Je n'ai rien entendu, monsieur Potter. Reposez-vous. Si vous avez le moindre problème, je ne serai pas loin. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Son cœur se serra en imaginant qui avait pu crier. La réponse était trop évidente pour qu'elle l'ignorât. Elle se dirigea vers son propre compartiment et évita précautionneusement de croiser Lupin sur la route. Une quantité astronomique d'élèves était sortie dans le couloir, piaillant et braillant à tous vas. Ils étaient sans doute à la fois curieux et inquiets – ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Elle employa tout ce qu'elle possédait de patience pour les faire rentrer dans leurs cabines, aidée par les dernières années visiblement tout aussi secoués que les autres. Elle les remercia brièvement et les enjoignit à faire de même. Le calme revint progressivement dans le wagon et le trajet se termina sans encombres. Comme à l'ordinaire, les professeurs sortirent avant les élèves et elle fut une des premières à fouler le sol de Poudlard. Le poids qui s'était accumulé sur sa poitrine pendant le voyage se dispersa et il lui sembla qu'elle respirait mieux. L'école avait cet effet là, sur elle elle avait été le lieu des plus belles années de sa vie et elle les lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'elle s'en approchait. Elle laissa ses valises sur le côté et rejoignit une des calèches qui devaient emmener tout ce beau monde jusqu'au château. Elle s'y assit, bientôt rejointe par d'autres professeurs.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu et la Lune éclairait d'une lumière vive le chemin qui serpentait du quai de gare jusqu'à l'école à proprement parler. Elle répondit distraitement aux questions de ses collègues, les yeux fixés vers les bâtiments. Bien plus que la demeure qu'elle occupait à Londres, c'était ça, sa maison. Et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse de retourner chez elle… Si seulement il n'y avait pas Remus, Sirius et tous les souvenirs qui allaient avec.

Elle passa rapidement par sa chambre pour se changer et enfiler sa robe de sorcière par dessus sa chemise et sa jupe sombre. Elle rectifia son allure et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre place entre le professeur McGonagall et Rogue. Elle n'était pas la dernière, mais il en aurait fallu de peu pour que ce soit le cas. Les choristes s'installaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et les élèves entraient progressivement, niveau par niveau. Elle balaya la salle du regard et tourna la tête vers sa voisine – et amie, la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Autrefois la sienne. Elle lui sourit et lui glissa quelques mots avant qu'elle n'ait à quitter la table. Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui s'occupait des nouveaux cette année. Elle se promis de le lui demander et observa les rangs se remplir. _Quelle première impression,_ pensa-t-elle. Des détraqueurs à Poudlard, c'était suffisamment marquant pour que ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. Une fois la cérémonie de répartition terminée et les chants, dirigés par le professeur Flitwick, évacués, le directeur se releva et s'approcha de son pupitre. Les applaudissements se turent et toute la salle, elle comprise, se tut pour l'écouter. Non loin, elle entendit la chaise de Lupin racler le sol. Lui, par contre, était en retard.

« Bienvenue ! Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Quelques mots avant que nous profitions tous de ce festin. J'ai, personnellement, hâte de goûter aux coupes de kiwi flambé qui, bien que traîtres pour tous ceux qui possèdent une barbe… » McGonagall, de retour près d'elle, s'éclaircit la gorge et fixa Dumbledore d'un air entendu. Eva se retint de rire. « Oh, oui, tout d'abord, j'ai la joie d'accueillir parmi nous le professeur R.J Lupin qui a consenti à récupérer le poste vacant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bonne chance, professeur. »

Elle applaudit par politesse, mais ses mains n'émirent qu'un son à peine audible tant elle n'y mit aucune volonté. Elle ne laissa pas le regard insistant de sa collègue la troubler et elle laissa ses mains retomber sur ses jambes sans une once de culpabilité. De toute façon, il ne s'était probablement pas rendu compte. _Même si c'était le cas, je n'en aurais rien eu à faire._ Elle se redressa en attendant la suite du discours, regardant droit devant elle pour ne pas avoir à apercevoir ses yeux peut-être tournés vers elle.

« Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, le professeur Brûlopot, notre enseignant en Soin des Créatures Magiques depuis de nombreuses années, a décidé de se retirer pour profiter des derniers membres qui lui restent. Mais je suis heureux de vous annoncer que son poste a été récupéré par nul autre que notre cher Rubeus Hagrid ! » Le géant se releva et, maladroit, renversa plusieurs verres avant de se rasseoir, confus. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant. « Pour finir sur une note moins joyeuse, Poudlard accueillera, sur ordre du Ministère de la Magie, des détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine et, bien qu'ils aient reçu l'ordre de ne jamais entrer, vous pourrez les croiser lors de vos déplacements. »

Sa voix avait pris une tonalité plus grave, plus solennelle. Elle savait que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas apprécier l'idée de devoir supporter ces créatures sous le toit de son école, si proches de ses élèves et, surtout, de Potter. L'idée ne la réjouissait pas plus que lui, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient autant de raison de la poursuivre elle que de le poursuivre lui. Elle frissonna à cette idée et elle sentit la main du professeur McGonagall effleurer la sienne, l'air de rien. Elle sourit faiblement. Bien sûr. Elle voulait la rassurer. Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours et croisa le regard courroucé de Rogue. Il l'observa avec colère et un certain amusement pervers. Il désigna Lupin près de lui et son sourire cruel s'agrandit. _Un jour, je te jure que je te ferai avaler un philtre de Mort Vivante._ Elle releva le menton, l'air dédaigneux et revint à la salle. Elle aperçut Malefoy éclater de rire après avoir singer l'évanouissement et Weasley lui adresser un regard méprisant. Des querelles d'adolescents. Enfin, c'était ce genre de querelles qui avaient fait d'elle et de Rogue des ennemis héréditaires.

« Je dois cependant vous prévenir. Un détraqueur ne se laisse pas berner par la ruse ou par des déguisements. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas leur donner de raison de vous faire du mal. Il n'est pas dans la nature d'un détraqueur d'être indulgent. » Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que le directeur se mette à sourire et tape dans ses mains. « Bien, je crois avoir tout dit. Que le festin commence ! »

Les plats, les assiettes et les verres se remplirent et le ballet des couverts et des rires commença. Elle se servit rapidement, avant qu'Hagrid ne dévore tout ce qui lui passerait sous les yeux. Tout était délicieux, évidemment – ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait presque pris trois kilos lors de sa première année en tant qu'enseignante. Elle avait depuis appris à faire un peu plus attention aux quantités qu'elle se servait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de goûter à tout. La gourmandise devait surement apparaître au compte de ses péchés et ce n'était pas vraiment le plus important. Elle saisit son verre rempli de vin et le porta à ses lèvres en observant la tablée des Gryffondors. Potter mangeait avec appétit, ce qui la rassura sur son état. Il devait être fatigué, mais il n'avait pas l'air en mauvaise forme. En tout cas pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait attaqué par un détraqueur quelques heures plus tôt. Elle aurait pu essayer d'attirer son attention, de croiser son regard. Oui, elle aurait pu. Mais elle ne le devait pas. Elle avait promis à Dumbledore de rester à l'écart du jeune homme, autant qu'humainement et professionnellement possible. Elle ne devait pas interférer dans la vie du garçon. Et pourtant Dieu qu'elle avait eu envie de venir vers lui durant la première année qu'il avait passé à Poudlard ! Elle soupira sans y prendre garde.

« Eva, tout va bien ? » s'enquit McGonagall près d'elle. « Vous avez l'air préoccupée.

\- Tout va bien, professeur. Je vous remercie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. » Elle fit une pause et abandonna. Elle se mit à parler plus bas. « Vous ne m'aviez pas avertie que Remus allait reprendre le poste.

\- En effet. Et volontairement. Je savais comment vous réagiriez et je ne désirais pas que vous vous braquiez. Enfin, visiblement c'est trop tard. »

Comme une enfant vexée, Eva se tut et se concentra sur son assiette. Elle devait beaucoup à sa collègue – bien qu'elle la considère comme beaucoup plus que ça. Elle l'avait aidée à une période où personne ne l'avait fait, où personne ne l'avait pu, et elle la connaissait très bien. Sans doute mieux que personne… Excepté peut-être Lupin, malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'elle mettait à le reconnaître. Cela ne servait à rien de nier avec elle, et encore moins d'insister. Mieux valait-il se taire et consentir muettement, sa fierté en souffrait moins. Elle tourna les yeux vers ledit nouveau professeur et le détailla à la dérobée. Au milieu des robes de sorciers lustrées et quasiment neuves, sa tenue passait pour miteuse et pathétique. Il avait beau jamais n'avoir jamais été quelqu'un de joyeux et d'enthousiaste, il lui semblait qu'il avait perdu le peu d'entrain qu'il lui restait et qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, malade et épuisée. Quelque part, il lui faisait pitié. Il était le reflet de ce qu'elle avait été, des années plus tôt. Sauf qu'elle avait su se relever, avec toute l'aide que Minerva McGonagall avait pu lui apporter. Pas lui. Elle revint vers elle et désigna les tables devant eux.

« Où êtes-vous allée, tout à l'heure ?

\- J'ai fait appelé madame Pomfresh pour vérifier que Potter allait aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Le professeur Lupin m'avait fait parvenir un hibou en urgence pour m'avertir de l'attaque, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. « Miss Granger avait quelques problèmes d'emploi du temps et j'en ai profité pour les régler.

\- Je vois. Professeur, avec les évènements d'Azkaban et Black qui rôde, pensez-vous que je doive…

\- Non, Eva. Restez à l'écart de tout cela. Vous en mêlez et mêler par la même le garçon à cette histoire n'apportera rien de bon. »

Elle lâcha un soupir mais acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait cru, mais elle avait cru mal. Evidemment qu'elle n'allait pas bénir son idée. Elle était stupide. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir dire la vérité au jeune homme. Elle avait été réticente, bien sûr, à l'idée de se cacher de lui, mais ça avait été la condition _sine qua non_ de son embauche. Ça et sa nouvelle identité, bien sûr. Même si Rogue n'avait pas tardé à la mettre en péril en menaçant un nombre incalculable de fois de révéler qui elle était réellement au Conseil d'administration. Elle ne devait son anonymat qu'à Dumbledore – évidemment. Et à l'influence qu'il parvenait à avoir sur son collègue favori. Il était hors de question qu'elle réduise ses efforts à néant en tendant la main à son… _Non, n'y pense pas. C'est inutile._ Elle sourit à Minerva, histoire de la rassurer et de ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Elle avait déjà fait le plus gros – ça faisait douze ans qu'elle se tenait à l'écart d'Harry. Elle pouvait très bien continuer. Et elle continuerait.

Lorsque le festin fut terminé, elle fit un écart pour féliciter Hagrid et le laissa à la joie de ses élèves – du trio infernal de Gryffondor, surtout. Elle leur lança un regard de loin, se rappelant vaguement l'époque où elle faisait elle aussi partie d'un groupe infernal. Elle disparut derrière des arcades et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était propre, mais minimaliste et quelque peu froide. Elle alluma rapidement un feu d'un coup de baguette et sortit ses affaires de ses malles posées là. Elle avait évidemment amené sa vieille écharpe or et pourpre – elle avait toujours été fan de Quidditch, même si elle était une joueuse assez médiocre. Et elle soutenait toujours sa maison de cœur. Elle sourit et sortit un vieux cadre rempli de tout aussi vieilles photos. Elle les observa un instant avant de le poser près de la tête de son lit. Une nouvelle année qui commençait. Elle pria silencieusement que les choses se passent mieux que les deux précédentes. _Un pieux rêve,_ lâcha-t-elle en s'affalant sur ses draps. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et son sourire revint. Elle était chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2 - Childish fears

**LIVRE I**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre II – Childish fears

Son premier cours de l'année fut celui des premières années. Elle appréciait assez leur attention exacerbée et leur curiosité pratiquement insatiable – surtout celle des nés-Moldus. Ils avaient tout à apprendre et, du coup, ils buvaient ses paroles comme si elle était la vérité incarnée. _Hmm. La vérité incarnée ne leur ferait pas faire de potion anti-furoncles._ Elle n'aimait pas le professeur Rogue, mais il y avait du bon dans les méthodes qu'il employait. Commencer par une potion aussi simple faisait partie de ses rares bonnes idées. Les travaux pratiques enchantaient toujours plus les élèves que la théorie, et le cours de potion était traditionnellement bien peu apprécié… Enfin, surtout quand c'était Rogue qui le dispensait. Elle faisait son possible pour rendre les choses intéressantes, d'autant plus qu'elle était elle-même passionnée par sa matière. Quand elle avait été embauchée, la question s'était posée de savoir si elle allait enseigner les potions ou la métamorphose, autre sujet dans lequel elle excellait. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie de concurrencer le professeur McGonagall, aussi elle avait préféré l'art moins connu de la potion. Et puis, si elle pouvait par la même mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'un vieil ennemi…

Elle distribua des points à ceux qui le méritaient, en majorité ceux qui étaient parvenus à obtenir une potion satisfaisante et libéra sa classe. Elle les regarda se disperser et rangea ce qu'elle avait sorti, même si elle n'allait pas utiliser la salle avant son collègue. Au moins ne pourrait-il pas lui reprocher son manque d'organisation ou de tenue. Elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta la salle pour rejoindre la salle des professeurs. Elle y passait rarement plus d'une heure ou deux, faute de temps ou d'envie de discuter. Elle préférait encore la compagnie de ses élèves à celle des vieux professeurs qui l'entouraient. Exception faite, bien sûr, de Minerva. Mais elle n'était pas que sa collègue. Elle consulta rapidement la Gazette du Sorcier mais rien d'intéressant n'attira son œil. Des rumeurs sur Black, des résultats sportifs, rien de passionnant.

« Professeur Orgall ?

\- Hm ? » Elle releva les yeux. « Professeur McGonagall.

\- Puis-je vous dire quelques mots ? En privé ? »

Surprise, elle se releva et hocha la tête. Elle la suivit jusqu'à un recoin isolé de la salle – et ce même s'il n'y avait personne avec elles. Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, Eva croisa les bras et l'observa. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir connu jeune. Quand elle était elle-même élève, elle avait déjà une bonne quarantaine d'année et elle arborait déjà l'air strict et impérieux qui la caractérisait. Elle l'avait toujours impressionnée et, assez paradoxalement, elle l'avait toujours appréciée malgré les multiples retenus qu'elle avait pu lui assigner. La réciproque était vraie, cela dit la directrice de la maison Gryffondor ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas apprécier une élève aussi brillante et aussi versée dans la métamorphose qu'elle… Et ce même si elle avait tendance à outrepasser les règlements, traditions et bonnes manières. La mort des Potter et tous les évènements qui s'en étaient suivis avaient marqué un tournant dans leur relation, puisqu'elle avait recueillie chez elle la jeune fille de dix-huit ans à l'époque. L'appréciation mutuelle s'était transformée en affection et, plus encore, en respect. Il n'était pas rare que les deux femmes se voient en dehors de l'école, que ce soit pendant les vacances ou lorsqu'elle était fermée. Minerva McGonagall savait énormément de choses sur elle et la réciproque était vraie. Elle avait été sa béquille quand tout s'effondrait autour d'elle. _Sans elle,_ pensa-t-elle, _je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde._ Il n'empêche qu'à cet instant, elle l'inquiétait un peu.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Oh, non, rien de grave, » se reprit-elle en réajustant ses lunettes. « Les troisièmes années ont cependant assisté à leur premier cours de divination et Potter… Eh bien, il a reçu l'habituel menace de mort de Sybil.

\- La menace de… Ah oui. Et donc ? Il l'a prise au sérieux ?

\- Sa réaction est assez étrange, à vrai dire. Elle a l'air de sincèrement l'inquiéter. »

Elle poussa un soupir. Même si elle n'était pas exactement la personne indiquée pour recevoir ce genre d'information, le fait qu'elle ait été la première à l'obtenir ne la surprenait pas outre mesure. Minerva appréciait le garçon et éprouvait de la compassion non seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour elle et son éloignement forcé. Elle lui transmettait tout ce qui lui paraissait important, quitte à ce qu'elle sache avant lui ce que Dumbledore aurait dû être le premier à savoir. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, la plupart du temps. A cet instant, elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire, à cette inquiétude qui minait le moral d'Harry. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait rien faire qui n'irait pas au delà des limites qu'elle avait acceptées de ne pas franchir.

« Qui ne serait pas inquiet à sa place ? Il est surement persuadé que Sirius Black va tout faire pour le retrouver et le tuer. Dans de telles conditions, on le serait à moins qu'une prédiction bancale.

\- Je sais ce que vous en pensez, Eva. Je pensais simplement que vous auriez aimé le savoir.

\- Et je vous en remercie. Mais je ne peux pas l'aider, » la coupa-t-elle, tranchante. « Il est inutile de me répéter que Potter a peur de _mourir_ si je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. »

Elle se retourna sans attendre de réaction et quitta la salle sans se retourner. Parfois, elle avait envie de tout envoyer valser et d'aller voir le jeune homme, de tout lui raconter et d'enfin être honnête avec lui. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il aurait tôt fait de la repousser et de la haïr. A sa place et en sachant qui elle était, elle se serait haïe, en tout cas. Elle savait qu'il était plus noble qu'elle sur de nombreux points, mais elle était à peu près sure qu'il ne le serait pas sur ce point. Elle s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage. Il lui avait fallu plus de deux ans pour se remettre du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu. Les années qui avaient suivi l'avaient remise sur les rails d'une vie à peu près normale. Mais il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une seconde à Potter pour tout remettre en question. Elle n'était pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans penser à la mère, ni de l'entendre plaisanter sans penser à son père.

Lupin ressentait sans doute la même chose, à ceci près que lui pouvait en parler avec son élève. Il pourrait lui raconter toutes les bêtises et idioties qu'il avait pu commettre avec ses parents, lui parler d'eux. Décharger tout ce qu'il avait de souvenirs. Et elle n'aurait qu'à les regarder de loin devenir complice pendant qu'elle continuerait de se cacher. _Et dire que c'est lui qui m'a abandonnée quand j'avais besoin de lui…_ Elle serra les dents et continua son chemin. Elle grimpa dans la tour où se trouvait sa chambre mais fut arrêtée par une prise familière. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna. Quand on parle du loup… Elle récupéra son bras vivement et lui fit face. Il avait beau toujours avoir l'air malade, il avait repris des couleurs et il paraissait en meilleure forme. Grand bien lui fasse. Il la regardait avec appréhension, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui lance un sortilège quelconque.

« Je suis content de t'avoir enfin trouvée, » dit-il d'une voix presque timide. « Je t'ai cherchée partout dans le château.

\- C'est que je n'avais sans doute pas envie d'être trouvée. Qu'est ce que vous voulez, professeur ?

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions discuter autour d'un thé. Nous avons…

\- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, » l'interrompit-elle. « De plus, j'ai des cours à préparer. Je vais bientôt devoir accueillir les cinquième année.

\- Je comprends. Peut-être plus tard, j'imagine. »

Il hocha la tête lentement. Tristement. Une part d'elle voulait s'excuser, lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait et retrouver celui qu'elle avait perdu douze longues années plus tôt. Mais une autre part, celle qui dominait, voulait le voir souffrir, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de ce qu'elle avait subi. Et ce même s'il avait vécu la même chose qu'elle. Elle était un concentré de contradictions et elle se trouvait au paroxysme de ses paradoxes lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Remus. Elle l'observa un instant et détourna ostensiblement le regard des cicatrices qui recouvraient la partie droite de son visage. C'était largement suffisant pour qu'il regrette d'être seulement venu lui parler.

« Non, pas plus tard. J'ai du travail et vous avez autre chose à faire que de me courir après. Vous avez passé l'âge, il me semble.

\- Eva, je t'en prie, laisse-moi…

\- En quelle langue faut-il que je le dise ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous, Remus Lupin. Rien du tout, sous aucun prétexte, » l'attaqua-t-elle avec fiel. « Je vous fournirai ce que le professeur Dumbledore me demande de vous fournir. Je tairai ce que je sais de vous tout comme vous tairez ce que vous savez de moi. Nos contacts se limiteront à ça. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Elle avait été beaucoup plus brutale qu'elle ne l'avait désirée – même si elle avait désiré l'être. Elle releva le menton, presque méprisante tandis qu'il la regardait, immobile. Elle le connaissait bien, beaucoup trop bien, et elle savait ce que son regard fixe voulait dire. S'il y avait encore un cœur à briser dans sa poitrine, elle venait de le faire éclater en morceaux. _Je…_ Elle déglutit difficilement en le voyant acquiescer lentement et reculer. Il se tourna et s'éloigna. Et, encore une fois, elle se retrouva seule au milieu des couloirs. Elle resta bras ballants, les yeux fixés sur le mur derrière lequel il avait disparu. La gorge sèche et les yeux humides. Oui, elle avait probablement détruit ce qui lui restait de cœur. Mais qui se préoccupait du sien, de cœur ? De son état déplorable ? Elle s'essuya les yeux rageusement et grimpa les escaliers qu'il lui restait à monter pour atteindre sa chambre. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et se mit à faire les cent pas, l'esprit embrumé par la colère, la tristesse et la frustration. Elle se détestait, lors de ces périodes de faiblesse, mais elle détestait surtout, à cet instant en tout cas, celui qui l'avait provoquée. Elle avait trop souffert, trop pris sur elle pour voir s'effondrer les efforts d'une vie en quelques jours à cause _de lui._ De ses yeux tristes, de ses cheveux en bataille, de la pauvreté de ses vêtements. Du pathétique de son allure. Il était presque dur de croire qu'il avait un jour été un garçon souriant. Mais, après tout, il était tout aussi dur de croire qu'elle avait un jour été une fillette finit par s'approcher de la fenêtre et s'y appuya. Le vent frais lui piqua les yeux et sécha les larmes qui refusaient d'arrêter de couler. La vue de la Forêt Interdite et du parc du château l'apaisa, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que quelque chose se passait en contrebas.

Hagrid avait cours avec la promotion de Potter, bien qu'elle fût incapable de le distinguer de la masse des élèves qui s'était amassée près de la cabane du nouveau professeur. Des hippogriffes étaient dispersés dans un enclos. L'un d'eux s'en prenait à un élève, rapidement éloigné par le géant. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle le vit se diriger vers le château en toute hâte. Elle secoua la tête tristement. De deux choses l'une qui que fut cet élève, sa blessure allait soit signer le renvoi de son enseignant, soit la mort de la bête… Soit les deux. Elle ne connaissait que mal Hagrid, faute de l'avoir jamais fréquenté, mais elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. L'affection que lui témoignait la plupart des Gryffondor était une preuve suffisante à ses yeux, de même que celle qu'avait Dumbledore et McGonagall pour lui. Elle regarda les élèves regagner le château et partit s'asseoir à son bureau. Une séance exceptionnelle du conseil d'administration allait être tenue, à coups sur. Et elle ne doutait pas de la pugnacité de Lucius Malefoy quand il s'agissait de perturber le fonctionnement normal de l'école.

Elle eut beau tenté de se concentrer sur ses cours et sur le livre qu'elle avait fait acheter à ses élèves, elle ne parvenait pas à fixer ses pensées plus de cinq minutes. Elles revenaient invariablement sur Black en liberté, l'accident du cours de soin aux créatures magiques, Remus et ses yeux tristes. Et Potter, toujours au centre de tous ces sujets. _Sauf que ça ne sert à rien d'y penser._ Si c'était aussi simple. Elle joua avec sa plume et se décida finalement à abandonner l'idée même de travailler. Quand ce genre de choses lui arrivait, elle se contentait la plupart du temps de prendre un morceau de parchemin et d'écrire une lettre à son frère. Etant donné les récents évènements, non seulement l'idée était intrinsèquement mauvaise mais elle était surtout inutile. Plus jeune, elle avait aussi écrit lettre sur lettre à Lupin. Sans jamais recevoir la moindre réponse, évidemment le hibou revenait invariablement à sa porte, incapable de délivrer le courrier. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit à l'instant où elle l'effleura. Elle avait assez ruminé le passé pour aujourd'hui et elle refusait de laisser la présence de ce… _Collègue_ lui miner le moral plus que de raison. En tout état de cause, elle rejeta livres, manuels et rouleaux pour se diriger vers la cour intérieure de l'école. Il y avait encore un peu d'agitation dans le hall d'entrée – la victime de l'hippogriffe devait être un Serpentard, étant donné les imprécations qu'ils lançaient à leur professeur. Elle s'approcha des groupes et s'interposa entre des élèves sur le point de se battre. Les deux maisons se séparèrent et chacun regagna sa salle commune. Enfin, chacun sauf, évidemment, le trio Potter-Weasley-Granger qui s'attarda un peu, visiblement contrarié. Elle croisa les bras et les héla.

« Vous ne devriez pas être en train de travailler ?

\- Si, bien sûr madame, » assura Hermione en lançant un regard insistant à ses comparses. « Nous y allons. Immédiatement.

\- Ce serait mieux, en effet.

\- Professeur ? »

Elle s'était déjà tournée pour rejoindre la bibliothèque quand ce fut au tour d'Harry de l'appeler. Elle pivota lentement pour lui faire face et pencha la tête. Il avait l'air inquiet, sincèrement inquiet pour Hagrid. _Comme James à l'époque où ses farces tournaient mal._

« Oui, monsieur Potter ?

\- Vous… Êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Un élève a été blessé lors du cours du professeur Hagrid, » répondit-elle avec le plus de détachement possible. « Que je sache, cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Non mais… C'était Drago Malefoy. Son père a du pouvoir, non ?

\- En effet, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, cela ne vous concerne pas. Restez en dehors de ce problème, vous trois. Vous en provoquez suffisamment comme ça. »

Elle indiqua le couloir menant aux escaliers et les regarda y disparaître. Elle entendit vaguement la jeune fille reprocher à ses amis leur hardiesse. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Ils ressortiraient voir leur professeur favori dés que possible et… Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de les en empêcher. Après tout, elle avait fait bien pire que sortir le soir du château. _Quoique, techniquement nous étions dans le château._ Au début, du moins. Elle était mal placée pour intervenir mais les détraqueurs traînaient. Elle hésita quelques instants, puis emboîta le pas au groupe. Elle attendit qu'ils aient rejoint le portrait gardant la porte de leur salle commune pour retenir le jeune homme. Elle fit signe aux deux autres de rentrer.

Elle l'entraîna à l'écart, un peu plus haut dans les étages et l'observa quelques instants. Ses yeux verts la regardaient avec curiosité et hésitaient entre la bravade et la soumission. Il était mal à l'aise et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'était moins. Elle avait une bonne réputation parmi les élèves, mais on la considérait surtout comme une jeune femme au moins secrète, pour ne pas dire mystérieuse. Elle était très rarement présente lors des matchs de Quidditch ou aux repas de fête, elle ne semblait avoir de lien avec personne et elle s'éclipsait toujours lorsqu'il y avait plus de deux professeurs autour d'elle. Et elle était jeune, ce qui alimentait d'autant plus les conversations et les conjectures. On l'avait prise pour la fille cachée de Dumbledore et McGonagall, au début de sa carrière. L'idée avait amusé le premier et laissé la seconde de marbre. Elle n'avait, quant à elle, qu'à peine réagi en tournant le plaisantin au ridicule. En définitive, c'était un des seuls traits de caractère francs qui lui était connu sa répartie et son sens du verbe. Ainsi que son attachement au règlement. C'est ce qui effrayait peut-être le plus Potter à cet instant. Elle glissa une mèche folle derrière son oreille et elle se concentra sur lui.

« Je ne vous empêcherai pas d'aller voir le professeur Hagrid, ce soir, monsieur Potter, » déclara-t-elle. Elle lui fit signe de se taire avant de continuer. « Cela étant, je vous rappelle que des détraqueurs errent autour du château et que vous semblez être une de leur proie préférée. Je crois deviner que vous n'avez pas envie de revivre ce qui s'est passé dans le train.

\- Je… Comment est-ce que vous…

\- Je ne lis pas dans vos pensées, ne vous inquiétez pas. Disons seulement… Que j'aurais fait la même chose à votre âge. »

Il la regarda avec défiance avant de considérer qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace. Il se détendit légèrement et elle sentit des questions lui brûler les lèvres. Ce fut à son tour de se tendre. Elle n'avait jamais parlé seule à seule avec lui et elle était capable de se mettre à plaisanter sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout se savait, dans l'école, et elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à subir les remarques acerbes de Severus, les regards de reproche de Minerva et les remontrances déguisées de Dumbledore. Elle avait trop de choses à cacher et trop d'occasions de tout gâcher pour risquer d'en provoquer une. Devant son silence, il lui sembla qu'Harry se ravisait. Elle se trompait.

« Professeur… Vous connaissez les détraqueurs.

\- Je ne suis pas une spécialiste.

\- Vous avez su comment vous débrouiller, dans le train. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi… Ils sont venus ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Har… Monsieur Potter, » se ravisa-t-elle brusquement. « Les détraqueurs se nourrissent de toutes les émotions positives et des bons souvenirs d'une personne et la forcent à revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Il y a dans votre passé des horreurs inimaginables qui les attirent et concentrent leur appétit sur vous. Je regrette que vous ayez eu à les subir. C'est une des plus terribles sensations de ce monde.

\- Alors vous aussi ? Vous aussi vous les attirez ? »

Un éclat d'espoir s'était mis à luire dans les yeux du garçon. Elle sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. Elle en avait trop dit, ou pas assez, mais dans tous les cas elle avait été trop loin et il attendait une réponse. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et détourna le regard. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien la déception qu'il devait afficher. Elle déglutit difficilement, une boule dans sa gorge l'en empêchait, et elle revint à lui.

« Vous devriez rejoindre vos amis. Le professeur McGonagall vous a donné du travail et vous n'aurez jamais le temps de le finir avant d'aller voir Hagrid si vous ne vous y mettez pas immédiatement.

\- Professeur…

\- Je ne dirai rien de votre escapade. Mais je ne mentirai pas si vous vous faites prendre. »

Elle indiqua la porte de la salle commune du menton et attendit qu'il s'y rende. Il soutint son regard un instant, frustré de son absence de réponse, mais finit par disparaître derrière le portrait. Elle se glissa dans un couloir vide et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Au souvenir même de ce qu'elle avait subi des détraqueurs, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait pu, aurait peut-être dû, lui dire que, comme lui, elle les attirait et qu'elle devait y mettre toute sa volonté et toute sa force pour leur résister. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Elle n'était pas le professeur sensé être capable de lui dire de telles choses. Lupin avait tout le loisir et la latitude nécessaire pour pouvoir lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur eux. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même lui apprendre le sortilège qu'il aimait tant – celui du Patronus. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres qui éclairait encore la tour.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle l'ouvrit et respira l'air frais qui s'y engouffra. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à décliner et, étant donné l'heure, les élèves n'allaient pas non plus tarder à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas. Elle y serait sans doute attendue mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre. Ça impliquait de supporter les jérémiades des uns, les regards des autres, les reproches sous-jacentes et les menaces tacites. Ainsi que la présence continuelle d'Harry. Elle allait bientôt devoir assurer aux troisième année leur premier cours de potion et les choses ne s'annonçaient pas évidentes. L'année passée avait été plus simple, pour elle, malgré les évènements de la Chambre des Secrets. Rogue s'était occupé de la classe du garçon et elle avait pu rester à l'écart. Tous les éléments s'étaient conjugués pour l'impliquer d'une manière exagérée dans la vie de Potter et lutter contre eux n'était pas exactement la chose la plus aisée qu'elle ait eu à accomplir. _Si seulement tu étais là,_ pensa-t-elle tristement. _Si seulement ils savaient._

Elle resta à la fenêtre un certain temps, suffisamment longtemps pour entendre finalement les élèves aller manger. Elle se savait à peu près dissimulée, là où elle était et, de toute façon, personne n'aurait oser venir déranger un professeur. Et, _a fortiori_ , elle. Elle attendit que le flot se tarisse pour prendre appui sur les montants pour se glisser derrière les vitres. Elle se retint aux contreforts et observa le paysage devant elle, sous elle, autour d'elle. La sensation était enivrante. Apaisante. Elle sourit et se laissa osciller, emportée par le vent coulis. Quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant aurait tenté de la tirer à l'intérieur, de peur qu'elle ne saute ou qu'elle ne tombe. C'était bien mal la connaître. Bien mal connaître Nocta.

Elle respira profondément et lâcha ses prises. Elle bascula et, le temps de se sentir tomber et de voir le sol se rapprocher, elle remonta en piquet. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se transformer depuis plusieurs mois – depuis les vacances, en fait, et la sensation de voler lui avait terriblement manqué. Le hibou qu'elle était devenue plana autour du château avant de s'éloigner et de passer la barrière des détraqueurs qui ne la remarquèrent même pas. Elle passa au dessus de Pré-au-Lard, de la ligne de train, du Lac Noir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de penser, sous la forme de son animagus. Elle pouvait tout simplement oublier qui elle était, pourquoi elle était là, ce qui l'attendrait quand elle reviendrait. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait, c'était de la manière dont elle devait battre des ailes pour tenir en l'air et du chemin qu'elle devrait emprunter pour retourner à l'école. Mais elle avait le temps. Tout la nuit devant elle, plus précisément. Elle revint au niveau du parc de Poudlard pour s'approcher du Saule Cogneur. Consciente de la menace, elle resta à bonne distance mais scanna néanmoins les environs. Son regard fut attiré par deux animaux courant l'un derrière l'autre jusqu'à l'immense tronc du vieil arbre. _Enfin vieux…_ Elle bénit ses yeux c'était visiblement un chat et un chien, l'un roux et l'autre noir. Un chien noir… _Un chien noir…_ L'image lui évoquait irrémédiablement quelque chose, mais son cerveau d'oiseau ne parvint pas à recoller les morceaux. Elle n'était même pas certaine de s'en souvenir, une fois redevenue humaine. Elle tenta néanmoins de graver la scène dans son esprit elle les observa disparaître dans la galerie qui courrait jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Elle aurait presque été capable d'en reconstituer l'itinéraire, si seulement elle avait été elle-même et non pas le hibou moyen duc qu'elle avait appris à être à l'époque de ses années à l'école. L'oiseau se rappelait peut-être mal du temps que ça avait pris, mais la jeune femme, elle, n'en avait rien perdu. Le pire avait sans doute été les transformations intempestives et l'obligation de garder cette stupide feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois entier. Au final, ça avait valu le coût. Et ça le valait toujours.

Quand elle réintégra son corps et se décida à rentrer, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et il était plus que l'heure pour elle d'aller dormir. Elle gagna sa chambre discrètement, évitant Miss Teigne et son propriétaire du mieux qu'elle put. Elle se glissa dans ses draps en fixant la Lune, visible derrière ses minces rideaux. Elle était presque pleine. Il ne faudrait plus que quelques jours avant qu'elle ne le soit. Elle sourit, perdue entre la tristesse et la nostalgie. Autrefois, elle aurait été le signe annonciateur d'une nuit agitée. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus qu'un rappel à l'ordre. Elle avait une potion à préparer pour son cher collègue Lupin. Elle allait devoir s'y mettre dés le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle ferma finalement les yeux, les images de la scène étrange à laquelle elle avait assisté lui revinrent. Un chat roux, suivi d'un gros chien noir. Un chien noir. Un chien noir… Elle glissait dans le sommeil quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, écarquillés. _Patmol. Sirius._


	3. Chapter 3 - Time still turns the pages

**LIVRE I**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre III – Time still turns the pages

Il avait fallu à Eva toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se précipiter dans la Cabane Hurlante dés le lendemain matin. Il lui avait aussi fallu tout le calme dont elle était capable pour ne pas alerter les autres professeurs, les élèves ou, pire, les détraqueurs, durant les jours qui avait suivi. Elle avait plusieurs fois hésité à quitter le château pour la bicoque de Pré-au-Lard avant de sombrer dans un sommeil presque maladif. Elle avait passé toutes ces années, ces douze années, à tenter d'accepter l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Black vivant. Son évasion, aussi inattendue et dangereuse fut-elle, avait ravivé l'espoir qu'elle entretenait malgré elle de le venger et de faire annuler sa condamnation. Le savoir si proche…

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrir. Elle se redressa brusquement, peut-être un peu trop puisque Rogue lui adressa un regard insistant. Elle redressa le livre qu'elle parcourait et s'y replongea. Elle devait être patiente, et penser continuellement à la présence de Black non loin ne l'aidait pas. D'autant plus que son collège favori semblait toujours la comprendre avant les autres – ce qui était extrêmement paradoxal étant donné la relation qu'ils entretenaient. Si ce n'était qu'avec elle, ce _talent_ aurait pu passer pour une simple envie de l'ennuyer le plus possible. Mais c'était avec tout le monde, y compris avec les élèves. Dont Potter, ce qui expliquait en partie la haine viscérale que le garçon lui vouait. Elle finit par lâcher l'ouvrage sur la table devant elle et soutenir son regard.

« Il y a un problème, Severus ?

\- C'est à toi de le dire, _Eva_ , » susurra-t-il, venimeux. A l'entendre, son prénom sonnait comme une insulte. « Avec Black dehors, tu devrais être inquiète.

\- Black ne me fera rien.

\- Peut-être, mais je n'en serais pas si certain en ce qui concerne le Ministère. »

Il y avait de la menace, dans sa voix. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent et elle se releva. Il était debout, près d'une étagère. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il lui rendait une bonne dizaine de centimètres et à peu près autant de kilos, mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur des plus forts qu'elle. Surtout quand ils s'appelaient Servilus, qu'ils avaient les cheveux gras et le nez déformé. Elle lui fit face, la main proche de sa baguette. Il avait beau avoir vieilli, il était toujours le sale gosse qu'il avait été à l'époque où elle l'avait connu à l'école. Elle avait tenté de l'apprécier, vraiment – après tout, il était l'ami de Lily. Mais elle avait vite compris qu'il n'y avait rien à sauver chez ce type. Et l'âge n'arrangeait rien. Elle pesait le pour et le contre de le désarmer et de lui faire ravaler son orgueil. Après tout c'était son passe-temps favori à l'époque.

« Le Ministère n'a aucune raison d'inquiéter une professeure de Poudlard qui n'a pas vraiment connu Black.

\- Effectivement. En revanche, il a toutes les raisons de s'intéresser à ce qui reste de sa famille. Etonnant, qu'elle ait disparu si peu de temps après son arrivée fracassante à Azkaban, non ?

\- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, _Servilus_ , » grinça Eva. « Nous savons très bien qui de nous deux gagnerait.

\- Toi, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas celui qui aide un meurtrier. »

Elle se crispa, comme touchée par une foudre invisible et sortit sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur lui, le regard furibond, le sortilège prêt à être lancé. Un sourire goguenard et tordu habillait ses lèvres, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une chose qu'elle l'attaque. Ainsi pourrait-il prouver qu'elle était dangereuse, qu'elle aussi était une traître et qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de la cacher. Et s'il pouvait au passage révéler son identité, ce ne serait rien de plus qu'un petit bonus. Elle serra les dents et renforça sa prise. Elle était à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, à l'endroit précis où n'importe quel sort lui ferait perdre connaissance – voire pire. A cet instant, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il représente une grande perte. Personne ne l'appréciait. _Personne._ Personne ne le regretterait. Lui et son fiel, lui et son orgueil démesuré, lui et… Ses affiliations douteuses. Elle avait toujours été persuadée, dans son for intérieur, qu'il avait frayé avec les Mangemorts, à l'époque. Peut-être qu'il les informait toujours. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand. Elle rengaina sa baguette et se tourna vivement pour faire face à Lupin et à sa classe. Elle fit mine de se détendre, tandis que Rogue se renfrognait. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot. Il ordonna au dernier de ses élèves de fermer la porte derrière lui, avant que Severus n'intervienne.

« Ne fermez pas, Lupin. Je préfère ne pas voir ça, » lâcha-t-il en se relevant. Il attendit d'être sur le seuil de la porte pour fixer son collègue. « On ne vous a peut-être pas prévenu, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile.

Oh, je suis certain que monsieur Londubat fera des merveilles. D'ailleurs, je compte sur lui pour m'aider à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent sous le regard plus ou moins amical des élèves, jusqu'à ce que le professeur de potions sorte et ne ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle hésita un instant à lui emboîter le pas, mais après ce à quoi avait assisté Lupin, il était probable qu'il l'empêche de sortir à sa suite. Elle se rassit donc, son livre ouvert devant elle, et tenta de ne pas prêter attention à ce qui se passait prêt d'elle. Ce n'était pas évident il était question d'éliminer un épouvantard du placard de la salle des professeurs. Elle sentit un sourire poindre au bord de ses lèvres tandis que son collègue égrainait ses explications et interrogeait des élèves. Puis vint le moment de leur apprendre la formule capable de réduire les efforts de la créature à néant. _Riddikulus_ , répéta-t-elle mentalement en même temps que ses élèves. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque de ses cours, à écouter studieusement les instructions dans l'espoir de pouvoir les mettre en pratique. Elle observait Remus distraitement quand elle croisa son regard. Elle le soutint un instant avant de se détourner pour feindre un intérêt certain pour le placard. Elle sentit ses yeux s'attarder sur elle avant de reprendre son cours. Il était bon – très bon, même. Il captivait ses élèves, à l'exception, peut-être, de Malfoy qui glissait à ses comparses quelques remarques désobligeantes sur son allure. Elle le fixa, le temps de lui faire passer l'envie de gâcher une nouvelle fois le premier cours d'un professeur.

« Très bien, très bien, » sourit-il quand tout le monde eut répété la formule. « Mais ça, c'était le plus facile car le mot seul ne suffit pas. Et c'est là que vont intervenir le professeur Orgall et Neville. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et ne cherche pas à dissimuler sa désapprobation. Elle se releva néanmoins et s'approcha de l'armoire tressautante. Elle fit signe à Londubat de la rejoindre. Il était visiblement peu rassuré et il ne s'avança que très lentement et très précautionneusement. Elle lui sourit et lui indiqua le mouvement que sa baguette devait reproduire. Elle pensait que son rôle s'arrêterait là. Mais elle était naïve.

« Bien, professeur, auriez-vous l'amabilité de leur montrer l'exemple ?

\- Je ne pense pas être la plus qualifiée dans ce domaine, » rétorqua-t-elle avec prudence. « Et je m'en voudrais de prendre votre travail.

\- Je vous en prie, faites. »

Elle secoua la tête lentement, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas, _ne devait pas_ faire ça. Son épouvantard avait changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Ce n'était plus une grosse araignée ou un quelconque serpent. Il indiqua l'armoire d'un air badin et, d'un coup de baguette, fit tourner les verrous. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'une respiration sifflante résonnait dans le meuble. _Pas ça. Pas ça, pas devant Harry._ Elle déglutit, tandis que Lupin se mettait à expliquer qu'il leur faudrait imaginer ce dont ils avaient le plus peur transformé en quelque chose de comique, en tout cas pour eux. Mais elle l'entendait à peine, derrière le voile pulsant du sang qui circulait presque trop rapidement. Il était en train de donner les dernières recommandations quand plusieurs élèves eurent un mouvement de recul ou une exclamation de peur. Une forme évanescente, noire et légère, s'était extirpée du placard et s'approchait dangereusement d'Eva. Un détraqueur. Elle serra les dents et n'attendit pas que son _cher_ collègue intervienne pour changer l'espèce de cape déguenillée que la créature portait en rideau de douche bleuâtre. Décontenancée par les rires qui avaient finalement éclaté autour de lui, l'épouvantard regarda autour de lui jusqu'à se fixer sur Neville.

Elle s'écarta, le cœur battant, pour le voir se transformer en professeur Rogue. Elle aurait pu sourire, si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Mais elle n'en avait ni l'envie ni la force. Un mélange de terreur et de colère couvait dans son ventre, d'autant plus qu'elle savait sans avoir besoin de le vérifier que Potter avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle prit soin de ne pas le regarder et laissa aux élèves le soin de ridiculiser la pauvre bête qui finit rapidement par ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Spectre de la mort, rat, œil, serpent, araignée… Les élèves finirent par se prendre au jeu et le tour d'Harry ne tarda plus. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et lança un regard à Lupin. Il se précipita devant lui, attirant l'attention de l'épouvantard qui se transforma en une sphère argentée, perdue au milieu de nuages. Ce fut Neville qui en vint à bout, sous les applaudissements de la classe. Les élèves, visiblement enchantés, mirent du temps à se disperser une fois le cours définitivement fini. Surtout Potter, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux ni son professeur ni Eva. Il ne sortit que lorsqu'Hermione le saisit par le bras pour l'entraîner. Il brûlait de leur poser un millier de questions – et ce n'était que partie remise. Après ce à quoi il venait d'assister et leur dernière discussion…

Immobile au milieu de la place, sa baguette toujours dans la main, elle pivota vers son collègue qui rangeait ses affaires. Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait de son cours, à en croire le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres et tirait sur ses nombreuses cicatrices. Sa colère en redoubla et elle s'assura que la porte était fermée avant de le saisir par le bras. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, et se dégagea. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de sa réaction et c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de pire.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ?! » rugit-elle, oubliant de mettre la distance nécessaire entre lui et elle. « Me mettre devant un épouvantard devant Harry ?! Tu devais te douter qu'il se transformerait en détraqueur !

\- Je ne m'en doutais pas, mais j'en avais envisagé la possibilité, oui. Cela dit je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Tu ne le vois pas ? Il est pourtant simple, espèce de sombre idiot ! Ça fait douze ans que je me tiens loin de lui et deux que je fais tout pour qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Tu crois qu'il ne va pas devenir curieux, avec ça ?!

\- Je réitère, Eva. Je ne vois pas le problème. Tu es un de ses professeurs, tu es sensée être capable de gérer sa curiosité. »

Il s'exprimait avec un calme qui, autrefois, avait eu le don de l'apaiser plus que tout autre chose. Mais le temps avait passé et elle ne supportait plus ce ton léger, presque insouciant qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Remus Lupin n'était pas connu pour son absence de réflexion, au contraire, et il lui paraissait pourtant qu'il n'était pas capable de discerner le bien du mal dans ses actions, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle lui adressa un regard fiévreux de reproche. Il le soutint sans faiblir. Il y avait du mépris, non seulement dans sa voix, mais aussi dans la manière dont il la regardait. Elle reconnaissait cette expression. C'était celle qu'arborait parfois ceux qui la considéraient toujours comme une enfant. Severus en faisait partie. McGonagall, devant certaines de ses réactions, l'affichait parfois. Mais chez lui, c'était une première. Et ce regard acheva de mettre ses nerfs à vif. Elle aurait été capable de hurler, si elle n'avait pas craint d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ou d'un fantôme. Elle se contenta de le toiser, toute aussi méprisante, sinon beaucoup plus, que lui.

« J'oublie que tu n'étais pas là, ces douze dernières années. Je me permets de te faire une piqure de rappel : je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher, je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler plus que mon poste me l'impose et je n'ai évidemment pas le droit de me rapprocher de lui. Et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. Jusqu'ici j'y arrivais, mais bien sûr, tu as tout gâché. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça m'a coûté, Remus.

\- Il a le droit de savoir, _Eva_ , » répondit-il en insistant à son tour sur son prénom. « Il a besoin de savoir.

\- Tu crois que je n'avais pas le droit de m'occuper de lui ? Tu crois que je n'en avais pas besoin ?! »

Il cilla et son visage prit brusquement une expression de tristesse et de douleur sans nom. Elle savait ce qu'elle lui infligeait, mais sa fureur était telle qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Les choses s'accumulaient depuis trop longtemps – Harry, Sirius si proche d'elle, sa présence ici, les précautions de Minerva… Elle ne tenait plus. Et il avait eu le malheur de la provoquer, comme si elle en avait besoin. Il détourna le regard et parut sur le point de s'enfuir. _Ta spécialité._ Elle ne bougea pas, cependant. Ils étaient seuls et ils étaient trop tard pour qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin. Même s'il connaissait déjà la suite.

« Mais ça, ça, personne ne s'en est préoccupé. Il fallait que _je_ sois forte, que _je_ sois capable d'avancer. Et toi, pendant ce temps, où étais-tu, hein ? Loin, très loin de tout ça. Alors ose encore une fois me conseiller sur quoi que ce soit et tu le regretteras.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Et tu le sais.

\- Si tu étais resté, Harry aurait eu une famille ! » Le silence qui tomba entre eux fut assourdissant. Et ce fut elle qui le rompit. « Si jamais il te prend de nouveau l'envie de l'inciter à sympathiser avec moi, Remus, par quelque moyen que ce soit, je t'assure… Non, je te jure que toute l'école sera au courant de ce que tu es. Dans l'instant. »

Elle le fixa avec toute la haine dont elle était capable et, d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit la porte qui battit contre le mur. Elle l'entendit lui ordonner d'attendre, avant qu'elle ne se referme tout aussi violemment. Elle croisa le regard cynique de Rogue mais ne se sentit pas de le lui rendre. Elle s'élança dans les escaliers sous les yeux surpris de quelques élèves et rejoignit sa chambre. Elle avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir l'air d'une adolescente furieuse après une dispute ce qu'elle était, à peu de choses près. Elle s'enferma et, appuyée contre le mur, elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait des envies de violence inassouvies qui s'accumulaient depuis des années. Contre tout, tout le monde. Il y avait dans son sang une propension aux sautes d'humeur, trait de caractère partagé par à peu près toute sa famille. Ce n'était pas le plus glorieux, cela dit. _Il n'y a rien de glorieux à porter ce nom, de toute façon._ Elle serra le poing et dût se contenir pour ne pas frapper les pierres brutes qui formaient les murs autour d'elle. Il fallait terriblement peu de choses à son esprit pour se détraquer et perdre l'équilibre précaire qu'il avait réussi à atteindre. Oublier Remus lui avait pris des années et il avait suffi qu'il réapparaisse pendant une minuscule semaine pour tout remettre en question.

Son calme ne revint que lentement, au fur et à mesure que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient et que ses idées se posaient. Elle avait besoin de sortir. Sirius n'était pas loin… Personne ne saurait rien. Et elle avait besoin de lui, maintenant qu'il était là. _Oui, je vais y aller._ Brusquement très calme, elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa fenêtre. Peu importe, finalement, qu'il fasse jour. Personne ne savait. Et personne ne saurait. Elle tira une chaise et s'apprêtait à y grimper quand elle entendit le verrou de sa porte forcer. Elle se glaça et s'immobilisa. La personne ne bougeait pas. Elle attendait, patiemment et probablement à l'écoute. Elle finit par descendre, fermer sa fenêtre et, sans regarder, lança le sortilège qui devait ouvrir la porte. Des pas résonnèrent derrière elle. Des talons. _McGonagall._ Elle referma la fenêtre et se tourna. Ses yeux l'inspectaient avec méfiance. Evidemment. Elle prit les devants, avant d'avoir à supporter ses reproches.

« Avant que vous ne me reprochiez ce qui s'est passé dans la salle des professeurs, sachez que ce qu'il a fait était idiot.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, Eva, » répliqua-t-elle, patiente mais prudente. « Mais vous devriez l'épargner un peu plus.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'élèves. Je ne lui manque pas de respect devant eux.

\- Je ne parlais pas des élèves, ne faites pas si vous ne compreniez pas. »

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement et elle sembla enfin remarquer la chaise posée étrangement près de la fenêtre, ainsi que les rideaux repoussés. Eva se redressa, piquée au vif par ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Minerva. Et, surtout, très peu encline à lui expliquer ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Bien sûr, elle était au courant qu'elle était devenue un animagus lors de ses années à l'école. Elle lui en avait dit le moins possible, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Il avait fallu qu'elle lui explique comment, avec qui, pourquoi. Elle se doutait du pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas pu tout lui dire. Elle avait dû protéger ce qui avait permis à Sirius de survivre à Azkaban. Elle avait compris ses réticences et n'avait pas insisté. Elle n'était pas certaine que cette délicatesse subsiste en ces temps troublés. Elle referma manuellement la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir dans un des petits fauteuils dépareillés qui ornaient sa chambre. D'un geste, elle remplit une bouilloire, fit chauffer l'eau et servit deux tasses dans lesquelles elle fit tomber des feuilles de thé. Elle était là pour parler. Et elle ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Elle soupira et la rejoignit.

« Vous vous apprêtiez peut-être à sortir ?

\- J'observais l'école. Rien de plus.

\- Vous me cachez quelque chose, jeune femme.

\- Que voulez-vous vous que je vous cache ? » osa-t-elle, à brûle-pourpoint. « Vous savez, je pourrais être blessée d'apprendre que vous croyez les affabulations de Rogue.

\- Ne vous énervez pas. Vous savez très bien que je ne vous soupçonne de rien. »

Elle congédia d'un geste vague l'idée même. Elle porta son thé à ses lèvres d'un air calme. Comme si elles n'étaient pas toutes les deux en train d'accumuler les sous-entendus. Elle se détendit quelque peu, encouragée par l'attitude volontairement conciliante de sa vieille amie. Amie… Le terme n'était pas exact. Elle représentait beaucoup de choses pour elle. Pas une mère de substitution – elle en avait déjà eu une, des années auparavant. Pas non plus une amie en tant que telle, il y avait trop de distance entre elle pour ça. Plus comme un professeur et surtout pas comme une simple collègue. Elle savait juste qu'elle tenait beaucoup à elle et que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle serait toujours pour la soutenir. L'inverse était vrai aussi, même s'il lui semblait que le professeur McGonagall n'avait jamais besoin de l'aide de personne.

« Severus m'accuse d'aider Black. Remus est en train d'attirer l'attention d'Harry sur moi et Sirius… » Elle se retint avant d'en dire trop. « J'ai les mains liées de toutes parts.

\- Lupin pourrait vous aider. Vous avez vécu la même chose.

\- Il m'a abandonnée au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Il s'est enfui quand tout mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi.

\- Croyez-vous que le sien ne s'écroulait pas aussi ? » insista Minerva d'une voix presque douce. « Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois. Vous savez ce que j'en pense. »

 _Oh oui, je le sais_ , pensa-t-elle, amère. Elle voulait qu'elle lui pardonne. Plusieurs fois elle l'avait incitée à aller vers lui, à venir le trouver et lui assurer qu'elle le comprenait. Sauf que c'était faux. Elle avait tout fait pour aller de l'avant. Elle l'avait aidé à préparer les obsèques, elle l'avait soutenu en espérant que ce serait la dernière de leurs épreuves. Et Sirius avait été arrêté et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis furent réduits à néant. Il s'était mis à la craindre, sans même oser le dire. Et, un jour, alors qu'elle rentrait de Poudlard pour les vacances, elle avait trouvé leur minuscule appartement vide. Il n'avait rien laissé, sinon quelques lettres sur un parchemin. Quelques jours plus tard, on prononçait la condamnation de Black et elle recevait une lettre du Ministère pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne récupèrerait pas la garde d'Harry. Trop jeune, trop seule, trop instable. Elle s'était retrouvée seule et, pour ainsi dire, à la rue. Il avait fallu toute la compassion de Dumbledore et de McGonagall pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans la folie pure et simple. Le premier lui avait créé une nouvelle identité et la seconde l'avait recueillie. Et Remus avait fui. Il avait fui parce qu'elle croyait à l'innocence de Sirius et que lui ne doutait pas de sa culpabilité. Il avait fui parce qu'il l'avait crue elle aussi coupable. Et ça, plus que le fait de l'avoir abandonnée, ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

« En effet. Mais ça ne change rien. Si je lui en parle, il réagira comme à l'époque. Il ne me croira pas.

\- Eva…

\- Non, n'ajoutez-rien. Je sais aussi ce que vous pensez de ça. Mais Sirius est innocent. Et il l'a toujours été.

\- Cela fait douze ans. » Elle lui parlait comme elle lui parlait à l'époque où elle se réveillait en pleine nuit en hurlant et se mettait à pleurer au milieu d'une phrase anodine. « Je pensais que depuis le temps, vous aviez renoncé à cette idée.

\- On ne renonce pas à la vérité. »

Le regard de Minerva changea et elle crut y percevoir de la tristesse. Ou de la pitié. Elle n'était pas capable de discerner l'un de l'autre, en l'occurrence. Et c'était comme recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle avait beau le savoir, être témoin du fait que la personne la plus importante de sa vie croyait Black coupable lui laissait voir à quel point elle était seule. Avec toute l'affection qu'elle avait pu lui parler, elle n'avait jamais cru à la défense passionnée qu'elle avait fait de l'homme, la prenant tout au plus pour une enfant avide d'explications. Mais elle était une adulte, désormais, et elle n'avait plus le droit de divaguer de cette manière. Surtout alors que l'intéressé s'était échappé, Merlin sait comment. Et que les soupçons se portaient sur tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé de près ou de loin… Surtout de près. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, la jeune femme se détourna et observa le paysage qui s'étendait au delà de sa fenêtre. Le temps n'était pas au beau et une fine bruine tombait sur le château. Tout était gris, dehors. Seule la lumière rougeoyante des flambeaux et de la cheminée donnait à la pièce des couleurs plus vivantes.

Et Sirius devait attendre dans la Cabane Hurlante le moment où il pourrait… Sortir, peut-être tenter d'expliquer à Harry qui il est vraiment et à quel point toute cette histoire est un vaste mensonge. Peut-être qu'il attendait qu'elle vienne. _Bientôt,_ se promit-elle. _Bientôt j'irai le voir._ Dés qu'elle aurait un instant de libre pour s'extirper de la surveillance permanente des uns et des autres. Elle aperçut la silhouette sombre d'un détraqueur voler au dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Elle sentit ses poils se hérisser à l'idée de s'en approcher.

« Je ne peux pas vous contrôler, mais promettez-moi de ne rien faire d'idiot, » intervint Minerva au milieu de ses pensées. « Nous ne pourrons pas vous protéger du Ministère s'il devient trop curieux.

\- Tout comme je ne pourrai pas mentir à Harry si lui le devient.

\- Vous tenez depuis douze ans. Pour son bien.

\- Il a le droit de savoir. »

Elle l'avait murmuré pour elle-même, consciente de répéter des mots qu'elle avait entendus de la bouche du premier homme qu'elle ait véritablement aimé... Et du dernier homme à pouvoir la comprendre, si seulement il s'en donnait vraiment la peine. Si seulement il ouvrait les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4 - Oh, I would hear your call

**LIVRE I**

 **The Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre IV – Oh, I would hear your call

Après de tels évènements et après avoir ravivé les craintes de Minerva, il fut impossible à Eva de se défaire de la surveillance presque étouffante qui l'entourait. Que ce soit McGonagall elle-même, Rogue ou les fantômes, il lui semblait ne plus avoir le moindre instant véritablement seule. A aucun moment elle n'aurait pu s'éclipser, se transformer et rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante sans être rattrapée au vol – ou, pire, au retour. Et rien ne pourrait empêcher cet _imbécile de Servilus_ de prévenir le Ministère. Au mieux, elle aurait le temps de fuir. Au pire, elle subirait un interrogatoire musclé à base de détraqueurs et de Verita Serum et Sirius serait perdu. En somme, elle était dans une impasse et elle ne pouvait que faire cours, corriger ses copies, participer aux dîners, sourire quand elle le devait et, par dessus tout, éviter Lupin. Ce qui n'était pas difficile, la plupart du temps, étant donné sa propension à la solitude.

La plupart du temps, donc. Elle devait toujours préparer la potion du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Rogue avait été clair sur ce point et elle n'était absolument pas prête à le supplier de revenir là dessus. Question de fierté. Elle se contentait souvent de poser la potion à sa place, sur la table de la Grande Salle, avant qu'il n'arrive. Pas de contact, pas de discussion inutile. L'arrangement semblait contenter tout le monde, y compris le principal intéressé qui, depuis leur dernière discussion, n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie. Une partie d'elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regretter l'autre, toujours plus forte, s'en félicitait.

D'ailleurs, et en dehors de ce qui concernait Black, les choses s'arrangèrent pour elle à mesure que le temps passait. Le début de la saison de Quidditch accapara suffisamment Harry pour qu'il ne vienne pas la harceler de questions et il semblait, sinon avoir oublié l'épisode de l'épouvantard, du moins être passé outre. Ses cours se déroulaient dans un calme studieux et elle se concentrait la plupart du temps sur Londubat. Terrifié qu'il était par Rogue, il devait récupérer avec elle le retard qu'il avait pris l'année précédente avec lui. Elle se demandait parfois s'il aurait été aussi craintif, élevé par ses parents et non pas par ses grands-parents. Encore une question qu'elle ne lui poserait jamais.

Halloween eut beau approcher et son esprit eut beau retrouver un semblant de calme, l'idée que Sirius était proche ne la quitta cependant jamais… A l'instar de sa surveillance qui ne sembla pas se relâcher. La simple idée aurait rapidement tourné à l'obsession si elle n'avait pas eu à travailler et à s'occuper de ses élèves. Et le travail ne s'avérait pas être des plus simples avec les troisième année : la perspective de pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard le week-end même les excitait au point de les rendre, pour certains du moins, intenables. De toute la promotion, seul Harry paraissait ne pas s'en soucier. La raison était simple : il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'y aller. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas signé l'autorisation parentale, ou, en l'occurrence, tutélaire, nécessaire et McGonagall avait été inflexible. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec elle. En fait, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis la dernière fois où elle était venue dans sa chambre. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'évitait.

Elle était en route pour la cabane d'Hagrid quand elle entendit une rumeur persistante et bruyante lui parvenir du hall. Elle s'approcha pour voir Rusard et sa collègue vérifier les autorisations de sortie des élèves – c'était l'heure du départ. Elle resta près des escaliers, bras croisés sur sa grande robe. A l'autre bout de l'immense entrée, Potter observa tristement la scène avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers, sans doute pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Elle le suivit des yeux avant de se diriger vers le groupe d'élèves qui attendait encore son pointage. Elle les contourna pour rejoindre Minerva qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. _Evidemment._

« Vous lui avez refusé la visite ?

\- De qui parlez-vous, professeur Orgall ?

\- De Potter, » lâcha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « De qui d'autre ?

\- Il n'avait pas son autorisation. C'est le règlement.

\- Vous auriez pu me le faire signer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sa tutrice, que je sache. Ni sa mère. Vous n'avez donc aucune autorité sur la question. » Son ton, bien que calme, ne lui laissait aucune marge de réponse. « Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous occuper du remède du professeur Lupin ? »

Elle lui coula un regard insistant. Eva resta là quelques instants, bravant ces yeux qui, autrefois, l'avaient tant impressionnée avant de faire volte-face dans un envol de tissu. Elle aurait pu se porter volontaire pour accompagner les élèves mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Elle connaissait le village par cœur et il n'y avait plus rien pour l'intéresser… Si ce n'est la Bièraubeurre, mais il n'était pas convenable qu'elle passe sa journée aux Trois Balais. A défaut, elle avait décidé de rester. Elle avait dans l'idée de profiter de l'absence d'une partie de l'école pour enfin s'enfuir mais… Il y avait toujours les fantômes. Missionnés par le directeur pour garder un œil sur elle, sans nul doute. Peeves n'était pas en reste et n'hésiterait pas à la dénoncer si elle disparaissait de son champ de vision pendant plus de vingt minutes. En tout état de cause, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe pour aller terminer la confection dudit remède du Lupin. Elle était pour ainsi dire terminée et elle aurait très bien pu la mettre en fiole pour le soir même, mais avec le monde qu'il y aurait partout à cause du banquet, elle était presque certaine de ne pas pouvoir la poser discrètement. Elle en remplit un gobelet et, au comble de la mauvaise volonté, gagna le bureau du professeur. Elle allait frapper quand elle entendit parler à l'intérieur.

Lupin était avec Harry, de toute évidence. Ils parlaient de l'épouvantard. Elle déglutit et, la main sur la poignée, se préparait à entrer si la discussion virait trop près d'elle. Ce ne fut pas le cas, mais elle coupa le garçon au moment où il devenait trop pressant. Elle attendit qu'on lui ordonne d'entrer avant de le faire. Le sourire de Remus se figea mais ne disparut pas.

« Ah, Eva. Merci beaucoup. Vous voulez bien le mettre sur mon bureau ? Je montrais à Harry mon strangulot.

\- Passionnant, » murmura-t-elle en regardant vaguement l'aquarium contenant la créature. « J'espère ne pas avoir interrompu votre exposé.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Vous pouvez rester, si vous le désirez.

\- J'ai quelques copies à corriger, hélas. Dont celle de monsieur Potter. »

Elle adressa un regard plus amical à l'intéressé qui le soutint. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiété pour le moins du monde. En fait, c'est plutôt le contenu du verre posé sur le bureau de Lupin qui semblait l'intéresser. _Tant mieux, concentre toi là dessus plutôt que sur moi._ Elle attendit un instant avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se stoppa là.

« J'en ai encore un chaudron plein, Remus. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous en avez besoin.

\- J'en reprendrai sans doute demain. Merci beaucoup, très chère, » sourit-il. « Vous êtes certaine de ne pas avoir quelques instants ? Je ne pense pas que la copie d'Harry soit un véritable problème.

\- Eh bien… » Il y eut une pause. « J'imagine que je peux me permettre de boire un thé. »

Elle retourna au centre de la pièce, là où étaient déjà installés les deux hommes. Elle rassembla sa robe et sa jupe avant de s'asseoir non loin. Aurait-elle insisté pour fuir qu'elle aurait rappelé à Potter les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'intéresser à elle : le mystère qui planait autour d'elle et sa propension à garder ses distances avec lui. Si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait réagi de la même manière – et elle aurait sans douté plus insistante encore. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle regarda Lupin lui servir une tasse de thé. Elle était ébréchée, à peu près aussi miteuse que lui l'était. Du moins ses vêtements, il semblait en meilleure forme. _Grâce à qui, hm ?_ Il fallait bien que leur nouvelle proximité serve à quelqu'un. Tandis qu'il semblait plutôt content d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas avoir à répondre lui-même aux questions de son élève, ce dernier trépignait à l'idée d'avoir raté sa chance de les lui poser. Son regard se reporta sur elle, puis sur lui.

« Professeur, nous parlions de l'épouvantard…

\- Ah, oui. Bien sûr. Eh bien, je pensais que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser lord Voldemort apparaître en plein milieu de la salle des professeurs. C'aurait été prendre le risque de faire paniquer toute la classe. » L'air ahuri d'Harry lui fit froncer les sourcils. « Apparemment je me suis trompé.

\- C'est vrai qu'au début j'ai pensé à Voldemort, mais ensuite… Je me suis souvenu du détraqueur. »

Il y eut un silence autour d'eux. Remus était visiblement impressionné, Harry gêné et elle, mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait de la raison qui lui faisait craindre l'apparition d'un nouveau détraqueur. Elle avait elle aussi eut droit à leur traitement elle savait ce qu'il impliquait. Voldemort n'était qu'une figure assez lointaine, pour lui. Evidemment, il avait tué ses parents et, évidemment, il savait qui il était. Mais il était mort et il ne l'avait jamais véritablement connu. Les créatures, elles, étaient bels et bien là, autour de lui. Les yeux fixés sur son thé, elle ne prononça pas un mot.

« C'est impressionnant. Vous avez donc peur de la peur elle-même. Une preuve de grande sagesse, Harry, » lâcha-t-il. « Et vous avez cru que je ne voulais pas vous laisser l'affronter ? L'épouvantard ?

\- Oui... Après ce qui s'est passé dans le train, vous auriez pu me croire trop faible.

\- Le fait d'être la victime d'un détraqueur n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, » intervint Eva. « Avoir été témoin d'horreur l'est encore moins. »

Elle s'était redressée, piquée au vif. Pas personnellement, elle n'était pas à ce genre de remarque près. Non, elle l'était pour lui. La souffrance provoquée par ces monstres était déjà assez insupportable pour qu'il ne croie pas, en plus, qu'elle soit justifiée par une quelconque faiblesse. Dans le regard qu'il lui lança, il y avait des interrogations tacites et de l'hésitation, mais il y avait aussi du soulagement. Elle retint un sourire. Remus, lui, ne la regardait pas. Il avait compris la leçon. A moins qu'il ne fût en train de se venger en la laissant s'enfoncer dans ses explications. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Elle but une gorgée de son thé avant de lui faire signe d'y aller, de poser les questions qui le taraudaient. Elle n'était plus à quelques mensonges près.

« La dernière fois vous avez dit que c'était une des pires sensations du monde. Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

\- J'ai étudié les détraqueurs et parlé avec d'anciens détenus d'Azkaban. Rien de très intéressant, à vrai dire.

\- Mais votre épouvantard était un détraqueur…

\- Effectivement. » _Touché._ Elle croisa le regard de Lupin. « Ecoutez, Harry. J'ai peut-être pris le risque de m'exposer à l'un d'entre eux et l'expérience m'a… Laissée quelques traces. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime parler, vous comprenez ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle s'autorisa enfin à sourire. Ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité, mais une vérité tout de même. Elle aurait pu faire bien pire. L'acquiescement de son collègue la rassura sur le fait qu'il était tout de même plausible et logique. Une chance, elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'empêtrer dans de trop longues déclarations à quelques heures du banquet d'Halloween. La discussion se poursuivit sur un terrain moins glissant celui des futurs examens. Bien que peu enclins à délivrer les secrets de ce qu'ils seraient, les deux professeurs ne purent que compatir et se rappeler à quel point eux aussi auraient aimé avoir les réponses de leurs propres épreuves. A défaut, ils échangèrent des anecdotes plus ou moins récentes qui eurent le mérite de dérider Potter et de détendre l'ambiance. Elle finit même par éclater de rire à la mention d'un de leurs anciens camarades, un Serdaigle qui s'était endormi sur son bureau le jour de ses BUSES. Il avait fallu à Slughorn – professeur de potions de l'époque, appeler Flitwick pour réveiller le bel endormi. Il avait tant révisé la veille qu'il n'avait pas tenu plus d'une heure et que les tests avaient dû être reportés, faute de concentration suffisante de la part des autres élèves. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'y avait pas assisté mais elle en avait tellement entendu parler à l'époque qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'y ajouter quelques détails au milieu de son rire. Professeur comme élève finirent par la suivre, ne serait-ce que par empathie. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenus des années en arrière, à l'époque où tout était beaucoup plus simple et où elle pouvait rire ainsi trois fois par jour – ou par heure.

Lorsqu'ils se furent tous les trois calmés, elle croisa de nouveau le regard de Remus. Il l'observait avec les yeux de celui qui aurait aimé aller plus loin dans la plaisanterie mais qui n'osait pas. Il lui souriait avec douceur et amusement. Elle perdit son propre sourire en retombant dans le présent : il n'y avait rien de drôle à sa présence ici. Elle se rembrunit et, au bout de quelques instants, se releva en prétextant devoir se préparer pour le banquet. On ne la retint pas et elle disparut dans les couloirs. Le cœur battant, elle rejoignit ses quartiers pour remettre de l'ordre dans son allure et dans son attitude. Il avait été si facile d'oublier ce qui s'était passé et de revenir des années en arrière. De le regarder comme avant, comme un ami et comme un amant. Elle s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Elle avait vieilli, bien sûr, en douze ans. Elle n'avait plus le visage d'une enfant et ça faisait bien longtemps que ses yeux avaient perdus leur candeur. Et un peu de leur éclat. Elle attacha ses cheveux rapidement et se détourna.

Elle eut le temps de corriger quelques copies avant que l'heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle ne sonne. Elle sourit en voyant les décorations d'Halloween, citrouilles et autres chauves-souris. Elle vint s'asseoir à sa place et goûta à peu près tous les plats qui lui passèrent devant le nez. Elle ne mangea cependant pas autant qu'elle l'aurait pu, préoccupée qu'elle l'était toujours. McGonagall ne fit aucun commentaire et elle partagea une conversation assez animée avec Hagrid, qui lui expliquait en quoi son hippogriffe n'était pas le coupable de l'histoire. Elle le rassura, en tentant de lui expliquer où en était la jurisprudence en terme d'accident impliquant des créatures magiques sans le perdre en chemin. Il eut l'air convaincu puisqu'il sourit jusqu'à la fin du repas qui, évidemment, n'arriva pas avant un long moment.

Lorsqu'enfin l'ordre fut donné de regagner les salles communes et les dortoirs, elle se perdit de rester encore un peu dans la salle. Elle intervint dans une conversation entre Flitwick et Lupin portant sur l'utilisation ou non des cheveux de Vélanes dans la préparation de potion. Elle était sur le point de leur expliquer les propriétés magiques de ces derniers quand un fantôme – Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, se précipita vers Dumbledore. Il y eut un silence qui leur coupa à tous la parole, jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent signe à tous les enseignants encore présents de le suivre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues et le suivit. Ils durent se frayer un chemin dans la foule d'élèves silencieux qui bloquait l'accès à la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils n'arrivèrent au portrait qu'après avoir attendu de pouvoir passer. Elle n'eut pas besoin de soutenir le regard du directeur pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame avait été lacéré, de sorte que des lambeaux entiers de toile étaient tombés sur le sol. Elle retint son souffle, presque trop certaine de ce qui venait d'arriver. Et ce fut Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui confirma ce qu'elle savait déjà. C'était Sirius Black. _Espèce d'abruti._

Elle organisa avec les autres professeurs l'installation des élèves dans la Grande Salle. Si la chose se présentait comme une véritable aventure pour la plupart d'entre eux, les préfets et préfets-en-chef étaient sur le qui-vive et tentaient de faire taire les bavards. Un regard rapide à Harry lui suffit à comprendre qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Elle jeta un œil par les fenêtres. Elle devait sortir. Mais elle devait avoir une excuse pour ça. Elle suivit à regrets le professeur Trelawney pour fouiller sa salle – ses combles, en fait, et redescendit devant les grandes portes du dortoir improvisé pour rejoindre le directeur et les autres professeurs.

« Il n'y a rien de notre côté, » lâcha-t-elle, passablement essoufflée. « Et du vôtre ?

\- Severus est allé inspecter le deuxième étage. Pour l'instant, il n'y a aucune trace de Black.

\- Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait aller faire un tour du côté du parc. »

Elle l'avait suggéré le cœur battant, le regard fixé dans celui, bleu clair, de Dumbledore. Il le soutint un instant, parfaitement lucide. Il la dévisagea et son regard lui rappela celui qu'il lui avait lancé quand elle était venue supplier son aide : clair, sérieux et fataliste. Impressionnant, en un mot. Elle craignit presque qu'il ne lui refuse le droit de sortir, mais il finit par hocher la tête.

« J'imagine que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Ne soyez pas imprudente. Les détraqueurs rôdent toujours. Inspectez rapidement la cabane d'Hagrid, les environs du terrain de Quidditch et rentrez. Si vous n'êtes pas au château à trois heure, je vous fais rechercher.

\- Bien, professeur.

\- Un instant, Eva. » Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il baissa d'un ton et son regard se fit plus intense. « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce qui vous attend dehors. Soyez sur vos gardes.

\- Personne ne connaît les environs du château mieux que moi. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire et s'éclipsa avant que Minerva ne revienne et ne la retienne. Elle sortit avec précaution et se changea en oiseau lorsqu'elle eut refermé les portes. L'esprit toujours lucide, il était néanmoins fixé sur un seul objectif : trouver Sirius. Elle avait à peine une petite heure devant elle et elle devait absolument être rentrée à temps, faute de quoi elle serait capable de tout gâcher. Elle vola aussi vite que possible jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et s'engouffra presque en piquet entre ses racines, là où le chat et le chien avaient disparus, la dernière fois qu'elle avait pu sortir. Elle évita de peu les coups de l'arbre et se posa rapidement pour reprendre forme humaine. Elle sortit sa baguette. _Lumos,_ chuchota-t-elle en avançant. Elle avait du chemin à faire. Elle avança aussi vite que possible, pratiquement pliée en deux à certains endroits, avant de finalement déboucher sur une ouverture d'où parvenait un peu de lumière. Elle la poussa et entra dans une pièce poussiéreuse, encombrée de débris et de meubles défoncés. Son cœur se souleva tandis qu'elle baissait sa baguette, toujours dans sa main. Elle fit quelques pas silencieux, la gorge nouée. C'était comme revivre un souvenir, à ceci près qu'elle n'était jamais seule, à l'époque. Elle tourna sur elle-même, lentement, pour balayer la pièce du regard. La Cabane Hurlante, la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne. Si seulement elle avait véritablement été hantée, elle n'aurait pas eu si peur de ce qu'elle allait y trouver. Les fantômes pouvaient toujours être renvoyés d'où il venait. Pas les vivants. Et elle cherchait un être vivant. _Ce qu'il en reste, du moins._

Elle parcourut les pièces du rez-de-chaussée d'un pas lent, sans rien voir de plus que de la poussière, des gravats et des restes de ce qui avaient été les meilleures soirées de sa vie. Il y avait encore, ça et là, de vieux livres de cours qui n'avaient jamais été ramenés. Elle buta même sur un chaudron dont le contenu avait disparu depuis le temps. C'était le sien, ou, en tout cas, un des siens, datant de l'époque où ils avaient tentés de créer une potion capable de repousser Rogue… Sans grande réussite. L'ébauche d'un sourire lui sembla flotter sur son visage, le temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne trouverait rien à cet étage. Elle revint dans le salon et poussa la porte qui menait à la cage d'escalier. Elle n'était pas aussi poussiéreuse que les autres, marquée ça et là de marques de mains. Humaines. Elle respira profondément. Elle grinça horriblement et, à l'étage, des craquements se firent entendre. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et crut discerner une voix masculine. Elle dut se concentrer pour parvenir à se calmer et monter les marches qui, elles, n'émirent pas un bruit. Elles aussi étaient plus propres que le sol autour d'elles.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte et laissait voir ce qui s'y passait – du moins en partie. Un grand lit était disposé contre un mur, ses baldaquins fièrement drapés autour de piliers de bois. Une cheminée sans feu lui faisait face. Le sol avait été épousseté, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de sorte que l'on pouvait discerner les motifs de la marqueterie. Mais rien d'autre. Pas un mouvement, pas un bruit. Pas une respiration. Dans sa main, il lui sembla que sa baguette vibrait au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle raffermit sa prise et posa la main sur la poignée pour finalement entrer. Elle était seule, du moins, visiblement. Une chandelle allumée dans un coin illuminait partiellement la pièce. Elle se tournait à peine vers le lit qu'elle sentit dans son dos la pointe caractéristique d'un couteau. Elle se figea.

« Lâche ta baguette, » grinça une voix rauque derrière elle. Voyant qu'elle n'obtempérait pas, la pointe se figea un peu plus profondément dans le tissu de sa robe. « Dépêche toi ! »

Elle la lâcha. Le couteau ne bougea pas mais elle sentit l'inconnu derrière elle se détendre quelque peu. Elle ouvrit les mains et les releva un peu, comme les moldus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient arrêtés par leur police. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il baissa son arme et s'écarta de quelques pas. Elle pivota très lentement, les mains toujours levées. Ses yeux s'habituaient progressivement à la pénombre et elle regretta de ne pas être sous sa forme d'animagus. Elle finit par faire face à son agresseur, brusquement très calme. Si quelque chose devait arriver, elle n'y pouvait plus rien de toute façon.

Elle dévisagea donc l'homme devant elle. De longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et sales tombaient sur ses épaules en mèches filasses et dissimulaient une partie de son visage. En d'autres circonstances, elle s'en serait estimée heureuse tant ce visage était terrifiant : de hautes pommettes qui semblaient sur le point de percer la peau cireuse, des yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et des lèvres qui n'avaient plus de lèvres que le nom tant elles avaient été mordues et décharnées. Ses yeux d'un gris pâles la fixaient de haut en bas, comme s'ils la jaugeaient. Elle restait immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle faisait face à un véritable cadavre. Ou à ce qui aurait dû en être un. Elle passa sa langue sur ses propres lèvres parcheminées et força un sourire. Les yeux de l'homme s'étrécirent. Pauvre sourire qu'elle devait afficher, si seulement il pouvait être considéré comme tel. Tout juste devait-il être le rictus apeuré de ceux qui affrontent la mort avec un faux courage et une vraie fierté. Pourtant, intérieurement et derrière le voile opaque de sa terreur, elle exultait et son cœur bondissait d'un mélange de joie et de tristesse infinie. Il lui paraissait presque qu'il n'avait jamais autant battu qu'en cet instant, tant et si bien qu'elle craignit de perdre connaissance. Elle fit un pas vers lui, puis un second. Il ne bougea pas. Elle pencha la tête.

« Sirius, » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait léger. « C'est donc ainsi qu'on accueille sa petite sœur ? »


	5. Chapter 5 - Closing doors

**A/N :** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et à tous ceux qui m'ont adressée tous ces commentaires. Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise... Et sachez qu'elle va durer très longtemps, puisque je suis en pleine écriture du livre II. Il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de se sentir suivie ! Enfin bref, je m'arrête là pour vous laisser profiter de ce cinquième chapitre.

* * *

 **LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre V – Closing door

Il fallut un instant à Sirius pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire et encore un pour la reconnaître. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent brusquement, comme braqués par deux lampes. Il lâcha son arme qui tomba lourdement sur le parquet et se précipita vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il la serrait déjà contre lui, jusqu'à presque l'étouffer. La tête plaquée contre son épaule, elle dût lutter contre elle même pour ne pas fondre en larmes et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Son frère sentait la poussière, la sueur et une odeur moins distincte mais tout aussi écoeurante. Elle devina que c'était celle de la mort. Les yeux fermés, elle tenta d'en faire abstraction et de se dire que c'était juste lui, juste lui et elle comme à l'époque. Elle n'y arriva pas. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui lui rappelait à quel point le temps avait passé, que ce soit ses clavicules trop aigües ou sa colonne trop proéminente. A moins que ce soit le rire dément qui n'avait pas vraiment cessé depuis qu'elle avait parlé. Elle sentit une larme couler, puis une seconde. Elle caressa du plat de sa main l'étoffe usée de ses vêtements et attendit qu'il relâche sa prise sur elle pour se reculer. Son sourire laissait entrevoir des dents jaunies. Et ce n'était sans doute pas le pire – le sourire lui-même était terrifiant. Elle posa une main légère sur sa joue, bouleversée.

« Sirius… Que t'ont-ils fait ?

\- Où est-il ? Vega, où est-il ?!

\- Calme toi je…

\- OÙ EST PETER ?! »

Interloquée, elle fit un pas de plus en arrière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait pu attendre, mais elle aurait dû se douter que douze ans à Azkaban ne laisseraient pas l'esprit déjà tortueux de Sirius Black indemne. Elle balbutia quelques mots qu'elle-même ne comprit pas et déglutit difficilement. Il avait été condamné pour trois crimes. Le premier avait été la trahison des Potter, celle là même qui avait provoqué leur mort. Le second avait été le meurtre d'une dizaine de Moldus. Et le troisième avait été celui de Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième Maraudeur. Elle l'avait toujours su innocent du premier mais des deux autres… C'était une autre histoire. Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce qui était arrivé, dans cette ruelle, quand Peter avait littéralement disparu dans une explosion apparemment provoquée par son frère. Il avait hurlé qu'il était coupable, qu'il avait trahi James et Lily. En tout cas, c'est ce que les témoins avaient rapporté. Elle chercha ses mots un long moment, incapable de les trouver devant son état de fièvre.

« Peter est mort, Sirius.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? » Son ton se faisait plus grave, plus menaçant. « Il l'a fait exprès, le coup du doigt. Il nous a piégé. C'était lui le Gardien du secret, il a tout révélé à Voldemort et moi… Moi je n'ai rien vu venir, je les ai tués, et maintenant, maintenant c'est lui que je vais tuer…

\- Je t'en supplie, Patmol, écoute moi ! »

Sa voix avait pris la teneure d'une supplique étrange, étranglée. Il se tut, toujours agité. Ses yeux la fixaient mais ne parvenaient pas à se concentrer sur elle. Ils passaient de son visage à ses mains, de ses mains à son corps entier. Sa fébrilité commençait à déteindre sur elle et elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se calmer. Elle saisit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra avec toute la force du désespoir. Elle peinait à reconnaître son frère dans cette loque humaine qui se tenait devant elle. Et pourtant c'était bien ses yeux, bien son visage, bien sa voix. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle était si jeune, à l'époque. Elle ne faisait pas partie des plans et des secrets, elle était tenue à l'écart. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu un Gardien du secret quant à l'emplacement de la maison des Potter et elle était certaine que ce gardien était Sirius – comme la majorité des gens, d'ailleurs. Elle prit son souffle avant de continuer.

« Je ne comprend pas ce que tu essayes de me dire. Tu étais leur Gardien, ils me l'avaient dit.

\- Oui, mais on a changé de plan au dernier moment. Et c'est moi qui aie insisté pour que ce soit Peter. Je pensais que personne n'imaginerait qu'il puisse porter une telle responsabilité, » expliqua-t-il, plus calme. « L'Ordre craignait qu'il n'y ait une taupe parmi nous et…

\- Tu as cru que c'était Remus.

\- C'était idiot, mais il était… Distant. Toujours avec toi, rarement avec nous. Je ne pouvais pas douter de toi et Peter semblait… »

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il continue. Elle savait ce que Peter semblait être. Innocent, naïf, passablement idiot. Et il l'était sans doute, d'un sens. Mais c'est ce qui faisait de lui la personne la moins susceptible de trahir ses meilleurs amis. Il y eut un silence entre eux. L'éclat des yeux de Sirius avait disparu, remplacé par l'ombre du deuil. Et de la culpabilité. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait hurlé que c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Parce que pour lui, c'était le cas. Elle caressa ses mains calleuses, doucement. Un sourire faible monta à ses lèvres. Qui eut cru qu'un jour il cesserait de sourire ? De sa fratrie, il était le plus souriant – même si elle ne gardait qu'un souvenir lointain de leur cadet, Regulus. Il était mort pendant la guerre, du mauvais côté de la barrière. Ça faisait déjà des années qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec lui. Et de ce qu'elle avait gardé de lui, il n'était pas souriant. Pas autant qu'elle, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, du moins. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur.

« C'est lui qui a provoqué l'explosion. Et il est toujours vivant.

\- Il est dans l'école. Il est proche d'Harry.

\- Je suis professeur, Sirius, s'il était là je le saurais, » lâcha-t-elle, lasse. « Il n'y a que moi et Remus.

\- Remus est… » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre. « Il est là, je l'ai reconnu. »

Il sortit de sa poche une vieille couverture de journal. C'était celle qui annonçait le voyage en Egypte de la famille Weasley. Elle l'observa un instant, tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les rires et les sourires des enfants et de leurs parents, jusqu'à ce que son regard soit attiré par une petite chose dans les mains de Ron. Un rat, appelé Croutard, qu'il se traînait depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Il avait appartenu à son frère aîné, Percy. Un vieux rat à qui il manquait un doigt. Un vieux rat de… _Douze ans._ Elle écarquilla les yeux et faillit lâcher la coupure. Elle l'avait eu sous les yeux pendant trois ans, sans jamais soupçonné quoique ce soit, elle qui avait fréquenté Peter sous toutes ses formes. Y compris celle de rat, son animagus. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres et s'appuya contre le mur. Il était là depuis le début.

« C'est lui que tu étais venu chercher dans la salle commune. C'est pour lui que tu es là.

\- Evidemment ! Pour qui d'autre ?

\- Pour moi, » murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres. « Pour moi ou pour Remus. »

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était pas venu si près de l'école uniquement pour la voir – si ce n'est pas du tout. Mais cette certitude lui laissa un goût amer de déception. Elle replia le vieux journal et lui tendit avant de s'écarter, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha du lit presque intact et effleura le baldaquin poussiéreux. Une épaisse poudre grisâtre en tomba en pluie. Il avait toujours été comme ça : égocentrique et puéril. Incapable de se retenir quand il avait envie de faire quelque chose. Plus jeune, ça avait été des farces. Maintenant, c'était plutôt un meurtre et c'était devenu une obsession. La voir ou ne pas la voir n'aurait rien changé à son plan, si ce n'est qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'assurance que son frère _n'avait pas tué James et Lily._ Peut-être qu'elle aussi était égoïste. Mais elle aurait aimé le voir aussi heureux qu'elle de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle aurait aimé redevenir Vega Black, celle qu'elle était vraiment, et pouvoir oublier Eva Orgall et tous ses mensonges. Mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Si seulement ça devait arriver.

Elle le sentit la dévisager, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en elle. Celle qu'elle avait été, peut-être. Ou des traces de cette jeune fille perdue. Elle ne lui retourna pas son regard et épousseta sa robe rapidement. Elle allait bientôt devoir partir. Il n'était pas question de voir qui que ce soit débarquer ici pour venir la chercher… Et surtout pas d'attirer les détraqueurs. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sirius frissonna et s'approcha d'elle. Son regard s'était adouci et elle y retrouva des restes de son frère. _Finalement il ne reste plus que des ruines de ce que nous étions._

« Où est-il ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Remus est… » Elle hésita de longues secondes. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui dire ce qui s'était passé ? Il y avait plus important, dans l'immédiat. « Il est resté au château. Nous ne pouvions pas être deux, ç'aurait été suspect.

\- Ah… Oui, j'imagine. » Il n'essayait pas de cacher sa déception. Elle ravala la sienne. Il le remarqua. « Vega, je suis heureux de te voir, tu le sais.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Comment le saurais-je ? Ça fait douze ans, Sirius.

\- Excuse moi. J'aurais dû te le dire dés le départ mais… Peter a tué James et Lily. _Il a tué Cornedrue._

\- Je sais. Je sais. J'étais là, à leur enterrement. »

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle recherchait une étreinte. Ça ne servait à rien d'insister. Tant que cette affaire ne serait pas finie, il ne serait pas lui-même. Il s'approcha et la lui donna. Plus douce que la première, elle dura aussi plus longtemps. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos, là où sa veste était couverte de trous d'usure et de tâches non identifiables. Elle chassa de son esprit le souvenir de la tombe solitaire des Potter, de ses larmes et de celles de Remus. Elle aurait aimé chasser tous ses souvenirs de ses douze dernières années mais ce n'était pas possible. Elles avaient existé et elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle le serra contre elle avant de s'écarter pour récupérer sa baguette. Elle avait du chemin à faire en sens inverse et il était temps de rentrer. Elle la rangea dans sa poche et vérifia qu'il ne restait plus de poussière sur sa robe. Rogue serait capable de tout deviner, à la seule présence d'une tâche grisâtre. Elle se redressa finalement pour lancer un dernier regard à son frère. Quand tout serait fini, elle lui raconterait la vérité, elle l'aiderait à retrouver une vie normale. Et il redeviendrait Patmol. Il lui adressa un signe las.

« C'est l'heure.

\- Je reviendrai. Je dois juste être discrète… Et toi aussi. Plus d'effraction aussi violente, ce serait risqué qu'on te trouve. Je vais essayer de trouver Peter et de te l'amener.

\- Fais vite. J'ai déjà trop attendu.

\- Nous avons tous les deux attendu, » lui rappela-t-elle, sourcils légèrement froncés. « Je peux te faire confiance ?

\- Tu es devenue trop sérieuse, Nocta. Mais oui, tu peux. »

Elle sourit en entendant son vieux surnom et descendit les marches. Elle se retourna un instant, le temps d'apercevoir les yeux gris de Sirius l'observer de l'étage et elle rejoignit le Saule Cogneur plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Elle donna un coup de pied dans une de ses racines pour l'immobiliser et elle sortit au pas de course. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rejoindre l'école en volant – elle était attendue et tous les yeux seraient rivés sur elle. Elle se contenta de hâter le pas jusqu'aux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent légèrement devant elle. Elle jeta un regard à la grande horloge. Presque trois heure. Elle était dans les temps, mais de peu. Tous les professeurs étaient retournés dans la Grande Salle, probablement pour faire le point sur la situation. Elle la connaissait, mais elle se garderait bien de la détailler. Elle s'y faufila et, d'un pas léger et silencieux au possible, rejoignit Dumbledore, Rogue et Percy Weasley. Elle reçut un regard naturellement méprisant du second, respectueux du troisième et indescriptible du premier. Quand on lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu, elle répondit tout simplement qu'elle n'avait croisé personne, si ce n'est l'ombre de quelques détraqueurs. L'explication ne satisfaisait pas Rogue mais le directeur s'en contenta. A l'éclat dans ses yeux, elle comprit qu'il avait saisi son mensonge. Il ne dirait rien, bien sûr, mais il l'avait saisi. Elle croisa les bras et parcourut la salle des yeux. Tout le monde dormait ou presque, à l'exception du trio de Gryffondor qui faisait son possible pour paraître endormi. Elle n'était pas dupe mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. A sa place, elle se serait posée tout autant de questions – sinon plus, mais c'était dans ses gênes. Dumbledore soupira et secoua lentement la tête.

« Très bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.

\- Avez-vous une idée de façon dont il est entré ? » demanda son cher collège d'une voix rauque. « Si j'osais, je vous rappellerais la conversation que nous avons eu juste avant le début du semestre.

\- Je m'en souviens, Severus.

\- Il paraît... Presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé...

\- Personne n'aurait aidé Black à entrer dans l'école, » intervint Eva. « En tout cas personne de confiance. Je ne connais pas un seul professeur qui aurait des accointances avec ce genre d'individus. Mais peut-être en avez vous un exemple ?

\- J'en ai même plusieurs et…

\- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à y entrer, » dit Dumbledore d'un ton définitif qui fit taire Rogue. « Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrai quand nos recherches seraient terminées. »

Il s'éloigna après avoir lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Rogue. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, terriblement proche d'Harry qui avait tout entendu. Sans aucun doute. Plus le temps passait plus elle se sentait lasse de maintenir les apparences avec lui. Si elles ne volaient pas au cours de l'année, ce serait un miracle. Et elle ne croyait plus au miracle. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la Grande Salle pour rejoindre n'importe quel professeur dans sa ronde quand elle sentit une prise sur sa manche. Severus la retenait et la fixait avec haine. Et fureur. Elle tira brusquement le tissu qui lui échappa et se retint de l'attaquer. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais… Ce n'était pas le moment. Ni l'endroit. Enfin, ça ne le serait sans doute jamais mais elle avait passé l'âge de l'ensorceler pour l'accrocher au plus haut lustre de l'école. _Même si je dois dire que l'idée est alléchante…_

Elle se fraya un chemin entre les sacs de couchage et monta les escaliers au hasard. Elle finirait bien par tomber sur un collègue. Elle jeta un œil un peu partout, l'air de surveiller, histoire de ne pas alerter les portraits de son manque d'inquiétude. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elle errait dans les salles de classe, les halls et les paliers sans véritablement prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Beaucoup de choses se précipitaient dans son esprit. L'état de Sirius, bien sûr, son innocence, sa présence ici, mais surtout Peter et ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se figea un instant et tourna la tête. Elle n'était pas très loin des quartiers des Gryffondors. Ce ne serait pas très compliqué d'y entrer, maintenant que la Grosse Dame s'était enfuie. Et ce ne serait pas non plus compliqué d'y récupérer le vieux rat de Weasley. Il s'inquiéterait mais… Il s'en remettrait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'appréciait vraiment, de toute façon. Elle se dirigea donc insensiblement vers le tableau éventré, l'air de patrouiller. Elle saisit le cadre et le tira vers elle. Et sursauta.

« Professeur Orgall ? » s'interrogea une voix derrière elle. « Que faites-vous ?

\- J'étais sur le point de… D'inspecter les quartiers de Gryffondors. Vous m'avez fait peur, Minerva.

\- Inutile, je m'en suis chargée. Où étiez-vous, cette dernière heure ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyée vérifier qu'il ne rôdait pas à l'extérieur.

\- Il vous y a envoyé _seule ?_ » A son air réprobateur, elle n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'elle en toucherait deux mots à l'intéressé. « A la rechercher de Sirius Black ?

\- Il se doutait que rien n'arriverait, j'imagine. »

Les deux femmes se jaugèrent. Elles insinuaient plus qu'elles ne parlaient mais c'était ainsi qu'elles fonctionnaient. Vaincue, Eva s'écarta du portrait avec la ferme intention d'y revenir aussi tôt que possible. Ou de s'y introduire plus ou moins légalement. Quelque part dans son esprit germait un plan digne de ceux qu'elle avait autrefois élaboré avec son frère. Et McGonagall en était déjà le témoin privilégié. Elle perçut la lueur inquiète qui anima les yeux de sa collègue mais ne la releva pas, espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas sur les _dangers représentés par son criminel de frère._ Elle était trop vieille pour ce genre de sermon et elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter. Mais elle en avait décidé autrement et elle n'y couperait pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Les contacts entre elles étaient rares et réservées aux moments particulièrement importants – ou particulièrement graves. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir placer ce moment précis dans l'une ou l'autre des catégories.

« Eva, j'espère que vous l'auriez dit si vous l'aviez croisé.

\- Pour qui me prenez-vous, professeur ? » Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. « Serais-je du genre à dissimuler un criminel sous mon lit ?

\- Un criminel, je ne sais pas. Ce criminel, je cherche juste à m'assurer que non.

\- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot, avec Severus. C'est agréable de sentir la confiance que nos collègues ont en nous. »

Elle se défit de sa prise et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas vraiment vexée, ni même particulièrement touchée par sa méfiance. Elle essayait juste de la culpabiliser suffisamment pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille. Et, évidemment, ça ne marchait pas. McGonagall était suffisamment rigide et habituée à ses habituels délires pour ne pas vraiment marcher. De plus, elle n'était pas plus encline aux débordements d'émotions qu'elle. Elle croisa les bras et elle eut presque envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle irait faire ses heures de retenues sans qu'elle ne lui en donne l'ordre. En d'autres circonstances, peut-être qu'elle lui aurait arraché un sourire. Ou peut-être pas, elle avait parfois du mal à la suivre dans sa logique. Eva soupira et attendit qu'arrive la deuxième salve. Et elle ne tarda pas.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.

\- Peu importe ce que vous voulez dire. Je vois la façon dont vous me regardez. Remus me regardait ainsi, avant de disparaître. Vous vous méfiez de moi.

\- Vous dites cela comme si c'était normal, » lui reprocha-t-elle. « J'aimerais ne pas avoir à douter, mais avec vos opinions…

\- Ah, mes opinions. Bien sûr. Elles auraient dû me valoir un aller simple pour Azkaban, si mes relations seules n'avaient pas suffi. D'ailleurs, vous feriez mieux d'avertir le Ministère, au cas où, que Vega Black est l'alliée de son frère. »

Il y eut un frémissement. Elle s'était arrêtée avant d'en dire trop, mais ça avait été juste. Si elle s'était écoutée elle en aurait beaucoup plus fait, quitte à se mettre en danger et entrainer avec elle la moitié de l'école. Et Sirius. Et Harry. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose qu'elle ait été capable de se réfréner. Les années avaient ça de bon. Mais ce qu'elle venait de dire serait répété et amplifié, que ce soit par les portraits, les fantômes ou les professeurs qui l'avaient entendue. Comme Rogue l'avait annoncé, le Ministère ne tarderait plus à venir chercher Vega Black au dernier endroit où elle avait été vue : son école. Après tout, elle avait disparu quelques mois à peine après l'arrestation de son frère et si l'idée n'avait pas posé problème aux sorciers du Magenmagot, il était temps pour eux de s'en préoccuper. Au moins avait-elle insinuée qu'elle n'était pas Vega. Si elle devait passer devant eux, ça ne l'aiderait pas mais elle était tellement habituée à mentir qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas véritablement devenue Eva Orgall. Juridiquement, c'était le cas, de toute façon. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Minerva ne le rompe.

« Vous ne devriez pas dire de telles choses. Ce n'est pas un jeu.

\- Oh vraiment ? Je croyais. Ce n'était pas un cache-cache avec Black, tout ça ?

\- Ne plaisantez pas, Eva. » Son ton s'était fait beaucoup plus dur. « Ne lancez pas de telles accusations à tort et à travers.

\- Qui vous dit qu'elles sont fausses ?

\- Je ne suis pas avec vous sur ce coup là, jeune fille. Si vous vous engagez dans cette route, je ne vous y suivrai pas. Pas cette fois.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. »

Elle avait conclu la conversation plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Et cette fois, elle ne répondrait pas. Elle resta stoïque, le regard clair et le menton haut, mais elle venait sans doute de la blesser. Et de se blesser elle-même, au passage. Elle redressa son sempiternel chapeau, lissa ses cheveux sévèrement tirés en arrière et pivota pour descendre la volée de marches qui venaient d'apparaître derrière elle. Eva resta immobile, à la regarder s'éloigner avec la persistante impression d'avoir fait une erreur – une fois de plus. Elle aurait sans doute pu la suivre et s'excuser, prétexter du stress ou quoi que ce soit d'autre et tout arranger mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta là, debout devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors, proche de son but au point de presque le toucher. Elle tourna la tête vers le portrait. Pouvait-elle vraiment risquer de se faire arrêter en pleine fouille ? Est ce que ça en valait vraiment le coût ? Minerva n'hésiterait pas à prévenir le directeur, si elle venait à suspecter quoi que ce soit. Peut-être qu'elle l'observait toujours, sous sa forme féline d'animagus. Elle hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner lentement.

Elle venait de faire une immense erreur et le pire, c'est qu'elle en était consciente. McGonagall n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Si ce n'est s'inquiéter et ne pas lui faire suffisamment confiance, et elle en avait assez de courir après la confiance des uns et des autres. Elle avait celle de Sirius, visiblement indéfectible et… Peut-être que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Un jour elle s'expliquerait avec sa protectrice, le jour où la vérité aurait éclaté et qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que d'accepter qu'elle avait eu raison tout ce temps. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. _Peut-être._ Beaucoup de peut-être. Sa vie reposait là dessus depuis le début. _Peut-être_ qu'elle pourrait être la préférée de ses parents. _Peut-être_ qu'ils passeraient outre sa rébellion évidente. _Peut-être_ qu'ils ne les déshériteraient pas, Sirius et elle. _Peut-être_ que monsieur et madame Potter seraient toujours là pour eux. _Peut-être_ qu'elle épouserait Remus. _Peut-être_ que James et Lily survivraient. Beaucoup de peut-être. Tous soldés par des échecs cuisants. _Echec,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. _Mon troisième prénom._ Elle retourna aux alentours de la Grande Salle et s'assit là, se contentant de surveiller les allers et venues. Elle croisa du regard Lupin qui l'observait fixement, comme pris d'un doute. Evidemment. Elle fronça les sourcils et il n'insista pas.

Elle était seule, à présent. Minerva ne l'aiderait pas, elle lui avait dit. Dumbledore ne s'impliquerait pas dans une telle histoire sans preuves tangibles. Sirius ne comptait pas, dans l'état actuel des choses. Et Lupin… Lupin… Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retourner vers lui. Ce serait pardonner trop facilement ce qu'il avait fait et lui donner l'impression que ce n'était pas grave. Même si une part toujours plus pressante de son esprit lui rappelait sans cesse que lui aussi était resté seul toutes ces années et qu'il s'était puni tout seul. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que cette pensée la console vraiment. Il n'y avait rien de rassurant à savoir qu'ils avaient été deux à souffrir chacun de leur côté. Elle lui coula un regard oblique, tandis qu'il rejoignait le professeur Chourave. Il était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre, le seul à la connaître au point de ne pas la prendre pour une folle. Elle n'allait pas replonger, juste s'approcher et voir s'il était capable de l'écouter. Elle eut un petit sourire. Oui, elle irait lui parler. Un de ces jours, quand elle serait suffisamment seule et suffisamment désespérée pour envisager la chose. Elle n'en était pas très loin, de toute manière. _Et ça ne prendrait pas si longtemps._


	6. Chapter 6 - A minute away

**LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre VI – A minute away from saying farewell

Les jours passèrent plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. McGonagall n'avait pas pu résister aux suppliques de Potter et l'avait laissé s'entraîner avec les autres joueurs de Quidditch… Sous bonne garde. Madame Bibine faisait le planton et surveillait les allers et venues des uns et des autres. Elle s'était surprise à observer les élèves voler aux quatre coins du terrains, pendant son temps libre. Temps libre qu'elle passait désormais seule, puisque sa collègue se contentait de contacts sporadiques avec elle. Ils étaient toujours aussi polis, mais ils n'étaient plus que ça. Minerva ne venait plus la retrouver dans sa chambre et faisait mine d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Le subterfuge marchait plutôt bien mais il y avait toujours cette petite lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard quand elles se croisaient. Comme si elle avait véritablement peur que sa protégée ne finisse par faire une véritable erreur qu'elle-même ne serait pas en mesure de réparer. Et Eva faisait semblant de n'y voir que du feu. Elle n'était pas parvenue à revoir Sirius depuis la dernière fois, de peur d'être suivie. _Si seulement j'avais toujours la carte…_ Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide à Lupin, mais il n'était pas exactement disponible. Il était en mauvaise posture et ce n'était pas le moment de venir le déranger. Elle lui avait fourni sa potion, parfaitement exécutée que ce soit par elle ou Severus, mais n'avait pas tenté de venir le voir. Et lui non plus. Il faut dire qu'elle l'avait suffisamment repoussé pour qu'il comprenne qu'il était inutile qu'il insiste.

Finalement et au bout de ces quelques jours, elle n'y tint plus. Elle voulait revoir Sirius et elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Minerva ne l'écouterait pas, Dumbledore avait autre chose à faire et il était hors de question qu'elle en parle à Harry. De tout ceux à qui elle pouvait faire confiance, il ne restait plus que Lupin. L'idée même la révulsait encore quelque peu, de n'avoir plus que lui, mais finalement, ce n'était pas si important. Un regard au calendrier lui indiqua qu'elle n'aurait pas plus mal tomber mais elle s'en fichait : la potion devait calmer Remus et, de toute façon, il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment. Elle se débrouilla pour ne pas avoir de devoirs à corriger ou de retenue à surveiller et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son collègue. Il ne pouvait pas être à son bureau, puisque Rogue avait très _gentiment_ accepté de le remplacer pour les deux jours où il se sentirait le plus mal. Et il se faisait une _joie_ de le faire, évidemment. Elle grinça des dents en grimpant les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se sentait presque comme l'adolescente gênée qu'elle avait été avec lui. Elle pesta et frappa. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour déverrouiller la porte, entrer et la refermer derrière elle. Le regard qu'il lui lança quand il la vit aurait été suffisant pour la faire éclater de rire.

« Professeur Orgall, qu'est ce que…

\- Je ne viens pas parler de problèmes professionnels, Remus, » le coupa-t-elle. « Je crois que j'en ai assez de faire semblant. »

Il plissa les yeux et se redressa. Il était à moitié affalé sur un canapé, plus pâle et maladif que jamais. Elle enchanta la porte pour que personne ne puisse entrer ou les écouter et s'approcha de lui. Il la suivit du regard. Malgré son piteux état, ses yeux brillaient avec stupéfaction, doute et, sans doute, un peu de méfiance. Elle l'aurait été à moins elle s'abstint donc du moindre commentaire et tira un vieux tabouret. Elle s'y assit lentement, forçant son esprit à rester calme quoi qu'il arrive. Enfin, elle aurait beau s'admonester tout son saoul, elle ne parviendrait pas à rester de marbre s'il venait à ne pas la croire ou, pire, de la menacer. _On parle de Lupin,_ se rappela-t-elle, _pas de Servilus._ Elle attendit un instant et reprit finalement la parole.

« Avant que tu n'essayes de le faire, je vais te demander de me laisser terminer ce que j'ai à te dire avant de m'interrompre.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Effectivement, » cilla-t-elle. « Nous devons parler de Sirius… Non, ne m'interromps pas. Les choses deviennent sérieuses. Tu sais qu'il est dans les environs, je le sais aussi et il est grand temps que nous faisions quelque chose.

\- Oh, donc tu acceptes l'idée que ton évadé de frère est coupable ? »

Sa voix, lasse, ne laissait pas transparaître le moindre enthousiasme ou la moindre assurance. Il lui avait lancé sa réplique comme on lancerait une banalité d'usage. Elle pencha la tête et lissa machinalement sa robe. Evidemment, il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Surtout que c'était sur ce désaccord qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Enfin, non, plus précisément, qu'il était _parti_. Ce qui rendait leur conversation d'autant plus surréaliste. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et elle était trop fatiguée pour prendre le temps de le ménager. Même si elle risquait de se prendre un sérieux revers, étant donné son état psychologique. Elle croisa ses jambes et le fixa. Il soutint son regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel, excédé.

« Tu viens me répéter qu'il est innocent, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai l'espoir qu'en douze ans tu aies eu l'intelligence de revoir tes certitudes. Après tout, tu n'avais que ça à faire, seul et loin de la civilisation. Et de moi, » ajouta Eva d'un air faussement badin. « Ce n'était pas lui, le traître. C'était Peter.

\- Peter ? _Peter ?_ Queudver, trahir James et Lily ? Si c'est Sirius qui te l'a dit, c'est que son esprit torturé a été bien plus abimé par Azkaban que je ne le soupçonnais. Il l'a _tué_ , Vega. Tu as vu ce qui en restait.

\- Un doigt, oui. Mais c'était un coup monté. Tu sais très bien en quoi se transforme notre cher vieil ami Peter. En rat. Il s'est enfui après s'être arraché un doigt et avoir fait exploser les moldus. Il a fait accusé Sirius à sa place, Remus. »

Il y eut un très, très long silence. Lupin semblait sérieusement se demander si elle était victime de l'Imperium ou d'un quelconque sortilège de commandement ou de confusion. Elle se redressa, piquée au vif. Ils se jaugèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève avec difficulté de son canapé. Il fit les cents pas autour d'elle, jusqu'à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien voir – sans doute l'entrée de l'école ? mais il parut y trouver un spectacle assez passionnant pour s'y perdre. Elle détestait quand il décidait d'ignorer ce qui venait d'être dit. Il le faisait déjà quand ils étaient jeunes, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de contourner un ordre ou une discussion fastidieuse. Il faisait alors mine de réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur s'énerve et qu'il ait une excuse pour le repousser. Sauf qu'elle la connaissait, cette technique. Il avait tenté de la lui opposer une unique fois, avant de comprendre qu'elle ne marcherait pas. Sa nouvelle tentative ne serait pas plus heureuse. Elle resta assise, patiente sans vraiment le vouloir. C'était le seul moyen de réussir à le faire parler. Il poussa finalement un long soupir, signe qu'elle avait réussi, et se tourna vers elle. La lumière âcre du matin faisait ressortir les cheveux blancs qui étoilaient ses cheveux châtains ainsi que ses quelques rides. Il n'avait que trois ans de plus qu'elle et il paraissait tellement plus vieux. Trop vieux. Elle-même avait l'air plus jeune que ses trente ans. Elle déglutit et attendit.

« Tu essayes de me faire croire que Peter s'est _volontairement_ arraché un doigt pour faire accuser Sirius d'un crime qu'il n'aurait pas commis ?

\- D'un crime que Queudver a commis. C'était lui, leur Gardien du Secret. Pas Sirius, il a convaincu James et Lily au dernier moment d'en changer.

\- Que c'est commode, » railla-t-il, un rictus ironique aux lèvres. « Et j'imagine que personne n'était au courant ?

\- Dumbledore devait le savoir, mais c'était le seul en dehors d'eux quatre. Ils avaient peur d'une taupe parmi nous.

\- Vega… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la releva, les mains posées sur ses épaules. Il lui rendait quelques centimètres, mais dans l'ensemble, elle et lui faisaient la même taille. Il caressa distraitement ses bras, l'air de vouloir la rassurer. Ou la calmer. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne se recula pas. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu craindre, sa proximité n'était pas si désagréable. Elle était plutôt… Douceâtre. Comme un vieux souvenir qui reviendrait sans prévenir. Elle sonda ses yeux. Et elle sentit qu'il essayait de la calmer plutôt que de la rassurer. _Il ne me croit pas._ Cette seule certitude suffit à lui serrer le cœur et à lui faire oublier ses promesses de calme. Quoiqu'il puisse dire ou faire, il ne la croyait pas et il ne la croirait jamais. Elle se tendit, tout comme lui. Elle dût se rappeler qu'il était dangereux pour ne pas le rejeter violemment. Il était capable de lui faire du mal, sans même le vouloir. Elle n'avait définitivement pas choisi le bon moment. _Qu'est ce que ça change, qu'il manque de me tuer maintenant ou plus tard ?_

« Je sais que l'idée que Sirius soit en liberté doit être troublante mais…

\- Tais toi, » le coupa-t-elle, plus désespérée que brutale. « Tu ne me crois pas. Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

\- Tu es fatiguée et tu es éprouvée. Tu devrais…

\- Je ne suis pas une enfant, Remus, je n'ai plus dix-huit ans ! Je ne serais pas venue te trouver si je n'en étais pas certaine.

\- Tu délires, Vega. Sirius a trahi les Potter, il a tué ces moldus et Peter Pettigrow est mort. Mort et enterré. Nous étions à son enterrement. »

Elle blêmit et recula instinctivement. La façon dont il avait craché ses derniers mots lui rappelait furieusement le grognement d'un chien. Ou d'un loup. Ni l'une ni l'autre des propositions ne la rassuraient vraiment. Il lui parlait comme à une gamine arrogante. Enfin, non, il lui aboyait littéralement dessus. Elle se rembrunit et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'énerver, pas quand lui semblait déjà furieux. Elle avait besoin de son soutien, pas de ses cris et de son mépris. A l'époque il n'avait pas osé lui montrer ses doutes mais le temps avait passé il semblait ne plus vouloir prendre tant de précautions avec elle. Après tout, qu'était-elle pour lui désormais ? Elle avait été suffisamment claire avec lui jusqu'ici : le moindre de ses mots l'agaçait au point de la faire fuir ou de la faire mordre. Au figuré, quoiqu'elle y ait pensé ces derniers temps. Elle l'avait pris par surprise et s'était révélée inconstante. _Tout comme Sirius_. Et Remus Lupin n'aimait ni l'inconstance, ni sa ressemblance avec son frère. Surtout la veille de sa transformation. Ou peut-être que c'était le jour même ?

« Je vois. Alors j'imagine que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Tu n'as pas grandi, en douze ans.

\- Et c'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? Ça fait des mois que tu me repousses sous tous les prétextes du monde et tu crois toujours à la pauvre fable que tu t'es inventée pour survivre à la condamnation de Sirius ! Ne me parle pas de grandir.

\- A qui la faute Remus ? _A_ _qui la faute ?_ Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de cette fable si tu avais été là pour…

\- ARRÊTE DE M'ACCUSER DE TOUS TES MALHEURS ! » hurla-t-il presque. « J'ai essayé de m'excuser une dizaine de fois. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu n'as même pas voulu me laisser le temps de t'expliquer. Tu n'es venue que pour que je te soutienne dans ton entreprise de… Quoi ? Aider un meurtrier ? Je regrette, Vega, mais je ne suis pas ton faire valoir. Sirius a tué ces gens. Il est _coupable_ , il nous a trahi. Tu n'as jamais voulu y croire mais je te le répète : il est coupable. Tu cours après un rêve.

\- Je…

\- Sors d'ici. Si tu reviens encore me rappeler que je t'ai laissé il y a _douze ans,_ je me débrouille pour que tes escapades avec lui se sachent. » Elle resta muette. « Tu vois, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des moyens de pression. »

Elle balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles avant de sortir précipitamment. Elle peina presque à rouvrir la porte, enchantée qu'elle était, et elle se lança dans les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ne parvenait pas à se retirer de l'esprit le visage déformé par la colère de Lupin. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Elle devait se le répéter. Il était sur le point de se transformer, il était épuisé, jamais il n'aurait réagi comme ça dans le cas contraire… A moins que si ? A moins qu'elle l'ait définitivement perdu en refusant de l'écouter, en le repoussant à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers elle ? Ce ne serait que justice. Il avait raison. Elle ne cherchait que sa caution quant à ses actions envers Sirius. Et il savait qu'elle l'aurait cherchée autre part si elle avait pu. En somme, il avait conscience de n'être qu'une solution de repli. Pire que ça, il pensait sans doute ce qu'il disait. Elle frissonna à cette idée, une fois de retour dans ses quartiers. Croisant les bras autour de sa poitrine comme pour essayer de se tenir chaud, elle tourna et vira. Cette fois elle était vraiment seule. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prouver que Peter vivait toujours. _Si seulement j'avais la carte…_ Mais même avec la carte, il ne la croirait pas. Elle avait surement brisé la toute dernière chance qu'il lui restait de le retrouver. Et cette fois, la totalité de son être pleurait cette idée, même celle qui voulait le haïr. Et elle eut beau se maudire, ça ne changea rien : elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans le passé ni changer son attitude envers lui ces dernières semaines.

Enchaîner sur le cours qu'elle avait dû assurer à peine une demi-heure après son départ précipité fut une épreuve de self-control et de faux-semblants. Les cinquième années ne se rendirent apparemment compte de rien, occupés qu'ils étaient à préparer une potion de paix. Le plus difficile fut de rester concentrée sur les erreurs que faisaient les différents groupes d'élèves, histoire d'éviter une mort accidentelle… D'autant plus que Rogue avait laissé dans un coin dans la pièce bien en vue de tous les élèves le chaudron dans lequel reposait la potion de Lupin. La nuit serait longue pour lui et, quelque part, elle s'en réjouissait. Si l'idée de l'avoir repoussée avec autant de force pouvait le hanter, au moins un peu, elle ne serait pas la seule à en souffrir. Cette pensée la rasséréna quelque peu, suffisamment pour qu'elle parvienne à terminer son cours sans soucis majeur. Elle récupéra des échantillons de chaque potion – y compris celles qui étaient clairement ratées, et commanda à ses élèves de lui préparer un compte-rendu de l'utilisation possible du filtre de paix. Elle en vit faire la moue, d'autres soupirer bruyamment mais elle n'y revint pas. L'année des BUSES était la moins drôle, avec celle des ASPIC, et pas seulement pour les élèves. En acceptant de gérer les années impaires, elle s'était imposée toute seule la masse de travail que la préparation de l'examen impliquait. En rangeant les ingrédients abandonnés ça et là, elle repensa à l'année où elle avait passé le sien. Son frère et les autres n'étaient déjà plus à l'école et elle avait eu tout le loisir de réviser sereinement, en leur absence. Elle était même parvenue à faire oublier à ses professeurs tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire les quatre années qui avaient précédé – il faut dire qu'elle avait été particulièrement inspirée et que ses BUSES étaient une réussite. Elle n'avait pas pris énormément d'option mais n'en avait pas raté une seule. Tout juste avait-elle eu un acceptable en astronomie, faute de réellement s'y intéresser.

La journée se termina relativement vite, étant donné qu'elle avait encore un certain nombre de copies à terminer de corriger. Lupin lui sortit de la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sur le point de s'endormir que ses regrets revinrent. Les chasser lui prit tellement de temps qu'elle ne dut dormir que quelques heures avant que le château ne se réveille. C'était jour de Quidditch et elle n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde, y compris fuir obstinément Remus qui, de toute façon, devait actuellement subir le contrecoup de la nuit. Un regard par la fenêtre lui indiqua que le temps était à l'orage. Elle grimaça et enfila des vêtements chauds avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle chercha du regard les joueurs et ne fut pas déçue : ils étaient visiblement sur les nerfs et elle s'étonnait presque de les voir avaler quelque chose. A l'époque, James était très doué pour dissimuler son stress et faire semblant d'être le seul à ne pas douter de son talent. Avec le temps, ils avaient tous bien compris que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il ne faisait ça que pour impressionner l'école. Enfin, surtout Lily. Harry n'était pas de ce genre, apparemment. Il était angoissé et ça se voyait. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller rejoindre le terrain quand elle sentit une main sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête.

« Professeur McGonagall ?

\- Premier match de la saison, » dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. « Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Si j'osais, je parierais sur notre victoire.

\- Je parierais de même. Même si je crains que les joueurs ne tombent les uns après les autres, avec un tel orage.

\- Je fais confiance à notre équipe. » Il y eut un silence. « Que faisiez-vous hier dans le bureau du professeur Lupin ?

\- Nous discutions. Navrée que vous n'ayez pu nous espionner.

\- Je ne vous espionnais pas, Eva. Vous le savez.

\- Bien sûr, » lâcha-t-elle, lasse. « Vous ne faisiez que me surveiller. Ne craignez rien, Minerva. Je ne vais pas l'enlever et il est capable de me repousser sans vous. »

Elle lui coula un regard éloquent et termina sa tasse. Elle s'éloigna et releva le col de sa robe. Elle saisit le parapluie que lui tendait Rusard et sortit. Le vent soufflait avec rage et tenir debout était presque compliqué. Elle éprouva un peu de pitié pour les joueurs, pitié rapidement remplacée par une certaine frustration vis-à-vis de sa collègue. Définitivement, elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire sortir de l'idée qu'elle tenterait bientôt d'aider Sirius Black. Il allait falloir qu'elle prouve seule qu'il était innocent. _Autant le présenter au Ministère tout de suite, ça nous épargnera du temps,_ grinça Eva intérieurement en rejoignant la tribune des professeurs. Elle s'assit et s'enfouit sous son parapluie. En contrebas, elle vit les équipes s'avancer. Ils étaient déjà tous trempés. Elle n'était pas douée, sur un balai, mais elle savait que ce serait un miracle si personne ne tombait – même ceux qui l'étaient le plus.

Et le jeu commença. Enveloppée dans sa vieille écharpe pourpre et or, elle tenta de suivre du regard l'équipe de Gryffondor mais ce fut comme essayer de repérer une aiguille au milieu d'une botte de foin. La pluie était trop dense, les joueurs, trop trempés, pour qu'elle parvienne à les distinguer les uns des autres. Elle savait juste qu'au moment où Dubois, capitaine de son équipe fétiche, demanda un temps mort, ils dominaient de cinquante points. Elle se déconcentra un peu, le temps d'essuyer sa robe et de jeter un œil aux alentours. Les tribunes étaient pleines et ce malgré le temps qui n'allaient, et n'iraient, visiblement pas en s'arrangeant. Les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor étaient les plus enthousiastes, bien sûr, mais les Serdaigle et les Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas en direction du bord du balcon. Des éclairs illuminaient sporadiquement le terrain et une partie des gradins. Les plus élevés étaient laissés vides, ce qui était logique était donné le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un, là haut. Ou quelque chose. Elle s'excusa et sortit en direction de cette vague silhouette noire, assise au sommet de la tribune.

Entretemps, le jeu reprit et elle se fit aussi discrète que possible, la capuche rabattue sur son visage. Elle entreprit de gravir les échelons, désormais complètement opaque à ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Elle entendit des cris, l'annonce des scores, mais les hurlements du tonnerre et du vent couvraient tout. Ce ne fut qu'à la lumière d'un éclair qu'elle comprit ce qu'était la chose assise sur le gradin : un chien. Un gros chien noir, aussi trempé qu'elle. Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle manqua de rater une marche, détournant l'attention dudit chien qui se précipita vers elle. Elle secoua la tête et s'agenouilla, dissimulée derrière un parapet. Les grands yeux de l'animal la sondèrent.

« Patmol, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! On risque de te voir ! » Le chien renifla avec mépris et s'ébroua. Il jeta un œil au terrain et se recroquevilla jusqu'à redevenir Sirius. Il avait l'air encore plus déguenillé, mouillé comme il l'était. « C'est de la folie !

\- Oh je t'en prie, Nocta. Je voulais voir Harry. Il est doué. Peut-être même plus que James…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer l'émotion. Tu es recherché, si tu l'as déjà oublié. Et personne n'imagine que tu puisses être innocent.

\- Tant que toi tu y crois, ça me va. Et puis, je ne me suis pas enfui pour rester enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante. »

Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres et elle sentit ses arguments s'évanouir. Elle jeta un œil aux joueurs, sans réussir à repérer Harry. Evidemment, qu'il n'allait pas rester prisonnier de la vieille baraque de leur enfance. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius Black. Et elle aurait agi de même à sa place, sans doute. Elle ne le repoussa pas quand il la força à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Et, comme dans le passé, l'un près de l'autre, ils observèrent un Potter jouer au Quidditch. Aurait-elle fermé les yeux qu'elle se serait revu à 14 ans, couverte des couleurs de leur maison adorée, à hurler comme une supportrice en furie sous les rires conjoints des autres Maraudeurs. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, à regarder la danse brutale des ballets au dessus des buts. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son dos. Elle dut lutter pour ne pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Remus. Il n'avait pas l'air de douter de lui ou de leur relation. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal mais elle avait l'impression de lui cacher une grande part de vérité. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps qu'un éclair ne vienne les illuminer brusquement. Et ils croisèrent tous les deux le regard de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor – Harry. Elle se crispa, comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre qui s'abattait autour d'eux et se tourna brusquement.

« Il nous a vu, Sirius, tu dois partir !

\- Il ressemble à James… Je crois, je ne l'ai pas bien vu, » lâcha-t-il, retrouvant le regard d'illuminé qu'il avait quand elle l'avait trouvé. « C'est incroyable.

\- Sirius, écoute moi. Transforme toi en chien et ne-t'approche-plus-de-l'école. Je viendrai te trouver dés que possible, je te le jure.

\- Viens avec Remus, la prochaine fois. »

Il sourit et s'affaissa. Le gros chien s'enfuit et descendit avant qu'un nouvel éclair ne vienne révéler leur position. Elle s'allongea sur les planches saturées d'eau, le cœur battant. Il croirait peut-être qu'il avait rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir reconnu, d'aussi loin. Tout juste l'avait-il vu elle. Et s'il lui posait la question, elle trouverait bien une excuse. Ou un prétexte quelconque. Elle resta ainsi, à regarder entre deux fauteuils la suite du match. Harry volait plus haut, toujours plus haut, au point qu'elle le perde presque de vue. Jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement. _Oh pitié, non._ Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se releva. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la barrière en fixant les immondes créatures qui se dirigeaient toujours plus vite vers lui. Des détraqueurs, des dizaines de détraqueurs, peut-être une centaine de détraqueurs. Et lui, assis sur son balai, immobile, comme glacé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse et tombe, tombe, tomba toujours plus loin. _SPERO PATRONUM !_ hurla-t-elle à l'unisson de ses collègues plus bas. Un énorme chien argenté s'échappa de sa baguette et se dirigea vers les silhouettes encapuchonnées, accompagné d'un loup, d'un chat et d'autres animaux qu'elle ne repéra pas. Les détraqueurs s'enfuirent alors, tandis qu'Harry tombait toujours, ralenti au dernier moment par un autre sort. Elle abaissa alors sa baguette et resta ainsi, pantelante, les yeux écarquillés. Des regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis que les joueurs regagnaient le sol. Elle s'engouffra dans les allées pour descendre sur le terrain. Il était là, allongé dans la boue, vivant mais affaibli. Les autres professeurs étaient déjà là. La plupart se concentraient sur Harry ou sur les détraqueurs, mais elle sentit les yeux de Rogue posés sur elle. Elle reprit son souffle et s'efforça de retrouver une respiration normale _. Il est vivant. Tout va bien._ Elle rangea sa baguette et regarda le brancard sur lequel on l'avait placé s'éloigner lentement au milieu de l'équipe de Quidditch et de ses amis. Dumbledore était déjà parti, McGonagall dans son sillage.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez là-haut, professeur Orgall ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix aigre. « Vous n'aviez rien à y faire, je crois.

\- Je ne suis pas votre élève, Severus. J'avais cru voir quelque chose. J'ai craint que ce ne soit Black. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une chouette égarée.

\- Quelle vision extraordinaire vous devez avoir pour apercevoir une chouette par ce temps.

\- Vous pourriez avoir la même, si vous coupiez vos cheveux gras, _Severus._

\- Quel dommage, » continua-t-il, les cheveux brillants. « Que ce ne fut pas Black. Vous auriez été heureuse de le voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour le donner aux détraqueurs, bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? »

Ils se jaugèrent longuement, avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse. Tant pis pour sa fierté, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il la dénonce devant les autres enseignants ou, pire, devant les élèves. Pas sans la protection du directeur ou de… Non. Comme si Minerva ou Remus l'aurait protégée. Elle déglutit et rentra au château. Elle passa par l'infirmerie, où madame Pomfresh la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre. Elle croisa le regard d'Hermione Granger qui la fixait avec une curiosité presque indécente. Elle se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Weasley qui pivota vers elle. _Hm. Discret._ Elle leur adressa un sourire et un signe de tête et sortit, évidemment suivie des yeux par les deux acolytes. Au final, ce ne serait peut-être pas Harry qui comprendrait qui elle était. Ce serait plus surement eux deux.


	7. Chapter 7 - The sound of silent

**LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre VII – The sound of silent

Elle attendit un peu avant de rendre visite au blessé. Déjà parce qu'il n'était jamais seul : entre les Weasley qui se relayaient pour l'occuper, Hermione Granger qui venait s'assurer que tout allait bien et madame Pomfresh qui refusait obstinément de le laisser sortir, elle n'avait que peu de créneaux disponibles. Et, de toute façon, son excuse principale est qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à répondre à ses questions. S'il l'avait reconnue, il ne manquerait pas d'en poser et elle n'était pas certaine de réussir à mentir correctement. Elle tergiversa donc pendant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre et ce fut l'idée même qu'une telle visite puisse agacer Minerve qui la décida. Elle en avait assez de ses doutes et du peu de confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Peut-être que ce rapprochement soudain – enfin, rapprochement... – allait la calmer un peu. Ou peut-être qu'elle allait aggraver les choses mais elle n'était plus à ça près.

Elle se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie le dimanche, en fin d'après-midi. Harry devait sortir le lendemain et elle s'imaginait qu'il devait s'être remis de ses blessures. Elle entra en prenant soin de ne pas alerter les autres résidents et s'approcha de son lit. Il était en train de parcourir des yeux un catalogue de balais. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en croisant du regard ce qui restait de son fier Nimbus 2000 : un tas de brindilles et de bois brisé. Il releva les yeux vers elle et cilla. Il ne devait absolument pas s'attendre à sa visite, puisqu'il se redressa précipitamment et rejeta la brochure. Elle l'indiqua.

« Il n'y a donc rien à faire ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Ce fichu saule, » soupira-t-elle. « Ils l'ont planté peu avant mon arrivée à Poudlard. Dire qu'on s'amusait à l'époque à le toucher…

\- Professeur, avant de tomber… J'ai vu deux personnes, au sommet des tribunes. »

Elle se força à ne pas réagir. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et effleura du doigt l'hideux bouquet de… Choux jaunes probablement offert par Hagrid. Il grouillait de perce-oreilles, mais c'était une délicate attention. Elle revint vers lui et pencha la tête, l'air de l'inciter à continuer. Ce qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'il fasse, évidemment. Encouragé, il se rasséréna et osa terminer son sous-entendu.

« Et j'ai cru vous reconnaître.

\- C'est normal. J'y étais. J'avais cru voir une silhouette et je me suis approchée. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, puisque j'ai été une des premières à vous voir tomber.

\- Mais vous n'étiez pas seule.

\- Je l'étais. Vous avez sans doute vu mon ombre, ou quelque chose comme ça. » Elle savait d'expérience qu'il suffisait qu'un professeur parle avec assurance pour qu'il soit instantanément digne de confiance. « Une bonne chose. Ça aurait pu être Sirius Black.

\- Oui… »

Il détourna le regard. Il paraissait moyennement convaincu, mais n'allait pas insister. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, mais elle remercia le ciel d'avoir été distante avec lui ces deux dernières années. Quoique ça n'aurait pas réussi à réfréner la curiosité de son père. _Sauf qu'il n'est pas James,_ se rappela-t-elle. La ressemblance entre les deux hommes était telle qu'elle devait se répéter qu'Harry _n'était pas_ comme son père presque quotidiennement. Elle lui sourit. Pas lui. Il était préoccupé et elle imaginait bien pourquoi. Les détraqueurs ne le lâchaient pas. Elle allait devoir en toucher deux mots à Lupin, même si ce dernier lui avait ordonné de ne plus l'approcher. Elle aurait pu se charger de lui apprendre à se protéger, mais ce n'était pas son rôle et ç'aurait été aller trop loin dans ses velléités de rébellion. Dumbledore ne la laisserait pas faire, de toute façon. Pas après son escapade dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle avait revu son frère et il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer qu'elle tentait de l'innocenter. Entre lui et Minerva, elle était à peine surveillée. Et s'il fallait en plus ajouter la méfiance de Remus et la haine avouée de Severus… A défaut, elle entreprit de le rassurer.

« Comme je vous l'aie dit, Harry, être victime des détraqueurs n'est pas une marque de faiblesse. Vous ne devriez pas vous tourmenter ainsi. La souffrance qu'ils engendrent ferait tomber n'importe qui de son balai.

\- Ils s'acharnent sur moi, » se désola le garçon. « Et quand ils s'approchent…

\- Oui ?

\- Tout devient glacial. Si ce sont vraiment eux, les gardiens d'Azkaban, ce doit être un endroit horrible. »

Eva accusa le coup. Il était sur le point de dire autre chose que cette histoire de froid. Elle le savait, mais il ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour aller jusque là. Elle hocha lentement la tête en rejetant l'idée de Sirius victime de ces monstres. Elle même avait souffert le martyr, à son arrestation. Elle avait été interrogée par un ou deux Aurors – impossible de s'en souvenir, et avait été laissée à la bonne garde des détraqueurs. Elle n'avait passé que quelques jours là-bas, pas même une semaine, mais elle en conservait des souvenirs cuisants. N'ayant pu établir sa participation aux évènements de Godric's Hollow et au meurtre de Pettigrow, elle avait été relâchée… Mais pas Sirius. On avait intercédé en sa faveur, vraisemblablement. Mais pas en celle de son frère. Elle avait supplié, hurlé tout ce qu'elle avait pu hurler. En vain. De cette période, elle avait conservé son épouvantard et une sensibilité particulière à la présence des détraqueurs. Elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ce dont elle avait eu le plus peur, avant ça. Sans doute d'une banalité, des araignées ou autres bestioles sympathiques.

« Vous savez… La prochaine fois que vous aurez cours avec le professeur Lupin, vous devriez lui parler de tout ça. Il saura quoi faire pour vous aider à leur résister.

\- C'est possible ?

\- Oui, grâce à un sortilège très particulier. Il est compliqué à maîtriser mais… » Elle se fendit d'un sourire sincère. « Vous êtes par beaucoup d'aspects au dessus des critères habituels, ça ne devrait être trop compliqué. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je passais juste voir si vous alliez bien. Nous nous voyons en cours demain.

\- Professeur Orgall, » la retint-elle alors qu'elle se relevait. Elle pivota. « Il y avait vraiment un homme derrière vous, pendant le match.

\- Ne vous en préoccupez pas. Reposez-vous. »

Elle lui fit signe de se recoucher et sortit, peut-être un peu trop précipitamment. Elle avait mal pensé, quand elle avait espéré qu'il puisse abandonner si facilement une certitude. _Je n'aurais pas dû aller voir Sirius,_ pesta-t-elle. Ça n'avait pas été prudent. Sous sa forme de chien, il pouvait au moins passer pour un animal errant. C'était une chance qu'il n'ait reconnu qu'elle. A moins qu'il ne lui cache tout simplement ce qu'il avait vraiment vu. Elle repoussa cette éventualité et rejoignit ses quartiers en évitant soigneusement ceux de Remus, de Minerva et de Rogue. En d'autres termes, elle mit deux fois plus de temps à retourner dans sa chambre qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, faute d'avoir le courage d'affronter un des trois. Ils ne seraient pas aussi hésitants quant aux questions qu'Harry n'avait pas osées lui poser et l'idée même de passer par la case interrogatoire la fatiguait d'avance. Elle employa donc des trésors d'ingéniosité et de discrétion – aptitudes héritées à la fois de son frère et de son expérience du château, et rejoignit finalement son bureau et ses copies. Elle avait du travail en retard, avec tous ses atermoiements plus ou moins justifiés. Et elle avait encore le mètre de parchemin de Granger à revoir – passionnant, bien sûr, mais long. Elle s'y attela jusqu'à voir le jour tomber et la lune apparaître. Elle commençait tout juste à décliner. Sa vue la laissa mélancolique. Des années plus tôt, elle aurait encore souffert de la fatigue provoquée par leur escapade sous la pleine lune. Elle n'éprouvait à cet instant qu'un vague sentiment de gâchis et de frustration. Sirius aussi devait le ressentir. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le voir mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Même sous sa forme d'animagus, elle aurait alerté quelqu'un : un hibou aux yeux bleus clairs, c'était suffisamment rare pour attirer l'attention de n'importe qui. Et surtout de ceux qui savaient qui était vraiment ledit hibou. Elle poussa un soupir et renonça à sa folle entreprise. Une preuve de plus, si elle était nécessaire, qu'elle avait grandi. En d'autres temps elle n'aurait pas tant réfléchi.

Elle n'appréhenda pas le cours des troisième année avec autant de sérénité qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Harry revenait en cours, les Serpentards étaient déchainés et elle avait à subir les œillades un peu trop appuyées du trio infernal de Gryffondor. Elle parvint cependant à concentrer tout ce beau monde sur la préparation d'un philtre de confusion. Elle laissa les élèves appliquer à la lettre ses instructions et se mit à circuler entre les tables pour vérifier que tout était fait correctement… Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas, mais c'était bien le principe. Elle corrigea quelques erreurs et rattrapa au dernier moment des potions sur le point d'échouer ou d'imploser. Quand vint l'heure de la table de Potter et Weasley et celle de Granger, elle se fit plus naturelle que jamais. Si la seconde se débrouillait très bien, les deux premiers n'étaient pas suffisamment concentrés sur leur préparation et celle-ci n'était pas très loin du ratage total. Elle fronça les sourcils et lâcha son ouvrage sur la table. Ils sursautèrent et se précipitèrent sur leur chaudron.

« Hmhm. Eh bien, messieurs, je dois dire que c'est mauvais. Dans quel sens avez-vous remué, la dernière fois que vous l'avez fait ?

\- Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, » répondit Weasley avec un aplomb désarmant. « Comme c'est…

\- Comme ce n'est pas écrit. Vous avez raté votre potion. Et vous n'allez pas avoir le temps de la recommencer. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, ça vous rendra peut-être un brin de concentration. »

Ils plongèrent le nez dans leur livre et leurs ingrédients. La scène était risible, de son point de vue. Elle s'amusait beaucoup à jouer les professeurs sévères, elle qui avait détesté devoir en subir les conséquences à l'époque où elle était elle-même élève. Et elle n'était de toute façon pas connue pour ses accès de colère ou sa rigidité : la plupart du temps, elle n'avait pas besoin d'élever la voix pour être écoutée. Le reste du temps, elle n'hésitait pas à monter le volume. Quand on lui résistait encore, elle n'était pas avare de retenues et de devoirs supplémentaires. _Merlin, que j'aime ce job._ Elle revint à la table de Neville Londubat pour le trouver en plein combat avec du cranson officinal. Elle retint un soupir et vint l'aider. Elle y passa la fin de son cours, mais elle finit par obtenir de lui une potion somme toute correcte. Le garçon rayonnait presque, tant il était certain de rater celle-ci comme toutes celles d'avant. Elle regrettait parfois amèrement de ne pas avoir la totalité des cours de potion et c'était un de ces moments là. Londubat avait des capacités certaines et Rogue les inhibait complètement. Deux ans de suite avec elle le ferait progresser à la vitesse grand V mais… Ce n'était pas elle qui décidait de ce genre de choses. Elle libéra la classe et retourna à son bureau en attendant ses deux élèves dissidents. Elle classa ses échantillons en fonction des noms et releva la tête vers eux. A leur air, on aurait dit qu'ils attendaient presque le châtiment divin. Enfin, plutôt Ron qu'Harry. Ce dernier l'observait avec plus d'assurance que son meilleur ami. Il n'était toujours pas revenu de ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch. Elle avait beau le comprendre aisément, son opiniâtreté n'était pas pour l'arranger.

« Bon alors, à nous trois. Vous avez raté ce philtre. Vous allez donc me faire un devoir supplémentaire pour compenser votre absence de note, » indiqua-t-elle en parcourant son livre rapidement. « Un petit compte-rendu sur l'utilisation du foie de rat d'une trentaine de centimètres. Peut-être que ça vous aidera à mieux comprendre ce cours.

\- Oui madame. » Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air d'apprécier la perspective. « Pour le prochain cours ?

\- Cela va sans dire. Harry, dites-moi, avez-vous vu le professeur Lupin ?

\- Il a dit qu'il me donnerait des cours particuliers après les vacances de Noël. Il a dit qu'il était… Surpris que vous l'ayez recommandé.

\- Comme vous le savez, lui et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances. Et il est plus compétent que moi sur ce domaine. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard éloquent et elle regretta une fois de plus de ne pas être douée en légitimancie. Ce qui se passait dans leur tête devait être passionnant. Et sans doute plus ou moins méfiant à son égard. Elle se fendit d'un sourire et leur fit signe d'y aller. Ils hésitèrent un instant avant d'effectivement quitter la salle. Enfin, la salle. Le cachot qui servait à Severus de salle de cours. Elle la haïssait tout bonnement mais elle était à l'image de son propriétaire : sombre, désagréable et encombrée. Elle réunit ses affaires et vérifia qu'elle n'oubliait rien avant de sortir à leur suite. Elle ferma la salle à double tour, sans prendre le risque d'entendre Rogue hurler qu'on lui avait encore volé des ingrédients rares. L'an dernier, il l'avait accusé de voler dans sa réserve de quoi produire du polynectar. Elle avait accepté les menaces sans broncher, se sachant innocente et complètement immunisée à la rage stérile de son collègue. Elle vérifia que tout était bien clos et se dirigea vers la volée de marches en espérant qu'elles ne tournent pas au dernier moment. Ce qu'elles firent. _Evidemment._ Elle posa son sac et attendit qu'elles veuillent bien se montrer plus coopératives. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Harry qui n'avait toujours pas quitter le palier, lui non plus. Elle pencha la tête quand il s'approcha de nouveau. _Et c'est reparti._

« Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas insister, professeur, mais sur les tribunes…

\- Ecoutez, Harry, » intervint-elle avant qu'il ne reprenne son refrain. Il fallait prendre le problème à bras le corps si elle voulait s'en débarrasser. « Je sais ce qui vous inquiète, mais je n'étais pas avec Sirius Black pendant le match. Ce que vous avez vu n'était rien de plus d'une ombre projetée par un éclair. Vous ne devriez pas tant vous en faire.

\- Je sais, mais on m'a répété qu'il allait essayer de me tuer. Et maintenant qu'il est ici… »

Elle réfréna une envie soudaine de poser une main sur son épaule et laissa finalement l'escalier tourner de nouveau. Le jeune homme était inquiet et il ne devait avoir personne à qui parler. Vraiment personne, pour qui se tourne vers elle. Il n'avait pas plus confiance en elle qu'en Rogue ou Pomfresh… Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui avait donné aucune raison de le faire. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde en pierre et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle ramena quelques mèches dans son chignon avant de continuer.

« Je vais être honnête avec vous. Oui, Black est dangereux. Oui, il est de toute évidence dans les environs. Mais vous n'êtes pas en danger tant que vous restez dans l'enceinte du château.

\- Il s'y est infiltré, » lui rappela-t-il. « Il pourrait recommencer.

\- Il n'a attaqué personne. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable d'un tel coup d'éclat. Il sort de douze ans à Azkaban, ne l'oubliez pas. Et douze ans, ça laisse beaucoup de traces.

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Alors restez calme. Assistez au cours du professeur Lupin et vous apprendrez à vous défendre des détraqueurs. Ils sont plus dangereux que Black, pour l'instant. Entendu ? »

Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce vigoureusement pour enfin s'éloigner. L'entrevue prolongée de Potter lui avait presque donné la motivation nécessaire pour aller se mêler aux autres professeurs. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de partager plus de trois mots avec Flitwick, Chourave et les autres. Ils ne s'en formalisaient pas, et heureusement, mais avec le Ministère qui faisait des siennes, on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent. Elle rejoignit donc la salle des professeurs, un sourire poli aux lèvres et tout un tas de phrases toutes faites pour engager la conversation. Quand elle poussa la porte, cependant, ce ne fut pas ses collègues qu'elle vit mais des employés ministériels. Elle manqua de s'étrangler et fit quelques pas vers eux, faute de pouvoir s'enfuir. Severus l'avait prévenue, mais elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Elle aurait dû, pour une fois.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion avec Minerva McGonagall qui, le visage fermé, répondait par la négative à la majorité de leurs questions. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle quand ils entendirent la porte grincer. Elle s'excusa et partit s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, feignant d'avoir à consulter des ouvrages. Ils reprirent leur discussion – leur interrogatoire, plutôt. Ils recherchaient Vega Black, sœur de Sirius, pour pouvoir l'interroger et s'assurer qu'elle ne tentait pas d'aider son meurtrier de frère. Elle déglutit. Elle serait la suivante à devoir leur répondre. Si elle avait _vraiment_ été Eva Orgall, elle aurait été élève quelques années après Vega. Dans la même maison. En bref, elle aurait dû la connaître. Elle se prépara mentalement, mais il fallut moins de temps que prévu à un des deux hommes pour réagir à son arrivée. Il échangea quelques mots avec son collègue avant de venir s'asseoir devant elle, sur un autre siège. Elle releva les yeux et vit la porte claquer. Elle était seule avec lui. _Magistral._

« Professeur Eva Orgall ?

\- Elle-même, » répondit-elle en souriant. « J'imagine que je suis la suivante de votre liste ?

\- Vous imaginez bien. J'espère que vous comprenez que nous en faisons cela que pour garantir la sécurité de monsieur Potter ainsi que celle de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

\- Bien sûr. »

Ou pas. Elle ferma son livre et tenta de se concentrer sur la voix monocorde de son interlocuteur. Il lui posa d'abord des questions très basiques sur sa propre identité. Elle répondit avec un automatisme sincère, comme si elle ne faisait que répéter une évidence. Elle connaissait chaque pan de son mensonge par cœur, de sorte qu'elle ne risquait pas de contredire McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Elle savait aussi ce qui était être advenu de Vega Black – disparue sans laisser de traces après la condamnation de son frère. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas faux. Les photos qu'ils possédaient d'elle étaient vieilles et elle avait l'impression de ne pas être cette gamine souriante. C'était peut-être pour ça que personne ne l'avait encore reconnue : même si elle avait toujours la même tignasse noire et même si elle avait toujours les mêmes yeux bleus clairs, son visage avait perdu l'ovale doux de son adolescence. Elle n'était plus aussi enjouée, ses prunelles ne brillaient plus autant et, d'une manière générale, elle avait vieilli. Enfin, vieilli, ce n'était pas comme si elle était ou paraissait vieille, mais son allure n'était plus celle d'une enfant. Elle se perdit un peu dans la contemplation des photos qu'il lui présenta. Elle les avait toutes, rangées chez elle, mais voir dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre lui donnait l'impression que ce quelqu'un en violait la valeur. Elle ne lui en fit pas la remarque et se contenta de remarques extrêmement banales sur la recherchée. Remarques qui ne suffirent pas à l'employé.

« Vous avez été élève de Gryffondor dans la même maison que mademoiselle Black, professeur, » insista-t-il. « Et pourtant vous avez l'air de tout ignorer d'elle.

\- En vérité, elle était constamment flanquée de son frère et de ses amis plus vieux. Elle passait très peu de temps avec les élèves de son âge. Quand elle s'est retrouvée seule à l'école, elle s'est fait quelques amis mais je n'en faisais pas particulièrement parti.

\- Je vois… Je vous fais confiance, bien sûr, mais quelque chose m'étonne. Vous savez, nous avons déjà parlé à un certain nombre de personnes, et très peu de monde en dehors de vos professeurs se souvient exactement de vous. Des bribes, tout au plus.

\- Ah ? » Elle prit un air faussement résigné. Intérieurement, elle bouillait. « C'est ce qui arrive quand on est trop discret et un peu trop au fond de la classe. Les gens vous oublient. »

Son ton aurait facilement pu passer pour moqueur s'il n'avait pas été adouci par son sourire désolé. L'homme écrivit quelque chose dans un carnet et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas forcément convaincu. C'était évident à la manière dont il la regardait. Et il était jeune, donc zélé. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose pour elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux croisés, patiente, et attendit la suite. Elle avait l'impression d'endurer un combat à plusieurs rounds et qu'elle les gagnait de moins en moins facilement. Elle se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux avant de se stopper net en surprenant le regard de son interlocuteur. C'était une vieille habitude, mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle faisait partie de la liste des signes distinctifs de Vega Black. Ce n'était pas non plus un tic. Elle se mit elle aussi à le détailler, fatiguée d'être constamment passé au crible. Histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait les yeux un peu trop écartés, mais clairs, très clairs. D'un gris perle. Ses cheveux oscillaient entre le roux et le châtain. Il était très commun, somme toute. Mais il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle l'avait peut-être connu à l'école. Auquel cas elle comprenait mieux ses doutes. Mais elle eut beau se creuser la mémoire, elle n'avait jamais été amie avec aucun garçon, à l'époque. Elle avait assez de son frère et des autres. Et Remus prenait assez de place comme ça dans son cœur de gamine pour qu'elle n'ait pas à rechercher une autre compagnie masculine.

« Excusez moi, nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que me souvenir de vous… Rupert, c'est ça ? Rupert…

\- Swets. Rupert Swets. J'étais à Serdaigle, un an après Vega Black.

\- C'est bien ça. Je me disais bien que je vous avais déjà vu quelque part. » Elle se fendit d'un sourire plus imposant. « Vous l'avez connue, vous ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais je l'ai déjà rencontré. Vous, en revanche, je ne me souviens pas de vous.

\- Je ne fréquentais pas vraiment d'élèves hors de ma maison. »

Son visage se glaça quelque peu, tout comme sa politesse. Elle en avait assez de répondre à des questions et l'interrogatoire tournait au vinaigre. Si sa couverture ne devait plus tenir, eh bien, soit, elle fuirait et emmènerait Sirius. Ils trouveraient un moyen de s'occuper de Pettigrow plus tard – elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur ce foutu rat. Et ils s'innocenteraient. Mais si c'était le cas elle aurait aimé le savoir, même si l'employé n'avait pas l'air disposé à lui faire cette faveur. Son regard était indescriptible et son attitude, à la limite de l'agressivité. Un faux-pas et il se convaincrait tout seul qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être. _Lui faire subir l'Impero, le temps qu'il s'habitue à l'idée…_ Elle rejeta cette pensée. Tout comme à celle de tout lui faire oublier. Ce serait risqué de perdre absolument tout reste de couverture et de passer pour une Mangemort. Et elle n'était pas prête à payer ce prix pour se venger de son insistance. En revanche, elle avait encore le droit de réagir à son accusation .

« Ecoutez, monsieur Swets, je n'aime pas ce que vous insinuez. Remettre en cause mes années à Poudlard ne vous apporte aucun élément quant à Vega Black, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le Ministère craint qu'elle ne soit protégée par quelqu'un, vous comprenez bien que…

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions. Plusieurs fois, pour certaines. Si vous ne m'estimez pas de confiance, adressez-vous au professeur Dumbledore. »

Son ton sans appel acheva d'enfoncer son interlocuteur dans le mutisme et il prit congé sans un mot. Elle resta ainsi, droite sur son siège, pendant de longs instants avant de se laisser tomber affalée. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Ses braves certitudes s'étaient effondré au moment où il avait quitté la pièce – elle n'allait pas pouvoir fuir aussi facilement si elle était découverte. Et toutes ces choses que Minerva et Dumbledore avaient faites pour elle n'auraient servi à rien. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais elle n'y put rien : la pression accumulées depuis l'arrivée de Sirius fit sauter ses dernières forces et elle fondit en larmes. Silencieusement. Elle était lasse et elle n'avait pas envie de fuir à cause de cet imbécile d'agent ministériel. Et elle n'avait pas envie de mettre en danger son frère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il y avait Lupin… Il devait comprendre. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'il devait comprendre trop tard pour agir. Et quoi qu'il ait pu lui faire, elle devait bien ça à son frère. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec l'idée que le dernier de ses amis le croyait capable de trahir James et Lily. Et elle non plus. Mais elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir à tout ça. Pas maintenant. _Pas maintenant._


	8. Chapter 8 - The weight of the past

**LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – The weight of the past

Noël approchait à grands pas et, avec lui, les départs en vacances d'une partie des élèves. Elle même ne quittait pas le château et profiterait jusqu'au bout des décorations installées par Flitwick. Il régnait une ambiance chaleureuse, presque joviale, y compris chez les professeurs. De multiples sapins avaient été installés, des guirlandes couvraient le moindre pan de mur et de la neige magique tombait continuellement du plafond de la Grande Salle. Pour un peu, elle aussi aurait été aussi enjouée que ses élèves. Mais elle se souvenait invariablement que Sirius, lui, était seul et que plus le temps passait, plus il risquait d'être imprudent. Et les fêtes ne rendaient pas les détraqueurs moins empressés, loin de là. Chaque jour qui passait l'angoissait davantage et elle avait l'impression de devenir folle tant elle était obsédée par l'idée que son frère ne soit découvert parce qu'il _s'ennuyait._

L'occasion qu'elle attendait tant ne se présenta que le week-end avant les vacances, lorsque McGonagall organisa une deuxième visite à Pré-au-Lard. Les fantômes qu'elle avait missionnés pour la surveiller avaient relâché leur garde en voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien d'intéressant. En somme et pour une après-midi, la voie était libre. Elle commença par se diriger vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, espérant pouvoir trouver le rat de Weasley, mais à peine eut-elle monté les escaliers que des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l'autre côté du portrait. La plupart des élèves n'allaient pas au village, parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes ou, au contraire, parce qu'ils étaient trop vieux et le connaissaient trop bien. Même si elle ne s'en était jamais lassée, elle pouvait les comprendre. Ce n'était toujours qu'un petit bourg couvert de neige. Si on n'y faisait pas les quatre cent coups, il n'avait qu'un intérêt limité.

Elle regarda donc partir les élèves de la fenêtre la plus proche avant de l'ouvrir et de prendre son envol, tenant la anse de son sac par le bec. Elle profita un trop court instant de la sensation de plénitude que lui offrit son survol du château et plongea jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. Il était déguenillé, ses feuilles étaient toutes tombées et il ressemblait vaguement à l'homme qu'il protégeait malgré lui : malingre, maladif et particulièrement instable. Elle remonta le passage jusqu'à la maison et, cette fois, elle n'hésita pas à monter les escaliers. Sirius était allongé sur le lit, jambes pendantes, et fixait le ciel de velours défraichi. Il réagit à peine, quand elle passa la porte. A peine un regard. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit le petit sac de toile qu'elle avait apporté. Il y avait des fruits, à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un peu de pain. Elle s'était couverte d'une cape trop grande pour elle pour la lui donner. _Heureusement que personne ne m'a vue,_ pensa-t-elle. _J'avais exactement l'air d'aider un évadé de prison._

« Tiens, je t'ai amené de quoi manger et de quoi te réchauffer un peu. Tu devrais allumer un feu, » dit-elle en sortant sa baguette. Elle la dirigea vers l'âtre et regarda les flammes s'y élever. « Voilà.

\- Tu n'as pas amené Lunard.

\- Il est occupé et…

\- Tu as toujours des excuses. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, avec lui ? »

Il se redressa brusquement et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux, depuis son arrivée, et il lui rappelait vaguement un fou furieux sorti d'un asile. D'aucuns considéraient que c'était plus ou moins son cas, mais l'image n'était pas plaisante et pas digne de son frère. Dans sa jeunesse, il avait été beau au point de ravir toutes les filles à ses camarades. Enfin, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il le veuille vraiment. La seule chose qui semblait compter à ses yeux, c'était ses amis. Le reste n'avait qu'une importance relative. Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle lui avait caché la vérité suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte – même aliéné comme il l'était. Elle essaya d'attraper sa main mais il se déroba, le regard fiévreux. Elle serra les dents et posa sa cape près de lui. Quelque part, son attitude était rassurante : il agissait toujours comme le Sirius qu'elle avait quitté, douze ans plus tôt. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans. Il n'était plus un enfant pour réagir ainsi, et elle n'était plus une gamine pour le copier. Son cœur se serra encore un peu plus.

« J'ai essayé de parler à Remus, Sirius. Il… Il ne…

\- Quoi, tu as essayé de lui parler ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes mariés. Enfin, vous deviez vous marier, non ?

\- Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues. » Ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. « Nous avons rompu nos fiançailles.

\- Ça, je n'y crois pas. Tu étais folle amoureuse de lui, au point de le choisir lui plutôt que moi. »

Elle accusa le coup. Elle n'avait pas quitté son frère en excellent terme, à l'époque. Il était devenu paranoïaque à l'idée qu'il y ait une taupe parmi le cercle restreint d'amis de James et il s'était mis à soupçonner Remus et son scepticisme. Elle ne l'avait pas supporté et une violente dispute les avait opposé, quelques semaines avant les évènements de Godric's Hollow. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment adressés la parole entretemps et elle s'en était très longtemps voulue… Avant d'essayer d'oublier tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se hurler. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son frère concurrençait alors celui qu'elle éprouvait pour son fiancé et elle avait choisi le second quand le premier lui avait demandé en qui elle plaçait sa confiance. C'était idiot, compte tenu de ce qui était arrivé après coup. Mais elle était certaine que ce froid ne durerait pas et qu'ils se rapprocheraient une fois Voldemort vaincu. Ça n'était jamais arrivé et elle avait perdu ce sur quoi elle avait placé ses espoirs. Elle hocha lentement la tête et respira profondément. _Courage, Vega._ Ce n'était pas comme si ledit fiancé était à quelques lieues d'ici.

« Quand tu as été arrêté il a… Il est parti. Je ne l'ai revu qu'il y a quelques mois, quand il est devenu professeur, » avoua-t-elle finalement. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça, tout compte fait. « Pour la première fois en douze ans.

\- Remus Lupin t'a abandonnée. Il t'a _abandonnée,_ toi ? Tu t'es retrouvée seule pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Oui. Et il ne veut pas croire ta version des faits. Il m'a toujours suspectée de… D'avoir été complice de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Il savait que tu aimais James comme un frère. » Il était désarçonné. Et perplexe. « Ça n'a aucun sens. Dis-moi simplement qu'il avait peur de se faire prendre.

\- Il savait aussi que c'était ton cas. Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de te croire coupable. »

Elle retint sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas voulu le dire ainsi, pas aussi… Frontalement. L'air suspicieux de Sirius s'évanouit, remplacé, tout d'abord, par une tristesse infinie. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, comme si son cœur ne l'était pas suffisamment. Mais la tristesse fut à son tour remplacée par une colère sourde, impuissante. Et tellement justifiée. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu les soupçonner ? Sirius et Vega Black, le frère et la sœur de cœur de James ? Vega, sa propre fiancée ? Elle s'était posée ces questions des dizaines, des centaines de fois en douze ans et, à chaque fois, elle tombait sur la même réponse. _Il ne nous a jamais fait confiance._ Et cette certitude seule était plus douloureuse encore que la présence des détraqueurs à son interrogatoire.

Leur regard se croisèrent, reflet l'un de l'autre. Il souffrait autant qu'elle, dans ses moments de lucidité. Dans les moments où il ne pensait plus à Peter, au rat qu'il était, et à sa vengeance. Mais peut-être que c'était moins douloureux de se concentrer sur lui. Plus facile. Sans un mot, elle tendit les bras vers lui et il l'attira contre son torse. Autrefois il avait été fort. Elle sentait tous ses os saillir et affleurer sous sa peau, menaçant presque de la percer. Elle le serra plus fort encore. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réclamer une étreinte, comme si elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle pour être certaine qu'il était vraiment là. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser maladroitement sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle sourit distraitement. Il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection. Elle s'écarta et l'observa, maintenant qu'il était debout. Elle récupéra la cape posée sur le lit et la drapa autour de ses épaules. En dehors de sa barbe sale et de ses cheveux longs, il ressemblait presque à un sorcier normal. Enfin, un peu excentrique, mais normal. Elle lissa les plis du tissu du plat de la main. Elle reprit d'une voix mal assurée.

« Mais c'est du passé. Je vais réussir à le convaincre, tôt ou tard, et même si je n'y arrive pas… Nous le mettrons avec nos preuves et il ne pourra plus se mentir.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait fait ça, à toi, » rumina son frère. « Tu n'avais plus que lui…

\- N'en parlons plus, Sirius. S'il te plaît.

\- Alors de quoi parlons-nous ? De tes cours ? Du fait que nous n'avons toujours pas récupéré ce fichu rat ? »

Il se mit à faire les cents pas près de la cheminée, les mains crispées sur sa cape. Il fixait les flammes, en quête d'une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il était dans un chien en cage et, d'ici peu, il finirait par ronger ses propres os faute de pouvoir sortir. Si elle le gardait enfermé il réitérerait son escapade à Poudlard et finirait par se faire attraper. Elle réfléchit en le suivant du regard. Un chien en cage… S'il se transformait, ils pourraient sortir. Faire un tour dans la forêt près de Pré-au-Lard, sans y entrer. Personne ne savait qu'il se transformait en chien à part elle et Remus, et il était enfermé dans le château. S'il fallait qu'elle se justifie, elle dirait que c'était un chien errant et qu'elle lui avait donné à manger. Il était assez intelligent pour la suivre dans son explication et jouer le jeu. Elle fit taire la partie de son esprit qui lui hurlait que c'était imprudent, idiot et dangereux et s'approcha de son frère. Ce n'était pas si grave, elle n'allait pas se transformer et elle pourrait toujours lui ordonner de retourner à la Cabane. De toute façon, il le faisait déjà certainement sans elle. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne prenait pas de risques inutiles… _N'est-ce-pas ?_

« Tu as besoin de prendre l'air. On va sortir. Transforme toi.

\- Je croyais que…

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sors pas, quand je ne suis pas là. »

Il y avait une lueur de malice dans ses yeux, une lueur que ni elle ni Sirius n'avait vu depuis une longue décennie. Il éclata d'un rire bruyant qui tenait presque plus de l'aboiement que du véritable rire et tomba sur quatre pattes. Il se précipita en courant à bas des escaliers et attendit presque patiemment devant la porte. Se serait-elle écoutée qu'elle aussi aurait rit aux éclats. D'un coup de baguette, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil aux environs. Il n'y avait personne, si ce n'est quelques animaux imprudents ou inconscients de la réputation de la maison. Elle lui fit signe de venir et ils s'avancèrent sur le chemin couvert de neige. Ils n'étaient pas très loin de Pré-au-Lard du portique menant à la Cabane, ils pouvaient voir les élèves se lancer des boules de neige ou discuter en fixant les grands arbres qui entouraient la _maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne._ Elle fit signe à Sirius de la suivre à l'écart des groupes, dans la forêt. Il se mit à courir à toute allure, tentant d'attraper les flocons de neige qui tombaient paresseusement autour d'eux. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, tant pour se réchauffer que par réflexe. Elle avait l'impression de surveiller un gamin qui n'aurait jamais vu de neige de sa vie. A ceci près que le gamin était plus vieux qu'elle et avait la forme d'un gros chien noir. Elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre et se recroquevilla. Elle n'avait plus de cape – elle avait donné la sienne à Sirius, et un vent froid circulait dans les arbres, venait s'infiltrer dans les plis de sa robe jusqu'à la faire frissonner. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées en vérifiant qu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop d'elle, les yeux mi-clos pour ne pas se laisser éblouir par la réflexion de la lumière blafarde sur la neige. Son chien de frère était beaucoup plus maigre que dans son souvenir rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait réussi à s'enfuir dans cet état. Elle ne se releva que pour le suivre à travers les bois. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle comprit qu'il se rapprochait du village. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois, sans succès. Elle eut beau courir à perdre haleine, elle le perdit de vue jusqu'à le retrouver assis entre deux maisons, le regard fixé sur quelque chose. _Quelqu'un._

Il fixait l'auberge des Trois Balais, dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un groupe assez disparate. Une femme et trois hommes, dont un plus grand, beaucoup plus grand que les autres et un plus petit, beaucoup plus petit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer. McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick et Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie. Elle jeta un regard terrifié à Sirius qui ne bougeait absolument pas. Elle se dissimula derrière un arbre et attendit qu'ils passent tous sans même jeter un regard de leur côté. La queue de son _chien de compagnie_ remuait régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la taverne s'ouvre de nouveau sur… Sur rien. Elle s'ouvrit et se referma sans que personne n'en sorte. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit des traces de pas s'imprimer dans la neige. _La cape de James._ Elle dut presque se jeter sur Sirius pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de la silhouette invisible de leur filleul. Le regard du chien ne quitta pas les traces jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'arrêtent devant Honeydukes et qu'une fois encore la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer Harry et sa cape. Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'agenouilla près de son frère. Enfin, de son animagus.

« C'était quoi, ça ?! Et s'ils t'avaient reconnu ? S'ils avaient eu vent de ta capacité à te…

\- Professeur Orgall ? » Elle manqua de sursauter et pivota vers Hermione Granger, accompagnée de Ron Weasley. _Pourquoi c'était évident._ « Que faites-vous là ?

\- J'avais des courses à faire, miss Granger. Mais je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne vraiment.

\- C'est que… Vous n'étiez pas avec nous, quand nous sommes partis de Poudlard.

\- C'est donc que je ne suis pas partie avec vous, » la coupa-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, vous devriez rentrer. C'est bientôt le couvre-feu, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Le regard de la jeune sorcière passa de sa professeure au chien qu'elle tenait fermement par les poils, l'air à la fois curieux et suspicieux. Elle le fixa et elle la devina sur le point de lui demander quel était cet animal curieux et… Si semblable au Sinistros de Trelawney. Elle finit pourtant par succomber à sa principale faiblesse : son obéissance. Elle hocha la tête et s'excusa du bout des lèvres avant de partir en direction du château. Weasley lui adressa un regard perdu, comme s'il n'avait rien compris à l'attitude de son ami, et lui emboîta le pas. Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux hors de portée pour pousser un soupir de soulagement et reporta son attention sur l'animal. Ses yeux brillaient furieusement, comme si la situation était la plus amusante qu'il ait jamais vécu. Elle dut réunir toute sa patience et toute son affection pour ne pas lui donner un coup de pied et lui ordonna de rentrer à la maison. Pour la première fois de la journée, il obéit et se dirigea vers la Cabane d'un pas lent et trainant. Pour un peu elle l'aurait cru blessé par le coup qu'elle avait rêvé lui asséner. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vérifia que personne ne les suivait ou, plus simplement, ne les regardait pour se hâter sur le chemin du retour. Elle laissa la porte entrouverte pour Sirius et alluma un feu dans le salon pour se réchauffer. Avec tout ça, elle avait oublié qu'elle ne portait rien de plus que sa robe de professeur et que celle-ci était tout simplement trempée. Elle se pelotonna là, tandis que son frère s'ébrouait et retrouvait sa forme humaine. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres et il semblait sur le point d'exulter. Lèvres pincées, elle évita son regard. Elle n'aurait pas le courage de le rabrouer s'il la regardait avec cet air de bonheur pur. Il poussa un soupir et lui passa sa cape sur les épaules. Elle le remercia en grommelant et sécha leurs vêtements en quelques mots et mouvements de baguette. Il se laissa tomber près d'elle et la poussa de l'épaule, doucement au début, puis plus brusquement. Elle le repoussa mollement.

« Oh allez, Veg ! C'était drôle, tu as vu la tête de la gamine ?

\- La gamine, comme tu l'appelles, est la meilleure amie d'Harry. Elle me soupçonne déjà de lui cacher quelque chose, alors si tu crois que ça va améliorer la situation…

\- Que tu es rabat-joie. Elle n'a rien pu comprendre, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre, » soupira-t-il, apparemment convaincu du bien-fondé de son amusement. « Minerva McGonagall n'a pas changé. Je l'inviterais bien prendre un thé, quand tout sera terminé.

\- Je t'en supplie, Sirius, un peu de sérieux. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour moi.

\- Pour toi ? Qu'est ce que tu risques, ça fait douze ans que tu as été innocentée. »

Elle soupira à son tour. Elle n'aimait pas raisonner son frère. Ce n'était pas naturel, pas… _Moi._ Elle ne l'avait jamais fait, c'était toujours à Remus ou à Peter d'essayer de le canaliser. Elle le suivait dans ses délires – sauf ceux qui incluaient des professeurs. Même à l'époque, elle tenait trop à l'opinion du corps enseignant pour s'attaquer directement à eux. Mais elle ne les aidait jamais à calmer Sirius, ç'aurait été l'équivalent d'un acte de haute-trahison et il ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. D'ailleurs, il était déjà agacé de son attitude. _Dommage, Patmol, que tu n'aies pas été là pendant ces douze longues années._ Il aurait mieux compris pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus jouer les adolescentes idiotes. Elle était fatiguée de le lui rappeler et elle n'avait pas le cœur de l'accuser de ne pas avoir été là. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent silencieux, à observer les flammes crépiter et s'élever dans l'âtre. Peut-être qu'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Qu'il s'en doutait, au moins un peu. Il tapait du pied furieusement, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle tressautait régulièrement, emportée par ses mouvements brusques. Elle finit par relever les yeux vers lui, attendant une quelconque réaction qui ne vint pas. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et il avait recouvré l'air aliéné qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il ne se concentrait plus sur elle ou sur toute autre chose que Peter et sa vengeance. Elle regretta son mutisme et reprit, angoissée.

« Ils ont envoyé le Ministère à l'école, pour interroger les professeurs. Ils… Me recherchent. » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question. « J'ai changé d'identité peu de temps après ton arrestation. McGonagall et Dumbledore pensaient que ça valait mieux. Maintenant ils pensent que je t'aide.

\- Pour une fois qu'ils disent la vérité…

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous devons être prudents. On ne doit pas renouveler ce genre de… Sortie trop souvent. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression, en t'écoutant, que tu étais la plus vieille de nous deux ? Tu parles comme si tu avais…

\- Trente ans. Et j'ai trente ans, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Elle se redressa et se releva, tendue. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, un inconnu, jamais elle n'aurait fait confiance à cet homme affaibli, délirant et fiévreux. Mais il était son frère et elle _devait_ lui faire confiance. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment le choix. S'il venait à se faire attraper elle ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que la dernière fois, ne serait-ce que parce que Lupin l'accuserait de l'avoir aidé à survivre. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Mais elle finirait elle aussi à Azkaban, dans le meilleur des cas. Elle frissonna rien qu'à l'idée que cela puisse arriver. Elle n'y survivrait pas. Les détraqueurs la rendrait aussi faible que Sirius, et elle n'aurait pas la force mentale pour leur résister. Elle deviendrait folle à lier et finirait par s'accuser de tous les meurtres qu'on voudrait lui attribuer. Elle croisa les bras, recherchant quelque protection invisible. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Sirius ne la laisserait pas tomber, et Remus n'oserait pas l'accuser. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle s'approcha de la porte menant au passage secret et s'arrêta juste devant le tunnel. Elle aurait aimé ne pas être mature et ne pas avoir grandi, être restée bloquée comme lui à dix-huit ans. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et serra les dents.

Elle en avait assez de se sentir coupable de tout et de rien, coupable de ne pas avoir été assez chaleureuse avec l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée, coupable de ne pas être la même que celle que son frère avait laissé, coupable de ne pas avoir eu le droit de s'occuper d'Harry, coupable de vouloir défendre tout ce qu'il lui restait de famille face à celle qui avait remplacé cette famille. On ne s'excuse pas d'avoir survécu. Ni de la manière dont on a réussi à survivre.

« Je dois parler à McGonagall. Je rentre à Poudlard. Si tu refuses de m'écouter et de rester à l'intérieur, essaye au moins d'être discret.

\- Oui, _maman._

\- Je ne pourrai pas t'aider à venger les Potter si je me retrouve à Azkaban. »

Elle ne se retourna pas et s'engouffra dans les galeries. Elle crut entendre un grognement rageur derrière elle, mais son esprit était déjà trop encombré pour réussir à s'en préoccuper. Elle ne se hâta pas autant qu'au départ et se surprit à observer les alentours éclairés par sa baguette. Le tunnel avait été creusé à même la terre, sans renforts ni pavages. Elle fit une pause une dizaine de mètres avant de rejoindre le Saule. Elle eut un petit sourire en distinguant dans les irrégularités des parois une petite alcôve, visiblement aménagé à coups de pelle. Elle s'agenouilla pour mieux la regarder. On y avait coincé une petite plaque de métal à demi mangée par la rouille, couverte d'une écriture légèrement tordue. Elle approcha sa baguette pour l'éclairer un peu plus et discerner ce qui y était inscrit… Même si c'était son écriture. _Bienvenue, toi qui oses braver les fantômes de la Cabane Hurlante ! Nous espérons que tu as pris tes dispositions quant à ce qui devra être fait de ton corps (si on le retrouve) avant de te lancer dans cette quête. Courage, avec un peu de chance nous n'éparpillerons pas tes restes à travers Pré-au-Lard._ Elle se fendit d'un sourire amusé. C'était l'idée de Peter, pour éloigner les imprudents qui auraient trouvé ce passage. C'était elle qui l'avait appliquée parce qu'elle avait, à l'époque, une écriture d'enfant. Quoi de plus effrayant qu'une écriture d'enfant ? _Nous aurions dû lui appliquer un charme de protection_ , songea-t-elle. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps avant de tomber en pièces. Elle s'en détourna après quelques instants de contemplation. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue, cette plaque. Sauf eux cinq. Et elle disparaitrait avant d'avoir été vue par qui que ce soit – et, pour une fois, elle l'espérait.

Elle s'extirpa et s'envola jusqu'aux abords de la Forêt Interdite. Il y avait de nouveau du monde et elle devait rester discrète. Elle rejoignit le pont couvert et attendit le coucher du soleil avant de passer les grandes portes du hall de Poudlard. Elle salua quelques élèves, sourit à d'autres et remonta les étages pour aller frapper à la porte de Minerva. Elle s'approchait de ses appartements quand elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix, derrière elle. Elle se raidit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour reconnaître le propriétaire de ladite voix. Elle laissa finalement ses épaules s'affaisser.

« Je vous aie cherchée, aujourd'hui, Eva. Où étiez-vous ? » Lupin s'approcha, les yeux cernés et le visage fatigué. « Je croyais que vous n'alliez pas à Pré-au-Lard avec les élèves.

\- C'est le cas. Mais j'avais quelques achats à y faire. Vous devriez y aller, un jour. Ça vous changerait d'air.

\- J'espère que vous n'étiez pas seule. Avec Black en liberté, ce serait faire preuve d'une imprudence crasse.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Sirius Black, » répliqua-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. « Tout le monde n'est pas persuadé de courir à sa mort en s'en approchant, voyez-vous. »

Il plissa ses yeux. Il voyait clair en elle, aussi surement qu'elle voyait clair en lui. Ils n'avaient pas passé toutes ses années ensemble sans être capable de se comprendre. Il détourna le regard pour lisser un faux-pli de sa robe. Il n'avait jamais porté de vêtements luxueux, mais il n'avait jamais non plus été aussi pauvrement habillé. _Peut-être qu'il porte encore ceux que je lui ai connus._ Elle pencha la tête, patiente. Elle n'avait jamais été femme à s'enrubanner mais au moins ses tenues étaient elles neuves ou en avaient au moins l'air. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait se salir dans le cadre de son travail elle n'avait jamais vu aucun élève faire exploser le moindre chaudron, pour l'instant. Elle se passait une main dans les cheveux quand elle suspendit son geste, glacée. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'état de ses habits en sortant du passage. Elle jeta un œil au bas de sa robe et déglutit. Elle était trempée la neige n'aidait pas… Mais elle était surtout couverte de terre et de poussière. Et l'ourlet n'était pas le seul à être sale : les tâches remontaient jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux. Il suivit bien évidemment la trajectoire de son regard et revint brusquement la fixer. Imprudence, c'était bien le mot. Elle releva le menton, prête à répondre à ses accusations.

« Et j'imagine que c'est là-bas que vous avez fait la rencontre d'un nuage de terre et de poussière, bien sûr ?

\- Vous voulez vraiment que nous ayons cette conversation, professeur Lupin ?

\- Non. Je ne vais pas tarder à être interrogé par le Ministère à mon tour et je préfère ne pas avoir à mentir, » susurra-t-il, presque menaçant. « Mais d'autres que moi n'auraient pas autant de scrupules à avertir les Aurors de vos… Aller-retour mystérieux.

\- J'imagine que je dois donc être heureuse de vous avoir rencontré avant que vous…

\- Soyez heureuse si vous le voulez, mais allez vous changer avant d'aller manger. Joyeux Noël, Eva. »

Un sourire sincère s'épanouit sur le visage d'Eva, avant qu'elle ne retrouve une expression plus neutre. Désarçonné, Lupin s'éloigna et la laissa avec son propre trouble. Elle avait eu l'impression de retrouver le Remus d'avant qui avait compris que le seul moyen de la faire agir était de lui donner des ordres simples. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen de contourner les conseils pour faire exactement l'inverse ce qui était attendu, dans le cas contraire. Et il avait eu le même ton autoritaire et faussement énervé, dissimulant une véritable affection. Même si cette dernière semblait alors plus lointaine. Elle hésita à le suivre, encouragée par ce qu'elle avait cru percevoir en lui, mais elle se força à se détourner et à rejoindre sa chambre… Avant que sa menace sous-jacente ne se trouve justifiée. Et elle avait beau se répéter qu'il n'avait fait que lui donner un ordre intéressé – il n'avait certainement pas envie d'être impliqué dans les affaires du Ministère, et non pas un conseil amical, elle ne put pas s'empêcher de tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Si elle se sentait un jour capable de vraiment lui pardonner et lorsque tout ça serait réglé, ils pourraient redevenir amis. _Amis._


	9. Chapter 9 - A hand to kill you

**A/N :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont pu commenter ! J'ai cru comprendre que l'absence de compréhension de Remus mobilisait pas mal de monde... Il va finir par comprendre,ne vous inquiétez pas. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps d'avoir toutes les preuves sous le nez. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre IX – A hand to kill you, a hand to guide you

Et Noël arriva. Elle n'attendait rien et ne se réveilla pas avec plus d'empressement que d'ordinaire. Elle se prépara sans hâte, comme tous les jours depuis le début des vacances. Elle releva ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et passa de l'eau sur son visage. Elle avait des cernes et même si ces dernières ne pouvaient rivaliser avec celles de Lupin, elles étaient anormalement foncées pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qu'elle. Elle les effleura d'un air las et les dissimula derrière un nuage de poudre. Elle dormait mal, ces derniers temps. La perspective d'une nouvelle sortie de Sirius l'effrayait et son absence de confiance en lui l'attristait. C'était un cercle vicieux dont elle ne parvenait pas à sortir et les fêtes n'y changeaient rien. Elle termina de se préparer et récupéra le petit paquet qu'elle avait préparé la veille. Une paire de ciseaux, du chocolat et un petit mot pour son frère. Elle n'allait pas le déposer elle-même, aussi avait-elle besoin de se rendre à la volière pour laisser le soin à une des chouettes de l'école de le faire. Elle s'enveloppa dans une cape de laine et sortit de sa chambre. Elle buta alors sur un autre paquet, posé devant sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour le récupérer. Il faisait la taille d'une petite brique mais pesait nettement moins lourd. Elle l'emporta avec elle et se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'à rejoindre les hiboux.

Ignorant pour l'instant son propre cadeau, elle s'approcha d'un des animaux et lui tendit le petit ballot. Elle lui caressa la tête et lui ordonna de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. La chouette fit claquer son bec en signe d'assentiment et s'envola. Elle la regarda s'éloigner avec envie et elle s'assit sur un banc à l'entrée, à moitié protégé par une avancée du toit. La neige recouvrait tout et il n'y avait pas un arbre, un toit qui ne soit pas entièrement blanc. Elle souffla un nuage de fumée et reporta son attention sur son mystérieux paquet. Il était soigneusement emballé dans un papier rouge et ne portait aucune étiquette, aucune indication. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur une boîte en bois de bonne facture. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba sur un pendentif figurant une étoile qu'elle reconnut instantanément : c'était l'étoile Alpha Canin Major, ou Sirius. Elle n'avait physiquement rien de différent d'une autre étoile mais elle était la réponse à un cadeau qu'elle avait elle-même fait à son frère des années plus tôt. Le même, en vérité, mais avec inscrit à son revers Vega. Il avait rit en lui disant que c'était le cadeau le plus égocentrique du monde et elle s'était vexée. Il lui avait ensuite promis de lui rendre la politesse. Elle récupéra le collier et le passa autour de son cou, par dessus sa cape et son écharpe. Il brillait, sous la lumière blafarde de décembre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, dans la boîte, que le satin qui supportait le bijou. Pas de carte. Elle tourna la tête vers la Forêt Interdite et imagina le véritable Sirius recevant ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé, souriant sans doute à son impertinence. Elle lui ordonnait sans emphase de couper ses cheveux et de se rendre un peu plus présentable, au cas où il reçoive une visite de leurs « amis communs ». _Le Ministère_. Qui d'autre ? Elle l'avait rendue suffisamment anonyme pour qu'ils ne risquent rien, mais on ne savait jamais.

Elle resta assise là à regarder le paysage jusqu'à sentir la faim la rappeler à l'ordre. Il était l'heure du déjeuner et elle y était attendue – du moins, c'est ce que lui avait fait comprendre le professeur Dumbledore quand elle l'avait croisé. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas lent, sa boîte sous le bras et les cheveux couverts d'une fine pellicule de neige. Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle ce fut pour voir une unique table dressée au centre de la pièce autour de laquelle étaient déjà assis quelques professeurs. Il n'y avait que douze couverts, dont certains étaient encore intacts. Elle salua l'assemblée et vint s'asseoir à côté du professeur Chourave, en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore. Rogue, McGonagall et Flitwick étaient déjà là, tandis que le concierge Rusard approchait avec méfiance. Elle se servit de la dinde et resta silencieuse, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait de longues années qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de vrai cadeau pour Noël, et l'idée d'en porter un de son frère l'avait mise d'une humeur radieuse. L'arrivée de quelques élèves n'y changea rien, d'autant plus qu'Harry et ses deux comparses en faisaient partie. Elle leur indiqua des sièges non loin d'elle et leur passa des plats tandis que Dumbledore s'amusait à ennuyer Rogue. Elle ne retint pas un rire quand il se retrouva affublé d'un hideux chapeau à tête de vautour. Ce dernier la foudroya du regard et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue. _Raté._ Ce ne fut que lorsque Trelawney s'approcha qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait une chaise. La professeure de divination tergiversa à l'idée qu'ils soient treize à table mais finit par s'asseoir, droite comme un i. Eva sentit Minerva se crisper à la seule perspective d'avoir à partager son repas avec sa collègue.

« Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin ?

\- J'ai bien peur que le malheureux soit encore malade, » répondit le directeur d'un air badin. « C'est d'autant plus dommage que cela tombe le jour de Noël.

\- J'imagine que vous deviez déjà le savoir, Sybille ? »

 _Et c'est parti._ Elle tourna la tête vers Harry, Hermione et Ron qui mangeaient près d'elle et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'une véritable joute verbale démarrait entre McGonagall et Trelawney, au grand plaisir de Granger qui n'appréciait visiblement pas la seconde. Il était évidemment question de Troisième Œil et de leur collègue, mais elle ne suivit la conversation que d'assez loin. Elle saisit juste qu'il allait partir d'ici peu de temps et qu'il avait pris la fuite quand elle lui avait proposé de lire son avenir. Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation à ce moment là, tandis que Dumbledore intervenait de nouveau, l'air de ne pas s'en préoccuper plus que de raison.

« A mon avis, il est très peu probable que la vie du professeur Lupin soit en danger immédiat. Severus, Eva, vous lui avez préparé sa potion ?

\- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, » s'empressa de répondre Rogue. « J'ai moi-même contrôlé celle du professeur Orgall.

\- Très bien. Il devrait être sur pied dans très peu de temps. »

Elle jeta un regard assassin à Rogue et termina son repas. La plupart des élèves ne tardèrent pas à quitter la table, mais elle vit Hermione s'approcher de McGonagall et échanger quelques mots avec elle. La réaction de sa collègue ne se fit pas attendre et elle se releva en faisant signe à la jeune fille de regagner sa salle commune. Elle lui adressa un regard insistant et lui demanda de la suivre. Les regards des professeurs présents la suivirent jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes disparaissent derrière les grandes portes. Il y avait une lueur de franc soupçon dans les yeux de Minerva et toute sa physionomie marquait la distance qu'elle avait décidé de mettre entre elle et son ancienne protégée. Son attitude la blessa mais elle lutta pour ne pas le montrer. Elle était plus forte que ça et elle avait trop à lui dire pour s'arrêter à un peu de froideur. Elle l'entraîna derrière une série de marches et regarda autour d'elle, craignant visiblement qu'on ne l'entende.

« Avez-vous offert à Harry cet Eclair de Feu ?

\- Un Eclair de… Non, bien sûr que non. Il en a reçu un ?

\- Oui. Sans carte ni adresse, de toute évidence, » ajouta le professeur avec réticence. « Je vais devoir le lui prendre.

\- Minerva, il n'a plus de balai et c'est un cadeau. Vous n'allez pas le lui prendre sous prétexte qu'il n'est pas signé, c'est insensé !

\- Ce pourrait être un piège de Black. Il est hors de question qu'il risque de tomber ou que le balai ne le blesse.

\- Sirius ne ferait pas une chose pareille ! »

Sa collègue détourna le regard, visiblement déçue. Elle s'attendait peut-être à un revirement de sa part, mais il n'était pas près d'arriver. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction des escaliers menant jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors et soupira. Elle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi lasse qu'en cet instant précis. Comme si le professeur McGonagall faisait enfin son âge. Elle y pensait rarement, mais sa situation n'était pas enviable. Pas du tout. Elle avait connu les parents d'Harry, aussi bien qu'elle la connaissait elle et elle devait surement les revoir à travers lui. Tout comme la majeure partie du corps enseignant, elle essayait simplement de le protéger et elle ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile en lui imposant un véritable dilemme entre lui et l'affection qu'elle avait pour elle. _Désolée, mon amie. Mais il faut faire des choix._ Et elle n'abandonnerait pas ce qui restait de sa famille pour ménager la conscience d'une vieille femme.

« C'est vous qui le dites, Eva. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est vraisemblablement toujours dans les environs, que le Ministère le recherche activement et qu'il a pénétré par effraction dans le château ?

\- Non, c'est inutile. Je le sais aussi bien que vous, » lâcha-t-elle. « Faites moi confiance et laissez ce balai à Harry. Si vous voulez que l'équipe gagne la coupe, il lui en faut bien un.

\- Je ne réduis pas la vie de Potter à la coupe de Quidditch. Et je préfère que nous la perdions plutôt que de le perdre lui à cause d'un balai offert par un meurtrier.

\- Sirius n'a tué personne ! »

Elle avait laissé sa colère l'emporter dans un éclat de voix beaucoup trop audible. Elle se tut brusquement et recula d'un pas. Le château était vide et c'était la seule chose qui la retenait de se jeter dans les escaliers pour courir à sa chambre et emballer ses affaires. Personne ne l'avait entendu, à part peut-être un fantôme ou deux. Ils ne s'en préoccupaient de toute façon pas. Elle fixa Minerva qui se mit à secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur et paradoxalement empreint de pitié. Elle avait le regard d'une adulte assistant au caprice d'une gamine, s'efforçant de rester calme devant ses vagissements ridicules. La mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, Eva attendit que le couperet tombe. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, la plaisanterie avait déjà assez duré. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, moins compatissante qu'impérieuse. L'aurait-elle forcé à s'agenouiller qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise.

« Etant donné que vous m'avez mal comprise la première fois, je me répète : je ne suis pas avec vous si vous vous obstinez à faire confiance à votre frère. Les preuves sont là et trop de gens sont morts à cause de lui.

\- Ne l'avez-vous donc jamais connu ? C'est à le croire. » Elle commençait à s'agiter mais elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. « Sirius aimait James comme son frère ! Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Vous ne m'avez soupçonné, alors pourquoi lui ?

\- Les preuves…

\- Les preuves sont fausses. Ouvrez les yeux bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez tous si aveugles ?

\- Le professeur Lupin m'avait parlé de vos fantasmes, mais je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez arrivée à ce point. » McGonagall déglutit et sa voix se fit plus froide encore. « A partir de maintenant, Eva, je vous interdis de sortir du château, ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres. Si vous vous échappez, je le saurais et je prendrai les mesures que j'estimerai nécessaires.

\- Vous pensez que je suis sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. »

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une constatation, et à sa lumière, tout prenait sens. La fausse affection de Lupin, les précautions autour d'elle, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un moyen de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas devenu le pantin de Black. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses. Si Granger avait profité de ses quelques instants d'intimité pour tout dire à Minerva, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que ses doutes se soient transformés en certitudes. Elle sentit ses jambes s'amollir sous son corps et elle dut employer toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'écrouler. A partir de maintenant, Sirius était seul, complètement seul, à moins qu'elle ne parvienne à lui envoyer un mot pour l'avertir de son enfermement. Et ce ne serait pas possible sans sortir du château. La volière n'était pas rattachée directement au bâtiment principal. Elle baissa les yeux et hocha finalement la tête, lentement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on essayait de l'entraver. _Les Black ne se laissent pas enfermer si facilement, vous devriez le savoir._ Elle eut une pensée pour Regulus, ce frère inconnu, mort dans des circonstances troubles. Lui non plus n'avait pas su rester enfermé, où qu'il ait pu être à cet instant.

« Très bien. Enfermez-moi, surveillez-moi, faites-moi écouter. Mais vous n'entrerez jamais dans ma tête pour y changer mes pensées.

\- Peut-être que ce ne sont plus vos pensées, ma fille. »

Elle eut un pincement au cœur et secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle n'était pas contrôlée par qui que ce soit et elle ne le serait jamais. Et surtout pas par le Ministère, sa propagande et sa violence. Et encore moins par son propre frère, sans baguette et sans la moindre envie de la manipuler. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle préférait espérer. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux femmes avant que la plus vieille ne disparaisse dans un minuscule couloir, déterminée à prendre à un garçon son premier véritable cadeau de Noël. Une petite voix dans la tête d'Eva lui murmura que les choses n'allaient pas aller en s'arrangeant. Et elle eut beau se convaincre que se n'était qu'une passade, elle déchanta rapidement.

Quand les élèves revinrent finalement des vacances, elle apprit d'Harry que Lupin lui donnait enfin des cours de soutien. Le sourire aux lèvres, il annonça qu'il maîtrisait la forme première du sortilège du Patronus et qu'il allait pouvoir se défendre si des détraqueurs venaient à l'attaquer de nouveau pendant le prochain match. Elle se retint de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait pas de balai et se contenta de le féliciter. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs que la veille dudit match que son Eclair de Feu lui fut rendu. Les cris de joie et d'admiration qui lui parvinrent du terrain ne furent pas compliqués à interpréter, bien qu'elle ne sut vraiment leur raison que le lendemain. Cette fois-ci, Sirius ne vint pas. Elle avait été « autorisée » à sortir sous bonne garde – et quelle garde que celle de Minerva en personne. Et la victoire de son équipe ne la rendit pas moins stricte à son égard, d'autant que Potter avait eu à faire usage de son nouveau sortilège. Elle fut raccompagnée à l'intérieur par Rogue, ravi de pouvoir la prendre de haut, et elle n'entendit que de loin les clameurs de joie des Gryffondors dans leur salle commune. Elle aurait aimé y participer, mais qu'y aurait-elle fait ? Elle n'était plus élève et elle n'était même pas certaine d'être si enthousiaste que ça. Bien sûr, elle avait sentie une vague de fierté l'envahir quand elle avait vu le bouclier argenté projeté par Harry. Mais son enfermement lui pesait et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider avec Pettigrow et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Son ennui et sa langueur furent interrompus de la pire des façons, la nuit même de la victoire des Gryffondors. Elle veillait, comme très souvent depuis le début de l'année, quand elle entendit des éclats de voix s'élever des étages inférieurs. Elle enfila sa robe rapidement, releva ses cheveux et sortit. Plus elle s'approchait de la salle commune des vainqueurs, plus les voix se faisaient fortes et paniquées. Elle resta dehors, les yeux sur le portrait du Chevalier au Catogan, remplaçant provisoire de la Grosse Dame. Il était fièrement dressé sur son cheval, attendant la première occasion pour ouvrir sa porte. Elle fut surprise dans ses contemplations par McGonagall sortant justement de la salle commune. Elle ne lui accorda aucune attention et se tourna vers le tableau.

« Chevalier du Catogan, » dit-elle. « Avez-vous laissé entrer un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instants ?

\- Sans aucun doute, gente dame.

\- Vous… Vous avez fait ça ? Mais… Le mot de passe !

\- Il les avait tous ! » assura-t-il, fier de lui. « Tous ceux de la semaine ! Ecrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre ! »

Elle retint son souffle et tourna les yeux vers sa collègue. Elle semblait sur le point de s'étrangler. D'autres professeurs arrivèrent rapidement, de sorte qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de lui parler, mais elle comprit sans qu'on lui explique. Sirius avait une nouvelle fois tenté de s'introduire dans le château pour se débarrasser de Pettigrow… Et il avait visiblement échoué. Lupin lui lança un regard insistant quand la directrice de Gryffondor les avertit de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait réussi, Merlin sait comment, à obtenir les mots de passe de Neville Londubat et s'était introduit dans le dortoir d'Harry Potter avec un couteau. Elle en conclut qu'il avait tenté de le tuer, guettant la réaction d'Eva. Elle resta stoïque, attendant qu'on lui ordonne de fouiller le château avec les autres. Tandis que les enseignants se distribuaient les secteurs, elle fut volontairement laissée à l'écart et on lui demanda de retourner dans sa chambre. Vexée, elle fit néanmoins mine de s'y rendre avant de couper la route à Lupin qui devait se charger des salles du premier étage. Il se fendit d'un long soupir mais s'arrêta, contraint et forcé.

« Vous devriez être dans vos appartements, Eva.

\- Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire pendant que tout le monde chasse Black, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Laissez-moi venir avec vous.

\- Les ordres du directeur sont clairs à votre égard et je n'ai absolument pas envie de les contredire.

\- Dumbledore a ordonné des choses me concernant ?

\- Il a accepté les mesures du professeur McGonagall et elles impliquent de ne pas vous laisser vous mêler de ce qui concerne Black. »

 _Evidemment._ Elle secoua la tête lentement mais ne se décala pas. S'il voulait vraiment passer, il était parfaitement capable de la pousser ou de l'éviter. Mais il ne le fit pas. Ils échangèrent de très longs regards, obstiné d'une part, résigné de l'autre, avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un nouveau soupir et lui fasse signe de le suivre. Elle ne le laissa pas répéter et lui emboîta le pas. Les premiers instants furent incroyablement silencieux, comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment ce qu'il fallait dire à l'autre. Remus se contentait d'ouvrir toutes les pièces, d'y faire un tour et de continuer à marcher. Elle surveillait plutôt les allers-et-venues des uns et des autres. Si McGonagall la voyait faire… Elle eut un sourire à l'idée. C'était comme revenir quinze ans en arrière et s'enfuir de leur dortoir en pleine nuit pour aller couvrir son bureau de fleurs et de mots doux. _Sauf qu'il n'est pas question que je lui offre des fleurs._ Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à terminer la première partie des salles de classes. Lupin se tourna alors vers elle et croisa les bras. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose et ce quelque chose paraissait important. Assez pour qu'il n'ait pas résisté à l'envie de le lui dire, en tout cas.

« Avant que tu ne fasses la moindre remarque sarcastique, je voulais… M'excuser de ce que j'ai pu te dire, la dernière fois. Quand tu es venue dans ma chambre.

\- Si tu t'excuses uniquement parce que tu crains que je ne sois sous Imperium, c'est inutile. Black ne se laisserait pas tromper par ce genre de choses.

\- Non, je ne suis pas persuadé que tu le sois. Tu serais bien plus imprudente si tu l'étais. Enfin, il te rendrait imprudente, » continua-t-il, sérieux. « Je suis sincère, Eva. Tu n'es pas venue au bon moment et on me soupçonne autant que l'on te soupçonne. Enfin…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse te soupçonner autant que l'on me soupçonne, cher Remus. Mais j'imagine qu'ils puissent se méfier de toi. »

Il hocha la tête et s'appuya sur une balustrade de pierre. Il n'y avait personne à cet étage, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer et les autres s'affairaient suffisamment pour ne pas les surprendre. Et elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre elle avait envie de parler avec lui. Il ne la comprenait pas encore et la croyait encore moins, mais au moins ne la prenait-il pas pour une apprentie meurtrière. C'était déjà beaucoup, à la lumière de la confiance que lui accordait Minerva. Ou de son absence, c'était selon. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, les pieds pendant au dessus du sol. En contrebas, Rusard faisait les cent pas. Il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de surveiller l'étage supérieur – ç'aurait été lui donner une intelligence qu'il n'avait pas. Elle balançait ses jambes distraitement quand il reprit.

« J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ni me menacer, cette fois-ci ?

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de le faire, non, » s'esclaffa-t-elle. « Et en toute honnêteté, je pense que j'ai suffisamment de raison de refuser de parler avec toi.

\- Je sais. Ne te figure pas que tu es la seule à avoir souffert, cette dernière décennie.

\- Tu aurais pu revenir à n'importe quel moment. Jusqu'à il y a peu… Je t'attendais toujours. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains. A son annulaire gauche brillait faiblement un anneau d'argent tout simple, sans fioritures, sans pierreries. C'était sa bague de fiançailles. Il la lui avait offerte l'été qui avait précédé la mort de James et Lily. Ils voulaient suivre leur exemple et se marier peu de temps après qu'elle ait quitté l'école, fraichement diplômée et jeune adulte. Et même si ce vieux rêve avait disparu avec lui, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de retirer cet anneau. Ç'aurait été comme arracher la dernière chose qui la reliait à ses années de félicité. Elle coula un regard furtif à Remus. Lui aussi regardait sa main. Il transpirait ses regrets et remords et son visage n'exprimait qu'une culpabilité déchirante. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait désiré qu'il souffre autant qu'elle mais… Pas devant elle.

« J'y ai pensé. Les premières semaines j'étais sur le point de revenir presque tous les jours, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche, éteinte. « Mais à chaque fois… Je me sentais coupable de t'avoir crue capable de trahir James et Lily et je me disais que tu n'accepterais pas mon retour. Avec le temps je me suis convaincu que ça te laissait une chance de trouver quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas malade et rejeté par la société toute entière. Quand Vega a disparu, j'ai cru que… Que tu étais morte. » Son regard perdit toute vie à la simple mention de sa mort. Elle dut lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas s'approcher de lui et… _Non._ « Mais le Ministère n'en a jamais parlé alors j'ai imaginé que tu avais changé d'identité. Ce n'était pas moins douloureux que t'imaginer loin de l'Angleterre avec quelqu'un d'autre mais au moins… Tu allais bien. »

Sa voix était rauque et ses yeux fuyants alors qu'il terminait son triste résumé. Troublée, Eva se mit à fixer le sol avec obstination. Il y avait eu tant d'occasions manquées, entre eux. Peut-être que si elle était restée Vega Black, il serait revenu. Il n'aurait pas été persuadé qu'elle l'avait fuit, même si ça avait été le cas. Et peut-être qu'elle aurait dû le chercher un peu plus, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Elle éprouva brusquement une intense sensation de gâchis, comme si ces douze années avaient pu être évitées en un battement de cils. Elle se sentait comme l'adolescente qu'elle avait été à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble et cette résurgence de sentiments lui tordit le cœur. Elle avait imaginé que tout ce qu'il y avait pu y avoir entre eux serait mort avec la haine qu'il lui inspirait, mais elle avait oublié que la haine n'est pas l'inverse de l'amour. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Près d'elle, elle sentait Remus hésiter, comme elle quelques minutes auparavant. Elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas venir tenter de la consoler. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour le regarder, ses yeux avaient perdus de leur tristesse. Elle se força à sourire, mais ne parvint qu'à grimacer.

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner, Remus. Pas encore. Pas avec tous les doutes que tu as encore sur Sirius et sur moi, pas après toutes ces années mais… » Elle chercha ses mots tandis qu'il restait là, immobile, à la regarder. « Une partie de moi t'aime toujours et tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Peut-être que le temps m'aidera à choisir entre cette partie là et celle qui te hait.

\- Je ne te demande rien. Enfin… Si, » murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras, Nocta ?

\- J'imagine que oui. »

Elle avait mis plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Elle se releva et s'avança vers lui. Il l'attira contre son torse et la serra doucement. La tête posée contre son cœur, elle glissa à son tour ses bras autour de lui. Elle resta ainsi longtemps, des larmes au bord des yeux, avec la sensation douloureuse de n'être plus celle qui avait passé tant d'heures dans ces bras. Tout semblait naturel et elle avait pourtant l'impression d'observer la scène de loin, de n'être plus consciente de ses gestes. Son odeur, sa taille, la force de son étreinte, tout lui rappelait une époque bénie où tout était plus simple. _Une époque perdue._


	10. Chapter 10 - The wasted years

**LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre X – The wasted years without my only

Un climat de méfiance et de paranoïa flotta sur le château la semaine qui suivit. Les élèves, premiers concernés, se transmettaient rumeurs et bruits de couloir jusqu'à les amplifier de manière ridicule. Tantôt Ron Weasley s'était battu en duel contre Black, tantôt c'était plutôt Potter qui l'avait chassé avec véhémence. Quoiqu'il en soit, personne n'était rassuré et les allégations allaient bon train sur la manière dont il s'était introduit une deuxième fois dans l'école. Les parents d'élèves accusaient Dumbledore, Dumbledore accusait les détraqueurs, les professeurs ne savaient plus vers qui se tourner et elle était au milieu de tout ça avec la désagréable sensation d'être le point de convergence d'un certain nombre de regards – et pas des moindres. McGonagall ne la quittait plus des yeux, les portraits semblaient la suivre où qu'elle aille, Rogue lui glissait de temps en temps des sous-entendus aussi lourds que son nez et elle ne pouvait plus faire cours aux troisième année sans sentir peser sur elle les soupçons à peine dissimulés de Granger. La façon dont elle fixait Lupin quand il était dans les environs lui laissait penser qu'elle avait aussi deviné pour lui. _Quel talent,_ ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser. Dommage qu'elle n'ait ni le temps ni la patience de s'occuper d'elle. Si elle ébruitait ses doutes, elle serait capable d'encourager Servillus à lâcher la bride. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Depuis l'épisode de l'apparition de Sirius dans le dortoir de Potter, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de revoir Lupin. Son attitude n'avait pas dû plaire à Minerva et elle avait dû lui serrer la bride à lui aussi – juste histoire d'être certaine qu'il n'était pas lui aussi sous le contrôle de Black. Le pire, c'est qu'elle comprenait pourquoi elle était aussi intransigeante. Elle avait peur pour la vie d'Harry et se retourner contre Eva et Remus devait ressembler à une véritable trahison, pour elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix et il valait mieux froisser leur sensibilité plutôt que de risquer de mettre le garçon en danger. Aussi ne tentait-elle plus d'attiser la colère de sa collègue, malgré toute l'envie qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle essayait plutôt de se faire oublier, ce qui n'était pas évident avec toute la surveillance organisée autour d'elle.

Pour ne rien arranger, le rat de Weasley avait disparu. Autrement dit, _Peter_ avait disparu. Il avait dû comprendre que quelque chose se tramait, dans sa stupide petite tête de rongeur. Elle avait cru entendre que le chat de Granger le harcelait mais elle doutait que ce soit la véritable raison de sa disparition. Si c'était le cas et que le félin en avait eu la peau, il aurait droit à des boîtes de thon à n'en plus finir pour les avoir débarrasser d'un traître doublé d'un meurtrier. Mais elle ne faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il était trop malin pour ça… Ou trop lâche. Elle préférait ne pas trop y penser. A chaque fois qu'elle l'imaginait, ses pensées la ramenaient vers Sirius, enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante, prévoyant sans doute une nouvelle escapade à Poudlard. En tout état de cause, elle s'enfermait dans son travail et dans ses copies pour éviter de trop penser tout court. Quand ce n'était pas son frère, le problème, c'était Remus et ses sentiments contradictoires. Douze ans n'avaient pas suffi à le lui faire haïr définitivement et elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment le vouloir. Si elle devait le croiser régulièrement à longueur de temps, il valait mieux rétablir des relations au moins cordiales, si ce n'est tout simplement amicales. _Oui, amicales._ Si elle était prête à… Disons, passer outre les erreurs du passé elle n'en était pas au point de vouloir tenter le diable à nouveau.

Les élèves profitèrent du week-end pour sortir de nouveau à Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait toujours froid, mais la neige n'était plus tombée depuis plusieurs jours, de sorte qu'elle s'était transformée en gadoue sombre et lourde. Elle n'avait pas assisté à leur départ – elle avait du retard dans l'examen des potions des première année, mais jeta un coup d'œil à leur retour. Elle aurait aimé sortir, elle aussi. _Pas encore, mais ça va venir._ C'était comme un mantra qu'elle se répétait inlassablement à chaque fois que lui prenait l'envie de partir de l'école et de braver les interdits de Minerva. Elle détourna le regard et revint à ses potions. Elles étaient assez médiocres et elle en avait assez des philtres anti furoncles. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en voyait tous les ans. Elle soupira et continua de prendre des notes. Elle s'ennuyait tant et si bien que lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Elle ordonna d'entrer et se releva. C'était Lupin, un morceau de parchemin à la main et l'air visiblement troublé. Elle cilla et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Eva, tu reconnais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? » Elle baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il lui tendait et mit un instant avec de comprendre. Son visage s'illumina lorsque ce fut le cas. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa en sa direction. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Des traits se dessinèrent progressivement sur le parchemin, jusqu'à représenter le château dans son ensemble. Des petits points surmontés d'étiquettes indiquaient les mouvements de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient et elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de se repérer. Deux points immobiles : Remus Lupin et Vega Black. Elle grimaça à l'idée que la carte ne s'était pas adaptée à son changement d'identité et la replia. _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue et Miss Nocta, spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte du Maraudeur._ Elle effleura les plis et les déchirures du parchemin et le soupesa. Il était plus petit que dans son souvenir, même s'il commençait à remonter à loin. Elle releva les yeux vers Remus qui ne partageait visiblement pas son enthousiasme. Elle se rembrunit.

« Eh bien ? Tu n'es pas content de la retrouver ? Ça fait des années que je me demandais où elle était. Je la croyais détruite.

\- Visiblement non. Et Harry était en sa possession.

\- Harry ? C'est plutôt adéquat.

\- Peu importe. Rends la moi. » Il la lui prit des mains presque brusquement. « Avant que nous ne continuions je dois vérifier que tu es bien toi-même.

\- C'est une blague Remus ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne croyais…

\- Je dois m'en assurer. »

Il était crispé, presque rigide. Il fit les cent pas, ce que la carte dans sa main répercuta. Elle ne bougeait pas, vaguement agacée par autant de précautions, et elle croisa les bras. Il réfléchissait visiblement à une question à lui poser, une question dont elle serait la seule à connaître la réponse. Et ce n'était pas si facile, étant donné que les Maraudeurs partageaient presque tout, à l'époque. Quand enfin il trouva, son empressement sembla se transformer en gêne et il s'arrêta. Elle soutint son regard tandis qu'il vérifiait que la porte était vraiment fermée.

« Où, quand et comment t'ais-je demandée en mariage ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Il l'avait presque murmuré. Devant son mutisme, il insista. « Réponds-moi.

\- Dans la Cabane Hurlante, pendant ma sixième année et peu de temps après mon anniversaire. Tu es venu de Londres et tu m'as donné rendez-vous là-bas en me disant que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, » finit-elle par répondre, l'air absent. « Je suis arrivée tard, j'avais cours de potion et Slughorn m'avait tenue la jambe. Tu étais déjà là et tu avais allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, tu n'avais pas pu venir chez Sirius à Noël. Tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tu m'as dit que je t'avais manquée. Je t'ai répondu que toi aussi. Il y a eu un silence et je me suis inquiétée, jusqu'à ce que tu t'écartes un peu pour me serrer les mains dans les tiennes. Tu m'as dit que tu avais beaucoup réfléchi et que tu devais me demander quelque chose. » Elle fit une pause, la gorge serrée et la voix rauque. Elle se l'éclaircit avant de continuer. « Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec moi. Quand j'ai voulu répondre tu m'as arrêtée et tu m'as demandé si je désirais être ta femme, une fois que j'aurais terminé les cours et que nous serions en mesure de nous installer ensemble. Je me suis mise à pleurer, tu t'es inquiété et je t'ai arrêté en te disant que je t'aimais aussi et que je ne voulais rien d'autre que ça. Tu t'es aussi mis à pleurer et on s'est embrassé. On a passé la nuit dans la cabane, à faire l'amour et à se répéter qu'on s'aimait, jusqu'à ce que tu m'obliges à retourner en cours. »

Il resta muet de très longs instants, comme s'il revivait les évènements qu'elle avait décrit. Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais elle crut voir ses yeux luire, comme humides. Elle essuya les siens d'un revers de manche et attendit qu'il décide si elle était assez elle-même. Il lui redonna finalement le parchemin et pointa un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Elle n'était pas certaine de l'endroit où il menait, mais elle suivit la direction de son doigt. Il indiquait des points qui tournaient en rond, frénétiquement. Au dessus de ces derniers, deux mots bougeaient paresseusement, comme lassé de devoir suivre des mouvements si erratiques. Elle réagit à peine. _Peter Pettigrow._ Oui, le rat devait être dans le château, en train de fuir un chat ou un énorme chien noir. Un nouveau sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, mais cette fois il était presque froid. Il était temps qu'il comprenne. Elle posa la carte sur son lit et observa Remus. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel déballage de souvenirs et il n'appréciait sans doute pas les prendre en pleine figure avec autant de violence. Elle s'assit près de la carte et lui fit signe de faire de même. Elle enchanta sa porte pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas et qu'elle ne laisse pas passer le moindre son et rangea sa baguette.

« Alors… Ça y est, tu me crois ?

\- C'est surréaliste mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. » Il poussa un soupir exténué. « Peter vivant, ça veut au moins dire que Sirius ne l'a pas tué.

\- Et que ce n'est pas lui qui a vendu James et Lily.

\- Ça c'est de la surinterprétation. Mais… Oui, c'est ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ça fait du bien, n'est-ce pas ? » osa-t-elle demander, d'une voix plus douce. « De savoir que mon propre frère n'est pas un monstre ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire flotta sur le visage de Remus tandis qu'il se passait une main sur le visage. Il avait vieilli mais elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Quand il souriait, il faisait son âge. Mais quand il était aussi abattu, elle avait l'impression de voir un homme déjà vieux devant elle. Bien différent de celui qui lui avait demandé sa main des années plus tôt. Oh qu'il devait avoir honte de l'avoir prise pour une illuminée, et plus encore d'avoir pris son meilleur ami pour un tueur ! Que sa culpabilité devait être dévorante, d'avoir laissé croupir douze ans ce même ami à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Elle approcha sa main de lui mais suspendit son geste. C'était intime. C'était ses pensées. Elle n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper, ils n'étaient plus ensembles. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'ils soient encore des amis. Mais à ce titre, elle n'était certaine de rien. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus amis pour qu'elle sache si c'était bien ça, ce qui restait entre eux et qui les unissait toujours contre leur gré. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle finit par lui prendre la main, doucement. Il ne la repoussa pas.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi, Vega. Tu cries la vérité depuis tout ce temps et je n'ai pas su l'entendre.

\- Les preuves étaient contre moi, jusqu'à présent. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir… En tout cas pas pour ça.

\- Pour _ça_ aussi, je suis désolé. Même si ce ne sont que des mots, » lâcha-t-il. « Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

\- Personne ne mérite ce genre de choses. Mais le pire, dans tout ça, ce n'est pas tellement ce qui s'est passé il y a douze ans. C'est ce qui se passe maintenant. J'ai beau t'en vouloir et te haïr, au moins un peu, je n'arrive pas à me passer de toi. »

Elle se mit à sourire piteusement, presque désolée de sa mièvrerie. Il ne sourit pas, ne se moqua pas. Il ressentait peut-être la même chose qu'elle, mais autant elle ne pouvait en vouloir à personne de continuer à l'aimer… Enfin, l'aimer d'une certaine manière, autant lui ne pouvait que s'en vouloir d'oser vouloir la récupérer. Lui qui avait brisé leur confiance comme on brise un miroir ne pouvait pas la regarder sans y voir les fêlures à peine recollées. Il caressa du pouce la main qu'il avait dans la sienne et laissa le silence filer. C'était presque agréable. Fut un temps ils pouvaient rester ainsi, sans parler, pendant des heures. Evidemment, ce n'était plus pareil mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se répéter des excuses et des reproches pour savoir que l'autre les pensait.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée et le château semblait s'être endormie. Les élèves devaient pourtant être dans la Grande Salle en train de manger, mais il n'y avait pas un son autour d'eux. Rien que leur respiration et le bruit assourdissant de leurs pensées. Et c'était largement suffisant, dans un sens. Ni elle ni lui n'osait parler de Sirius. Même s'ils ne risquaient rien et qu'elle avait vérifié une dizaine de fois si sa chambre était sure, ils n'osaient pas. Et il y avait autre chose : à chaque fois qu'ils avaient parlé de lui, ils avaient toujours fini par se hurler dessus, que ce soit maintenant ou à l'époque. Il avait toujours été un sujet sensible, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle se laissa tomber allongée sur le lit, à fixer le ciel de velours, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, pour Sirius ? Je ne peux pas sortir. Minerva me surveille en permanence.

\- Je peux encore aller et venir, mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire. Nous n'allons pas chasser le rat de Ron Weasley à travers toute l'école sans donner de raison valable.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. » Elle sourit à l'idée. « Je vais écrire un mot pour lui. Tu n'auras qu'à le faire envoyer par un hibou de l'école. Il doit savoir que nous sommes avec lui.

\- D'accord. Tu n'auras qu'à me le déposer dans mon casier. »

Il hocha la tête et se laissa tomber à son tour, près d'elle. La carte, toujours active, était posée entre eux, ainsi que sa baguette. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ils étaient très proches, physiquement. Leurs vêtements se touchaient et ses cheveux effleuraient le visage de Remus. Un bref instant, elle se demanda si elle pouvait s'approcher un peu plus, avant de décréter que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne devait pas replonger, elle se l'était dit et répété. Les choses auraient beau allé en s'arrangeant, elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un homme qui l'avait déjà abandonnée par le passé, même si elle n'entendait désormais plus dans sa tête que les voix qui l'incitaient à se rapprocher un peu plus, à poser sa tête sur son épaule et à lui demander de passer la nuit avec elle. Tout pour ne plus ressentir la solitude qui l'avait habitée toutes ces années et qui semblait doucement s'effacer à mesure qu'elle laissait Remus revenir vers elle. Ce n'était pas douloureux, ce n'était pas aussi marquant qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer. C'était comme revenir chez soi après une longue absence, alors que rien n'a changé. Et pourtant tout avait changé. Elle hasarda ses doigts sur les joues balafrées de l'homme à côté d'elle et en effleura les cicatrices. Il tiqua, sur le point de se relever. Elle serra sa main plus fort pour le convaincre ne pas le faire.

Alors il se tourna vers elle et ils échangèrent un long regard. Il était lourd de sens et de sous-entendus. Il lui demandait la permission et, de son côté, elle hésitait à la lui donner. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une bataille entre son cœur et sa raison, ses souvenirs et les leçons qu'elle en avait tirées. N'importe quelle personne raisonnable et saine d'esprit aurait demandé à cet homme revenu du passé de quitter la pièce et de modérer ses ardeurs – elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, après tout. Mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle n'était pas raisonnable et elle n'était pas tout à fait saine d'esprit. Elle acquiesça alors imperceptiblement mais ce fut assez pour lui. Il lâcha sa main et vint poser la sienne sur sa joue. Oui, c'était comme rentrer chez soi. Tout était simple, presque routinier. La manière dont il approcha son visage du sien, la manière dont ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, le goût qu'elles avaient, rien n'était nouveau. Rien n'avait changé. Tout avait changé. Ce baiser avait la saveur de l'interdit, des regrets et du manque. Elle avait embrassé d'autres lèvres que les siennes, en douze ans, mais elles n'avaient jamais vraiment comblé le trou béant qu'il avait laissé dans son cœur. Tout le temps que dura leur étreinte, elle se sentit entière, pour la première fois depuis douze ans. Les yeux fermés, ils le firent durer de peur de briser l'illusion que tout allait et que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant. Quand enfin ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, elle posa son front contre le sien et resta yeux fermés. Elle sentit son souffle contre ses joues, ses lèvres. Son corps lui en demandait plus, toujours plus, comme une brûlure réclamerait de l'eau pour s'apaiser.

« On aurait pas dû faire ça, » murmura-t-il, aussi peu convaincu que convaincant. « Toi et moi…

\- Je sais.

\- Je devrais y aller.

\- Oui, tu devrais. »

Il se redressa, dos à elle. Toujours allongée, elle se demanda s'il allait partir ou s'il allait rester. La flamme qui s'était allumée dans son ventre se calmait doucement et elle n'avait plus envie que d'une chose : ne pas passer la nuit seule. Avoir quelqu'un avec elle à côté de qui s'endormir. Il resta assis au bout du lit une minute ou deux, elle ne sut le dire, avant de se relever et de poser sa veste sur un fauteuil. Elle se mit à sourire. Lui non plus n'était pas d'humeur à écouter sa raison. Dans les couloirs, les élèves regagnaient leur salle commune dans un tumulte de rires et de bavardages. Ils n'étaient pas descendus manger mais ce n'était pas si important. Pas autant, en tout cas, que la présence de l'un pour l'autre. Elle attendit qu'il ait retiré tout ce qu'il y avait de superflu dans ses vêtements pour se glisser dans sa salle de bain et se changer. Elle défit son chignon, se démaquilla et revint. Il était en train de parcourir des yeux les copies qu'elle avait fini de noter. Elle l'observa avant de déposer son collier sur sa table de nuit, au milieu des livres et des feuilles volantes. Le contrecoup de toutes les nuits blanches qu'elle avait passées depuis le début de l'année et de son angoisse quasi-permanente lui tombaient dessus presque violemment, maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Elle défit le lit, se glissa dans les draps et fit signe à Remus de venir. Il récupéra la carte et sa baguette et les déposa sur son bureau, avant de fermer les rideaux d'un coup de la sienne.

La chambre plongée dans le noir, elle ne put que deviner qu'il était venu s'allonger près d'elle. Il restait obstinément de son côté du lit, même s'il allait forcément s'en détacher pendant la nuit. Elle sourit toute seule, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Déjà ensommeillée, elle réprima un bâillement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu, » chuchota-t-elle. « Merci d'être resté.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté que je revienne.

\- Bonne nuit, Lunard.

\- Bonne nuit, Nocta. »

Elle ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. Un des premiers depuis longtemps, pendant lequel elle ne se réveilla pas toutes les heures en se demandant quand est-ce que le matin finirait par arriver. Il arriva sans qu'elle ne l'attende et elle ne rouvrit les yeux que sur le coup de huit heure. C'était dimanche, elle n'avait pas besoin de se lever tôt et, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de quitter ses draps. Elle se tourna vers Remus, toujours endormi, de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne s'était qu'à peine rapproché, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à s'assurer qu'il n'outrepassait pas la ligne de démarcation imaginaire qu'il avait tracée en eux. Elle allait se relever pour passer dans sa salle de bain quand elle le sentit bouger. Dans la pénombre à peine perturbée par les raies de lumière des volets, elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir et fixer le vide au dessus d'elle, comme s'il tentait de se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il y faisait. Son regard finit par se focaliser et il lui sourit, presque timidement. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette sur sa table de chevet – en vain, elle était sur son bureau. Elle soupira et se releva, boitillant légèrement de s'être levée trop vite. Elle la récupéra et fit entrouvrir les volets, de sorte que la pièce se retrouva doucement éclairée par la lumière du matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte, toujours là, toujours en fonctionnement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mouvements, même dans les salles communes. La plupart des élèves dormaient encore, les autres révisaient les prochains examens. Elle aurait pu préparer celui qu'elle leur réservait, mais elle n'en avait absolument pas le courage. Elle réintégra le lit à peine une minute ou deux après qu'elle l'ait quitté, sous le rire de Lupin qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Quel effort, » la railla-t-il en souriant. « Tu penses que tu vas devoir dormir combien de temps pour reprendre des forces ?

\- Jusqu'à demain, au moins. Et ne te moque pas, tu n'as pas plus envie de bouger que moi.

\- Mes épreuves sont prêtes, je n'ai pas de copies en retard et on est dimanche.

\- Les miennes le sont presque, il ne me reste que quelques… » Elle se tut quand il éclata de nouveau de rire, faussement vexée. « Continue donc de rire, mais je te rappelle que c'est ma chambre et mon lit. »

Elle lui adressa un regard noir et se laissa théâtralement tomber sur les oreillers. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer en train de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela dit, il n'avait pas tort. Si elle avait presque rattrapé son retard en terme de cours et de corrections, elle n'avait pas encore terminé d'écrire les épreuves des premières et troisième année, et encore moins celles des cinquième qui passaient pourtant leurs BUSES. Elle n'avait eu la tête à ça, ces derniers temps, mais elle allait devoir s'y mettre si elle ne voulait pas subir les remarques acerbes de Rogue ou, pire, les reproches de McGonagall. Ou de Dumbledore, quoiqu'elle doutait de l'idée même qu'il puisse la blâmer de ne pas aimer les examens, d'un côté ou de l'autre de la feuille. Elle enfouit son visage dans les coussins et elle fit mine d'ignorer la présence de Remus près d'elle. Maintenir les apparences fut plus compliquer quand il se mit à caresser son dos d'une main distraite. Elle se mit à sourire et tourna finalement la tête vers lui. Il avait bravé sa propre limite imaginaire pour se glisser un peu plus près d'elle. Elle pivota pour lui faire face et posa sa propre main sur sa joue, celle qui n'était pas couverte de cicatrices. Elle envoyait paître ses propres résolutions avec la facilité d'un coup de vent, mais finalement, ce n'était pas si grave. Sa fierté n'en était pas blessée, en tout cas pas vraiment. Elle vit son regard se promener sur son visage avant de glisser sur ses épaules, son buste et dans le décolleté de sa nuisette. Il cligna des yeux et se reconcentra sur ses yeux, comme s'il venait une nouvelle de transgresser une règle tacite. _On en a tellement outrepassé en l'espace d'une journée qu'elles n'ont plus aucun sens._

Ce fut pourtant lui qui s'écarta en premier pour aller se préparer. Presque déçue, elle s'assit en attendant qu'il ressorte de la salle de bain habillé pour faire de même. Quand elle revint, elle le vit en train de remettre ses chaussures. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte pour le regarder faire, pensive. Son départ précipité lui laissait un goût doux-amer dans la gorge. Il n'allait rien se passer de plus entre eux, bien sûr, mais… Mais… _Ce n'est pas faute de le vouloir._ Elle se maudit intérieurement d'aller jusqu'à le désirer alors qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais lui pardonner. Elle avançait à pas beaucoup trop rapides vers une rédemption qu'elle ne voulait pas lui offrir si vite. Et le pire, c'est que ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. _Quelle idiote._

« Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Plus je reste plus on risque de faire quelque chose qu'on regrettera tous les deux. Je me trompe ?

\- Non. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on le regretterait.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'on ne l'a pas encore fait, » sourit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Tu la déverrouilles ?

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

\- Sincèrement, Vega, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je croyais que tu me détestais.

\- Je le croyais aussi, » soupira-t-elle. « Ne me pousse pas à revoir ma position.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas. Je te préfère ainsi. Fais moi passer la lettre de Sirius dés que tu l'auras écrite. »

Elle acquiesça et désenchanta la serrure. Il lui lança un petit regard et sortit. Elle resta debout au centre de la chambre, bras croisés sous sa poitrine, sans vraiment savoir quoi penser. Elle était pathétique, à changer d'avis aussi facilement, mais elle n'avait pas la force et encore moins la volonté pour rejeter Remus Lupin. Si sa raison et son cerveau lui hurlaient d'arrêter immédiatement de jouer avec le feu, son cœur, lui, reconnaissait celui qui l'avait fait battre des années durant. Et elle n'était pas femme à écouter sa raison. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, elle aimait toujours cet homme, peu importe ce qu'il lui avait fait et peu importe l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée. Ce n'était pas rationnel, ce n'était pas logique mais ça n'avait pas à l'être. Il était avec elle et il la croyait, c'était tout ce qui importait dans l'immédiat. Ça, et la lettre qu'elle devait écrire à son frère. Elle avait _beaucoup_ de choses à lui dire.


	11. Chapter 11 - Friend and foe

**A/N :** Avant de vous laisser vous envoler pour Poudlard, une pensée pour tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie vendredi 13 novembre 2015 à Paris. Personne ne devrait avoir à aller à un concert, à un match, dans un restaurant pour ne jamais en revenir. Personne ne devrait avoir à se coucher un soir en sachant que quelques kilomètres plus loin, 40 personnes sont mortes. Personne ne devrait avoir à se réveiller un matin en apprenant que ces personnes sont 120, puis 130. Que la vie continue, parce que c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore de me lire.

* * *

 **LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre XI – Friend and foe

Remus de son côté, Eva se sentait pousser des ailes et il dut déployer des trésors d'imagination et de patience pour la convaincre de rester docile. Il avait fait envoyer la lettre à Sirius la journée même où elle l'avait écrite, mais aucune réponse n'était revenue. Pas même le lendemain, ou le surlendemain. Selon lui, le hibou, lui, avait pourtant regagné la volière. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère, même si elle se doutait qu'il était tout simplement vexé qu'elle ne vienne plus le voir. Elle espérait en tout cas que ce n'était que ça elle avait beau l'avoir prévenu et avoir espéré un peu de relâchement, la perspective de la fin d'année et des examens n'avait pas distrait Minerva McGonagall au point qu'elle relâche un peu sa bride. Au contraire, même, puisqu'il lui semblait être constamment observée. Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait eu vent de la nouvelle entente entre la jeune femme et son ancien fiancé et qu'elle se méfiait de ce que cette alliance pouvait augurer. Au moins n'osait-elle pas encore brider Lupin. Lui, au moins, pouvait s'assurer que tout allait bien en dehors des murs du château.

Quand bien même elle aurait pu sortir, elle n'en avait pas le temps. Elle courait après l'horloge, tant son retard était grand et elle dut se résoudre à ressortir de vieux examens préparés par ses prédécesseurs. Elle en retrouva un du professeur Slughorn qu'elle avait elle-même passé et qui lui semblait être parfait pour les examens des troisième année – les moins importants des trois qu'elle avait à préparer. Elle le modifia légèrement et parvint à rendre son travail en temps et en heure. Elle n'était pas la dernière, cela dit. Hagrid, tout à sa tristesse de voir son bienaimé hippogriffe Buck condamné à mort, n'avait pas encore réfléchi aux siens. Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'affaire, mais elle était la conséquence directe de l'accident qui avait entraîné la pseudo infirmité de Drago Malefoy au début de l'année. Elle n'avait pas la tête à s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'animal, même si elle regrettait sa condamnation. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête et l'effervescence autour de la finale de la coupe de Quidditich ne simplifiait pas les choses.

Quand elle arriva, elle fut autorisée une nouvelle fois à se rendre dans les gradins… Sous meilleure garde que la dernière fois. Encadrée par McGonagall d'une part et Rogue d'autre part, elle était coincée et ne pourrait pas divaguer dans les tribunes comme la dernière fois. De toute façon, le temps était au beau fixe et Sirius n'aurait pas l'idiotie de s'aventurer sur le terrain. _N'est-ce pas ?_ Elle croisa le regard de Remus, venu lui aussi encourager les Gryffondors. Il lui adressa un sourire presque anonyme, poli mais sans chaleur et se concentra sur l'arrivée des joueurs. Il n'avait beaucoup de temps pour parler et depuis qu'il était venu dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls plus de cinq ou dix minutes. Pas suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse lui exposer ses doutes, ses angoisses et, plus dur encore, ses sentiments contradictoires à son égard. Lui-même semblait verrouiller autant que possible les siens, comme s'il estimait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils les ignorent à défaut de pouvoir véritablement les écarter. _Nous en parlerons,_ songea-t-elle, _quand l'année sera terminée._ Et elle le serait bientôt, assurément. Elle observait les joueurs entrer sur le terrain quand elle sentit le regard lourd et vitreux de Severus tomber sur elle. Elle fit mine de ne rien voir, comme si ces adolescents et leur balai était le spectacle le plus passionnant du monde, mais il profita de l'inattention de Minerva pour se pencher vers elle.

« Alors comme ça on compte de nouveau fleurette avec notre chère Remus Lupin ?

\- Je ne suis plus une adolescente, Severus, » grinça-t-elle sans le regarder. « Rester fixé sur un amour désespéré, c'est ton truc plutôt que le mien.

\- A voir les œillades que tu lances à ce raté, on en douterait.

\- Au lieu de passer ta vie à épier celle des autres, tu devrais peut-être songer à en faire quelque chose.

\- Oh mais ris, _Eva_ , tant que tu le peux encore. Nous verrons ce qui se passera, quand Black se fera prendre et que tu seras dans la ligne de mire du Ministère. »

Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand le match commença et que McGonagall se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle se contenta d'un regard noir de reproches et de menaces avant de feindre l'intérêt. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été aussi accaparée que les autres par cette finale. Elle l'avait toujours été, en tout cas quand Gryffondor était de la partie. Mais elle ne parvenait à s'y impliquer. Aurait-elle pu jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle qu'elle était certaine de voir Remus aussi perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle l'était. Elle en oubliait même parfois de crier quand elle le devait, entraînant immanquablement un regard en biais de sa collègue. Tous les efforts du monde ne suffirent cependant pas et elle ne put empêcher ses idées d'aller à droite, à gauche, sans jamais vraiment se fixer. Comme une adolescente en fleur, elle hésitait sur sa relation avec Lupin. Comme une adulte irresponsable, elle échafaudait des plans pour rejoindre Sirius. Comme une fugitive recherchée par le Ministère, elle imaginait des moyens de fuir. Elle était beaucoup de choses et rien à la fois, comme si toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules s'annulaient entre elles. Elle avait besoin de temps mais elle n'en avait pas. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle manquait de latitude – elle avait passé douze ans à attendre toujours quelque chose. Elle était en train de se projeter dans un futur possible avec son frère quand des hourras retentirent autour d'elle. Harry, le poing levé et un sourire extatique aux lèvres, remontait en piqué sous les hurlements de Lee Jordan qui annonçait avec une joie presque hystérique qu'il avait attrapé le Vif d'or et que Gryffondor venait de remporter, pour la première fois depuis de très longues année, la coupe de Quidditch. Elle se leva avec les autres et applaudit à tout rompre. Elle maintint les apparences, même si son esprit n'y était toujours pas. Les gradins se vidèrent rapidement sur le terrain où toute la maison se mit à célébrer ses joueurs. Elle se retrouva libérée de ses chaperons, même si Rogue était plutôt parti pour évacuer sa frustration d'avoir perdu que pour vociférer sa joie. _Encore faudrait-il qu'il la ressente, la joie._ Elle se releva et jeta un regard en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Oh, si elle pouvait s'y perdre, elle trouverait le chemin du Saule et de là elle pourrait aller voir Sirius… Elle gravit les marches des gradins pour atteindre les plus hautes tribunes. Personne ne faisait attention à elle, pas même les autres professeurs, déçus ou satisfaits de l'issue du match. Personne ne se rendrait donc compte de sa disparition momentanée. Elle s'apprêtait à grimper sur le parapet quand elle sentit une main enserrer son poignet. Son sang se glaça et elle s'arrêta net.

« Ça, Nocta, ce n'est absolument pas une bonne idée

\- Remus je t'en prie, laisse moi y aller ! Personne ne le verra, je dois vérifier que tout va bien et qu'il ne va pas encore être…

\- Imprudent. Comme toi en ce moment. Descends de là, » lui ordonna-t-il, un sourire dans les yeux. « Allez, dépêche toi.

\- On ne peut pas le laisser seul indéfiniment, il va finir par se lasser…

\- Vega. »

Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par descendre. Il la lâcha mais il la suivit de près. Elle le maudit intérieurement, sans daigner écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'il venait sans doute de sauver non seulement sa vie mais aussi celle de Sirius. Ç'aurait été accepter qu'il avait raison et ça, elle n'en était pas capable. Elle rejoignit la terre ferme, une expression de franche frustration placardée sur son visage. Il la reconduisit jusqu'au château et elle aurait juré avoir aperçu McGonagall qui les regardait faire. S'il faisait ça pour plaire à une vieille femme comme elle, il y avait de quoi être déçue. Une fois dans le hall, ils eurent encore à évider la parade des vainqueurs qui s'engouffraient dans tous les escaliers pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Il l'entraîna à l'écart, dans le couloir où ils avaient repéré Peter quelques jours plus tôt. Evidemment, il n'y était plus mais les cris et les rires y étaient moins audibles. Elle passa une main sur son visage et s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisés. Elle n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile, oh non. Il venait peut-être d'agir avec _prudence_ , mais il venait aussi et surtout de lui voler sa seule opportunité de revoir son frère sans provoquer un scandale national. Elle allait devoir attendre la fin des cours, maintenant. Et elle n'en avait pas la patience.

« Eva… » soupira-t-il en reprenant son faux nom. « Tu sais très bien que tu aurais fini par te faire attraper.

\- Peut-être pas. En chouette, je n'ai rien de différent de celles de la volière.

\- A part que tout le monde te surveille et que tu aurais dû justifier une absence prolongée.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, arrête de jouer les grands paternalistes, tu me…

\- Comme c'est touchant. »

Elle manqua de lâcher un juron. Evidemment, Servilus les avait suivi. Remus se tourna lentement vers lui, brusquement moins sur de lui. Elle ne cilla pas, peu disposée à supporter les remarques et les moqueries de son collègue préféré. Il s'approcha dans un envol de cape noir – la seule chose qui puisse être considérée comme esthétique chez lui. Elle eut brusquement la sensation de revenir des années en arrière, mais elle repoussa immédiatement ledit souvenir. Elle revenait un peu trop dans le passé, ces derniers temps. Et tous les souvenirs où Rogue se trouvait n'étaient pas vraiment intéressants. Elle soutint son regard venimeux et prit l'air le plus méprisant possible. De toute façon, il ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'un dégoût palpable. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que Lily avait bien pu lui trouver, toutes ces années et… Elle n'en avait toujours pas la moindre idée. Ses accointances avec la magie noire mises de côté, il restait un être vil, laid et dénué de toute sympathie envers qui ou quoi que ce soit. Il eut un rictus insupportable, comme s'il venait de remporter une quelconque bataille ou une quelconque joute verbale.

« Eh bien, on en perd la parole ? Vous aviez l'air en pleine discussion. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

\- Oh mais on ne se dérange pas pour toi, Servilus, » rectifia-t-elle d'une voix acerbe. « C'est toi qui nous déranges.

\- La petite Vega Black n'a pas perdu de sa superbe, en douze ans. On croirait entendre ton meurtrier de frère.

\- Severus, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit utile de…

\- Epargne nous tes jérémiades, Lupin. »

Il l'avait craché avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux. Elle secoua la tête, presque amusée. C'était fascinant, à quel point cet homme pouvait rester bloquer sur le passé. Elle aurait presque été capable d'être agréable avec lui, si seulement il ne l'avait pas accueillie à Poudlard avec ses habituelles moqueries et son ressentiment. Plus de quatorze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école et, par conséquent, les Maraudeurs, mais il n'était toujours pas capable de passer outre les farces dont il avait été victime. Certes, elles étaient stupides et eux l'étaient tout autant. Mais le temps avait passé, il avait vieilli et il était professeur. Ils avaient tous au moins trente ans et il continuait de les provoquer comme lorsqu'ils en avaient quinze. _Quelle preuve de maturité._ Elle était tout simplement incapable de le considérer comme autre chose d'un vieil adolescent frustré et aigri, et l'image ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. De vieux relents de ses réflexes d'écolières lui revinrent et elle sortit sa baguette pour le pointer. Il fit de même et recula d'un pas. Elle repoussa Remus qui la conjurait d'être plus intelligente que ça. Elle en avait assez et elle avait besoin de se défouler.

« Expelliarmus ! » lança-t-elle avant que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Sa baguette échappa à sa prise et tomba quelques mètres plus loin. Elle continua de le menacer, un sourire aux lèvres. « Qu'est ce que ça fait, Rogue, d'encore et toujours échouer à provoquer tes collègues ?

\- Eva, arrête. Il a compris.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais finir à Azkaban pour avoir aider un traître, » siffla-t-il. « Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais finir au chômage parce que je suis un monstre.

\- Ose répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Servilus. Ose et je te jure que tu le regretteras.

\- Tu ne supportes pas qu'on menace ton petit copain ? Il t'a pourtant abandonné, ton petit copain. Et dire qu'on te prend pour une femme intelligente. »

Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui et l'agrippa par le col. Il était plus grand mais elle s'en fichait, elle appuyait frénétiquement le bout de sa baguette sur son cou. Son sourire écoeurant s'agrandit presque à l'idée qu'on les surprenne et qu'enfin la vérité éclate au grand jour. L'esprit d'Eva, assombri par sa colère, n'arrivait pas à saisir l'idée et ne pensait qu'à une chose : faire payer à Rogue son arrogance et tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir d'insinuations, de menaces à demi-cachées et de provocations. Et elle aurait été capable de tout, à cet instant, y compris de mettre en péril tout ce à quoi elle tenait uniquement pour se venger. Elle était sur le point de l'attaquer de nouveau quand elle sentit les bras de Remus se refermer sur elle. Prise au dépourvu, elle manqua de lâcher sa baguette et se débattit. Mais il était fort, d'autant plus que la pleine lune n'allait plus tarder, et elle eut beau se tortiller et tenter de se défaire de son étreinte, il ne la lâcha pas. Il la tira hors du couloir et saisit sa baguette dés qu'il le put. Frustrée, elle poussa un grognement de rage et finit par se laisser faire, les yeux toujours fixés sur Severus qui s'était penché pour récupérer la sienne. Les bords de son champ de vision étaient rouges et ils palpitaient au rythme de son cœur. Oh ce qu'elle lui aurait fait, s'il ne l'en avait pas empêché ! Il la tenait toujours par le poignet, fermement, et lui ordonnait de le suivre. Elle n'obtempéra pas sans résistance. Elle ne se tourna finalement que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des escaliers, à regrets. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes et elle n'entendait plus que ça. Ses pas sonnaient creux, comme lointains, aussi ne comprit-elle pas pourquoi Lupin l'avait rejetée sur le côté, brusquement. Tout avait l'air de se passer au ralenti.

« Sectumsempra !

\- Protego ! »

Elle trébucha et sentit comme la morsure d'une lame sur son bras. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un filet de sang s'échapper d'une longue coupure. Elle les releva pour voir le sort de Rogue ricocher contre le bouclier de Remus. Elle avait été protégée, en tout cas en grande partie. Elle posa la main sur sa plaie et fixa les deux hommes, face à face. Le vacarme produit par les deux sorts avait alerté McGonagall qui descendait les marches en toute hâte. Quand elle comprit ce qui venait d'arriver, elle resta aussi stupéfaite qu'Eva. Elle n'eut pas à s'interposer entre eux puisque Lupin avait baissé sa baguette et s'était écarté, impassible. Elle s'avança finalement sans prendre le temps de vérifier si la jeune femme allait bien et jeta des regards noirs aux deux duellistes.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer, messieurs ? Pourquoi deux professeurs se battent-ils dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

\- Une aventure malencontreuse, professeur McGonagall, » répondit calmement Remus en rangeant sa baguette avec celle d'Eva. « Un accident. N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

\- De toute évidence.

\- Et, évidemment, professeur Orgall, vous faites partie de cet accident. » Le ton de Minerva lui rappelait celui qu'elle employait à l'époque où ils se battaient vraiment. _Enfin, là, on se battait vraiment._ « Peu m'importe ce que cet… Accident était. Que ça ne se reproduise plus. C'est entendu ? »

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement. Elle en avait oublié sa blessure, tant l'envie de tuer ce _salopard_ la torturait. Elle se laissa néanmoins entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Son _sauveur_ ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Déconnectée, elle obéit et retira la cape qui couvrait sa robe. Elle en releva la manche et jeta un œil à la coupure qui suintait toujours un peu de sang. Il jeta sa baguette près d'elle et approcha la sienne de son bras. Au rythme de ses incantations, la plaie se referma et au bout de la troisième fois, il ne restait plus qu'une mince cicatrice rosâtre. Elle l'entendit fouiller dans le placard de sa salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait : de l'essence de dictame. Elle le rattrapa quand il lui lança le flacon et en appliqua quelques gouttes contre ce qu'il restait de stigmate. Elle le regarda faire les cent pas devant elle, l'air de retenir sa colère. Il y réussissait visiblement beaucoup mieux qu'elle, puisqu'il finit par se laisser tomber sur une chaise en face d'elle. Elle sentait venir le sermon et, pourtant, il ne vint pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de problèmes plus ou moins graves. Rogue n'allait plus les lâcher et elle n'avait plus d'espoir que celui que représentait Dumbledore. Il serait le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Epuisée, ce fut elle qui abandonna la première.

« Je sais que c'était idiot mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Il… Cet abruti…

\- Je sais. Il aurait pu te tuer, avec son sort.

\- Je… Quoi ?

\- Sectumsempra, Vega, » dit-il d'une voix presque atone. « Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment il t'avait coupée ?

\- Oh. Je vois. »

Elle ne voyait pas du tout, mais elle lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissante. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lui répéter qu'elle devait se faire discrète, qu'elle ne devait pas l'écouter… Non. Il avait l'air aussi furieux qu'elle, mais il luttait pour se contenir. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé, s'il avait laissé sa colère prendre le contrôle ? Il était plus dangereux qu'un autre, surtout en ce moment. Elle admirait son self-control, mais ça n'était pas nouveau. Il avait toujours haï Rogue autant qu'elle, si ce n'est autant que James et Sirius. Même si Peter et lui avaient tendance à rester en retrait, laissant le champ libre à leurs deux amis quand il s'agissait de le martyriser. Elle était un peu jeune pour y participer, aussi se contentait-elle d'observer en riant. Mais son calme apparent ne changeait rien au peu de cas qu'il faisait de Severus. Il était simplement préfet et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de participer trop… Hardiment. Même s'il fermait les yeux à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait pendu à un arbre, à un lustre ou couvert de boue. Comme tout Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. Elle lui tendit la main et il la saisit. Il était tendu.

« Merci, Lunard. J'imagine que tu m'as sauvée la mise… Encore une fois.

\- C'est une habitude. » Il sourit. « Mais ne t'y fais pas trop. La prochaine fois, moi aussi je le désarme.

\- Le preux chevalier Lupin s'encanaille, alors ?

\- Il était déjà une canaille que tu n'étais même pas à l'école. »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire libérateur. Le fait qu'elle se sente aussi bien en sa présence ajoutait encore à ses contradiction internes le concernant, mais elle n'était plus vraiment sure de s'en préoccuper. Tant que Sirius ne serait pas innocenté, libre et hors de danger, il n'était pas question qu'ils se préoccupent d'eux. Ils avaient plus important à faire. Même si se laisser aller était tentant, surtout dans de telles conditions d'intimité. Personne ne pourrait venir les déranger et, quand bien même ce serait le cas, cette personne ne pourrait pas savoir qu'ils se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ne serait-ce qu'un baiser, une étreinte, rien de plus. _Tu es sensé le détester, il te l'a dit lui-même._ Oui mais elle ne le détestait pas et elle avait envie qu'il le sache. Même à l'époque où il avait fallu attendre qu'il ose faire le premier pas, les choses avaient paru être moins difficiles. Comme quoi, l'âge rendait vraiment tout plus compliqué. Il caressa sa main et la lâcha finalement, rompant tout contact avec elle et, par la même, toute ses velléités d'affection. Il passa la sienne dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Un beau soleil brillait, réchauffant le peu d'élèves encore dehors.

« Il sait, pour toi et Sirius ?

\- Visiblement. Je ne sais pas comment, cela dit. Peut-être que ce ne sont que des hypothèses ?

\- En tout cas, maintenant, il en est certain. Tu dois faire attention, il est plus dangereux que McGonagall et il n'agit pas dans l'intérêt d'Harry.

\- Il serait capable de le faire croire, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Avec les examens, on ne se croisera pas. Je le pisterai sur la carte.

\- A ce propos, pas d'opportunités pour…

\- Non. Il n'est plus dans le château. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser de qui ils parlaient, bien sûr. Elle avait gardé un œil sur la carte depuis qu'elle l'avait récupérée, et Peter n'était pas réapparu depuis la dernière fois. Comme s'il s'était volatilisé – sauf qu'il n'était pas un oiseau. C'était son truc à elle. Distraite, ses yeux se perdirent dans sa propre chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le calendrier pendu au dessus de son bureau. Dans une semaine, ce serait la pleine lune. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir compter longtemps sur Lupin pour l'aider à éviter Severus, ce serait risquer un accident beaucoup plus grave que celui qu'ils venaient d'esquiver. De justesse, en plus. Elle hasarda un regard jusqu'à lui. Il avait suivi la trajectoire du sien et il haussait les épaules, fataliste.

« Tu prends toujours la potion ?

\- Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un monstre se promenant dans les couloirs de l'école ?

\- Hm. Non, » sourit-elle. « Je suis assez fière de moi, je dois dire. Au départ je ne me pensais pas capable de la produire.

\- Tu étais la meilleure de ta promotion en potion, non ?

\- Oui, enfin, il y a une différence entre un philtre anti-furoncle et une potion Tue-loup. Surtout dans les implications.

\- Pas tant que ça. Souviens-toi de la tête qu'avait James le jour où Sirius a raté son sort. » Son sourire se fit moqueur. « C'était d'intérêt international de le soigner. »

Ils se mirent de nouveau à rire. Ah, oui, cet épisode avait été assez épique. Pauvre James, couvert de boutons immondes jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh réussisse à mettre la main sur ladite potion. Elle avait soupçonné le professeur Slughorn d'avoir mis le plus de temps possible à la produire, histoire de se venger des farces et de l'arrogance de Potter. Elle aurait sans doute pu le faire à sa place, mais sa détresse était si amusante qu'elle ne pouvait sincèrement pas y mettre un terme si rapidement. Elle n'était pas encore avec Remus, à l'époque, même si elle commençait déjà à essayer d'attirer son attention. A 13 ans elle avait de l'espoir, mais elle avait fini par mandater Peter pour en parler directement à l'intéressé. Son cœur se serra à l'idée. Quoiqu'elle puisse désormais en dire, elle avait considéré Pettigrow comme un ami cher, presque aussi cher que James. Et elle était incapable de se faire à l'idée qu'il avait pu leur faire ça, les trahir en faisant accuser son propre frère. C'était trop machiavélique, trop sombre pour lui. Peter ! Peter Pettigrow, le petit blond maladroit, Queudver ! C'était insensé, et pourtant. Elle comprenait pourquoi Sirius avait cru que Remus était le traître. Des quatre, ou cinq s'il fallait la compter, il était le moins présent, à l'époque. Mais c'était pour elle, pas pour Voldemort. Elle était trop jeune pour faire partie de l'Ordre et elle n'avait pas le droit de s'impliquer dans le combat. Il avait décidé de rester avec elle, quitte à ne pas être aussi actif qu'il aurait pu le vouloir. Et il avait été accusé pour cette raison. Son sourire s'était fané, sous ses yeux tristes. Il avait compris son cheminement de pensée. Elle se releva et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il ne bougea pas, la suivit du regard. Si elle pouvait attraper ce fichu rat, si elle pouvait l'écraser sous son talon… Que ne donnerait-elle pour ça ? Il avait détruit sa vie, sa famille et il avait rendu son futur impossible. Au fond, c'était tout autant sa faute que celle de Remus s'il l'avait abandonnée. _C'est plus facile ainsi._

« Comment va-t-on faire pour sauver Sirius ?

\- On y arrivera. Il nous faut juste un peu plus de temps.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas, » répliqua-t-elle. « Il va finir par se jeter sur Weasley en pensant trouver son rat sur lui. S'il lui fait du mal…

\- Il ne lui en ferait pas, Vega.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'Azkaban a fait de lui. »

Elle suivit du regard le chat de Granger, Pattenrond, qui s'était mis à courir en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Quelle chance avait l'animal d'être libre. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde – et surtout pas de ce qui restait de la famille Black.


	12. Chapter 12 - In the end

**LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre XII – In the end, it doesn't even matter

 _Quel ennui._ Surveiller les examens de fin d'année n'était pas très loin derrière les cours d'histoire de la magie, en terme d'ennui. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas en avoir l'air, mais elle détestait cette période. Elle l'avait détestée jeune et les choses n'étaient pas allé en s'arrangeant. Non seulement elle regardait littéralement le temps passer pendant que ses élèves planchaient, mais elle allait aussi devoir corriger leurs copies. Et à voir Granger noircir pages sur pages, c'était à songer au suicide. Elle adorait son métier mais elle se serait bien passée de ces obligations là. A défaut de pouvoir passer ses journées à autre chose que la surveillance des examens, elle pouvait au moins se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le château. L'audience en appel d'Hagrid allait bientôt avoir lieu, même si les choses étaient quasi-désespérées. Lucius Malefoy était lui-même intervenu pour accuser l'hyppogriffe de barbarie, personne n'allait prendre la défense d'un animal et risquer son courroux. Elle plaignait plus l'homme que la bête, même si sa mort l'attristait un peu. Quant à Harry et ses amis, elle les savait sur le pied de guerre pour organiser la plaidoirie du pauvre professeur. C'était peine perdue, mais leur engagement était touchant.

Le dernier jour des examens des troisième année coïncidait d'ailleurs avec l'audience. Elle ne sut que la sentence était négative que parce qu'elle put suivre, sur la carte qu'elle inspectait à ce moment là, la sortie du trio pas à pas. Ils passèrent par le pont couvert et rejoignirent la cabane d'Hagrid, probablement couverts de la cape d'invisibilité. Elle aurait pu intervenir et aller les chercher, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. A leur place, elle se serait interposée entre la hache, le billot et le coup de l'animal, ne serait-ce que pour défier le Ministère et consoler un peu son ami. Elle se lassa quelque peu de les voir immobiles face au point du professeur et jeta un œil à ses copies. Elle en avait déjà à corriger et elle sentait sa motivation s'étioler comme le ferait une bougie fondue. Elle en parcourait quelques unes du regard quand un autre point attira son attention. Dans la cabane, légèrement excentré du groupe, une petite étiquette oscillait lentement. _Peter Pettigrow._ Elle écarquilla les yeux et saisi le parchemin entre ses mains. Il bougea, jusqu'à rejoindre une autre étiquette – celle de Weasley. Quelques instants plus tard, les trois élèves et le rat sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le château. Elle lâcha des yeux la carte l'espace d'un instant, le temps de saisir sa cape et de l'enfiler. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il ne descellera pas quand elle assista impuissante à ce qui suivit.

Le point de Sirius s'était approché à vive allure et avait heurté ceux d'Harry, Ron et Hermione et tirait vers le Saule Cogneur le second et son rat. _Et Peter._ Elle fourra la carte dans un tiroir de son bureau et s'élança dans les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la porte de Lupin. Elle tambourina à la porte, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il mit un instant avant de répondre et, voyant qu'elle n'entrait pas, il ouvrit et lui adressa un regard fatigué. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il vit dans quel état de fébrilité et d'agitation elle était. Il posa une main sur son épaule et tenta de la faire entrer. Elle le repoussa et le tira à l'extérieur, mais il restait planté là, bras ballants, sans comprendre.

« Remus dépêche toi ! Queudver est dehors, Sirius a enlevé Weasley et Harry…

\- Vega, Vega, calme toi ! » lui ordonna-t-il, oubliant au passage que tout le monde pouvait les entendre. « Recommence, mais sois claire !

\- Weasley a retrouvé son rat, Sirius aussi et il les a emmené tous les deux sous le Saule. Il les emmène dans la Cabane, on doit y aller. Tu m'entends, on doit y aller, je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable ! »

Il referma la porte brutalement. Elle l'entendit fourrager dans une malle et il ressortit en trombe, sa cape à demi enfilée. Ils ne prirent pas le temps d'évoquer le moindre plan, ils se contentèrent de dévaler les marches et de courir jusqu'au Saule. Il y avait des traces de lutte, tout du moins, des traces de coups donnés par l'arbre en furie. Elle fit signe à Lupin de ne pas bouger et se transforma. Ledit arbre avait eu le temps de la repérer, aussi manqua-t-elle de recevoir elle aussi un coup de branche avant de réussir à plonger en piqué dans les racines. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, ailes écartées et grimaça quand elle reprit forme humaine. Elle s'était particulièrement mal débrouillée mais l'heure n'était pas à la performance. Elle écrasa son talon contre la racine qui devait immobiliser le Saule et attendit que Remus l'ait rejointe pour se jeter dans le tunnel. Ils progressèrent aussi vite que possible, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à leur plaque d'avertissement. Elle maudit celui qui n'avait pas eu l'idée de faire un passage plus grand quand elle se heurta la tête contre une des parois compactes. Et ils eurent beau se hâter, c'était comme à l'époque où ils s'y prenaient trop tard pour y emmener Lunard : le conduit ne semblait pas avoir de fin. D'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de sortir leur baguette pour illuminer les environs. Ils ne surent qu'ils étaient arrivés que parce qu'une raie de lumière filtra de l'ouverture du passage. Elle s'y engouffra et se hâta de monter à l'étage, sa baguette à la main.

La scène sur laquelle elle tomba aurait stupéfait n'importe qui. Ron, à demi allongé sur le lit, se tenait une jambe vraisemblablement cassée. Hermione était recroquevillée tout près de la porte, visiblement terrifiée. Harry, et c'était le plus saisissant, menaçait un Sirius affalé sur le sol de sa baguette. Elle désarma le garçon d'un geste de la sienne et s'approcha d'un pas lent et prudent. Remus débarqua derrière elle. Les yeux des trois élèves s'écarquillèrent et elle en aurait ri, si la situation n'était pas dramatique. Elle s'approcha de son frère et le releva avec difficulté. Il était à moitié en train de rire et en train de grogner. Elle frissonna et l'écarta d'Harry qui restait mutique, immobile. Un fantôme. Aussi livide, aussi impassible d'un fantôme. Ce fut Lupin qui rompit le silence.

« Où est-il, Sirius ? » L'intéressé désigna Ron. « Alors… Vous avez vraiment changé de… Sans me le dire ?

\- Je te l'avais dit. »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sirius se redressa et tous les trois s'observèrent avant qu'il ne les saisisse chacun par une épaule pour les étreindre violemment. Elle eut un petit sourire et oublia presque qu'ils étaient loin, très loin d'être seuls. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'en rappeler, tant les visages du trio perdirent leurs couleurs. Elle se défit de la prise de son frère et fit signe à Remus de faire de même. Hermione s'était levée et hurlait. Il s'interposa entre elle et ses deux amis.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous… Vous… Vous et lui ! Je n'ai rien dit à personne, j'ai gardé le secret… Et vous ! » continua-t-elle, proche de l'hystérie. « Je n'ai jamais voulu croire…

\- Hermione, calmez-vous, écoutez-moi, nous allons vous expliquer…

\- Je vous faisais confiance ! » C'était au tour d'Harry. « Tout ce temps, vous étiez ses amis !

\- Vous vous trompez. Pendant douze ans, je n'étais pas l'ami de Sirius. Les choses ont changé, le professeur Orgall…

\- NON ! Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. Elle a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château, elle est de son côté ! Ils veulent tous les deux te tuer aussi.

\- Miss Granger, » prévint-elle d'une voix sourde. « Je…

\- Elle est sa sœur et il est un loup-garou ! »

Sa déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tous se tournèrent vers eux deux, sans savoir vraiment qui regarder en premier. Qui, en effet, était plus dangereux entre la sœur recherchée de Sirius Black et un loup-garou ? Elle échangea un regard avec lui et croisa les bras. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée de son frère de peur que l'un d'eux ne tente quoi que ce soit d'idiot et elle sentit qu'ils étaient en train de comparer leur deux visages. Ils n'allaient rien trouver de concluant, pas dans l'état dans lequel était Sirius. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec l'homme décharné, maladif et fiévreux qu'il était devenu, même si un connaisseur aurait toujours su repérer des détails, des mimiques qui les unissaient malgré les stigmates. Elle serra les dents et effleura la main de Remus près d'elle. Un geste encourageant, mais surtout un geste apaisant. Le moment était terriblement mal choisi pour le mettre sur les nerfs et on ne pouvait pas dire que les circonstances étaient vraiment adéquates.

« D'habitude, vous êtes plus brillantes que ça, Hermione, » finit-il par dire d'une voix calme. « Vous n'avez que deux bonnes réponses sur quatre. Nous n'avons pas aidé Sirius à pénétrer dans le château et nous n'avons pas la moindre intention de tuer Harry… En revanche, je reconnais que je suis un Loup-garou et ma collègue reconnaîtra volontiers être Vega Black.

\- Le Ministère est venu vous chercher… Il a interrogé les professeurs et vous étiez cachée parmi eux !

\- Depuis quand savez-vous tout cela, miss Granger ?

\- Je… Pour vous, depuis Pré-au-Lard. Et pour le professeur Lupin, depuis le devoir du professeur Rogue.

\- Impressionnant, » concéda-t-elle. « Il en serait ravi. Vous êtes d'une rare intelligence. »

Le compliment ne l'atteignit pas. _Elle est vraiment troublée,_ songea Vega. Elle pouvait la comprendre, mais la tension qui régnait dans la pièce exacerbait l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Son frère s'était éloigné et s'était affalé sur le lit, Pattenrond sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains. Elle lui lança un regard inquiet, tandis que Lupin poursuivait sa conversation avec les élèves. Elle s'agenouilla devant Sirius et tenta de découvrir son visage. Il écarta ses doigts, de sorte qu'elle fut capable de voir ses yeux. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui chuchota que tout allait bientôt se terminer. Il parut ne pas comprendre. Derrière elle, les explications de son collègue se faisaient de plus en plus compliquées. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe d'accélérer. Il rendit alors au trio leur baguette et rangea la sienne. Elle fit de même en gage de bonne volonté mais ne se releva pas. Sa main était bloquée dans celle du forcené et elle n'avait absolument pas envie de la retirer maintenant.

« Si ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez aidé, » continua Harry en les fixant d'un air rageur. « Comment saviez-vous qu'il était ici ?

\- La carte. La carte du Maraudeur, je la surveillais. Et oui, monsieur Potter, je sais l'utiliser. Nocta, c'est moi, c'était mon surnom à l'époque où j'étais à l'école. Bref, je la surveillais pour m'assurer que vous n'alliez pas vous faire attraper par le Ministère quand j'ai remarqué que vous n'étiez pas seuls, tous les trois.

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

\- Vous étiez accompagnés de la personne que nous cherchons depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, » se reprit-elle. « Que Sirius et moi recherchons depuis le début de l'année.

\- Mais vous voyez bien que nous ne sommes que trois !

\- Non, Ron. Vous étiez avec votre rat. Montrez-le nous. »

Le garçon tergiversa, hésita, avant de finalement le sortir prudemment de sa poche. L'animal s'arcbouta, se tortilla tout ce qu'il pouvait mais il le tenait fermement. Il était pelé, couvert de tonsures et particulièrement maigre. Il n'avait plus rien du rongeur dodu qu'il avait pu être, que ce soit plus jeune ou ne serait-ce qu'un an plus tôt, quand elle le considérait encore comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie. Ses petits yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, fixant tantôt son maître, tantôt Remus et tantôt elle et son frère. Il était dans un état de panique évident mais ses soubresauts ne dissimulaient pas sa patte amputée d'un unique doigt. Elle retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Ils étaient si près du but, si près de leur vengeance. Son cœur battait lentement, comme si lui aussi attendait le dénouement de sa triste histoire. Sa tête tournait un peu et elle n'était plus tout à fait consciente de ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Seul comptait ce rat, ce vilain rat, dans les mains d'un gamin. Le brouhaha des protestations autour d'elle se résumait à un bruit ambiant et elle ne revint à la réalité que quand son frère sauta sur ses pieds et tenta de se saisir de l'animal. Elle le retint au dernier moment, trop tard pour qu'il ne s'effondra pas sur Ron qui hurla sa douleur. Remus le tira en arrière et le retint de toutes ses forces. Sonnée, elle se releva et s'approcha du chevet, là où gigotait désespérément le rongeur. _Ah, tu es terrifié… Tu peux._ Elle sentit Hermione sur le point d'intervenir mais son regard glacial l'en dissuada.

« Sirius, non ! » criait Lupin en enserrant son ami de ses bras. « Attends, tu ne peux pas faire ça, il faut qu'ils comprennent !

\- J'ai assez attendu ! Douze ans ! A Azkaban !

\- Ils ont le droit de savoir, mon frère. Nous devons la vérité à Harry. Au moins lui. Ron, tenez Peter…

\- Il ne s'appelle pas Peter, il s'appelle Croûtard ! »

Elle dut le retenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre, emporté qu'il était pas les mouvements violents de son rat. Elle fit signe à son collègue de commencer et elle redressa son élève. Il ne la regardait pas, concentré qu'il était sur les explications du professeur Lupin. Il leur dit tout, de la condition d'animagus de Peter en passant par sa propre condition de loup-garou. Leurs escapades nocturnes dans la Cabane, l'indulgence de Dumbledore et leur propre imprudence. Il expliqua comment ils s'y étaient tous pris pour se métamorphoser en animaux, il expliqua leur surnom. Elle se sentit mise à nue à mesure qu'il parlait. Elle avait douze longues années derrière le masque d'Eva Orgall, sans parler à personne de ses souvenirs et de sa véritable identité et il parvenait à tout révéler en quelques instants. Elle fuyait obstinément son regard, concentrée qu'elle était sur le bandage qu'elle faisait autour de la jambe de Weasley. Elle avait prévu de le soigner, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'interrompre le long récit en cours. Quand il en arriva au problème de Rogue, elle ne dissimula pas une grimace de dégoût qu'au moins Hermione saisit. Elle se redressa et attendit une pause dans le monologue de Remus pour intervenir. Il était en pleine explication de l'accident qui avait failli arriver à l'époque où ils étaient encore élèves et que Sirius avait incité l'intéressé à se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante un soir de pleine lune.

« Suite à cet… Incident, Rogue a eu conscience de ce qu'était le professeur Lupin. Quand à ce que je suis moi, ce n'était un secret pour personne, à l'époque. Il a autant renâclé à l'idée de m'avoir pour collègue qu'en début d'année pour lui.

\- C'est pour cela que Rogue n'aime aucun de vous deux…

\- Exactement. »

Elle se glaça en entendant la voix de Severus dans son dos. Elle pivota et le vit debout, au milieu de la pièce, sa baguette pointée sur Lupin. Elle sortit la sienne et s'approcha. Les yeux de son vieil ennemi flamboyèrent et il changea de cible. Elle releva le menton et fit encore un pas vers lui. Près d'elle, Sirius s'était levé et fixait avec autant de haine qu'elle l'intrus. La pièce semblait beaucoup plus petite, maintenant que sept personnes s'y trouvaient. Une petite voix dans sa tête gémissait à l'idée qu'un combat aurait lieu ici, au milieu d'enfants, et qu'il laisserait l'occasion à Peter de s'échapper. Elle se fit plus menaçante et leva sa baguette un plus haut. Mais Rogue ne bougea pas, nullement impressionné. Au contraire, il semblait briller tant il était triomphant.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'ai su que vous étiez ici ? » railla-t-il en jetant la cape d'invisibilité de Potter sur le sol. « Je suis allé́ faire un tour dans ton bureau, Vega, après avoir vu que Lupin n'était pas dans le sien. Et c'est une chance… Pour moi, bien sûr. Tu avais oublié de fermer le tiroir de ton bureau et j'y ai trouvé une certaine carte. Un coup d'œil a suffi pour apprendre tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je vous ai vu courir le long du tunnel et disparaître… » Il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par les tentatives de Remus de le calmer. « J'ai répété au directeur que vous étiez dangereux, tous les deux, et en voilà la preuve. Oh que les détraqueurs seront heureux de leurs trois nouveaux pensionnaires…

\- Espèce d'idiot, Severus, est-ce qu'une vieille rancune de collégien vaut la peine de renvoyer un innocent à Azkaban ? »

La tentative était belle, mais vaine. D'un geste leste, Rogue lança à son collègue un sort qui le fit tomber au sol, immobilisé par des dizaines de cordelettes fines comme des serpents qui enserraient ses poignets, ses jambes, ses chevilles. Elle riposta immédiatement mais n'eut pas le temps de l'attaquer. Un battement de cil plus tard, elle heurta le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'effondra à ses pieds, assommée. Elle sentit sa tête glisser sur le sol et son champ de vision se limita aux pieds de son frère qui s'était jeté sur le professeur et à celui de son adversaire. Sa baguette lui était tombée des mains dans le choc et elle n'était pas capable de se redresser. Il lui semblait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans sa tête, tant l'impact avait été violent. Elle aperçut vaguement du mouvement devant ses yeux à mi-clos et lutta pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle entendit à peine les cris poussés par l'un ou l'autre des élèves et réagit à peine quand une effroyable détonation retentit et envoya à son tour Rogue contre le mur. Elle cligna des yeux lentement – seul mouvement qu'elle se sentait capable de faire, et les tourna vers lui. Lui n'était visiblement plus là, à en juger par ses paupières closes et le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Une stupide fierté vint troubler le nuage d'aiguilles qui vociférait dans sa tête : elle, au moins, était encore consciente. Ou à peu près. Il y eut de nouveau du mouvement et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'allonger sur le dos. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas été capable de résister. Elle ne vit alors plus que le plafond, même si, progressivement, elle sentit ses esprits lui revenir, à mesure que celui qui était venu la voir égrenait une formule magique. La douleur aigue de son dos et de son crâne ne s'estompa qu'à moitié, mais elle était au moins capable de bouger de nouveau et de se redresser… Ce qu'elle fit en s'appuyant sur le mur. Remus la soutint et lui lança un regard inquiet. Elle hocha la tête, se voulant rassurante, et rejoignit le lit pour s'y asseoir. Sa tête tournait toujours et elle ne marchait pas tout à fait droit. Elle attendit un long moment avant de se remettre à participer à la conversation, les yeux fixés sur Ron qui tenait toujours son rat contre lui.

« Dépêchez-vous, » grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. « Qu'on en finisse.

\- J'aurais dû laisser Rogue vous livrer tous les trois, si vous voulez tuer votre ami !

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas, Harry ? Sirius est innocent, le Gardien du… Le Gardien, c'était Peter. Il a livré tes parents à Voldemort. Ni Remus, ni Sirius, ni moi ne pouvions imaginer qu'il était capable de faire une chose pareille. Il…

\- Ça suffit. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de prouver ce qui s'est véritablement passé, » l'interrompit Lupin. « Ron, _donnez-moi ce rat._ Vega, tiens le nous, tu n'es pas en état de le faire. »

Elle soupira mais le saisit fermement. Un autre rat serait probablement mort de la force avec laquelle elle le serait, _mais il n'était pas un rat._ Sous le regard terrifié de Ron et ceux, curieux et passablement effrayés de ses deux amis, Sirius, avec la baguette de Rogue, et Remus lancèrent ensemble le sort qui devait transformer l'animal en ce qu'il était vraiment. Peter Pettigrow. Elle le lâcha quand elle le sentit grossir. Elle avait déjà assisté à des transformations d'animagus et elle était bien placée pour savoir quel effet ça faisait. Pourtant elle eut l'impression, l'espace d'un court instant, que le rat n'allait pas devenir un humain. La métamorphose prit plus longtemps que lorsqu'elle-même se transformait et elle sentit son cœur se soulever quand enfin apparut le corps d'un homme, roulé en boule sur le sol.

C'était bien lui, mais dans un état déplorable. Il était toujours aussi petit qu'à l'époque, mais il était aussi chauve ou presque. Sa peau semblait flétrie, tout comme son allure générale qui témoignait de l'état dans lequel était le rat quelques instants plus tôt : amaigrie, mais toujours aussi rondouillard. Elle ne ressentait rien, en face de cette loque humaine, si ce n'est un dégoût profond et une haine sourde. Elle jeta un œil à sa baguette, restée près du mur sur lequel Rogue l'avait jetée. Oh, si elle pouvait lui faire la peau tout de suite… Son frère eut la même idée puisqu'il fallut que Lupin le force à baisser sa baguette. D'un air badin, il s'adressa à leur ancien ami.

« Bonjour, Peter. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus.

\- R-Remus… S-Sirius… E-Et Vega, mes chers, très chers amis…

\- Nous avons eu une conversation sur la nuit où James et Lily sont morts et je crains que certains détails ne t'aient échappé pendant que tu poussais tes petits cris en tentant de t'enfuir…

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire, hein ? N'est-ce pas ? » L'homme suait à grosses gouttes et, voyant qu'il ne trouverait aucun soutien chez lui, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui saisit les mains. Ses ongles avaient plus en commun avec des griffes, tant ils étaient longs et sales. « Toi, ma Vega, ma petite Vega, tu ne le crois pas, toi ? Il a tué James et Lily et il veut maintenant me tuer, tu le sais, tu le sais ?

\- Oh, oui, je sais beaucoup de choses. Traître. »

Elle avait craché le dernier mot comme on cracherait du poison. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains sur les visages comme pour se cacher. Même sous cette forme, il ressemblait toujours à un rongeur. Elle se releva, chancela un peu mais assura son équilibre. Elle était déterminée et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle alla récupérer sa baguette et se plaça près de son frère. Elle n'attendait que le feu vert pour l'attaquer et, _enfin, enfin_ le tuer. Il ne méritait que cela. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour le désigner, sinon celui qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête douloureuse. _Traître, traître, traître._ Meurtrier. L'homme qui avait fait de la vie de trois personnes un enfer, qui avait rendu orphelin un bébé d'un an et qui avait tué deux de ses meilleurs amis. Pouvait-on seulement le qualifier d'homme ? Elle sentit son propre visage se déformer sous l'effet de la fureur et de la haine. Elle devait être aussi terrifiante que son frère, en cet instant, mais elle était toujours loin, si loin de son corps. Le sang battait toujours à ses tempes et elle ne tenait debout que pour se débarrasser de lui. Sirius prit le relai et chacun de ses mots sonnait comme un coup de fouet.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment je n'ai pas tout de suite deviné que c'était toi, Peter, le traître que nous craignions. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis pour te protéger, hein ? A un moment c'était nous, Remus, moi, James… Dire qu'ils ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je leur ai conseillé. Qui aurait pu faire confiance à un être aussi vil, aussi dénué de talent que toi ?!

\- Sirius je… Je suis ton ami, tu ne vas pas croire… Remus ! Il te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de Gardien !

\- Non, ils ne me l'auraient pas dit. Ils croyaient que j'étais l'espion. C'est pour cela que tu ne nous a rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardonne-moi, Lunard. Et pardonne-moi, Vega.

\- Bien sûr, Patmol. Mon frère. Et toi, pardonne-moi d'avoir cru que tu étais coupable. »

En un autre temps, en un autre lieu, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait désiré les entendre dire. Elle aurait pu éclater de rire, les prendre dans ses bras et ils auraient célébré la vérité enfin révélée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ils avaient tous les trois la mine sombre et l'air déterminé. Ils allaient tuer, ce soir. Ils allaient le faire. Avec l'élan du désespoir, Pettigrow se traina jusqu'à Harry et se cramponna au bas de sa robe déjà couvert de poussière.

« Harry… Tu ressembles tellement à ton papa, son portrait…

\- COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER A HARRY ?! » hurla Sirius, au comble de la hargne. « LE REGARDER DANS LES YEUX, PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ?! TU AS TUÉ SON PÈRE ET SA MÈRE ! JAMES ET LILY !

\- Sirius… Que pouvais-je faire ? Il allait gagner, il ralliait tout le monde, nous n'allions pas gagner et je ne suis pas courageux, non, pas comme vous… Il m'aurait tué…

\- ALORS TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR, MOURIR PLUTÔT QUE DE TRAHIR TES AMIS, MOURIR COMME NOUS SERIONS MORTS POUR TOI S'IL L'AVAIT FALLU ! »

Elle était restée muette, les lèvres scellées, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Les cris et les suppliques se mélangeaient jusqu'à former un gruau douloureux dans son crâne. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'homme-rat et ses deux amis la suivirent. Ensemble, même s'il fallait que ce soit pour un meurtre. Ils allaient venger James, venger Lily, venger Harry et se venger eux et leur vie détruite. Sa main ne tremblait pas et sa voix non plus quand elle finit par se l'éclaircir.

« Tu aurais dû savoir que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas nous le ferions. Adieu, Peter. »

Elle adressa un regard à Sirius et à Remus. Ils étaient tous les deux très pâles, comme elle devinait l'être. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter. Elle se raidit. _Pour toi, James, et pour toi, Lily._ Elle vit Hermione se tourner, gémissante, vers le mur et Ron perdre le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait. Harry les regardait tous les trois. Son expression était indéfinissable. Il semblait en plein doute. Ils prirent tous les trois une grande inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde et leva sa baguette.

« NON ! »


	13. Chapter 13 - Let the sky fall

**A/N :** Nous avons à la fin de ce livre ! Encore un chapitre, disons, "bonus" et nous passerons à la Coupe de Feu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à la moindre interrogation. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre XIII – Let the sky fall

Tous les mouvements se suspendirent, à l'instant même où tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'auteur de la supplique. Harry venait de se précipiter devant Pettigrow, baguette sortie, et faisait barrage entre l'homme et les trois amis. Elle fut la seule à baisser le bras. Un recoin de son esprit était soulagé de ne pas avoir à le faire. Sa colère, sa tristesse et sa haine n'auraient pas été suffisantes pour le réduire en cendres. Sa main trembla un peu, quand elle la passa sur la manche de sa robe. Ni Sirius ni Remus n'avait baissé leur garde, toujours prêt à agir. Elle sentait peser tout le poids de leur reproche sur sa nuque, tandis que son frère fixait toujours leur ancien ami. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir totalement compris ce qui venait de se passer, comme si son cerveau rejetait l'idée même qu'Harry ait pu vouloir épargner le meurtrier de ses parents. D'une voix lasse, ce fut elle qui traduisit en mot ce qui devait tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

« C'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents. Il t'aurait tué toi, sans aucun scrupule, s'il avait dû le faire. Sa pitoyable personne avait plus d'importance que ta famille et la mienne.

\- Je sais, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix plus assurée que jamais. « Mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous l'amènerons aux détraqueurs et il ira à Azkaban.

\- Harry… Oh, Harry, merci… C'est plus que je ne le mérite…

\- Lâchez-moi. Je ne le fais pas pour vous. » Il fit une pause et releva les yeux vers ses deux professeurs et son parrain. « Mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueur. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement. Si jeune, si jeune et déjà si noble. Autant que James, sans doute. Elle tourna les yeux vers ses compagnons qui, à leur tour, rangèrent leur baguette. Victime du contrecoup de l'adrénaline qui s'était répandu à toute allure dans ses veines, Vega partit s'asseoir sur le lit où se trouvait toujours Ron. Elle était percluse de douleurs et elle avait l'impression de tomber à chaque fois qu'elle penchait un peu trop la tête. Elle fit cependant bonne figure et entreprit de soigner la jambe du garçon. La concentration rendait ses maux de crâne absolument insupportables mais ils n'allaient de toute façon pas pouvoir ressortir de là s'il restait dans cet état. Elle fit de son mieux, mais il n'allait pas encore être capable de marcher. En tout état de cause, elle fit apparaître une attelle autour de sa jambe et l'aida à se relever. Il fit un pas, puis deux avant de comprendre qu'il pouvait se déplacer sans trop de problème.

« C'est beaucoup mieux, merci.

\- Et en ce qui concerne Rogue ? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant le corps démantibulé de son collègue. « Le laisser là ne me dérangerait fondamentalement pas mais…

\- Je m'en occupe.

\- Et pour Pettigrow ?

\- Je vais m'attacher à lui, » soupira Lupin. « Par mesure de précaution. S'il bouge, Harry, nous le tuerons.

\- Moi aussi, professeur. »

Ron s'approcha en boitillant et, quelques instants plus tard, Peter était de nouveau debout, saucissonné qu'il avait été par Remus, attaché d'un côté à ce dernier et de l'autre à son ancien maître qui avait visiblement mal supporté la révélation. Sirius, de son côté, « transportait » le corps raidi de Severus qui flottait quelques centimètres au dessus du sol comme une marionnette grotesque. Ce fut Pattenrond qui mena la plus ou moins joyeuse assemblée jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel, tout d'abord, puis dans le tunnel lui-même. Le trajet ne fut pas des plus simples trop peu large, le groupe de tête enchainé les uns aux autres eut du mal à entrer dans le passage. Ils durent avancer en crabe, ce que ne facilitait pas l'infirmité de Ron et les entraves de Pettigrow. Juste derrière eux, Harry et Hermione illuminaient le chemin. Sirius et Vega fermaient la marche avec Rogue. Elle entendait régulièrement sa tête heurter les parois du chemin, sans que son frère n'y fasse véritablement attention. Le trajet se faisait dans un silence uniquement ponctué par leurs bruits de pas, brouhaha suffisant pour trouver un écho douloureux dans la tête douloureuse de Vega. Le moindre son s'amplifiait jusqu'à devenir une véritable cacophonie qui avait plus en commun avec la torture qu'avec la promenade de santé. Elle grimaça et se tint à l'épaule de Sirius qui s'arrêta un instant.

« Vega ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui… Oui, c'est juste le choc de tout à l'heure. Juste un instant.

\- D'accord, » murmura-t-il en regardant s'éloigner un peu leur filleul et son amie. « Tu as fini par ramener Remus. Je pensais que ça n'allait pas, entre vous.

\- On a longuement parlé. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné mais… Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'était rien pour moi.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû le prendre dans mes bras comme un frère, » continua-t-il sans prendre gare à ce qu'elle répondait. « Qu'il m'ait cru coupable… Mais qu'il t'ait abandonnée, laissée seule… L'idée qu'il était avec toi rendait Azkaban moins terrible…

\- Pas maintenant, Sirius. Continuons, tu veux ? »

Elle s'était faite suppliante et, contre toute attente, il n'insita. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et l'aida à avancer. Mais brusquement, c'était comme si tout allait mieux et un petit sourire retenu brillait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Pas parce qu'il se faisait menaçant à l'encontre de Lupin, non, mais parce qu'il exprimait enfin une véritable affection pour elle, sans trace de folie ou d'obsession pour Peter. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient avec eux, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit innocenté et qu'ils puissent reprendre leur vie d'avant. Peut-être même qu'ils réinvestiraient le square Grimmaurd, l'horrible demeure de leur enfance. Il y avait beaucoup à faire, bien sûr, mais elle pouvait être rendue agréable avec un peu de patience et d'huile de coude. Sa migraine n'avait pas disparu, la douleur aigue de son dos non plus, mais une légèreté surprenante avait remplacé la pesanteur qui l'écrasait encore quelques minutes auparavant. _On pourra même récupérer Harry,_ se surprit-elle à espérer. Le sourire de Sirius lui indiqua qu'il avait surpris son regard rêveur. Lui aussi semblait y penser, et ils restèrent ainsi à imaginer ce que serait finalement leur futur en rejoignant le groupe de tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se furent approchés d'Harry et Hermione qu'il reprit conscience de la situation. A la lumière des baguettes, le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient beaucoup à dire au garçon et ils allaient falloir commencer quelque part. Elle se détacha donc de sa prise pour le laisser s'avancer vers lui et arriver à sa hauteur. Elle évita le pantin-Rogue dont la tête raclait le plafond sans que ça n'attire l'attention de son marionnettiste et resta un peu en retrait.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrow ?

\- Vous êtes libre.

\- Oui… Mais je suis aussi… Enfin, Vega et moi, je veux dire… Je ne sais pas si on te l'a jamais dit mais je suis ton parrain et…

\- Elle est ma marraine, » termina le jeune homme le plus naturellement du monde. « Je le savais.

\- Tes parents nous ont désigné pour nous occuper de toi s'il devait leur arriver quelque chose alors… Enfin, on comprendrait si tu souhaitais rester sur ton oncle et ta tante, mais une fois réhabilité, peut-être que tu pourrais venir chez nous… Enfin, penses-y, si tu veux changer de maison… »

Le reste de sa proposition s'évanouit dans des murmures et des grommellements. Harry semblait stupéfait par l'idée et il leur adressa à tous les deux un regard perdu. Elle essaya de sourire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à lui demander. Qu'elle aurait dû être sa mère d'adoption, bien des années plus tôt. Et elle ressentit alors l'urgence de tout lui expliquer, au moins ça. Bien sûr, ils auraient le temps de parler de ses parents, de tous leurs souvenirs avec eux et des heures sombres de leur existence, mais ça, elle le lui devait dés à présent. Elle accéléra le pas pour le rejoindre et poser une main sur son épaule. Elle fit signe aux autres de continuer, assurant qu'ils les rejoindraient rapidement. Hermione eut l'air d'hésiter mais, poussée par Sirius, elle finit par se remettre en marche. Elle la regarda faire un instant avant de revenir à son filleul. Il l'observait, des questions plein les yeux. _Evidemment._ Le temps pouvait bien avoir passé et les choses avoir changé, elle était toujours une professeure, pour lui, et rien d'autre. Pour l'instant, du moins. Elle garda sa main posée sur son épaule et prit une profonde inspiration. _Allez, Vega. Ce n'est rien de plus que ce que tu attends depuis plus de dix ans._ Piètre réconfort.

« Je… Je sais ce que tu dois te dire. Tu dois te demander pourquoi, si je suis ta marraine, je ne suis pas venue plus tôt. » Il acquiesça en silence. « J'ai tenté de te récupérer sous ma garde. C'était en bonne voie, mais j'étais très jeune, très seule et très instable. Et j'étais la sœur de Sirius… Ils ont refusé. J'ai tout essayé mais ils ont refusé.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Ça fait trois ans que je suis à Poudlard et jamais vous…

\- Je n'en avais pas le droit. Dumbledore et McGonagall m'ont créée cette fausse identité d'Eva Orgall pour que je puisse mener une vie normale. Quand le poste de professeur m'a été proposé, deux ans avant que tu n'arrives, ils m'ont fait jurer de ne pas m'approcher de toi. D'abord pour ma sécurité et parce qu'ils anticipaient ta réaction. Qu'aurais-tu dit, si je m'étais présentée comme la sœur de l'homme qui avait trahi tes parents ? »

Il ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux. Evidemment qu'il aurait mal réagi. N'importe qui à sa place aurait fait de même. Elle releva sa main jusqu'à sa joue et la lui caressa doucement. Il était encore un enfant et il avait déjà enduré tellement d'horreurs… Elle n'avait pas à lui en rajouter. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste et sourit. Toute cette période de sa vie était terminée, maintenant. Ce ne serait jamais plus qu'un très long mauvais souvenir, pour lui comme pour elle. Pour Sirius, pour Remus aussi. Quant à Rogue, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Sa vie entière était un mauvais souvenir. Elle jeta un œil pour voir la lumière des baguettes s'éloigner. Ils n'allaient pas devoir trop tarder, au risque de prendre trop de retard sur eux. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et revint à Harry.

« Cela dit, la proposition de Sirius n'est rien d'autre qu'une idée. On comprendrait très bien si…

\- Vous plaisantez ? Bien sûr que je veux changer de maison et quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je…

\- Dés que possible, » se mit-elle à rire. « Si tu le veux vraiment, bien sûr.

\- Oui, je veux vraiment ! »

Elle se mit à rire et toute la douleur du monde n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter. Elle saisit son filleul par l'épaule et ils se remirent à marcher. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle savait déjà qu'il souriait autant qu'elle. Elle n'avait jamais douté de sa réponse, mais l'entendre l'asséner avec tant de précipitation lui donnait envie de se mettre à danser – elle qui détestait pourtant le faire. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient rejoint les autres, dans le parc du château. Les lumières de l'école étaient visible de là où ils étaient, comme une promesse que les choses allaient bientôt s'arranger et qu'ils seraient une vraie famille. _Une vraie famille…_ C'était comme un vieux rêve qui deviendrait réalité. Elle s'extirpa du Saule Cogneur et rejoignit le groupe qui s'avançait d'un pas soutenu vers Poudlard. Elle tapota l'épaule d'Harry et s'approcha de son frère. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas été projetée contre un mur moins d'une heure plus tôt. Elle était heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Elle grimpa sur ses pointes de pied et chuchota la nouvelle à Sirius. _Harry va venir avec nous._ Il s'illumina et se mit à sourire à son tour. Peut-être même que lui aussi avait envie de danser. Derrière ses haillons, son visage décharné et ses cheveux filasse, elle retrouva enfin son frère dans ce sourire. Il la serra contre lui rapidement en observant le garçon qui semblait sur le point de tout raconter à son amie. Il avait beau faire nuit noire, il lui semblait que jamais la lune n'avait autant brillé pour éclairer leur chemin. Et soudain elle se figea, les yeux levés vers le ciel nuageux. La lune… _La lune._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser le cri qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge que les événements s'enchainèrent comme dans un cauchemar. Remus, arrêté au milieu du chemin, les yeux fixés sur l'astre rond et plein. Harry et Hermione qui criaient, Sirius qui se transformait, les menottes qui se brisaient, Ron qui s'effondrait au sol. Et elle ne voyait que Peter, désarmé _in extremis_ par Potter. Peter qui se transformait en rat sous ses yeux et glissait de la seconde paire de menottes. Harry qui lui hurlait qu'il s'enfuyait. Pendant un instant, elle n'entendit plus que sa propre respiration, les battements de son cœur. Et, enfin, elle regroupa ses dernières forces, ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie et bondit. En l'air, elle se transforma et s'élança à la poursuite du rongeur.

L'esprit de son animagus était plus simple, plus concentré que celui de sa forme humaine. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au rat qui détalait à toutes jambes sous elle. Elle avait beau entendre Sirius et Remus se battre, apercevoir au loin des détraqueurs approcher, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui, Vega et Peter, elle et le traître. Elle volait aussi vite que possible, s'épuisant toujours un peu plus, les yeux fixés le point gris qu'était devenu son ancien ami. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui puisse compter. Elle attendait qu'il atteigne une zone déboisée et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Dés qu'il atteignit le terrain de Quidditch, elle plongea en piqué jusqu'à lui, se fiant à ses réflexes animaux plus qu'à sa raison humaine.

Et le pari paya. Elle parvint à se saisir de Peter entre ses serres, puis entre ses mains quand elle eut reprit son corps. La haine qui s'était apaisée reprit le contrôle de ses gestes et elle s'apprêtait à tordre le cou à l'animal quand il lui tomba des mains, secoués des spasmes caractéristiques de sa transformation. Il avait toujours été faible et ses métamorphoses, compliquées. Autrefois elle s'inquiétait. Elle n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, en cet instant : qu'il en meurt et qu'il en souffre. Il se retrouva debout devant elle, l'air suppliant et les yeux humides. Elle sortit sa baguette et le menaça, sombre et dangereuse.

« Tu as cru que tu pourrais t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?! » Il émit un couinement ridicule. « Tu as détruit ma vie, Peter. Je te l'aurais confiée, et sans même l'avoir fait tu l'as détruite. Tu as brisé mon avenir, brisé ma famille, brisé l'homme que j'aimais. Et je te jure que je n'ai pas les scrupules d'Harry.

\- Vega… Enfin Vega, écoute-moi… Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas sur le front… Remus te protégeait…

\- Et je serais morte s'il avait fallu que je meure ! James était mon frère et tu l'as tué ! » Elle criait, sans même s'en rendre compte. « Ce soir c'est ton tour. AVADA KED- »

Peter s'était jetée sur elle et l'avait plaquée au sol, coupant sa respiration et l'empêchant de terminer son incantation. Le sort partit tout de même mais heurta une tribune dont les planches explosèrent dans un panache de fumée verdâtre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de saisir la portée de son acte qu'elle sentit les mains de Pettigrow la bloquer, l'empêcher de bouger. Les doigts toujours cramponnés à sa baguette, elle lutta pour échapper à sa prise mais il la lui arracha des mains. L'homme avait plus de force que ne le laissait prédire son apparence et il la maintenant obstinément allongée dans l'herbe. Sa tête tournait furieusement, une nouvelle fois, et ses mouvements n'étaient pas aussi violents qu'elle le désirait. Elle avait l'impression de se battre avec la force d'une enfant. Ses doigts étaient crispés à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles trop longs jusque dans sa chair. Elle poussa un grognement de haine, tandis qu'il se préparait à lui lancer un sort. _Non, pas comme ça, pas lui…_ Elle ferma les yeux et se transforma brusquement, échappant à sa prise en y laissant quelques plumes. Elle prit un peu d'altitude et se jeta sur lui, serres en avant. _CONFRINGO !_ hurla-t-il au moment où elles pénétraient la peau flasque de son visage. L'explosion qu'il provoqua lui fit perdre le contrôle de sa trajectoire et elle tomba au sol, toujours sous la forme d'une chouette. Elle sentit une de ses ailes craquer et prendre un angle inquiétant, tandis que Peter se transformait de nouveau en rat et se remettait à courir. Elle pouvait le voir partir, s'éloigner comme le traître qu'il était. Elle tenta de s'envoler de nouveau mais l'aile blessée ne répondit pas. Elle poussa un cri déchirant, aussi déchirant que la douleur qui la transperça au moment où elle bougea. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

Elle n'eut pas la force de maintenir sa transformation et reprit forme humaine dans les secondes qui suivirent. Son bras avait suivi la trajectoire de son aile et elle ne parvenait plus à le bouger correctement. Il était probablement déboité, s'il n'était pas tout simplement brisé. Elle se traina jusqu'à sa baguette, tombée au sol après que Peter l'ait visé. Elle la posa sur son épaule meurtrie et chuchota la formule qui avait placé la jambe entre deux attelles. _Ferula._ Elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur quand les bandes replacèrent de force son bras dans l'articulation. Elle poussa un autre gémissement quand elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu. Comme douze ans auparavant, le monde avait basculé en quelques minutes et ce qui aurait dû marquer la plus belle journée de sa vie avait viré au cauchemar – un cauchemar éveillé. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle faillit tomber à genoux. Le silence était retombé sur le parc de l'école, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et pourtant tout s'était passé.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de commencer à marcher en direction du château, tout d'abord dans but. Il fallait qu'elle parle, qu'elle raconte à quelqu'un ce qui s'était passé. Elle allait tout raconter à Dumbledore, lui seul pouvait encore arranger la situation. Oui, il le pouvait… Il le pouvait, bien sûr. Il allait la croire, lui. Et si elle rencontrait McGonagall, elle lui dirait aussi. Il savait, il savait tout. A l'époque il n'avait rien pu faire mais là, il en serait capable. Il ne laisserait pas un innocent retourner à Azkaban pour y mourir. _N'est-ce pas ?_ D'un pas hésitant, elle s'avança vers la Grande Porte. Il n'y avait pas non plus un bruit, dans les couloirs, si ce n'est la voix de plusieurs professeurs et de Fudge, ministre de la magie. Elle s'arrêta net et se dissimula derrière des colonnades. Ils étaient trop absorbés par leur discussion pour seulement faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

« Un désastre, Albus, un désastre ! Pour un peu, Potter en serait mort et ç'aurait été…

\- Un désastre, oui Cornelius.

\- Par chance nous avons Black. Où l'avez-vous fait enfermé hmmm ?

\- Dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick, » répondit le directeur. « Il y restera jusqu'à ce que les détraqueurs arrivent.

\- Macnair ne va pas tarder à les amener. Mais quel désastre, quel désastre… Et cette petite Eva Orgall qu'on ne retrouve pas… »

Elle resta glacée, figée derrière sa piètre cachette, jusqu'à ce que ce beau monde disparaisse dans un couloir. Quand elle en ressortit, la douleur de son bras, sa migraine, ses blessures, ses coupures, tout ça ne représentait plus que des détails. Elle s'élança à toutes jambes, au mépris des portraits et des fantômes, des professeurs qui étaient debout ou de Rusard qui patrouillait. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à rejoindre les plus hauts étages du château, là où se trouvait le bureau de Flitwick. Elle fut rapidement à bout de souffle mais elle ne s'arrêta pas – elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle avait échoué à sauver son frère une première fois, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle passa devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, devant les gobelins qui gardaient la toile de la Grosse Dame mais elle ne fit même pas attention à leurs grognements. Et, enfin, au sommet de plusieurs volées de marches, elle arriva enfin devant la porte de la prison improvisée de Sirius. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit sauter le verrou dans un bruit d'explosion. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être discrets. Elle entra et trouva son frère prostré, assis sur une chaise. Il se releva et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand, au même moment, des coups secs retentirent sur le carreau. _Harry._

Il était perché sur le dos d'un hippogriffe, Buck, sans aucun doute, et leur faisait signe d'approcher. Hermione, perchée elle aussi sur le dos de l'animal, ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle laissa Sirius y aller en premier, les yeux fixés sur la porte désormais béante du bureau de son collègue. _Enfin, collègue. Peut-être ancien._ Elle ne se glissa à son tour par l'ouverture que lorsqu'il fut bien assis sur la croupe de la créature. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, elle perdit de l'altitude et dut lutter pour répondre aux ordres du garçon qui lui criait de se poser sur le sommet de la tour. Elle se crispa pour ne pas perdre connaissance, tandis que l'ascension se faisait de plus en plus compliquée. Quand enfin ils parvinrent à se poser, Hermione et Harry mirent aussitôt pied à terre. Tous deux la regardaient, sans savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur sourde qui lui tenaillait le bras, le dos et le crâne. C'était comme une symphonie de souffrance pure. Elle se tenait aussi fermement que possible à Sirius.

« Professeur Orgall, vous…

\- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix atone. « Vous direz… Que j'ai été enlevée. Harry, je suis désolée, si désolée, j'avais tant de…

\- Vous devez partir, maintenant !

\- Nous nous reverrons, » promit Sirius en serrant sa prise sur Buck. « Tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry. »

Elle aurait aimé acquiescer mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Tout ce qui se dit après cette remarque se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit brumeux. Elle vacilla légèrement au moment où ils étaient censés mettre le large. Et son frère s'en rendit compte. Il descendit de l'animal et passa derrière elle. Il passa ses bras autour de son buste et récupéra les rênes. Alors seulement il fit signe à leur filleul et à la jeune sorcière et donna un coup de talon dans le flanc de l'animal.

Ils décollèrent et s'éloignèrent progressivement du château. Elle se sentait faiblir de plus en plus, comme si son corps s'était vidé de toute l'énergie dont il disposait dans sa course effrénée dans les escaliers. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute son existence – et Merlin qu'elle avait pu se mettre dans des états pitoyables. Elle jeta un dernier regard au sommet de la tour de laquelle ils s'étaient envolés. Harry et Hermione n'étaient déjà plus là. Comment avaient-ils su pour Sirius ? Et Remus… Remus, où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Elle n'avait de réponse à aucunes de ces questions et elle n'était pas capable d'y réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tous allaient bien. Elle balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles qui se perdirent dans le vent qui faisait battre ses cheveux lâchés sur son visage. Et elle sentit ses yeux se fermer et sa prise sur l'hippogriffe se relâcher. _Ne pas… Ne pas tomber…_ A mesure que sa conscience la quittait, l'étreinte de Sirius autour de sa taille s'affermissait, et c'était bien la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber, tomber, tomber…


	14. Chapter 14 - These volatile times

**A/N :** Et voici le chapitre "bonus" pour clore ce livre. La semaine prochaine, nous embrayons sur la Coupe de Feu. Enjoy !

* * *

 **LIVRE I**

 **The prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – These volatile times

 _Cher Harry,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra avant que tu n'arrives chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je suis presque certaine qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal._

 _Buck, Sirius et moi nous cachons. Je ne te dirai pas où, on ne sait jamais par quelles mains cette lettre pourrait transiter. Je ne sais pas non plus si on peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'est le seul que nous avons pu trouver et il a l'air content de faire ce travail._

 _Les détraqueurs nous cherchent toujours mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne nous trouveront pas. D'ici à ce que tu reçoives cette lettre, des Moldus nous aurons aperçu et les mesures de sécurité de Poudlard seront levées. Enfin, j'espère._

 _Sirius m'a demandée de t'écrire que l'Éclair de Feu que tu as reçu à Noël vient de lui – même si je n'en ai jamais vraiment douté, il tenait à ce que tu le saches. Remercie Hermione, c'est Pattenrond qui a apporté le bon de commande à Pré-au-Lard. L'argent venait de notre coffre familial à Gringotts. Même si je ne suis pas celle qui te l'a envoyée, considère cela comme un cadeau de ton parrain et de ta marraine pour tes treize ans._

 _Harry, comme je te l'ai dit avant que nous ne partions je suis désolée de n'avoir pas eu le temps de tout te raconter. Je suis consciente que ces douze années ne seront pas faciles à rattraper, entre toi, Sirius et moi, mais je sais aussi qu'un jour tu viendras habiter avec nous. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

 _Si jamais tu as besoin de nous, écris-nous. Ta chouette saura où nous trouver. Nous t'écrirons bientôt une autre lettre et, quant à moi, je reviendrai dés que Sirius sera en sécurité. La place d'Eva Orgall est à Poudlard._

 _VCB & SOB_

 _P.S : Dis à Ron de garder le hibou, c'est à cause de nous s'il n'a plus de rat._

 _P.P.S : Nous avons joint un petit quelque chose qui devrait te faciliter la vie à Poudlard._

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Il semble que le destin se joue de nous. Il y a douze ans, c'était toi qui partais sans un mot. Cette fois, c'est moi. L'ironie du sort porte à rire, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je suis désolée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, au risque qu'il ne commette quelques imprudences et qu'on le retrouve. Tu ne peux que me comprendre, tu le connais aussi bien que moi._

 _Je ne compte pas rester en cavale longtemps. Avec l'incident de la pleine lune, tu as dû te faire renvoyer et je ne veux pas laisser Harry seul à Poudlard. L'idée même que Peter soit toujours en liberté et que je ne sois pas parvenue à l'arrêter suffit à m'inquiéter, quoique je doute qu'il ait le courage de faire quoi que ce soit._

 _Pour l'instant, nous sommes cachés là où le Ministère ne peut pas nous trouver. Je ne peux pas te dire où exactement. Sache simplement que nous sommes déjà loin._

 _Nous n'avons pas assez parlé, cette année. C'est ma faute, j'en suis consciente. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que je ne t'aimais plus, que je te haïssais et que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Mais je suis fatiguée de mentir, de me mentir. La vérité c'est que je ne t'ai pas oublié et que je t'aime toujours._

 _J'espère te trouver là à mon retour. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à me dire et je suis prête à les entendre._

 _Je t'écrirai bientôt, mais ne me réponds pas. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être repéré et Sirius préfère privilégier les lettres de Harry._

 _Nous nous…_

Elle suspendit sa plume au dessus du parchemin. Allongée sur un lit de fortune, elle n'était toujours pas en excellente forme et elle avait laissé Sirius partir en éclaireur avant qu'ils ne quittent leur cachette. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle et la chouette qu'elle avait récupérée piaffait d'impatience. Elle lui caressa la tête pour l'apaiser et soupira.

« Nocta ? C'est bon la voie est libre, on peut y aller.

\- J'arrive, donne moi deux minutes. »

 _Nous nous reverrons bientôt, sois en certain,_

 _VCB_

 _P.S : Je comprends pourquoi tu es parti. Je sais que je finirai par te pardonner._

Elle traça la dernière lettre de sa missive le cœur battant et la plia. Elle récupéra de la cire de la bougie allumée sur sa tête de lit et la fit couler pour la sceller. Elle n'avait pas de quoi appliquer le moindre cachet, aussi attendit-elle que le tâche blanchâtre se solidifie avant de fixer le parchemin à la patte de l'animal.

« Remus Lupin, » chuchota-t-elle. « Aussi vite que possible.

\- Nocta ?

\- Je suis là. »

Elle regarda l'oiseau s'envoler et soupira. Oui, elle était là.


	15. Chapter 15 - Darken up Heaven

**A/N :** Comme promis, le livre II consacré aux évènements de la Coupe de Feu.

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre I – Darken up Heaven

Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avait-elle écrit à Harry. Elle avait dit revenir rapidement, elle se l'était répétée et elle s'était même persuadée qu'elle ferait la rentrée de Poudlard avec les autres. _Quelle imbécile._ Evidemment, les choses n'avaient pas été aussi simples. Ils avaient mis plusieurs mois à échapper à la surveillance quasi-constante des différents Ministères des différents pays. Il semblait que l'Europe entière n'était concentrée sur leur recherche et leur capture, du moins celle de Sirius. Leur signalement était partout, y compris chez les Moldus. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre un train ou un avion sans croiser des affiches à leur effigie. S'il n'avait pas été trop compliqué de modifier l'apparence de Sirius – lui couper les cheveux, arranger ses vêtements et son allure générale ne relevait pas du génie, elle avait rencontré plus de difficultés. La photo affichée, qu'elle soit mouvante ou fixe, était récente et elle ne serait pas restée incognito longtemps si elle n'avait pas opéré un changement physique drastique.

Arrêtés en France, elle avait profité d'une halte pour se rendre chez le premier coiffeur venu et lui ordonner presque vertement de tout changer chez elle. Leur portrait n'était, du moins à l'époque, pas encore trop diffusé et ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le territoire le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait rien à perdre à se faire voir. Quand elle lui avait fait part de ce qu'elle voulait, il avait hésité, tergiversé, arguant qu'elle allait sans doute regretter un tel bouleversement. Elle s'était contentée d'insister, même si elle n'avait pu se retirer de l'esprit l'envie persistante de menacer ce gamin inconscient de l'urgence dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il avait fini par accepter devant son assurance et, peut-être, devant le fait que sa voix impérieuse lui rappelait celle de son patron. Elle n'était pas habituée aux Moldus et frayer avec eux ressemblait très vite à un chemin de croix.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius et elle en étaient là, à errer de pays en pays sans jamais oser se poser trop longtemps. Elle avait tiqué pendant longtemps avant de s'habituer au reflet que lui renvoyaient les miroirs qu'elle croisait, mais le temps avait facilité les choses. _Et le fait que nous ne croisons pas énormément de miroirs, aussi._ A plusieurs moments elle avait imaginé partir, se faire volontairement découvrir par la police et revenir en Angleterre. A chaque fois elle trouvait une raison pour ne pas le faire. Son frère n'était absolument pas en sécurité, où que ce soit, et il fallait très souvent toute la diplomatie du monde pour l'empêcher d'agir trop vite, imprudemment ou tout simplement comme un abruti fini. Comme un adolescent, il s'ennuyait rapidement et refusait de rester enfermé. Sans elle, il ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir plus de quelques semaines sans tomber dans les mains des Aurors toujours à leur poursuite.

Dans leur isolement quasi-constant, ils avaient perdu le compte des jours et des mois. Ils ne parlaient pas la langue de la majorité des pays dans lesquels ils se trouvaient et elle n'osait pas sortir pour acheter le moindre journal ou regarder le moindre poste de télévision. Aussi mit-elle plusieurs jours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait raté la sacrosainte rentrée de Poudlard. Evidemment, il y avait les lettres régulières d'Harry qui évoquaient toujours un peu plus l'imminence de son retour à l'école mais ils n'avaient pas reçu de lettre de lui depuis un bout de temps. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditich ralentissait sensiblement les communications et ils étaient loin au sud. Au Maroc, pour être plus précis.

Il était tard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas rentrée pour assister à la quatrième rentrée de son filleul et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. L'Angleterre lui manquait, l'école encore plus et elle était fatiguée de voyager sans discontinuer. Elle avait envie de s'arrêter, ne serait-ce que deux petites semaines, le temps de se reposer un peu. Mais ils ne le pouvaient pas et elle maintenait elle-même un rythme d'enfer sur leurs allers et venues. Allongée sur le lit impersonnel de la chambre impersonnelle qu'ils avaient « louée » dans un hôtel des plus impersonnels, elle fixait le ciel d'un noir bleuté. Les étoiles brillaient avec férocité, comme luttant avec la pleine lune à qui serait la plus brillante. Sirius était affalé sur un fauteuil, non loin d'elle, et il zappait les chaînes de la télévision d'un mouvement las de sa baguette. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fini par l'éteindre et qu'il la fixait. Depuis leur départ, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin d'occasion de discuter et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait vraiment manifesté l'envie.

« Veg, » finit-il par l'interpeller. « Tout va bien ?

\- Tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ? On est le six septembre.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors Harry est rentré en cours.

\- Oh. Pauvre garçon.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte. »

Elle secoua la tête lentement et la tourna vers lui. Il était dans un bien meilleur état qu'à leurs retrouvailles, même si c'était surtout grâce à elle. Elle le forçait à prendre soin de son apparence – ils devaient passer pour des touristes, pas pour des fugitifs. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, étaient relevés en un petit catogan et il était rasé de près. Ils portaient des vêtements Moldus, bien loin de leurs robes de sorcier habituelles. Et c'était heureux, étant donné la température qu'il faisait. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours surprise, même après tout ce temps et leur repousse relative, de ne pas en sentir plus. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se redressa. Il paraissait plus jeune, presque trop pour son âge. C'était comme si elle était la plus vieille d'entre eux deux, et non pas la plus jeune.

« Je lui ai dit que je serai de retour pour la rentrée, » continua-t-elle. « Je l'ai aussi dit à Remus.

\- Remus ? Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire, que tu sois là à la rentrée ?

\- Peu importe. Je suis juste triste de…

\- Non, pas peu importe. » Il avait élevé la voix. « Si tu veux partir pour rejoindre ton cher Remus, vas-y, je t'en prie.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui a commencé. On dirait que je t'ai vraiment enlevée, à la tête que tu fais. »

Elle serra les dents et se força à ne pas répliquer. Elle n'était d'humeur à se disputer avec son frère, surtout sur ce sujet. Elle n'était pas toujours certaine de la manière dont elle considérait son ancien fiancé – l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée pendant les douze longues années que Sirius avait passées en prison. Elle savait juste qu'elle l'aimait toujours et qu'il était inutile de faire semblant du contraire. Et elle savait qu'il lui manquait. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est ce qu'elle lui dirait si elle devait se retrouver devant lui. Elle oscillait entre les deux envies contradictoires de l'embrasser et de rester un minimum distante. Elle tira les draps de son lit et fit tomber le store d'un coup de baguette. Elle était sur le point de faire de même pour éteindre la lumière quand elle sentit la main de son compagnon d'infortune se poser sur son poignet. Elle suspendit son geste et soutint son regard agacé. Il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

« Quoi, Sirius, quoi encore ?

\- Tu étais limite en larmes quand tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait laissée tomber, Vega, » insista-t-il. _Ça ne m'aide pas, pas du tout._ « Et on dirait que tu as de nouveau dix-sept ans, à soupirer et à te… Lamenter sur son absence.

\- Oh, pitié. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de jouer les objecteurs de conscience, merci bien. Je suis fatiguée, laisse moi dormir.

\- Ecoute-moi, j'estime que j'ai le droit d'avoir un avis sur la question. Je n'ai jamais été pour, mais alors là, si c'est pour que tu fasses la gueule jusqu'à ce que tu décides que je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul…

\- Je vais être claire avec toi, » l'interrompit-elle. « Toi non plus, tu n'étais pas là toutes ces années. Ce n'était pas de ta faute mais le résultat est le même : tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé et ça fait bien longtemps que je me débrouille sans grand frère pour me materner. »

Il y eut un long silence. Il ne parut pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme si elle s'était brutalement exprimée dans une langue étrangère, lointaine. Quand il saisit finalement la teneure de ses paroles, son visage se déforma en un masque de colère et de haine. Elle frissonna légèrement en s'approchant du mur sur lequel le lit était appuyé. Les photos diffusés de lui le montraient avec ce visage, cette expression féroce digne du meurtrier qu'il était sensé être. Un instant, elle craignit qu'il ne lève sa baguette sur elle mais il se contenta de se relever et de sortir de la chambre dans un affreux claquement de porte. Elle déglutit, à moitié assise sur son matelas, les yeux toujours fixés sur le couloir dans lequel il avait disparu.

Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas surpris en lui reprochant son absence. Il y avait certainement déjà pensé, au moins dans les premiers temps de son emprisonnement. Il avait laissé sa petite sœur seule, certes avec Lunard – du moins c'est ce qu'il imaginait. Petite sœur d'à peine dix-huit ans à l'époque. Elle avait envoyé des lettres régulières, dans les premiers temps, remplies d'un espoir presque aliéné. Le temps les avait espacé et, progressivement, il n'en avait plus vu arriver qu'une tous les mois, puis tous les deux mois. Il s'était peut-être imaginé qu'elle avait sa vie avec Remus, qu'ils avaient des enfants et qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à consacrer à son traître de frère. _Il savait que je ne le croyais pas coupable._ Elle ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de regretter amèrement de l'avoir accusé de ne pas avoir été là pour elle. Il n'était pas responsable, tout comme Lupin n'était pas totalement responsable non plus d'être parti. Tout était de la faute de Peter et c'était de sa faute à elle s'il était toujours en liberté, en vie quelque part et qu'ils devaient fuir continuellement. Finalement, elle était la seule à blâmer. Elle avait causé ce désastre et ses états d'âme n'arrangeaient rien.

Il n'allait pas rentrer avant le petit matin – probablement allait-il faire le tour du voisinage sous sa forme de chien. Elle pensa un instant à aller le surveiller, mais les chouettes n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus courant, dans les environs. Et elle ne se sentait pas de se promener en pleine nuit. Elle avait beau avoir changer d'apparence, elle restait la même et elle avait toujours l'impression d'être trop semblable aux affiches placardées partout. Elle finit par se lever et par rejoindre la salle de bain où elle fit couler un bain presque froid. Il faisait une chaleur terrible, en cette saison, et elle n'y était absolument pas habituée.

Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir accroché au dessus de l'évier. Il était un peu ébréché, sur le côté, mais il remplissait son office. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait lui était toujours un peu étranger et elle devait toujours réfléchir un instant avant d'accepter l'idée que c'était bien elle qu'elle voyait. Que cette jeune femme aux cheveux rouges coupés juste en dessous du menton était bien elle. Elle s'appuya sur la faïence du lavabo et se fixa. Elle avait l'air plus jeune qu'avant – les cheveux savamment décoiffés devaient beaucoup jouer. Plus jeune et plus inquiète. Les cernes qu'elle avait réussi à perdre dans les premiers temps de leur fuite étaient réapparues et creusaient un peu plus ses orbites. Le bleu de ses yeux ressortait presque douloureusement sur sa peau pâle d'anglaise. Elle passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure et sourit piteusement. Ça avait été un crève-cœur que de devoir la couper et la teindre. Elle avait eu l'impression de perdre un peu son identité, comme à l'époque où elle était devenue Eva Orgall. Au moins ne lui avait-on pas demandé de changer d'apparence. Ainsi, elle se sentait comme la squatteuse d'un corps étranger. Et le concept résumait assez bien sa vie.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, Sirius n'était revenu que très tard dans la nuit… Ou tôt le matin, c'était selon. Elle avait ouvert les yeux en l'entendant rentrer mais n'avait pas bougé, feignant de dormir. Il n'avait pas fait un bruit et s'était couché. Elle avait peiné à se rendormir, coupable de l'avoir accusé aussi injustement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se mit à ronfler doucement qu'elle parvint à retrouver le sommeil. Au moins dormait-il paisiblement. C'était peut-être tout ce qui comptait.

Elle s'était réveillée pour le trouver appuyé sur le balcon, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre sur laquelle elle s'était calée. Elle se releva, enfila rapidement des vêtements et le rejoignit. Il tenait une tasse de café fumante et observait le paysage de béton et de tours. Ils n'avaient pas choisi leur hôtel pour sa situation ni pour sa vue, c'était certain. Il désigna une seconde tasse du menton. Elle la saisit et la porta à ses lèvres. C'était du thé. Elle ne dissimula pas un sourire. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas le café, en tout cas pas celui que lui aimait : noir, presque sans sucre et amer au possible. Elle le soupçonnait depuis longtemps de ne pas vraiment l'aimer et de le feindre pour se donner un genre, mais il avait dû finir par s'y habituer puisqu'il continuer d'en boire régulièrement. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et prit une inspiration. _Allez, c'est ton frère. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous tirez dessus._ Non, ça, c'était certain. Ils avaient pratiqué l'art de la dispute depuis leur plus jeune âge, même s'ils finissaient toujours par venir s'excuser et reprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Euphemia Potter, la mère de James, avait fini par abandonner l'idée de les calmer, quand ils s'étaient mis en tête de se porter mutuellement sur les nerfs. James, quant à lui, partait se réfugier aussi loin que possible le temps qu'ils se calment.

« Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit hier, Sirius. C'était injuste.

\- Oui, ça l'était, » déclara-t-il sans détacher les yeux du panorama. « Mais c'était aussi injuste pour toi que pour moi. C'est la vérité, ce que tu as dit. Je n'étais pas là pour toi ces douze dernières années.

\- Maintenant tu es là. On est tous les deux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vrai. Tu préfèrerais être ailleurs qu'en cavale. Et… Quoique je puisse dire, tu penseras toujours à lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, » avoua-t-elle sans détour. « Toi aussi, tu préfèrerais être ailleurs. Ça ne change rien à mon engagement envers toi.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que toi et Remus c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Il l'avait lâché pensivement, comme on lâcherait une banalité. Ça l'était devenu, à la longue. Il n'avait jamais été pour leur relation, c'est vrai. James et Peter étaient presque hystériques à l'idée que _leur_ Remus sorte avec _leur_ Vega. Ça ressemblait tellement à une mauvaise blague qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'adorer l'idée. Sirius, lui, en avait voulu quelques temps à son vieil ami avant de laisser tomber sa rancœur. Il l'avait averti qu'il s'exposait à de graves représailles s'il faisait jamais souffrir sa petite sœur, menace reprise par James avec solennité. Sauf que, contrairement à lui, Sirius ne plaisantait pas. Il avait essayé de la dissuader de se lancer dans cette _connerie_ un nombre incalculable de fois, que ce soit pendant les vacances, à l'école, dés qu'il le pouvait. En bonne adolescente effrontée et fière, elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il faut dire qu'il était dans une position inconfortable. Il adorait Lupin mais il adorait aussi sa sœur. L'un comme l'autre se monopolisaient un peu, au moins mentalement. Pendant la guerre, quand on avait écarté Vega de l'Ordre, Remus l'avait suivie et s'était un peu éloigné de ses amis. Pour elle.

Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la liberté et qu'il l'avait retrouvé lui, Sirius était plus à même de doublement lui en vouloir : pour avoir abandonné sa sœur, d'une part, mais surtout pour les avoir abandonné et l'avoir amené à croire qu'il était le traître. Et elle en était pleinement consciente. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle se sentait parfois écrasée par la culpabilité.

« Tu m'en as toujours voulu de te voler un de tes meilleurs amis et tu lui en as toujours voulu de me privilégier à vous trois, » soupira-t-elle. « Et moi je m'en veux d'avoir peut-être été la raison qui t'a poussé à croire que Remus avait trahi James et Lily.

\- Il aurait pu avoir pactisé avec Voldemort pour te garder en sécurité. J'étais… Persuadé qu'il en était capable.

\- Tu ne lui faisais plus confiance. A moi non plus, puisque tu ne m'as pas crue quand je t'ai dit qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

\- Je ne pouvais pas douter de Peter. Il n'y avait que lui qui paraissait suspect. » Il tourna finalement la tête vers elle. Son regard était plus doux. « On a tous fait des erreurs, pendant cette fichue guerre. La mienne a causé la mort de notre frère et de sa femme. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Tu as tout tenté pour les protéger. Peut-être que tu serais mort, toi aussi, si tu étais resté leur Gardien du Secret.

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais ils seraient toujours en vie. »

Il termina son café et haussa les épaules. Fataliste. Ce qui était arrivé était arrivé. _C'est facile à dire._ Il pouvait toujours se la jouer grand philosophe, elle savait ce qui se dissimulait derrière son visage impassible. Il ne se remettrait jamais de ce qui s'était passé, presque treize ans plus tôt, à Godric's Hollow. Personne ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre complètement. Elle avait arrêté d'essayer.

Ils terminèrent leur semblant de petit-déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet. Sirius finit par s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, tandis qu'elle allumait la télévision. Il ne s'y passait pas grand chose – les banalités Moldues habituelles. C'est en quittant l'Angleterre qu'elle avait comprit à quel point elle ne prêtait guère attention à ce qui se passait dans les autres pays. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait un véritable Ministère de la Magie au Maroc, ou s'il dépendait d'une organisation plus large. Y avait-il seulement une école, où les jeunes allaient-ils étudier à l'étranger ? A Beauxbâtons, dans le sud de la France, peut-être ? Elle rejeta ces questionnements inutiles et concentra son attention sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Les femmes de ménage avaient commencé leur tournée à l'étage inférieur. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans les couloirs, ainsi que des rires d'enfants. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner parce qu'ils étaient en fuite, de toute évidence.

Ils avaient plusieurs heures devant eux avant de quitter l'hôtel. Ils évitaient de trop circuler de jour, même s'ils n'étaient pas plus anonymes en pleine nuit qu'en pleine journée. C'était psychologique et, de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner en plein milieu de leur chambre sans attirer immédiatement l'attention de tout le staff et, plus tard, de la police locale. Il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils finissent pas ne plus se supporter, après des mois passés l'un avec l'autre dans des espaces toujours plus réduits ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre dans une telle promiscuité.

Elle était sur le point d'abandonner l'idée de s'occuper quand son regard fut attiré par ce qui ressemblait à un gros oiseau. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la fenêtre. C'était une chouette harfang aussi blanche que la neige et mouchetée de noir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se précipita dehors pour lui faire signe de venir. L'animal se posa sur son bras et elle le rentra aussi vite que possible. Elle ne passait déjà pas inaperçue en Angleterre, mais elle était à peu près certaine que tous ceux qui l'avaient déjà vu n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose, changer de pays ou demander à Harry de changer de hibou, mais ils n'allaient pas pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça. Elle sourit cependant à Hedwige et récupéra la lettre qu'elle s'était échinée à lui apporter.

« Allez ma belle, tu vas pouvoir te reposer. Tu repartiras avec notre réponse cette nuit, » chuchota-t-elle à son adresse. « Sirius, une lettre d'Harry ! »

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il sorte de sa douche pour décacheter la missive et la parcourir. Son immense sourire s'affadit à mesure qu'elle lisait les mots tracés par leur filleul, sans doute des jours auparavant.

 _Cher Sirius et Vega,_

 _Merci pour votre dernière lettre. Cet oiseau était énorme, il a eu du mal à se glisser à travers ma fenêtre._

 _Ici, c'est comme d'habitude. Le régime de Dudley se passe assez mal. Hier, ma tante l'a surpris en train d'emporter en douce des beignets dans sa chambre. Ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils allaient lui supprimer son argent de poche s'il continuait comme ça et il s'est mis tellement en colère qu'il a jeté sa PlayStation par la fenêtre. Il s'agit d'une sorte d'ordinateur pour jouer à des jeux électroniques. C'était plutôt bête de sa part, maintenant il ne peut même plus jouer à Méga-Mutilation III pour se changer les idées._

 _Pour moi, tout va bien, surtout parce que les Dursley sont terrifiés à l'idée que Sirius puisse revenir et les transformer en chauves-souris si je lui demande. J'espère que je reverrai le professeur Orgall à la rentrée. Mais ne vous pressez pas pour moi._

 _Il s'est quand même passé quelque chose de bizarre ce matin. Ma cicatrice a recommencé à me faire mal. La dernière fois que ça s'est produit, c'était parce que Voldemort était à Poudlard. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse se trouver près de chez moi en ce moment, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que vous savez si les cicatrices provoquées par un mauvais sort peuvent encore faire mal des années plus tard ?_

 _J'enverrai Hedwige vous porter cette lettre quand elle reviendra. Elle est partie chasser pour le moment. Dites bonjour à Buck de ma part._

 _Harry_

 _P.S : Si vous voulez me joindre, je serai chez mon ami Ron Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Son père a réussi à nous avoir des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !_

Le contenu global de la lettre était plutôt de bon augure, mais les quelques lignes concernant sa cicatrice ne la rassuraient pas du tout. Au gré de leurs pérégrinations, ils avaient entendu des rumeurs toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres, portant sur le retour des Mangemorts et d'un regain de leurs activités. Ce qui s'était passé lors de la Coupe du Monde n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autres et ce que leur disait Harry sur sa cicatrice s'ajoutait à cette liste d'une manière troublante. Et inquiétante. Elle tendit le parchemin à son frère quand il sortit de sa douche et entreprit de s'occuper du courageux oiseau qui le leur avait apporté. Elle remplit sa tasse d'eau fraîche et sortit de son sac de voyage un peu de Miamhibou. Hedwige, malgré sa fatigue et sa faim, but et mangea lentement. _Comme une vraie dame._ Elle lui flatta le plumage tandis que Sirius relisait presque frénétiquement le passage le plus important – et le plus court, paradoxalement, de la lettre. Elle lui lança un regard en biais en attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« On doit rentrer en Angleterre. Il a besoin de nous.

\- En Angleterre ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? On ne peut pas rentrer maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

\- On s'est assez caché. On ne va pas rester les bras croisés avec tout ce qu'on a pu entendre.

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs et…

\- Non, Vega, ce coup-ci, on y va. Tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, contacte n'importe qui mais nous retournons là-bas. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour sêcher ses cheveux et s'habiller un peu plus que d'une simple serviette. Elle resta un instant sans bouger et passa une main sur son visage. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Elle n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle se mordit la joue et se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que possible. Elle ne pouvait pas contacter Remus – elle ne savait pas où il était et il ne leur serait de toute façon pas d'une aide extraordinaire. Elle n'avait pas reparlé à McGonagall depuis son départ précipité et lui envoyer un hibou prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Il ne leur restait que Dumbledore et la cheminée de son bureau, à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas surveillée, ou pas encore assez pour qu'ils ne risquent quoi que ce soit. Le problème restait d'en trouver de son côté reliée au réseau magique. Elle se massa les tempes lentement en tentant d'imaginer une solution. Une _cheminée._ Au _Maroc._ Ils allaient devoir quitter le pays avant toute chose. Elle avait déjà plus de repères en France… Il suffirait de trouver une quelconque boutique dans un quelconque équivalent du Chemin de Traverse pour réussir à contacter le directeur.

Mais le plus dur restait à faire. Elle allait devoir convaincre son frère d'attendre encore un peu avant de partir. _Courage, Vega. Ce n'est que le début._


	16. Chapter 16 - Time trial

**LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre II – Time trial

Il lui avait suffit d'un minimum de recherches pour trouver un endroit où se trouverait forcément une cheminée. Non loin de l'école Beauxbâtons s'étendaient une zone cachée des Moldues où les élèves allaient communément faire leurs achats avant de reprendre les cours. Ces derniers ayant repris, elle était presque certaine qu'il y aurait moins de monde et donc moins de surveillance. Discipliner Sirius fut d'une complexité rare, mais elle finit par le persuader qu'il valait mieux prévenir Dumbledore que d'agir sur un coup de tête et risquer de se faire prendre. Il avait donc pris son mal en patience, le temps que la nuit arrive.

Elle s'était, de son côté, occupée de répondre à Harry. Il attendait sans doute de leurs nouvelles avec impatience et elle n'était pas disposée à leur faire patienter plus que de raison… Et Hedwige non plus. Elle rappelait Vega à l'ordre dés qu'elle cessait d'écrire pendant trop longtemps.

 _Harry,_

 _Nous nous envolons dés que possible vers le nord. Ce que tu dis sur ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenues jusqu'ici. Si elle te fait à nouveau mal, va immédiatement voir Dumbledore._

 _J'ai cru entendre dire que tu vas avoir – ou que tu as déjà, Maugrey Fol Œil comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Rogue doit être furieux mais c'est une bonne chose. Si ton directeur a eu l'intelligence de le nommer, c'est qu'il a su lire les signes… Même s'il est le seul._

 _Nous te contacterons bientôt. Passe nos amitiés à Ron et Hermione. Quoiqu'il arrive, ouvre l'œil._

 _VCB_

Elle s'était faite aussi concise que possible pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter ni trop lui en dire. Il était toujours susceptible d'être surveillé, ainsi que les différents hiboux. Elle attendit que le soir tombe pour accrocher la missive à la chouette de son filleul et lui demander de retourner le trouver. Elle lui mordilla la main avec affection, peut-être pour lui assurer qu'elle était l'animal de la situation… Ou simplement la rassurer elle. Elle lui sourit et la laissa partir à grands coups d'ailes. Elle eut la très bonne idée de prendre rapidement de l'altitude, de sorte qu'elle se confondait avec les quelques nuages qui obstruaient le ciel. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de saisir son sac et de faire signe à son frère de faire de même. Elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son visage et ils descendirent dans la rue aussi vite que possible. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment abandonné qu'ils avaient repéré à leur arrivée. Il y avait laissé Buck, dissimulé derrière une série de sortilèges anti-Moldus. Elle lui fit signe de rester discret et elle vérifia qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

« Tout est prêt, Sirius ?

\- Pour la centième fois, OUI, tout est prêt. Est-ce que tu vas finalement me dire où on va ?

\- Non, tu verras bien quand on y sera. Tiens bien Buck et serre ma main. »

Elle la lui tendit et s'assura que tout était bien en ordre avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de transplaner. Elle se força à rester concentrée tout au long du voyage et crispa ses ongles dans le poignet de son frère. Il fit de même avec le sien, c'était de bonne guerre. Elle reprit sa respiration quand ils furent arrivés. Buck poussa un soupir excédé et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de celle qui venait de lui faire subir une véritable torture. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'évacuer sa légère nausée et parcourut les environs du regard. Ils étaient en pleine ville, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, mais personne n'avait dû les entendre. Ils étaient complètement seuls au milieu des quelques maisons et des immeubles.

Aussi désagréable cela puisse-t-il lui être, ils allaient devoir forcer la serrure d'une quelconque boutique de produits magiques pour pouvoir utiliser leur cheminée. Elle avait eu le temps d'acheter une bourse remplie de poudre de cheminette avant qu'ils n'aient à quitter l'Angleterre, il allait juste falloir être rapides et discrets. Et pour ça, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se tourna vers Sirius. Ses yeux s'étrécirent. Il avait déjà deviné ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

« Si tu crois que tu vas faire ça toute seule de ton côté…

\- C'est une question de logique, » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. « On ne va pas aller braquer un vendeur de balais à deux. Tu restes ici avec Buck…

\- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi qui irais parler à ton Dumbledore chéri, hein ?

\- Parce que c'est mon plan, ma poudre de cheminette et que c'est moi qui gère tout depuis que nous avons quitté Poudlard.

\- Oh je t'en prie, ne me refais pas ton numéro de l'héroïne solitaire, abandonnée de tous et livrée à elle-même. » Il grimaça. « Tu es ridicule.

\- Et toi insupportable. Tu restes ici et tu vas cacher Buck. Tu ne sors pas de votre cachette. »

Ils se livrèrent à un véritable pugilat visuel, avant qu'il ne capitule finalement devant la détermination de sa sœur. Il poussa un grognement presque guttural et la repoussa mollement. Elle trébucha mais elle ne dit rien. Elle serra les dents et elle retint ses commentaires. Elle lui trouvait toujours des excuses – peut-être que ça ne l'aidait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que son frère n'avait tout simplement pas grandi. Elle repoussa ses cheveux dans sa capuche et s'éloigna. Elle entra dans la première taverne de sorcier qu'elle put croiser et s'approcha du comptoir. Elle se répétait frénétiquement qu'elle était méconnaissable et que personne n'allait la reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il y avait toujours cette petite loupiotte rouge vif qui clignotait sans discontinuer. Le propriétaire du bar lui lança un regard suspicieux avant qu'elle ne commande une Bièraubeurre et qu'il hoche la tête d'un air entendu. Il était avec l'une des siennes, pas une vulgaire Moldue perdue au milieu d'un quartier dans lequel elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver. Elle dégusta lentement la boisson, cherchant ses mots. Sa famille avait beau être d'origine française, elle ne parlait absolument pas un mot de la langue de Molière – ou si mal qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas essayer, au risque de vexer son interlocuteur. Elle laissa son regard traîner et aperçut une cheminée. Son cœur se souleva et elle fit mine de continuer son inspection. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas à braquer une boutique… Elle pouvait au moins essayer. Elle se pencha vers son interlocuteur muet. Pour l'instant, du moins.

« Vous parlez anglais ?

\- Un peu, » grommela-t-il. « C'est pour quoi ?

\- Je cherche une cheminée. Pour… Communiquer. Vous avez ça, ici ?

\- Evidemment. Vous nous prenez pour des sauvages ? » Il paraissait outré de son sous-entendu. _Oups._ « Vous avez de… La chose…

\- De la poudre ? Oui, j'en ai. »

Il acquiesça et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle termina sa boisson et lui emboîta le pas. Il s'engouffra dans un long couloir assez sombre, faute d'être suffisamment éclairé, et ouvrit une pièce comme au hasard. C'était un salon privé, complètement vide, centré autour d'un immense âtre éteint. Il resta dans l'encadrement de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à son tour. Les lumières s'allumèrent et la salle fut enfin visible. Elle était raffinée, presque trop pour le standing de l'établissement. C'était sans doute une partie réservable de la taverne. Elle sourit au patron et fouilla dans son sac pour chercher son argent. Il l'arrêta et haussa les épaules.

« Vous avez pas besoin de donner de l'argent. Personne n'est là pour plusieurs jours.

\- Oh… Merci beaucoup, monsieur, » remercia-t-elle l'homme. « Vous êtes sur ?

\- Oui, oui. »

Il sortit et referma la porte. Elle se retrouva seule au milieu du salon et sortit sa baguette. _Incendio,_ chuchota Vega en pointant les bûches empilées dans la cheminée. De grandes flammes s'élevèrent jusqu'à lécher le sommet de la grille de protection fixée sur le fond du foyer. Elle sortit une petite bourse de son sac et, avec toutes les précautions du monde, l'ouvrit et y plongea sa main. Elle prit soin de ne pas faire tomber de poudre par terre et prit une inspiration. Elle pensa au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, à Poudlard. Le bureau du directeur. Elle savait qu'il était adjacent à la chambre du vieil homme… Mais elle ne savait pas s'il était particulièrement gros dormeur ou non. Ou même s'il y était bien. _C'est effarant que trois vies reposent sur des si._ Elle jeta la poudre dans les flammes qui devinrent instantanément verte. « Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore à Poudlard, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Elle resta immobile quelques instants puis, rejetant sa répulsion initiale, elle s'agenouilla et plongea sa tête dans l'âtre. Elle craignit un instant de perdre ses cheveux, sa peau, son visage et, finalement, la vie mais elle ne sentit pas la chaleur âcre du feu. Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle, la pièce tant attendue était apparue. Elle était plongée dans le noir, à l'exception, bien sûr, des flammes qu'elle avait provoquées. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et appela le directeur. Sans réponse. Elle recommença, un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Sa gorge se serra et elle essaya de nouveau, encore un peu plus fort. Elle vit alors un des portraits bouger et elle l'entendit grogner. Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'immobilisa. Elle le reconnaissait, pour l'avoir déjà vu plus jeune chez ses propres parents. C'était Phineas Nigellus Black – son arrière arrière grand-père. Un membre illustre de son illustre maison, directeur de Poudlard des décennies plus tôt. Ses yeux sombres la fixaient d'un air ensommeillé et un peu perdu. Elle venait tout juste de le tirer de son sommeil.

« Puis-je savoir QUI trouble mon repos ?

\- Professeur Black, s'il vous plaît, » tenta-t-elle. « Pourriez-vous réveiller le professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Parce que m'avoir réveillé moi n'est pas suffisant ? Que voulez-vous, pour interrompre aussi la nuit du directeur ?

\- C'est urgent. Je vous assure. »

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Il croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil. Elle retint une grimace. Il ressemblait terrible à ma mère, ainsi, quand elle s'apprêtait à hurler des insanités sur Vega ou son frère. Elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil derrière elle. La porte du salon était toujours fermée et il n'y avait pas un signe de mouvement. Elle avait encore un peu de temps, _mais combien ?_ Elle revint au bureau. Le portrait n'avait toujours pas bouger et semblait attendre qu'elle se justifie beaucoup plus que ça. Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait attirer son attention et le seul moyen, c'était de mettre en danger sa couverture. Elle jouait sa survie à quitte ou double. Soit son ancêtre réagissait bien et l'aidait, soit il avertirait tout le château à grands coups de hurlements et d'imprécations. Ils auraient le temps d'être loin, quand bien même on retrouvait leur trace… Et elle n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est à propos de Sirius Black.

\- Mon cher arrière arrière petit-fils. Enfin, cher. Ce traître à son sang est une poussière dans mon œil. » Il continua de parler seul pendant quelques instants. « Et qu'est ce que vous avez à dire sur cet idiot ?

\- Vous l'entendrez si vous faites réveiller Dumbledore.

\- Bien, bien jeune fille. »

Elle retint un immense soupir de soulagement et le regarda réveiller les autres portraits. Il y eut un vaste mouvement de protestation, jusqu'à ce que Black finisse par les calmer et leur expliquer la situation – sans jamais mentionner Sirius, cependant. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante, à cet aïeul inconnu et reconnu. Elle attendit finalement que Dumbledore arrive, quelques instants plus tard, drapé dans une robe de chambre parme. Elle se redressa un peu et le suivit du regard. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil posé devant la cheminée et bailla. Elle se sentit vaguement coupable de l'avoir réveillé, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de détails.

« Professeur Dumbledore, c'est…

\- Eva. Je sais, » dit-il avant un sourire. « Heureux de vous voir en bonne santé.

\- Je… Merci. Je suis désolée de vous avoir tirer du lit, mais c'est une urgence. Nous devons retourner en Angleterre, Harry s'est plaint de sa cicatrice et avec toutes ces rumeurs…

\- Ce serait bien imprudent de votre part. Vous savez que je m'occupe de monsieur Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, professeur, c'est Sirius. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux portraits qui s'étaient tous rendormis. Enfin, tous sauf Phineas Nigellus qui buvait littéralement ses mots. Elle évita de trop s'y attarder et elle se raccrocha au directeur qui lissait sa barbe pensivement. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, comme s'il ne voyait pas plus qu'elle de véritable solution. _Je vous en prie, je ne vais pas le tenir plus longtemps loin de chez nous…_ Elle déglutit et attendit, aussi patiemment que possible. Et elle n'était pas très patiente, quelle que soit la situation. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que le patron de la taverne l'écoutait peut-être à la porte. Peut-être qu'il ne parlait pas si mal anglais. Peut-être qu'il l'avait reconnue ?

« Bon. J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. » Son sourire n'avait pas disparu. Elle admirait sa capacité à rester si incroyablement calme. « Vous possédez toujours le 12, square Grimmaurd ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. J'en ai hérité à la mort de nos parents. Pourquoi ?

\- J'espère que vous êtes toujours aussi douée en sortilèges. Il serait peut-être utile de faire de cette maison une cachette… Sure. Quant à votre retour, le Ministère est obnubilé par les évènements de la Coupe du Monde et par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Le Tournoi… Il va reprendre ?

\- Cette année-même, oui. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, Eva. Vous n'avez qu'une petite marge de manœuvre et il serait dommage de la perdre. Bonne nuit. »

Il se releva et s'éloigna à pas lents vers sa chambre. Elle croisa le regard de son arrière… Enfin bref. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et se détourna. _On se reverra à la maison, vieille branche._ Elle ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire et s'écarta des cendres. Elle épousseta le haut de sa cape et ses cheveux, couverts de suie. Elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour se nettoyer le visage. Elle détestait ce moyen de communication : il était tout sauf discret et n'importe qui pouvait espionner la conversation. Elle se composa une expression neutre et sortit du salon. Il avait raison, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle repassa devant le patron et lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier une nouvelle fois. Il contourna son comptoir et se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant de continuer. Elle se figea et cligna des yeux. Elle se crispa sur la hanse de son sac et fit un pas en arrière, un sourire stupéfait aux lèvres. Il l'étudiait avec attention et méfiance, comme s'il avait subitement compris quelque chose.

Il plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il était massif – beaucoup plus qu'elle. S'il se prenait d'envie de la tirer quelque part, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister sans lui faire du mal. Derrière elle, la salle était vide. Le dernier client était parti pendant sa longue discussion avec Poudlard. Le regard de l'homme passa de son visage à ses cheveux, laissés à l'air libre par son brusque mouvement de recul. Il parut douter.

« Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui est recherché, » dit-il dans un mauvais anglais. « La femme qui a été enlevée.

\- Je ne suis pas cette femme. Vous devez confondre.

\- Elle a les cheveux noirs. Pas vous. Mais vous auriez pu les teindre.

\- Les sorciers ne se teignent pas les cheveux, » lâcha-t-elle avec un rire étranglé. « C'est bon pour les Moldus. Ce sont mes vrais cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas certain. Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que la police arrive.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous restez ici jusqu'à…

\- Stupefix ! »

Elle retint légèrement l'homme pour ne pas qu'il heurte le sol trop violemment. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans ce bar de malheur elle rabattit sa capuche, serra son sac et sortit en courant. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir transplaner, au risque d'attirer l'attention de ceux qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Elle se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Sirius et Buck. Ils n'y étaient plus, évidemment. Dans le noir complet, uniquement éclairée par la lumière faiblarde des réverbères, elle avançait en regardant dans toutes les directions. Ils devaient être dans une ruelle, quelque chose comme ça… Elle se précipita dans la première qu'elle trouva quand elle entendit des éclats de voix derrière elle. Elle força sa respiration à demeurer calme et tendit l'oreille.

C'était la police. On la recherchait déjà, pour avoir stupéfixé le patron de la taverne et pour s'être tout simplement enfuie. Elle s'enfonça dans les ombres de l'allée et les vit passer à quelques mètres d'elle. _Pitié, Sirius, ne fais rien d'idiot…_ Elle attendit de ne plus les entendre pour sortir et continuer sa recherche.

Elle n'eut pas à marcher longtemps pour repérer son frère. Il lui faisait signe, de l'autre côté de la route, devant la silhouette massive de Buck qui renâclait à rester ainsi dissimulé. Elle s'approcha et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à sa cachette. Ils laissèrent leur compagnon sous son sortilège anti-Moldus. Elle prit Sirius par les épaules et lui sourit. Il fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux, mais pencha la tête. Il l'écoutait.

« Le patron du bar dans lequel j'ai été trouvé une cheminée m'a reconnue… Enfin bref, j'ai réussi à parler à Dumbledore. On retourne en Angleterre.

\- C'est quoi, le plan ?

\- On retourne à la maison. Au square Grimmaurd. Attends, écoute-moi, » l'arrêta-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. « C'est le seul endroit où tu peux être en sécurité. Il suffit que j'en devienne la Gardienne du Secret. Personne ne pourrait imaginer l'idée qu'Eva Orgall protège l'homme qui l'a enlevée.

\- Je ne veux pas être enfermée dans la maison de nos parents, c'est hors de question !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu y serais enfermé. Mais ce sera notre pied à terre. On se débrouillera pour voir Harry après.

\- Je ne suis pas pour.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Elle déglutit, regrettant immédiatement sa question. S'il lui répondait par la négative, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle dirait ou ferait. Il était son frère. Elle l'aimait et elle voulait sa sécurité. Mais il était si différent de celui qu'elle avait quitté ! A moins que ce ne soit elle qui ait changé au point de ne plus reconnaître leur relation. Il soupira et mit trop longtemps pour répondre. Il haussa finalement les épaules.

« Evidemment, Veg. Mais ça te met en danger, alors que moi… Depuis le début je suis ton boulet. » Il eut l'air triste, brusquement. « Tu n'es pas sensée t'occuper de moi. Je suis ton grand-frère et…

\- Pas de ça, Sirius. On en parlera si tu veux, mais quand on sera là-bas. D'accord ?

\- Ouais. D'accord. »

Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il caressa son dos et posa un instant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle aurait aimé que l'instant dure une éternité, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Ils rejoignirent l'hyppogriffe et, pour la deuxième fois en à peine quelques heures, ils transplanèrent vers le nord. Vers Londres et, plus précisément encore, dans la vieille maison des Black. Arrivés devant la maison, ils durent faire aussi vite que possible pour faire entrer à la fois Sirius et Buck avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse les voir. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux et reprit son souffle. Elle s'était épuisée, que ce soit par sa course dans la ville française, par son manque de sommeil ou par ses deux transplanages coup sur coup. Elle se laissa tomber sur la première marche du grand escalier de la maison, soulevant un grand nuage de poussière. Les griffes de Buck résonnaient sur le plancher et semblaient réveiller les fantômes de la maison.

Elle sentit son ventre se retourner quand elle releva les yeux sur la décoration. Tout était en piteux état, couvert de poussière et sur le point de s'effondrer. Mais rien n'avait changé. C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus le jour même de leur fugue, presque vingt ans plus tôt. L'air était chargé d'une odeur de pestilence et de moisissure persistante et on entendait des craquements retentir partout dans les étages. Ils restèrent immobiles, saisis par leurs souvenirs et il fallut que Buck s'ébroue et les rappelle à l'ordre. Elle lui fit signe d'aller l'installer dans n'importe quelle chambre du rez-de-chaussée et resta seule dans l'entrée. Elle sortit sa baguette et respira profondément, concentrée sur le sort difficile qu'elle devait lancer. Elle s'apprêtait à le lancer quand elle fut interrompue par des hurlements qui la firent sursauter.

« TRAÎTRES À VOTRE SANG, HONTE À VOTRE FAMILLE COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS POSER LE PIED DANS LA NOBLE DEMEURE DES BLACK JE NE LAISSERAI PAS CES IMMONDICES FOULER MA… »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer en se rendant compte que c'était la voix de sa mère qui beuglait aussi violemment. Elle se mit en quête de la source des cris et se retrouva devant le portrait de la matriarche de la dernière génération des Black – Sirius, Regulus et Vega. Elle grimaça et tenta de lui envoyer des sorts pour la faire taire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle dut tirer les antiques rideaux qui encadraient le tableau pour finalement ne plus l'entendre et ce ne fut pas une sinécure. C'était comme si l'esprit de l'horrible Walburga résistait de tout son être à l'emprise de ses propres enfants sur leur maison. Enfin, sur ce qui était devenu leur maison depuis sa mort et celle de son mari. Elle n'avait pas dû réussir à les déshériter, puisqu'elle avait reçu sa fortune et ses biens dans leur entièreté, Sirius ayant été considéré hors de la succession et Regulus ayant déjà perdu la vie. Elle soupira et s'éloigna.

Elle devait protéger la maison aussi vite que possible. Elle était déjà incartable, mais elle devait être surveillée par le Ministère, au moins de loin. Si elle pouvait être complètement invisible à leurs yeux, ils seraient en sécurité. Elle ferma les yeux et leva sa baguette. _Fidelitas,_ murmura-t-elle. L'enchantement était complexe et elle lui prit plusieurs minutes. Elle ne sut qu'il avait fonctionné que parce qu'elle sentit, un instant, un poids se poser sur ses épaules. Le poids du secret de la maison sur son âme. Elle respira profondément et rouvrit les yeux. Le poids s'envola quand elle se répéta qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. Plus rien… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure, si elle le devait. _Je ne dois pas, c'est tout._

Elle rejoignit Sirius dans la cuisine. Il était en train d'inspecter les environs et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Le sol était jonché de boites, de bibelots divers et de pelures de légumes. Quelqu'un vivait encore ici et ils savaient tous les deux très bien de qui il s'agissait. Elle évita de marcher sur les tas d'ordures et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Il était tendu comme un arc. Elle reposa son menton sur son omoplate et lui caressa le dos d'une main paresseuse. Il ne se détendit qu'à peine. Elle sentait ses cheveux lui effleurer le front. Ils étaient déjà trop longs, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Il ne coupait ses cheveux que lorsqu'il allait vraiment bien. Autrement dit, très rarement. Et étant donné son état actuel, il était peu probable qu'il prenne des ciseaux avant longtemps.

« On va devoir faire un sacré travail de réaménagement… Mais on devrait pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

\- Kreatur est quelque part dans la maison, Vega. Avant qu'il nous laisse faire quoi que ce soit…

\- Tu es son maître. Si tu lui ordonnes de nous laisser faire, il le fera.

\- Je n'y crois pas, » lâcha-t-il. « Le sortilège a fonctionné ?

\- Oui. Je suis la Gardienne du Secret de la maison. Je mettrai au courant Dumbledore dés que possible. »

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle. Il la prit contre lui et la serra doucement. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle sourit et se laissa aller dans les bras de son grand frère. Il ne l'était qu'en ces moments rares où ils ne parlaient plus, où ils se contentaient de laisser parler leurs gestes. C'était les seuls instants où ils étaient parfaitement honnêtes sans le vouloir. Elle s'agrippa un peu à lui. Elle n'avait rien envie de lui dire, de peur de briser la magie du moment. Magie déjà bien écornée par l'atmosphère qui régnait chez eux. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'elle les avait coupées. Elle sourit. Ils étaient plus courts que les siens. Quelle ironie.

« Tu devrais prévenir Remus. Le connaissant, il doit déjà savoir qu'on s'est fait attrapé en France et il doit déjà préparer ta défense.

\- Je vais le contacter, » chuchota-t-elle, la tête toujours posée sur son torse. « Je croyais que…

\- Peut-être que ça te donnera une raison d'arrêter de gémir comme une adolescente.

\- Lâche-moi avec ça, Patmol.

\- Je plaisante. Je vais chercher Kreatur. Préviens-le. »

Elle se détacha de lui et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Il ressemblait au jeune homme qu'elle avait quitté, quand il souriait ainsi. Et c'était une réminiscence si douce qu'elle aurait aimé la voir durer. Il pivota cependant et s'engouffra dans les escaliers à la recherche de leur elfe de maison. De son côté, elle rejoignit le grand salon et sa cheminée. De la poudre de cheminette était stockée dans un vase, au pied du foyer. Elle écarta les toiles d'araignées et alluma un feu. _Et c'est reparti._


	17. Chapter 17 - The sun, too tired to shine

**A/N :** Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un joyeux Noël (en retard) et une excellente nouvelle année (en avance), en espérant que cette année nous recevions enfin notre lettre d'admission à Poudlard !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre III – The sun, too tired to shine

Elle s'était trompée, quand elle avait imaginé que sa mère les empêchait de s'installer convenablement c'était toute la maison qui les rejetait avec toute la violence dont elle était capable. La totalité de la demeure semblait fière d'être couverte de poussière et infestées de toutes la vermine possible et imaginable et faisait tout pour le rester. Des épouvantards peuplaient tous les placards, des générations de Doxy vivaient dans les rideaux et elle craignait de croiser des araignées à chaque coin de plafond. Ils avaient énormément de travail avant de pouvoir rendre la maison habitable, d'autant que Kreatur ne les aidait pas du tout. Il considérait d'un mauvais œil le retour des jeunes maîtres dans la maison familial et il avait passé tellement de temps seul avec le portrait de Walburga Black qu'il parlait continuellement seul. Sirius n'était pas tendre avec lui et elle avait fini par l'éloigner au maximum de leur elfe en lui demandant de réunir tout ce qui devait être jeté.

Elle-même s'occupait de nettoyer tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en sortilèges – voire pas du tout, et c'était une des premières fois qu'elle les utilisait. Elle les maîtrisait très moyennement mais c'était suffisant pour retirer toutes les toiles d'araignées qui ornaient les murs et les meubles. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration, coupée par les quintes de toux que la poussière lui provoquait. Elle en était couverte et n'arrivait plus à sentir autre chose que son odeur âcre. _Foutue baraque,_ pensa-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Derrière elle, Kreatur l'observait sans bouger. Il semblait presque se délecter de ses difficultés.

« Vega Black a-t-elle besoin de Kreatur ?

\- Oh… Non, merci, » soupira-t-elle. « Quoique. Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine ?

\- Kreatur obéit toujours à ses maîtres et à la noble maison des Black… Oh ma maîtresse serait triste, bien triste de voir ces traîtres chez elle…

\- Assez de ton fiel. Nous voulons juste rendre cette demeure habitable.

\- En dénaturant sa noble nature, oh, pauvre Kreatur, maîtresse, réduit à obéir à ces ingrats amis des Moldus et des monstres… »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas trainant et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet être obséquieux et répugnant – il lui rappelait toutes les horreurs que sa mère avait pu lui hurler. Elle aurait aimé le convaincre qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise, mais c'était comme demander à un moustique de ne plus piquer. Il s'était fait à sa vie solitaire et morne, et leur arrivée devait sonner comme une horreur sans nom à ses oreilles. Elle reprit son ménage jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Elle grimaça et partit se changer. Elle avait un rendez-vous dans Londres dans peu de temps.

Elle sortit des vêtements Moldus et, malgré sa réticence naturelle à s'accoutrer d'une telle manière, elle réussit à assortir un jean bleu et une chemise blanche. Elle se couvrit d'une veste en cuir noir et se débarbouilla avant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient été lisses, légèrement ondulés tout au plus, mais le fait de les avoir couper leur avait redonné une souplesse qu'elle avait perdu depuis l'enfance. De grosses ondulations leur donnaient une épaisseur nouvelle et le tout lui allait presque mieux que ses austères chignons sombres. Elle ne se maquilla que très légèrement, de peur de trop ressembler à sa photo, et dissimula sa baguette dans une poche intérieure. Elle ressortit et monta dans les étages pour trouver son frère agenouillé dans le grenier, la tête dans un immense carton. Il le remplissait progressivement de vieux bibelots abimés et de vieux vêtements moisis. Elle s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. Il tenait dans les mains un vieux cadre dans lequel se mouvaient à peine les occupants de sa photo, de sorte qu'elle ressemblait presque à celles des Moldus. Elle pencha la tête. C'était toute la famille Black. A gauche se trouvaient ses parents, debout au dessus de leurs trois enfants plus ou moins sagement assis sur un grand canapé. Sirius, Regulus et elle, à peine souriant. Près d'eux, leurs cousines Andromeda, Bellatrix et Narcissa rayonnaient sous le regard fier de leurs propres parents. Elle l'observa longuement, cette photo. Elle avait été prise très peu de temps avant leur fugue. La tension était palpable entre tout ceux qui posaient. Y compris entre les enfants. Tous des serpentards, sans exception. Sauf Sirius et elle. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir mais elle retint le geste de son frère quand il s'apprêta à la jeter avec le reste des rebuts à jeter.

« Attends. Tu ne veux pas garder… Juste celle là ?

\- Pourquoi ? » Il se tourna vers elle. « Ils te manquent ?

\- Non, non bien sûr. Mais c'est une des seules photos de nous gamins.

\- Tu inclues Regulus, dans le nous ?

\- Oui, » osa-t-elle. « C'est notre frère.

\- Ouais. C'est ce qu'ils disaient tous. J'y ai jamais cru. »

Il lui tendit le cadre avec lassitude. Elle le récupéra et le glissa dans son sac. Il la regarda faire un instant avant de revenir à son tri. Peu de choses échappaient à sa piètre opinion de leur famille en fait, rien sauf ce qui pouvait avoir une véritable valeur. Il conservait tout ce qui était fait de métal précieux, dans l'idée, sans doute, de le fondre et d'en faire autre chose par la suite. Ou de le revendre. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'argent. Mais elle ne tenait pas à quoi que ce soit, dans cette demeure, si ce n'est à ce qui se trouvait dans son ancienne chambre. Elle n'y était pas re-rentrée, craignant d'y trouver d'autres épouvantards ou quelque surprise laissée par ses parents, mais elle savait qu'elle y avait laissé des affaires. Elle était partie précipitamment, entrainée par Sirius. Elle n'avait emportée que le strict nécessaire – tellement strict que tout n'y était pas. Elle avait dû faire racheter des choses à Madame Potter, tant elle n'était pas prête à partir. Elle en avait eu honte mais elle lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien et qu'elle pouvait bien lui payer des vêtements et un chaudron. C'était un bon souvenir, elle ne devait pas le laisser se teindre de regrets.

« Tu vas quelque part ?

\- Je vais chercher Remus. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui révéler la maison via le réseau de cheminée.

\- Ah oui, tu as carrément récupéré un rendez-vous, » la railla-t-il. « Eh bien, va t'amuser pendant que je nettoie.

\- Je ne vais pas m'amuser, Sirius. Je le ramène ici. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter ne serait-ce que cinq minutes de me reprocher mon existence ?

\- Oh ça va, ne joue pas les victimes, tu vas chercher ton ex-pas-si-ex, pas à Azkaban. »

Son sourire se fit féroce. Elle se redressa vivement et fit volte-face pour descendre les volées de marche et sortir avant d'être insultante. Elle passait littéralement son temps à fuir les remarques volontairement acerbes de son frère. _Un jour,_ se promit-elle, _je le remettrai à sa place._ En attendant, elle devait aller chercher Lupin à la gare de King's Cross. Il prenait un train Moldu et elle était habituée à déambuler dans ses allers et ses quais. Elle fit le trajet à pied, d'un pas tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des agents qui patrouillaient un peu partout – même si ses cheveux faisaient le travail à sa place.

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule compacte qui s'entassait dans la station. Elle devait rejoindre la voie 4 où un train en provenance de Cardiff devait arriver. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'attendre il y avait déjà du monde debout sur le quai, à regarder avec impatience les rails, à piétiner. Qu'espéraient-ils donc ? Un frère ? Une sœur ? Un voyage ? Elle croisa les bras et entendit une voix lointaine annoncer l'entrée en gare du train tant attendu. Elle déglutit et, à son tour, se tordit le coup pour voir s'approcher la locomotive et ses wagons. Elle se sentit idiote, l'espace d'un instant, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Sirius. Une adolescente gémissante. C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait appelé. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort, au fond. Elle avait la gorge sèche comme à l'époque où c'était lui qui venait la chercher à la descente de la navette de Poudlard. Elle secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle s'appuya bientôt contre un pilier, faussement décontractée, et feignit la patience. Les premiers passagers descendaient et se mêlait à la masse des voyageurs jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Malgré ses piètres tentatives, elle était tendue et elle cherchait presque frénétiquement un visage connu parmi ceux qui s'échappaient des portes des voitures.

Il la repéra avant elle. Elle sondait la forêt de têtes et de corps qui bruissaient devant elle quand il s'en extirpa, en face d'elle. Elle mit un instant avant de comprendre, le temps qu'un grand sourire monte à ses lèvres sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lui aussi souriait, sa valise à la main. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, immobiles et mal à l'aise, avant qu'il se pose finalement son bagage pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et ferma les yeux avec la douce impression d'être en sécurité de nouveau, bien plus que dans la vieille et obscure maison de ses parents. Et, surtout, bien plus qu'avec les piques acerbes de son frère. Elle respira profondément et se détacha finalement de lui pour le détailler.

Il était en meilleure forme qu'à Poudlard ses cernes avaient disparu, son visage semblait reposé et il semblait rassuré de la voir en bonne santé. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette ombre dans ses yeux, la pâleur de sa peau et sa minceur, mais il allait bien. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il y avait trop de bruit autour d'eux pour qu'ils puissent tenir la moindre conversation. Elle se contenta de lui faire signe de la suivre. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et elle le mena hors de la gare. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin du square Grimmaurd et se tourna vers lui. Quels que soient ses sentiments, elle devait d'abord s'assurer qu'il était bien celui qu'il paraissait être. Le Ministère était capable de tout… Y compris d'utiliser sa proximité avec Lupin contre elle et Sirius.

« Je suis désolée de te demander ça, Remus, mais je dois être certaine…

\- Oui, bien sûr, » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Je m'appelle Remus John Lupin, loup-garou, connu parfois sous le nom de Lunard, l'un des cinq créateurs de la carte du Maraudeur. J'étais autrefois fiancé à Vega Black, appelée Nocta par ses amis et Veg par son frère, Sirius Black. L'année dernière, je me suis rendu compte grâce à elle qu'il n'était pas coupable des crimes dont on l'accusait depuis douze ans et…

\- C'est bon. C'est bien toi. » Elle sourit de nouveau et serra sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Approche. »

Elle monta sur la pointe de ses pieds pour s'approcher de son oreille dans ce qui ressemblait à une nouvelle étreinte. Elle lui chuchota alors l'adresse de la maison – 12, square Grimmaurd, lui révélant ainsi l'endroit où ils se cachaient. Elle eut l'impression de se décharger d'une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis qu'elle était devenue Gardienne du Secret. Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce pour l'amener devant la façade de la demeure, austère et si typiquement londonienne. Elle monta sur le perron et posa la main sur la poignée. Elle suspendit son geste avant de l'ouvrir et lâcha la main de son ami. _De mon ami ?_

« Ne fais pas attention à l'état… De la maison. Kreatur ne s'en est pas occupé pendant plus de dix ans. Quant à Sirius, il n'est pas d'une humeur extraordinaire en ce moment.

\- Je le connais presque aussi bien que toi, Veg. Et je suis capable de le gérer.

\- On verra bien. »

Elle haussa les épaules et ouvrit finalement la porte. L'odeur de poussière et de moisissure qu'elle avait fini par ne plus sentir lui monta immédiatement à la tête. Elle grimaça et laissa passer Remus. Il n'avait jamais vu où vivaient la fratrie et leurs plaintes constantes n'avaient pas dû l'aider à distinguer le vrai du faux. Le problème, évidemment, c'est que tout était vrai, dans ce qu'ils racontaient à l'époque. Et c'était d'autant plus visible dans l'état actuel des choses. Elle appela Sirius plusieurs fois avant d'entendre une réponse de sa part – un vague grognement, en l'occurrence, puis des pas lourds dans les escaliers. Il déboula dans l'entrée, devant eux, rendu gris des pieds à la tête. Il les regarda des pieds à la tête, l'un après l'autre, comme s'il cherchait une quelconque raison de pouvoir leur lancer une quelconque allusion. Il ne dut pas en trouver puisque son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et qu'il se précipita pour enlacer son vieil ami. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser tous les deux et écrasa du talon une araignée qui galopait sur le parquet. Elle entrevit Kreatur fixer les trois amis de la cuisine. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait vu, il disparut dans un réduis en grommelant.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Lunard.

\- Toi aussi, Patmol, » lui assura Remus. « Vous êtes tous les deux en forme… C'est tout ce que j'espérais.

\- Elle plus que moi. Enfin, surtout depuis qu'elle t'a recontacté.

\- Sirius…

\- Oh pardon, tu es timide, c'est vrai. »

Son sourire se fit carnassier et il tapota l'épaule de son ami, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle fronça les sourcils et revint près de lui. Elle le saisit par le bras et le força à se tourner vers elle. Bien sûr, il s'était laissé faire, mais il était de toute façon encore si mince qu'elle était encore capable de le retenir s'il venait à vouloir s'en aller. Il haussa un sourcil avec une élégance insolente et la tension monta d'un cran. Elle sentit Lupin tenter de s'interposer entre eux. Elle le repoussa. Elle avait cru calmer son frère en l'ignorant mais il ne semblait comprendre qu'une seule chose : la confrontation. Et même si elle n'avait plus l'âge de se battre avec lui, et même s'il n'avait plus l'âge de la provoquer, il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

« C'est quoi le problème, Sirius ? » attaqua-t-elle sans attendre une nouvelle pique de sa part. « Je n'y suis pour rien, dans tout ça. Pour rien, tu m'entends ?! Alors arrête, TOUT DE SUITE. Ou je te jure que je te plante ici.

\- Tu en rêves depuis qu'on a quitté l'Angleterre, alors vas-y, fais-le ! De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es venue, je n'ai pas besoin d'une gosse geignarde sur le dos.

\- Je te demande pardon ? J'ai tout abandonné, _tout,_ pour m'assurer que tu ne risquerais rien ! J'ai abandonné Harry, j'ai abandonné mon emploi, j'ai risqué ma couverture pour toi !

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, » répliqua-t-il avec un rictus. « J'avais oublié que c'était toi qui avais souffert toutes ces années et que tu continuais pour mon petit confort. »

Elle ne répondit d'abord pas, estomaquée. Elle aurait dû savoir que c'était les regrets, la tristesse et la frustration de son frère qui parlaient, et non sa sincérité. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Elle le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, mais elle était très loin de battre en retraite. Il était injuste, cruel et elle n'était pas responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas à supporter ses sautes d'humeur. Elle n'était pas son punching-ball. Elle ne s'était jamais laissée faire quand il était dans cet état et elle n'allait pas commencer. Une nouvelle fois, Remus leur supplia de se calmer et, une nouvelle fois, il ne recueillit d'une attention subalterne. Elle releva le menton et se fendit d'un sourire froid, sans le moindre humour.

« Tu n'as pas la monopole de la souffrance, désolée de te l'annoncer.

\- Tu n'étais pas à Azkaban. Rien n'est comparable à ça.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé comment j'avais vécu ces douze ans, ni comment j'allais maintenant. » Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. « Tu es égoïste, Sirius. Tu l'as toujours été, mais jamais à ce point là. Je ne serai pas ton bouc émissaire plus longtemps.

\- Je suis égoïste ?! TU nous as imposé cet exil à travers toute l'Europe et TU nous imposes d'être enfermés dans cette maison infernale !

\- Je te sauve la vie. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas me faire tant de soucis, » lâcha-t-elle. « Remus, je suis désolée que tu assistes à ça, mais j'ai bien l'impression que mon frère est resté un petit con.

\- Et toi tu es devenue une gar- »

Il ne termina pas, interrompu qu'il fut par la gifle cinglante qu'elle lui assena. Il se glaça, à l'instar de Lupin. Elle les regarda tous les deux et pivota pour s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier. Elle les grimpa jusqu'au second palier, là où se trouvait sa chambre. Le portrait de sa mère hurlait, réveillé par leur querelle. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans repenser aux pièges qu'elle y avait imaginé, et la claqua dans une envolée de poussière. Elle alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un hurlement de fureur. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et arpenta de long en large la pièce baignée dans une lumière tamisée. Si elle avait relevé la tête, elle aurait vu que rien n'avait changé et que les murs étaient toujours couverts des affiches de Quidditch, de Gryffondor et de photos d'elle et de ses amis. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant son bureau, encore couvert des livres qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter. Au rez-de-chaussée, elle pouvait entendre des éclats de voix et des ordres presque criés. Kreatur allait subir ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de subir. _Pauvre elfe,_ pensa-t-elle vaguement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et effleura l'acajou du meuble. Il était superbe, même rendu grisâtre par la poussière. Elle saisit l'album posé là et l'ouvrit en son centre. Une immense photo couvrait les deux pages, une photo prise dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à l'époque où ils étaient tous à l'école. James était hilaire, les lunettes de travers et les cheveux en bataille – mais c'était habituel. Il était appuyé sur l'épaule de Peter qui retenait visiblement un fou rire. Remus, près d'eux, regardait tour à tour ses deux amis, l'air de se demander lequel allait faire une syncope le premier. De l'autre côté, Sirius rejetait ses cheveux en arrière, un geste digne du dandy qu'il était encore un peu à l'époque. Son autre main ébouriffait les cheveux d'une jeune fille aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, assez longs pour effleurer sa taille, qui le repoussait avec véhémence. Sa sœur. _Moi._ De temps à autre, Lupin lui lançait un regard désolé. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire, plus triste qu'heureux. C'était comme admirer des ruines en ayant conservé le souvenir de leur antique splendeur, de leur magnifique simplicité. Elle écrasa la larme solitaire qui perla au coin de son œil et ferma le livre. La mélancolie lui allait mal. Si mal que c'était son humeur principale, ces derniers temps.

Elle s'assit finalement sur son lit et s'y laissa tomber allongée, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Des constellations y étaient dessinées. Celle d'Orion, du Lion, de la Lyre et, évidemment, celle du Grand Chien. Toutes les étoiles importantes semblaient doucement luire Bellatrix, Regulus, Vega et Sirius. Elle les avait dessinées en cachette, les dissimulant derrière un sortilège jusqu'à les avoir fini. Kreatur les avait découvertes un soir où elle n'avait pas fait verrouiller sa porte. Sa mère ne l'avait pas disputée, pour une fois elle semblait croire qu'elle témoignait d'une fierté pour sa maison. Ce n'était pas vrai, évidemment. Mais elle ne l'avait pas contredite. Si elle pouvait éviter une énième crise de nerfs… Elle avait commencé à faire celle de Cassiopée mais, là encore, elle avait laissé en plan son projet et il lui manquait deux étoiles.

Elle n'aurait pas été capable de dire combien de temps elle avait passé là, à regarder les points brillants, perdue dans les méandres de son esprit. La plupart des volets étant hermétiquement fermés – probablement magiquement, il faudrait aussi régler ce problème, il était impossible de savoir quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la maison avait retrouvé son silence fantomatique, ponctué uniquement de quelques bruits de pas ou de quelques grognements sourds. Elle soupira. La colère passée, elle ne ressentait plus rien qu'une lassitude grandissante. Sirius pouvait être cruel, un véritable salaud mais elle était certaine qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Enfin, peut-être qu'il en pensait une partie. Mais dans ce cas, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait voulu l'exprimer. Ils étaient juste tous les deux sous pression, en autarcie depuis trop longtemps. Mais elle n'allait pas aller s'excuser – pas cette fois. Elle avait aussi le droit d'être une gamine, de temps à autre, puisque lui s'octroyait seul ce privilège.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté de la pièce, elle réagit à peine. Elle tourna les yeux, craignant que ce ne soit Kreatur. Elle se redressa quand elle reconnut Remus, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il s'assit et balaya la chambre du regard. Peut-être la comparait-il à l'image qu'il en avait, à l'époque où elle la lui décrivait. Il finit par revenir vers elle, l'air à la fois inquiet et rassurant un mélange détonnant s'il en est. Elle lui sourit et haussa les épaules, fataliste.

« C'était pathétique, » soupira-t-elle. Elle détailla un peu son visage. « Il ne t'a pas trop amoché, à ce que je vois.

\- On ne s'est pas battu, Vega. On a juste discuté. Longuement, mais ce n'était qu'une discussion.

\- Tant mieux. Je n'ai pas pu choisir entre toi et lui une première fois, je ne vois pas tenter une seconde. »

Il se fendit à son tour d'un sourire. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et lui lança un regard en coin. Il ne la repoussa pas et leva la sienne en direction du plafond. Il réfléchit un instant avant de reconnaître chacune des constellations. Il n'était pas très doué, en astronomie, tout simplement parce que c'était le cours où Sirius devait être le plus insupportable. Elle se souvenait d'un cours où il avait fini par se faire renvoyer par le professeur après avoir modifié la visée de toutes les lunettes pour les pointer vers l'Alpha Canis Majoris, l'étoile Sirius. Elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs, fier de lui au point d'en rayonner. Et ce n'était pas la pire de ses farces, loin s'en fallait. Elle s'éclaircit un peu la voix avant de reprendre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Rien qui ne devrait te surprendre. Il m'a répété une quinzaine de fois qu'il ne comprenait pas que tu puisses accepter ne serait-ce que de me parler, qu'il m'en voulait de t'avoir laissée et qu'il ne me laisserait pas te faire du mal à nouveau. » Il parlait avec détachement mais son sourire tressaillit. « Quand je lui ai rappelé ce qu'il venait de te dire, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de dire ce genre de choses sans être obligé de subir l'Endoloris.

\- Sirius n'a aucune logique. Il est complètement…

\- Immature, oui. Mais ça non plus, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre. Il a passé ces douze dernières années derrière des barreaux, à ressasser ses années à Poudlard pour ne pas devenir fou. Il n'a pas eu le temps de grandir. »

Son sourire devint soudainement beaucoup plus triste, comme s'il venait de révéler un secret douloureux. Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Elle l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Il le savait. Ça ne rendait pas la chose plus simple à accepter. Elle avait été forcée à grandir, à vieillir trop vite. Lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être adulte. Il était resté le grand adolescent qu'il avait toujours été, quand elle était une femme et non plus une adolescente. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et elle était devenue sa grande sœur, même s'il semblait toujours conserver une certaine fierté dans l'idée qu'il la protégerait toujours de la personne la moins susceptible de lui faire du mal. _Si seulement il m'avait protégée de moi-même,_ songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle se redressait. _Il m'aurait épargné bien des souffrances._

Lupin n'était cependant pas venu pour parler de son frère – même si c'était la couverture de sa venue. Il y avait des choses qui avaient besoin d'être dites, entre eux, et elle n'avait plus envie de les laisser traîner, de les laisser les miner tous les deux et les empêcher d'avancer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« On s'est quitté sur une situation… Compliquée, toi et moi. Je n'avais pas le temps ni la place de tout te dire dans la première lettre que je t'ai envoyée mais… Sache que je pensais ce que j'y ai écrit.

\- Comment… Comme peux-tu m'aimer encore, après douze ans ?

\- J'ai connu d'autres hommes que toi, » dit-elle sans oser le regarder. « J'ai eu quelques relations. La plus longue a duré deux ans, peu de temps avant que je ne devienne professeure. Mais à chaque fois ça se finissait mal et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Jusqu'à maintenant. Leur problème, à tous, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas toi. Je sais que c'est… Idiot et, crois-moi, j'ai repoussé cette idée toute l'année dernière, mais c'est la vérité.

\- Je pensais avoir tout gâcher, Vega. Vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si violente à mon égard, mais je savais que j'allais me heurter à ta colère en réapparaissant si brusquement. Je te pensais même… Mariée, ou en couple. Et, quelque part, ça me rassurait. »

Il y avait une véritable souffrance dans sa voix. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il regardait ses mains comme si elles étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant au monde à cet instant précis. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et resta muette. Elle n'avait rien à dire tant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Et il n'avait pas fini, il cherchait ses mots, tentait d'en mettre sur les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et l'incita à la regarder. Il la saisit, l'abaissa et la garda dans la sienne. Il lui semblait que c'était le seul geste qu'il s'autorisait envers elle. Tenir sa main. Quand il releva enfin les yeux vers elle, elle s'y plongea, en quête de réponses qui ne vinrent pas. Il était aussi perdu qu'elle l'était quelques mois plus tôt. Qu'elle l'était toujours, quelque part.

« Je me disais que si c'était le cas, ça signifiait que je n'avais plus qu'à tirer un trait sur ce qui était arrivé, » continua-t-il finalement d'une voix presque faible. « Que ce serait comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé. Je n'aurais pas eu à imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être, puisque tu ne m'aurais pas adressé un regard. Mais… Comme souvent, tu n'as pas réagi comme je me l'imaginais. Quand je t'ai croisée, pendant les rondes organisées pour retrouver Sirius, tu étais tellement seule, tellement perdue. J'ai pris la pleine mesure de ce que je t'avais fait. J'étais prêt à te jurer de disparaître à nouveau, mais tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Je ne voulais pas croire que tu puisses encore être capable de m'aimer. Ç'aurait été trop douloureux de l'espérer, alors que j'avais passé tant de temps à essayer d'oublier que moi aussi je… »

Vega sentit son cœur suspendre ses battements, à moins que ce ne soit le temps lui-même qui ait suspendu son vol. Les yeux de Remus n'avaient pas quitté les siens, mais il ne continuait pas. Il n'en semblait pas capable. Il ne semblait pas oser. Elle tenta de parler, mais ça non plus elle n'y arrivait. Parler était trop dur. Agir l'était moins. Rejetant au loin ce qu'il restait de ses doutes et de sa rancœur, elle se glissa plus près de lui et glissa ses mains sur sa nuque. Il lui adressa un regard triste, comme s'il s'imaginait qu'elle tentait de le réconforter. En réalité, elle se réconfortait toute seule et elle finissait elle-même la phrase qu'il n'avait pu terminer. Elle sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme d'autorité. _Moi aussi, je t'aime._


	18. Chapter 18 - We're from the same story

**A/N :** Léger, très léger rating M en début de chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre IV – We're from the same story

Il parut sur le point de rompre leur baiser un nombre incalculable de fois mais ne le fit jamais. L'aurait-il fait qu'elle aurait considéré leur histoire comme arrivée à son terme. Il fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne passe à son tour ses mains dans son cou, dans ce qu'il restait de ses cheveux. Ce baiser là n'avait rien en commun avec le dernier qu'ils avaient partagé. Il avait sonné comme une conclusion - celui là sonnait comme un commencement. Un renouveau, peut-être. Mais pas une fin. Surtout pas une fin. Elle ne rouvrit ses yeux que lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne la repousserait pas et ne s'écarta que lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Ils étaient encore proches, si proches que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient toujours. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses joues, son front contre le sien et ses doigts qui jouaient dans les petites mèches désordonnées de sa chevelure. Elle eut un petit sourire, reflet du sien. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et l'allongea. Oui, il était tellement plus simple de montrer que de dire.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire exactement à quel moment elle avait commencé à fourrager dans ses vêtements. Sans doute entre deux baisers et deux reprises de respiration. Tout semblait connu, naturel. Douze ans plus tôt les choses n'auraient pas été différentes. Si peu différentes qu'elle ne se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait que lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu au dessus d'elle, déjà à demi nue. Elle cilla et releva les yeux vers ceux de Remus. Il parut à son tour comme se réveiller. Ils échangèrent un long regard lourd de questionnements, d'hésitations et, plus important encore, de désir. Ses prunelles ambre brulaient déjà et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la chaleur qui semblait lui dévorer le cœur. Elle se détourna un instant, le peu de voir que la porte était fermée – et hermétiquement.

Il dut interpréter sa réaction comme un rejet, puisqu'il se redressa et respira profondément. Elle le regarda faire, sans comprendre dans un premier temps, avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Il fronça les sourcils, désormais complètement perdu. Elle pencha la tête et saisit le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait – son boxer, par l'élastique pour l'attirer de nouveau à elle. _Pauvre toi,_ songea-t-elle avec une lueur d'amusement. Il se laissa faire mais se contenta d'abord de caresser sa joue. Elle avait oublié que c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, une éternité auparavant. Pour la façon dont il la regardait. Comme si elle était un trésor, le dernier sur cette Terre, et qu'il avait beau s'en sentir indigne, il était à lui.

« Vega…

\- Chut, » murmura-t-elle. « Je vérifiais que la porte était fermée.

\- On va le regretter.

\- Ce ne sera qu'un regret de plus. »

Elle sourit de plus belle et glissa sa main dans le boxer qu'elle tenait encore contre elle. Il eut encore l'air de douter quelques instants, avant de jeter au feu ce qui lui restait de réticences. Elle sentit ses mains parcourir la totalité de son buste, s'arrêter sur sa poitrine dénudée et continuer leur descente jusqu'à sa culotte. Elle frissonna et le laissa rejeter les derniers vêtements qu'il leur restait. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, plus brulant encore que ceux qui avaient précédé. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitations, plus de précautions inutiles entre eux. Ils se désiraient comme jamais ils ne s'étaient désirés et c'était la seule vérité qui comptait. Partout où ses mains la caressaient, l'effleuraient, elle semblait retrouver des sensations depuis longtemps oubliées. D'autres hommes l'avaient touchées, mais aucuns n'avaient su lui faire revivre ce que lui et elle avait partagé. Aucun n'aurait pu soutenir la comparaison, parce qu'aucun n'était lui.

Quand il fut en elle, le brasier qui s'était allumé dans son bas-vente lui parut envahir son corps entier. Les bras crochetés autour de son cou, les lèvres presque greffées aux siennes, elle n'était plus certaine de savoir où finissaient ses chairs et où commençaient celles de Remus. Elle n'était même plus certaine de savoir comment ils avaient pu un jour être séparé. L'idée l'aurait faite grimacer par sa mièvrerie en d'autres circonstances, mais c'était une réalité. Elle n'était complète qu'en cet instant, après douze ans à avoir couru après de pauvres illusions. Chaque caresse, chaque toucher de ses doigts ou de ses lèvres lui arrachait un soupir, chaque mouvement vers elle, un gémissement ténu. Au dessus d'elle, elle sentait ses muscles se tendre progressivement. Elle avait eu froid toutes ces années, mais tout était soudainement chaud, presque brûlant. Son toucher, ses baisers, son souffle saccadé, leur étreinte, tout son être et lui en elle, tout brûlait. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussi étroitement que leur main, crispée l'une dans l'autre sur les draps froissés. Non, il n'était plus question d'hésiter.

Ses gestes étaient doux, ses mouvements, assurés et elle fut bientôt incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à lui, qu'à lui et aux vagues de chaleur qui l'envahissaient toujours un peu plus. Elle sentit sa main serrer encore un peu la sienne et ses doigts, posées sur sa taille, se crisper. Dans un soupir commun, ils atteignirent le pic de leur plaisir, d'abord lui puis elle, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Un seul et unique être en dehors du présent, du passé et du futur.

Elle resta allongée, yeux fermés, ce qui lui parut. être une éternité. Les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent au rythme de sa respiration et elle reprit conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Elle sentait Remus près d'elle, tentant aussi sans doute de reprendre ses esprits et de mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle sourit et vint s'appuyer sur son épaule. Ils tenaient à peine dans son petit lit – ses parents n'avaient pas eu le temps de le changer pour un lit double, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, une main posée sur son épaule, il se mit à jouer distraitement avec de petites mèches vermeilles. Il les observait avec un mélange de circonspection et de curiosité, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement comment réagir. Elle caressait son buste du doigt, suivant le tracé des quelques cicatrices qu'il avait là. La plus impressionnante était évidemment celle de sa morsure, sur son flanc droit. Elle était ancienne, mais elle était toujours rougeâtre, comme à vif. Elle ne la toucha pas, se contentant de celles qui parcouraient son torse. Lui semblait définitivement concentré sur ses cheveux. Elle haussa un sourcil et leva la tête vers lui.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Oh, si. C'est… Nouveau. J'étais habitué à te voir avec les cheveux longs… Et noirs. Pas courts et rouges. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, précipitamment. « Mais ça te va bien. Vraiment. Ça te rajeunit.

\- Tu trouvais que je faisais trop vieille ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais un peu trop sérieuse, c'est possible. »

Elle éclata de rire, rapidement rejointe par son amant. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il souriait ou riait qu'il faisait son âge. Le reste du temps, il paraissait toujours plus vieux. Ce n'était pas nouveau à seize ans, il en faisait la vingtaine et à vingt ans, il en faisait trente. L'image était étrange, mais c'était toujours lui. Même avec ses petites rides, ses cheveux blancs et son air fatigué. Elle se redressa un peu pour enfin regarder l'heure. Il était près de minuit. Sirius et Buck devaient dormir – du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à subir de nouvelles remarques. Tout allait trop bien pour ça.

« Je crois que tu as ta réponse, » reprit-elle sur un ton à peine plus sérieux. « Ce n'est pas parce que les choses ont changé que nous n'avons plus le droit d'être ensemble. On peut tout recommencer du début. » Elle retint un sourire et s'assit, avant de lui tendre la main. « Enchantée, charmant inconnu. Je m'appelle Vega Black, mais il se trouve que je suis recherchée donc je préfère Eva Orgall… Même si elle aussi, elle est recherchée.

\- Enchanté, Vega/Eva, je m'appelle Remus. Je dois t'annoncer que je suis un loup-garou et que mon meilleur ami est lui aussi recherché, » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Mais bon, c'est des détails tout ça.

\- Oh, oui. Des détails. »

Ils se serrèrent la main d'un air solennel, avant de rire une nouvelle fois. Ils furent stoppés net par le grognement guttural de Sirius qui leur ordonnait de la mettre en veilleuse depuis les escaliers. Ils pâlirent brusquement et attendirent qu'il ait regagné le salon où il dormait pour se regarder. Il y avait un mélange d'effarement, d'hilarité réprimé et de malice dans les yeux de Remus et ils se firent taire par un baiser. Elle se releva et réunit les vêtements qui étaient tombés du lit pour en enfiler le strict minimum. Son frère était bien capable d'entrer en trombe dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit pour le simple plaisir de les mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin, surtout Lupin. Elle lui lança son boxer et enchanta la porte pour se prémunir d'une telle initiative. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir son armoire avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas y trouver un épouvantard… Ce qui aurait le don de refroidir l'ambiance. Elle abandonna donc l'idée d'enfiler un semblant de chemise de nuit et revint s'asseoir sur le lit où Remus était en train d'observer la photo posée à son chevet. Elle était assez semblable à celle qui ornait son album photo, à ceci près qu'ils étaient assis dans la cabine du train de Poudlard. Il pencha la tête.

« Tu te souviens qui l'a prise, cette photo ?

\- Hmm… Frank Londubat, non ? Je crois que James lui avait collé l'appareil dans les mains et lui avait ordonné de la prendre. Le pauvre garçon n'a pas eu le choix.

\- Ah, oui, ça me revient, » sourit-il. « 'Si tu ne le fais pas, je m'assurerais qu'Alice tombe sur tes secrets les plus sombres'. Comme s'il en avait.

\- Il était extrême, parfois. Vous rentriez en sixième année… C'était avant que nous ne fuguions chez lui, avec Sirius. »

Il hocha la tête et reposa le cadre sur la table de nuit. Il y avait encore le livre qu'elle lisait la veille de leur départ – les Contes de Beedle le Barbe, déjà lu et relu à la vue de son état. Il se rallongea et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle poussa un petit soupir et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, mais ce n'était sans doute pas son cas. Elle saisit sa baguette, posée près d'elle, et éteignit les lumières. La pièce fut plongée dans le noir et elle sentit sa respiration s'approfondir et se ralentir. Ces derniers mois avaient dû être aussi éprouvant pour lui que pour son frère et elle, si ce n'est plus. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui envoyer autant de lettres que prévu… Ni la possibilité. Celles qu'ils avaient fait parvenir à Harry représentaient un risque déjà important. Et c'était prendre le risque de provoquer la colère de Sirius. Jusqu'à présent, ça n'avait pas semblé être une bonne idée. _Ça ne l'est toujours pas, cela dit._ Elle tira les draps sur eux deux et tenta de trouver le sommeil, en pure perte.

« Vega, » entendit-elle finalement. « Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. Je te le jure.

\- J'espère. Parce que je ne serai pas capable de te laisser partir une seconde fois.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit à la nuit environnante. Elle ne répondit pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, peut-être même plus qu'avant. Elle le lui avait prouvé un millier de fois. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais son cœur lui avait pardonné, son esprit l'avait compris et son corps l'avait accepté. Elle ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qui s'était passé, ces derniers mois, mais elle comprenait ce qui était le plus important. Il était revenu, il ne partirait plus et elle ne voulait plus, ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Ça, et son amour.

Elle s'endormit plus vite qu'elle n'avait imaginé le pouvoir et ce furent les quelques raies de soleil qui parvenaient à passer par les persiennes qui la réveillèrent. Ni elle ni lui n'avait bougé et il dormait encore profondément. Renonçant à l'idée de le tirer du sommeil, elle se redressa en prenant soin de ne pas l'alerter et enfila les vêtements qu'elle avait posés sur le bureau. Elle rompit le sortilège qui protégeait la porte et sortit. Toutes les lumières étaient déjà allumées et des bruits de casseroles retentissaient de temps à autre. Elle descendit les escaliers prudemment et croisa Kreatur qui, lui, remontait. Il se mit à grommeler ses habituelles insanités et se dirigea vers un boudoir attenant à l'ancienne chambre de ses parents. Elle avait cru comprendre que c'était là qu'il dissimulait tous les objets qu'il refusait de voir jeter ou détruit. Elle le salua, sans réponse, évidemment, et continua sa descente.

Sirius était dans la cuisine, en train de ranger les ustensiles que l'elfe avait nettoyé pendant la nuit. Assis sur une chaise, il dirigeait un véritable ballet de poêles et de verres qui venaient s'entreposer dans les tiroirs, armoires et placards grands ouverts. Elle évita de peu une casserole et vint s'asseoir non loin de lui. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et termina son rangement. Les portes se fermèrent toutes à l'unisson dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle fronça les sourcils devant son sourire. Il était froid et moqueur, mais au moins n'était-il plus cruel. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda autour d'elle. Première pièce véritablement réhabilitée, la cuisine avait retrouvé un état convenable et, une fois le problème des fenêtres résolu, elle était certaine qu'elle serait chaleureuse. Sirius s'était déjà occupé de retirer tous les cadres, babioles et autres bibelots glauques qui l'ornaient. _Il a au moins fait ça d'utile._

« Je ne te demanderai pas ce que tu faisais avec Remus hier, » déclara-t-il finalement, l'air éminemment fier d'en savoir trop. « En tout cas, vous aviez l'air de vous amuser, à entendre vos éclats de rire _alors qu'il était minuit passé._

\- Ne commence pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Je ne te provoquais pas. C'était juste une constatation.

\- Eh bien garde ce genre de constatations pour toi, » soupira Vega. « On a déjà assez de raisons de se taper dessus comme ça. »

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et elle s'approcha des fourneaux, sa baguette à la main. Elle prépara du thé et en remplit deux tasses – elle n'était pas énervée au point de lui en refuser une. Il la remercia du bout des lèvres. Il la regardait d'un air mitigé, hésitant visiblement entre l'arrogance, le mépris et l'envie de s'excuser. Enfin, ça, elle l'imaginait. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, à boire leur thé en prévoyant l'emploi du temps de la journée. Elle comptait mettre à profit les talents de Remus pour lui demander de débarrasser la maison de ses derniers épouvantards, pendant qu'elle s'occupait des Doxys. Elle n'avait rien prévu pour Sirius. Il valait mieux qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, au risque de déclencher une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Il poussa un soupir bruyant et leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je suis désolé. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, j'imagine que c'est déjà pas mal que tu te sois excusé volontairement, » lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. « Je plaisante. Arrête de te défouler sur moi et… Disons que c'est oublié.

\- Tu oublies un peu trop rapidement les off-

\- Sirius.

\- D'accord, d'accord, » capitula-t-il, les mains levées en signe de paix. « J'essayerai d'être plus supportable. En échange, je ne veux plus entendre ni toi ni Remus quand j'essaye de dormir. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis éclata de rire. Il la suivit et la hache de guerre fut enterrée. Il ne leur en fallait pas beaucoup, mais ils étaient habitués à se disputer. Elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, qu'il lui rendit avec plus de force qu'elle n'avait osé en mettre. Elle grimaça et le repoussa. Elle termina son thé et réprima un bâillement. Si elle avait tourné la tête, elle aurait vu l'air plus moqueur que jamais de son frère. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, puisque de petits coups retentir à la fenêtre, près d'eux. Elle haussa un sourcil et l'ouvrit. Les volets, évidemment, ne bougèrent pas quand elle força dessus mais elle entraperçut le plumage blanc d'une chouette. D'Hedwige. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de comprendre ce qui passait et s'élança dans les couloirs pour sortir et aller chercher l'animal. Elle hulula joyeusement mais avec fatigue et se posa sur son bras. Elle la ramena à l'intérieur en remerciant Merlin qu'elle ait eu la présence d'esprit d'arriver en tout début de matinée, à une heure où personne n'était dehors. Elle rentra dans la foulée et sortit un peu de jus d'orange et de Miamhibou à la chouette qui s'empressa de se jeter dessus. Elle lui montra un porte-manteau bidouillée pour qu'elle puisse s'y percher et récupéra la lettre qu'elle portait. Elle revint près de Sirius et étala le parchemin sur la table.

 _Cher Sirius et Vega,_

 _Je crois bien que la douleur de ma cicatrice n'était qu'un effet de mon imagination. J'étais à moitié endormi la dernière fois que je vous ai écrit. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous reveniez, tout va très bien, ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je n'ai plus du tout mal à la tête._

 _Harry_

Elle sourit et secoua la tête. Il avait essayé, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle laissa à son frère le soin de lire et relire les quelques mots de son filleul et alla déposer les tasses dans l'évier. Elle entendit alors les marches craquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus passait la tête par la porte de la cuisine et s'approchait, l'air encore ensommeillé. Il lui sourit et s'assit face à Sirius qui avait finalement reposé la missive d'Harry. Il lui tendit et soupira.

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète ? Ce n'est pas comme si on bougeait en permanence.

\- Il s'inquiète pour nous, » répliqua-t-elle en revenant s'asseoir. « C'est tout à fait légitime.

\- Hmm. Vous croyez qu'il est sincère quand il dit qu'il n'a jamais eu mal ?

\- Absolument pas. Ce genre de choses ne s'imagine pas. »

Elle adressa un regard désabusé au parchemin et passa une main sur sa nuque. Les jours filaient plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait et elle n'était toujours pas à Poudlard. Elle aurait pu commencer à se préparer à partir, maintenant que son frère était en sécurité, mais elle devait l'aider à réhabiliter la maison avant toute chose. Il n'accepterait jamais de rester seul enfermé dans cette ruine nauséabonde, surtout en sachant qu'elle était auprès de leur filleul. Lupin surprit son regard pensif et hocha la tête, l'air d'avoir saisi ce à quoi elle pensait. Il se prépara un thé à son tour, tandis que Sirius annonçait qu'il s'occupait de lui répondre en disparaissant dans le salon. Elle ne trouva rien à en redire, si ce n'est qu'il devait attendre au moins le lendemain pour renvoyer la pauvre chouette. Il grogna mais obtempéra. Il ressemblait parfois plus à Kreatur qu'à elle, mais elle se serait bien gardée de le lui dire. Elle attendit qu'il ait rejoint l'autre bout de la maison pour faire signe à Remus de revenir se poser près d'elle.

« Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, assez. Je ne t'ai pas entendu te lever.

\- Je l'ai fait exprès, » sourit-elle. « Tu comptes rester longtemps ? Pas que je veuille que tu t'en ailles, bien sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas. » Il trempait un gâteau dans son thé, l'air distrait. « Jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles aussi, je suppose.

\- Que je… Où ?

\- A Poudlard. Quoi d'autre ? »

Il hocha la tête. Devant son absence de réaction, il se plongea dans la contemplation de sa tasse et la laissa à ses pensées. Il n'allait plus falloir qu'elle traîne trop, au risque de ne pas pouvoir réintégrer sa place. Visiblement, Remus voulait qu'elle y retourne autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle lâcha un soupir et appela l'elfe de maison. Il apparut devant elle, le regard fuyant et l'air furieux d'être obligé de répondre à l'appel de celle qu'il considérait comme une traîtresse. Elle lui demanda aussi poliment que possible de détacher tous les rideaux et de les entreposer dans une des salles de bain pour qu'elle puisse vaporiser l'insecticide sur les Doxys qui les peuplaient. Il rechigna, rappelant qu'elle n'était pas sa maîtresse et qu'il ne répondait qu'aux ordres de l'héritier de la _noble maison des Black._ Il lui fallut des trésors de diplomatie pour parvenir à le convaincre que Sirius lui ordonnerait de faire exactement la même chose si elle le lui demandait. Elle le regarda se diriger vers l'entrée et passa une main sur son visage. L'atmosphère délétère de la maison déteignait un peu sur elle et elle avait l'impression que l'on siphonnait continuellement son énergie et ce, dés le matin.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour les volets, » geignit-elle en désignant l'absence totale de lumière naturelle. « Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

\- Tu changes de sujet, Vega.

\- Oui, parce que je ne pourrai pas partir tant cette baraque ressemblera à un manoir hanté. Et toi, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas éternellement aussi facilement. »

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, taquin. Elle grogna pour la forme et sortit de la cuisine à sa suite. Kreatur retirait déjà les immenses rideaux du rez-de-chaussée. Elle fouilla dans une armoire pour trouver de grands gants de protection, une grande robe de sorcier élimée et ce qui ressemblait à un masque de carnaval et monta à l'étage pour faire de même avec ceux des chambres. Par chance, ils étaient moins imposants et donc moins infestés, mais il suffisait d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque pour que des essaims de fausses-fées se mettent à tournoyer autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle jette le paquet de tissu dans la baignoire de la salle d'eau la plus proche. Elle fit une pause dans une des multiples chambres d'ami du deuxième étage, exténué. En velours brodé, les tentures pesaient un poids phénoménal que n'arrangeait pas la vermine qui s'y était installée. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit et reprit son souffle, les yeux tournés vers le cadre vide qui était pendu juste en face d'elle. C'était celui de Phineas Black, celui-là même auquel elle avait eu affaire lors de son apparition dans la cheminée de Dumbledore. Il ne s'y trouvait jamais, ou si peu qu'il était peu utile de le mentionner. Elle se remotiva et continua sa récolte. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant la porte d'une chambre moins anonyme que les autres. _Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black._

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer, comme autrefois, qu'elle n'allait pas se faire surprendre en train de fouiller dans les affaires de son frère. Une odeur puissante de renfermé la happa quand elle ouvrit la porte, plus puissante encore que celle de sa propre chambre ou de la maison en général. Comme si personne n'avait osé ouvrir la pièce avant elle depuis de très, très longues années. Bien plus que douze ans. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de sa mort, ne serait-ce que de l'époque. Elle était encore à l'école, ça c'était certain. Mais le reste…

Elle entra à pas lents, silencieux, comme de peur de réveiller un fantôme. Il n'y avait personne, dans la pièce, si ce n'est elle et son ombre. Ainsi que tous les reliquats d'une époque passée fixés au mur, au plafond, sur les armoires. L'émeraude et l'argent de Serpentard était aussi présent que l'or et pourpre des Gryffondor dans sa chambre et celle de Sirius et de vieilles coupures de journaux formaient un collage grotesque sur une grande partie de la tapisserie. Elles parlaient toutes de Voldemort et elles avaient remplacés les affiches de Quidditich qu'elle avait connu à l'époque où elle habitait encore ici. La dernière chose qu'il restait de la passion de son frère pour son poste d'attrapeur, c'était la photo qui le représentait, son équipe et lui. Il était assis au milieu du premier rang, hautain comme son aîné mais moins beau, moins élégant. Moins charmant, en somme. _Allez, arrête, il n'est plus là._ Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait vraiment connu, ce frère parfait. Il faisait la fierté de leur mère, bien plus qu'elle ou Sirius – Merlin, surtout pas Sirius. Elle grimpa sur un fauteuil pour retirer les rideaux, grimaçant en entendant les frémissements d'ailes des Doxys. Elle haïssait les travaux ménagers et elle haïssait tout particulièrement ceux qui impliquaient des bestioles dangereuses et l'antique maison des Black.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, si possible définitivement, de la pièce quand elle sursauta et lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait. Le tas de tissus tomba au sol mollement et elle manqua de tomber du fauteuil sur lequel elle était perchée. Kreatur était entré et la fixait avec un mélange de haine, d'indignation et, plus surprenant encore, de tristesse. Elle descendit de son piédestal et déglutit, mal à l'aise. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle ait pénétré le sanctuaire de monsieur Regulus, qu'elle l'ait profané de sa présence traîtresse. Elle fut plusieurs fois sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle ne les trouvait jamais quand il était question de lui. C'était comme une légende bien connue mais qu'elle n'aurait pas osé réciter depuis si longtemps que les détails lui auraient échappé.

« Kreatur…

\- Vega Black n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de monsieur Regulus, » assena-t-il sans attendre qu'elle ait fini de parler. « Kreatur ne laisse personne entrer dans la chambre de M. Regulus.

\- Pardonne-moi, je… Voulais juste décrocher les rideaux. Pour les laver. »

Il ne se détourna pas et vint saisir lesdits tentures pour les amener jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle le regarda faire avec gêne. Même si elle ne s'était jamais sentie vraiment chez elle depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal et aussi étrangère à ce qui s'était passé autrefois. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Qu'était-il seulement arrivé à son frère aîné ? Elle suivit l'elfe des yeux, sa démarche lourde et ses grognements sourds. _Peut-être qu'il le sait…_ Elle n'avait jamais posé la question à qui que ce soit, d'abord parce qu'elle avait d'autres préoccupations à l'époque, ensuite parce qu'il était de notoriété générale qu'il était devenu un Mangemort. Le temps et les évènements avaient fait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de se pencher plus avant sur la disparation sordide de son second frère. Revenir ici lui avait renvoyé à la figure son image lointaine et la culpabilité sourde qui l'avait habitée à l'annonce de sa mort. Elle déglutit et finit par s'avancer.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Regulus ? »


	19. Chapter 19 - Where was I ?

**LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre V – Where was I ?

L'elfe ne répondit d'abord rien. Il s'arrêta simplement, les mains toujours crispées sur le tissu souillé des rideaux émeraudes de son jeune maître. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme intérieur, un dilemme qu'il devait éprouver depuis l'arrivée de Vega et Sirius. Il désirait plus que tout les voir disparaître et être capable de les rejeter, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il en était incapable. Quelque part, elle ressentait de la pitié pour cet être difforme et rendu à moitié fou par la solitude. Si seulement il n'avait pas fait partie prenante des temps sombres qu'elle avait vécu dans cette maison, elle aurait peut-être été capable de le prendre en amitié. Peut-être en aurait-il était capable, lui aussi.

Il pivota finalement dans sa direction, lentement. Il fixait ses mains couvertes de suies et de poussières comme si elles allaient lui donner une réponse à sa question. Elle-même se tenait debout, ridicule dans sa robe trop grande, son masque à la main. Il finit par relever des yeux porcins vers elle, comme pour sonder sa sincérité. Ou pour rechercher une quelconque ressemblance entre la traîtresse et sa mère, Narcissa ou Bellatrix. Elle savait qu'il y avait un air de famille entre les quatre femmes, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était si réduit qu'il aurait été bien en veine de le repérer. Elle attendit qu'il parle, ce qu'il ne fit pas avant très, très longtemps.

« M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreatur de ne rien dire à sa famille, » lâcha-t-il. « Et Kreatur ne veut rien dire à la traîtresse à son sang Vega Black qui fait honte à son…

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qui a causé la mort de mon frère. Je crois qu'il aurait voulu que je sache.

\- Vega Black était déjà partie depuis longtemps quand M. Regulus est mort. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Derrière sa constatation se cachaient des vérités bien plus douloureuses : non seulement elle avait tourné le dos à sa famille, mais elle ne savait pas s'il aurait vraiment voulu qu'elle sache. Peut-être même qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance, quitte à ce qu'elle en souffre. Elle lui avait toujours préféré Sirius, comme tout le monde à part leurs parents. Et on la préférait toujours elle, quand il n'y avait que lui et elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait été idiote d'en demander autant à l'elfe de maison, et elle avait été encore plus idiote d'imaginer qu'il lui répondrait. Elle lui fit signe d'aller déposer les rideaux et sortit, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle ordonna à Kreatur de se couvrir le visage d'un torchon avant d'utiliser le doxycide et fit de même. Elle lui laissa le soin de s'occuper de la salle de bain du premier étage, tandis qu'elle s'occupait de celle du second où s'entassaient déjà des monceaux de tissus.

L'entreprise fut longue, harassante et particulièrement rébarbative. Elle finit par se retrouver avec trois seaux remplis de fées qu'elle déversa dans la cheminée allumée de la chambre de ses parents. Elle soupira et se débarrassa de sa robe pour se retrouver en tenue un peu plus décontractée et un peu moins encombrante. Elle descendit, jeta un œil par la porte entrouverte d'un boudoir pour voir l'elfe faire de même. Elle ne se fendit pas du moindre commentaire et rejoignit un petit salon que Sirius avait utilisé comme chambre, quelques jours auparavant. Elle l'entendait parler avec Remus des volets bloqués. Ils essayaient tous les sorts possibles et imaginables, sans succès pour l'instant.

Elle renonça à l'envie de prendre un peu de repos quand elle entrevit le contenu d'une armoire vitrée, remplie de sculptures étranges et d'argenterie poussiéreuse. Elle ouvrit les portes et en sortit ce qui n'avait pas de valeur – les couverts, par exemple, estampillés des armoiries Black. Elle empila leurs coffrets d'un côté et les coupes de l'autre. Elle garderait les secondes, ne serait-ce que par pur souci esthétique. Un sortilège de récurage suffit à les rendre brillante. Elle écrasa plusieurs araignées avant de venir à bout du contenu du meuble. Au final, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant si ce n'est un médaillon argenté et vert, gravé d'un serpent qui ressemblait furieusement à celui de Serpentard. Elle le saisit et fit jouer la lumière sur sa surface. Il était superbe, mais lourd. Très lourd. Un peu trop pour un simple pendentif. Elle entreprit de l'ouvrir, en vain. Une force inconnue maintenait le bijou solidement fermé. Intriguée, elle chercha un mécanisme d'ouverture ou une formule à prononcer mais ne trouva rien. Ce n'était, en définitive, qu'un collier qui refusait purement et simplement de montrer ce qu'il contenait. Elle le dépose sur la pile d'objet à jeter, peu intéressée par la valeur qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'histoire des Serpentards et se réjouissait d'éventuellement se débarrasser d'un de leurs emblèmes. Elle replaça les coupes et les assiettes dans l'armoire après l'avoir nettoyée et dirigea le reste à travers la maison, jusqu'aux immenses sacs contenant tout ce qui était destiné à la décharge. Ou à la vente, elle n'était pas encore sure. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle entendit un cri perçant au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle dévala les escaliers pour retrouver Kreatur – encore lui – devant le défilé de couverts, de médailles délavées et de bijoux sans valeur. Il tenait compulsivement le collier contre sa poitrine, au point de presque se l'incruster dans la peau. Elle cilla et s'approcha, éloignant d'un geste vif les objets flottant au dessus de lui. Il était plus furieux que jamais.

« Vega Black a voulu jeter le trésor de M. Regulus, jamais je n'aurais cru possible qu'une Black puisse être aussi mauvaise… Oh ma pauvre maîtresse, que diriez-vous… Kreatur est triste, si triste…

\- Le trésor de M. Regulus ? » Déstabilisée, elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil le médaillon. Elle ne lui connaissait pas un attrait particulier pour les colifichets. « Un collier ?

\- Pas un collier, oh non… M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreatur de le garder en sécurité, même après sa mort et de le détruire… Oui, Kreatur a voulu obéir mais Kreatur n'a pas réussi, alors il s'est puni… » répétait-il sans cesse, se martelant la tête à coups de poings comme pour souligner son obstination. « Mais Vega Black ne doit pas savoir, oh non, elle ne doit pas savoir, elle n'est pas digne…

\- Kreatur, calme toi ! Je t'ordonne de te calmer ! »

Il s'arrêta comme à regret et fit jouer nerveusement la chaîne entre ses doigts tordus. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il essayait de dire et elle imaginait que c'était volontaire. Pourquoi Regulus aurait-il ordonné à son elfe de détruire ce qu'il considérait comme son trésor ? Et, surtout, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à le faire ? Un coup de talon et les pierres se briseraient, un second et il s'emboutirait irrémédiablement. Si vraiment il était si résistant, il aurait suffit de le fracasser sous le lourd porte-parapluie de l'entrée. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira et s'adoucit. Elle n'arriverait à rien si elle l'agressait. Il la fixa avec terreur, comme si elle allait lui prendre le bijou. Elle éloigna sa main pour le rassurer. Ça ne fonctionna qu'à moitié, puisqu'il se détourna un peu. Autant que sa conscience le lui permettait.

« Tu peux le garder. Je ne vais pas te le prendre, si Regulus a voulu que tu l'aies… Je ne vais pas te le prendre.

\- Kreatur ne peut pas faire confiance à Vega Black, elle essaye de l'amadouer pour lui voler les secrets de la noble maison de ses parents. Mais Kreatur ne dira rien, rien du tout.

\- Je veux juste savoir… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Serpentard ?

\- Kreatur ne sait pas, » fit-il en secouant la tête brusquement. « Mais Kreatur le protège.

\- Où est-ce que Regulus a trouvé ce médaillon ? Réponds-moi et tu le garderas. »

Les cris qu'il poussa résonnèrent dans toute la maison, tant il était écartelé entre ses obligations. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et paniqua, incapable de trouver les mots pour le calmer. Elle finit par se rétracter et lui ordonner d'arrêter et de ne pas lui dire, mais il continua de s'arcbouter et d'hurler toutes les insanités au monde. Elle s'agenouilla et le saisit par les bras pour l'empêcher de se blesser, le cœur battant. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que Remus et Sirius débarquent en courant, alertés par les vagissements de l'elfe. Elle leur lança un regard suppliant et ils se précipitèrent pour immobiliser Kreatur qui, au son de la voix de son véritable maître, s'apaisa immédiatement. Contraint et forcé, certes, mais tout de même. Elle se laissa tomber, assise sur le sol, le souffle court. Il avait lâché le collier dans ses convulsions. Lupin le récupéra, provoquant une nouvelle série de cris rauques. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit pâlir.

« Vega… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?

\- Dans le vaisselier. Kreatur a… Immédiatement réagi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il assure que Regulus le lui a donné et lui a ordonné de le détruire, » balbutia-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas où il a pu le trouver.

\- Il ressemble au médaillon de Serpentard… La famille Black est liée à Salazar Serpentard ?

\- Pas que je sache. Laisse tomber, Remus. C'est sans doute un faux. Regulus n'était qu'un chien-chien de Voldemort, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu mettre la main là dessus. »

Sirius haussa les épaules et relâcha l'elfe qui se releva brusquement. Il lui fit signe de lui rendre la babiole, ce que son ami finit par faire, plus ou moins volontairement. Il tendit une main à Vega pour l'aider à se relever et ils suivirent tous du regard Kreatur qui s'enfuyait à toutes jambes vers son réduis. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard quand elle sentit celui de son frère et de son amant tomber sur elle. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui détendit l'ambiance en annonçant qu'ils avaient trouvé le contre-sort pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Il ponctua la nouvelle par un geste de baguette qui laissa entrer un flot de lumière presque aveuglant dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle le félicita et prétexta devoir terminer un rangement pour quitter l'entrée, troublée. Il y avait quelque chose, avec ce collier. Quelque chose qu'elle était incapable de comprendre ou d'appréhender mais qu'elle _savait_ réel. Mais elle n'osait pas en parler. Sirius la prendrait pour une folle et se moquerait d'elle et Remus se poserait trop de questions. Elle remisa donc cette pensée loin, aussi loin que possible. Elle avait plus important à faire, dans l'immédiat.

Elle oublia presque l'incident, occupée qu'elle fut pendant des jours et des jours. Progressivement et à mesure que chacun y mettait du sien, la demeure semblait retrouver un semblant de vie et de jeunesse. Ils l'avaient débarrassée des têtes d'elfes empaillées, des portraits surannées, de ses tapisseries hideuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressemble plus qu'à une vieille maison de famille. L'odeur stagnante de moisi allait mettre un peu plus de temps avant de s'évacuer, mais elle paraissait déjà beaucoup plus vivable. Un feu brulait constamment dans la cheminée, réchauffant un peu l'ambiance et aidant presque à oublier qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à retirer l'immense arbre généalogique de la salle à manger… Ainsi que le portrait de la matriarche Walburga Black qui hurlait à chaque fois qu'un bruit sourd la réveillait. Seul un rideau tiré devant le tableau la faisait taire. Tous les deux avaient subi un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle, comme la quasi-totalité des posters et affiches de la chambre de Sirius. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'éprouvait plus ce sentiment lourd de malaise à chaque fois qu'elle poussait une porte. Même Remus, qui n'était pas chez lui et qui ne connaissait pas du tout les lieux, avait fini par s'habituer aux couloirs sinueux et aux dizaines de pièces à chaque étage. Le plus étonnant était Sirius, qui semblait presque se plaire dans ce qui avait été le foyer de leur terrible enfance.

Ce qui lui laissait tout le loisir de penser à son retour à Poudlard. Elle ne parlait régulièrement avec Lupin, qui l'encourageait toujours un peu plus à faire ses valises et à rejoindre Harry. Il n'avait pas encore répondu à la lettre de Sirius et il était difficile de prendre des nouvelles de lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire trop d'aller-retour entre les commerces et le 12, square Grimmaurd, au risque d'attirer l'attention. Ils se contentaient du peu d'informations que pouvait leur livrer la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle arrivait quotidiennement, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas très intéressante. Tout juste savaient-ils que les sélections du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'allaient pas tarder pour les sorciers de dix-sept ans. L'idée qu'Harry était hors de danger était assez rassurante. Cette année-ci, il n'avait aucune raison d'être impliqué dans quelque problème que ce soit. _Enfin… Théoriquement._

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui demander de passer Halloween avec eux, tout comme Sirius et Remus, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était pas possible. Ils avaient beau imaginer des stratégies pour Noël, ils savaient tous que ce ne serait pas plus imaginable. Elle serait la seule à pouvoir voir le garçon, même si ça devait être de loin. Elle ne serait pas son professeur, cette année, à supposer qu'on la laisser enseigner. Rogue allait se faire un _plaisir_ de lui rappeler ce qu'il considérait comme étant de véritables cours de potions. L'idée même de devoir le revoir aurait presque suffi à la convaincre de rester avec son frère, s'il n'y avait pas eu tous les signes inquiétants qui s'accumulaient autour de son filleul.

Les trois amis passaient la plupart de leur temps à terminer le nettoyage des lieux. Le reste, il le passait à discuter dans un des salons à la lumière d'un feu de cheminée, sous le regard mauvais de Kreatur. Il était de moins en moins présent et, paradoxalement, de moins en moins insultant. Elle tentait d'être la plus agréable possible avec lui et encourageait Sirius à faire de même. A défaut de les apprécier, l'elfe les tolérait et obéissant sans trop de grognements. Du moins lorsque l'ordre ne portait pas sur les précieux objets de sa maîtresse. Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient creusé des citrouilles et qu'ils avaient pendus des chauve-souris en papier de Moldus sur les murs pour Halloween, ils trainèrent un peu plus longtemps sur les canapés, à se remémorer des anecdotes et à se rappeler des farces ou des écarts. Les éclats de rire se succédaient et la bonne humeur générale ne semblait pas pouvoir être gâchée par quoique ce soit. Elle était à demi allongée sur Remus qui lui caressait les cheveux distraitement. Elle avait dû les recouper, peu de temps auparavant, et les re-teindre. Elle s'était habituée à sa nouvelle couleur et l'appréciait de plus en plus. Quant à son frère, lui s'était fait à sa relation avec ce dernier. Les deux hommes s'étaient un peu jaugés, les premiers temps, sans trop savoir lequel des deux était en tort.

« Vous savez quoi ? On devrait brûler un balai, » lâcha ce dernier d'un air inspiré. « Vous savez, ceux avec des longues franges.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais brûler un balai ?

\- C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de Servilus. Je vous rappelle qu'il a manqué de tuer notre chère Vega, sans laquelle tout ceci ne serait pas possible.

\- Fous-toi de moi, » rit-elle en lui lançant un coussin. « N'empêche que j'ai sauvé tes jolies fesses d'un nombre incalculable de fois.

\- Oh, pardon, déesse de la… »

Les rires furent coupés par un crépitement sourd dans l'âtre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ce dernier, tandis qu'émergeait des bûches une silhouette vaguement humaine. Ils se redressèrent et saisirent leur baguette, sur le qui-vive. Petit à petit, les contours se précisèrent, jusqu'à pouvoir discerner les traits de l'intrus. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant le directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore, sortir de la cheminée et s'avancer vers eux. Ils restèrent tous les quatre muets, stupéfaits, à s'observer. Le professeur fut le premier à bouger et à épousseter sa robe de la suie qui s'y était accumulée. Il était souriant, mais il y avait quelque chose qui assombrissait son regard. Il fit signe à l'assistance de baisser leur garde, ce qu'ils ne firent qu'après une concertation tacite.

« Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est ce que…

\- Vous ne me demandez pas si je suis vraiment moi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton amical. « Eh bien je vais faire comme si. Je suis Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et j'ai été votre patron, Remus Lupin et Vega Black, alias Eva Orgall. Quant à vous…

\- C'est bon, on sait que c'est vous, » le coupa Sirius avec un froncement de sourcil. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien. Et vous avertir qu'Harry a été sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu.

\- Comme vous le… Quoi ? »

Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa phrase, interdite. Elle sentit la prise de Remus, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'ici, se resserrer sur son épaule. La bombe avait été lâchée avec le plus grand naturel, comme si elle ne signifiait pas la mise en danger de mort d'un garçon d'à peine 14 ans. Le directeur s'assit élégamment sur un fauteuil couvert de couvertures et fit apparaître quatre verres remplis d'hydromel qui flottèrent à mi-hauteur jusqu'à leur destinataire. Personne n'osa les prendre en main, de sorte qu'ils restèrent immobiles devant leurs yeux pendant un long moment. Harry. Participant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ce n'était pas normal. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle passa une main légèrement tremblante sur son visage, effarée. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pas lui. Quelqu'un l'avait piégé… Quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Elle tourna la tête vers son amant. Il secoua la tête lentement. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Qu'elle n'était pas responsable, que personne ne l'était. _Oh, mais si j'avais été là… Si je ne m'étais pas appesantie ici…_ Sa gorge, brusquement sèche, refusa de produire le moindre son. Ce fut Sirius qui reprit la parole, d'une voix rauque et presque menaçante. Il ressemblait au fou à lier que tout le monde pensait qu'il était, en cet instant. Mais elle ne devait pas avoir l'air plus saine d'esprit.

« Harry a été sélectionné par la Coupe de Feu ? Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé. Un quatrième champion a été désigné par la Coupe et ce quatrième champion est Harry.

\- Il y avait une limite d'âge, » intervint Remus. « Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je vous le répète, nous ne le savons pas. Certains disent que c'est Harry lui-même qui a déjoué la barrière magique, ou qu'il a envoyé un élève plus vieux.

\- Non. Harry n'aurait pas fait ça sans nous consulter, » grogna-t-elle en fixant le vieil homme. « Quelqu'un cherche à le forcer à participer. Ça ne peut être que ça.

\- Chère Vega… Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir plus que nous.

\- Vous _devriez_ savoir ! »

Elle avait été beaucoup plus brutale que prévu. Les verres oscillèrent lentement, mais ce furent bien les seuls à bouger. Le silence retomba, lourd et chargé de tension. Elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé, imitant son frère. Elle ne savait que très peu de choses sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, en dehors des banalités que tout un chacun se devait de connaître. Il n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des siècles – littéralement, parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de mener à la mort d'au moins un de ses champions. Les participants étaient liés à la Coupe de Feu par un contrat magique que nul ne pouvait rompre. Et elle n'avait pas envie, pas du tout envie que son filleul y participe. L'image du garçon encadré de ses trois concurrents plus vieux et plus expérimentés que lui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle déglutit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de se calmer. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient en avoir à faire, de ce fichu contrat magique ? Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde, il _ÉTAIT_ capable de d'outrepasser de telles exigences. Elle n'écouta absolument pas la conversation qui s'en suivit, incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre que les battements de son cœur à ses oreilles. Elle s'était concentrée sur elle-même, sur Remus et elle, sur Sirius et sa névrose et elle avait abandonné Harry. Et maintenant quelqu'un essayait de le tuer ! Et elle était assise là, dans ce fichu salon, à faire le ménage et à aménager une maison qu'elle détestait. Elle n'avait _aucune_ excuse.

Quand elle releva la tête, ils étaient tous en train de siroter leur alcool. Ils étaient tous si incroyablement calmes, son frère compris ! Pourquoi était-elle la seule à se préoccuper du sort d'Harry ? Elle saisit doucement son verre, toujours suspendu dans les airs. Elle le fit tourner lentement, l'air d'inspecter la qualité de la boisson. Mais elle raffermit sa prise et l'abattit sur la table basse dans un fracas tel qu'il se fendit instantanément. Un filet de sang courut sur sa paume et l'hydromel se répandit sur le meuble.

« Vous n'allez pas le laisser concourir. » Ce n'était pas une question. « Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser concourir.

\- Minerva a dit la même chose que vous, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix ? Vous êtes le directeur de Poudlard. Vous êtes sensé être le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, alors-faites-quelque-chose.

\- Je regrette, Vega. » Il avait l'air sincère, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas pour elle. « Je m'assurerai qu'Harry soit en sécurité, autant que possible.

\- Quelle blague. Je m'en assurerai personnellement. Je suis désolée, Sirius, mais tu devrais pouvoir me comprendre, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix assurée. « Je retourne à Poudlard. »

Presque immédiatement, elle vit l'intéressé se lever et Remus le conjurer de rester calme. Elle ne quitta pas du regard Dumbledore – son patron. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient, presque flegmatiques. Comme s'il s'y attendait depuis le début. Comme s'il _n'attendait_ que ça depuis le début. Il pencha la tête et attendit patiemment que tous aient réintégré leur siège avant de s'éclaircir la voix et de reprendre. Son attitude l'irritait au plus haut point. Il était question d'Harry Potter, du fils de James et Lily. De son filleul. D'un garçon que plus d'un sorcier aurait voulu voir mort. Et exactement comme treize ans auparavant, il semblait avoir décider de faire mine que tout cela ne comptait pas, et que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un détail. Et ça, elle ne le comprenait pas et ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Elle serra les poings malgré la douleur aigüe qui grimpa le long de son bras quand ses oncles s'enfoncèrent dans sa plaie à vif. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se soigner et ne comptait pas vraiment le faire avant que cette situation n'ait été éclaircie.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, j'imagine que c'est possible. Mais tout ceci s'organise. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici et vous rendre aux autorités sans mettre en danger Sirius… Ce que vous évitez justement depuis des mois.

\- Alors je transplanerai jusqu'aux Etats-Unis et m'y ferais découvrir. Je mentirai, je dirai qu'il est là-bas et qu'il tente d'atteindre l'Amérique du Sud, » assena-t-elle avec hargne. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher.

\- Non, en effet, je ne le peux pas, mais je peux vous aider. Si vous désirez enclencher ce processus, je dois contacter plusieurs personnes au Ministère. On vous fera boire du Veritaserum si on vous retrouve, Vega. Et vous savez ce que ça signifie. »

Elle cilla et baissa finalement les yeux. Evidemment, qu'elle le savait. Elle avait déjà dû subir un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas mentir. Et qu'elle vendrait son frère sans rien demander en retour. Elle n'était pas suffisamment bonne Occlumens pour se protéger de ses effets. Elle soupira et hocha lentement la tête, vaincue. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être simple ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit cette Eva Orgall et pas Vega Black ? Brusquement épuisée, elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus qui se mit à caresser son épaule d'un geste rassurant. Il pouvait toujours essayer. Rien n'arriverait à l'apaiser, si ce n'est un sortilège d'assommement. _Et encore,_ songea-t-elle, _je serais capable de le contrer sans le vouloir._ Il lui demanda de lui tendre sa main et, alors que le directeur de Poudlard se relevait et se rapprochait de la cheminée. Elle sentit les bords de sa coupure se rapprocher tandis qu'il murmurait la formule consacrée. _Vulnera sanentur, vulnera sanentur…_

« Alors quoi ? » couina presque Vega. « On attend qu'il se fasse tuer ? Quand doit avoir lieu la première épreuve ?

\- Je vais organiser votre retour. Je connais des Aurors, je vais m'arranger pour que ce soit eux qui s'occupent de vous quand vous… Réapparaîtrez. » Il fit une pause, appuyée sur les moulures du foyer. « Quant à Harry, il doit concourir le 24 novembre.

\- Quand pourrais-je…

\- Je vous avertirai. Bonne soirée, vous trois. »

Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et, dans une grande flamme verte, disparut. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, incapables de saisir ce qui venait exactement de se passer. Elle n'avait pas reparlé de son départ à Sirius depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et le regard accusateur qu'il lui lançait était suffisamment parlant pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, si elle le laissait seul et ne parvenait pas à convaincre Dumbledore qu'il devait venir avec elle. Son cœur se serra. _Désolée, Sirius. Mais tu ne peux pas._ Oserait-elle seulement le lui dire ? La prise de Remus sur sa main se resserra et ils finirent par éteindre les bougies, faire disparaître les chauves-souris et décréter qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Oui… Dormir.


	20. Chapter 20 - Time to move on

**LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre VI – Time to move on

Si l'ambiance avait pu ressembler à une joyeuse collocation d'étudiants, elle changea du tout au tout dés le lendemain de la visite de Dumbledore. Vega s'était assurée d'écrire une lettre à Harry le matin même et de la lui envoyer via le premier hibou venu. Il était dangereux, maintenant que son processus de retour était enclenché, de trop en dire sans savoir s'il serait le premier lecteur de la missive, aussi lui donna-t-elle rendez-vous le 22 novembre en face de la cheminée de sa salle commune dés que minuit aurait sonné. Elle avait de toute façon besoin de le voir. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé si longtemps. Mais il y avait aussi Sirius. Et Remus. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle abandonnait quelqu'un et cette simple pensée la paralysait.

Lupin avait beau lui assurer que c'était la seule solution, elle savait que son départ l'attristait. Ils apprenaient tout juste à vivre ensemble, à apprendre l'un de l'autre et à cerner ce qui avait changé. Et elle devait partir. Tout semblait se liguer contre eux, précautionneusement, à chaque fois que les choses s'arrangeaient. Elle en aurait ri, si ça n'était pas à pleurer. Elle fut d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises sur le point de fondre en larmes, tant l'attente de nouvelles de la part du directeur de Poudlard la mettait sur les nerfs. Elles n'arrivaient qu'en compte-gouttes et elles se résumaient très souvent à quelques phrases laconiques, à moitié cryptées. Mais elles n'annonçaient jamais la nouvelle qu'elle attendait et la première épreuve approchait à grands pas.

La réponse positive d'Harry ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver, redoublant son anxiété et la mauvaise humeur de son frère. Elle n'allait pas être là pour l'assister dans son premier défi. Tout juste allait-elle pouvoir les donner de vagues conseils – rien n'avait filtré, sur sa nature. Et Dumbledore n'était pas très loquace sur ce sujet. Il se limitait à leur donner des ordres simples et le dernier en date fut adressé à Remus lui-même. Il devait quitter la maison du 12, square Grimmaurd et se faire voir aux alentours de chez lui. Il argumentait qu'une fois Vega dehors et retrouvée, tous les regards se tourneraient de nouveau sur Sirius lui-même et sur ses contacts potentiels. Si on voyait Lupin traîner dans Londres, le subterfuge de la jeune fille ne servirait à rien et les recherches s'y concentraient automatiquement. Il repoussa au maximum son départ, mais le jour si peu attendu finit par arriver. Le 21 novembre, quelques heures à peine avant de retrouver son filleul dans l'âtre.

L'humeur de Sirius, déjà sombre, ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit son ami descendre ses affaires dans l'entrée. Vega l'avait aidé à préparer sa valise, dans un silence triste, et elle resta à l'écart quand son frère et son amant s'étreignirent vigoureusement. Ils partagèrent quelques mots mais elle n'aurait su dire lesquels, tant ils étaient étouffés et murmurés. Elle détourna le regard et se força à garder une expression neutre. En réalité, elle était mortifiée. Elle n'était pas restée seule avec Sirius depuis qu'il était arrivé, des semaines auparavant. Et il lui en voulait déjà de le laisser seul ici. Elle n'avait pas envie et n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se disputer avec lui. Et elle n'avait pas plus envie de perdre Remus une nouvelle fois. A chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison, une sourde inquiétude lui tenaillait le ventre. _Et s'il partait ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ? Et si, et si, et si…_ Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il ne lui ferait jamais ça, que les choses n'avaient rien à voir à ce qu'elles avaient été treize ans plus tôt, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand il revint vers pour la serrer contre lui, elle s'agrippa à sa veste et enfouit sa tête dans son torse. Il couvrit ses tempes de baisers et la berça doucement.

« Je suis désolé, Vega, mais c'est nécessaire.

\- Je sais, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je sais.

\- Je ne te laisse pas. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te laisse pas.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Nocta. » Il la serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui. « Protège Harry pour moi. »

Il s'écarta à peine, juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser longuement. Elle entendit son frère se racler la gorge bruyamment quand il considéra qu'ils devenaient un peu trop envahissants. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire et se séparèrent. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et sortit de la maison sans se retourner. Elle évita le regard insistant de Sirius et remonta dans sa chambre. Ils avaient fini par changer le petit lit pour un double et celui-ci trônait au centre de la pièce, contre un mur, encore défait. Quoiqu'elle fasse, Kreatur finissait toujours par le faire ou le refaire. Elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée de lui retirer ce _plaisir._ Sa chambre paraissait bien vide, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Remus pour l'occuper. Sa valise éventrée n'était plus là pour occuper tout un coin de la pièce et il n'allait pas débouler en soulignant la nécessité de vider ses armoires remplies de vêtements d'enfants. Elle soupira et s'assit à son bureau. Elle avait récupéré toutes les lettres de son filleul, pour y rechercher un quelconque signe, un quelconque indice sur l'identité de celui qui essayait de le tuer. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste une dégradation progressive des choses, mais paradoxalement pas de son humeur. Tout comme Sirius et elle avant leur fugue, retourner à Poudlard signifiait retrouver ses amis et sa véritable famille. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Un petit regard à l'horloge lui indiqua qu'elle avait encore longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir joindre le garçon. Elle n'osait pas redescendre, de peur de devoir subir les rebuffades de son frère.

Par dépit, elle saisit la pile de livre de potions que Rogue avait fait acheté à ses élèves. Il les avait volontairement choisi trop avancés ou trop complexes pour les première, troisième et cinquième années. Jamais elle ne leur aurait demandé de prendre de tels ouvrages, ne serait-ce que par pitié pour leur dos. Elle les ouvrit et les parcourut rapidement. Ils ne traitaient que des philtres et potions trop compliquées pour être reproduites en cours de manière satisfaisante. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas lui envoyer une beuglante sur l'instant. _Espèce d'abruti._ Sous prétexte qu'il avait été malmené l'année passée, il se vengeait autant que possible sur ses propres élèves. Peut-être même avait-il laissé entendre qu'elle était plus en vacances que kidnappée. Quoiqu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour oser ce genre de choses sous les yeux de Dumbledore. Surtout après le scandale qu'il avait apparemment fait après sa disparition et celle de Sirius. Madame Pomfresh avait presque dû le menacer de l'assommer pour qu'il se calme. _En fait, heureusement que je suis partie._ Elle aurait fini par le tuer.

Alors qu'elle prenait des notes en rageant intérieurement sur l'incompétence crasse de son collègue, elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise en entendant de petits coups secs assenés à la vitre derrière elle. Elle pivota et ouvrit à la petite chouette qui voletait joyeusement. Elle lâcha le message qu'elle portait dans sa main et vint se poser sur le dossier d'une chaise. Elle lui flatta l'encolure avec un sourire et déplia la missive. C'était Remus qui lui annonçait qu'il était bien arrivé. Il n'avait pas tardé. Il lui souhaitait bon courage en fin de lettre et l'invitait dés la fin des cours à le rejoindre dans la maison de ses parents, au Pays de Galles. Elle saisit un bout de parchemin et lui répondit par l'affirmative. Elle resta un moment en suspens, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire, mais conclut rapidement. Elle aurait tout le temps du monde pour compter fleurette avec lui. Elle avait autre chose à faire, actuellement.

Elle laissa repartir la chouette immédiatement après et se convainquit de redescendre. Le repas avait été servi sur la table de la cuisine et n'attendait plus que d'être mangé. Surprise, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu à préparer ses cours. Sirius était déjà là. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit en silence devant son assiette. On n'entendait rien que les bruits clairs de couverts. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme si le plat était délicieux. Kreatur ne faisait aucun effort et la nourriture était, au mieux, insipide. Mais il ne les laissait pas approcher des fourneaux, considérant que c'était son devoir de _servir la noble maison des Black._ Aussi se contentaient-ils de ce qu'il voulait bien leur faire.

« T'es prête au grand départ ? » commença son frère sans quitter des yeux son assiette. « Quelle hâte tu dois avoir de revoir Servilus.

\- S'il te plaît. Pas de ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que…

\- Oui, tu n'as pas le choix. Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai… Compris. Je ne vais pas te le reprocher. »

Elle releva la tête, surprise. Sirius haussait les épaules d'un air fataliste. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement satisfait de la situation, mais il ne semblait pas parti pour s'énerver. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit une main. Il hésita un instant mais la saisit. Ses doigts étaient légèrement calleux, sa prise, forte. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à son apparent calme, mais elle le préférait ainsi. Il valait mieux qu'il accepte les choses plutôt que de les combattre, surtout quand il serait devant Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'être plus inquiété qu'il l'était déjà. Elle baissa les yeux en repensant à l'épreuve qui n'allait plus tarder. Elle avait tourné et retourné l'idée dans sa tête, jusqu'à imaginer les pires sévices et les pires dangers possibles.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ?

\- Evidemment. Pas toi ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais je pense que tu devrais lui faire confiance.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, » lâcha-t-elle. « Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est extrêmement dangereux et quelqu'un lui veut visiblement du mal.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il sera excellent, comme d'habitude. N'oublie pas de qui il est le fils. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Même si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il avait raison. Il y avait le sang de James et de Lily dans ses veines. Le même que celui qui avait rendu fou la totalité des professeurs de Poudlard. Le même que celui qui s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la guerre contre Voldemort à moins de vingt ans. Elle récupéra sa main et hocha la tête. Ils terminèrent de manger en silence, les yeux rivés sur l'immense horloge à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'attendre minuit prendrait si longtemps.

Kreatur revint débarrasser quelque chose comme une demi-heure plus tard. Ils rejoignirent le salon et la cheminée allumée, tous les deux plongés soit dans leurs pensées soit dans un livre. Soit dans les deux. Les minutes et les heures s'égrainèrent avec une lenteur désespérante… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin minuit sonne. Ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds et s'agenouillèrent devant les flammes. Elle y jeta de la poudre de cheminette et les flammes vertes se mirent à lécher leur visage. _Salle commune des Gryffondor, Poudlard._ Elles baissèrent d'intensité. Ils échangèrent un regard et prirent leur respiration. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à l'école. Du moins leur tête y étaient. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la nuit alentour, le temps pour leur interlocuteur de sursauter et de se précipiter devant l'âtre. Son sourire était immense, comme s'il avait attendu cet instant autant qu'eux. Son cœur se souleva et elle effleura la main de Sirius près d'elle.

« Sirius, Vega ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Nous, ça n'a aucune importance, » le coupa-t-elle. « Toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais… »

Il sembla hésiter. Et elle le comprenait. Aurait-elle tout raconté à sa marraine et à son parrain, si ça avait signifié les inquiéter ? Sans doute pas. D'autant plus que tout autour de lui était sujet à inquiétudes. Le Tournoi, bien sûr, mais aussi les délégations étrangères. Sirius avait manqué de s'étrangler en voyant le nom de Karkaroff sur la Gazette du Sorcier. En plus de ses articles mensongers sur Harry, elle semblait presque fière d'annoncer qu'un ancien Mangemort se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et côtoyait sans vergogne le garçon qui avait tué son ancien maître – même réprouvé. Mais ils n'en parlèrent pas immédiatement. Ils laissèrent le jeune homme tout leur dire, finalement, depuis le début jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à sa récente brouille avec Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à l'ambiance délétère qui régnait sur l'école. Jusqu'aux badges « A BAS POTTER » qui trainaient partout. A plusieurs reprises elle comme son frère furent sur le point de s'insurger mais ils restèrent muets. Ils écoutèrent, parce que c'était de ça qu'il avait besoin. Une, ou plusieurs, oreilles pour l'écouter. Quand il en vint au sujet de l'épreuve, ce ne fut plus de la volonté dont elle eut besoin pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Ce fut de toute la prise de Sirius sur son bras.

« Et maintenant, Hagrid vient de me montrer ce qui m'attendait pour la première tâche, » acheva-t-il. « Un dragon ! C'est comme si j'étais déjà mort.

\- Les dragons, on peut les affronter, Harry. Nous en parlerons dans un instant. Nous n'allons pas pouloir rester longtemps, au risque d'attirer l'attention sur toi plus que nécessaire, mais il faut que nous te prévenions de plusieurs choses.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Karkaroff, » dit-elle finalement, de sa voix la plus posée. « Il faut que tu saches que c'est un Mangemort. Il était à Azkaban à l'époque de Sirius mais il a été libéré suite à un marché passé avec le Ministère. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore a voulu qu'un Auror se trouve à Poudlard, pour l'avoir à l'œil.

\- Et il enseigne à Durmstrang depuis sa sortie. Il enseigne la magie noire. L'attaque de Maugrey la veille de la rentrée n'est pas une coïncidence. Il a sans doute voulu l'empêcher de venir enseigner. »

Elle sentit dans le regard de son filleul que toutes ses informations ne le rassuraient absolument pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et déglutit. Pauvre garçon. Ils avaient tant de choses à lui dire en si peu de temps… Ils n'avaient pas matière à faire les choses doucement. Il devait tout savoir, même si ça signifiait lui faire peser un poids encore plus important sur les épaules. Il était en danger et elle n'était pas encore avec lui. Harry laissa passer un ange entre eux avant de reprendre, d'une voix mal assurée.

« Vous voulez dire que ce serait Karkaroff qui aurait mis mon nom dans la Coupe ? Mais… Il ne voulait pas que je concoure…

\- C'est un très bon acteur, » expliqua Sirius. « Les Mangemorts se réveillent et quelqu'un a mis ton nom dans cette fichue Coupe. Provoquer un attentat contre toi à l'occasion du Tournoi nous semble être un bon moyen de le faire passer pour un accident.

\- Il suffit de laisser les dragons faire le travail…

\- Ah, les dragons. Ecoute, Harry. Le point faible des dragons se trouvent au niveau de leurs yeux. Tu dois…

\- Vite, quelqu'un viens ! » s'écria-t-il en regardant derrière lui. « Allez-vous en !

\- J'arrive dés que possible, Harry. Je te le jure. »

Ils hésitèrent, mais il leur fit signe de s'éloigner. A regrets, ils s'extirpèrent des flammes et revinrent chez eux, devant leur cheminée. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et fixèrent l'âtre un long moment, comme s'ils attendaient une venue quelconque. Rien ne vint, évidemment. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire la moitié de ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Il allait devoir se débrouiller seul en attendant qu'elle arrive. Elle sentit la prise de son frère se resserrer et il l'attira contre lui. Quoiqu'il puisse prétendre, quoiqu'il puisse dire, il était aussi anxieux qu'elle. Elle le voyait sur son visage. Dans ses yeux. Ils n'avaient pas perdu l'air que leur avait donné son séjour à Azkaban – un air voilé, hanté. Elle devinait presque ses pensées. _Que penserait James ? Que penserait Lily ?_ Ils avaient fait d'eux son parrain, sa marraine, en leur faisant confiance. Ils devaient protéger leur fils, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Ni lui ni elle n'avaient accompli leur mission à leur mort. Ils avaient imaginé se rattraper maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté, mais là encore, ils faillaient. De la pire des manières. _Oh James… Pardonne nous._ Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il allait lui répondre. Combien de fois l'avait-elle espéré ? Elle serra brièvement Sirius contre elle et se releva. Elle rejoignit la cuisine et prépara un café aussi noir que possible. Elle détestait ça, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle revint avec deux tasses pleines et le retrouva affaler dans son fauteuil habituel. Elle lui en tendit une et serra la sienne dans ses mains. L'odeur lourde du café envahit la pièce et les entraîna dans une torpeur hébétée.

« Il faut que tu y ailles, » murmura-t-il. « Même si je n'en ai absolument pas envie.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul, Sirius. Tu le sais. Mais Harry…

\- Harry a plus besoin de toi que moi. Tu en as assez fait. » Il eut un sourire fantomatique. « Je ne t'ai pas assez remerciée. Mais tu sais comment je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Si tu me remercies ou que tu t'excuses trop sincèrement c'est que tu prépares un mauvais coup. »

Elle sourit à sa tasse et en but le contenu à longs traits. Elle n'allait pas dormir, avec autant de caféine dans l'organisme, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment le vouloir. Elle espérait toujours que Dumbledore débarquerait en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui annoncer qu'elle pouvait faire ses affaires et terminer le plan. Mais il n'était pas là et il ne semblait pas décidé à venir.

Au bout d'un long moment d'oisiveté et de contemplation muette, l'un comme l'autre partirent vaquer à leurs occupations. Il aurait pu faire plein jour que ça n'aurait rien changé : Sirius était allé lire les quelques livres rescapés de leur grand ménage d'automne et qui traitaient du Tournoi, et elle traîna dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, sans réel but. Un jour, il allait falloir changer les tapisseries, marqueteries et carrelages de la maison. Et on pourrait enfin la considérer comme un véritable refuge. Pour l'instant, elle gardait encore trop de l'antique demeure qui avait vu passer les heures les plus sombres de leur enfance. Tout était défraichi, usé. Un peu comme Kreatur, qu'elle entendait grommeler non loin. Elle le laissa avec ses pensées et continua jusqu'à un salon privé qu'ils avaient à peine ouvert. C'était là qu'elle avait accroché tous les portraits que son frère voulait jeter. Elle avait insisté pour les garder, ne serait-ce que par respect pour leur peintre. Certains étaient inanimés, d'autres vivants. Et il y en avait un, récupéré dans une chambre, complètement vide. Celui de Phineas Black – l'ancien directeur de Poudlard ayant élu résidence dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était pendu au centre d'un pan de mur. Elle observa, à la lueur de sa seule baguette, la variété d'individus qui couvraient les vieilles tentures. Elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié, morts qu'ils étaient tous depuis des siècles, des décennies pour les plus jeunes. Il y avait d'illustres ancêtres, parmi eux, des inventeurs de génie et des sorciers incroyables. _Ils doivent se retourner dans leur tombe, aujourd'hui._ Leur famille était tombée bien bas dans l'ignominie et la noirceur. Elle poussa un soupir et retourna vers la porte, dans l'intention de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle fut arrêtée par un léger bruit dans son dos. Elle pivota et se retrouva face à son aïeul préféré, finalement de retour dans son portrait. Il l'observait avec circonspection et une certaine méfiance. Elle resta interdite un instant, baguette levée, avant de la baisser lentement et d'allumer la lumière dans la pièce. Les portraits protestèrent mais elle ne les écouta pas.

« Professeur Black, » le salua-t-elle avec un sourire retenu. « Ravie de vous revoir.

\- Je ne dirais pas de même de vous, jeune fille. Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cheveux ? Les gênes Black ne vous suffisent donc pas qu'il faille que vous vous travestissiez en Moldue ?

\- Va-t-on vraiment parler de mes cheveux ? Si c'est le cas je vous laisse retourner à Poudlard.

\- Ne soyez pas si arrogante, voulez-vous ? Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie vous parler. »

Elle sentit son cœur se soulever. Son intérêt limité lui avait semblé décuplé et elle aurait été capable de secouer le cadre si ça avait pu accélérer les réactions du vieil homme. Sa propre curiosité n'allait pas la satisfaire si rapidement. Elle savait déjà qu'il allait la harceler de questions en tout genre, agrémentées au passage de reproches et d'insultes à peine dissimulées. Après tout, il était un Black. Il avait le sang-pur, il en était fier et il avait été un des rares directeurs de Poudlard à avoir fait partie de la maison Serpentard. Rien que le fait qu'elle n'y ait pas été devait être proche de l'hérésie, pour lui. Elle se souvenait encore des hurlements de sa mère quand elle avait appris pour Sirius. _Gryffondor ! Gryffondor, cette maison d'imbéciles heureux ! D'amis des Moldus ! Ah on peut les dire courageux, mais ce ne sont que des vauriens !_ Alors que, bien évidemment, la maison au serpent n'était que noblesse, fierté et pureté. Tout ce qui seyait bien à un membre d'une si grande famille que la leur. Quelques années plus tard, c'était Regulus et le soulagement général. Mais elle avait suivi, un an plus tard, et elle avait presque supplié le Choixpeau de ne pas la placer à Serpentard. Il l'avait écoutée – ou pas, puisqu'il n'avait pas semblé hésiter quant à sa maison. Sirius et elle avaient reçu une beuglante le soir même. Son frère l'avait enduré avec arrogance et crânerie et elle s'était efforcée de l'imiter. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre en larmes, cependant. Le temps et les boutades des Maraudeurs avaient fini par apaiser sa tristesse et ses regrets et elle avait fini par se considérer comme une véritable Gryffondor, ne serait-ce que pour agacer encore un peu plus sa mère.

« J'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes la même gamine que celle que j'ai vu défiler dans ce bureau toutes ces années, » continua-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux. « Vous aviez l'air bien plus…

\- Délurée ? Insupportable ? Le temps a passé, même si vous ne le sentez plus.

\- Il n'a pas tant marqué votre frère. Il est toujours aussi « déluré », comme vous le dites si bien.

\- Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de vivre une vie normale, ces douze dernières années, » résuma Vega avec impatience. « Dites-moi plutôt ce que me veut le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Quelle hargne. Il y a peut-être encore quelques gouttes de sang Black en vous. »

Elle ne réagit pas à l'insulte et pencha la tête d'un air entendu. Il haussa un sourcil et laissa un silence filer. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur l'effet qu'il ménageait, même s'il avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille au plus haut point. D'autant que sa remarque était aussi inutile que possible. Evidemment, qu'elle se comportait parfois comme une « véritable Black ». Elle avait été élevée par ses parents, elle avait vécu avec ses formidables cousines et elle ne pouvait renier son héritage. Physiquement, elle était presque plus une Black que Phineas. Mais elle détestait ce genre de lieux-communs. Elle détestait qu'on la réduise à une série d'influences, parentales, fraternelles, amicales ou amoureuses. Elle était plus que ça et plus qu'irritée. Du moins en cet instant.

« Bien, bien. J'ai compris. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est au courant que vous avez contacté Harry, il y a quelques heures. Et il souhaite vous rappeler que c'était inutile et imprudent.

\- Et pourquoi n'est-il pas ici pour me le dire, au juste ?

\- Impudente, en plus d'être désobéissante ? Quelle tristesse que mon nom se réduise à ça de nos jours. Enfin bref, il me fait dire que vous devrez profiter de la première épreuve pour, je le cite, « terminer le plan ». Il a dit que vous comprendriez.

\- Evidemment, » lâcha-t-elle. « Vous remercierez le directeur de sa magnanimité.

\- Respectez vos aînés, jeune fille.

\- Je ne fais que ça. »

Elle soutint son regard. Il fut le premier à se détourner. Il fronça les sourcils et rejoignit son autre portrait, sans doute pour répéter à Dumbledore tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Elle s'était laissée emporter mais peu lui importait, en vérité. Non seulement il comprendrait, mais il saurait en plus qu'il était le seul responsable de la situation… Ce dont elle était intimement persuadée sur plus d'un aspect. L'admiration qu'elle éprouvait à son égard l'incitait très souvent à ne pas émettre tous les doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir quant à son attitude et à ses décisions mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne les ressentait pas.

Elle quitta la pièce rapidement et se mit en quête de Sirius. Elle le trouva affalé en travers d'un fauteuil, les jambes pendant au dessus de l'accoudoir et plongé dans un vieil ouvrage traitant, entre autres, des dragons. _Tu tiens à lui beaucoup plus que tu ne le laisses entrevoir._ Bientôt ils seraient tous réunis ici, dans cette maison. Ils pourraient passer l'été à la rénover, avec Remus et les amis d'Harry s'ils le désiraient tous les trois. La vie pourrait reprendre son cours. _Mais pas tout de suite._ D'abord, elle devait aller veiller sur lui et s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. C'était tout ce qui devait importer, pour l'instant.


	21. Chapter 21 - Set of lies

**A/N :** Je profite d'une nouvelle update pour remercier une nouvelle fois tout ceux qui me lisent. J'espère que cette fiction continuera de vous plaire autant qu'elle continue d'être agréable à écrire !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre VII – Set of lies

Elle n'était jamais allée aux Etats-Unis. James, Sirius et elle en avaient parfois parlé, mais ils n'en avaient jamais eu le temps. Et il fallait que sa première image du pays – ou, en tout cas, une des premières, soit celle des forces de l'ordre. Elle avait quitté Londres au petit matin du 24 novembre, avant même que son frère ne soit réveillé. Elle l'avait prévenu, bien sûr, et lui avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine lui souhaitant bonne chance et lui rappelant qu'elle aurait fait autrement si elle l'avait pu. Ce qui n'était et ne serait jamais le cas. Elle avait transplané en suivant les instructions que Dumbledore lui avait laissées quelques jours avant qu'il n'envoie son aïeul lui donner le feu vert et s'était retrouvée dans une chambre d'hôtel louée au nom de John Smith. Le subterfuge était ridicule mais efficace, puisqu'elle n'eut qu'à descendre pour se retrouver en plein milieu d'une immense avenue, en plein cœur de Manhattan.

Feindre la panique et la terreur n'avait pas été compliqué et elle n'avait pas tardé à se faire repérer par les multiples caméras de surveillance. Elle qui les avait tant éviter savait désormais comment se placer sous le meilleur angle possible. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire trois cent mètres qu'elle avait déjà repéré des policiers derrière elle, attendant sans doute l'ordre de l'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête pour dévoiler la totalité de son visage. Et l'ordre vint immédiatement.

Elle s'était laissée faire, évidemment, en répétant qu'Il allait venir la chercher et qu'elle devait être protégé. On l'avait placé dans une salle d'interrogatoire où elle n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d'œil apeurés à droite, à gauche, partout. Avant de progressivement s'apaiser. En vérité, ce cinéma l'épuisait. Elle était à bout de nerfs et n'attendait qu'une chose : évacuer ce problème et retourner à Poudlard.

Son séjour dans la Grosse Pomme n'aura pas duré longtemps puisque les services du Ministère de la Magie anglais étaient venus la chercher dans les deux ou trois heures qui avaient suivi. Elle avait cru entendre dire qu'allaient être déployés, sur le territoire américain, des moyens beaucoup plus importants qu'auparavant pour traquer le criminel Sirius Black. Les autochtones ne semblèrent pas ravis de l'information mais l'acceptèrent, promettant de faire montre d'une totale coopération. _Ah l'envahisseur anglais et ses excuses._ Parmi les Aurors dépêchés pour venir la chercher, elle reconnut Kingsley Shacklebot. Il évitait son regard, tout comme son collègue. Les mains attachées dans le dos, sa baguette confisquée, elle transplana alors pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures dans les bureaux du Ministère.

Elle y attendait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, le visage neutre, parfaitement immobile. Comme le ferait Eva Orgall, enfin libérée de son agresseur et de retour au pays. Si la totalité de son corps exprimait le calme, son esprit, lui, était en proie aux doutes. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait les choses correctement. S'ils n'allaient pas faire l'usage de Veritaserum. S'ils n'avaient pas compris son manège. Elle ne savait pas même s'ils allaient la laisser reprendre son poste. _Si j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, je brûle ce foutu Ministère._ Elle respira profondément et chassa ces pensées. La porte venait de s'ouvrir…

Sur Shacklebot. L'Auror avait la peau sombre et un charme certain, derrière son air glacial. Il s'assit en face d'elle et posa sur la table ouvragée un verre, en cristal, vraisemblablement, qu'il remplit d'un liquide clair. De l'eau. Du moins ce qu'il faisait passer pour tel. Elle l'observa un instant avant de revenir à son futur interlocuteur. Rien ne filtrait de son expression, ni complicité, ni au contraire suspicion. Il fit glisser la boisson vers elle et détacha ses mains d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Vous devez être assoiffée, » dit-il finalement d'une voix posée. « Buvez.

\- Je n'ai pas soif, je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie, buvez. »

Une lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Elle déglutit lentement et saisit le verre. Elle se savait observée. Ils verraient, ils sauraient si elle faisait semblant de le boire. Elle soupira, l'air fatigué, et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'eau fraîche était une bénédiction. Deux gorgées plus tard, tous ses sens étaient en alerte en attente de la sensation connue d'engourdissement. Qui ne vint pas. _Oh. Oh !_ Il lui fallut toute la force du monde pour ne pas se mettre à sourire. Elle se contenta de reposer le contenant et de cligner des yeux. Elle avait déjà connu l'effet du philtre. Elle savait comment elle devait réagir. Et comment elle _ne devait pas_ réagir. Aussi passa-t-elle une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Un geste lent, presque endormi.

« Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer. Déclinez votre identité.

\- Je m'appelle Eva Jessica Orgall, » dit-elle d'une voix atone. « Je suis la fille de…

\- Ça ira comme ça. Où étiez-vous, ces cinq derniers mois ?

\- Avec Sirius Black.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a enlevée à Poudlard, le soir où il a également attaqué le professeur Severus Rogue et trois élèves de Gryffondors, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Il pensait m'utiliser comme otage pour obtenir une grâce de la part du Ministère.

\- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais adressé de demander de rançon ? »

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, l'air lointain. Elle s'était préparée à ces questions. Elle avait déjà toutes les réponses. Elle ménageait simplement des pauses qu'elle espérait convaincantes. Elle détourna le regard vers un angle de la pièce avant de revenir à l'Auror dont le regard s'était fait plus intense encore. Quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire, il attendit sa réponse patiemment après un regard derrière lui. En direction, sans doute, de ses collègues derrière la vitre magique.

« Parce qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher du Ministère. Il avait peur de se faire rattraper.

\- Avez-vous eu le moindre contact avec Vega Black, la sœur de Sirius Black ?

\- Non. Il l'a cherchée mais ne l'a pas trouvée.

\- Et avec Remus Lupin ?

\- Non.

\- Comment vous vous êtes-vous enfuie ?

\- J'ai profité de son absence. Il était parti chercher à manger. Je suis sortie et je suis descendue dans la rue.

\- Vous a-t-il laissé vous enfuir ?

\- Non. »

Une nouvelle fois, Shacklebot se tourna pour rechercher l'assentiment de ses collègues et supérieurs. Il dut l'obtenir puisqu'il sortit de sa sacoche une série de photographies représentant le tavernier qu'elle avait dû neutraliser et le salon dans lequel elle avait contacté Dumbledore. Un portrait dessiné au crayon la représentait avec quelques imprécisions. Il les fit glisser vers elle. Elle les regarda longuement. La partie la plus compliquée arrivait. Elle allait devoir être persuasive si elle voulait se sortir de ce… Faux pas. _Je hais les français._

« Vous reconnaissez cet homme ? Il s'appelle Anthony Faure. Il déclare que vous l'avez agressé dans sa taverne il y a environ deux mois. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'étais sous l'emprise de l'Imperium, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi inexpressive. « Sirius Black m'a ordonné de tenter de contacter sa sœur via la cheminée de cette taverne. Quand il a compris que les choses allaient mal, il m'a ordonné d'attaquer le patron.

\- Vous déclarez donc ne pas avoir été consciente pendant l'attaque ?

\- Oui.

\- Où pensez-vous que Sirius Black puisse être ?

\- Il parlait d'aller en Amérique du Sud. Il voulait passer par Houston puis par Mexico.

\- D'accord, » acquiesça-t-il pour la première fois depuis le début de l'interrogatoire. « Ne bougez pas d'ici. »

Il se releva, récupéra verre et papiers et sortit, la laissant seule. Elle le regarda faire et garda les yeux fixés sur la porte, l'air d'être absorbée par sa contemplation. La solution originale devait contenir beaucoup de Veritaserum, aussi resta-t-elle dans un état quasi-catatonique pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'assoupir, tant son imitation arrivait même à convaincre son propre corps. Ils attendaient que son corps ait purgé la potion pour revenir. Revenir avec quoi ? Avec qui ? Elle finit par se redresser un peu et jeta des coups d'œil de plus en plus assurés d'un côté et de l'autre de la pièce. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait au moins un allié au Ministère en la personne de Kingsley. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le remercier, quand elle serait dehors.

N'y tenant plus et considérant qu'il était assez normal qu'elle finisse par tomber de sommeil, elle croisa les bras sur la table et y appuya sa tête. Elle sombra rapidement, épuisée, dans une torpeur lourde. Rien n'était en cause, si ce n'est son stress constant et sa peur qu'elle ne soit découverte. Elle ne rêva pas, ne se réveilla pas. Elle aurait presque pu passer pour morte, s'il n'avait pas été possible de voir son dos se soulever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle fut tirée de son sommeil par la réouverture de la porte. Elle releva la tête lentement, la vision floue, et suivit du regard le groupe qui venait d'entrer. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de reconnaître son Auror préféré, le ministre de la Magie lui-même et… Minerva McGonagall, dont les traits tirés ne laissaient pas planer de grand mystère sur son inquiétude. Son attitude, digne, ne la dissimulait qu'à peine. Elle lui adressa un long regard et salua d'un signe de tête l'assemblée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Cornelius Fudge d'aussi près, mais lui vouait depuis de longues années un mépris mâtiné de haine. Et la vue de son visage lourd et de ses rides ne lui donnait pas plus envie de lui faire confiance. Elle resta muette, attendant une quelconque réaction. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'adressa à elle directement, avec ce ton paternaliste propre à ceux qui se savent puissants et en profitent pour le faire savoir.

« Miss Orgall, c'est une joie… Oui une joie de vous voir en bonne santé. Nous étions tous très inquiets à votre sujet, surtout depuis les évènements dans le sud de la France… C'était à croire que vous vous étiez tourné vers Black, ce qui aurait été un désastre.

\- Monsieur le ministre, Sirius Black m'a enlevée. Pourquoi me serais-je tournée vers lui ?

\- Oh vous savez, avec ces gens là… » Il hésitait, épongeant son front d'un mouchoir finement brodé. « Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là. Nous avons bien sûr prévenu le professeur Dumbledore mais avec le Tournoi, il n'a pas pu venir en personne. »

Il indiqua Minerva à sa droite. Elle ne réagit pas vraiment, ses yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas au courant de tout. Elle n'était peut-être même au courant de rien. Elle n'avait pas pu lui envoyer de nouvelles, de peur de voir le hibou postal intercepté. Elle n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement, même après son attitude de l'année dernière. Elle avait eu toutes les raisons du monde de douter d'elle. Elle aurait sans doute fait pareil à sa place. De l'autre côté, Kingsley Shacklebot ne semblait pas vouloir intervenir. Il avait rempli son office, c'était désormais à elle de négocier la suite. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête à son égard. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il l'avait vu ou non. Elle lui demanderait plus tard. Elle vit la professeure déglutir et serrer ses mains l'une dans l'autre.

« Le directeur souhaite que vous sachiez que vous êtes la bienvenue à Poudlard, et qu'il espère vous voir revenir rapidement.

\- Personnellement, » s'empressa d'intervenir le ministre. « Je pense que vous devriez prendre des vacances, vous reposer…

\- Professeur McGonagall, remerciez s'il vous plaît le professeur Dumbledore de ma part. Ce sera avec plaisir que je reprendrai mon poste dés que possible.

\- Mais…

\- Monsieur le ministre, j'ai besoin de retrouver une vie… Normale, » fit-elle d'une volontairement éraillée. « Ces derniers temps ont été instables et j'ai besoin de revenir à ma vie habituelle. Je me tiendrai bien sûr à votre entière disposition. »

Il parut hésiter. Elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas les initiatives personnelles de Dumbledore, surtout quand elles étaient en contradiction avec ses propres velléités. Mais pouvait-il réellement lui refuser une chose pareille ? Poudlard était surveillé nuit et jour, un ancien Auror y officiait et le Ministère y était presque constamment présent. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour la garder à l'œil. Il se mordit la lèvre et rechercha l'assistance de Shacklebot. Il fit mine de ne pas le voir, fixant avec insistance le fond de la pièce. Vega resta assise, immobile. Docile, ainsi que le Ministère aimait ses sujets. Fudge poussa un long soupir et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Très bien, mais vous serez placée sous la protection d'un ou deux Aurors et vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans escorte, » concéda-t-il, mâchoire serrée. « J'en demanderai des rapports réguliers.

\- Je vous remercie, monsieur le ministre.

\- Kingsley, faites sortir miss Orgall. Elle n'a plus à être tenue enfermée. »

Il y eut un hochement de tête et la porte se rouvrit. Elle se releva et suivit l'Auror et Minerva jusqu'à l'ascenseur menant à l'entrée du Ministère. Elle s'était attendue à quelques journalistes, tout au plus ceux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Quand les portes se rouvrirent, une véritable horde d'hommes et de femmes l'attendaient, cramponnés à leurs caméras et plumes, hurlant des questions portant sur elle, Sirius, sa fuite. Elle grimaça et se laissa entrainer par la poigne puissante de son garde du corps improvisé jusqu'à une des immenses cheminées. McGonagall y entra et lui fit signe de la suivre. La meute de journalistes les suivait toujours, pressés contre les barrières magiques invoquées à la va-vite. Le temps que sa collègue trouve dans son sac la poudre de cheminette, ces dernières avaient sauté et elle était presque capable de sentir les flashs lui brûler la peau tant ils étaient nombreux. Elle se dissimula le visage et, agrippée au bras de Minerva, ne l'entendit même pas prononcer le nom de leur destination. Elle se sentit brusquement aspirée comme par un tourbillon.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Tous les portraits avaient les yeux braqués sur les deux femmes et râlaient sur le bruit abominable qu'elles avaient fait. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupa et elles sortirent de l'âtre lentement. Elles échangèrent alors un long regard hésitant. Il était rare, très rare que la directrice de Gryffondor montre autant de précaution avant de parler. Elle était bien plus connue pour ses décisions rapides et ses petites phrases mordantes. Quant à elle… Elle était plus prompte aux explosions de colère, de joie ou de tristesse qu'à tant de retenue. Il aurait été plus simple de se prendre dans les bras et de s'excuser, mais le geste paraissait inconvenant. Presque incongru. Hors de propos.

« Professeur… Minerva. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, » fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire. « Ça fait longtemps.

\- Je le suis aussi. Et rassurée de vous voir en bonne santé.

\- Je… »

Un malaise persistant s'installa entre elle et elle croisa les bras. Geste de défense puéril, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir s'excuser. Et tout expliquer, tant que Dumbledore n'était pas là. Elle le suspectait d'avoir arranger son absence pour laisser les deux femmes parler et arranger les choses. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et chercha ses mots. Comment pouvait-elle présenter les choses ? _Oh, désolé, Minerva mais j'ai décidé de fuir avec mon criminel présumé de frère sans rien vous dire parce que vous me suspectiez de l'aider et que c'était vrai._ Ça sonnait aussi mal que possible. C'est à dire terriblement. Elle déglutit.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je pourrais vous faire un long discours sur les raisons qui m'ont motivée mais… Dans tous les cas j'aurais dû vous envoyer une lettre, quelque chose. » Elle fit une pause, évitant le regard de sa collègue. De son amie. « Je ne voulais pas mettre en danger notre fuite. Et je ne voulais pas vous impliquer là dedans alors que vous n'aviez rien fait pour ça. Je pensais… Revenir beaucoup plus tôt. Et tout vous expliquer.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore s'en est chargé. Je sais tout. » Vega s'apprêtait à continuer mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste. « C'est à moi de m'excuser, Eva… Vega. Je ne vous aie pas cru tout ce temps mais c'est vous qui aviez raison. Lorsque le professeur Lupin est venu m'en parler, j'ai cru que lui aussi avait été ensorcelé. Je… J'ai refusé de voir la vérité. A cause de moi, Sirius ou vous auriez pu vous faire arrêter et tuer.

\- Vous ne faisiez ça que pour Harry. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

\- Alors vous non plus, parce que vous n'êtes partie que pour votre frère. »

Un petit sourire pointa sur ses lèvres, reflet de celui de la jeune femme. Minerva McGonagall était la femme la plus secrète, la plus sévère et la plus froide, par moment, mais elle était aussi et surtout une femme incroyable. Elle avait recueillie une adolescente apeurée, traumatisée alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire. Elle avait mis en danger son intégrité morale et professionnelle pour la protéger. Elle avait été présente pour elle, s'était occupée d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se relever. Elle lui avait proposé un poste prestigieux. Elle avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle lui devait tout et elle lui devait maintenant encore plus. Elle eut un petit rire étranglé et s'avança vers elle. Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent finalement, tout étrange que pouvait semblait la scène. _Oh James, si tu me voyais…_ Leur étreinte fut brève, mais elle résuma en un geste ce qui ne pouvait être dit en mille mots. Vega essuya une petite larme au coin de son œil et se mit à rire de nouveau. Si on lui avait dit vingt ans plus tôt qu'elle se jetterait presque dans les bras de sa professeure de métamorphose, elle aurait abrégé les souffrances de celui qui aurait osé proférer une telle absurdité. Et la réciproque était sans doute vraie.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand la porte se rouvrit sur la silhouette lavande du directeur. Elles se séparèrent un peu plus et le regardèrent les rejoindre. Il était souriant, visiblement ravi que son plan ait fonctionné. Elle se tendit quelque peu et le suivit des yeux. Il s'assit à son bureau et regarda quelques documents, comme si elle n'était pas là. L'attitude énigmatique de Dumbledore la laissait perplexe, la plupart du temps. Là encore plus. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne semblait pas vouloir y répondre.

« Harry va bien, si c'est la question que vous vous posez, » s'amusa-t-il. « Il a été fantastique avec son dragon. Je crois que Gryffondor a rarement connu une telle veillée, y compris l'année dernière pour leur victoire au Quidditch.

\- Et la seconde épreuve ?

\- J'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir vous dire, très chère. Ce serait prendre le risque que vous la révéliez à monsieur Potter, ce que le règlement prohibe expressément.

\- Si c'est ça que vous appelez le protéger, je suis heureuse d'être de retour. »

Il ne parut pas se formaliser, malgré la critique évidente qui se dissimulait derrière sa remarque. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et demanda à McGonagall de disposer. Celle-ci hocha la tête et adressa un signe à la jeune fille. Elle y répondit rapidement avant de venir effectivement s'asseoir. Il jouait distraitement avec un coupe-papier doré, un doigt appuyé contre sa tempe. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement compliqué à comprendre mais il était plongé dans ses pensées. Patiente, ou feignant en tout cas de l'être, elle attendit qu'il veuille bien se décider à continuer. Il désigna finalement ses cheveux d'un air ravis, comme si c'était ce qui le perturbait depuis le début, et se remit à sourire.

« C'est très joli, ce que vous avez fait à vos cheveux.

\- Professeur, ce n'est pas le sujet, » le coupa-t-elle avec raideur. « Je ne suis pas ici pour commenter ma coiffure.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. J'oublie parfois que vous êtes bien Vega Black. Quoique vous vouliez faire avec Harry, vous allez devoir être extrêmement discrète et subtile. Non seulement vous êtes surveillée mais Poudlard l'est aussi.

\- Je vais juste m'assurer qu'il ne risque rien, professeur. Pas faire les épreuves à sa place ou échanger des informations secrètes avec lui. L'idée que Karkaroff…

\- Je m'occupe personnellement de Karkaroff. Le professeur Maugrey le garde à l'œil… Tout comme il risque de vous garder à l'œil vous. »

Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux. Elle voulait des réponses. Pas des banalités. Elle se rendait tout juste compte qu'elle n'en obtiendrait pas de lui. Elle se fendit d'un sourire forcé et croisa les jambes. Elle pourrait se débrouiller avec l'ancien Auror, ainsi qu'avec ceux qui la suivraient partout. Elle n'était juste pas certaine que la méthode leur plaise particulièrement. Elle était une ancienne Maraudeur, elle connaissait le château comme personne et savait échapper à toutes les surveillances – enfin, sauf celles inévitables. Et ce n'était pas le cas des surveillances bassement humaines. Elle releva le menton d'un air crâne. Elle avait connu pire l'an dernier. Il n'était définitivement pas question d'elle.

« Je ne suis pas revenue par pures considérations égoïstes. Je peux gérer Alastor Maugrey et la surveillance.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Vous avez dupé tout le Ministère de la Magie, avec votre numéro. Excellent, au demeurant. Kingsley me l'a rapporté.

\- Revenons-en à l'essentiel. Qui pensez-vous avoir été capable de désigner Harry malgré lui ? » Elle le recadrait comme aurait recadré un élève. Une part d'elle s'en mortifiait. « Si ce n'est pas Karkaroff…

\- Je ne sais pas, Vega, comme je vous l'aie déjà dit et je vous demande de ne pas enquêter. Restez à votre place, aidez Harry comme vous désirez l'aider mais ne vous mêlez pas de ce problème. Entendu ? »

Sa voix s'était faite beaucoup plus sérieuse, presque impérieuse. Le changement de ton l'avait surprise et elle mit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer en silence. Il lui cachait quelque chose. Plus grave encore, il cachait ce quelque chose à Harry. Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, mais le directeur semblait déjà avoir oublié la conversation. Elle balaya la pièce du regard et croisa évidemment celui de Phineas Nigellus. Elle l'évita précautionneusement et ses yeux tombèrent sur une immense horloge en pied. Elle indiquait presque huit heure du soir. L'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être pouvait-elle encore y assister ? La surprise serait sans doute totale pour les élèves. Et les professeurs, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant. Elle se trémoussa un peu dans son fauteuil, sans attirer le moins du monde l'attention du professeur. Elle dut se résoudre à reprendre la discussion.

« Je devrais peut-être rejoindre la Grande Salle ?

\- Personne n'est prévenu de votre retour, si ce n'est Minerva. Vous surprendriez tout le monde, y compris les délégations étrangères.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Vous n'en attendez pas une, » remarqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. « Alors faites comme vous le pensez juste. Vos affaires sont toujours dans votre chambre. »

 _Comme je le pense juste… Quelle blague._ Elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et se leva. Elle salua le professeur et sortit du bureau. Elle évita au maximum les couloirs trop fréquentés pour rejoindre ses quartiers où rien n'avait bougé. A part, évidemment, la Carte du Maraudeur qui n'était plus dans son bureau. Il y avait encore son flacon d'encre complètement sec, sa plume plantée à l'intérieur et ses livres ouverts sur les mêmes pages que cinq mois auparavant. Elle sourit et ouvrit son armoire pour sortir une robe propre. Elle l'enfila et reprit le chemin à l'inverse jusqu'à bifurquer pour atteindre le hall où des élèves discutaient. Elle sentit les regards se poser sur ses cheveux, dans un premier temps, avant de tomber sur son visage. Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, ce fut presque immédiatement le silence quand on la reconnut. Les professeurs, à la table du fond, se figèrent. Elle continua son chemin, souriante et alla s'asseoir près de Minerva. Elle échangea un regard complice avec cette dernière et salua ses collègues. Severus Rogue semblait fusionner progressivement avec sa chaise tant il s'y était enfoncé, tandis que Fol-Œil l'observait avec méfiance. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'Auror auparavant mais elle connaissait sa réputation. Et il était à sa hauteur. Il était proprement effrayant.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que tout le monde comprenne que leur second professeur de potions était de retour. De timides applaudissements retentirent, bientôt accompagnés d'autres plus francs. Elle hocha la tête d'un air de remerciement et chercha Harry des yeux. Il était un de ceux qui s'était levé – ils étaient assez peu. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se servit du vin. La routine reprenait. _Que c'est bon d'être enfin chez soi._


	22. Chapter 22 - Tomorrow I don't know

**LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – Tomorrow, I don't know

En refusant de prendre du temps pour se reposer, Vega avait accepté l'idée de ne pas se ménager. Elle ne fut donc qu'à demi surprise de trouver, à son retour du dîner, son emploi du temps posé sur son bureau. Elle récupérait toujours les mêmes niveaux mais allait devoir composer avec ce que son collègue leur avait déjà enseigné. On approchait des vacances de Noël et la plupart des bases avaient déjà été posées, du moins pour les première année. Elle les plaignit à l'idée qu'ils aient dû subir Rogue dés leur premier cours. Elle parcourut du regard les notes laissées par ce dernier et prépara à la hâte ce qu'elle allait dire dés le lendemain.

Elle y passa une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle ne s'arrêta que pour parcourir les derniers numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier et ne s'accorda que quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir se rendre dans les sous-sols où l'attendaient déjà ses élèves de cinquième année. A peine eut-elle passé la porte que des éclats de voix retentirent et lui rappelèrent furieusement l'essaim de journalistes qui l'avait accueillie la veille à la sortie de son interrogatoire. Elle fronça les sourcils et rejoignit son bureau, avant de laisser lourdement tomber son livre sur le meuble. Le bruit sourd fit immédiatement taire les piaillements. Elle regarda ses élèves d'un air sérieux, avant de s'adoucir et de leur sourire.

« Je suis aussi heureuse que vous d'être ici, mais je vous rappelle que vous passez vos BUSES dans quelques mois et que nous n'avons pas de temps à consacrer à mon retour, » dit-elle. Les visages se fermèrent instantanément. Elle éclata de rire. « Je plaisante. Je vous dirai simplement que tout va bien et que je suis ravie de pouvoir vous faire cours de nouveau. Reprenons là où le professeur Rogue vous a laissé, voulez-vous ?

\- Il nous a fait faire le programme de septième année !

\- Il a répété que vous n'étiez pas une bonne professeure et que vos choix d'étude étaient discutables…

\- Il…

\- Stop ! »

Elle leva les mains et respira profondément. Elle s'y attendait, bien sûr, mais en avoir la certitude ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle s'approcha d'un élève et lui demanda son cahier. Severus ne les avait pas épargné, c'était certain. Il ne leur avait enseigné que du surplus en évitant soigneusement tout ce qui devait tomber durant leurs épreuves. Elle allait devoir rattraper le coup et leur fait oublier les mauvais réflexes qu'il n'avait pas manqué de leur inculquer. Elle serra les dents et rejoignit le tableau. Elle y inscrivit la recette d'un philtre qui, pour le coup, était au programme.

« Le professeur Rogue ne sera plus votre enseignant jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il est inutile de ressasser ce qui a pu se passer. Je m'entretiendrai avec lui quant à vos notes. En attendant, au travail, tout le monde. Montrez moi que j'ai eu raison de m'enfuir. »

Il y eut des sourires et le ballet habituel commença. Elle circula entre les tables et aida ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas dire de son collègue qu'il était un mauvais des potions. Il était excellent, sans doute meilleur qu'elle sur certains aspects. Mais il était dans tous les cas un professeur exécrable quand il le voulait. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais une grande partie de ses élèves parvinrent à un résultat au moins acceptable. Elle les laissa avec une dissertation à faire sur les propriétés du bézoard dans la confection des potions et récolta des échantillons. Elle savait déjà lesquels étaient bons et lesquels étaient proches de la médiocrité, mais se contenta de les étiqueter. Elle allait devoir laisser la salle à Severus. C'était bientôt l'heure du cours des quatrième année – Serpentard et Gryffondor, autant dire la classe d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler et elle craignait de ne pas pouvoir le faire avant un long moment.

Elle était en train d'effacer le tableau quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans son dos. Elle se tendit immédiatement. Elle fit mine de ne pas réagir et rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe tandis qu'il approchait du bureau d'un pas lourd. Il avait l'air aussi heureux qu'elle d'être en sa présence. Ce qui, en soit, était presque rassurant. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est la haine qui, dans son regard, avait remplacé son simple mépris. Il devait particulièrement mal prendre son échappée rocambolesque. _Contente que ça te plaise._ Elle récupéra son sac d'un geste las et se planta devant lui. Elle crut discerner du dégoût dans ses yeux quand ils passèrent sur ses cheveux.

« Severus. Ravie de voir que tu t'es bien occupé de mes élèves et que tu les as bien préparés à leurs BUSES, » lâcha-t-elle, un sourire glacial aux lèvres. « Quelle maturité. Te venger sur des gamins.

\- Me venger ? Voyons, Eva. De quoi me vengerais-je ? Tu t'es faite enlevée par l'horrible Black. Tu as passé ton été à parcourir le monde avec lui. Quelle tristesse.

\- Et toi, comment tu as vécu la réaction du Ministère quand tu as prétendu que j'avais aidé Black ? C'est fou, comme personne ne te fait confiance.

\- Et c'est fou comme tout le monde te fait confiance. »

Il y avait une menace à peine voilée dans sa voix. Elle y était tellement habituée qu'elle n'y réagit qu'à peine. Elle haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête. Il était pitoyable. Pathétique. Indigne qu'elle lui porte la moindre attention. Il était resté l'adolescent aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu qui se piquait d'être le pire ennemi de James Potter… Et de ses amis. Dont elle. Il n'avait pas su grandir. Et il ne le saurait jamais, parce qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Elle éclata d'un rire sans humour et rejeta une mèche derrière son oreille. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. L'effet était comique.

Elle aurait continué encore un long moment si des éclats de voix ne s'étaient pas faits entendre derrière la porte laissée entrouverte. Elle n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête vers cette dernière que d'autres élèves envahirent la salle et s'installèrent sans faire attention, dans un premier temps, aux deux professeurs face à face. Quand enfin ils levèrent la tête vers eux, les yeux s'écarquillèrent et les bouches se fermèrent. La tension monta d'un cran quand Harry entra dans la salle, immédiatement suivi de Granger et de Weasley. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en l'apercevant. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête discret avant de revenir à son collègue.

« Vous me ferez parvenir les bulletins de notes de mes élèves, Severus. Je vous en serai reconnaissante.

\- Bien sûr, dés que j'en aurai le temps.

\- Oh je suis persuadée que vous le trouverez. »

Elle sourit et sortit de la classe sans adresser le moindre regard aux adolescents assis autour d'elle. Elle remonta dans le hall pour croiser des élèves étrangers. A en juger par leur uniforme, ils venaient de Beauxbâtons, en France. Ils ne la parurent pas la voir, tant ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation. Ils slalomaient entre les boites débordants de décoration de Noël entreposées ça et là. Sans doute Dumbledore désirait-il que l'école revête ses habits de lumière pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle fit de même et rejoignit la salle des professeurs. Elle n'avait pas fini de préparer ses cours, la veille, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire retomber son absence prolongée sur ses élèves plus que de raison. Ils avaient déjà subi son remplacement pendant presque trois mois. C'était largement suffisant.

Elle s'enfonça donc dans son travail, prenant des notes et prévoyant les prochaines heures de classe. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire le plein en ingrédients – elle allait devoir faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard d'ici peu. En d'autres termes, elle avait l'impression d'être en retard à sa propre rentrée. _Vraiment en retard._ Elle secoua la tête et se concentra. Dés qu'elle aurait terminé, elle pourrait aller chercher Harry et prendre des nouvelles. Ce n'était pas faute de vouloir y aller tout de suite, après tout elle avait littéralement envoyé sur les roses le directeur de l'école et son propre frère pour rejoindre son filleul… Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas encore. Avec Fol Œil, Karkaroff et les Aurors qui l'entouraient déjà, elle n'avait qu'une marge de manœuvre extrêmement réduite. Elle avait déjà remis en cause sa couverture l'année dernière et l'attitude de Rogue à son égard était suffisamment suspecte pour qu'elle n'ait pas à en rajouter. Elle était professeure. Elle était Eva Orgall. Pas Vega Black, ou en tout cas, plus vraiment. Et elle devait agir en conséquences. Même si l'idée la rebutait terriblement.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle fut rejointe par d'autres professeurs. Elle échangea quelques mots avec eux, le temps qu'ils retournent en cours. Enfin, le temps que la majorité retourne en cours. Alastor Maugrey ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la pièce et lui tournait autour comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. Un oiseau en mauvais état. Son visage, couturé, était déformé au point de ne plus sembler totalement humain et son œil magique ne la quittait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle tenta de rester concentrée sur son travail… En pure perte. Elle était incapable de faire autre chose que de le suivre, ne serait-ce que mentalement. Elle qui détestait l'idée même d'être surveillée luttait pour ne pas sortir sur l'instant. N'y tenant plus, elle se redressa et lui fit face.

« Professeur Maugrey, il y a quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

\- Non, non. Rien. C'est juste surprenant que vous soyez ici, en bonne santé. Que le Ministère vous ait laissée revenir, après avoir passé autant de temps avec Black, » dit-il d'une voix saccadée. « D'aucuns pourraient croire que vous auriez pu être tentée de le suivre dans ses dérives.

\- Je suis passée par le test du Veritaserum. De plus, je ne connaissais pas Black avant qu'il ne m'enlève.

\- Ah mais vous êtes une maîtresse des potions, miss Orgall. Vous êtes parfaitement capable d'en contrer les effets. »

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux. L'expression de l'ancien Auror était indescriptible, incompréhensible et c'était sans nul doute volontaire. Bien malin aurait été celui qui aurait été capable, de toute manière, de discerner quoique ce soit sur un tel visage. Il s'approcha d'un pas claudiquant et la détailla. Elle se sentit, l'espace d'un temps, comme un morceau de viande posé sur un étal et livré aux inspections de celui qui avait prévu de la cuisiner. Et la sensation n'était pas des plus agréables. Entre le regard méprisant et haineux de Rogue et celui suspicieux au possible de Fol-Œil, elle en était réduite à une série de doutes et d'accusation plus ou moins justifiées.

« Pardonnez-moi, Alastor, mais que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne suis pas certaine de vous suivre.

\- Je pense que si, professeur Orgall… Ou devrais-je dire, Black ? » Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand il l'interrompit vertement. « Ne vous donnez pas tant de mal. Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Vous pouvez nier. Ça ne changera rien.

\- Très bien, » dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. « Délirez tant que vous le voulez. Remettez vous en à Dumbledore, si vous ne me faites pas confiance. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire et récupéra ses affaires rapidement. La conversation s'enlisait et elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter l'homme. En tout cas pas sur un tel terrain. Elle lui tourna le dos volontairement pour reprendre son souffle. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir Remus à ses côtés, en cet instant. Elle avait appris, toutes ces années, à se débrouiller sans personne pour protéger ses arrières ou la défendre mais elle n'aurait pas dit non à un peu d'aide sur ce coup. _J'ai des réflexes de gamine,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. Elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle pouvait le faire toute seule. Le sac sur l'épaule, elle se redressa et le salua poliment. Elle ne vit pas sa réaction et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'avait même pas avancé sur son travail. Quelle productivité.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Elle suspendit son geste et pivota, contrainte et forcée. Le visage défiguré de l'Auror était à quelques centimètres du sien, en une parodie de comédie romantique. Son cœur fit un bond et elle le sentit partir à toute vitesse, comme incapable de se réguler. Par réflexe, elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise. Il la resserra. Elle sentait son haleine aigre sur son visage. Un mélange hybride de whiskey pur feu et d'une autre odeur plus lourde, beaucoup moins agréable – si c'était seulement possible. Elle cilla et saisit sa baguette de son autre main. Les yeux de Maugrey tombèrent sur cette dernière et ses lèvres se crispèrent en un rictus terrifiant. Il la secoua brièvement, comme pour la faire tomber, sans succès. Alors seulement il estima opportun de sortir la sienne à son tour de la pointer sur son cou. Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle était en mesure de le battre. _Je peux le faire._

« Je te le déconseille, gamine, » grinça-t-il, le visage secoué par un tic. « Je te le déconseille fortement. Je sais qui tu es. Un vieil ami à toi n'a pas hésité à tout nous dire sur ton compte… Et sur celui de ton frère.

\- Alors vous devez savoir que je ne vous laisserai ni le mettre en danger ni me mettre en danger moi.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te mettre en danger. Contente-toi de rester à ta place, obéis à Dumbledore et tout se passera bien. »

Il la rejeta et sortit en un éclair. Elle resta interdite, sa baguette toujours dans sa main, le cœur toujours battant. L'odeur… L'odeur, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être… _Un vieil ami._ Peter ? Pourquoi Maugrey serait-il en contact avec Peter ? Remus ? Non, bien sûr que non, pas Remus. Rogue ? Il évitait les Aurors autant qu'elle et c'était peut-être bien leur seul point commun. Alors qui ? _Cette odeur…_ Dumbledore ? Non, il n'aurait pas divulgué son secret comme ça, au risque de mettre en danger Sirius. Minerva ? Plus elle réfléchissait, moins ses pensées étaient claires et moins ses suppositions logiques. Il n'y avait que cette odeur, cette odeur lourde qui remontait des souvenirs enfouis depuis des années. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Elle passa une main tremblotante sur son visage et reprit son souffle, une éternité plus tard. Si seulement elle avait pu la sentir plus longtemps, elle aurait pu savoir ce que c'était ! Elle en était réduite à une série de questions, toutes plus angoissantes les unes que les autres. Pourquoi lui ordonnait-il de rester à sa place ? Comment connaissait-il son secret ? _Qui_ lui avait dit ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si… Etrange ? Elle n'avait jamais imaginé Alastor Maugrey comme quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, dans ses menaces qui ne fonctionnait pas. Ce n'était pas digne d'un ancien Auror, même renvoyée à cause de ses excentricités. Il était sensé être une sorte de génié. Il avait rempli à lui seul la moitié des cellules d'Azkaban – et, assurément, pas de cette manière.

Elle finit par sortir à son tour dans les couloirs désormais bondés. Elle évita de son mieux les flots d'élèves pour rejoindre ses quartiers, ne serait-ce que pour y poser ses affaires. Elle ne put s'empêcher de saisir des bribes de conversations. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, en imaginant que Dumbledore puisse vouloir faire de Poudlard une perle de magie et d'enchantement pour les fêtes. Les professeurs avaient apparemment annoncé la tenue, dans moins d'un mois, du Bal de Noël. Toutes les filles se pâmaient à l'idée d'être accompagnées et tous les garçons paniquaient à l'idée de devoir leur demander leur main. _Je me demande comment aurait fait Remus, à leur place._ Elle salua les quelques élèves qui la remarquèrent et rejoignit sa tour. Un lourd cahier était posé devant sa porte, à même le sol. Définitivement, Rogue ne lui épargneait plus rien. Elle le saisit et le lâcha sur son bureau dans un fracas assourdissant. Il y avait là-dedans toutes les remarques qu'il avait pu consignés de ses élèves – des siens, par la même. La plupart du temps, elles témoignaient de son aigreur à l'égard des Gryffondors, de son dédain des Poufsouffles, de sa suffisance à l'égard des Serdaigles et de sa fierté arrogante des Serpentards. Elle faillit arracher la moitié des pages à plusieurs reprises mais se contenta de recopier rapidement les résultats qu'il avait déjà donnés aux classes qui l'intéressaient. Elle se promit de lui rendre cette immondice le plus rapidement possible, de peur de s'attirer le mauvais œil de Merlin en le conservant trop longtemps.

Elle avait à peine terminé qu'elle entendit trois coups secs contre sa porte. Elle haussa un sourcil et invita le mystérieux visiteur à entrer. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'un mouvement rapide de baguette et se releva. Trois élèves déboulèrent dans la pièce : Harry, Hermione et Ron. Qui d'autres ? Elle leur sourit et attendit qu'ils aient refermé derrière eux pour s'approcher de son filleul. D'un geste maladroit, elle lui fit signe de venir et le serra contre elle. Il lui rendit rapidement son étreinte et s'écarta, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle les invita à s'asseoir sur les trois fauteuils qui entouraient sa cheminée et prépara du thé. Elle les servit et s'assit sur un petit repose-pied. Il y avait un certain malaise dans la façon dont les deux amis d'Harry la regardaient – était-elle toujours un professeur lambda ? Ou était-elle plutôt de la famille du garçon ?

« Détendez-vous. Tant que je ne vous fais pas cours, considérez moi comme la marraine d'Harry, » sourit-elle. « D'ailleurs… Toutes mes félicitations. C'était magistral, même si nous étions sur le point de te conseiller de viser leurs yeux. Via un sortilège de conjonctivite, par exemple. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est la solution qu'a privilégié le candidat de Dumstrang, mais la tienne était bien meilleure. Et très impressionnante.

\- Et beaucoup plus dangereuse.

\- Bien sûr, mais c'est ce qui l'a rendue impressionnante, Miss Granger. » Ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller légèrement. « Cela dit tu n'as fait qu'un tiers du travail. As-tu commencé à réfléchir à la seconde épreuve ?

\- Pas encore, je pense laisser passer les vacances de Noël avant de me pencher dessus. »

Elle hocha la tête et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Les adolescents l'imitèrent. Elle aperçut le regard entendu de la jeune fille, comme si elle n'avait cessé de lui rappeler de s'en occuper. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de les observer. Le trio était particulièrement assorti, dans un sens. Ils étaient tous différents, mais ils semblaient s'assembler comme les pièces d'un puzzle presque parfait. Bien sûr, le puzzle était bien plus petit que celui qu'elle avait formé avec les Maraudeurs, mais il fonctionnait tout aussi bien. _Et il est complet._ Le sien était désormais drastiquement réduit à trois pauvres pièces au lieu des cinq d'origine et il était bancal, mais c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle ne souhaitait à son filleul que la joie de conserver ses amis aussi longtemps que possible. Elle se mit à sourire doucement et pencha la tête.

« Il faut que vous soyez prudents, tous les trois, d'accord ? Ne faites confiance à personne, sinon à vous-mêmes. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, ne vous tournez que vers Dumbledore. Ou moi, éventuellement, même si je dois rester discrète. Je suis toujours surveillée.

\- Bien sûr, » répondit Harry d'un air sérieux. « Et le professeur Maugrey ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Soyez sur vos gardes, je ne peux encore rien dire de précis mais… Peu importe. » Elle secoua la tête brièvement. « Faites attention.

\- Sirius et toi disiez qu'il était là pour surveiller Karkaroff… Pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry, » soupira-t-elle. « Il n'y a sans doute rien, mais j'ai des doutes sur lui. Je te demande pas de l'espionner, juste de le garder à l'œil.

\- Je… D'accord. Et comment va Sirius ?

\- Il va bien. »

Elle avait répondu plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Harry n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de son parrain en plus de Maugrey, Karkaroff et lui-même, mais sa réaction semblait avoir eu l'effet contraire de celui qu'elle attendait. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard. Foutu pour foutu… Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, en cherchant comment lui présenter la situation sans qu'il se sente coupable d'avoir laissé Sirius seul dans leur immense et lugubre maison. Ce n'était pas évident – elle éprouvait tout autant de culpabilité que lui. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et posa sa tasse pour se tourner plus franchement vers le jeune homme. Il la fixait, le regard intense et débordant de question qu'il n'osait visiblement pas poser. _Un mélange parfait de James et Lily._ Le premier lui aurait déjà sauté à la gorge pour lui demander des explications et la seconde, plus insidieuse, aurait attendu presque patiemment qu'elle se sente suffisamment mal pour tout lui dire. Ses deux amis, eux, étaient enfoncés dans un silence pesant.

« Je suis sérieuse. Il va bien, il a juste mis un peu de temps à se faire à l'idée que je doive partir. Nous avons passé presque six mois ensemble, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et Remus nous a rejoint chez nous après notre retour. » _Peut-être que cette partie de l'histoire n'était pas utile._ « Il a juste besoin de s'habituer à… Sa situation.

\- Retour à la case départ, il est de nouveau enfermé ? Où est-il, exactement ?

\- Je regrette Harry, mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien te dire. Je ne veux pas risquer de le mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- Tu es revenue pour quoi, alors, si tu ne peux répondre à aucune de mes questions ?! »

Elle se tut, interdite face à une telle fulgurance. Hermione et Ron semblaient brusquement vouloir se fondre dans le décor ou dans leur tasse de thé. Elle baissa les yeux et se releva pour s'approcher du garçon. Sa situation n'était pas enviable, pas du tout, et elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il n'ait pas à la vivre. Elle en était parfaitement conscience mais tous les murs ont des oreilles et ceux de Poudlard, encore plus. Elle s'agenouilla devant son fauteuil et saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient froides, sèches, sans qu'elle ne sache si c'était à cause de la température ambiante ou de sa colère brusque. Elle aurait pouvoir lui en vouloir de lui lancer si injustement ces reproches, mais il avait raison. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. _Reprends toi, Vega. C'est toi l'adulte._ Elle releva les yeux vers les siens et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle savait feindre l'autorité et le calme. Elle ne serait pas professeur, dans le cas contraire.

« Je suis revenue pour être certaine que rien de grave ne t'arriverait et Sirius le sait. Il se trouve actuellement dans la maison dans laquelle nous avons passé notre enfance, mais te dire son adresse risquerait de la révéler à tous ceux qui pourraient nous entendre. » Sa voix, plus assurée, sembla apaiser Harry. « Tu comprends ?

\- Oui… Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit de nouveau enfermé.

\- Il ne le sera pas éternellement et s'il doit l'être pour ta sécurité à toi, crois-moi, il s'y fera. Il est suffisamment grand pour saisir les tenants et les aboutissants des circonstances actuelles.

\- Professeur… Vega, » intervint Ron. « Et Pettigrow ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

Elle se glaça et lâcha les mains de son filleul. Elle avait cessé de penser à Peter après l'annonce de Dumbledore quant à la participation surprise d'Harry au Tournoi, mais la vérité était là. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait, de ce qu'il faisait et avec qui. Il pouvait bien murmurer à l'oreille du ministère sa véritable identité qu'elle n'y pourrait rien. Sa seule certitude, c'est qu'il était vivant et que c'était de sa faute. Sans se départir de son calme – ou de ce qui y ressemblait, elle se releva et jeta un œil à l'horloge. La conversation allait s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire aux adolescents et, de toute façon, ça faisait déjà assez longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas avec leurs camarades. Elle épousseta sa robe et leur sourit. Pauvre sourire froid qui ne trompa aucun des trois.

« J'ai peur que non, » dit-elle simplement. « Retournez dans votre salle commune, vous trois. Vous avez du travail, moi aussi et je ne veux pas qu'on puisse vous soupçonner de quoique ce soit.

\- Mais Vega…

\- Plus tard. Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir. En attendant, commence à étudier l'œuf que tu as récupéré, Harry, et je compte sur vous deux pour l'y aider. »

Le trio finit par acquiescer, de toute évidence de mauvaise grâce, et ils sortirent sans bruit de sa chambre. Elle resta appuyée un long moment contre la porte, le regard fixe. Harry n'avait pas tort. Elle était revenue pour le protéger mais elle était pieds et poings liés par son sempiternel mensonge et sa peur de trop en faire, de trop en dire, de mettre en danger les uns et les autres. Il aurait presque mieux valu y envoyer Remus, si seulement il n'avait pas été mis au ban de la société. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas sauver tout le monde mais son cœur… Son cœur refusait l'idée même d'échouer à tous les protéger, Harry, ses amis, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, même. Les autres élèves. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir revêtu volontairement une cape de plomb qui, chaque jour, devenait un peu plus lourde et menaçait de l'écraser. En retournant à son bureau, elle croisa son reflet. Il lui sembla brusquement étranger.

Il était jeune, lisse, si peu semblable à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'un siècle et de n'être plus qu'une loque ridée, fatiguée, vidée. Pourtant elle était toujours une jeune femme. Ses yeux, ses cheveux brillaient toujours de l'éclat de la jeunesse et sa peau était toujours lisse. Il n'y avait que son regard qui tempérait cette impression de santé. Il était épuisé. Avait-elle trente ans, ou en avait-elle trois cent ? Elle portait le poids de plusieurs vies sur ses épaules depuis trop longtemps. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour partager ce fardeau, que ne donnerait-elle pas pour que jamais personne n'ait à le supporter. Elle soupira et finit par se sourire alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire subir à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'elle. Mais elle pouvait s'en décharger au moins peu, ne serait-ce qu'en en parlant, au moins une fois. Elle s'assit à son bureau et repoussa ses notes pour saisir un parchemin vierge. _Cher Remus…_


	23. Chapter 23 - Unspoken Truth

**A/N :** Un grand merci au/à la Guest qui a laissé un commentaire adorable la semaine dernière sur cette fiction. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de l'arrêter de si tôt !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre IX – Unspoken truth

Passer près de cinq mois en exil avait presque permis à Vega d'oublier à quel point le temps pouvait passer vite à Poudlard. Elle ne parvenait à le mesurer qu'au travers des missives qu'elle échangeait tantôt avec son frère, tantôt avec Remus. Les premières traitaient immanquablement d'Harry et de sa sécurité, qu'elle estimait pour l'instant suffisante. Ils devaient être prudents, aussi ne pouvait-elle que très peu en dire et surtout, le dire de manière voilée. A tel point qu'elle se demandait parfois s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle avait hésité à plusieurs reprises à lui parler de Maugrey et de la scène qu'il lui avait faite. Après tout, il était aussi concerné qu'elle… Surtout s'il représentait un danger pour Harry. Pourtant, et à chaque fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à le faire, l'hésitation s'emparait d'elle et sapait sa volonté. S'il apprenait qu'il n'y avait pas que Karkaroff pour représenter une menace pour leur filleul, il serait capable de parcourir la distance Londres-Poudlard à pieds et de venir lui-même mettre cette histoire au clair. _Un désastre, donc._ Elle n'avait aucune preuve contre Fol-Œil et elle n'était toujours pas certaine qu'il n'ait pas tout simplement voulu lui faire peur pour la garder loin de sa propre enquête sur le directeur de Dumstrang. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un vague ressenti. Personne ne semblait avoir à redire sur sa présence à l'école, sauf peut-être McGonagall qui n'appréciait pas ses méthodes d'enseignement et de punition. _Changer Malefoy en furet était brillant, cela dit._

Quant à celles qu'elle envoyait à Remus, elles étaient plus personnelles. L'un comme l'autre regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se parler, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable d'être aussi sincère si elle avait dû lui dire tout ça en face à face. Au moins n'avait-elle pas à éviter son regard triste et coupable, même si ça devait exactement être ses deux sentiments premiers à la lecture de ses lettres. Elle ne lui rejetait plus la faute, mais lui expliquer plus précisément ce qu'elle avait ressenti – et ce qu'elle ressentait toujours, d'ailleurs. Sur Harry, l'école, Sirius. Lui, aussi. Eux deux. Sa première réponse l'avait inquiétée, mais il avait suffi qu'elle la lise pour se rassurer. Comme à l'ordinaire, il comprenait et s'efforçait de tout faire pour lui rendre les choses moins compliquées. Aurait-il pu prendre sa place qu'il l'aurait fait, et ce n'était pas simplement un effet de style destiné à la séduire. Comme s'il en avait besoin, de toute façon. Lui connaissait ses doutes sur le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et la conjurait de faire attention, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était un ancien Auror et qu'il en savait beaucoup trop pour prendre le risque de le faire parler. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle serait prudente. Après tout, ce qu'il ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui porter de tort.

En vérité, et justement parce que le temps passait à une vitesse folle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fureter dans les affaires de son collègue. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées à dispenser ses cours et à s'assurer que sa couverture était toujours intacte. Le reste, elle le passait à éviter ses Aurors et à surveiller Harry. Dumbledore lui ayant ordonné de ne pas se mêler d'autre chose que du Tournoi et de son filleul, ce n'était plus de discrétion dont elle devait faire preuve mais presque d'invisibilité. Et avec le Bal qui approchait à grands pas, ce fut tout simplement impossible. Il y avait du monde partout, contrairement à toutes les autres années où les vacances décourageaient les élèves de rester à l'école, et une rumeur persistante faite de suppositions, de timidité et d'hésitations. Elle croisa plusieurs fois des jeunes filles éconduites pleurant dans les bras de leurs amies et de jeunes hommes tentant de garder leur fierté après un refus éhonté de la part de leur cavalière de rêve. Elle avait aussi surpris un certain nombre d'échange de petits mots. Elle avait laissé faire, jusqu'à ce que le trafic devienne si important qu'il cause d'ubuesques quiproquos entre l'envoi, le trajet et la réception. Elle coupa court quand un chaudron manqua d'atterrir sur la tête d'un Serpentard qui avait eu le malheur d'intercepter un mot destiné à une de ses amies.

Noël finit d'ailleurs par arriver vite. Elle avait passé une journée à Pré-au-Lard pour trouver de menus présents à envoyer à son frère, d'une part, à Remus, d'autre part et à déposer au pied du sapin des Gryffondors pour Harry. Elle avait opté, pour le premier, pour un carton rempli de sucreries et de nourriture pour hyppogriffe – Sirius tenait tout particulièrement au bien-être de Buck. Elle avait trouvé un scrutoscope de poche au second, même s'il en avait déjà un. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il n'était plus en très bon état et elle savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux toujours en avoir un sur soi… Ne serait-ce que pour éviter les retenus. Trouver un cadeau à Remus fut cependant plus compliqué. Au lieu de passer des heures à trouver une banalité qui lui ferait à peine plaisir, elle fouilla dans le carton contenant les affaires qu'il n'avait pas emmené avec lui quand il était parti, treize ans plus tôt. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis lors, mais elle savait ce qu'il contenait : des vêtements, des broutilles, quelques livres… Et un album photo. C'était le sien. Il y avait des photos de ses parents, de lui, enfant et, forcément, des Maraudeurs. Puis d'eux-deux, prises par Lily ou Peter. Il ne lui en avait jamais reparlé, mais elle savait qu'il lui manquait. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents. Quelques photos. Elle l'avait emballé avec sa réponse à sa dernière lettre, de la même manière que le cadeau de Sirius et les avait fait envoyés par deux hiboux anonymes. Elle leur avait ordonné de se débrouiller pour qu'ils les reçoivent le jour de Noël.

Finalement, le jour même de Noël, elle n'eut pas le temps de regarder ce qu'elle avait pu recevoir qu'elle dut participer aux préparatifs du bal. Elle se promit d'y jeter un œil la nuit même, dés qu'elle pourrait se défiler de la Grande Salle pour retourner dans ses quartiers. Elle assista Minerva dans la décoration et l'installation des meubles. De petits malins tentèrent bien d'apercevoir ce qui se faisait, mais ils furent tous presque immédiatement repoussés par un Rusard encore plus sur les nerfs qu'à l'ordinaire. Cette agitation l'agaçait au plus haut point et il ne supportait que l'on défigure son si cher Poudlard avec tant de fanfreluches. Vega fut consignée à la réalisation du givre qui devait venir recouvrir la totalité des murs. Elle s'exécuta aussi vite que possible, ne se détournant que pour surveiller du coin de l'œil Maugrey qui arpentait la salle en grommelant que rien n'était fait pour la sécurité des élèves et que n'importe quel Mangemorts pourraient s'y infiltrer sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait juste terminé et elle le fixait sans la moindre discrétion quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se raidit et fit mine de terminer de suspendre une branche de gui au dessus de la scène. Peine perdue.

« C'est du bon travail, Eva, » sourit McGonagall en indiquant l'argenté du givre. « Vous devriez aller vous préparer, le bal commence dans à peine deux heures. A moins que vous ne préféreriez continuer d'observer le professeur Maugrey ?

\- Je ne… » Elle abandonna en apercevant le regard que lui lançait sa collègue. « Je le trouve juste… Etrange. Il m'évite depuis que je suis arrivée.

\- La caractéristique première d'Alastor est son étrangeté. Vous ne m'apprenez rien, jeune femme.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Je ne le sens pas.

\- Vous ne sentez jamais ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. C'était le cas de Remus l'année dernière.

\- Ainsi que de Quirrell il y a trois ans. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et observa la déconvenue de Minerva. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé avec le pauvre professeur qui avait servi d'hôte à l'esprit de Voldemort. Personne ne l'avait oublié, d'ailleurs. Elle glissa finalement un regard à Fol-Œil qui semblait à peu près aussi ravi d'être là que s'il avait été dans une cellule à Azkaban. Elle poussa un soupir et secoua la tête, l'air réprobateur. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'elle et ses élucubrations. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Laissez tomber, Minerva. Comme d'habitude, ce n'est que moi et ma paranoïa.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

\- Bien sûr que non, » sourit-elle. « Quoiqu'il en soit, restez au moins lucide sur lui. S'il s'approche d'Harry, je risque d'être beaucoup moins neutre. A ce soir. »

Elle lui fit un rapide signe de la main et s'éclipsa en évitant les sorts de Flitwik. Elle grimpa les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre. Il y avait deux petits paquets posés sur la table basse installée près de sa porte. Elle les récupéra et rentra. Elle s'arracha à leur contemplation pour passer dans sa salle de bain. Elle devait être dans la Grande Salle avant les élèves… Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait peu de temps pour se préparer.

Elle avait fait venir une robe de soirée de Londres, sans l'essayer mais en faisant confiance à ses mesures. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y rendre et n'en avait de toute façon eut aucune envie. Le hasard ayant bien fait les choses, elle était parfaite, quoiqu'un peu longue. Elle la raccourcit magiquement et avec précaution jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la longueur idéale. S'occuper de ses cheveux fut un peu plus compliqué – ils étaient trop courts pour les attacher et trop ondulés pour essayer de les discipliner. Au final, elle se contenta de leur donner un semblant d'allure. Le temps passa beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et elle dût terminer de se maquiller rapidement pour enfiler sa robe et fignoler les derniers détails. Elle passa rapidement devant son miroir pour croiser son reflet. Il lui souriait. Sa robe, longue, dissimulait ses pieds juchés sur des talons hauts. Elle était en toile de guipure noire, doublée de satin, et couvrait ses bras par une dentelle fine et serrée. Elle tourna sur elle-même. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été si bien habillée. La dernière fois, c'était pour le mariage de James et Lily et elle était encore une gamine, à l'époque. Elle récupéra sa baguette, par sécurité, et la dissimula sous sa jupe, dans un holster de cuisse bricolé avec un foulard. Elle enfila le collier de Sirius et descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle entra par une petite porte dérobée. On installait déjà les buffets et on se préparait à laisser entrer les élèves. Elle recueillit une longue série de compliments de la part des différents invités, que ce soit Ludo Verpey et sa lourde robe étoilée ou de Dumbledore lui-même. Elle se contenta de sourire et se plaça à l'écart. On ne tarda pas à voir les élèves entrer au bras de leur cavalier ou cavalière. Elle adressa un sourire à Harry et à Parvati qui s'agrippait à lui. _Pauvre Harry,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Elle le plaignit d'autant plus lorsqu'il dut se rendre au centre de la salle pour ouvrir le Bal. Il semblait vraiment sur le point de s'enfuir, retenu uniquement par sa partenaire.

Quand finalement ce fut terminé, il rejoignit sa table et Percy Weasley qui lui tint la jambe une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le repas ne commence. Elle même était assise en McGonagall et Flitwick et mangea distraitement, bien que les mets fussent exquis. Les discussions étaient animées, à toutes les tables, mais elle n'y participait que peu. Elle passait de groupe en groupe, surveillant tout un chacun et tentant de deviner qui était de Poudlard et qui était des autres écoles. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les élèves par cœur – elle avait majoritairement des cours avec les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, mais les reconnut assez aisément. Après tout, ils étaient bien anglais. Hagrid, non loin d'elle, était drapé dans un horrible costume maronnasse et souriait comme un grand benêt en direction de la table des champions. Elle retint un sourire. Le repas fini, ce fut l'heure d'aller danser. Les meubles furent repoussés, une piste, aménagée et les Bizarr' Sisters arrivèrent pour mettre l'ambiance. Tout le monde – ou presque, se leva et rejoignit le centre de la pièce. Elle resta d'abord assise, à observer les danseurs. Fol Œil dansait avec le professeur Sinistra, Dumbledore avec Madame Maxime. McGonagall, près d'elle, était souriante dans sa robe de tartan écossais.

Elle attendit la fin du premier morceau pour venir s'asseoir près d'Harry, abandonnée par Parvati. Il lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Elle en sentait d'autres posés sur elle, qu'ils viennent des professeurs ou des élèves. La plupart était admiratif, les autres, vaguement jaloux. Ou envieux, au moins. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

\- Oh, si, si. Je n'aime juste pas… Danser.

\- Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas, » sourit-elle. « Moi non plus, je dois dire. En tout cas, pas dans ce genre de situation. Tu devrais t'amuser, cela dit. Ne serait-ce qu'avec Ron.

\- Professeur… Est-ce que vous…

\- Professeur Orgall ? »

Elle tourna la tête. Percy Weasley venait de faire son apparition devant elle, l'air important. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle, non loin de son cadet. Il obtempéra et se tint droit, très droit, presque rigide. Il travaillait pour Barty Croupton, l'organisateur du Tournoi, depuis plusieurs mois. C'était presque visible à son attitude. Elle avait beau l'avoir eu en cours, il lui paraissait qu'il était devenu une sorte étrange de marionnette à la solde du Ministère. Il lui adressa un regard supérieur. _Je t'ai connu encore élève, Weasley. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi._

« Puis-je vous adresser un mot ? En privé ? » Il fixa son frère et Harry, qui se décalèrent vers une autre table. « C'est à propos de votre évasion et de Sirius Black.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

\- Avec les récents évènements de la Coupe du Monde, monsieur Croupton est surmené et il m'a chargé de le représenter. Même si son esprit n'a rien perdu de sa vivacité, bien sûr. Je suis heureux qu'il me considère digne de sa confiance… Enfin, il veut que vous sachiez que vous êtes sous protection, quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Oui… Je sais, » dit-elle, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. « Le Premier Ministre m'a avertie.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais vous devez savoir que vous ne risquez…

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète, Percy. Mais je te remercie de ton inquiétude. »

Elle venait de couper court, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter ses manières ni ses sous-entendus. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas supporter le monde autour d'elle non plus. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Dumbledore s'imposa devant elle et lui demanda sa main pour une danse. Contrainte et forcée, elle accepta et se laissa entraîner sur la piste. L'homme pouvait être âgé, il était extrêmement vif et ne lui épargnait aucun mouvement complexe ou énergique. Peut-être tentait-il de lui faire oublier ses inquiétudes ou de tout simplement lui faire passer un bon moment, toujours était-il qu'elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle ne s'amusait pas. La musique était rythmée, les enchaînements tout autant et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Quand le morceau fut terminé, ce fut au tour de Karkaroff de se proposer. Elle se figea, interdite, et fixa la main qu'il lui tendait. _A-t-il compris ?_ Elle finit par acquiescer, hébétée, et saisit sa main. Elle était glaciale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Harry n'était pas en vue et c'était heureux. Minerva la fixait d'un air inquiet, avant d'être récupérée par le directeur pour cette danse. Elle revint se concentrer sur son cavalier dont le visage slave était impénétrable, crispé. Il fuyait son regard. _Mais alors pourquoi t'as voulu danser ?_ Elle se laissa entraîner sur une chanson plus lente, plus mélancolique. Son sourire, qui avait déjà disparu, ne tarda pas à s'inverser et ses sourcils à se froncer. Elle ne comprenait pas. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte finalement de la regarder et de lui adresser la parole. Son accent trébuchait sur chaque consonne et rendait ses chuchotements difficiles à comprendre.

« Vous avez vécu avec Black tout ce temps.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, professeur Karkaroff, » nota-t-elle. « Et c'est une façon bien singulière de saluer sa cavalière.

\- Sa marque des ténèbres. Vous l'avez vue ?

\- Non. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez ça ?

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? » Il semblait agité, presque fiévreux. Ses murmures étaient de plus en plus brusques. « Ce n'est pas possible. Vous avez forcément…

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. »

Elle se tendit et dût faire un effort prodigieux pour ne pas tout simplement arrêter de danser. Elle n'avait plus la tête à ça et lui non, visiblement. Ils continuèrent pour la forme mais elle savait que plusieurs professeurs les fixaient, ne serait-ce que pour l'incongruité de la situation. Les yeux du directeur de Dumstrang n'avaient plus rien de leur froid habituel. Ils étaient injectés de sang, comme saisis de terreur. Elle-même était terriblement calme, plus glaciale encore qu'il pouvait l'être d'ordinaire. Elle avait un air impérieux, dans sa longue robe sévère. La seule chose qui arrivait à tempérer ses ardeurs, c'était le minuscule sourire à peine poli qui étirait ses lèvres. Et il ne leurrait personne. Pas même Rogue qui les observait du coin de l'œil dans sa longue robe noire aussi austère que sa personne.

« Sous-entendez vous que j'aurais eu accès aux plus noirs secrets de Sirius Black ?

\- Il vous a gardé plus de cinq moins avec lui. Vous avez dû voir sa marque.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas, » susura-t-elle. « Ou peut-être que je ne vais pas vous répondre. Qui sait ?

\- Vous…

\- Passez une bonne soirée, directeur Karkaroff. Vous devriez plutôt vous adresser à mon collègue le professeur Rogue en ce qui concerne ce genre de choses… Ou à Alastor Maugrey. »

Elle soutint son regard et fit volte-face sitôt la chanson terminée. Cette fois, elle quitta la salle et grimpa les volées de marche pour rejoindre les étages supérieurs. Elle fut stoppée par un revirement d'escalier qui la força à attendre qu'ils veuillent bien se discipliner et l'emmener où elle le désirait. Elle était au niveau des salles de cours, silencieuses et vides. Enfin, vides. La majorité d'entre elles l'étaient, en tout cas. Il y en avait une qui résonnait de bruits étranges et dont la porte filtrait une raie de lumière. Elle était partie pour s'approcher mais ses talons, bruyants, ne manqueraient pas de la faire repérer. Elle les retira et les tint d'une main, relevant sa robe de l'autre pour ne pas marcher dessus. Le sol était froid, sous ses pieds, et elle grimaça en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle était entrouverte. Prudente, elle la poussa légèrement. Elle ne voyait qu'une toute petite partie de la salle – celle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un bruit de chaise retentit brusquement. Elle se recula, se figea un instant, avant de revenir. C'était Fol Œil, assis sur une table, sa jambe mécanique posée près de lui. Il fouillait dans un petit coffret, faisant voler les fioles qui se brisaient les unes après les autres. Elle plissa les yeux. Il était de trois quarts par rapport à elle, de sorte qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage. Il semblait plus mince, vu d'ici. Et il y avait cette ombre étrange qui s'étendait aux pieds de la table, comme s'il avait vraiment ses deux jambes. Il poussa un grognement satisfait en tombant sur, visiblement, la fiole qu'il attendait. Il la déboucha et la but rapidement. _Qu'est ce que…_ Elle ne pouvait ni voir ni sentir ce qu'elle contenait, mais ça devait être ce qui lui donnait cette odeur si étrange. Elle ne put assister à l'effet de la préparation l'ancien Auror pivota brusquement dans sa direction et elle n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre le mur, le cœur battant. Elle l'entendit récupérer sa prothèse. Elle ne s'attarda pas et s'engouffra dans l'escalier le plus proche. Elle était toujours pied nu et engoncée dans sa robe – autant dire qu'une fois arrivée devant ses quartiers, elle était essoufflée et épuisée.

Elle entra et se débarrassa de sa cage de tissu et de dentelles. Elle poussa un soupir et se glissa dans une nuisette, soulagée d'enfin pouvoir respirer correctement. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi, dans ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Maugrey avait l'air… Différent, mais elle n'était pas capable de savoir si ce n'était qu'une impression ou la vérité. Si c'était plutôt la seconde option, ce qu'il buvait ne pouvait être que deux choses : soit un philtre de soin quelconque qui maintenait son état de santé stable, soit du Polynectar. Et, si encore fois c'était la seconde option, il y avait peut-être quelque chose de plus dangereux que le Tournoi dans cette école. Plus dangereux que les dragons, les maléfices et tout le reste. Elle passa une main sur son visage en soupirant. Elle devenait paranoïaque, vraiment, et c'était ridicule. Dumbledore connaissait Alastor Maugrey. Il _savait_ qui il était, il ne pouvait pas avoir été leurré par _du Polynectar_. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Absolument aucun. _Je dois quand même vérifier._

Mais pas ce soir. Pas maintenant. Elle s'assit sur son lit, les deux petits paquets encore emballés dans les mains. L'un était signé de son frère, l'autre de Remus. Elle ouvrit d'abord le premier, pour tomber sur un petit miroir qu'elle connaissait très bien. C'était le miroir à double sens qu'utilisaient James et Sirius quand ils étaient en retenue dans des salles différentes. Un petit mot l'accompagnait. _Communiquer par hibou devient dangereux et je sens que tu n'oses pas tout me dire. Je sais à quel point ta situation est délicate, alors ceci devrait t'aider. Dés que toi ou Harry avez besoin de moi, appelez-moi. N'hésite pas à le faire, ma petite sœur me manque beaucoup. Joyeux noël, Vega._ Elle sourit et effleura la glace. Elle le contacterait dés le lendemain. Elle posa son cadeau près d'elle et ouvrit finalement le paquet de Remus.

Celui-ci ne contenait qu'une toute petite boîte. Elle haussa un sourcil et l'ouvrit. Une bague y trônait, sertie d'une unique pierre – une opale. Un minuscule sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle la passait à son doigt, à la place de l'anneau tout simple qu'elle portait depuis treize ans. Elle lui allait parfaitement. _Oh._ Elle décacheta la missive posée dans le fond du paquet et la parcourut.

 _Vega,_

 _Tu n'aurais sans doute pas pu trouver de meilleur cadeau. Je pensais avoir perdu cet album et tous les souvenirs qu'ils contenaient à forces d'errements… Et depuis tout ce temps c'était tout qui l'avait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies gardé. Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez._

 _L'anneau qui se trouve dans le paquet n'est pas récent non plus. Il appartenait à ma mère, offert par mon père pour leurs fiançailles. J'ai toujours eu dans l'idée de te l'offrir, même si je l'imaginais plutôt être ton alliance. Elle a attendu toutes ces années que tu puisses la porter… Que j'ai le courage de revenir et de te la donner, en vérité._

 _Tu me manques beaucoup. J'aurais aimé que l'on passe Noël ensemble, avec Sirius et Harry. Ou juste nous deux, comme avant. Je sais que tu as encore beaucoup à faire à Poudlard et je serai patient – je peux bien attendre quelques mois. Quoiqu'il en soit, reste prudente. Je ne pense pas qu'Alastor Maugrey puisse être une véritable menace mais il n'est plus l'homme qu'il a pu être. Fais attention à toi et reste hors de sa vue autant que possible._

 _Joyeux noël mon cœur,_

 _Remus._

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait une lettre de lui, Vega sentit une boule de chaleur se former dans sa poitrine. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le bijou à son doigt. Elle lui semblait presque étrangère, tant elle était habituée à y voir le simple anneau qui leur avait servi de bague de fiancailles. Remus n'avait pas les moyens, à l'époque, de lui offrir mieux… Mais elle n'en avait rien eu à faire. Il aurait pu lui donner une cordelette qu'elle aurait été la jeune femme la plus heureuse du monde. Incapable de se résoudre à la retirer, elle finit par la remettre et glissa la nouvelle à son autre main. Elle n'était pas certaine ce qu'il avait voulu dire, en lui envoyant un tel cadeau. Ce n'était pas un renouvellement de sa demande en mariage, ce n'était pas plus un rappel qu'ils étaient techniquement toujours fiancés. C'était peut-être juste un beau cadeau. Quoiqu'il en soit, il lui manquait et il aurait pu ne lui envoyer qu'une lettre qu'elle se serait déjà estimée chanceuse.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se glissa dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, incapable de trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce que pourrait être le prochain été, elle se perdait dans ses pensées et finissait toujours par repenser à ce qu'elle avait aperçu dans la salle de classe. Et elle ne pouvait pas décemment dormir sans savoir ce qu'était réellement Fol Œil. Elle avait eu vent de ses méthodes particulières, de sa propension à punir ses élèves de manière au moins originale, si ce n'est clairement violente, de leur enseigner les sortilèges impardonnables… S'il n'était tout simplement pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'essayait pas de protéger qui que ce soit de Karkaroff, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle devait avertir quelqu'un. Dumbledore ne l'écouterait pas, se contenterait d'hocher la tête et de sourire comme un adulte le ferait devant les caprices d'une enfant. Minerva lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses élucubrations étaient sans fondements. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus à Harry, au risque d'alerter Maugrey. Au final, il ne lui restait plus que ses deux options habituelles : Remus et Sirius, et ce dernier ne devait sous aucun prétexte être mis au courant de ses doutes.

Au comble de l'agacement de ne pas parvenir à se calmer, elle ralluma les lumières et saisit un morceau de parchemin. Appuyée sur un livre, elle entreprit de rédiger une réponse à Remus… Réponse tenant plus de l'ordre que du badinage. Le prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard devait avoir lieu à la mi-janvier, soit dans quelques semaines à peine, et elle lui ordonnait de s'y trouver. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, le seul à avoir la liberté de mouvement nécessaire pour se renseigner et le seul à avoir l'esprit assez clair pour ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés. Elle termina sa lettre en le remerciant, évidemment, de son cadeau. Elle n'avait plus vraiment la tête à y penser mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier l'anneau qui brillait à son doigt. Elle le fit tourner machinalement avant de la signer et de la cacheter. Elle enverrait la missive dés l'aurore, le lendemain. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle avait retrouvé un semblant d'apaisement en rédigeant ces quelques lignes. Elle posa le tout sur sa table de nuit et se rallongea. Un mouvement de baguette suffit à plonger de nouveau la pièce dans le noir complet. _Pardonne moi, Sirius, de te cacher tout ça._ Mais sa sécurité comptait beaucoup plus que sa curiosité. Tout comme celle d'Harry. Sa sécurité à elle ne valait que tant qu'elle protégeait ce qui lui restait de famille. C'était tout ce qui comptait, au final.


	24. Chapter 24 - Play hide and seek

**A/N :** Ça va devenir une habitude, mais encore une fois, pour te répondre, chère Guest, je ne ferai l'outrage à personne de spoiler la suite de cette fic. Contente en tout cas de voir qu'elle plaît toujours ! Pas de chapitre dimanche prochain, cela dit, pour cause de vacances. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre X – Play hide and seek in waterfalls

Elle attendit un long moment la réponse de Remus, plus d'une semaine. Sans doute les réseaux de hiboux étaient-ils saturés par les cartes de vœux et autres cadeaux envoyés aux quatre coins du pays… Toujours était-il qu'elle dut attendre les tous premiers jours de janvier pour voir revenir sa chouette. Elle avait déjà corrigé toutes ses copies, préparé tous ses cours et elle passait le plus clair de son temps à éviter de croiser Rogue ou Maugrey, sur conseil plus ou moins avisé de Sirius. Elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, loin s'en faut, mais elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes. Il avait pris un air inspiré avant de lui conseiller de rester en retrait – comme s'il était le premier à lui dire ce genre de choses. Elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer.

Evidemment, Remus avait accepté l'invitation, même s'il était plutôt question d'un ordre que d'une demande. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous aux Trois Balais, là où une quantité effroyable de gens pourrait les voir et témoigner de leur présence. L'idée avait de quoi surprendre mais elle comprenait sa logique. Elle était constamment surveillée, et si le Ministère avait vent d'une disparation d'une journée entière, ils se mettraient à fouiner. Beaucoup trop fouiller. Alors que si la totalité de l'auberge était en mesure de dire qu'ils les avaient vu, elle ne risquait plus grand chose et on se contenterait d'imaginer qu'elle ait besoin de boire un verre de temps à autre. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement caché sa sympathie pour le professeur Lupin, l'année passée. Ça ne surprendrait personne de la voir en sa compagnie.

Les journées passèrent lentement, y compris celles de cours, tant elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de le revoir. De temps à autre, elle se maudissait et se traitait de pauvre gamine effarouchée, tant elle réagissait de la même manière qu'à l'époque où elle était seule à Poudlard et attendait avec impatience les visites intempestives de son fiancé. Sauf qu'à l'époque elle avait plus de treize ans de moins et une excuse pour être aussi peu discrète. Même Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose – et il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'en digne fils de son père il capte un quelconque signal. Elle l'avait rassurée et avait dévié la conversation sur la seconde épreuve, mais il doutait sans doute toujours.

Mais peu importait. Elle avait, pour la première fois depuis des années, accompagné les élèves à Pré-au-Lard en négociant une surveillance moins rapprochée. Elle les avait laissé aux bons soins de Minerva en ce qui concernait les consignes et s'était éclipsée en direction de l'auberge où elle avait rendez-vous. Quand elle entra, elle fut immédiatement indisposée par le monde et le brouhaha qui y régnaient… Mais après tout, c'était bien le but. Elle salua de loin quelques élèves et parcourut l'assistance du regard, sans savoir si elle allait y trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Après quelques instants, elle se résolut à se diriger vers une table miraculeusement inoccupée pour l'y attendre. Elle fut arrêtée net par une prise forte sur son bras. Son cœur se souleva quand elle fit volte-face.

« Remus, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne t'avais pas vu.

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Ravi de te voir… Eva. Tu viens ? »

Il indiqua sa table, légèrement à l'écart des autres. Elle hocha la tête et elle lui emboîta le pas. Il y avait déjà deux whiskys pur-feu posés là, attendant visiblement d'être bus. Elle le laissa tirer sa chaise avant de s'y asseoir. Et de le dévisager. Il était si incroyablement calme, au point qu'il arrive presque à la convaincre. Il n'y avait qu'un petit détail qui rendait le tableau imparfait il tapait du pied nerveusement. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était impatient ou angoissé de faire quelque chose. Elle lui adressa un sourire mutin et passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Un peu de patience. Joue le jeu._ Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise à dissimuler ses émotions, la faute à cette décennie de travail sur soi, sans doute. Elle vérifia que personne ne les écoutait avant de reprendre.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Très bien, même. » Il était stoïque jusqu'à en être presque froid. « Et toi, le problème dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois ?

\- J'évite de m'y confronter. Tu avais raison, il vaut mieux que je…

\- Eva Orgall, mais quelle délicieuse surprise ! »

Elle sursauta, comme frappée d'un électrochoc. Le regard de son compagnon l'obscurcit tandis qu'approchait une plantureuse intruse. Elle leva la tête lentement. Elle était blonde, si blonde que sa couleur ne pouvait qu'être magique. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage carré à grands renforts de boucles rigides semblables à des ressorts qui sautillaient doucement à chaque mouvement. Elle aurait pu être jolie, si elle n'était pas tout simplement recouverte de maquillage. Mais elle aurait pu être la plus belle femme du monde qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux réagi à son irruption. _Rita Skeeter,_ pensa-t-elle. _Rien de pire ne pouvait m'arriver._ Tout sourire, la journaliste saisit une chaise sur une table voisine et s'assit entre eux deux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qu'elle sentit immédiatement se tendre. Elle était en partie responsable de la révélation de sa condition au grand public – et, a fortiori, des refus systématiques qu'il avait dû essuyer durant sa recherche d'emploi. Vega l'aurait déjà haïe pour cette unique raison, mais elle s'acharnait aussi sur Harry et Hagrid, dont elle venait de révéler la véritable nature. Comme si c'était important, au regard de la gentillesse et de la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Quant à Harry, il passait tout simplement pour un névrosé congénital ivre de gloire. Si ça n'avait pas été navrant, ça aurait été tout simplement hilarant. Elle se tourna franchement vers elle et pencha la tête.

« Rita Skeeter. En effet, quelle _délicieuse_ surprise.

\- Vous avez fui bien vite, à la sortie du Ministère, » minauda cette dernière. « Mais nos lecteurs veulent savoir… Comment avez-vous tenu le coup auprès de ce meurtrier ? Avez-vous dû le regarder tuer ? Ou peut-être l'avez-vous aidé ?

\- Vous aimeriez le savoir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Evidemment ! Tout le monde veut savoir. Vous êtes une jeune femme très mystérieuse… Même vos collègues ne savent pas grand chose sur vous. J'ai tenté une approche de biais avec le professeur Rogue mais…

\- Le professeur Rogue ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, jetant au diable ses précautions. « Que vous-a-t-il dit ? »

La pseudo journalise posa sa tête sur sa main, l'air mystérieux. Elle se faisait séductrice, mais la seule chose qu'elle lui donnait envie de faire, c'est de la stupéfixer. Ou pire, si elle s'écoutait vraiment. Quant à Servilus… Il ne payait rien pour attendre. Elle avait essayé d'être diplomate, d'être au minimum impassible, d'être plus adulte que lui. Visiblement, ce n'était même pas suffisant. Elle croisa le regard de Remus, pour une fois aussi noir que le sien. Il n'allait pas lui demander de continuer à faire des efforts, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Oh… Peu de choses, que vous aviez connu Black plus jeune et que vous n'aviez pas l'air d'avoir tant souffert…

\- C'est faux, » tonna son compagnon, brusquement sorti de son mutisme. « Vous ne pouvez pas présumer de ce qu'Eva a dû subir. Pas plus que le professeur Rogue.

\- Oh… Remus Lupin. Je ne vous savais pas proches, tous les deux. Surtout depuis cette… Petite surprise que vous nous avez faite. Les lecteurs…

\- Si vos lecteurs sont aussi vicieux et malsains que vous, » lâcha-t-elle, du venin dans la voix. « Je ne doute pas qu'ils seraient ravis de savoir ce qu'une ex-otage et un loup-garou font ensemble. Mais je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir, ma petite. J'essayais…

\- On s'en va, Eva. »

Remus s'était levé d'un bond, manquant de renverser les verres encore à moitié remplis de whisky. Rita cilla, sans se départir de son sourire orgueilleux. Elle crut cependant le voir s'effacer légèrement, comme si ce coup d'éclat risquait de mettre en péril son futur article. Elle se leva à son tour et lâcha quelques pièces sur la table. Elle jeta un œil à la Plume à Papote qui s'agitait frénétiquement au dessus d'un calepin. Elle ne prit pas le temps de lire ce qu'elle écrivait – de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux le temps de ce piètre échange. Y compris ceux d'Harry et de ses amis qui les observaient avec stupéfaction. Ils ne savaient pas, pour elle et lui. _Je le préviendrai… Un jour._ Il avait mieux à faire pour l'instant que de s'occuper de ses affaires de cœur. Ne serait-ce que de s'occuper des siennes. Elle l'évita et sortit. La neige couvrait encore les rues, même si elle se transformait par endroit en gadoue gluante et collante. Des groupes d'élèves passaient sans faire attention à eux, riaient, se gavaient de bonbons. En silence, ils s'éloignèrent du centre-ville pour rejoindre la périphérie et, insensiblement, s'approcher de la Cabane Hurlante. Des adolescents traînaient là, s'ingéniant à se dire capable de s'approcher toujours un peu plus. Finalement, ce fut leur arrivée qui les effraya le plus et ils s'enfuirent avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle les suivit du regard un instant avant de s'arrêter devant la clôture. Remus avaient les yeux tournés vers la bâtisse, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se glissa près de lui et saisit sa main. Il la serra doucement.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serai là, » soupira-t-elle. « Je suis désolée.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi brusque, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable.

\- Oh, si je le sais. Au point où j'en suis, de toute façon… Si ce n'est pas elle qui révèle mon identité, ce sera Rogue ou Maugrey. Ou Peter.

\- Ils ne le feront pas, Vega. Quant à Maugrey…

\- Il n'est pas lui-même. C'est évident. Il boit constamment une potion qui ressemble à du Polynectar, ce n'est pas un hasard. »

Remus se tut, stupéfait. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui révéler ce qu'elle avait vu le soir de Noël – ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé de lettre depuis celle où elle lui ordonnait de venir à Pré-au-Lard. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu écrire une chose pareille. Elle hocha la tête, lasse, et indiqua la maison prétendument hantée.

« On devrait y aller. On y sera plus en sécurité et… » Elle ne put retenir un sourire. « Ça nous rappellera le bon vieux temps. »

Il sourit. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux – autant dire que c'était le moment de rejoindre la cabane. De toute façon, personne n'oserait s'approcher, les rumeurs ont la vie dure. D'un pas rapide, ils se dirigèrent vers la lourde porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Elle referma derrière eux, le temps pour Remus d'allumer les lumières et de chasser la poussière qui s'était de nouveau accumulée là depuis l'année dernière. Elle le regarda faire un instant. Toutes les traces de l'occupation de Sirius disparaissaient progressivement, tout comme, chaque mois, ils faisaient disparaître les traces de la pleine lune. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'approcha du canapé. Ils s'assirent, contemplant silencieusement le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Qu'il était loin, le temps où se retrouvait ici rimait avec aventure et éclats de rire. Il lui semblait que la maison elle-même avait changé et qu'elle n'avait plus rien de la bicoque amusante qu'elle avait pu être. Tout était plus menaçant, plus sombre. Elle soupira et reprit la discussion là où elle s'était arrêtée.

« Je l'ai surpris seul dans sa salle de cours. Il avait retiré sa prothèse, mais son ombre projetait quand même deux jambes. Il semblait plus jeune, plus… Moins lui-même, » expliqua-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas pu rester suffisamment pour le voir de face mais…

\- Parce que tu crois avoir vu tout ça de dos ? Vega, tu n'es pas sérieuse. Tu as extrapolé ce que tu as vu.

\- Je t'assure que non ! Si tu l'avais vu, tu ne douterais pas. Il empeste le Polynectar depuis le début, c'est juste que je n'étais pas capable de mettre un nom sur son odeur. Je t'en prie, Remus, ne me prends pas pour une folle. Pas toi. »

Il y avait du désespoir dans sa voix – elle était fatiguée d'être toujours paranoïaque, toujours à côté de la plaque. Elle était angoissée, certes, peut-être un peu trop, mais elle n'était pas folle. Elle surprit son regard posé sur elle, comme incertain. Elle secoua la tête lentement et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se mit à jouer avec de petites mèches distraitement. Il n'allait pas frontalement lui dire qu'il ne la croyait pas, s'il le pensait. Et s'il ne le pensait pas… Il n'allait pas l'encourager. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire un moment. Il finit par pousser un long soupir, plus lassé qu'agacé.

« Je ne te prend pas pour une folle. J'ai entendu des rumeurs... Mais je ne veux pas que tu risques ta couverture plus que tu ne l'as déjà risquée. Garde toi de le provoquer, » lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'avait sans doute voulu. « Harry et Sirius ont besoin de toi. Ainsi que moi.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Dis-moi quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je dois les avertir ou les laisser dans l'ignorance, si je dois réunir des preuves sur Maugrey, si je dois surveiller Karkaroff…

\- Contente-toi de t'assurer qu'Harry est en sécurité. C'est pour ça que tu es ici, pas pour jouer les justicières.

\- Je sais mais… » Elle releva la tête pour observer son visage impassible. « Il…

\- Non, Vega. S'il te plaît. S'il n'est pas lui-même, il peut être quelqu'un de très dangereux. »

Il la fixa avec insistance. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire et il se calmerait immédiatement… Mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le dire, faute de vraiment le penser. Elle n'était pas capable de renoncer à l'idée même de le surveiller. Elle devait savoir, si ce n'était pas pour elle, c'était au moins pour Harry ou Sirius. Elle n'était pas la seule à entrer en ligne de compte, sa sécurité ne valait pas tant que ça. Pourtant et comme sans s'en rendre compte, elle acquiesça lentement. Il se détendit instantanément, rassuré. _Oh, Remus. Pardonne moi._ Elle se fendit d'un minuscule sourire et ferma les yeux quand il vint l'embrasser. Elle lui mentait, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de se défendre, d'essayer de le convaincre. Il ne l'écouterait pas. Et elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

Elle ne s'écarta que pour reprendre son souffle et l'inciter à se tourner vers elle. Elle joua un instant avant le col de sa chemise, pensive. Il suivit ses gestes du regard, avant que ce dernier ne s'accroche à sa main. Il la saisit et effleura les deux anneaux de son annulaire gauche. Il resta muet un instant, mi surpris mi mal à l'aise. Rien n'y faisait, le temps pouvait toujours passer, il y avait et il y aurait toujours toutes ces années entre eux. Elle commençait juste à s'habituer à l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais outrepasser ce qu'il avait fait. Qu'elle ne pouvait que lui pardonner et que c'était déjà beaucoup. Mais lui vivait avec la culpabilité de l'avoir laissée. Et la culpabilité ne disparaitrait jamais.

« Tu l'as gardé ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas réussi… A le retirer. Et à ne pas le remettre. Mais celle de ta mère est magnifique.

\- C'est la tienne, maintenant, » sourit-il. « Enfin, c'est la tienne depuis bien longtemps mais maintenant tu peux la porter. Mais comment fais-tu ?

\- Pour ?

\- Pour me supporter alors que tu gardes une preuve matérielle de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »

Elle pencha la tête et la secoua doucement. Tout juste. Peu importe qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle lui pardonnait, qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, qu'elle était prête à avancer _avec lui_. Quelques mois auparavant, elle aurait éclaté de rire et lui aurait souhaité bonne chance avec ses remords. Elle vint lui caresser la joue, les cicatrices qui s'y étaient imprimées. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus bel homme qu'elle ait vu – de tout le groupe des Maraudeurs, c'était Sirius qui attirait le plus l'attention de ces dames. Mais il était beau, au moins pour elle. Peu importe que son visage ne soit plus aussi lisse qu'avant et peu importe qu'il puisse paraître terne aux yeux des autres. Il ne l'était pas pour elle. D'aucuns avaient murmuré, à l'époque où ils étaient encore gamins, qu'il ne la méritait pas mais c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle l'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Les hommes qu'elle avait connus pendant son absence s'étaient tous distingués par leur volonté de lui plaire. Pas lui. Elle approcha son visage du sien et revient l'embrasser, plus longuement. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé en l'entraînant avec elle. Il eut un instant d'hésitation en croisant son regard.

« Remus… Je ne vais pas te répêter ce que je t'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas changer ce que tu as fait. » Elle fit une pause, un sourire triste aux lèvres. « Sinon crois-moi, je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne veux plus y penser. Nous avons douze ans pour rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Mademoiselle Black… Vous êtes une jeune femme extraordinaire.

\- Et je vous serais grée, monsieur Lupin, d'arrêter de vous flageller et de vous occuper un peu de votre extraordinaire fiancée.

\- Fiancée ?

\- Tu n'as jamais officiellement rompu nos fiançailles, très cher. Tu comptes le faire ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Elle eut la réponse qu'elle attendait dans ses bras, dans ses caresses et dans son souffle brûlant contre sa peau. Comme avant, ils passèrent la fin de la journée à faire l'amour, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Comme avant, ils ne prenaient que le temps de se regarder dans les yeux et de se rappeler leur amour. Comme avant. _Comme avant._

Et comme avant vint le moment où elle dut rentrer. Autrefois, c'était pour retourner en cours sans que personne ne comprenne où elle avait passé la nuit. Désormais, c'était pour retourner sur la surveillance persistante des Aurors sans qu'ils ne comprennent où elle avait passé la journée. A regret, elle se releva et réenfila ses vêtements à la lueur des flammes qui brûlaient toujours dans l'âtre. Elle se perdit un instant dans leur contemplation et sourit quand elle sentit Remus venir l'étreindre de derrière, ses lèvres posées sur sa nuque. Elle rangea sa baguette machinalement et lui murmura qu'il était l'heure. Il ne répondit rien et lui tendit la cape qu'elle avait nonchalamment posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Elle s'en drapa et croisa son reflet dans un des miroirs piqués du salon. Elle avait les joues rougies et, dans son cou, une marque sombre commençait à apparaître. Elle la dissimula sous son écharpe et ouvrit la porte menant aux galeries du Saule Cogneur.

« Vega. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne provoque pas Fol-Œil.

\- Ou qui qu'il puisse être, » soupira-t-elle. « Je sais. Quant à toi… Porte toi bien. Si tu as besoin de potion, tu sais où me trouver.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi.

\- Alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Elle lui sourit et s'éclipsa. Elle ne devait pas faire durer les au revoir – après tout, elle ne le quittait pas pour si longtemps. Tout juste quelques mois. Peut-être viendrait-il à la final du Tournoi ? Elle devait en parler à Dumbledore. Elle se fraya un chemin dans le passage, se forçant à ne pas penser que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait pris, elle avait manqué perdre son frère pour la deuxième fois. Elle se transforma en chouette à sa sortie et gagna la tour d'astronomie par précaution. La nuit tombait juste, personne ne viendrait l'attendre là. Elle resta un instant à contempler le ciel clair, cherchant du regard les différentes constellations, avant de rejoindre les escaliers et d'en descendre les marches rapidement. Elle avait encore le droit de se promener dans l'école, mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se faire surprendre et de devoir expliquer pourquoi elle était embaumée dans une épaisse cape de laine et une longue écharpe en pleine nuit.

Elle passa par tous les passages secrets qu'elle pouvait connaître – et elle en connaissait beaucoup. Remus avait rendu à Harry la carte du Maraudeur, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur cette dernière. Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait besoin, de toute façon. Elle se glissa derrière des tentures, descendit des degrés dissimulés dans les épais murs du château et était presque au niveau de sa chambre quand une série de bruits sourd retentit. Elle se figea, à l'affut, avant de grimacer en entendant un hurlement strident qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle se précipita en direction du bruit et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec… Un œuf en or. _Un œuf…_ Un œuf de champion, sans aucun doute. Elle s'agenouilla et le referma, au plus bonheur de ses tympans. _Il y a quelqu'un ici._ Elle inspecta les environs et fronça les sourcils. Un des chemins dérobés débouchait ici. Plus précisément, derrière cette tenture, contre ce qui semblait être un mur. Elle la repoussa et la replaça derrière elle. Elle crut entendre une respiration.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

\- Vega, c'est toi ? » entendit-elle chuchoter. « C'est Harry, je suis sous…

\- PEEVES !

\- Reste-y. Rusard va débarquer. Ne. Bouge. Pas. »

Elle fixa ce qui lui semblait être son filleul et ressortit de sa cachette. Elle fut surprise par le vieux concierge qui l'aperçut à peine, tant il était agité à l'idée d'enfin mettre la main sur l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Elle avait repoussé la carte tombée au sol pour qu'elle soit dissimulée sous une marche. Elle n'intervint pas lorsqu'il se mit à tourner autour de l'œuf en hurlant qu'il allait le trouver, qu'il allait le dénoncer… Jusqu'à ce qu'en s'approchant de la tapisserie, il la remarque enfin. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et il la fixa, furibond.

« Que faites-vous là, professeur Orgall ?

\- J'ai entendu les hurlements de l'œuf et je me suis précipitée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? » intervint Rogue, juste arrivé dans sa robe de chambre grise. « Qu'est ce vous faites là ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce raffut ?

\- C'est Peeves, professeur. Il a jeté cet œuf dans l'escalier.

\- Peeves ? Il n'aurait pas pu s'introduire dans mon bureau…

\- S'introduire dans votre bureau, Severus ? » s'enquit-elle. « Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans votre bureau ? »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur elles et se mirent à luire furieusement. _Eh c'est parti._ Evidemment il allait l'accuser d'avoir voler quelque chose dans ses affaires, comme si elle allait prendre quoique ce soit qui ait pu lui appartenir. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher qu'elle se promenait sans but apparent. Il s'approcha, lentement, sans prendre garde à Rusard qui ruminait sa haine et qui déambulait à la recherche de son Némésis. Elle soutint son regard et n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de protéger Harry, quoiqu'il ait pu vouloir faire à une telle heure dans les couloirs. Elle était mal placée pour lui en vouloir.

« Argus, vous devriez aller chercher Peeves. J'ai cru le voir dans les grands escaliers, » grogna son collègue. Il attendit que le concierge ait disparu pour sortir sa baguette et la pointer sur Vega. « Eva, Eva. Que faisais-tu dans mon bureau ?

\- Je n'étais pas dans ton bureau. J'ai été alertée par le bruit de l'œuf, rien de plus.

\- Ah, oui. Bien sûr. Et tu as pris le temps de t'habiller, d'enfiler un manteau et une écharpe. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Oh, Severus. Mais tu _es_ un idiot. »

Elle éclata de rire, le temps de sentir le bout de sa baguette s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, entre les pans de son écharpe. Elle déglutit et tenta de sortir la sienne. Il retint son bras et insista encore un peu plus sur son arme. _Tu vas me devoir une explication, Harry_ , songea-t-elle en tentant de le repousser. Son visage tout entier reflétait sa colère et son sourire, féroce, laissait entrevoir ses dents jaunies.

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, » susurra-t-elle. « Avant que je n'alerte les autres.

\- Je ne t'en laisserai pas le temps. La dernière fois, ton si cher frère et soupirant étaient là pour te protéger, voyons voir comment tu vas faire pour te défendre, maintenant que tu es seule. _Sectum-_

\- Eh bien, Rogue, on persécute ses collègues ? »


	25. Chapter 25 - The more I see

**A/N :** Me voilà de retour, avec l'excellente surprise de voir trois nouveaux commentaires. Merci à vous trois, Lola, Rukie-Chan et Altyia ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours.

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XI – The more I see, the less I like

Ni Vega ni Severus n'avaient entendu Maugrey arriver – ce qui était relativement surprenant étant donné le boucan que pouvait faire sa jambe mécanique. Elle trébucha quand son collègue la repoussa et se retint à une statue érigée non loin. Il y eut un long silence, menaçant entre Rogue et Fol Œil, hésitant entre elle et lui. Elle entendit un craquement dans les escaliers, craquement qu'ils ne parurent pas avoir perçu. _Ne. Bouge. Pas._ Elle reprit sa respiration et se composer une expression plus neutre.

« Professeur Maugrey. Severus me disait justement que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bureau, » déclara-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. « Peut-être que votre expertise pourrait lui être utile ?

\- Peu importe. Ce ne sont probablement que des élèves qui cherchaient des ingrédients pour produire une potion interdite. C'est déjà arrivé.

\- Oh, oui, sans doute, » lâcha l'Auror. « A moins que quelqu'un ne soit entré pour autre chose. Vous pourriez bien cacher des choses, dans ce bureau.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai rien à cacher, puisque vous l'avez déjà fouillé. »

Le visage cireux de Rogue avait pris une horrible teinte brique et une veine palpitait à sa tempe. Elle se bénit d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de l'accuser avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se demander pourquoi elle était là… Même s'il se le demandait sans doute déjà. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer la scène étrange qui se jouait devant elle. Les deux hommes étaient menaçants et n'hésitaient pas à se faire savoir. Vu le sourire de Maugrey, ce dernier savait qu'il avait l'ascendant et qu'il devait en profiter. Il s'approcha encore un peu.

« Oh, oui, Dumbledore a confiance en vous. Il a confiance en beaucoup de monde, cela dit, il pense que tout le monde peut se racheter… Moi, au contraire, je pense que certaines tâches ne s'effacent pas, » dit-il lentement comme pour ménager son effet. « Et qui ne s'effaceront jamais, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Allez vous coucher.

\- Ne me…

\- Allez vous coucher. Ou vous promener ailleurs, peu m'importe. Prenez garde à ne pas me croiser dans un couloir sombre, Severus. »

Furieux contre lui-même, la main crispée sur son bras gauche, il s'éloigna sans quitter son collègue du regard. Elle le perdit de vue quand il tourna à un angle de mur… Et resta seule avec Fol Œil. Brusquement, chasser Rogue ne semblait plus être une excellente idée et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir rester en sa présence. Elle sentit ses deux yeux la détailler, à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle soutint comme elle le put le regard terrifiant de l'homme et jeta un œil à la tenture à moitié repoussée. Il fit de même et haussa un sourcil. Elle savait qu'il était capable de voir à travers la plupart des artifices, cape d'invisibilité comprise. Harry était découvert et il n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher. Elle n'avait donc plus de raison de mentir, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers la volée de marches pour aider son filleul à s'extirper de la marche piégée dans laquelle il était tombé. Elle s'assura qu'il allait bien avant de revenir vers son collègue.

« Ah, je vois. Monsieur Potter, encore et toujours, » lâcha ce dernier avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. « Tu l'as échappé belle. Tu peux dire merci au professeur Orgall d'avoir risqué son intégrité physique pour toi.

\- Je… Oui. Euh… Merci.

\- L'incident est résolu, il n'y a plus matière à rester debout à cette heure tardive, » tenta Vega. « Potter, regagnez votre…

\- Un instant. Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans la main ? »

Il désigna la carte du Maraudeur, encore couverte de ses inscription. Un vieil instinct de protection ordonna à la jeune femme de la dissimuler pour qu'il n'y touche pas. _Ce n'est plus la tienne,_ se répéta-t-elle. _Tu n'es même pas sensée savoir ce que c'est._ Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'observer tandis qu'Harry s'approchait de Maugrey et la lui tendait. A leur emplacement, trois étiquettes flottaient au dessus de trois points. _Harry Potter, Vega Black et…_ Elle cilla. _Bartemius Croupton ?_ Elle se força à ne pas regarder autour d'eux et assista, impuissante, à la récupération du parchemin par Fol Œil. Si seulement c'était vraiment lui. Son œil magique parcourut les pages d'un air avide et brusquement inquiet. Il lui coula un regard insistant auquel elle ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule naïf.

« Une carte… N'y aurais-tu pas vu qui s'est introduit dans le bureau de Rogue, Potter ?

\- Euh… Oui, j'ai vu que c'était Monsieur Croupton.

\- Monsieur Croupton ? » Elle prit un air stupéfait. « Il est sensé être malade. Que ferait-il dans le bureau du professeur Rogue ?

\- Croupton est pire, bien pire que ce bon vieux Fol Œil, même si on veut qu'il soit fou et paranoïaque…

\- Rien à voir, bien sûr, avec la Marque des Ténèbres pendant la Coupe du Monde et les Mangemorts en sortie scolaire ? »

Elle s'était fait plus mordante que prévu. Elle le sentit frémir et vit ses pupilles s'étrécir. Elles passèrent frénétiquement de la carte à elle, de elle à la carte, sans vraiment réussir à se poser plus que quelques secondes. Si Harry n'avait pas été là, elle était presque certaine qu'il l'aurait immédiatement attaqué. Vu son air dubitatif, ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas ce qui se passait exactement autour de lui. Elle approcha sa main de la poche dans laquelle sa baguette était dissimulée. Au cas où Maugrey, ou qui qu'il puisse être, ne trouve pas qu'Harry soit une excuse suffisante pour retenir sa colère. Il surprit son geste et elle se félicita de son initiative. Il ne bougea cependant pas et se contenta de serrer le parchemin un peu plus fort encore.

« Vous êtes perspicace, professeur, » grogna-t-il finalement. « Il se peut que Croupton ait pensé la même chose, très possible… Des drôles de rumeur ont circulé, ces derniers temps, entre vous, Black, les Mangemorts… Beaucoup de gens sont inquiets.

\- A raison. Mais peut-être devrions-nous laisser Potter retourner se coucher, hm ? La seconde épreuve n'est pas dans si longtemps que ça et les cours ne sont pas optionnels, même pour lui.

\- J'imagine… Attends, Potter, J'ai une question à te poser. » Il ménagea une pause et secoua lentement la carte sous son nez. « Je peux te l'emprunter ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Alastor, » dit-elle vivement. « Nous ne savons pas exactement…

\- Je crois que vous savez exactement, _Vega._ Ou devrais-je dire, Nocta ? »

Elle se figea et, impuissante, regarda Harry laisser à celui-qui-se-faisait-passer-pour-Maugrey sa carte, l'air pourtant hésitant. _Ma carte_. Une flamme de colère s'alluma dans sa poitrine et elle dut employer des trésors de diplomatie pour ne pas sauter à la gorge du professeur et lui arracher le parchemin des mains. Elle se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit du bout des lèvres et de le regarder s'éloigner en claudiquant. Elle serra les dents et pivota lentement vers son filleul qui s'était penché pour récupérer son œuf. Elle hésitait entre l'envie de le secouer et celle de le rassurer – deux envies contradictoires au possible. Il venait de faire une énorme bêtise, le genre de celle qui allait peut-être se répercuter sur lui et sur toute l'école. Avec un tel instrument en sa possession, qui qu'il puisse être, il allait pouvoir suivre la totalité des mouvements de toute l'école. Et s'il était vraiment Bartemius Croupton, ça ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, toutes les deux absurdes. Elle regarda autour d'eux et s'approcha du garçon.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner cette carte, Harry, » le tança-t-elle. « Il n'est pas… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui.

\- Il a toujours été comme ça… Enfin, depuis le début de l'année.

\- Je t'ai dit de faire attention, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle l'avait interrompu, agacée. « Donner cette carte à Maugrey n'est pas une excellente manière de m'obéir.

\- Je vais essayer de la récupérer, je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave et… Je ne pouvais pas refuser !

\- Non, tu ne fais rien. Je m'en occupe. Va te coucher et… Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs, d'ailleurs ? »

Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était là depuis le départ et que toute cette pagaille était de son fait. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à plaisanter avec lui et, de toute façon, elle était épuisée. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : rejoindre sa chambre et se glisser dans son lit. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de jouer les éducatrices, même pour lui. En fait, elle n'avait envie de rien si ce n'est de retourner dans la Cabane Hurlante et d'y passer les six prochains mois seule avec Remus. Au moins lui ne se faisait pas un devoir de faire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il devait faire. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et entreprit d'au moins paraître avenante. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné la situation. Harry passa d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

« Je… Je voulais résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf. Et je l'ai résolue.

\- Oh. Et donc ?

\- Ça se passera dans le Lac Noir… Le reste est plus obscur, » répondit-il d'une voix un plus hésitante. « Je vais faire des recherches avec Hermione et Ron.

\- Oui, fais-donc ça. Mais retourne d'abord te coucher, si Rusard te croise tu vas littéralement te faire tuer.

\- Oui… Bonne nuit Vega.

\- Bonne nuit Harry. Repense à ce que je t'ai dit, la prochaine fois que te viendra l'idée de donner à Fol Œil les moyens de te faire du mal. »

Elle le fixa un instant et désigna les marches menant à la salle commune et aux dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il parut sur le point de se rebiffer mais décida finalement de se plier à ses exigences. Ce n'était pas plus mal, elle n'aurait pas eu la patience de faire preuve de tact. Elle attendit de ne plus l'entendre pour enfin rejoindre sa chambre, jeter sa cape, son écharpe, et sauter dans une chemise de nuit. Elle se démaquilla, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux et se laissa tomber sur son lit, lasse. Elle se glissa jusqu'à sa table de nuit pour récupérer le miroir de Sirius. Il ne lui renvoya que sa propre image. Elle hésita longuement. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'engager dans une possible dispute avec son frère, mais il allait s'inquiéter et, plus grave, devenir curieux et insistant.

Elle soupira et l'appela. Il ne mit que quelques instants avant d'apparaître, en meilleur état physique qu'elle ne l'avait laissé à son départ. Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts, sa barbe, mieux entretenue. En somme, il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Elle préférait le voir ainsi, même s'il y avait une certaine dose d'hypocrisie dans son allure. Il était toujours aussi seul, mais au moins faisait-il l'effort d'avoir l'air sain. Il l'observa un instant et hocha la tête, apparemment heureux de la voir. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'ainsi que Sirius ressemblait à ce qu'il avait pu être : beau, charmant et absolument irrésistible quand il se mettait à sourire. Le gamin dont toutes les filles rêvaient, qu'elles se disputaient violemment, alors qu'il ne leur adressait pas le moindre regard. Peut-être que les choses auraient changé, s'il n'avait eu à aller à Azkaban. Peut-être que l'une d'elle aurait fini par trouver grâce à ses yeux. Vega s'était faite à l'idée de ne jamais avoir de belle-sœur depuis longtemps, de toute façon.

« Salut Sirius, » commença-t-elle. « Tout va bien ?

\- Buck a été faire un tour, cette après-midi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a été discret. Kreatur refuse catégoriquement que l'on touche à son collier, celui de Regulus. Rien de nouveau, en fait. Et toi ? Tu as l'air… Epuisée.

\- Je le suis un peu. J'ai passé la journée à travailler. Mais ça va. Rien de nouveau, pour Karkaroff et les autres ?

\- Non, rien. » Il se tut un instant. « Tu es sure que tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est juste que… C'est plus difficile que prévu. »

Son frère changea d'attitude. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses traits se crispèrent et il rapprocha le miroir de lui. Elle regretta presque immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Si elle pensait ne pas l'inquiéter, c'était raté. Elle secoua la tête, mais ça ne changea rien. Elle chercha ses mots un long moment. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que les professeurs étaient méfiants ? C'était vrai. Que Dumbledore ne lui simplifiait pas la tâche ? Tout autant. Qu'elle se savait surveillée ? Evidemment. Que Maugrey la menaçait et qu'il n'était pas lui-même ? Oh, qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le lui dire. Mais que ferait-il alors ? Il viendrait à Poudlard, au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité élémentaire. Il s'exposerait au faux Maugrey. Il risquerait sa vie et la sienne. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Certaines choses ne pouvaient pas arriver, quel que soit le prix à payer.

« Disons que la plupart des professeurs se méfient de moi et que Dumbledore refuse de me voir enquêter sur Karkaroff, » se justifia-t-elle finalement. « Je dois tout faire en cachette des Aurors qui me surveillent... La seule chose qui fonctionne, pour l'instant, c'est Harry. Il a trouvé la solution de son énigme. La prochaine épreuve se passera dans le Lac Noir.

\- Il va se débrouiller comme un chef. C'est toi qui m'inquiètes, Vega. Tu as vraiment l'air fatiguée. Si rien ne le menace directement, ne va pas faire du zèle. Tu es suffisamment exposée comme ça.

\- Je sais. Je veux juste… » Elle resta silencieuse un moment. « Ces trois dernières années, je n'ai pas été présente pour lui alors qu'il était sous mes yeux. Et à chaque fois il a manqué mourir ou presque.

\- Alors concentre toi sur lui et pas sur les autres. C'est pour ça que tu es là. »

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son frère être aussi sérieux – en fait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre être sérieux, tout simplement. Elle acquiesça lentement, comme quelques heures plus tôt avec Remus. Elle leur mentait à tous les deux, consciemment, sans ressentir la moindre pointe de remord. _Je ne peux pas._ Elle ne pouvait pas, non, s'arrêter là. Si Fol Œil était Croupton, ça signifiait qu'il était soit le père, soit le fils. Le père avait été vu en présence de Maugrey, ce qui ne laissait que la seconde hypothèse. Mais c'était tout aussi impossible. Il était mort depuis des années. Des années. A moins que… Elle soupira. _Courage, Vega._

« Je sais. Remus me l'a dit.

\- Evidemment, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. « Que ne te dirait-il pas pour que tu sois en sécurité ?

\- J'imagine… Tu as des informations sur l'absence de Croupton ? Il n'est jamais à Poudlard, même pendant la préparation des épreuves.

\- Absolument pas. Peut-être que Poudlard lui rappelle son fils ?

\- Ah, oui… Le Mangemort.

\- Je me rappelle de lui, » murmura-t-il pensivement. « Il est mort peu de temps après mon arrivée à Azkaban. Et peu de temps après la visite de ses parents. Sa mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à l'arrivée… Et ne disait plus rien au retour. Je l'ai à peine vue. »

 _Se pourrait-il que…_ Elle ne fit mine de rien mais dans son esprit, un véritable torrent de questions affluait. Barty Croupton junior… Vivant ? Buvant du Polynectar pour passer pour Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror ? Ça avait beau n'avoir aucun sens, progressivement, c'était comme si les éléments d'un puzzle imaginaire s'assemblaient progressivement. Les évènements de la Coupe du Monde, la recrudescence des actes malveillants, les sous-entendus du pseudo-professeur… Ça n'expliquait en rien comment il pouvait tout savoir sur elle. A moins que quelqu'un le lui ait dit et que ce quelqu'un ait été un ancien sbire de son maître. _Peter._ Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour dissimuler le fiel qui s'y accumulait. Oh, combien aurait-elle donné pour qu'il soit mort, ce soir là, s'il était vraiment celui qui faisait peser l'épée de Damoclès sur ses épaules ! _Calme toi… Calme toi._ Elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit à son frère. Elle était seule, cette fois. Ni lui ni Remus ne pourraient rien pour elle. Minerva ne devait pas savoir, pas plus que Dumbledore.

« Je vais te laisser, Sirius. J'ai besoin de dormir. Si quoique ce soit attire mon attention, je te contacte.

\- Bien sûr. Passe une bonne nuit, p'tite sœur.

\- Toi aussi, » souffla-t-elle. « Pas de bêtise, n'est-ce pas ? Reste à la maison.

\- Mais oui. Toi aussi.

\- Tu me connais !

\- Justement. »

Il haussa un sourcil et le miroir cessa de le montrer. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ses petits cernes. Elle posa la glace et soupira. A partir de demain, elle allait devoir jouer double-jeu. Plus que ça, elle allait devoir réunir des preuves sur quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas sensée savoir. Qu'elle n'était même pas sensée imaginer, sans même savoir si on s'y intéresserait. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal lu la carte, après tout. Peut-être que Croupton père était _vraiment_ à Poudlard. Et peut-être qu'il se promenait… _Non, Vega, non._ Quelle que soit la manière dont elle retournait le problème, la carte indiquait Maugrey et il _n'était pas_ Maugrey. Bartemius Croupton junior était vivant et il était professeur. Il avait été l'un des plus fidèles serviteurs de Voldemort, il avait torturé Frank et Alice Londubat jusqu'à les rendre fou, il était tombé en croyant toujours en son maître et il était entre ces murs. Il côtoyait Harry quotidiennement. C'était sans doute lui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe, et pas Karkaroff. A moins qu'ils ne soient alliés ?

Plus elle réfléchissait, moins les choses semblaient avoir de sens. Dans ce fouillis mental, sa seule certitude était la nécessité de protéger son filleul. Et ça ne pouvait plus seulement passer par une simple surveillance. Elle secoua lentement la tête et se glissa dans ses draps avec l'espoir fou de réussir à trouver le sommeil. En pure perte, en tout cas dans un premier temps. Elle tourna, se retourna, épuisée mais trop nerveuse pour s'endormir. Ce ne fut que lorsque la fatigue fut à son paroxysme qu'elle sombra lourdement sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme malade. Ce qu'elle était, en fin de compte.

Le lendemain fut plus difficile encore. Elle devait reprendre les cours. Ses élèves n'avaient pas à pâtir de ses dilemmes internes. Quoique la nuit lui avait portée conseil : elle allait agir de biais. Rogue la surveillait presque aussi sévèrement que ses « gardes du corps », Maugrey avait l'œil, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais elle avait un avantage sur eux deux. Elle volait. En tout cas sous une certaine forme. Elle était parfaitement capable de s'introduire dans le bureau du premier sans attirer l'attention du second et vice-versa, puisque c'était cela qui l'intéressait vraiment. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était au courant, en tout cas théoriquement. Tout cela allait nécessiter une préparation minutieuse qui aurait grandement été facilitée par la Carte du Maraudeur si elle avait pu l'avoir sous les yeux. En son absence, elle allait tout simplement devoir s'informer des allers-et-venues des uns et des autres.

L'entreprise ne fut pas aisée, tant il était difficile de suivre Maugrey. Même s'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, il semblait avoir une certaine connaissance des techniques des Aurors pour être capable de toujours savoir s'il était suivi. Etant donné que ceux qui la surveillaient étaient aussi capables de savoir si elle suivait quelqu'un, elle dut se contenter de ses apparitions sporadiques dans la Grande Salle pour présumer de ses habitudes. Il mangeait rarement avec eux, se promenait dans les couloirs jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, paraissait ravi de pouvoir surveiller Rogue et l'évitait à peu près autant qu'elle. Sa paranoïa n'avait d'égale que sa propension à trouver des traces de magie noire dans tout le château. Comme s'il se sentait obligé de faire du zèle. Toutes ces informations étaient à la portée de n'importe quel élève et la fin février arriva qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup plus avancé dans ses recherches. Absorbée qu'elle l'avait été par ses cours et le travail supplémentaire que Rogue trouvait le moyen de lui imposer – refaire les stocks en avait fait parti, sous prétexte qu'il devait s'occuper de la préparation des ASPIC qui n'auraient lieu que dans plusieurs mois, elle n'avait pas non plus eu le temps de s'intéresser à la prochaine épreuve du Tournoi. Tout juste savait-elle qu'elle aurait lieu dans le Lac Noir et qu'elle serait aquatique. Persuadée qu'Harry avait déjà trouvé un moyen de réussir à passer une heure sous l'eau, elle ne s'était pas attardée sur ce point.

Elle avait eu tort. McGonagall l'ayant chargée d'aller chercher Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley la veille au soir de l'épreuve pour une raison obscure, elle avait battu toute l'école avant de finir par les trouver à la bibliothèque, le nez sur une dizaine de vieux ouvrages que personne n'avait dû lire depuis des décennies. Son filleul était avec eux, aussi concentré et aussi dépité. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha en silence. Ce n'était que des livres de sortilège. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, faisant sursauter la petite bande. Leurs yeux étaient rougis de fatigue. Ils étaient là depuis plusieurs heures, visiblement. Elle avait eu la même tête un certain nombre de fois pendant sa scolarité… Surtout dans ses dernières années, d'ailleurs.

« Bonsoir, vous trois, » dit-elle avec un sourire mesuré. « Que faites-vous ?

\- On cherche un moyen pour Harry de respirer sous… » Ce dernier asséna un coup de coude à son meilleur ami. « Quoi ?

\- Tu veux dire que… Harry, tu n'en as toujours pas ?

\- On est sur le point de mettre la main dessus, c'est juste que… »

Le garçon ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle poussa un long soupir et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Elle ordonna à ses deux amis de rejoindre le bureau de sa collègue et s'assit près de lui. Il n'allait rien trouver, ou si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas capable d'apprendre le sortilège en quelques heures. Elle parcourut rapidement quelques livres avant de les refermer presque violemment. Il lui coula un regard en biais, sans vraiment oser rencontrer son regard. Et il avait raison. Ces derniers temps, il avait le don de faire tous les mauvais choix et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'il ait réussi à prendre un tel retard. C'était, au mieux, de l'inconscience et, au pire, du foutisme total. _Sauf que c'est de ta vie qu'il est question, sombre…_ Elle respira profondément. Il était son filleul. Elle devait le soutenir, pas le blâmer. Quelle que soit l'envie qu'elle avait de lui coller le nez dans les pages jaunies de ses fichus bouquins.

« Retourne dans ta salle commune. Je vais trouver une solution.

\- Ve… Professeur, je peux me débrouiller…

\- Non, visiblement non, » le coupa-t-elle, glaciale. « Si c'était le cas, tu aurais déjà trouvé une solution et ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas ici pour te mâcher le travail, je suis ici pour te protéger.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me mâcher le travail !

\- Non, mais si je veux que tu ne meurs pas de noyade demain je suis obligée de le faire. »

Elle le regarda faire ses affaires et partir, la tête basse et des cernes naissantes sous les yeux. Elle était la première, plus jeune, à tout faire au dernier moment mais quand il s'agissait de sa propre survie. Elle attendit d'être certaine qu'il était retourné dans sa salle commune pour rejoindre les donjons et la salle des potions. Elle sortit sa baguette et l'illumina légèrement, à peine assez pour distinguer les étiquettes des étagères. _Bézoard…_ Elle déplaça légèrement certaines bocaux pour rechercher celui dont elle avait besoin. Severus ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais, après tout, il ne lui avait jamais pardonné sa naissance. _Branchiflore._ Elle saisit le récipient et augmenta légèrement l'intensité lumineuse de son sort pour l'ouvrir. Un amas grisâtre et gluant était stocké là. Elle le saisit et l'enveloppa dans un tissu. Elle n'était pas sensée voler dans la réserve de l'école mais aux grands maux…

Elle était sur le point de sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière en grinçant. Elle se figea et se crispa sur sa baguette. Une minuscule silhouette entra et se stoppa net en l'apercevant. Un elfe de maison, vêtu d'un short et d'un pull violet marqué d'un R. Elle plissa les yeux. Elle reconnaissait ce pull… Il ouvrit de grands yeux et parut sur le point de s'enfuir quand elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il y avait du mouvement autour d'eux. Elle attendit que le silence revienne pour s'approcher de lui.

« Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je… Je viens aider monsieur Harry Potter, » couina la créature. « J'ai besoin d'une…

\- D'une Branchiflore. Tu as besoin d'une Branchiflore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui madame.

\- Comment connais-tu les propriétés de cette plante ?

\- J'ai entendu le professeur Maugrey et le professeur McGonagall parler… » Il se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise. « Et monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas trouvé comment respirer sous l'eau…

\- Si je te la donne, tu la lui amèneras ?

\- Oui madame ! Dobby le jure sur son honneur d'elfe de maison ! »

Elle retint un sourire. Evidemment, Dobby. Elle en avait entendu parler sans jamais le rencontrer. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Il mourrait plutôt que de trahir son ami. Elle observa un long moment la plante dans sa main avant de la lui tendre. Il la saisit vivement en la remerciant avec effusion avant de transplaner. Il serait plus rapide qu'elle, de toute façon. Avec un peu de chance, Harry aurait le temps d'un peu dormir. Elle soupira. Il était temps qu'elle y aille, si elle voulait pouvoir assister à l'épreuve sans s'endormir dans les gradins. _Une heure à regarder un lac ? Vraiment ?_ Elle secoua la tête et retourna jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce soir, elle se contenterait de terminer sa lettre pour Remus. Elle parlerait à Sirius plus tard.


	26. Chapter 26 - Ready, steady

**LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XII – Ready, Steady…

Il ne fallut que peu de temps après l'épreuve pour que Rogue comprenne comment Harry était entré en possession de la Branchiflore, tant et si bien qu'il l'interrompit au beau milieu d'une séance de remise à niveau des première années les plus en difficulté, le visage rouge de fureur. Elle laissa partir ses élèves avant d'adresser la parole à son collègue préféré. Elle connaissait déjà plus ou moins la teneur de leur future conversation – ce n'était pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas prévue au moment même où elle avait mis la main sur la plante. Les adolescents ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'enfuirent rapidement. Elle attendit que la porte ait claqué pour se tourner vers Severus. Il n'avait pas cessé de la fixer et ne s'était apparemment retenu de hurler qu'au prix de grands efforts. _Bravo, Servilus, tu progresses._

« Que me vaut le plaisir, cher…

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Vega, » éructa-t-il sans la laisser finir. « Pour qui te prends-tu, exactement ? Tu crois que tu as le droit de voler dans la réserve, sous prétexte que tu es une pseudo-professeure ?!

\- Pseudo ? Il me semblait plutôt que de nous deux c'était moi qui rencontrais le plus de succès.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, parce que tu as toujours recueilli tous les suffrages. Il n'est plus question de ça, _professeur Orgall_. »

Sa voix était rauque, menaçante. Elle croisa les bras et lâcha un soupir. Elle était habituée à ses crises. Il allait bientôt la menacer de la dévoiler, de dire à tous qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Mais il ne le ferait pas, évidemment, à cause de Dumbledore et de tout ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Et quand bien même il oserait, elle était presque habituée aux interrogatoires, maintenant. Elle s'appuya sur le bureau et suivit du regard ses errements dans la salle de cours.

« Epargne-moi tes menaces. J'ai fait ce qui était nécessaire pour Harry.

\- Je pourrais le faire exclure du Tournoi. Il a triché !

\- Fais donc. Il ne s'en plaindra pas et moi non plus, » lâcha-t-elle. « J'ai déjà commandé d'autres Branchiflores. Tu survivras sans.

\- Il n'est pas question que des Branchiflores. Tu as volé de la peau de serpent d'arbre, avec ça. Qu'est ce que tu en fais, hein ? Tu dissimules Black dans le château ?

\- Je n'ai pas volé…

\- NE MENS PAS ! »

Elle cilla. Il n'était pas question que d'elle et des vols. Quelque chose mettait Rogue sur les nerfs et il n'était pas difficile de savoir quoi. La présence de Maugrey était à peu similaire à celle d'un oiseau de malheur qui tourbillonnerait autour de sa tête pour lui rappeler la chance qu'il avait d'être toujours en vie et libre. Elle ne connaissait que peu de choses sur les accusations qui avaient porté sur lui. On l'avait dit Mangemort, mais le directeur s'était placé en garant de son innocence et avait fait barrière de son corps et de son honneur pour que rien ne puisse lui être reproché. Depuis la petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec Fol Œil, elle s'était mise à douter du bien fondé de cette confiance… Si tant est qu'elle put douter plus qu'elle ne doutait déjà.

« Je ne mens pas, Severus. Et je ne dissimule pas Black dans le château, ce serait absurde.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première chose absurde que tu ferais. » Il s'approcha, l'air plus sombre encore, sa main près de sa baguette. « Fréquenter un loup-garou est en bonne place parmi les stupidités que tu as pu commettre.

\- Je te remercie de ton inquiétude, mais je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas, à toi et Karkaroff. On aurait peur de quelque chose ? Ou de quelqu'un, peut-être ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle saisit son poignet et releva de force la manche de son bras gauche. Il parut ne pas comprendre immédiatement, tant son geste avait été brusque et inattendu. Ce n'est qu'après une poignée de secondes qu'il s'arracha à sa prise. Elle le laissa faire. Elle en avait assez vu. Elle déglutit, surprise de ne pas l'être. Elle fit un pas en arrière, sans quitter des yeux son collègue. Il semblait ne pas totalement saisir la portée de son geste, comme s'il était encore en train d'y réfléchir. La Marque des Ténèbres, sur son bras gauche, n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de réflexion pour être comprise. Elle comprenait mieux son trouble. Elle était bien plus foncée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Et sans doute en allait-il de même pour le directeur de Dumstrang.

« Je vois. Je crois que Dumbledore et moi ne nous comprendrons jamais, sur certains points. Déjà que je saisissais mal la raison qui avait pu le motiver à désigner un homme comme toi à un poste aussi important, mais avec ce genre de petit secret…

\- Ne joue pas avec moi. J'ai des armes…

\- Et j'en ai aussi. Va donc jouer avec ton petit copain bulgare, et laisse moi tranquille, » l'interrompit-elle d'un air volontairement cruel. « Autre chose ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard était assez parlant. Il la haïssait. De toute façon, elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup plus. Elle réunit ses affaires et le laissa là, planté au milieu de la pièce. Plus le temps avançait – et, grand dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avançait, plus les choses se précisaient pour le pire. Si la Marque des Ténèbres des anciens Mangemorts se précisaient, ça signifiait que quelque chose les rappelait. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Maugrey était sans doute la clé de cette énigme, et elle n'allait plus pouvoir reporter sa petite enquête longtemps. Ce serait prendre le risque de voir la panique de Karkaroff et de Rogue se propager à leurs anciens camarades et ce qui s'était passé pendant la Coupe du Monde était une preuve largement suffisante qu'il n'était pas souhaitable qu'ils reprennent du service.

Sauf qu'encore une fois elle fut interrompue par les nombreuses réunions qui prévoyaient la mise en place de la dernière épreuve. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait mais qu'elle attribuait très majoritairement au directeur, elle y était conviée et se devait s'y assister. En réalité, il ne s'y passait rien et elle n'ouvrait jamais la bouche pour dire autre chose que des banalités. Le seul point positif qu'elle en retirait était le fait qu'elle savait ce qui se passerait. Un labyrinthe rempli de créatures plus ou moins recommandables et, en son centre, le trophée du vainqueur. Les petits secrets de l'épreuve était cependant jalousement conservés par ceux qui les connaissaient et elle n'en su pas plus. Elle ne s'y attarda pas non plus beaucoup, préoccupée par Maugrey qui se faisait de plus en plus fébrile.

Une après-midi, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient en cours et les champions en pleine visite du labyrinthe, elle avait entrepris de se rapprocher du bureau de Fol Œil, ne serait-ce que pour y effectuer un premier repérage. L'homme n'était pas là et la porte, à sa plus grande surprise, ne résista pas à un simple sort de déverrouillage. Un désordre certain régnait dans la pièce, désordre bien différent de l'ordre presque rigide que Remus y maintenait l'année passée. Une vague de nausée la happa, sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment si elle était due aux différentes potions débouchées ou à son état de fatigue. Elle peinait de plus en plus à trouver le sommeil et il lui semblait avoir quelque peu maigri, dans les dernières semaines. L'inquiétude ne lui allait pas du tout et elle bénissait le ciel que ni son frère ni Lupin n'aient été là pour se rendre compte qu'elle leur avait menti. _Vous comprendrez plus tard,_ songea-t-elle en parcourant les lieux du regard. Quoiqu'elle puisse chercher, il allait lui falloir un certain temps pour le trouver et il lui faudrait pour cela s'assurer de ne pas risquer d'être surprise. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Elle se contenta de vérifier que la fenêtre s'ouvrait avant de ressortir. Elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter une quelconque maladie pour ne pas avoir à participer à une énième réunion. _Pour une fois que j'ai un plan presque précis…_ Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre d'un pas lent, perdue dans ses pensées, quand une rumeur persistante attira son attention. Des bruits de pas précipités tendaient à s'approcher. Elle se figea. Consciente d'être de toute façon repérée, elle s'approcha du groupe qui s'avançait rapidement vers la grande entrée de l'école. Enfin, groupe. Il n'était composé que de Dumbledore et Harry. Le premier la remarqua presque instantanément et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Contrainte et forcée, elle obtempéra.

« Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Harry est venu me trouver. Barty Croupton serait dans la forêt.

\- Barty Croup… » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Comment le sais-tu, Harry ?

\- Je l'ai vu, il était comme perdu dans la forêt. Il s'est approché et il était… Incohérent.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il disait ?

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait vous avertir qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible... Il a parlé de son fils... Et de Bertha Jorkins, de Voldemort... En disant qu'il était devenu plus puissant... » Elle échangea un regard alarmé avec le directeur. Il ne laissa rien paraître. « Son comportement n'est pas normal. Il a l'air de ne plus savoir où il est. Il parle comme s'il s'adressait à Percy Weasley et puis tout d'un coup, il dit qu'il a besoin de vous... Je l'ai laissé avec Viktor Krum.

\- Avec Krum ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit de son mieux pour suivre le rythme que leur imposait Dumbledore. Ils finirent par atteindre l'auré du bois, à l'endroit même où son filleul était sensé avoir laissé Croupton. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Krum non plus n'était pas là. Elle sortit sa baguette et, à l'instar de son collègue et directeur, éclaira les environs. Harry appelait le champion de Dumstrang, sans obtenir de réponse. Elle allait se proposer pour partir à sa recherche dans la baguette de Dumbledore éclaira ce qui ressemblait à une paire de jambes. Elle retint son souffle. C'était lui, étendu sur le sol, visiblement inconscient.

« Stupéfixé.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Inutile, Harry, reste-ici. » Il dirigea sa baguette vers la cabane d'Hagrid et un patronus s'en échappa. « Enervatum. »

Elle suivit du regard l'oiseau argenté qui s'envola à travers les arbres et s'éloigna quelque peu. Elle ne prêta que peu d'attention aux explications de Krum – elle interrogerait de toute façon son filleul quand elle le raccompagnerait. Non, ce qui l'intéressait plus c'était la présence de Croupton père à Poudlard. Peut-être que c'était lui, qu'elle avait vu sur la carte, finalement. Peut-être que tout ce qu'elle avait échafaudé de plans et d'interprétations bancales n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un produit de son imagination de sa paranoïa. Concentrée sur la lumière qui l'entourait, elle ne fit tout d'abord pas attention à ce qui passait autour d'elle et s'éloigna plus que prévu du duo vite rejoint par Hagrid lui-même et Karkaroff. Elle entendait leur voix de loin. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus important.

Elle pila net en surprenant un mouvement dans les fourrés. Elle baissa l'intensité de son sort et s'approcha lentement, prenant garde à ne pas faire craquer de branches ou de feuilles sous ses pieds. En pure perte. Une silhouette parut se redresser. _STUPEFIX !_ cria-t-elle alors… En pure perte. Elle s'était enfuie. Elle lâcha un juron et s'apprêtait à la suivre quand elle sentit une lourde main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se défit promptement de cette prise et fit volte-face. C'était Fol Œil, son œil magique pivotant dans tous les sens comme pour tenter de repérer l'intrus.

« Professeur Maugrey, vous m'avez fait peur, » grinça-t-elle. « Vous recherchez Croupton, vous aussi ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas sensée le chercher, Eva. Que faites-vous donc ici ?

\- Je vous apporte mon aide. Vous n'étiez pas là, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

\- J'ai la situation en main, » déclara-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. « Dumbledore vous demande d'escorter Potter jusqu'au château. Vous devriez y retourner.

\- Bien sûr, puisque Dumbledore le désire.

\- Un conseil, _Eva,_ » continua Maugrey. « Restez à votre place. La curiosité est un vilain défaut et je déteste les vilains défauts. »

Un tic agita son visage tandis qu'elle le contournait, décidée à le fuir plutôt qu'à le confronter. Faire profil bas, c'est tout ce qu'elle devait faire tant qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'infiltrer dans son bureau. Elle le sentit se tourner vers elle, la suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'obscurité. Elle avançait à tâtons, sans oser utiliser sa baguette de peur que Fol Œil ne la suive. _Allait-il vraiment…_ Tuer son père ? C'était possible. Mais que faisait-il là, dans tous les cas ? Pire encore, que faisait _Harry_ dans ce bois, seul avec Krum ? Elle fronça les sourcils en rejoignant l'endroit où elle avait laissé Dumbledore. Entre temps, Hagrid et Karkaroff étaient arrivés et le ton était monté. Elle se fit discrète, dans un premier temps. Il était question de complot contre son champion, de coup monté, d'absence de sécurité, bref, la rengaine habituelle. Il ne se calma que lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision. Le directeur ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure, mais ses yeux luisaient avec fureur. Quoiqu'il puisse penser en cet instant, il le pensait véritablement et hésitait sans doute à l'exprimer à haute voix. Heureusement qu'il était suffisamment vieux et calme pour faire preuve de diplomatie.

« Professeur Dumbledore, le professeur Maugrey m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de moi.

\- En effet, » dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait pas transpercer l'agacement qu'il éprouvait. A son égard ou à celui de son homologue bulgare, d'ailleurs. « Veuillez raccompagner Harry au château. Emmenez le directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Et je veux qu'il y reste.

\- Bien. Désirez-vous que je revienne une fois…

\- Non, je ne le désire pas. »

Elle accusa le coup et se fendit d'un sourire froid. Visiblement, son cher collègue n'était pas le seul à voir clair dans son petit jeu, il fallait que le directeur aussi soit lucide. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui, cela dit. Elle se donnait à peu près une dizaine d'heures avant de voir Minerva alertée et de recevoir cette dernière dans la journée qui suivrait. Elle aurait alors à écouter son sermon, à hocher la tête, oui, bien sûr Minerva, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, j'en suis consciente, à se soumettre à son autorité, à la faire sortir et, finalement, à faire exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire avec une lueur de culpabilité supplémentaire. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à l'école. Il resta muet, visiblement aussi conscient qu'elle qu'il avait dépassé les bornes. Elle attendit qu'ils soient plus proches des bâtiments que de la forêt pour resserrer sa prise et s'arrêter. Elle n'aimait pas jouer le rôle du méchant flic, mais il y avait visiblement un problème avec l'instinct de survie d'Harry et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se mettre en danger à ce point.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de te balader main dans la main avec _Krum_? A quel moment ça t'a semblé être une bonne idée, exactement ?

\- Krum ne m'a rien fait de mal, il voulait simplement me parler d'Hermione !

\- Qu'importe, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Quelqu'un a stupéfixé cet imbécile et ce quelqu'un ne voulait pas que Croupton voit Dumbledore. Autrement dit, quelqu'un de dangereux et tu te trouvais à quelques mètres à peine de lui. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, Harry !

\- J'étais dans l'enceinte de l'école, je ne pouvais pas me douter que quelqu'un pouvait en vouloir à monsieur Croupton !

\- Effectivement, mais ton nom n'est pas sorti de la Coupe par hasard. Je te rappelle que quelqu'un te veut du mal et que s'il doit s'y prendre, c'est maintenant. Je t'interdis de sortir de la tour de Gryffondor la nuit. C'est compris ?

\- Après tout ce que toi et Sirius avez pu faire dans l'école, » grogna-t-il. « Tu es mal placée pour me confiner à l'intérieur. »

Elle fronça les sourcils plus encore. Se serait-elle pleinement écoutée qu'elle aurait sans doute gifflé ce gamin, aussi proche d'elle soit-il… Un peu comme elle avait souvent rêvé de giffler James en des occasions assez similaires. Elle se contenta de déglutir, de retrouver un calme apparent et de secouer la tête d'un air réprobateur. Son air crâne ne disparut pas pour autant. _Si tu avais pu t'abstenir de passer ça à ton fils, Cornedrue, ça m'aurait arrangée._ Elle relâcha sa prise sur son bras et s'écarta, bras croisés. Elle avait beau être habituée à fréquenter des adolescents, elle n'en avait jamais élevée et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment considérée avoir _été_ élevée, si ce n'est par les Potter… Mais le plus gros du travail avait déjà été fait par son frère, ce qui n'était pas une excellente chose dans l'absolu.

Elle ne pouvait pas nier un fond de vérité dans les paroles de son filleul. Elle était effectivement très mal placée pour lui ordonner de se tenir tranquille et immobile, elle qui, actuellement, n'était même pas sensée s'intéresser à la moitié de ce à quoi elle passait ses journées. Sauf qu'elle le faisait pour lui, ainsi que pour ses amis et ses élèves en général. Elle vit son visage se fermer quelque peu.

« Sauf que ce que nous faisions à l'époque n'avait aucune conséquence pire qu'une retenue. Tu risques ta vie, Harry, et il serait bon que tu t'en rendes compte une fois pour toute.

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? C'est moi qui aie affronté les dragons et les sirènes, que je sache !

\- En effet. » Elle luttait pour garder son calme. « Et c'est Sirius et moi, ainsi que Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall qui tentons d'assurer ta sécurité. C'est bien peu nous remercier que de te mettre dans de telles situations.

\- Je ne t'aie jamais demandé de revenir à Poudlard.

\- Tes parents l'ont fait pour toi quand ils m'ont désignée comme ta marraine. »

Elle se remit alors en marche, peu encline à continuer sur ce terrain plus que glissant. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se disputer avec lui, quand bien même n'aurait-elle pas dit non à quelques mises au point. Elle avait trop à faire pour se préoccuper des états d'âmes du garçon et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas non plus le temps de passer sa soirée à argumenter sur sa propension formidable à se mettre dans des situations ubuesques et dangereuses. Il se renfrogna d'autant plus et ils terminèrent le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune dans un silence pesant. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'apaiser et il lui semblait impossible, à cet instant, de le laisser partir sans en avoir remis une couche. Elle se ravisa cependant en repensant à ses propres réactions, à l'époque où elle avait son âge. Ça ne servait à rien de l'assommer sous des ordres, des réprimandes et des conseils. Il n'appliquerait pas les premiers, n'entendrait pas les deuxièmes et n'écouterait pas les troisièmes. On n'est pas fils de Maraudeur pour rien.

Elle lâcha le mot de passe devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui pivota pour laisser la voie libre au jeune homme. Il lui lança un regard hésitant, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait s'éclipser théâtralement ou s'excuser. La seconde option lui plaisait assez mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de passer d'elle au portrait, du portrait à elle. Elle ne lui simplifiait pas la vie mais la réciproque était si vrai qu'elle n'allait pas lui mâcher le travail, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pencha la tête et vérifia que personne ne les écoutait. De toute façon, ce ne serait rien de plus que l'avis formel d'un professeur à son élève.

« Vous avez entendu le directeur. Vous ne sortez pas avant demain.

\- Oui, professeur.

\- Et préparez-vous bien à votre troisième épreuve. Désarmement, Stupéfixion au minimum. »

Il acquiesça lentement et souffla un « bonne nuit » à peine audible. Elle le regarda entrer et fit signe au tableau de se refermer. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers ses appartements – ce qu'elle faisait avant que n'intervienne l'accident de Croupton. Quoi qui ait pu arriver au vieil homme, elle était presque certaine qu'on ne le reverrait pas de sitôt… En tout cas vivant. En laissant Maugrey derrière elle, dans la forêt, elle avait accepté l'idée même de le voir mort d'ici peu de temps.

Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? S'interposer ? Il l'aurait sans doute assommée, comme il avait assommé Krum d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si elle avait tenté une approche plus frontale, peut-être même se serait-il lassé de l'avoir dans les jambes et peut-être l'aurait-il tout simplement mise hors course – définitivement. Croupton junior en aurait été capable, plus jeune. Sa version adulte et travestie l'était au moins tout autant. Si elle voulait prouver le mensonge dont il était drapé, elle devait recueillir des preuves et ce serait impossible s'il venait à devenir plus paranoïaque encore. La seule certitude qu'elle avait, c'est qu'il avait les mains aussi liées qu'elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas approcher Harry de trop près sans risquer d'attirer l'attention. Il n'y avait donc plus, dans l'histoire, qu'elle et lui. Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Faussement prudente mais véritablement patiente, elle passa son temps entre ses cours et la surveillance des entraînements des deux champions de Poudlard. Elle se serait volontiers passée de ceux de Diggory, mais elle n'était pas sensée être partiale et devait soutenir les deux jeunes hommes de la même manière… Et ce même si elle n'éprouvait qu'un intérêt limité pour ce dernier. Après tout, sa vision était biaisée. Sirius, mis au courant par Harry de son escapade nocturne, réagit à peu près de la même manière qu'elle en lui ordonnant de ne jamais refaire une chose pareille. Sans nul doute le garçon avait dû mal réagir, en voyant que même son irrévérencieux de parrain ne le soutenait pas. Il ne lui restait plus que Remus et il aurait eu tout ce qui restait des Maraudeurs sur son dos. _Ce serait oublié Peter…_ Mais dans son esprit, Peter n'existait plus. Il était mort, en tout cas le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui. Et c'était bien moins douloureux à supporter.

Elle mesurait le temps qui passait par la pousse accélérée des haies constituant le labyrinthe de la troisième épreuve et à la fréquence de ses discussions nocturnes avec son frère. Il voulait s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux, sans jamais comprendre qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais pouvait-elle seulement lui en vouloir ? Elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. Remus lui-même ne réagissait pas plus, dans ses lettres. Tout juste exprimait-il la hâte de la retrouver pendant les vacances et lui réitérait-il ses conseils. Peut-être saisissait-il un peu mieux l'incongruité de la situation de Vega Black décidant de ne rien faire face à un mystère menaçant potentiellement son filleul et toute l'école. La confiance que les deux hommes de sa vie avait en elle les perdrait – ou la perdrait, elle n'était pas encore certaine.

La seule certitude qu'elle avait résidait en l'imminence de la troisième épreuve et en l'absence totale de tâche qui lui aurait été confiée. Tout résidait entre les mains de Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff et, plus surprenant et plus inquiétant, entre celles de Maugrey. _Entre celles de l'homme qui se faisait passer pour lui._ Et elle eut beau se proposer, rien n'y fit. Elle devait veiller à la bonne conduite des examens, sans se préoccuper du Tournoi, tandis que son collègue se chargerait de placer la Coupe au centre du labyrinthe la veille de la dernière étape. Elle n'en retira qu'une satisfaction : elle était sure et certaine qu'à cet instant précis il ne serait pas en train de la surveiller ou de travailler. _A vos marques, prêt…_


	27. Chapter 27 - Crucior

**A/N :** Comme d'habitude, petite review des commentaires... Et ouah, je ne sais pas qui tu es exactement cher Guest, mais quel commentaire ! Je suis ravie de voir que l'on peut s'impliquer autant dans cette fanfiction, et surprise que l'on puisse autant détester Vega. Elle n'est pas parfaite, c'est évident, et ce n'est pas la personne la plus altruiste du monde, mais je gage que les prochains chapitres devraient te permettre de réviser un peu ton jugement. Si tu désires que nous en discutions, n'hésite pas à te faire un compte et à m'envoyer un message !

Quoiqu'il en soit, **warning** pour ce chapitre quelque peu violent. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XIII – Crucior

Elle profita de l'absence des élèves – tous pris par leurs examens ou par la présence de leur famille, pour les champions, pour se faufiler dans les recoins les plus lointains du château, ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche et s'en envoler. Elle ne put profiter de l'ivresse du vol que trop peu de temps, puisqu'elle atteignit le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en deux ou trois battements d'ailes. Elle remercia Merlin que les fondateurs aient eu la merveilleuse idée d'y accoler un minuscule balcon normalement inaccessible et se changea de nouveau en humaine pour ouvrir la fenêtre et se glisser dans la pièce.

Elle était beaucoup plus rangée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue. Les fioles étaient alignées, les livres, classées, quelques copies traînaient ça et là, donnant à l'ensemble un air moins artificiel. Elle s'attela immédiatement à sa recherche de Polynectar, d'ingrédients le composant ou, qui sait, d'un journal relatant les mensonges du faux professeur. Elle se fit la plus discrète et la moins bruyante possible, replaçant systématiquement les objets déplacés à leur emplacement originel, refermant tous les coffres qu'elle pouvait ouvrir. Quand elle arriva à la plus grosse des boîtes, elle retint son souffle. C'était celle qui contenait le Trophée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que rien ni personne ne l'observait. Les Glaces à l'Ennemi et les capteurs de dissimulation étaient couverts de tentures. Tout juste entendait-elle les échos des étages inférieurs. Elle prit son souffle et le découvrit. Il était fait tout de verre, cerclé par de l'argent. Il brillait faiblement, comme si une source de lumière bleutée l'éclairait de l'intérieur. Et il était vide. Sa baguette en main, elle en parcourut l'objet lentement. Il n'y avait pas de trace de magie noire, pas de sortilèges visiblement létal ou dangereux. Elle poursuivit néanmoins son analyse… Et bien lui en prit.

Au bout d'un long moment, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'arrêter d'inspecter le Trophée, quelque chose apparut sur la surface de ses deux poignées. Une fine pellicule plus bleue encore que l'éclat de la coupe. Elle plissa les yeux et s'y concentra. Il avait été transformé en Portoloin quelques heures auparavant et celui qui avait prononcé le sortilège s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour le cacher. Elle s'écarta, le regard toujours fixé sur l'objet qui avait repris sa couleur habituelle. Elle n'était pas capable de savoir où il menait sans s'y rendre elle-même et elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. _C'est à Dumbledore d'aviser._ Elle referma la boîte et reprit sa fouille. Aussi méthodique pût-elle être, elle ne parvint dans un premier temps pas à mettre la main sur quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Tout était aseptisé, pour un peu elle se serait crue dans le bureau de Remus l'an passé – à ceci près que même lui était moins précautionneux. Elle dût ouvrir plusieurs doubles tiroirs avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

C'était une petite boîte en bois, d'apparence austère et sans verrou. Elle était pleine de fioles vides, mais c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. En en ébouchant une, l'odeur puissante du Polynectar emplit ses narines et elle bénit l'imprudence de Fol Œil. Elle ne la prit pas en entier elle se contenta de dissimuler un des flacons dans la poche de sa robe et la rangea. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour faire réagir ses collègues. Pour le reste, ce serait à eux d'aviser et d'agir. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'éterniser là, au risque de se faire attraper. Elle balaya la pièce du regard, vérifiant que tout était à sa place, et elle retourna vers la fenêtre. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle entendit des cris étouffés remonter de ce qui ressemblait à une malle de voyage. Elle suspendit son geste et s'en approcha, prudente. Elle bougeait légèrement, comme si quelque chose y était caché. Et vu les cris, ce quelque chose était plutôt un quelqu'un. Elle déglutit, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Elle en avait assez fait… Et elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir de toute façon ! Les cris reprirent de plus belle et c'en fut fini de ses hésitations.

La malle était fermée par sept serrures, ouvrant probablement sept contenants différents. Elle était tout à fait capable de les forcer, mais elle n'avait absolument pas confiance en l'imposteur à qui elle appartenait. Comment savoir duquel des sept compartiments provenaient les plaintes ? La baguette sortie, elle s'agenouilla et réfléchit. Selon toute probabilité, ce devait être la septième… Elle n'enfermerait personne si elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir six autres serrures pour dissuader quiconque de fouiller. Elle déglutit. _Allohomo…_

« Professeur Orgall. »

Elle se figea. Son cœur rata un battement. Il lui fallut une dizaine de secondes avant de se redresser lentement et de se tourner en direction de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. De l'homme à qui appartenaient la malle, le coffret et le bureau. Un sifflement aigu résonnait à son oreille, couvrant jusqu'au bruit de son cœur affolé. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas l'entendre arriver ? Il boitait, sa jambe claquait à chaque pas, comment avait-elle pu ? Elle se ressaisit progressivement, de toute façon incapable de nier l'évidence. Tout juste pouvait-elle désormais espérer que quelqu'un vienne à l'appeler.

« Professeur Maugrey je…

\- Arrêtons là l'hypocrisie, hm ? » Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas claudiquant, le visage secoué de tics. « Que faites-vous dans mon bureau ?

\- La porte était ouverte, j'ai entendu du bruit et…

\- La porte était verrouillée. Et elle l'était toujours quand je suis entrée. La fenêtre, en revanche…

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, » croassa-t-elle. « Nous sommes beaucoup trop haut pour que n'importe qui puisse escalader jusqu'ici.

\- Escalader, certes. Mais voler… »

Elle déglutit difficilement. Encore une chose qu'il savait sur elle – une chose que personne à part ses plus proches amis ne connaissait. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un second, à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle. Elle buta contre la malle qui cessa de tressauter. Si seulement elle était sortie, si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide ! _Remus, Sirius, vous n'allez pas me rater._ Cette pensée aurait pu la faire sourire si elle n'était pas tout simplement terrifiée. Il était Bartemius Croupton Junior. Il était un Mangemort. Et il savait exactement qui elle était, ce qu'elle faisait et ce pourquoi elle était là. Elle approcha machinalement sa main de sa baguette rangée, sous le regard réprobateur de l'homme. Son visage déjà déformé n'en était que plus effrayant, d'autant que son œil magique roulait dans son orbite comme pour rechercher la moindre trace d'effraction, le moindre vol. Elle sentit sa respiration se ralentir à mesure que le rythme de son cœur faisait de même. Rester calme. Quoiqu'il arrive, rester calme.

« Je ne te conseille pas de faire ça, Vega Black. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques.

\- Oh, si. » Il n'était plus temps de faire semblant. « Je sais qui vous êtes. Croupton Junior.

\- Quelle remarquable enquêtrice tu fais. J'avais été prévenu, mais à ce point… Même Dumbledore n'y aura vu que du feu.

\- Prévenu par qui ? Qui vous a parlé de moi ?

\- Mais Peter, évidemment. Quand on tue quelqu'un, jeune femme, on le fait bien ou on ne le fait pas. »

 _Evidemment._ Qui d'autre que lui pouvait savoir autant de choses sur elle ? Qui d'autre que lui pouvait être lâche au point d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper d'elle ? Elle acquiesça le coup, les yeux fermés l'espace d'une seconde. Elle aurait dû le tuer, ce soir là. Ils auraient dû le faire, alors même qu'Harry leur ordonnait de lui laisser la vie sauve. Sa miséricorde allait tous les perdre. Sa propre faiblesse allait la perdre. Elle se décala pour reculer encore, adossée cette fois à la fenêtre. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'imaginer prendre la fuite qu'elle évita de peu un sort qui vint faire fondre le loquet de sa dernière issue. Quand bien même le sortilège n'était pas sensé la toucher, Croupton n'aurait visiblement pas regretté que ce soit le cas.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, là où le Trophée était posé, toujours dans sa belle boîte. Il la suivit du regard et se fendit d'un sourire. Sur le visage couturé de Fol Œil, le rictus paraissait encore plus monstrueux. Elle frissonna, incapable de contenir sa peur. Cet homme avait torturé deux Aurors. Il avait probablement tué une dizaine d'autres sorciers avant que son maître ne tombe. D'une manière ou d'une autre, lui aussi s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Il était tout ce que Sirius avait été accusé d'être – à ceci près que lui l'était réellement. Elle tenta d'avaler sa salive mais sa bouche, sa gorge étaient parcheminées. C'était comme tenter d'avaler de la poussière.

« Puisque nous pouvons être honnête l'un envers l'autre, » reprit-elle, faussement assurée. « Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous faites à Poudlard. Vous voulez tuer Harry Potter ?

\- C'est au Seigneur des Ténèbres de disposer du garçon comme il l'entendra.

\- Voldemort est…

\- Tu oses prononcer son nom ! » s'exclama le faux professeur, mi-ravi mi-furieux. « Quelle témérité face au danger !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

\- Tu devrais. Ou tu devrais en tout cas avoir peur du Seigneur. Il sera de retour… Demain soir, au plus tard. »

Il exultait, apparemment ravi de son effet. Peut-être aussi sans doute de voir son maître revenir. Elle se sentit pâlir. Elle devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il fallait l'empêcher de nuire, le neutraliser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Arrachant sa baguette de sa poche, elle le pointa et songea au sort qui avait failli la toucher l'an dernier. _« Sectumsempra ! »_ s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant vivement à l'approche de la contre-attaque.

Là où elle était un instant plus tôt, un trou noir et fumant l'avait remplacée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'elle se protégea in extremis d'un second sort. Il avait lui aussi évité son attaque. Une vague de nausée lui tordit le ventre brusquement et elle lutta pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner. Etait-ce la situation, l'odeur de brulé ? Elle n'en savait rien et ce n'était pas sa priorité. Elle répliqua aussi rapidement que possible et, autour d'eux, les fioles se mirent à tomber dans un bruit de carillon. Quelques pages déchirées voletaient ça et là entre eux, arrachées à leur ouvrage par les sortilèges échangés. Il fallut plusieurs échanges avant qu'enfin elle parvienne à le toucher. L'acte n'était loyal – elle avait visé dans le dos, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de l'être. Sa baguette avait volé à l'autre bout de la pièce et il s'était effondré, déstabilisé. Une vague de satisfaction l'emplit, qu'elle chassa vertement en s'avançant vers lui. Il grognait au sol, apparemment sonné.

« Vous êtes rouillé, si je puis me permettre. Toutes ces années passées reclus je ne sais où ne vous ont pas arrangé.

\- Ah, oui… Reclus, hein, » grogna Croupton en se redressant légèrement. « Mon cher père s'est chargé de me garder loin de la société. Mais on ne peut pas contrôler quelqu'un indéfiniment, n'est-ce pas ? Quel dommage que l'esclave se soit retourné contre le pauvre vieux maître.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Vous avez tué votre père ?

\- Oh oui, je l'ai tué. » Il éclata d'un rire malsain. « Si peu de temps après que tu te soies enfuies, dans la forêt. C'était sage, d'ailleurs. Plus sage que ce tu fais là.

\- Vous êtes désarmé et je vous mets en joug. Soyez un peu plus cohérent.

\- Et toi plus prudente, Vega Black. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de chercher à comprendre le sens de ses paroles qu'il se précipita sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tentait déjà de lui prendre sa baguette des mains. Alastor Maugrey était un homme d'un certain âge, mais il était toujours massif et elle ne faisait pas le poids face au sien et à sa prise. Elle eut beau se débattre et tenter de lui asséner coups de pieds et coups de poing, il finit par la maîtriser et elle vit avec horreur sa baguette passer de ses doigts aux siens. Il l'observa un instant, autour à moitié appuyé sur elle et se redressa. Les yeux écarquillés, Vega ne pouvait qu'assister impuissante à ce qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre.

Et la douleur arriva. Elle n'avait jamais connu pareille souffrance, ce n'était pas seulement physique, c'était mental, c'était intestin et extérieur, c'était absolument tout et son contraire et ça faisait _mal, si mal, que ça s'arrête…_ Elle se tordait contre les dalles glaciales du bureau, sous les yeux luisants de Croupton qui semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à l'entendre hurler. Elle n'entendait, ne voyait rien de plus que sa douleur. Et ça durait, durait, des heures durant, des jours, des années, à en perdre la notion du temps. Elle aurait pu être Vega ou Eva, jeune ou plus vieille, ça ne changeait rien. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser. Quand tout s'arrêta, elle poussa un gémissement ténu et se recroquevilla instinctivement, comme pour prévenir une nouvelle attaque.

« Pauvre petite Vega Black, » minauda son bourreau. « Elle essaye de sauver tout le monde depuis le début et regardez la, étendue sur le sol comme une pauvre petite poupée. Tout comme ton lâche de frère dans sa cellule. Tu sais que je l'ai un peu connu, avant que ma douce mère ne vienne me remplacer à Azkaban ? Un beau garçon, sans nul doute. Je me demande à quoi tu ressembleras, quand tu y seras.

\- Vous… Vous…

\- Moi, moi ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bientôt de retour, et je serai à ses côtés. Et toi, tu n'auras rien pu faire contre ça, comme tes petits copains les Potter. Ton filleul sera bientôt mort mais toi… Toi, non, toi et ton frère, vous retournerez en prison jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Mais d'abord… »

Sa voix était comme du miel, mais un miel dans lequel baignerait la vermine la plus noire. Elle perdit toute capacité à réfléchir quand la douleur recommença. _Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête, pitié, que ça s'arrête…_ Et derrière la souffrance, la terrible, la pure souffrance, il y avait toujours cette nausée étrange qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, comme une boule de chaleur dans son ventre qui la brûlait, la brûlait encore plus que la douleur, la douleur. Tout tournait en boucle dans son esprit, sans qu'elle parvienne à s'accrocher à la moindre pensée cohérente. Faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, appeler quelqu'un, tout, rien, mais quelque chose, que ça s'arrête ! Que ça s'arrête ! Azkaban, la mort, tout mais pas ça, tout si ça pouvait arrêter la douleur !

Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une éternité plus tard et elle sentit de grosses larmes couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse ou de la colère. Elle ne ressentait rien, sinon un vide réconfortant. Elle haletait, gémissait, comme une enfant prise en plein cauchemar. Elle se tourna vers le mur le plus proche, comme si elle allait pouvoir s'y fondre, y disparaître une fois pour toute. Le regard de Croupton était toujours fixé sur elle, sans sembler pouvoir la lâcher. L'aurait-elle surpris qu'elle y aurait pu toute l'étendue de sa folie et toutes les horreurs qu'ils prévoyaient. _Je ne vais pas sortir de ce bureau vivante,_ songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux jusqu'à en tirer de nouvelles larmes. Mais qu'importe. Tout valait mieux que ça.

« C'est donc à ça que se réduit la noble famille Black ? A un fugitif et à une gamine pleurnicharde ? Et dire que vous auriez pu être les plus glorieux lieutenant du Seigneur…

\- Non…

\- Hm ? Tu dis ?

\- Non… Nous ne serons jamais soumis à Voldemort…

\- Peter m'avait aussi prévenu de ton… Opiniâtreté. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles tu te doutes que tu ne pourras pas plus sortir d'ici, » expliqua-t-il, comme des regrets dans la voix. « Ce serait risquer de te voir courir dans les bras de Dumbledore et je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque.

\- Le Trophée… Pourquoi… ?

\- Oh, le Portoloin ? J'imagine que je te dois bien ça. »

Il s'assit non loin d'elle. Où, elle ne le sut pas, les yeux toujours obstinément fermés. Mais ce n'était pas loin. Elle sentit les effluves de son Polynectar de là où elle était. Dans ses gesticulations, elle avait brisé la fiole qu'elle avait récupérée et elle sentait les éclats de verre entrer dans ses chairs. Mais ce n'était rien, à côté de ce qu'elle avait pu subir jusqu'ici. Elle déglutit et retint un sanglot.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle se serait moquée de cet imbécile qui osait tout lui révéler au risque qu'elle s'échappe et divulgue tout son plan au directeur. Mais elle savait que ce serait sans doute la dernière chose qu'elle entendrait et qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Ce n'était pas mieux que l'Endoloris. Il allait lui dire tout ce qui était prévu, tout ce qui allait arriver à Harry, à Remus, à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se serait arrachée les tympans si elle l'avait pu. Elle fut pourtant obligée d'entendre et d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et chaque mot provoquait chez elle une terreur de plus en plus violente.

« Il emmènera Harry jusqu'au cimetière de Little Hangleton et enfin mon maître pourra être ramenée à la vie. Pour ce qui est du garçon… Il sera enfin mort, quatorze ans trop tard mais enfin mort. Les choses reprendront là elles s'étaient arrêtées et ce sera la fin des moldus, des nés-moldus et des sangs de bourbe. Dumbledore appartiendra bientôt à l'histoire, tout comme cette école… Tout comme toi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas battre Dumbledore, » gémit-elle. « C'est le sorcier… Le plus puissant de cette époque.

\- Personne ne peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Personne… Ah oui… C'est vrai, personne sauf un bébé d'un an. »

Douleur. Evidemment. A force, elle aurait presque pu retenir une sorte de régularité dans les vagues successives de souffrance. Un brasier lancinant, interne, qui aurait réduit en cendre le château lui-même. Un froid glacial à en éteindre les plus puissants volcans. L'écartèlement. Cette horrible sensation d'être traversée par des dizaines, des centaines de rasoirs. Tout mélangé, parfois. Et ça recommençait, parfois dans le désordre, parfois dans l'ordre, et c'était comme une litanie funeste qui tournait, tournait, tournait. Elle en oubliait son nom, son âge, qui elle était et pourquoi elle souffrait. Et les yeux de Croupton, eux, ne la quittaient pas.

Il parlait sans discontinuer, de son enfermement, des Mangemorts qui ne tarderaient pas à revenir à leur maître, des Londubat qui avaient enduré la même torture qu'elle des heures durant. Des Potter. De Peter. De tout ce qu'il savait sur elle. Sur Sirius. Sur Remus. D'Harry. De sa mort prochaine. De la sienne, aussi. Mais elle n'écoutait pas, n'entendait pas. Sans doute ne parlait-il pas pour elle, mais pour se rassurer sur ses chances. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il était fou à lier. L'un ou l'autre, peu lui importait de toute façon.

Ce qui importa plus, ce fut lorsqu'il leva le sortilège. Elle avait la gorge sèche de trop crier, les yeux brûlants de trop pleurer et ses paumes étaient sanguinolentes de souffrir la prise de ses ongles. Elle toussota et ouvrit légèrement les paupières. Elle n'avait vue que sur les pieds d'une chaise vide. Combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle était entrée par la fenêtre ? Il faisait toujours jour. Elle n'avait pas faim. Juste cette nausée persistante qui revenait à chaque fois que la douleur s'échappait. Et ses blessures qui semblaient s'éveiller. Ses hématomes, ses coupures. Son esprit vacillant.

Elle aperçut non loin l'ombre de son tortionnaire. Il faisait les cent pas. Il devait s'être lassé de l'entendre hurler sans but. Une partie d'elle-même se réjouissait de l'idée que c'était bientôt fini. Une autre s'arcboutait et luttait contre le principe même de la fin. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas la force de faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'attendre qu'il se décide. Elle pivota juste pour pour se trouver face à lui. Il s'agenouilla et saisit son visage dans ses doigts calleux. Enfin, ceux de Maugrey.

« Il est l'heure, je dois y aller. Donc toi aussi. Qu'est ce que c'était que le sort que tu voulais me lancer, déjà… » Il parut réfléchir. « Ah, oui. Sectumsempra. J'ai connu un homme qui se faisait un plaisir de l'utiliser aussi souvent que possible. Bien sûr, je pourrais utiliser un autre sortilège impardonnable, mais ce serait un peu ruiner l'effet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pourquoi faire simple, » grogna-t-elle. « Quand on peut faire mal ?

\- Exactement. Mais je vais plutôt utiliser ma baguette. La tienne est… Trop rigide pour moi. »

Il lâcha donc sa baguette qui rebondit au sol avant de s'immobiliser. Elle était proche. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour la saisir, mais ce serait risquer de souffrir encore un peu plus. Elle se contenta de la regarder fixement. Sur le sol foncé, son bois de cèdre ressortait avec vigueur. Plus de vigueur qu'elle n'en possédait encore. Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres et se redressa un peu, juste assez pour le voir la viser. _Pardon, Remus, pardon, pardon…_

L'incantation ne tarda pas et ses effets avec elle. Oh, bien sûr, la douleur n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qu'elle avait pu endurer mais elle était tellement plus réelle, tellement plus… Physique. Ce fut comme si son corps entier avait été lacéré, couvert de profondes entailles dont s'échappait déjà des flots de sang. Elle hoqueta, son goût affreusement métallique grimpant jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ce ne serait pas si long, finalement. Ce serait même plutôt court. Il lui suffisait de rester allongée là, à regarder Croupton sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Bientôt tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir. Non… Pas un souvenir… Pas le sien, en tout cas. Pas si elle mourrait.

Son esprit se rebella à cette idée avec une force qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir. Elle se tourna sur le ventre et se traîna en gémissant jusqu'à sa baguette. Le bruit humide qu'elle émit aurait suffi à lui faire perdre connaissance s'il n'y avait eu que ça. Elle assura sa prise sur l'objet et garda les yeux obstinément ouverts. _Tiens, Vega, tiens bon…_ Elle déglutit difficilement en tentant de se concentrer. Peine perdue. Elle ne parvenait qu'à penser à Harry, seul dans le labyrinthe. _Non… Un souvenir heureux… Une idée heureuse…_ Les vacances… Oui, c'était bientôt les vacances, et elle les passerait avec lui, avec son frère, avec Remus. Comme une famille. Une famille… _« Expecto… »_ Elle sentait ses forces la quitter mais elle s'accrochait à cette image, ce doux rêve qu'elle caressait depuis des années, des décennies même. Une famille. Une vraie famille. _« Expecto Patronum… Expecto… Expecto… Expecto Patronum ! »_ Un filet argenté s'échappa de sa baguette pour bientôt se transformer en un énorme loup. _Dumbledore… Minerva…_ L'animal sembla l'observer un instant avant de foncer dans le mur et de le traverser. Elle se laissa alors retomber sur le sol, la joue baignant dans son propre sang. Se laisser aller… Se serait tellement plus simple. Il n'y aurait plus de regrets, plus de douleur.

Plus de Remus, plus de Sirius. Plus d'Harry. Elle ne vivait plus pour elle-même depuis des années. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Ses doigts crispés se desserraient lentement, ses yeux peinaient à rester ouverts mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes, bientôt quelqu'un serait là. Quelqu'un la sauverait et elle pourrait leur dire que Maugrey… Croupton… Lequel des deux, déjà ?

Ses pensées se brouillaient à mesure que sa vue s'obscurcissait et que ses membres s'engourdissaient. Elle n'était plus certaine de savoir si ce fracas était celui de la porte ou de son cœur qui luttait pour amener un sang absent jusqu'à ses organes malmenés. Si les voix étaient dans sa tête ou autour d'elle. Si les mains qu'elle sentait sur ses épaules, ses bras, étaient réelles ou si elles étaient un pur produit de son imagination. _Alors c'est comme ça… Lily, James, pourquoi est-ce si agréable de partir ?_ Un sourire fantomatique étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait les paupières. Pourquoi résistait-elle, déjà ?

« Mi-va ! Ai- moi, elle d- -tre so-ée au -lus vi- ! »

 _Laissez-moi… Je les rejoins…_ Une brusque lumière vint aveugler ses yeux clos, tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait dans son corps roidi.

Et le noir.


	28. Chapter 28 - Eyes closed

**A/N :** Comme tu peux le voir, Enora Swen, non, ce n'est pas la fin ! Et j'espère qu'elle se rachètera à tes yeux, chère Guest. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – Eyes closed to be soon opened

Ce fut de ses mains qu'elle reprit conscience en premier. Des draps sous les doigts de sa main droite. De celle qui tenait la gauche. De sa douceur. Des calles qu'il y avait pourtant ça et là. Vint ensuite le tour de ses jambes, immobiles sous les draps. Sa tête, lourdement appuyée sur deux oreillers. Son corps entier étendu sur un lit. Les sons qui l'entouraient, les voix chuchotant au dessus d'elle. Les odeurs de médicaments et d'aseptisant. La lumière franche d'une lampe non loin. _Je suis vivante,_ songea-t-elle. _Je suis vivante._ Elle avait tenu bon, d'une manière ou d'une autre. _Harry. Oh mon dieu, Harry._

Elle lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, puis pour bouger les doigts. Ceux qui les serraient se relâchèrent immédiatement et l'homme à son chevet se pencha vers elle. Elle cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprises, incapable de reconnaître son visage tant sa vision était floue. Elle balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles tandis qu'il l'enjoignait à rester calme. _Remus._ Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et elle renonça à s'asseoir. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière et, enfin, distinguer les contours de son visage. Elle sentit sa deuxième main caresser ses cheveux. Elle sourit faiblement.

« Remus… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je te veille, actuellement. Et je discutais avec ton médecin.

\- Très drôle… Je suis où ? Depuis combien de temps ?

\- A Sainte Mangouste. Deux jours, » répondit-il, plus sérieux. « Personne n'imaginait que tu te réveilles avant encore longtemps.

\- Deux jours… E-Et Harry ? Le Tournoi ? Croupton ?

\- Calme-toi, calme-toi. Je vais tout te dire mais reste calme. »

Elle tergiversa mais finit par acquiescer. Il regarda alors autour. Il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, sinon eux deux. Le médecin était parti, sans doute congédié par Remus. Elle serra doucement sa main et respira profondément. Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, c'était comme demander à la tornade qui ravageait sa tête de s'apaiser. Elle avait trop de questions, trop d'inquiétudes et elle sentait une sourde culpabilité serrer sa poitrine. Et il dut le voir, puisqu'il s'assit doucement près d'elle et prit une inspiration. _Il y a tant à dire ?_ Elle déglutit.

« Tu as vite été retrouvée, mais l'épreuve a tout de même eu lieu. Le Ministre a considéré que tu avais eu un accident en fouillant dans le bureau de Maugrey.

\- De Croupton junior.

\- Je sais, Nocta. Je sais. Mais laisse-moi continuer. » Il fronça les sourcils, imperceptiblement. « Bref, l'épreuve a eu lieu. Fleur a abandonné, Krum a été dominé par le labyrinthe. Cédric et Harry sont arrivés en même temps à l'arrivée et ils ont saisi le trophée en même temps.

\- C'était un Porto-

\- Nocta. Ils ont été envoyés dans un cimetière, probablement celui de Little Hangleton. Cédric… A été immédiatement tué. Par Peter. » Elle ferma les yeux un instant, mais il continua. « Il a ramené… Voldemort grâce au sang d'Harry. Les Mangemorts encore en liberté sont arrivés.

\- Harry, est-ce qu'il est…

\- Il l'a attaqué. Leurs baguettes se sont connectées et celle de Voldemort a subi le _Priori Incantatum_. Harry a vu apparaître Cédric, le jardinier des Jédusor, Bertha Jorkins et… »

Il détourna le regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait vu. Le sortilège avait fait remonter toutes les incantations produites par la baguette, du plus récent au plus ancien. Et ce n'était que des sortilèges de mort. Alors les fantômes des victimes étaient revenus, l'espace d'un instant. Et les dernières personnes tuées par Voldemort avant son annihilation n'étaient autres que ses parents. James et Lily. Elle frissonna et porta une main tremblante à son visage. Elle aurait dû partir, ne pas se laisser distraire par la malle de Maugrey. Elle aurait pu éviter ça. Elle aurait _dû_ éviter ça. Il y eut un long silence entre eux, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa d'abord briser. Elle finit par lui murmurer de continuer. Il hésita, mais obtempéra.

« Ils l'ont aidé à s'enfuir. Il a pu courir vers la Coupe, saisir Cédric, et revenir à Poudlard. Croupton l'a emmené et l'a interrogé sur Voldemort. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que Dumbledore comprenne. Il a été livré aux détraqueurs après avoir tout révélé sous Veritaserum.

\- Comment va Harry ? Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

\- Pas physiquement, non, » commença-t-il. La voyant pâlir, il s'empressa de continuer. « Il n'a rien. Il est choqué, mais il n'y a rien de plus normal.

\- Et Maugrey, le vrai ? Il est vivant ?

\- Oui, il est en convalescence, mais il va bien. »

Elle respira profondément et se redressa lentement, assise sur son lit. Elle avait causé tout ça. Elle aurait dû résister, prévenir le directeur, faire quelque chose. Elle baissa la tête et serra les dents. Peine perdue. _Voldemort est revenu._ Il était revenu. Tout allait recommencer. Tout ce qui était arrivé, toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient tous connus, elles allaient revenir. Elle balbutia de nouveau, coupée par les sanglots qui montaient dans sa poitrine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les retenir que Remus l'attira contre lui, sa joue contre son torse. Et elle laissa couler ses larmes, sa culpabilité. C'était sans doute moins douloureux.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, immobiles, songeant tous les deux à ce qui n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, terrifiée à l'idée même de devoir revivre la même chose que quinze ans auparavant. Elle n'avait plus l'âge d'être insouciante. Elle était ressortie brisée de la première guerre, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'espoir quant à une nouvelle. Elle avait tout perdu. Que lui restait-il à perdre, si ce n'est le peu de personnes qui aient survécu à Voldemort une première fois ? _Il est revenu…_

« Je vais chercher Sirius, » lui murmura-t-il. « Il attend à la maison que tu te réveilles.

\- Quoi ? Il ne peut pas venir c'est trop…

\- Tu as une cheminée dans ta chambre. Dumbledore s'est chargé de la connecter à votre salon. Tu restes ici ? Je fais rentrer le médecin, en attendant.

\- Où tu veux que j'aille ? Je tiens à peine assise. »

Elle haussa les épaules et le regarda sortir de la pièce. Elle repoussa les draps et s'assit en tailleur. Elle était drapée dans une robe d'un bleu fade – bleu hôpital. Elle observa les environs, jusqu'à ce que son regard s'accroche au reflet que lui renvoyait un petit miroir pendu près de la porte. Elle s'y voyait mal, mais elle ne transpirait pas la santé, c'était évident. Sa peau était crayeuse, ses cheveux ternes, ses yeux pâles et hagards. Il y avait de larges cernes jusque sur ses pommettes. Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'apprêtait à s'en approcher pour constater les dégâts quand la porte se rouvrit sur un Médicomage, un dossier à la main.

Il lui sourit, se présenta – Docteur Sewell. Il lui rappela ce qui lui était arrivé, même si elle n'en avait rien oublié. Il lui fit la liste de tout ce qu'elle avait subi comme intervention, et Merlin, il y en avait beaucoup. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite, à moitié concentrée. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Voldemort et à Harry, surtout à Harry. Et il s'en rendit compte puisqu'il finit par se taire. Il l'observa fixement pendant un long moment, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose chez elle. Elle ne revint à lui que lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Il pencha alors la tête et posa son dossier.

« Mlle Orgall. Vous ne m'écoutez pas.

\- Je suis désolée, docteur, » soupira-t-elle. « J'ai trop de choses en tête.

\- Je m'en doute. Cela dit je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose. Quand nous nous sommes occupés de vous, nous avons été surpris par le besoin en nutriments et en sang de votre organisme. Nous en avons donc profité pour vous étudier d'un peu plus près.

\- Je ne vous suis pas. Je ne suis pas un vampire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. En revanche… »

Un bruit d'explosion retentit et la cheminée se ralluma. Le Médicomage pivota et lui lança un regard sous-entendant qu'il reviendrait lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau seule. Elle hocha la tête, tandis que s'approchaient Remus et un énorme chien noir aux yeux inquisiteurs. _Et c'est parti._ Le premier l'avait épargnée, le second ne serait pas si tendre. Elle attendit que le loquet de la porte soit retombé pour leur sourire. En pure perte. Son frère attendit que tous les rideaux soient tirés avant de reprendre forme humaine. Il avait beau avoir plutôt fière allure, avec ses cheveux coupés et sa barbe taillée, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ils lui étaient tous destinés. Il se précipita près d'elle, sous le regard fuyant de Lupin. Il avait sans doute eu autant envie que lui de lui reprocher tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire depuis son retour à Poudlard, mais il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Ou la cruauté, c'était selon.

« Salut, Sirius.

\- 'Salut, Sirius' ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? 'Salut, Sirius' ?! » tonna-t-il instantanément. « Tu nous avais promis, _promis_ de ne pas te mêler des affaires de Maugrey !

\- Il représentait une menace pour Harry et personne ne voulait m'entendre, je devais faire quelque chose.

\- Et manquer de te faire tuer ? Dumbledore serait arrivé deux minutes plus tard, nous n'aurions plus eu que ton cadavre pour te pleurer ! »

Elle se rembrunit. Evidemment, elle avait eu tort de leur mentir. Mais ils auraient débarqué à l'école pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, si elle les avait prévenu. C'était _certain_. Elle soutint le regard de son frère, piquée dans sa fierté. Et dans sa conscience. _Je ne suis pas morte._ Mais elle aurait pu l'être. Sa survie tenait du miracle et de la chance plus que d'autre chose. Elle rejeta de côté cette chose que le médecin voulait lui annoncer, faute de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, et lui fit face sans broncher. Il cilla et serra les poings. Depuis quand jouait-il les adultes ?

« Je suis vivante. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Et ce que tu as fait n'aura servi à rien.

\- Personne ne m'écoutait, Sirius ! » Elle descendit du lit et vacilla un instant avant de se retenir au montant. « Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?!

\- Je t'aurais prévenue ! Si tu l'avais fait, je serais venu t'aider, je ne t'ai pas demandée me mentir !

\- Et tu te serais mis en danger ! Tu n'avais rien à faire autour de Poudlard !

\- Parce que tu ne t'es pas mise en danger ?! »

Le ton montait graduellement et Remus vint s'interposer entre eux, les enjoignant au calme. Elle lâcha un juron et détourna les yeux. Elle ne supportait déjà pas que Sirius lui fasse la leçon, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement le souffrir quand il avait en plus raison. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la cheminée désormais éteinte. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendu, sans rien dire. Elle avait merdé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et il avait raison, ça n'avait servi à rien, si ce n'est à manquer de mourir. Elle n'aurait pas dû mais voilà, elle l'avait fait et elle n'y pouvait rien. Et maintenant Voldemort était de retour, Harry avait assisté à la mort de ce pauvre gamin et il avait dû le combattre. Au final, rien n'aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu rester dans sa chambre ou regarder l'épreuve dans les gradins. _Un désastre, dirait Fudge._ Et sans doute l'avait-il dit.

Elle pivota vers Remus et Sirius et secoua la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de leur tenir tête. En tout cas plus maintenant. Elle soupira et revint vers eux. Son frère n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire et son amant semblait hésiter entre la défendre elle ou le soutenir lui. Une belle allégorie de leur relation à tous les trois.

« Je sais, Sirius. Mais je voulais avoir une preuve. Minerva me prenait pour une folle. Dumbledore n'était absolument disponible… En tout cas pas pour moi. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de matériel.

\- Et même si tu la leur avais apporté, cette preuve, » intervint Remus. « Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils auraient tout annulé au dernier moment ? C'était trop tard. C'est Harry que tu aurais dû aller voir.

\- Je ne pouvais rien lui dire tant que je n'étais pas certaine que Maugrey… Enfin, Croupton, était bien celui qu'il prétendait être. Il était constamment à tourner autour de lui, Remus !

\- C'était ta seule mission. » Sirius secoua la tête, visiblement dégouté. « Et tu as tout fait sauf ça. J'aurais était plus efficace que toi. Où étais-tu, pendant qu'il cherchait comment respirer sous l'eau ? Et pendant qu'il s'entrainait pour le labyrinthe ? Tu tournais autour de Croupton ?! »

Elle ferma les yeux. Oui, oui, OUI elle avait fait n'importe quoi en pensant faire le mieux. Elle avait été aveuglée. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de se remettre à couler et déglutit. Remus finit par faire son choix et venir entourer son épaule de son bras. Il la serra brièvement. Piètre consolation. Il pouvait dire ou faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'en pensait pas moins et elle le savait. Elle n'était pas digne d'être la marraine d'Harry. _James, Lily, pardonnez-moi._ Elle ne l'aurait pas fait à leur place. Oh, non. Sa prise sur son bras se resserra, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ça ne devait pas être trop

« Ça suffit, Sirius. Elle a compris. Maintenant… Il faut nous préparer à ce qui va suivre.

\- Nous préparer, » s'esclaffa l'intéressé. « Que va-t-on faire ? Monter une armée, comme à l'époque de l'Ordre ? Tu oublies que James et Lily sont morts, que Peter nous a trahi, que moi et… Bref, sommes recherchés et que Dumbledore passe déjà pour un dangereux dissident auprès de Fudge.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Où est-il ? » intervint-elle. « Que fait-il ?

\- Il est retourné chez son oncle et sa tante. Pour l'instant, c'est le seul endroit où il soit en sécurité. »

Elle hocha la tête. Evidemment. La seule chose qui comptait désormais… Qui avait toujours compté, c'était Harry. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils retournent au Square Grimmaurd et qu'ils s'organisent. Par un nouvel Ordre du Phénix ou non, peu importait. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Remus et s'approcha d'un évier en fonte fixé au mur. Elle y fit couler de l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Elle était froide, mais c'était à peine suffisant pour lui clarifier les idées. Elle respira profondément et s'observa. Elle était vivante et elle finirait par se remettre. Le plus rapidement possible. Elle ramena quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles, sur le sommet de sa tête. Un effort assez médiocre pour un résultat très moyen. Elle secoua la tête.

« Alors j'imagine que nous devons rentrer au plus vite, » déclara-t-elle. « Je vais demander au médecin de me laisser sortir.

\- Tu es encore faible, tu as besoin de repos.

\- Repos que je peux tout autant prendre à la maison.

\- Elle a raison. » Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. « Même si ça me coûte de le dire. Si tu veux vraiment qu'on reforme l'Ordre, on aura besoin de temps. Et de monde.

\- Et d'un endroit où se réunir.

\- Le Square Grimmaurd. » Elle pivota pour se placer face à eux. « Il est protégé. Je suis la Gardienne du Secret. Personne ne le sait. Remus, va avertir Dumbledore. Sirius…

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

\- Veux-tu bien rentrer à la maison ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, moqueuse. Sirius parut hésiter entre l'envie subite de la gifler et celle d'éclater de rire. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de sortir du sac qu'il avait apporté un tas de vêtements féminins qu'il lâcha sur le lit. Il grimpa dans le foyer en lui adressant un regard réprobateur et disparut dans une immense gerbe verte. Remus ne tarda pas à faire de même, non sans l'avoir embrassée. Elle caressa ses joues mal rasées et lui intima de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. _Oui, bon._

Elle se retrouva finalement seule au milieu de la pièce. Elle mit quelques secondes avant d'aller inspecter la pile de vêtements laissée par son frère. Ils sortaient d'une vieille armoire et étaient quelque peu défraichis, mais ils avaient la bienséance de lui aller. Elle pariait sur l'œil de Sirius plutôt que sur celui de Remus pour avoir su jauger correctement sa taille. Elle les enfila rapidement, ravie de quitter sa blouse d'hôpital, et fouilla dans l'armoire non loin pour y retrouver sa baguette. Elle la rangea dans une poche et récupéra le sac qui contenait ce qu'elle avait sur elle à son arrivée – une robe lacérée et encore tachée de sang, des éclats de verre, quelques papiers inutiles et des chaussures elles aussi souillées. Ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de nettoyer sa baguette, à défaut de réussir à ravoir le reste.

La porte se rouvrit alors qu'elle enfilait la veste que son frère lui avait laissée. Ça devait être une des siennes, elle reconnaissait le cuir élimé des manches et les multiples poches plates plaquées sur la poitrine. Il la portait pendant les vacances, chez les Potter, quand ils y vivaient encore. Et après, sans doute. Elle se tourna et salua le Médicomage d'un hochement de tête. Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant debout et habillée et s'approcha. Il n'avait plus de dossier dans les mains. Visiblement, ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne concernait pas son état. A moins qu'il ne connaisse le problème par cœur.

« J'ai attendu d'être certain que vous étiez seule pour revenir, » s'expliqua-t-il. « Vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Je veux retourner chez moi, si possible… Dés maintenant. Je me reposerai là-bas.

\- Vous avez frôlé la mort, mademoiselle Orgall. Vous avez beau vous sentir en forme maintenant, ce ne sera sans doute plus le cas dans quelques heures.

\- Peu importe. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et leva le menton. Comme si le médecin allait se laisser impressionner. Elle était majeure, vaccinnée, et saine d'esprit – du moins, en apparence. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de signer une décharge et de quitter l'hôpital. Il tira une chaise et s'y assit, lui faisant signe d'au moins faire de même sur le lit. Elle soupira et s'exécuta. Il semblait réfléchir à comment lui annoncer ce qu'il était sensé lui annoncer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter – et c'était légitime, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Elle croisa les jambes et se raidit légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que vous deviez me dire ?

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Je vais être direct. En recherchant la cause de votre besoin si important en énergie et en nutriments, nous avons découvert que vous étiez enceinte.

\- P-Pardon ?

\- Vous êtes enceinte, mademoiselle. »

Elle cilla. Plusieurs fois. L'information n'atteignit son cerveau qu'après un très, très long moment à fixer le Médicomage. Enceinte. _Enceinte._ Elle reprit sa respiration, incapable de comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Enfin, si, ça l'était, bien sûr mais… Depuis quand ? Elle n'avait vu Remus qu'en février, avant la seconde époque. Ça faisait presque cinq mois. Si c'était vraiment le cas, elle aurait dû le savoir plus tôt. A moins que… Elle secoua lentement la tête. Non, non. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Je… Je ne…

\- Vous n'avez pas une idée de qui serait le père ?

\- Si, si… Bien sûr, » chuchota-t-elle. « Mais je… Depuis quand ?

\- Je ne peux pas le savoir à votre place, mais entre quatre et cinq mois, probablement. Ce serait cohérent ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est… Je ne le savais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, » sourit-il, l'air rassurant. « Vous avez subi un stress important, à en croire le professeur Dumbledore. Si cela peut vous rassurer, tout va bien.

\- Je veux quand même rentrer chez…

\- Vous ferez ce que vous désirerez, mademoiselle. J'ai fait mon travail. »

Il acquiesça et jeta un œil à la cheminée, l'air suspicieux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'amuse à aller fouiner et elle aurait tout gagné. Quand il sortit de la pièce, elle baissa la tête et resta dans un état quasi-catatonique pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait beau se répêter que _si, elle était bien enceinte,_ son cerveau ne voulait rien entendre, rien comprendre. Bien sûr, à l'époque de leurs fiançailles, Remus et elle avaient évoqué l'idée d'avoir un jour un enfant. Mais à aucun moment ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait exprimé l'envie d'en avoir un. Il était terrifié à l'idée que sa maladie ne se transmette par le sang et elle n'était pas vraiment attirée par l'idée de devoir dévouer toute une partie de sa vie à un bébé. Evidemment, ces discussions avaient tourné court au moment même où les Potter avaient perdu la vie. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi plus d'un instant avant d'enclencher la procédure pour récupérer la garde d'Harry. Et Remus était parti, et son filleul lui avait filé entre les doigts. Elle s'en était voulu des années et s'était surprise, des mois durant, à imaginer ce que sa vie aurait pu être avec un tout petit être à surveiller et à aimer à la place de ses propres parents.

Et maintenant, on lui annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Depuis pratiquement cinq mois. Elle se prit à observer son ventre encore plat et parcouru de légères cicatrices rosées. Comment l'imaginer ? Et… Comment l'annoncer ? Le monde entier menaçait de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois, elle était recherchée, son frère aussi, son amant était un _loup-garou_. Les circonstances n'auraient probablement pas pu être pires. Elle se fendit d'un sourire désespéré. Qu'avait fait le sang Black au monde pour que ses possesseurs aillent de Charybde en Scylla, et de drames en horreurs sans nom ?

Il lui fallut rassembler toutes ses forces pour se relever, aller signer sa décharge et sortir de l'hôpital. Un vent coulis soufflait dehors et refroidissait l'atmosphère déjà fraîche. Elle regarda autour, vérifiant que personne n'était là pour la surveiller. Sans doute le Ministère n'imaginait-il pas qu'elle puisse sortir si tôt. A vrai dire, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi le Médicomage lui avait déconseillé de le faire. Elle était épuisée et sa tête tournait un peu. Elle se résolut à faire appel à un taxi moldu, incapable de faire le chemin à pied. Elle en héla un et s'assit à l'arrière. « _Square Grimmaurd,_ » lâcha-t-elle. Le chauffeur obtempéra, non sans l'avoir dévisagée un instant et démarra. Certes, ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment assortis et elle devait avoir un air assez étrange, avec ses cernes, ses cheveux écarlates et son air absent. De toute façon, les sorciers passaient en général pour des excentriques, même lorsqu'ils faisaient un effort pour s'intégrer parmi les moldus. Elle fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait récupéré dans l'armoire et bénit son idée de toujours garder dans son portefeuille un peu de livres moldues. Elle les posa dans la main du conducteur lorsqu'ils furent arrivés et l'incita à garder la monnaie. Son air suspicieux se changea alors en franc sourire – elle lui en avait sans doute beaucoup trop donné. Peu lui importait. Elle sortit de la voiture et attendit qu'il s'éloigne pour rejoindre la maison. Elle sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte.

Sirius avait bien travaillé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait remplacé une partie des tapisseries, de sorte que la maison semblait presque accueillante. Il restait toujours les moulures, les gargouilles au plafond qui la fixaient avec haine. A l'autre bout du couloir, le portrait de leur mère attendait d'être réveillé pour se remettre à hurler. _Bienvenue chez toi, ma vieille,_ songea-t-elle. Elle rejoignit le salon, où son frère avait élu domicile. Il était affalé sur un canapé, à moitié allongé sur un accoudoir. Il lui adressa un regard froid et revint à la lettre qu'il lisait. Elle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il ne réagit pas. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Lui aussi devait savoir. Peut-être même avant Remus… Oui, avant lui.

« Sirius ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Je t'écoute, » souffla-t-il en ne lâchant pas la missive des yeux. « Qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?

\- S'il te plaît. C'est important. »

Il attendit un instant avant de poser le parchemin sur la table basse. Ses yeux n'avaient rien d'amicaux ou de chaleureux, mais elle avait au moins son attention. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme pour cacher un ventre qu'elle n'avait pas encore. La voyant hésiter et pâlir, Sirius fronça les sourcils et se redressa. _Allez, un peu de courage._ Oui, mais c'était si facile à dire. Les choses étaient si compliquées entre eux… Pouvait-elle vraiment lui annoncer ça à lui ? En premier ? Avant le principal intéressé ? _J'ai encore plus peur de sa réaction que de celle de mon frère._

« J'ai parlé au médecin, avant de partir.

\- Et ? Il nous a dit que tu allais bien.

\- Oui, oui ! » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. « C'est… Autre chose.

\- Alors quoi ? Ne te fais pas prier, Veg, c'est insupportable.

\- Sirius. Je suis enceinte. »


	29. Chapter 29 - Open secret

**LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XV – Open secret

« Enceinte ? De… Qui ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Oui, Remus, » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Evidemment. Mais… Comment ?

\- Je dois vraiment t'expliquer ?

\- Tu l'as revu depuis que tu as quitté la maison ?

\- Oui, » avoua-t-elle. « Il est passé à Poudlard. En février. »

Il passa une main sur son visage incrédule. Toute sa colère semblait s'être évanouie, au profit d'une stupéfaction teintée d'inquiétude. Elle détourna les yeux. Après la surprise viendrait l'agacement, puis la moquerie. Elle connaissait son frère. Elle le connaissait très bien. Elle attendit que la tempête commence… Mais elle ne commença pas. Elle n'arriva pas. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son dos, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser. Elle risqua un regard vers lui. Il n'était pas agacé. Et il n'était pas moqueur. Il avait juste l'air anxieux. Comme au début de l'époque de l'Ordre, où la moindre nouvelle l'emplissait de peur à son égard. _C'était avant que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre._ Elle déglutit. Une vague nausée monta en elle. Au moins savait-elle pourquoi, désormais.

« C'est… Une… Sacrée nouvelle. » Il semblait ne pas trouver les mots. Quelque part, elle lui en était reconnaissante. « J'imagine que tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non, avec… Ce qui s'est passé cette année, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

\- Remus est au courant ?

\- Non, » souffla-t-elle. « J'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire. »

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il s'éclaircit la voix et caressa sa nuque d'un air distrait. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Il connaissait Remus aussi bien qu'elle, et il savait à quel point sa maladie l'obsédait… Qu'il le montre ou non. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de s'en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait treize ans plus tôt. Elle frissonna. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il s'enfuie. Il en serait capable. Après tout… N'était-il pas parti une première fois ? _Non… Non, ça n'a rien à voir._ Bien sûr que si, ça avait à voir. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sirius et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait au moins compter lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Il venait de lui prouver. Même s'il devait toujours lui en vouloir… Et elle le comprenait. Lui aurait-il fait un coup semblable au sien qu'elle n'aurait pas attendu qu'il se réveille pour l'assassiner de ses mains.

« Il ne te laissera pas.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu étais le premier à me dire de ne pas lui faire confiance.

\- Je sais. » Il rejeta une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Mais quoiqu'il puisse faire ou dire il ne s'autorisera pas à partir une seconde fois.

\- Et je ne l'autoriserais pas à revenir.

\- Justement.

\- Il va paniquer, » lâcha-t-elle avec une certaine lassitude. « Il va encore répéter que je ne devrais pas être avec lui et qu'il ne me mérite pas.

\- Remus est mélodramatique quand il est question de toi ou de sa maladie. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête. Sirius souriait, presque moqueur. Elle lui lança un regard empli de reproches. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'éclater de rire. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais finit par faire de même. Mélodramatique… _C'est le mot._ Même si l'entendre de la bouche de son frère équivalait pour l'hôpital à se foutre de la charité. De toute leur bande, c'était probablement lui, le plus dramatique. Toujours à surjouer. Toujours à pousser de hauts cris pour peu de choses. James l'encourageait dans son délire. Peter en rajoutait. Remus, plus calme, accumulait les petites piques sarcastiques. Elle était la seule à réussir à le battre et ce n'était pas toujours volontaire.

Merlin, qu'ils avaient tous changé. Elle se demandait parfois comment seraient James et Lily s'ils étaient encore vivants. Si le premier serait toujours cet imbécile fier et orgueilleux qu'il était plus jeune. Si la seconde lui tiendrait toujours tête avec le sourire. Elle aurait tout donné pour que l'un comme l'autre soit avec eux, dans cette maison. _Oh Lily, toi tu saurais quoi faire._ Quelle joie ça avait été, à l'époque, que l'annonce de sa grossesse. Et même si l'effervescence avait très vite été remplacée par de l'inquiétude, rien n'avait vraiment pu ternir l'excitation qui entourait la naissance d'Harry. Sirius avait manqué de perdre connaissance, quand il avait su. Quand James avait ajouté qu'il voulait qu'il soit le parrain, les deux hommes avaient bien failli s'embrasser. Elle s'était sobrement contentée de fondre en larmes quand il l'avait avertie qu'elle serait la marraine. Elle et Remus avaient littéralement couvert le bambin de tous les jouets possibles et imaginables. Quelle vie se profilait alors, pour Harry ! Quelle vie il aurait pu vivre, si ce monde n'avait pas décidé de s'abattre sur lui !

Etait-ce vraiment le destin qui était réservé à l'enfant qu'elle portait ? Perdre ses parents, ou l'un d'entre eux, dans une énième guerre dont il ne comprendrait jamais vraiment le sens ? Comment pouvait-on imaginer voir naître un bébé dans un tel climat ? Son sourire s'affadit avant de disparaître. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Le destin se jouait d'elle depuis tellement de temps qu'elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à distinguer son acharnement de son cours normal.

Elle était sur le point de se relever quand un fracas caractéristique retentit dans l'entrée. Son frère sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds, sa baguette à la main. Il s'avança jusqu'au hall, une main derrière lui pour l'inciter à ne pas bouger. Aussi obéissante qu'à l'ordinaire, elle le suivit néanmoins et se détendit en reconnaissant le directeur de Poudlard. Il leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire joyeux et replaça les plis de sa robe en s'avançant dans leur direction. Elle échangea un regard avec Sirius et ils regagnèrent le salon. Dumbledore s'assist avec une certaine élégance dans un des fauteuils et leur fit signe de faire de même. Elle resta debout, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait la fâcheuse impression qu'il venait d'interrompre un moment d'intimité tel qu'il n'y en avait pas eu entre son frère et elle depuis de trop longues années.

« Sirius, Vega, une joie de vous voir, » sourit-il sans se préoccuper de sa réticence. « Ravi de vous voir en forme.

\- Ravie de l'être. Je pensais que Remus était avec vous.

\- Il l'était, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Je l'ai envoyé aller réunir les Weasleys.

\- Les Weasleys ? » Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont actuellement les plus susceptibles d'aider Harry et donc d'aider notre cause.

\- Je vous arrête, professeur, mais quelle cause ? Nous reformons donc l'Ordre, c'est décidé ? »

Elle s'était faite plus cassante qu'elle ne l'avait voulue. Il ne s'en formalisa apparemment pas et hocha la tête. Sa gorge se serra. Evidemment. Il n'avait pas dû être trop compliqué à convaincre. Sans doute attendait-il avec impatience qu'elle se propose pour ouvrir la demeure à la future résistance. Ou l'ancienne, selon le point de vue. Elle détourna la tête et son regard s'accrocha aux cadres pendus au dessus d'une console. C'était d'anciennes photos de Poudlard. Elles avaient remplacé les antiques portraits d'ancêtres Black plus ou moins illustres. Le passé les poursuivait où qu'ils aillent. Elle attendit un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent tous que je suis Gardienne du Secret. J'écrirai l'adresse sur un morceau de parchemin et vous le ferez lire à ceux que vous voudrez mais ils ne doivent pas être au courant.

\- Ce qui est compréhensible, » lui assura-t-il, son habituel sourire calme aux lèvres. « Nous ferons comme vous le voudrez. Après tout, c'est vous la Gardienne.

\- En effet.

\- Vega, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'impliques autant dans ton…

\- Je n'ai plus dix-sept ans, Sirius. »

Elle lui lança un regard insistant et récupéra un parchemin et une plume. Elle se força à écrire en majuscules, de sorte qu'il était impossible de deviner qui les avait tracées à leur graphie. _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au 12, square Grimmaurd._ Elle attendit que l'encre sèche pour vérifier que le mot était aussi anonyme que possible. Elle sentait l'attention de Dumbledore se concentrer de plus en plus sur elle et, craignant qu'il ne devine ou qu'il ne pose trop de questions, elle retourna vers lui pour le lui coller dans la main. Il l'observa un instant et acquiesça, satisfait.

« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je dois maintenant aller le faire lire à vos futurs colocataires. Vous avez besoin d'aide pour tout organiser, peut-être ?

\- Nous nous débrouillons.

\- Très bien, alors j'imagine que je peux y retourner. A très bientôt, jeunes gens. Ne vous fatiguez pas trop. »

Il avait adressé son dernier conseil à Vega, les yeux rieurs. Elle se tendit instantanément tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un nouveau fracas. _Espèce de…_ Elle se retint et s'éloigna avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient des chambres à préparer avant que n'arrive tout ce beau monde que Dumbledore considérait comme ses alliés. Elle n'était pas certaine de connaître tous les membres de l'ancien Ordre par cœur, aussi n'essaya-t-elle pas de le reconstituer ne serait-ce que mentalement. En fin de compte, il manquerait toujours les plus importants.

Elle s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et s'éclaircit la voix. Elle n'avait pas revu Kreatur depuis son départ de la maison et elle n'avait qu'une envie relative de s'exécuter mais ils avaient besoin de lui s'il voulait que tout soit prêt à temps. Ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que toutes les chambres étaient habitables – ils n'avaient évidemment pas eu le temps de faire le tri dans _toutes_ les pièces de la maison. Elle l'appela et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il apparaisse devant elle, toujours aussi rabougri et peu engageant.

« Bonjour, Kreatur. J'ai besoin que tu ailles ouvrir des chambres, disons… » Elle fit le compte rapidement. « Quatre, dans l'immédiat.

\- Bien sûr, Kreatur est toujours heureux d'obéir à ses maîtres et de s'occuper de la noble maison des Black… Même si Kreatur a entendu, tout entendu, et sait que des traîtres à leur sang amis des moldus vont venir souiller la demeure de sa maîtresse, oh pauvre maîtresse…

\- Assez. J'attends de toi que tu sois respectueux de nos invités.

\- Respectueux… Oui, Kreatur le sera puisque sa maîtresse Vega Black le lui demande. »

La sincérité ne transpirait pas de ses propos mais il finit par monter les marches jusqu'à disparaître dans la pénombre de la cage d'escaliers. Elle secoua la tête de dépit et se dirigea vers leur pièce de stockage, où une grande majorité des draps et des oreillers étaient rangés. Le portrait de Phineas Nigelus n'était plus pendu là – Dumbledore avait sans doute demandé à Sirius de le ramener dans un endroit un peu plus digne de sa position. _Hm. Il était pas si mal, dans le réduit._ Elle récupéra une pile de couvertures et les empila dans le couloir. Elle y ajouta suffisamment de linges pour tous les nouveaux arrivants et appela Sirius pour qu'il l'aide à tout monter. Il râla, tergiversa, mais finit par accepter. Elle lui demanda de préparer n'importe quelle chambre du premier étage pendant qu'elle s'occupait du second. Elle fit flotter devant elle le tas de draps dans les escaliers et ouvrit la première pièce qu'elle trouva.

Par chance, il y avait deux lits jumeaux placés l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était la chambre qu'occupaient deux de ses cousines quand elles venaient en vacances chez leur oncle et tante. Elle était attenante à une autre pièce un peu plus petite dans laquelle dormait la troisième sœur, souvent Andromeda, d'ailleurs. Sa cousine préférée. La moins glaciale. La moins… Black, finalement. Elle était plus vieille qu'elle de presque dix ans, de sorte qu'elle ne la connaissait que mal. Elle avait fui ses parents pour épouser un né-Moldu, au grand désespoir de toute la famille. Ça n'avait été que le début, après tout Sirius était à peine rentré à Poudlard et, du même coup, déçu leurs propres parents, mais rétrospectivement, ce scandale familial avait comme annoncé tous les autres. Elle aurait aimé la rencontrer de nouveau. Elles auraient sans doute beaucoup de choses à se dire, désormais.

Elle rejeta ces pensées et fit les lits avec difficulté. Elle n'était pas très douée en sortilège ménager et elle n'était de toute façon pas douée en ce qui concernait les tâches ménagères en général. Elle y parvint néanmoins, au terme d'une bataille pour ainsi dire acharnée contre les plis et les bosses, le tout agrémenté de grimaces de sa part. Ses cicatrices tiraient encore un peu et elle peinait à rester pleinement concentrée. Elle vérifia que tout était propre, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qui ne pouvait être reprochée à Kreatur, c'était bien sa maniaquerie. Il ne laissait rien passer, ne serait-ce que pour que sa vieille maîtresse continue d'être fier de lui. Elle récupéra une feuille vierge dans le bureau et y inscrivit d'une écriture appliquée le nom de l'hôte qui y dormira. _Ron Weasley._ Elle la fixa sur la porte et héla Sirius.

« Tu en es où ?

\- Je me bats avec tes fichus draps, » grogna-t-il. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être un sorcier si… Raaaah merde !

\- Sirius ?

\- Je me débrouille ! »

Elle éclata de rire et convoqua le reste du linge pour s'occuper des dernières chambres. Celle de Ginny et celle des jumeaux. Elle ne redescendit que lorsque tout fut près et elle n'eut guère le temps de se reposer puisque l'on frappa à la porte à peine cinq minutes après qu'elle soit redescendue. Elle soupira et, d'un coup de baguette, l'ouvrit. La famille Weasley presque au complet entra alors, les parents en premier. Elle leur sourit et leur fit signe de passer dans le salon. La joyeuse troupe obéit alors et elle put passer en revue tous ces gamins qu'elle avait eu dans sa classe. Elle leur sourit mais sentit leur gêne, tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans les canapés. Elle jeta un œil aux valisettes qui flottaient derrière eux. Elles avaient dû subir un sortilège d'extension pour pouvoir contenir toutes leurs affaires mais elle leur était plutôt grée. Au moins n'encombraient-elles pas l'entrée.

Son frère mit quelques instants avant de descendre à son tour et un silence pesant s'installa. Elle le brisa en proposant du thé. Molly l'interrompit alors pour venir l'aider et les deux femmes rejoignirent la cuisine – comme si deux personnes étaient nécessaires pour préparer une pauvre boisson chaude. Au final, elle dut laisser la mère de famille faire mais resta avec elle. La tension était moins importante ici, quoiqu'elles se jaugeaient quelque peu l'air de rien. Ce fut Vega qui, encore une fois, prit la parole pour la première.

« J'espère que vous vous plairez, ici, » dit-elle lentement. « Nous avons essayé de rendre la maison habitable mais… Il y a encore du travail.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail.

\- Oh je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi, Molly.

\- Vous êtes professeure. » Elle se tourna dans sa direction, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. « Je ne pense pas y arriver à tutoyer une professeure.

\- Et une amie ? Ce serait possible ?

\- Oh… J'imagine. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas très douée en ce qui concernait les relations humaines, mais elle savait que Molly était quelqu'un de bien et une femme dévouée. Si elle était ici, en connaissance de cause et de sa pleine volonté, c'est qu'elle était prête à soutenir Harry et à faire partie de ce nouvel Ordre que Dumbledore tenait tant à mettre en place. Elles échangèrent un regard complice et amenèrent les tasses au salon, où Sirius avait déjà commencé à discuter avec leurs invités. Arthur, légèrement en retrait, regardait ses enfants entourer le jeune homme et le harceler de questions. Lui semblait ravi qu'enfin il y ait de l'animation chez lui. Elle revint près de lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus amusé et il répéta le récit de son évasion avec force détails. La moitié d'entre eux était fausse, bien sûr, et aucun des enfants Weasley n'était vraiment dupe, mais son histoire provoqua les rires de l'assistance et la dissipation du malaise ambiant.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui devait se joindre à eux, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était tout aussi heureuse que son frère d'entendre raisonner des voix vivantes dans la maison. C'était le dernier coup de pinceau apporté à la rénovation de la demeure. Maintenant seulement elle ne paraissait plus peuplée de fantômes et de vieux souvenirs. Elle-même se dérida, oubliant qu'elle était épuisée et que ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir. Quelque part, elle retrouvait l'ambiance qu'elle laissait à Poudlard à chaque fois que les grandes vacances arrivaient.

Remus ne tarda pas à revenir, plus souriant que jamais. Lui aussi semblait touché par la bonne humeur environnante et il se précipita vers elle sitôt qu'il l'eut aperçue pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'elle allait devoir rompre la magie de ce début de vacances, à un moment ou à un autre, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. _Ça ne devrait pas être si terrible._ C'était sensé être une bonne nouvelle, pas un secret si sombre qu'elle n'osait pas même l'aborder. La façon dont Sirius observait son ami lui laissait comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas devoir tarder à s'exécuter, au risque qu'il comprenne que quelque chose se tramait au manque cruel de discrétion de son frère. Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand il la regarda et se lova un peu plus dans les bras de son amant.

Elle se rendit compte que personne n'était au courant à la manière dont ils les regardèrent en silence. Ron eut l'expression la plus mémorable : un mélange entre de la stupéfaction, de l'horreur et de l'incompréhension. _COMMENT ? Mes professeurs ONT UNE VIE ?_ Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle éclata de rire et entraîna tout le monde avec elle. Elle passa une main sur sa nuque et se redressa, échappant alors à l'étreinte de Remus.

« Ah oui, nous ne l'avons dit à personne. Remus et moi…

\- Convolez pour ainsi dire en juste noce, » soupira Sirius. « Oui, je crois qu'ils ont compris.

\- Tais-toi, Patmol.

\- Changeons de sujet, » intervint-elle avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. « Qui doit nous rejoindre, exactement ?

\- Alastor Maugrey, le vrai. Mondingus Fletcher. Kingsley Shacklebot. Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Nymphadora Tonks ? La fille d'Andromeda Black ?

\- Elle-même. » Remus lui adressa un regard en coin. « Elle a insisté pour faire partie de l'Ordre et elle est une Auror très douée. Il y en a d'autres, mais Dumbledore se charge de les contacter.

\- Pro… Vega ? J'ai proposé à Hermione de venir, pour les vacances. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Elle partagera ta chambre, Ginny. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que son frère parut brusquement soulagé. Il allait falloir un peu de temps avant tout le monde ne s'habitue à cohabiter, mais les vacances s'annonçaient sous de relativement bons auspices. En dépit de Remus et de tout le reste. _Comme si tout le reste n'était pas important…_ Elle attendit que tous les thés soient finis pour aider les Weasley à monter leurs affaires. Elle leur indiqua leur chambre et les incita une nouvelle fois à faire comme chez eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment chez elle, alors… Elle les laissa s'installer et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Son amant été en train de ranger ses affaires dans une des armoires récemment vidées. Elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'observa.

Il avait plutôt bonne mine, en dépit des récents évènements. Il y avait bien sur de lourds cernes sous ses yeux et il était un peu pâle, mais il était souriant. De bonne humeur. Elle s'approcha et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il lui lança un coup d'œil et il se rembrunit légèrement en la voyant grimacer. Elle ne le vit pas, occupée à relever son haut pour voir sur son buste les enchevêtrements des cicatrices qu'avait laissé le sortilège de Croupton. Et pour essayer de percevoir ce qui grandissait en elle. Evidemment, rien n'était visible, pas en quelques heures. Elle soupira et se décala pour laisser Remus s'allonger près d'elle. Il effleura ses stigmates et replaça son pull. Il pouvait toujours les cacher, elles étaient là et elles le resteraient.

« Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, » mentit-elle à moitié. « Ça tire juste un peu.

\- Vega.

\- Je t'assure, ça va. J'ai passé suffisamment de temps à dormir.

\- Qu'a dit le Magicomage ? » Il releva les yeux vers elle. « Pas de mensonge.

\- Il m'a dit de me reposer. Tout simplement. Je suis solide, Remus.

\- Tu n'es pas passée loin. C'est tout ce que je dis. »

Elle baissa le regard. Oui, bien sûr. Sirius lui avait fait la leçon et il s'était abstenu d'en rajouter, mais évidemment, il n'en pensait pas moins. Elle s'étendit un peu plus en feignant de ne pas avoir saisi le sous-entendu. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle fuyait tout simplement la conversation, et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas se laisser abuser par sa technique. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'appesantir sur ça pour l'instant. Elle était trop fatiguée pour ça, surtout maintenant qu'elle pouvait se poser sans avoir à attendre que quiconque arrive. De toute façon, à partir de maintenant, la maison allait devenir un moulin. _Kreatur ne va pas du tout aimer ça,_ songea-t-elle avant de se rappeler qu'il n'aimait de toute façon pas grand chose.

Elle feignit d'être passionnée par la décoration de sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à soutenir le regard de Remus. Si elle devait vivre enfermée là avec son frère, il allait falloir faire quelque chose. Rendre la maison habitable avait été une chose, mais il fallait maintenant la rendre vivable et, si possible, agréable. C'était réalisable. Ce serait juste une question de patience et d'inspiration. D'ailleurs…

« Vega, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas me comprendre.

\- Hmmm. » _Grillée._ « Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler. Sirius…

\- A été assez clair, oui, je sais. Il n'empêche. Que tu n'aies rien voulu lui dire à lui, je peux le concevoir. J'aurais sans doute fait pareil. Mais à moi ? Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Bien sûr que si, » soupira-t-il. « Pourquoi tu t'es sentie obligée de tout faire toute seule ? J'aurais pu t'aider.

\- Non, justement. Si qui que ce soit s'était mis à tourner autour de Mau… Croupton en même temps que moi, c'est Harry qui aurait trinqué.

\- Tu as trinqué, Veg.

\- Ah oui ? Sans rire ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air immensément sarcastique. Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de la serrer un peu plus contre lui. Un autre homme lui en aurait sans doute beaucoup plus voulu d'avoir mis sa vie en danger aussi inutilement. _Un autre homme ne serait pas là._ Elle sourit légèrement, mais son sourire se figea quand elle sentit ses mains glisser de sa taille à son ventre. Il fallait toujours y revenir, quoiqu'il arrive. _Bientôt,_ se jura-t-elle. _Bientôt._


	30. Chapter 30 - Sweet child o'mine

**LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XVI – Sweet child o'mine

Comme promis, Hermione arriva quelques jours après l'installation des Weasleys. Le plus difficile, finalement, ne fut pas de cohabiter mais d'empêcher Molly d'abattre tout le travail qu'il pouvait rester à faire dans la maison. Elle voulait changer les tapisseries, changer les marqueteries, ajouter des lampes, vérifier que tous les doxys avaient bien été éradiqués… Elle eut beau tout tenter pour lui rappeler qu'elle était sensée être en vacances, ce fut presque impossible de la tenir immobile plus que quelques instants. Elle finit par abandonner, encouragée par un Sirius amusé qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à voir ses invités travailler plus que lui. _Evidemment._

La première réunion du nouvel ordre avait été prévue courant de la deuxième semaine de vacances. Entre temps, la grande majorité des membres étaient venus se présenter, remercier les propriétaires, pour ensuite repartir. En tout cas une grande majorité d'entre eux. Certains étaient restés un peu plus longtemps, comme Nymphadora Tonks. Enfin, Nymphadora. Elle insistait pour être appelée par son patronyme, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Sa mère avait beau s'être éloignée de sa famille d'origine, elle avait conservé cette étrange habitude de donner à ses enfants des noms toujours plus extravagants. Elle avait eu de la chance, le sien était portable. Ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de vraiment lui parler, tant elle était occupée de toute part. Elle savait juste qu'elle était probablement son invitée la plus volubile et joyeuse, et qu'elle mettait une ambiance… Eh bien, une certaine ambiance.

Elle était appuyée contre un plan de travail de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, quand la jeune femme fit son irruption. La réunion allait avoir lieu d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes, ils n'attendaient plus que Dumbledore et quelques autres. Ils étaient presque tous assis dans la salle à manger, autour de l'immense table de famille. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'y entasser avec eux tant qu'elle n'y était pas obligée. Elle sourit à sa petite-cousine – Merlin, elle n'avait qu'une dizaine d'année que moins qu'elle, mais elle était une génération au dessus d'elle ! Elle lui renvoya, l'air gêné. Elle pencha la tête. Il y avait de sa mère, en elle. C'était indéniable. Mais son sourire indécrochable, sa joie de vivre, cela devait venir de son père. Son né-moldu de père. Cette honte, cette tâche indélébile sur le beau tableau de la maison des Black. D'autant plus qu'elle était une Métamorphomage, une tare que ne lui auraient jamais pardonnée ses tantes.

« C'est joli, » dit-elle finalement en désignant ses cheveux fuchsia. « Vraiment.

\- Ah ? Merci. Vo… Tu… Enfin, vos…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Nous sommes de la même famille, après tout.

\- Ma mère m'a parlée de toi, » admit-elle. « Elle disait ne pas vraiment te connaître. Et qu'elle ne savait pas ce que tu étais devenu, après Godric's Hollow.

\- C'était le cas de beaucoup de monde. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Andromeda. Cette cousine lointaine. Elle se promit de la recontacter, dés qu'elle en aurait le temps. Peut-être qu'elles se comprendraient. L'âge n'étant plus si important, il y avait si peu de choses pour les différencier. Devant le malaise de la jeune fille, elle lui indiqua une tasse posée près d'elle. Elle la saisit alors rapidement… Avant de la faire tomber. Elle grimaça en l'entendant se briser. Il y eut un long silence effaré d'un côté, amusé de l'autre. Elle se confondit en excuses et s'agenouilla, sa baguette à la main. Elle ne parvint qu'à briser un peu plus les débris de porcelaine, jusqu'à ce que Vega s'agenouille et la repousse doucement. Elle s'occupa de les jeter et d'éponger le thé. Elle n'avait aucun attachement aux vieilles tasses siglées des Black et était en fait plutôt satisfaite de la voir à la poubelle. A ce rythme, elle aurait une excuse pour en racheter d'autres.

« Je suis désolée ! Je suis terriblement maladroite, je vais… T'en retrouver une !

\- Tonks, Tonks ! » Elle éclata de rire. « Je m'en fiche. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas important.

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Mais oui. Ce n'est qu'une tasse. Et elle était vraiment laide, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh… Oui, j'imagine. Excuse moi, je vais te poser une question très bête.

\- Fais donc.

\- Comment je dois t'appeler ? » Elle avait rougi, ce qui provoquait un rendu assez étrange avec la couleur de ses cheveux. « Vega ? Eva ? Je suis un peu perdue. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

\- Vega. En tout cas tant que nous sommes entre ces murs. »

Elle hocha la tête, ravie. Elle venait de Poufsouffle, pour autant qu'elle sache. Et elle était une Auror, même si l'idée prêtait à rire. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère, quand une détonation retentit dans le hall. Elles passèrent toutes les deux la tête par la porte pour voir Dumbledore replacer sa barbe et sa robe. Elle soupira et rejoignit la salle à manger. Sa place, entre Remus et Sirius, l'attendait. Elle la rejoignit et sourit aux deux hommes. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de voir si le directeur de Poudlard était seul. A vrai dire, elle n'y attachait qu'une importance secondaire. Elle salua d'un signe de tête Kingsley Shacklebot, à l'autre bout de la table. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle lui devait beaucoup. Et il le savait. Maugrey Fol Œil lui coula un regard en coin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. _Ce n'était pas lui,_ se rappela-t-elle. _Lui ne t'a rien fait._ Evidemment, mais c'était les mêmes yeux et le même visage. Mais lui ne l'avait pas couvertes de cicatrices qui peinaient à disparaître.

Elle était en train de jouer avec la flamme d'une bougie quand des chaises grincèrent. Et ce fut elle qui manqua de se mettre à grincer. Près de Dumbledore, dans son ombre, se tenait Rogue. Il regardait l'assemblée d'un air distant et hautain, comme à son habitude. Elle serra les dents. Elle savait, bien sûr, qu'il faisait parti du premier Ordre. Mais le voir ici ! Chez elle ! Remus lui saisit la main et la serra, l'air de lui dire de se calmer. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle parvint à retenir son attention et ils s'affrontèrent, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à son tour. _Espèce de…_

« Je vous remercie d'être tous présents, » sourit Dumbledore. « Comme vous le savez, l'heure est grave. Il n'est plus temps de fermer les yeux. Voldemort est de retour.

\- Qu'en dit le Ministère ?

\- Le Ministère ne veut pas croire que cela soit possible. Nous ne pouvons plus nous fier à Fudge.

\- Et qu'est ce que nous sommes sensés faire ? » Sirius s'était redressé, sourcils froncés. « Utiliser Harry comme figure de proue ?

\- Bien sûr que non. D'ailleurs, nous devons organiser des tours de surveillance de la maison de son oncle et sa tante. »

Elle hocha la tête, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Elle peinait à se concentrer sur ce que disaient ses compagnons, et la présence de Remus près d'elle ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle l'écoutait de loin, comme elle écoutait les cours à l'époque où elle était encore à Poudlard. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur son état. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait que son ventre s'arrondissait et c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait encore rien compris. Ou une malédiction. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas eu à lui annoncer de but en blanc. Elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque Minerva McGonagall entra dans la salle. Elle était en retard, sans doute retenue par une raison x ou y. Elle lui adressa un regard insistant. A elle aussi, elle aurait des choses à dire. Elle baissa la tête. Elle la laissait de côté et s'en sentait attristée mais après tout… Elle aussi se sentait mise de côté par sa vieille amie.

« Quant au Département des Mystères… Je compte sur vous pour vous assurer qu'il est bien protégé, » sembla conclure Dumbledore. « Bien, nous sommes d'accord pour les deux séries de tours de garde.

\- Quoi ? » Elle sortit brusquement de sa rêverie. « Je suis désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Je veux en être.

\- Evidemment. Quand il faut qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour ralentir la discussion, il faut que ce soit toi.

\- Tu es chez nous, Severus. Veille à ne pas l'oublier. »

Sirius le fixait avec colère, tandis que lui ne semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour Vega. Cette chance. Elle releva le menton et l'affronta de nouveau. Si elle le pouvait, elle l'obligerait à sortir et à ne jamais revenir mais il était apparemment utile. Elle en doutait fortement, mais qui était-elle pour commenter les décisions des puissants ? Il y eut un instant de flottement dans l'assistance. Des regards furent échangés, des commentaires partagés. La haine qui subsistait entre les anciens Maraudeurs et le maître des potions de Poudlard n'était un secret pour personne et tout le monde savait pertinemment que ni les uns ni les autres n'étaient vraiment enclins à faire des efforts. Tout juste Lupin s'efforçait-il de retenir le frère et la sœur de sauter au cou de leur vieil ennemi. Aurait-elle était un chat qu'elle se serait mise à feuler. Elle resta cependant assise, aussi calme que possible, tandis que la tension grimpait graduellement.

« Oh, Sirius, pardonne-moi. J'avais oublié que je te devais un respect immense pour… Ton inactivité ?

\- Severus, ça suffira, » intervint le directeur avant que l'intéressé n'ait eu le temps de saisir sa baguette. « Vega. Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable pour vous. Vous feriez mieux de rester ici.

\- Je vais bien. Mes blessures ont cicatrisé, je suis en forme !

\- Oh, bien sûr. Mais je ne parle pas de vos blessures. »

Elle se figea, effrayée de comprendre. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore luisaient avec sérieux. Personne ne parut saisir le sous-entendu, aussi sentit-elle leurs regards tomber sur elle. Elle déglutit et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Même Remus la fixait. _Oh Merlin._ Elle ne tenta même pas de lutter, tant elle savait que c'était inutile. S'il savait, il n'allait pas la laisser prendre le moindre risque. Evidemment. Mais comment ? _Comment ?_ Elle attendit que la réunion se termine en fixant ses mains sur la table. Quand on décréta une pause, elle s'échappa littéralement et se réfugia dans la cuisine en prétextant aider Molly à ramener de quoi se restaurer. Et encore. Même avec elle, elle fit son possible pour disparaître dans le décor. En vain. A peine eut-elle mit dans le four quelques viennoiseries qu'elle se tourna vers elle, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, yeux plissés.

Elle se dirigea avec vers un vaisselier pour récupérer quelques assiettes. Peine perdue. Elle les lui prit des mains pour les poser dans un plateau et la saisit par les épaules. Elle fit claquer la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et la fixa. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une telle femme puisse lui faire peur. Et pourtant. C'était le cas. Surtout lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son buste, puis son ventre. Elle gesticula pour essayer de dissimuler la discrète bosse qui déformait son t-shirt volontairement ample.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? Tu pensais que ça ne se verrait pas ?

\- Je… Croyais que j'étais discrète…

\- Aussi discrète que tu puisses être, » soupira Molly. « Tu n'aurais pas pu dissimuler les preuves physiques très longtemps.

\- Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu comprendre ?

\- Cet homme en sait plus sur nous que nous même. Ça n'a rien de surprenant. Remus est au courant ?

\- Non. Il n'y avait que Sirius… Enfin. Jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, provoquant un long soupir de la part de son invitée. Elle la lâcha et retourna aux fourneaux, la laissant enfin s'occuper de la vaisselle. Elle compta les individus présents mentalement et s'obligea à ne penser qu'à ces misérables détails. C'était moins inquiétant que de devoir prévoir sa discussion imminente avec Remus. Et sa réaction. Oh, Merlin, sa réaction. Elle resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le plateau. Il fallut que Molly la rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'elle se décale et la laisse le faire léviter jusqu'à la salle de réunion improvisée. Elle le regarda d'un air perdu. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y retourner. Peu importe ce qui pouvait s'y dire. En fait, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : s'enfermer dans sa chambre et attendre que tout le monde oublie. Ce qui était à peu près aussi probable que de voir Servilus la féliciter.

« Tu ne pourras pas fuir Remus jusqu'à la fin des temps, Vega.

\- Je sais, merci, » lâcha-t-elle vertement, avant de regretter sa froideur. « Excuse moi. C'est juste… Peu importe. J'y vais. »

Elle l'évita et retourna s'asseoir. Son frère et Lupin la fixèrent avec curiosité et un certain agacement. Evidemment. La nourriture ne les détourna pas de leurs questions. Elle fit mine d'être passionnée par les petits pains, mais là encore, en pure perte. Elle soupira et lança un regard à Sirius. Il fronça les sourcils, et, à son tour, s'intéressa à ce qui passait autour. Remus parut ne pas plus comprendre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. A sa place, elle aurait déjà fait un scandale. _Mais s'il s'en allait ?_ Elle rejeta l'idée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? De quoi parlait-il ?

\- Je… Je t'expliquerai. Après.

\- Non, pas après, » insista-t-il. « Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de comprendre sauf moi ?

\- Tout le monde ne…

\- Vega. »

Elle retint un gémissement. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient beau feindre d'être en pleine conversation, elle le savait, elle le voyait, ils les écoutaient. Elle déglutit et se releva, à peine une ou deux minutes après s'être assise. Elle se glissa derrière ceux qui étaient revenus s'installer et, sous le regard de l'assemblée entière, elle sortit de la pièce suivie de près par Remus. Elle grimpa les marches automatiquement, sans oser penser à ce qui allait suivre. Elle sentait sa colère, sa frustration. _Quel jour sommes-nous ?_ Elle n'avait aucune idée de la date de la prochaine pleine lune. Elle entra dans sa chambre, attendit qu'il fasse de même, et ferma. Il resta plantée devant elle, bras ballants. Elle jeta un œil au calendrier. Dans trois jours, l'homme qui dormait avec elle, l'homme souriant et doux qu'elle avait toujours aimé, le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait se transformerait en monstre à peine domestiqué par une simple potion. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver, et pourtant. Avait-elle choisi cette situation ? Oh, Merlin, non. Elle resta dos à la porte, sans savoir si c'était pour pouvoir s'enfuir ou l'empêcher de le faire.

Il plissa les yeux et l'analysa. Ses iris d'un vert pâle la parcouraient de haut en bas, à la recherche de la moindre anomalie. Elle respira profondément tandis qu'il revenait à son visage. Le sien était tendu, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son retour. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, en réalité. Il était véritablement inquiet, derrière son masque de froideur. Il n'avait pas mérité ça et elle n'avait pas le droit d'être cruelle à ce point avec lui. Mais elle avait _peur._ Elle avait toujours peur. Être mise au pied du mur n'arrangeait rien. Elle cherchait ses mots, sans les trouver, quand il intervint finalement. Il était à bout de patience, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose étant donné l'imminence de la pleine lune.

« Parle, bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Dumbledore te traite comme une infirme ?! Tu es blessée et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?!

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas…

\- ALORS QUOI ?! » Il s'était mis à crier. Hurler, presque. Elle frissonna. « Qu'est ce que Sirius peut savoir et pas moi ?!

\- Je voulais t'en parler mais je n'ai pas… Trouver le temps, ni le bon moment.

\- Alors vas-y, parle ! »

Elle baissa les yeux, chercha quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais rien dans la pièce ne semblait digne d'attention. Elle se résolut à revenir soutenir son regard, tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas bien, ce n'est pas comme ça devrait se passer. Lily avait pleuré de joie en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. James avait manqué de s'évanouir, hurlé, dansé, appelé tout le monde, tout ça à la fois ou presque. Mais ils étaient heureux, tous. Personne n'avait crié, en tout cas pas comme ça. Elle serra les poings. _C'est une bonne nouvelle, putain._ Plus elle se le répétait, plus elle avait envie de rire. La situation était ridicule.

« Je suis enceinte, Remus. Depuis février. Je ne l'ai appris que par le médecin après… » Sa voix s'était brisée. « Après ce qui s'est passé avec Croupton. »

Elle craignit un instant ne pas avoir parler et n'avoir que pensé sa réponse, tant un silence pesant fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Même son regard n'avait pas changé. Il la fixait toujours. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose s'était éteint. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il ne réagissait pas. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il réagisse, certes mal, mais qu'il réagisse. C'était pire, finalement, de le voir immobile et silencieux. Elle s'appuya encore un peu plus sur la porte, de peur de le voir partir en courant.

« Et à part Sirius, qui le savait ?

\- Personne. Molly a deviné, tout à l'heure.

\- Je vois. » Sa voix était blanche. Tout comme son visage - il avait terriblement pâli. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- J'avais peur de ta réaction. »

Il n'était plus temps de mentir. Il hocha la tête lentement, comme si c'était ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il recula un peu, se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle s'autorisa à s'approcher et à s'asseoir près de lui. Elle entendait des éclats de voix remonter de la salle à manger, mais elle n'aurait pas pu se moquer plus qu'en cet instant de l'Ordre, de Voldemort, de Rogue ou de Dumbledore. Il n'y avait dans cette chambre qu'elle, Remus, et un enfant qui n'avait pas demandé à exister. Ils restèrent muets de longues minutes, chacun tentant de saisir la plénitude de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'observait toujours. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui et sentit son cœur se serrer. La façon dont il la regardait… Il n'y avait plus que de la tristesse dans ses yeux. De la tristesse et de l'indécision, du doute. Comme s'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu les conduire à ça. Elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de l'époque, mais il avait exactement cette expression, dans les derniers temps. Avant de s'enfuir et de ne laisser derrière lui que quelques affaires, quelques mots tracés sur un parchemin et de vieux souvenirs souillés. Il fallut qu'elle sente des larmes couler sur ses joues pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Sans heurts, sans sanglots. Doucement, calmement, comme elle s'était mise à pleurer en lisant la lettre qu'il lui avait adressée. Quand il l'avait abandonnée. _Non, pitié, non._ Pas encore. Elle sentit un de ses doigts venir essuyer sa pommette. Elle ferma alors les yeux et pensa un instant, un court instant, à se laisser aller.

Mais elle n'avait plus dix-huit ans. Et treize ans avaient passé. Les choses avaient changé, et eux aussi. Elle n'avait pas été capable de le retenir, à l'époque. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il lui échappait, ou elle n'avait pas su le voir. A l'époque, il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans un minuscule appartement londonien. Ce n'était plus le cas. Elle prit une inspiration. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le laisserait pas partir.

« Je t'interdis de t'enfuir, » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix atone. « Je t'interdis de passer cette porte.

\- Vega…

\- Non, tu voulais que je parle alors écoute moi. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser. Je me fiche de ce que tu veux dire. Je sais qui tu es, Remus John Lupin. Je sais que tu es un loup-garou, je sais que tu es dangereux, je sais que tu n'es ni le mari parfait, ni le père parfait. Tu es bourré de défauts. » Elle fit une pause avant de continuer, yeux toujours clos. « Tu es incapable de faire la différence entre ce que tu penses être et ce que tu es. Tu ne sais pas affronter les problèmes qui te dépassent. Et, pire que tout, tu n'as jamais été capable de te faire confiance. Mais je m'en fiche aussi. »

Elle le sentit bouger près d'elle, se relever. Elle serra les dents encore un peu plus fort, jusqu'à sentit ses mains saisir les siennes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour le voir agenouillé devant elle, toujours aussi silencieux. Il caressait ses doigts avec une douceur incroyable, celle-là même qui lui rappelait à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer.

« Je te connais et je connais les risques depuis l'instant où Sirius m'a expliquée pourquoi tu disparaissais chaque mois. Les conséquences, je les assume.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, » dit-il d'une voix cassée. « Il n'est plus question que de toi, ou de moi. Il est question de ce que je t'ai fait et de ce que j'ai fait à un enfant qui n'est même pas encore né.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, Remus. Tu m'entends ? Rien.

\- J'ai condamné un autre que moi à être un paria. Ce n'est pas rien, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Cet enfant, » déclara-t-elle, plus assurée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Ne sera pas un paria. Peu importe que tu sois malade. Tu seras son père. Et il aura besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Les battements de son cœur lui semblaient ralentir, au point qu'elle n'était plus certaine de pouvoir tenir assise longtemps. Mais elle était suspendue à la réponse de son amant, de son fiancé. Du père de son enfant. S'il se relevait, s'il partait, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait, si elle serait capable de continuer une nouvelle fois sans lui. Elle serra ses mains comme pour le retenir, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire s'il décidait de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il secoua lentement la tête, comme un adulte devant une enfant capricieuse, et porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi triste et abattu.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte. S'il est malade, lui aussi… Et toi, toi, tu y as pensé ? Vivre avec un monstre, à la face du monde entier. Elever son enfant !

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je suis devenue un monstre pour le monde entier. » Elle secoua la tête. « Si tu veux partir, pars. Mais ne cherche pas d'excuses, parce que tu n'en as aucune. »

Un rire sourd le secoua et il se releva légèrement pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, sans vraiment réagir, de peur qu'il ne lui dise tout simplement adieu. Mais il ne la lâcha pas. Et elle sentit son cœur se remettre doucement à battre. Timidement, de peur de se tromper. En bas, des détonations retentissaient. La réunion était terminée. Peu importait. Peu importait.

« Je ne pars pas. Même si je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir rendu ta vie et la sienne…

\- Tais-toi. Par pitié, tais-toi. Il n'y a pas de bébé sans toi. Et il n'y aurait plus de Vega non plus si ce n'était pas pour toi. Alors tais-toi et embrasse moi. »

Elle sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Peut-être que leur vie serait un désastre. Peut-être que leur semblant de famille ne fonctionnerait pas. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas encore heureux. Mais tout ça leur appartenait. Le reste viendrait après. _Après nous le déluge,_ songea-t-elle. Ils finiraient par s'habituer à l'idée que, dans quelques mois, un enfant allait pointer le bout de son nez et remettre en question tout ce qu'ils pensaient savoir. Tant qu'il était là, elle en était capable. Et il était là.


	31. Chapter 31 - Welcome to the Family

**A/N :** Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à vous abonner/à me suivre et je vous en remercie ! Nous approchons de la fin de ce livre II, tandis que je suis en train de terminer l'écriture du suivant... Donc pas de risque que je tombe en panne sèche de chapitre à poster ici. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XVII – Welcome to the Family

L'ambiance devint étrange dans la demeure des Black à partir de ce jour là. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause des diverses missions données par Dumbledore ou à cause d'elle. Elle savait que la nouvelle avait parcouru la maison en moins de temps qu'il lui en aurait fallu pour l'annoncer à tout le monde de vive-voix. Elle n'en voulut pas à Molly – après tout, elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Remus, distant, était parti s'isoler dans le Pays de Galles pendant la pleine lune. Il avait évidemment juré de revenir aussi tôt que possible avec un peu plus d'affaires – il ne comptait pas faire plus d'aller-retour que nécessaire. Elle l'avait laissé partir sans heurts, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de trouver un quelconque mot écrit rapidement dans ses affaires pour lui annoncer qu'il ne serait pas de retour dans trois jours. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un rapide baiser avant qu'il ne transplane. Elle reçut un hibou dans les heures qui suivirent, qu'elle renvoya dans la foulée. Et ce fut tout.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être vraiment enceinte, en réalité. Son esprit se refusait à une telle idée et l'Omerta maintenu sur le sujet par tous ses invités et hôtes de passage ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Sirius n'osait pas en parler, pas plus que les Weasley. Et son ventre qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui prouver qu'elle allait bien finir par être mère, dans quelques mois. Tout semblait irréel.

Alors elle se contentait de lire tous les livres qui n'avaient pas été jetés. Des livres moldus, pour la plupart, qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans les combles et les vieilles armoires. Elle était mise à l'écart des affaires de l'Ordre, comme autrefois. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle n'était que la propriétaire, la Gardienne du Secret que personne ne connaissait. Même Sirius en savait plus qu'elle. Elle savait qu'on se relayait pour surveiller Harry, mais qu'on ne laissait ni Ron ni Hermione lui envoyer de courrier. Elle aurait pu essayer de protester, mais pourquoi faire ? On ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Elle était toute à sa lecture, hors de toutes ces considérations pour ne pas y penser, quand elle entrevit quelqu'un venir s'asseoir devant elle. Elle n'y prêta d'abord aucune attention, jusqu'à comprendre que ladite personne la fixait avec insistance. Elle releva alors les yeux pour voir Minerva McGonagall élégamment assise en face d'elle, drapée dans une robe sombre. Elle était sans doute en transit au Square Grimmaurd le temps de pouvoir retourner chez elle. Vega ferma son livre et lui sourit. Elle semblait inquiète.

« Bonjour, Minerva, » dit-elle. « Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de beaucoup nous voir, depuis Poudlard.

\- En effet. J'ai pris des nouvelles de vous quand vous étiez à Ste Mangouste, et Dumbledore me tenait au courant. Mais… Je ne savais pas que vous étiez enceinte.

\- Je ne l'ai su qu'à mon réveil. Je suis désolée, j'aurais aimé que vous l'appreniez autrement.

\- Ce n'est rien. » Elle sourit à son tour. « Je crois que la communication n'est pas notre point fort, depuis quelques temps. »

Elle eut un rire ténu. Depuis l'an dernier, les deux femmes ne parvenaient plus vraiment à s'entendre, ne serait-ce que parce que Vega avait repris ses vieilles habitudes et McGonagall, elle, n'avait pas changé. Elle ne devait pas saisir pourquoi elle était redevenue si curieuse et si téméraire, elle qui, toutes ces années, s'était docilement pliée aux règles qu'on lui avait imposé à son arrivée à l'école. _La faute à qui, hm ?_ Elle adressa un signe de tête à son frère qui traversait le salon en direction des escaliers. Il lui rendit et observa un long moment son ancienne professeure, hésitant visiblement entre continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire et intervenir dans la conversation. Devant le sérieux qu'elles affichaient toutes les deux, il battit en retraite. Elle l'en remercierait, quand elle aurait le temps. _Suis-je bête,_ songea-t-elle amèrement. _Je n'ai que le temps._

« D'ailleurs je tiens à m'excuser, encore une fois… Vega. J'étais si persuadée que vous aviez fini par véritablement devenir Eva que… J'avais oublié qui vous étiez vraiment. Et qu'il était anormal que vous soyez docile, et pas l'inverse.

\- J'imagine que moi aussi j'avais fini par le croire. Mais Remus et Sirius m'ont rappelée qui j'étais vraiment.

\- Faites attention à vous, » soupira sa vieille amie. « Vous n'êtes plus seulement Vega Black, maintenant. Vous allez être mère. Comment Remus a-t-il réagi ?

\- Il… Il s'habitue à l'idée. »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, mais il lui sembla que Minerva comprit. Elle cilla et acquiesça lentement. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et un silence s'installa. Elle détourna le regard et se mit à jouer distraitement avec un fil qui dépassait des plaids jetés sur les canapés. Les choses n'avaient jamais été simples entre elles deux, mais plus le temps passait, plus il lui semblait qu'elles se différenciaient de plus en plus. Elle ne connaissait qu'assez mal le passé de son ancienne professeure, mais elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Elle n'était pas mariée, ne vivait pas en couple. Elle avait longtemps cru que sa vie se limitait à l'école et elle n'était toujours pas persuadée du contraire, même en la voyant impliquée à ce point dans l'Ordre. Elle soupira et se décida à changer de sujet.

« On ne me dit rien, sur ce qui est décidé. Je suis habituée, mais… Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry ? Il tient le coup ?

\- Apparemment. Nous le gardons à l'œil, il est en sécurité.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, mais psychologiquement ? Il a quand même vu… Ses parents. Cédric. On serait traumatisé à moins. » Elle secoua la tête. « Et il est isolé. On a ordonné à Ron et Hermione de ne pas lui écrire, je crois.

\- Pour sa…

\- Sécurité ?

\- Oui, Vega. Il faut qu'il reste isolé de l'Ordre, tant que nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se doutait que la réponse serait de cet ordre, mais elle avait espéré que, peut-être, on laisse au garçon le droit de rester encore un peu ce qu'il était : un gosse. La partie la plus raisonnable de son esprit comprenait. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'écouter cette partie là, surtout ces derniers temps. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre Remus parler dans ses mauvais jours.

Elle avait à peine pensé à lui qu'un bruit caractéristique se fit entendre dans la salle à manger. Elle se glaça un instant, le cœur battant. Elle se leva, laissant Minerva à sa contemplation du salon, et se dirigea vers son amant qui, contre toute attente, était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et son teint était légèrement cireux, mais en dehors de ça, tout semblait aller. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, mal assurée. Il épousseta ses vêtements et dirigea sa valise jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle força un sourire. Elle avait douté de son retour, et s'en voulait cruellement. Mais elle en avait tous les droits… N'est-ce pas ? Il lui adressa un coup d'œil fatigué. La pleine lune avait été éprouvante. Peut-être même plus que les autres.

« Je pensais que tu ne rentrerais pas avant quelques jours.

\- Je t'avais dit que je ferais aussi vite que possible, » soupira-t-il. « Je n'allais pas rester des mois là-bas.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air dans les meilleures dispositions à ton départ. Tu aurais pu… Je ne sais pas, vouloir t'isoler un peu. Réflé…

\- Tu as cru que je ne reviendrais pas. »

Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Elle n'osa pas le contredire, de peur de lui mentir. Il ne parut ni énervé, ni agacé. Comme s'il le savait depuis le départ – ce qu'elle soupçonnait. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, las. Il portait des vêtements moldus, une chemise et un pantalon sombre visiblement tous deux bon marché. Elle détestait le voir si pauvrement vêtu quand ses propres coffres vomissaient un or qu'elle n'utilisait pas. Oserait-elle seulement lui proposer de l'aider qu'il rejetterait l'idée avec véhémence, que ce soit par fierté ou, au contraire, par honte.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, j'imagine.

\- Tu devrais, pourtant. » Elle tendait le bâton pour se faire battre mais elle avait _besoin_ qu'il réagisse, qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te touche pas ?

\- Parce que j'y ai pensé, Vega. J'ai voulu partir. Toutes les heures qui ont suivi ma… Transformation, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête et c'était partir le plus loin possible de toi et du… Du bébé. Je me suis endormi avec tout un plan. Mais quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai préparé ma valise, tu étais partout. J'avais un pull à toi, et ton odeur était sur mes vêtements… Bref. Je n'ai pas pu. Et je suis là, alors que je ne devrais pas.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu détruis méticuleusement tout ce que tu as, Remus ? »

Elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de pleurer. Elle avait cru s'être résignée à le voir accepter l'idée qu'il n'était pas juste un monstre depuis longtemps, mais il y avait plus que sa propre tristesse et sa propre peur de le voir partir. _Ça doit être horrible,_ ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser, _d'être dans sa tête._ D'être constamment en train de se répéter que le peu que l'on possède finira toujours par s'en aller et, de peur de le voir, de toujours chercher à s'enfuir avant que ça se produise. Sauf que ça ne se produisait pas et qu'il gâchait tout, tout le temps. Seul. Il la regardait avec surprise. Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'elle crie, ou qu'elle pleure, ou qu'elle le supplie de rester, histoire de lui donner encore plus de raison d'imaginer qu'il ne lui faisait que du mal et qu'il devait sortir de sa vie, etcetera, etcetera. Mais elle était calme, très calme. Et elle le déstabilisait. Il secoua la tête et reprit d'une même voix atone.

« Bien sûr que oui. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter le poste à Poudlard, de toute façon. Depuis que je suis revenu, tout part à vau l'eau.

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs je pense que c'est à cause de toi que Voldemort est revenu. » Elle haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? On en est à ce niveau de fatalisme ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tout le monde sait ce que je suis, maintenant. En dehors de l'Ordre, on me considère comme un monstre. Et on te prend pour une folle de me fréquenter. Il n'y a pas de place dans ce monde pour un enfant que j'aurais conçu.

\- Oh pitié, est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Tu t'attends à ce que je sois d'accord, que finalement je me dise que oui, tu ne me mérites pas et que oui, tu devrais te tirer ? Je te l'aie déjà dit, tu n'as aucune excuse. » Elle grimaça. « Alors maintenant c'est moi qui vais parler. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, tu vas faire un choix. Soit tu restes, et dans ce cas tu fais au moins semblant d'être heureux. Soit tu pars. »

Peut-être que Sirius avait raison et que le plus dramatique d'eux tous, c'était bien Remus. Il cilla, désormais stupéfait, et la détailla, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver la trace d'un quelconque sortilège. Il s'attarda sur son ventre à peine arrondi et dissimulé derrière sa robe. Elle ne savait que très peu de choses sur ce qui allait suivre, mais elle ne serait pas capable de gérer à la fois ses états d'âmes, sa grossesse, l'Ordre, Harry et Voldemort, sans compter les autres détails qui viendraient immanquablement s'y greffer. Elle déglutit et attendit, patiemment, qu'il se décide. Il ne semblait pas vraiment douter, en réalité. Il semblait juste se demander si elle était sérieuse ou non. Et, au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité, il acquiesça, sans grand enthousiasme avec une véritable force. Son regard s'était réveillé et il semblait moins pâle. A moins que ce ne soit son imagination qui ne lui fasse voir ce qu'elle désirait.

« Je reste.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça.

\- Oui, je sais. » Il passa une main sur sa barbe un peu trop fournie. « Mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus, à part que… Je suis là.

\- On va dire que c'est suffisant. On passera à l'étape « jeunes et heureux parents » plus tard, » sourit-elle finalement. « Tu as pris les affaires dont tu avais besoin ? Je pense qu'on peut partir du principe que tu t'installes ici… Définitivement ?

\- Je ne suis pas à l'abri de faire un ou deux allers-retours mais… Normalement oui. »

Il hocha la tête et lui prit les mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, peut-être un peu trop. Les restes de sa transformation. Elle les serra et ils restèrent un instant à s'observer, avant qu'elle ne lui ordonne littéralement d'aller ranger ses affaires et de s'installer. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et rejoignit Molly dans la cuisine. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'on me met à l'écart,_ pensa-t-elle en insistant pour l'aider, _que je dois rester en état catatonique._

Ce fut à peu près l'idée qui régit les semaines qui suivirent. Elle s'efforçait de faciliter la vie de ses hôtes au maximum, s'assurant que les chambres étaient disponibles à leur retour. Elle parvenait à glaner, ça et là, des informations sur Harry. Elles n'étaient pas réjouissantes, mais il allait bien et, après tout, c'était peut-être le plus important. Elle n'était que peu au courant, en tout cas directement, des activités de l'Ordre, mais elle utilisait Remus comme oreille plus ou moins discrète. Dumbledore devait le savoir, aussi n'essayait-il même pas de l'éloigner des discussions lorsqu'elles avaient lieu sous son nez. Peut-être savait-il qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'écarter d'absolument tout ce qui se passait sous son propre toit. Elle était la Gardienne du secret, après tout. Sirius, lui, passait de plus en plus de temps au grenier, avec Buck. Il s'isolait. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait – la même chose que ce qu'ils avaient ressenti pendant leur fuite. Il ne pouvait rien faire, même si lui savait tout se qui se passait. Et il ne supportait pas l'idée.

L'ambiance à la maison resta assez étrange, en définitive. Les Weasley apportaient une joie communicative et il n'était pas rare d'entendre ou de voir la fratrie se battre plus ou moins gentiment. Il avait fallu un peu de temps, mais ils avaient fini par s'habituer à la côtoyer en tant que Vega Black, et non plus en tant que professeur Orgall. Elle les avait même surpris la tutoyer sans le vouloir. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour se reprendre, évidemment, mais ils se détendaient et ce n'était pas plus mal. En réalité, elle n'avait pas totalement quitté son poste d'enseignante puisqu'elle leur assura quelques cours de soutien pour l'an prochain. Les BUSES approchaient et Ron n'était pas ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier d'excellent en potion. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas tout le matériel et elle devait le faire en cachette de Rogue qui hantait toujours la demeure, mais ce fut finalement agréable pour elle comme pour lui. Elle finit d'ailleurs par récupérer ses frères, sa sœur, et Hermione qui n'avait pourtant pas besoin d'elle. C'était l'occasion pour eux de se retrouver, et pour elle de se sentir utile. Ils utilisaient une partie de la cave où elle avait entreposé de vieux chaudrons et de grandes étagères pleines.

Un jour qu'ils étaient en train de réviser l'utilisation de l'amanite tue-loup, elle s'était retrouvée à superviser Ginny et Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles, bien que ne faisant pas partie de la même promotion, se débrouillaient remarquablement bien et elle ne leur faisait que des commentaires superficiels de sorte qu'elles puissent briller l'année à venir. Alors qu'un silence s'était installé dans la salle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à Harry seul chez son oncle et sa tante au milieu de la banlieue londonienne. Elle regarda autour et se pencha plus près des jeunes filles.

« Les filles… Que diriez-vous d'envoyer un hibou à Harry ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que nous ne devions pas le contacter, » objecta la plus jeune. « Il a changé d'avis ?

\- Je ne vous demande pas ce que Dumbledore vous a dit. Je vous demande si vous voulez le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent…

\- Et depuis quand vous l'êtes, exactement ? »

Elle sourit, les yeux pétillants. Elle était en train de les pousser au vice mais… Et alors ? Ils étaient jeunes et, contrairement à elle, libres. Et son filleul ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Elles échangèrent un regard hésitant et hochèrent finalement la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Remus venait de les rejoindre. Il passa derrière les garçons et rectifia leur potion, de peur, sans doute, que la maison n'explose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et indiqua le siège près d'elle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air gêné des deux amies. Il la fixa d'un air insistant et s'installa. Elle ne s'était pas départie de son sourire.

« Nous parlions justement de Dumbledore.

\- De… Oh. » Il parut comprendre. « Et qu'est ce que tu les incites à faire, comme bêtise ?

\- J'ai juste évoqué l'idée de contacter Harry.

\- Vega…

\- Remus ? »

Il soupira et secoua la tête, réprobateur. Elle arborait un sourire toujours plus éclatant, comme fière de tout faire pour que les ordres du directeur ne soient pas respectés. Il retourna auprès des frères Weasley et la laissa tranquille. Elle n'insista pas plus – le temps ferait son effet, ainsi que leur culpabilité de laisser leur ami de côté. A leur place, elle aurait déjà fait le mur pour aller le chercher par le col de la chemise. Peu importe sa famille.

Finalement, une fois le cours terminé, elle remonta au rez de chaussée et retint Kreatur qui fuyait dans son antre en grommelant. Elle avait besoin qu'il aide Fred et George avec la vaisselle. Enfin, qu'ils les surveillent, surtout. Ce soir, un grand repas était prévu avec tous les membres de l'Ordre et tout le monde mettait plus ou moins la main à la patte. Elle même s'apprétait à aller chercher les nappes et les serviettes rangées au sommet des trois volées de marches quand on frappa à la porte. Elle retint alors Arthur Weasley et lui demande s'il pouvait la remplacer. Il acquiesça avec un enthousiasme surprenant tandis qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte rapidement. _De nouveaux membres ?_ Elle se décala immédiatement pour qu'ils entrent, sans prendre garde à qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Elle ne se tourna vers eux que lorsque la porte fut refermée. Et elle se glaça.

Ils étaient deux, un couple, probablement. L'homme était blond, bien que ses cheveux, émaillés de mêches argentés, tendaient plutôt vers le bland. Il était ventru, bien habillé mais quelque peu endimanché. Il était tout sourire et observait la maison avec un intérêt réel. Sa femme, quant à elle, était restée en retrait et détaillait avec tout autant de curiosité les environs. Elle avait de lourds cheveux d'un châtain assez clair, et de grands yeux sombres ourlés de paupières lourdes. _Merlin, ça ne peut pas…_ Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se retrouva enserrée dans les bras de son époux.

« Vega ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, » dit-il avec un entrain comparable à celui d'Arthur. « Vraiment, Dromeda m'a parlée de vous et je suis si heureux de rencontrer sa famille !

\- Je… Ravie de vous rencontrer aussi…

\- Ted. Enfin, Edward, mais Ted Tonks.

\- Pardonnez-moi, » sourit-elle. « Je ne connaissais pas votre prénom.

\- Je vous en prie ! Je vais me présenter, je vous laisse entre cousines. »

Il hocha la tête et disparut en direction du salon. Elle le suivit du regard avant de revenir à sa cousine. Parce que c'était elle : Andromeda, cette femme dont le portrait avait été brulé sur la tapisserie familiale pour avoir épousé un né-moldu, la mère de Tonks. Cette grande inconnue. Elles s'observèrent un long moment, jaugeant ce qui avait changé chez l'une et l'autre. Elle avait vieilli, bien sûr, mais elle était toujours une beauté, plus semblable au « modèle-type » de la famille Black, avec son regard légèrement hautain. Il était plus doux, cependant, que celui de ses sœurs ou que celui de sa propre mère. Finalement, ce fut Vega qui prit la parole en premier.

« Ça fait longtemps, Andromeda. Je me demandais justement ce que tu devenais.

\- Moi aussi, je te croyais… Disparue. Ce que tu voulais, je présume ? Dumbledore m'a appris que tu étais bel et bien vivante il y a quelque chose comme un mois.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais partie de l'Ordre, » se surprit-elle. « Je savais pour ta fille, bien sûr, mais pour toi…

\- Ça ne fera toujours qu'une Black de plus. Enfin… Tu as l'air d'être sur le point de prolonger la lignée. »

Elle indiqua son ventre. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais faute de savoir quoi dire, elle resta muette. Elle fut sauvée par le retour de Remus qui avait insisté pour s'occuper du nettoyage des chaudrons. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur sa taille tandis qu'il lançait un regard insistant à leur nouvelle hôte. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête et les observa. L'expression de son visage était indescriptible. _Est-ce que j'ai vraiment cet air là quand je réfléchis ?_ Parce qu'elle comprenait le malaise de ses interlocuteurs, si c'était le cas. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il y avait du reproche dans ses yeux ou tout simplement de la curiosité. L'un comme l'autre ne l'aurait pas surprise, en réalité. Elle s'éclaircit finalement la voix pour faire les présentations - Remus n'était pas sensé subir les conséquences de l'état catastrophique de sa famille.

« Remus, je te présente Andromeda Tonks. » Elle avait fait exprès de ne pas l'affubler de son nom de jeune fille. A sa place, elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle le fasse. « Andromeda… Mon fiancé, Remus Lupin.

\- Heureuse de vous rencontrer, » répondit-elle avec un sourire presque invisible. « Vous êtes donc le prochain à apparaître sur notre bonne vieille tapisserie ?

\- J'ai peur que vos ancêtres ne supportent pas l'idée, hélas.

\- Oh, rassurez-vous, vous ne serez pas le seul à perturber notre dicton. 'Toujours pur'… Et dire que nous portions ces mots sur nos robes à l'école.

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Je n'étais pas aussi rebelle que toi, quand j'étais une enfant. Et je dois dire… » Elle dévisagea Remus. « Que je ne le suis toujours pas autant. »

Elle déglutit et détourna le regard. Le caustique Black n'était pas une découverte, et ce qu'elle disait n'avait que la brutalité de la vérité. Elle avait fait fort, en tombant enceinte d'un loup-garou au sein mêlé, mais elle n'était pas la première à le lui dire. Elle saisit sa main et la serra brièvement. Il ne paraissait pas plus touché par sa remarque – en tout cas pas autant qu'elle aurait pu le craindre. En vérité, il avait presque l'air amusé. _Peut-être que je prends tout trop au sérieux._ Quelle honte, de sa part. Elle se décida donc à sourire.

« C'est mon côté Sirius. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de contredire nos vieilles valeurs.

\- Et je serai bien la dernière à te le reprocher. Si tu as besoin de conseils… N'hésite pas.

\- Je te remercie, » dit-elle. « Tu connais la maison, tout le monde est dans le salon ou la cuisine. »

Elle récupéra sa veste et la pendit dans une des armoires. Elle resta finalement dans le hall d'entrée avec Remus qui l'avait regardée s'éloigner à la suite de son mari. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un instant pour entendre son frère aboyer, sa manière de rire la plus spontanée. Il devait avoir croiser le regard de sa cousine. Elle secoua la tête d'un air désabusé et s'apprêtait à les rejoindre quand elle sentit la prise sur sa main se resserrer. Elle pivota et pencha la tête. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Ils vivaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble. Certes, ils parlaient peu, mais c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire sur l'instant. Non ?

« Vega ? Tu as deux minutes ?

\- Evidemment. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Ça va… Te surprendre, je crois. Mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler, » hésita-t-il, avant de poursuivre. « Pour le bébé.

\- Oh.

\- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me disais juste que… Ça ne va plus tarder, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous n'avons pas d'idées, pour son prénom.

\- Tu es… Sérieux ?

\- Eh bien, il va falloir y réfléchir et… »

Elle ne le laissa pas terminer et se pendit à son cou, les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait encore du chemin avant qu'ils ne puissent être considérés comme des futurs parents parfaits. Beaucoup de chemin. Elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée que ce qu'elle devait faire, ce qu'elle devrait faire. Mais si Remus était là, _vraiment là_ , s'il acceptait l'idée même d'être père, peu lui importait. Il la serra contre lui sans comprendre, sans réponse, jusqu'à ce que Sirius passe la tête par la porte.

« Vous venez les amoureux ? On prend l'apéritif. On a du jus de citrouille pour la future môman. »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Elle se détacha de son pauvre amant et lui sourit. A eux trois, il n'y avait rien qui puisse leur résister. _Pas même Voldemort._ Non, pas même Voldemort.


	32. Chapter 32 - Shh, be quiet

**A/N :** Et nous voilà à la fin de ce livre avec l'habituel chapitre "bonus". La prochaine partie est une partie que je qualifierais de transitoire et préparant au livre IV qui couvrira, logiquement, les évènements du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Je suis tout juste en train de le commencer... Et je pense qu'il vous surprendra. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous embrayerons la semaine prochaine sur l'Ordre du Phénix !

* * *

 **LIVRE II**

 **The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

Chapitre XVI – Shh, be quiet

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant, et je suis désolée que personne ne l'ait fait pour moi. En vérité, si Dumbledore vient à apprendre que je t'ai écrit – et il l'apprendra, cet homme finit toujours par tout savoir, il va d'autant plus me garder à l'écart des décisions. N'en veux pas à Ron, Hermione et aux autres. Nous avons ordre exprès de ne pas te contacter. Sache que c'est pour ton bien, quoi que toi et moi puissions en penser. Il ne faut pas que le Ministère te croie trop proche de nous. Il est suffisamment déchaîné pour que tu n'aies pas besoin de ça, et même si tu risque de ne pas me croire, sache que tu es mieux chez ton oncle et ta tante._

 _Bref, je ne brave pas les ordres du directeur pour ça. Je n'ai pas pu te voir depuis que je suis sortie de Ste Mangouste, mais je ne suis pas la seule. Sirius doit te manquer. Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons tous bien._

 _Je t'écris surtout pour savoir comment tu te portes, depuis le Tournoi. Si tu fais des cauchemars. Si tu parviens même à dormir. Sache que je sais ce que tu ressens, au moins un peu. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour toi. Même si je te l'ai trop dit. Si tu veux m'écrire, écris, je te répondrai. Peu importe Dumbledore et les autres, je ne suis pas à ça près. Remus m'en voudra mais… Peu importe. C'est toi qui comptes. Je vais tout faire pour que tu puisses venir à la maison aussi tôt que possible._

 _N'utilise que cette chouette pour me répondre. Elle sait qu'il ne faut pas arriver par le salon mais par ma chambre, ce qui nous assurera au moins un peu de discrétion. Si tu as besoin que je t'envoie quelque chose, n'hésite pas à le demander._

 _VCB_

 _P.S : Courage, avec ta famille._


	33. Chapter 33 - Over and over again

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre I – Over and over again

Vega avait mis un long moment avant de se rendre compte que son ventre s'était vraiment arrondi. Sa vie, rythmée par les rares lettres d'Harry et les allers et retours de Remus et des autres. Elle était, avec Sirius et Kreatur, la seule résidente chronique de la demeure du 12, square Grimmaurd. De même qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du changement de son propre corps, elle avait mis un bout de temps avant de voir que la maison elle-même changeait. Emplie d'éclats de rires, de conversations plus ou moins graves, de murmures, de vie, en un mot, l'ombre tenace qui y persistait tendait à se dissiper, lentement mais surement. Même son frère qui haïssait pourtant profondément ces murs se prenait à parcourir les pièces distraitement, l'air un peu perdu. Leur elfe de maison était d'ailleurs le seul à s'en plaindre. Mais il y avait très peu de choses dont il ne trouvait moyen de se plaindre, en vérité.

En fait, elle ne comprit que sa grossesse avançait que lorsque tous autour d'elle se mettaient à être précautionneux, presque hésitants à son égard. Y compris Sirius, qui ne s'embarrassait pourtant pas de ce genre de détails quand il était question de sa petite sœur, semblait inquiet dés qu'elle faisait le moindre geste un peu trop brusque. Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait besoin : Molly Weasley passait le plus clair de son temps à lui ordonner de s'asseoir, de s'allonger, de lire, bref, de ne rien faire d'autre que se reposer. Dumbledore avait bien tenté de la garder hors des réunions, en pure perte puisqu'elle utilisait les Oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux pour y assister avec eux. Pour faire cesser ces intrusions, on y avait finalement accepté la jeune femme, mais pas les deux frères. Ron, Ginny et Hermione n'avaient pas non plus le droit d'être présent à ces discussions, bien que faisant officieusement partie de l'Ordre.

Ordre qui, en toute honnêteté, ne faisait guère plus que protéger Harry et cette chose dont elle-même n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait être. Elle se trouvait au Département des Mystères et, comme son nom l'indiquait, elle était… Mystérieuse. Remus n'avait pas été dépêché pour s'en occuper, de peur sans doute qu'il n'en révèle la nature à sa fiancée et à son meilleur ami. C'était extrêmement frustrant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette chose avait une importance capitale et qu'elle ne devait _en aucun cas_ tomber dans les mains des Mangemorts. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle retienne ses questions. Pour l'instant, du moins.

L'été, pourtant, arrivait à son terme. La chaleur qui régnait sur Londres était effroyable, et tous passaient le plus clair de leur temps enfermé dans la maison où elle s'efforçait de conserver une température acceptable. Harry avait cessé de lui envoyer des lettres lorsqu'elle s'était faite prendre en flagrant délit par Rogue qui s'était _évidemment_ empressé de prévenir Dumbledore. Sans même prendre la peine de lui adresser un quelconque sermon, il avait tout simplement enchanté la demeure ancestrale des Black pour que les hibous ne puissent plus la retrouver. Elle avait alors sincèrement pensé s'en enfuir en se transformant elle-même, mais Remus lui avait fait remarqué qu'une transformation enceinte ne serait sans doute pas la meilleure idée du monde. En désespoir de cause, elle s'était rembrunie et adressait plus régulièrement encore les regards les plus noirs du monde au directeur de Poudlard qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé du salon, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Lupin, quand pourtant une lettre arriva. Par la cheminée, ce qui était suffisamment surprenant pour qu'elle reste un instant sans comprendre, les yeux fixés sur la missive couverte de suie et tombée sur le tapis. Elle se redressa lentement, handicapée par son ventre, et la récupéra du bout des doigts. L'enveloppe ne portait aucune inscription. Elle échangea un regard avec son fiancé et l'ouvrit.

 _Harry a été surpris en train de faire usage du sortilège du Patronus en plein milieu de Little Whinging. Il a été renvoyé de Poudlard. Je me suis chargé de lui faire obtenir une audience afin que son cas soit examiné plus précisément par le Magenmagot. Vega, Sirius, ne quittez pas la maison. Dites à Harry de ne pas quitter celle de son oncle._

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, lisant et relisant les quelques mots écrits rapidements par Dumbledore – elle reconnaissait son écriture. Elle ne la lâcha pas des mains lorsque Remus s'approcha pour la lire. _Des détraqueurs. A Little Whinging._ Elle oscilla tout d'abord entre stupéfaction, peur et incompréhension, avant de se rappeler que quelqu'un, un membre de l'Ordre était sensé le protéger. Ce ne fut plus alors que de la colère, et elle faillit déchirer le parchemin en confettis.

« Qui était sensé le surveiller ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. « Qui ?

\- Mondingus je crois… Peut-être qu'il était là, Vega on ne peut pas…

\- Je te demande pardon ? Si j'y avais été, crois-moi, ces détraqueurs n'auraient _jamais_ franchi la barre des dix mètres autour d'Harry.

\- Calme-toi, » lui ordonna-t-il en tendant la lettre à Arthur Weasley qui s'empressa de la montrer à tous les autres. « D'accord ? Tu dois rester calme. On ne peut rien faire.

\- Tu crois vraiment que les Dursley vont garder Harry sous leur toit ?! Après ça ?! »

Elle indiqua le morceau de papier qui passait de mains en mains en silence. Elle était furieuse, et ce n'était que naturel. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder son frère pour savoir qu'il l'était tout autant. Les autres avaient l'air fatigué – ce qui était compréhensible, vu le rythme infernal qu'on pouvait leur imposer. Elle fit mine de s'apaiser, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir rester dans le salon et ne pas être obligée d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas décolérer d'aussi tôt. Si ce type osait franchir le palier de la maison, elle aurait sa peau. Ce nabot… Cet imbécile. Il n'était pas vraiment des leurs, de toute façon. Et ce ne serait pas une si lourde perte. _Tu dis n'importe quoi,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. A ce rythme, elle allait finir par tuer Rogue. Même si ce n'était pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, en ce qui la concernait.

Finalement, accord fut trouvé d'attendre plus d'informations avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Remus, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à se préparer à quitter la demeure pour prendre son tour de garde. Elle attendit qu'il soit dans le hall d'entrée pour le rejoindre et déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas vraiment calmée, mais elle était surtout déterminée à s'y prendre de manière, disons… Détournée.

« Si tu vois Mondingus…

\- Vega, je sais où tu veux en venir. Et non, je n'enlèverai pas Harry.

\- Tu n'as aucune pitié pour la pauvre mère de ton futur enfant, » geignit-elle. C'était pathétique, elle le savait. « Je n'aime pas le savoir seul.

\- Nous irons le chercher. Quand Dumbledore l'aura ordonné.

\- Tu partages ton lit avec Dumbledore ou avec moi ?

\- Dieu merci, avec toi, mais ça ne change rien. »

Il embrassa son front avec un sourire et disparut dans le fracas caractéristique du transplanage. Elle resta seule dans le hall, déçue mais passablement amusée. Elle soupira. Derrière elle, Sirius descendait les marches aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose était donné le grincement horrible qu'elles émettaient à chaque mouvement. Il vint à sa hauteur et secoua la tête lentement. Il n'était pas d'une humeur extraordinaire, depuis quelque temps. L'enfermement ne lui allait pas bien, mais allait-il vraiment à qui que ce soit ? Harry lui manquait autant qu'à elle et il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, il était enfermé et ne pouvait que s'occuper de Buck et de sa sœur qui, la plupart du temps, n'avait pas besoin de lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire désolé et s'approcha pour le laisser la prendre dans ses bras. Ses étreintes n'avaient rien de celles de Molly, presque étouffantes, ou de celles de Remus, tendres et prévenantes. La plupart du temps, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il était sensé la serrer contre lui et se contentait de poser ses mains dans son dos. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de tactile – et encore moins avec elle. Ils se chamaillaient trop pour ça. Elle s'écarta finalement après quelques instants et tripota les mèches de ses cheveux redevenus trop longs.

« Il faudra couper ça.

\- Qui s'en préoccupe à part toi ?

\- Moi. Et c'est déjà assez, » dit-elle. « Je ne veux pas que ton neveu ou ta nièce te prenne pour un junkie.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir si c'est l'un ou l'autre ?

\- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? On garde le suspens. Ne serait-ce que pour tu ne saches pas si tu dois acheter des chaussons bleus ou roses.

\- Quel cliché.

\- N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle éclata de rire. Les choses auraient pu être aussi simples, dans un autre monde. Tout aurait pu se limiter à cette pauvre question stupide, le sexe de son futur bébé. Mais ce n'était finalement que le cadet de leurs soucis, auquel ils faisaient tout juste mine de s'intéresser pour ne pas en revenir au pire. Harry, exclu de Poudlard. Harry, seul contre des détraqueurs. La présence même de ces détraqueurs dans la banlieue de Londres. Au regard que lui renvoya son frère, elle devina qu'il partageait les mêmes inquiétudes qu'elle. La situation était presque pire que celle qu'ils avaient pu vivre ces treize dernières années certes, ils n'avaient pas pu s'occuper de lui. Mais ils n'en avaient pas même eu la possibilité. Là, leur filleul n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres et ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'accueillir, de la maison aux moyens. Ils étaient juste deux clandestins, et ce simple fait leur interdisait de prendre soin de lui.

« Tu penses à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il en secouant lentement la tête. « Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir le récupérer avec nous. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas fallu l'abandonner à Little Whinging.

\- Je sais. Si je m'écoutais… J'irais le chercher moi même, et je l'accompagnerais au Ministère pour leur faire entendre raison et leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont en train de perdre une guerre qui n'a pas encore commencé.

\- Je t'ai un peu trop influencée, je crois, » sourit-il avec une tristesse étrange. « J'allais dire la même chose.

\- Rappelle moi de ne pas te laisser t'occuper de mon fils ou de ma fille, quand j'en aurais fini avec mon obésité. »

Elle tentait de le détendre, de l'apaiser, alors qu'elle était loin d'être détendue et apaisée elle-même. Mais si elle se savait capable de ronger son frein et d'attendre que les choses bougent, elle n'était pas certaine que son frère ait cette patience. Evidemment, ses tentatives étaient toutes plus vaines les unes que les autres, et il y avait toujours dans les yeux de Sirius l'ombre de ses inquiétudes, de ses regrets et de ses remords. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hasarda une main sur son ventre. Quel que pût être le sexe de son passager clandestin, il était suffisamment vigoureux pour lui assener quantité de coups de pieds et de rappel de son existence. _Du calme, là dedans._ Qu'au moins lui ne soit pas stressé de tout ce qui arrivait autour d'eux.

L'arrivée de Dumbledore ne tarda cependant pas, à la surprise générale. Personne ne l'attendait, et il apparut pourtant dans sa lourde robe parme dans le salon, sous les regards stupéfaits des Weasley qui vérifiaient que tous leurs livres étaient bien arrivés. On les appela alors, et on installa aussi vite que possible les chaises et les tables habituelles dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas tout le monde – certains étaient en train de dormir, d'autres étaient à leur poste, de sorte que toutes les places n'étaient pas occupées. Elle s'assit à sa place, près de Sirius qui avait négligemment posé son bras sur ses épaules, qui pour la protéger du directeur, qui pour donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas sur le point _de sauter à la gorge dudit directeur._ Une fois tout le monde assis, ce fut évidemment ce dernier qui prit la parole dans un silence pesant.

« J'imagine que vous avez reçu ma missive, » déclara-t-il avec un calme agaçant. « Pour l'instant… Il n'y a rien à faire, si ce n'est attendre la date de l'entretien avec…

\- Je vous demande pardon ? » intervint presque immédiatement son frère. « On le laisse chez lui ? Avec toutes les questions qu'il peut avoir ?

\- C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire, Sirius. Et vous le savez.

\- Non, je ne le sais pas. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils vont…

\- Je me suis assuré qu'ils n'empêchent pas Harry de rester chez eux. »

Il parlait avec une lenteur exaspérante, avec ce ton qui lui rappelait avec force celui qu'il prenait quand il sermonnait les élèves qu'il prenait sur le fait – les Maraudeurs l'avaient suffisamment entendu pour le reconnaître quand ils l'entendaient. Elle déglutit. A ce rythme, c'est la totalité de la famille Black qu'il allait devoir sermonner. Andromeda et Ted n'étaient pas là, retournés chez eux depuis quelques jours, mais elle savait qu'au moins sa cousine aurait réagi d'une manière similaire.

Un vague sentiment de malaise se propagea dans l'assistance et elle était finalement plutôt heureuse que Remus en soit pas là. Il aurait cherché à l'éloigner et aurait fini par réussir. Pour une fois, elle avait l'opportunité de dire à son _patron_ ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'efforça cependant de prendre patience, attendant d'avoir de la matière pour réagir. Le regard que lui lança le vieil homme lui indiqua qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait faire, mais peu lui importait, en vérité. Au point où elle en était…

« Et en ce qui concerne Mondingus ? » tenta poliment Molly. « Vous avez des informations ?

\- Je me suis chargé de lui rappeler ses obligations, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Oh non, on ne s'inquiète pas, » grinça Vega. « Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si le Ministère n'était pas infiltré au point que des détraqueurs courent après mon filleul.

\- Vega, je crois que vous êtes fatiguée.

\- Ne me prenez pas pour une enfant, professeur. Je n'ai plus quinze ans, et il n'est question de protéger ma couverture ou de me faire obéir au règlement. Il est question d'Harry et il est en danger. »

Elle s'était redressée sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, les poings serrés sur la table. Elle pouvait presque voir tous les membres de l'Ordre gigoter sur leur chaise, cherchant un quelconque support les uns dans les autres. Ce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas, bien sûr. L'ambiance n'avait jamais été très confortable entre la fratrie Black et le directeur de Poudlard, et plus généralement entre eux deux et ses lieutenants les plus fidèles, Rogue le premier. Remus se trouvait souvent tiraillé entre deux feux, et avait tendance à profiter de la sortie de sa fiancée pour la suivre.

Mais là, il n'y avait rien pour faire tampon. Elle n'allait pas gagner, Sirius non plus, mais elle avait besoin d'un exutoire et la fausse passivité de Dumbledore était le punching-ball parfait. Elle jouait à son jeu, quelque part, mais Merlin ! S'il fallait ça pour avoir pour une fois l'opportunité de le remettre à sa place…

« Harry est bien plus en sécurité chez sa tante, » continua-t-il avec un léger sourire. « D'une manière que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Oh, oui, pardonnez-moi, c'est vrai que contrairement à vous je ne passe pas ma vie à espionner les pensées de tout un chacun. Peut-être auriez-vous la magnanimité de nous faire partager votre savoir quant à cette sécurité ?

\- Ce n'est plus de la sécurité, si tout le monde est au courant.

 _\- Nous_ avons le droit d'être au courant, _nous_ sommes ses tuteurs légaux !

\- Non, Sirius. Sa tante est sa tutrice. Vous êtes sensé en prison, et Vega est recherchée. Vous n'êtes rien que plus que des repris de justice, tous les deux. »

Ils se turent tous les deux. Et le silence revint, plus lourd encore. Pendant de longues secondes, elle ne sut ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, stupéfaite par sa violence. Bien sûr, il avait raison et, bien sûr, c'était la réalité mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. En fait, elle ne le pensait pas capable d'autant de brutalité. Derrière elle, Sirius devint livide, à l'instar de la moitié des membres de l'assistance qui trouvèrent subitement leurs mains passionnantes. Finalement, il n'y eut plus, pour tenir tête et soutenir le regard de Dumbledore, que Vega qui ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre chose à répondre. Lui ne semblait pas touché le moins du monde.

Elle finit par déglutir et sourire, glaciale. Il n'y avait aucun humour, aucune affection dans ce sourire, rien qu'un sentiment diffus d'humiliation et une fureur mal contenue. Elle ne savait rien des plans du vieil homme et, s'il fallait qu'elle soit honnête, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir les connaître de peur de découvrir que tout ça ne tournait qu'autour d'une sombre machination quelconque. Elle se leva lentement, suivie de son frère et contourna la table. Tous les regards les suivaient. Elle s'arrêta près de la chaise du directeur et attendit un instant.

« Vous avez raison, professeur. Du coup, et puisque nous sommes dans tous les cas condamnés à passer notre vie enfermés, vous ne nous en voudrez pas si nous allons le chercher ? Quitte à finir à Azkaban, autant avoir une bonne raison d'y être. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contenta de les observer de ses yeux bleu vif. Elle pivota et sortit, claquant la porte derrière eux sans la moindre délicatesse. Oh c'était l'attitude d'une adolescente en pleine crise, elle en était consciente. Mais après tout, s'il voulait d'elle qu'elle soit aussi débile qu'une adolescente en pleine crise, pourquoi pas ? Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'assit sur les premières marches, la tête dans les mains. C'était idiot. Mais ça faisait du bien. Elle se sentait légèrement mieux, bien que vaguement coupable.

Finalement, elle ne réagit que lorsqu'elle entendit son frère se mettre à rire. D'abord doucement, nerveusement, puis de manière bien plus sonore. Elle ne put retenir un sourire, puis un rire et ils se retrouvèrent incapables de s'arrêter. Ils devaient avoir l'air de fous à lier, de véritables aliénés, riant comme des maniaques pris sur le fait. Du côté de la réunion, quelques éclats de voix leur parvenaient comme s'ils faisaient tout pour feindre de ne pas les entendre.

« On est… » Elle peinait à retrouver son calme. « On est dingues.

\- Ah ? Tu crois ? Dumbledore va nous faire enfermer.

\- A nous deux, on file une sacrée indigestion aux détraqueurs et on s'enfuit.

\- Oh je suis un pro dans l'art de m'enfuir d'une prison sensée être imperméable, » sourit-il de toutes ses dents. « Remus va te tuer pour avoir été aussi arrogante.

\- Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous. »

Il s'assit près d'elle et secoua la tête, encore hilare. Il aboyait littéralement, quand il riait, et quelque part, ces hurlements étaient rassurants. Ils lui rappelaient que son frère était toujours là, même après treize longues années de prison, et qu'il restait encore en lui quelques parcelles du jeune homme qu'il avait été. Parfois elle en arrivait à se demander s'il subsistait aussi chez elle quelques parcelles de la fillette qu'elle avait été – et preuve en avait été donnée avec Dumbledore. Elle se laissa tomber sur son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Evidemment, ce coup d'éclat était loin d'avoir arranger sa situation mais après tout… Rien ne le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'occuper d'Harry, elle allait probablement être éloignée sitôt que son enfant serait né et Sirius était toujours enfermé. Alors se rebeller un peu, dans la limite du possible, c'était déjà une amélioration dans son… Dans leur quotidien.

La réunion ne s'éternisa pas et les membres de l'Ordre se dispersèrent rapidement dans la maison. La plupart retournèrent à ce qu'ils faisaient, de sorte que la cuisine s'emplit de nouveau des piles de livres et des fournitures des Weasleys. Le frère et la sœur ne quittèrent leur fauteuil de fortune que lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils dérangeaient les vas et vients continuels de chaudron et de plumes. Ils grimpèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Vega où, miracle, tout était presque rangé. Remus s'assurait que rien ne dépassait, lorsqu'il avait l'occasion et le temps de le faire et ce n'était pas du luxe étant donné le peu de soin qu'apportait la jeune femme à l'ordre de sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne lui semblait pas que son frère soit rentrée ici depuis leur retour à la maison, aussi elle le regarda observer la décoration. Il la connaissait, c'était la même qu'à la veille de leur fugue. Il s'attarda sur les photos, sourit en les reconnaissant, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« On ne parle pas beaucoup, toi et moi, » dit-il finalement. « Mais ça n'a jamais vraiment été notre truc, je crois.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Il faut dire que tu finissais toujours par trouver une excuse pour qu'on se dispute.

\- Moi ? J'espère que tu plaisantes. C'est toi, la petite sœur insupportable.

\- Insupportable ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il rit à nouveau. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'exorciser l'inquiétude qui l'habitait, elle le savait. Mais c'était bien plus agréable que de le voir pleurer. Ou s'énerver. Elle allait s'asseoir en tailleur quand elle sentit un morceau de parchemin se plier sous son poids. C'était la liste des prénoms qu'elle avait dressée, quelques jours auparavant, alors que Remus était en pleine surveillance d'Harry. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Quand bien même il avait accepté l'idée de devenir père et semblait presque se réjouir de la future naissance de _son_ bébé, il était très rare qu'il en vienne à parler de ce qui se passerait après l'accouchement, une fois qu'il serait vraiment là. Il évoquait de temps à autre ses doutes en terme de sexe et de prénom, mais jamais l'organisation qu'ils allaient devoir assurer autour du nouveau-né. Et elle même ne voulait pas y penser. Elle gardait donc le statu-quo, faute de mieux et faute de vouloir amener le sujet.

Ce qui ne signifiait cependant pas qu'elle n'accordait aucune importance à cette naissance. Sa liste n'était pas très longue, mais elle hésitait encore sur les choix qui s'offraient à elle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'appeler un potentiel fils comme son frère – surtout que ce dernier était vivant et bien vivant. D'un autre côté, elle voulait qu'il porte son prénom d'une façon ou d'une autre. De même, il était hors de question qu'une potentielle fille porte le nom de sa mère ou de la moindre femme de sa famille.

« Tu as fait une liste ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas comment tu allais l'appeler.

\- Ce ne sont que des idées, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Et tu vas te moquer. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et parvint à lui prendre des mains le parchemin. Il le parcourut. Au lieu du rictus sardonique et vaguement amusé auquel elle s'attendait, il se fit plus sérieux, presque grave. Désarçonnée, elle se repassa mentalement les prénoms qu'elle avait inscrits. Rien de surprenant ou de choquant, du moins c'est ce qu'elle imaginait.

« Sirius, » chuchota-t-il pensivement. « Tu penses vraiment à l'appeler comme moi ?

\- Ce ne serait peut-être pas son premier prénom, mais… Oui.

\- Tu appellerais ton fils comme un repris de justice, condamné pour le meurtre de son meilleur ami ?

\- J'appellerais mon fils comme un homme qui a été condamné à tort alors que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Un homme toujours debout. Un homme qui se bat toujours, » répondit-elle avec détermination. « Et surtout comme mon frère. »

Il baissa les yeux sur la liste et feignit un sourire. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une grimace pour dissimuler son trouble. Elle ne bougea pas. Il posa la liste sur le bureau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait avoir retrouvé ce regard hanté qu'il avait quand elle l'avait retrouvé, et elle s'en voulut un court instant de l'avoir obligé à voir ça. Mais qu'avait-elle fait, si ce n'est lui rappeler ce qu'il était vraiment ?

« Sirius…

\- Je vais me couper les cheveux. A plus tard, Veg. »

Il sortit sans rien ajouter et elle resta assise là, au milieu de sa chambre. Elle posa une main sur son ventre. _Sirius…_ On ne donne aux enfants que le prénom de personne morte. Il serait son deuxième prénom. _Evidemment._ Evidemment.


	34. Chapter 34 - Rarely pure, never simple

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre II – Rarely pure and never simple

Bien sûr, la décision de finalement aller chercher Harry se prit sans elle et Sirius. Remus, en revanche et pour une raison qui lui resta obscure, s'était empressé de la prévenir et elle était parvenue à le convaincre de le laisser l'accompagner. Il n'en fut pas de même pour son frère, mais il parut se plier à la décision. Sans doute se doutait-il que même la complaisance de son meilleur ami ne suffirait pas à le faire venir.

Ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit pour transplaner jusqu'à Little Whinging. Elle était déjà venue, bien sûr – à une époque, elle arpentait le ciel de la banlieue pour s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien. Minerva McGonagall avait fini par la surprendre et par lui interdire formellement de s'approcher de la maison des Dursley, aussi cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Tonks leur envoyé une lettre leur annonçant qu'ils étaient finalistes au concours des plus belles pelouses de banlieue, ou quelque chose comme ça, de sorte qu'ils étaient en chemin pour aller chercher leur prix. _Hm. Ils vont être déçus._ Ils entrèrent sans la moindre discrétion, et elle s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre de son filleul. Remus la suivait de près, tandis que Fol Œil la tançait pour son manque cruel de prudence.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du garçon et tomba sur ce dernier. Il était effrayé, c'était évident. Elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire et se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il mit un instant avant de réagir, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Derrière eux, Maugrey n'avait pas cessé de grogner et de pester contre cette _petite idiote de Black, comme si je ne lui avais pas dit d'être prudente, elle est bien comme son frère…_ Et elle s'en fichait. Elle s'écarta pour saisir le visage d'Harry dans ses mains et l'observa. Il allait bien, du moins physiquement. Il avait un peu grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu – il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

« Vega mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, apparemment perdu. Il adressa un regard aux autres sorciers qui s'étaient pressés dans le couloir. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Nous sommes venus te chercher. Nous savons ce qui s'est passé.

\- Professeur Lupin… Professeur Maugrey ?

\- Professeur, je ne sais pas, » gronda l'intéressé. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup enseigner, pas vrai ? Vega, laisse le descendre, on ne va pas s'entasser là dedans. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'accompagna jusqu'au rez de chaussée illuminé par les baguettes de tout ceux qui étaient venus avec eux. Harry était interloqué, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire et était surtout ravie qu'il vienne enfin chez eux, mais elle devait être patiente… Ce que Remus lui rappela en la retenant légèrement. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils d'un air sévère, avant de la lâcher, autant pour l'encourager à plus de prudence que pour l'inciter à rester calme. Il avait eu vent de son… Accrochage avec Dumbledore, et sans le lui avoir directement reproché, il lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde que de se mettre le directeur à dos. Elle lui avait quant à elle répondu qu'elle n'avait personnellement pas peur d'un vieillard incapable de protéger un gamin de quatorze ans.

Tonks s'approcha d'ailleurs d'Harry, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, tandis que toute l'assemblée y allait de son commentaire quant au fait qu'il ressemblait à son père, à sa mère, non, ce ne sont que les yeux, il est plus jeune que ce que je pensais etcetera, etcetera. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et l'entraîna à l'écart, dans le salon laissé vide.

« Hm, Harry, juste une petite précision, » intervint Lupin quand ils furent assis. « Quelle forme prend ton Patronus ?

\- Celle d'un cerf.

\- C'est bon, Remus, bien sûr que c'est lui. Ne fais pas attention, Fol Œil est paranoïaque, » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Hm, je pourrais te faire les présentations de tout le monde mais tu les connaîtras bien assez tôt. Sache juste que celle avec les cheveux violets s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, mais se fait appeler Tonks. C'est… La fille d'une de mes cousines.

\- La fille de… Oh. Je ne savais que tu avais des cousines.

\- Deux des trois ont fait de respectables mariages avec de respectables sang-purs, mais Andromeda, sa mère, a épousé un né-moldu. C'est celle que nous avons toujours préférée, avec Sirius. Tu la rencontreras, elle aussi. »

Il acquiesça et écouta Maugrey qui lui donnait le nom de tous ceux qui étaient venus le chercher. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de la maison un court instant. Tout était propre, un peu trop propre. Les Dursley étaient connus pour leur snobisme et leur mépris de tout ce qui n'appartenait pas directement à leur cercle familial restreint. Elle se souvenait du dîner désastreux pendant lequel Lily avait présenté James à Pétunia, sa sœur, et à son mari Vernon. Elle avait eu droit au résumé détaillé, et ça avait été une catastrophe. Ce genre de moldus ne pouvaient, ne voulaient pas comprendre la magie. _Jamais Harry n'aurait dû avoir à vivre avec eux._ Cette pensée lui serra la gorge, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne d'aller s'occuper des affaires de son filleul. Elle obtempéra avec joie et le rejoignit dans sa chambre.

Tout était en bazar, mais au moins il y avait un semblant de vie dans cette pièce, à défaut du reste de la maison. Il était en train de réunir ses livres et les fournitures qu'il lui restait. Elle croisa son reflet dans un miroir et grimaça. Sa robe de voyage ne couvrait qu'avec difficulté son ventre arrondi, et elle ne pouvait plus dissimuler son état. Elle surprit d'ailleurs le regard interrogateur du garçon et lui sourit.

« Ah, oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit. C'est pour bientôt.

\- Mais le père… » Il se tut un instant et parut avoir une révélation. « Le professeur Lupin ?

\- Remus, oui. Ça fait partie du nombre incalculable de choses que nous devons te dire, avec Sirius.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, il va bien. » Elle l'aida à faire sa valise, même si elle était loin d'être la meilleure en sortilège ménager. « Tu lui manques beaucoup.

\- Mais enfin, Vega, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai de nouvelles de personne, tu as cessé de me répondre et Volde…

\- S'il te plaît, Harry. »

Elle se redressa et vint le saisir par les épaules. Il se tut et l'observa fixement. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait été à sa place, presque quinze ans plus tôt, à l'époque de la première guerre. Remus ne lui disait rien, Sirius s'était éloigné et les Potter étaient cachés. Il en allait de même pour lui. Ses amis n'avaient pas le droit de lui écrire, et tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était des questions. Elle caressa doucement sa joue et soupira. Parfois, elle se sentait encore jeune, encore la Vega de dix-huit ans qui explorait Poudlard de nuit avec la vieille carte des Maraudeurs. Mais parfois, et de plus en plus souvent, elle se souvenait qu'elle était adulte et qu'elle avait des responsabilités. Qu'elle en aurait toujours plus. Et qu'il était de son devoir de protéger son filleul, y compris contre sa volonté.

« Nous te dirons tout quand nous serons arrivé. Nous sommes peut-être écoutés, ici.

\- Arrivés… Mais où ? Où allons-nous ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. » Elle se mordit la lèvre. « Encore un peu de patience. Tu sauras tout, je te le promets. »

La réponse ne satisfit pas le garçon, évidemment, mais il se détourna et ferma sa valise. Elle la fit flotter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, tandis qu'il portait son balai et la cage d'Hedwige. Elle était arrivée au Square Grimmaurd quelques jours auparavant, Dumbledore avait supprimé la barrière qui l'empêchait de venir jusqu'à elle. Vega sourit à la vue de l'Eclair de Feu, offert par Sirius à Noël dernier. Il était lustré au possible – les vacances avaient dû être bien ennuyeuses s'il avait eu le temps de s'en occuper à ce point. Mais quelque part c'était compréhensible. Ce n'était pas loin d'être un trésor, tant en terme de valeur sentimentale que de valeur tout court.

Elle rejoignit Remus et s'assit près de lui autour de la table de la cuisine. Il faisait couler de la cire sur une lettre destinée aux Dursley. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. De la même manière qu'il n'avait jamais voulu croire la fratrie Black quand elle déclairait leurs parents étaient des monstres, il ne voulait pas non plus croire que les Dursley étaient de mauvais tuteurs alors même qu'il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Harry était menacé, supposément renvoyé de son école, et il était laissé là, livré à lui-même dans la banlieue de Londres - il n'y avait rien de bien là dedans. Absolument rien. Le jeune homme finit d'ailleurs par les rejoindre et grimaça en voyant le cachet.

« Nous devrions peut-être sortir dans le jardin pour nous tenir prêts, » déclara Lupin. « Harry, j'ai laissé un mot à ton oncle et ta tante pour leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter…

\- Ils ne s'inquiéteront pas.

\- … que tu es en sécurité…

\- Ça va les déprimer.

\- … et que tu les reverras l'été prochain.

\- C'est vraiment indispensable ?

\- Je ne leur aurais pas laissé de mot, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais Remus est procédurier. Allez, viens. Fol Œil doit te désillusionner. »

Elle se releva et lui sourit. Elle n'allait pas voler, son état ne le lui permettait pas et elle ne pouvait surtout pas prendre le risque de tomber ou d'être attaqué. Elle allait transplaner dans la maison et les y attendre, comme d'habitude. Elle regarda son filleul sortir et se tourna vers son fiancé. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, tout juste un peu plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Il savait juste qu'en l'absence de Sirius ou de Vega, c'était à lui d'assurer la sécurité d'Harry. Mais elle ne se faisait aucun soucis : elle avait confiance en lui. Surtout sur ce point. Elle replaça le col de sa robe et en rectifia les plis, pensive. Elle avait beaucoup à lui dire, mais elle ne saurait sans doute pas où ni comment commencer. Il leur faudrait du temps – pour une fois, ils en avaient.

Remus lui prit alors les mains doucement et les caressa. Il percevait sa préoccupation. Elle ne la cachait de toute façon pas vraiment. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et posa sa propre main sur son ventre. Elle avait beau ne pas savoir ce qui s'y trouvait exactement, il ou elle était calme et elle n'avait à souffrir de coups de pied que très rarement et souvent pendant la nuit.

« Je serais venue avec vous, si j'avais pu, » se sentit-elle obligée de rappeler. « Tu seras prudent ?

\- Bien sûr. Et je ne serais pas tranquille si je te savais perchée sur un balai.

\- Peut-être qu'il apprécierait, qui sait ?

\- Il aura largement le temps de monter sur un balai, il n'a pas besoin de commencer avant sa naissance. » Il rit doucement et indiqua la porte laissée ouverte. « Je dois y aller.

\- Fais attention à toi. Et à Harry.

\- Evidemment. Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa doucement et s'éloigna. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et attendit de les voir disparaître dans les airs pour s'assurer que tout dans la maison était fermée. Une fois fait, elle transplana jusque dans le hall du Square Grimmaurd. Tout le monde dormait, sauf Sirius qui attendait, prostré sur les marches. Il releva la tête vers elle et la rejoignit, avide de nouvelles. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé et lui assura qu'ils seraient bientôt là. Connaissant Maugrey, ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Il avait prévu de faire une cinquantaine de détours avant d'arriver jusqu'ici, mais le lui reprocher aurait été de mauvais goût. Tant qu'il protégeait mieux Harry que Dumbledore…

Le frère et la sœur restèrent assis dans le salon jusqu'à entendre le loquet de la porte tourner. Ils furent de retour dans l'entrée en un clin d'œil et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Sirius avait déjà pris le garçon dans ses bras. Elle sourit et s'assura avec Remus que tout s'était bien passé. Evidemment, les détours avaient été exagérés, mais en dehors de ça, rien n'était à signaler. Molly Weasley débarqua presque instantanément après que Sirius ait lâché Harry. Elle se mit à disserter sur son aspect faiblard et sa joie de le revoir, au milieu du brouhaha général qui avait fini par réveiller le portrait de Walburga. Elle s'attela alors à la faire taire tant bien que mal, et surtout mal que bien, avec l'aide de Lupin. Au bout d'un moment, l'euphorie retomba et le silence avec elle.

« Il vient d'arriver, » murmura-t-elle à l'intention de tout le monde sauf du garçon. « La réunion va commencer.

\- Harry, tu devrais monter à l'étage. Ron et Hermione t'attendent, je crois que le dîner est prévu une fois la réunion terminée.

\- La réunion ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je t'expliquerai tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Mais va les rejoindre. »

Elle lui indiqua la cage d'escalier avant de suivre tout le monde jusqu'à la salle à manger où, effectivement, Dumbledore était déjà assis. Elle rejoignit sa place et s'enferma dans un silence méprisant, comme à l'ordinaire. Elle jeta un regard de défi à Rogue, installé à l'autre bout de la table. Il venait le moins possible, et c'était normal. Aurait-elle eu le choix qu'elle lui aurait de toute façon interdit l'entrée. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et écouta vaguement ce qui se disait. De toute façon, ce n'était pas pendant les réunions générales que le plus important se disait, de peur que certains membres – elle et Sirius, en fait, ne s'opposent encore frontalement à une décision. Elle s'en contentait. Elle savait suffisamment de choses par des voies détournées pour ne pas avoir besoin qu'on lui fasse confiance.

Il fut bien sûr question d'Harry, mais pas que. Le Ministère et son attitude semblaient préoccuper davantage l'assemblée. Elle n'attendait personnellement qu'une chose : retrouver son filleul. Près d'elle, Sirius trépignait et contenait mal son impatience. Elle crut entendre des éclats de voix, et se tendit en reconnaissant sa voix. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre. Il devait reprocher à ses amis de l'avoir laissé de côté, de ne rien lui avoir dit et il devait être frustré de ne rien comprendre. C'était naturel. A sa place, elle aurait déjà mis le feu à la maison.

Finalement, la réunion se termina comme elle avait commencé : par son absence d'attention. On ouvrit alors les portes et les adolescents rejoignirent la salle à manger et elle fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir près d'eux. Remus, poli et surtout conscient qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans cette étrange famille, partit aider Molly à amener le repas. Elle sourit à son filleul et l'observa un long moment. Il s'était énervé. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies, comme l'étaient celles de James après un caprice ou un coup de colère. Elle échangea un regard avec son frère.

« Sirius, mais où sommes-nous ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette maison ?

\- Cette maison était celle de nos parents, » répondit-il en indiquant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. « Comme je suis l'aîné de ce qu'il reste de la famille Black, j'en ai hérité. Quand nous avons fui, c'est ici que nous nous sommes réfugiés. Nous l'avons mise à disposition de Dumbledore pour y installer un quartier général – le meilleur usage de cette demeure. Et la seule chose utile que j'ai pu faire dernièrement.

\- Elle est cachée, bien sûr. Nous l'avons réhabilitée, enfin surtout Sirius et Remus, et maintenant… Nous y vivons. Enfin bref. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Non, c'était atroce.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, » soupira Sirius. « J'aurais été ravi d'être attaqué par des détraqueurs. Une lutte mortelle pour le salut de mon âme aurait été bienvenue, histoire de rompre la monotonie du quotidien. »

Elle assena un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et fronça les sourcils. Il était mélodramatique, mais il était surtout cynique. Harry n'avait jamais demandé à être confronté à des détraqueurs, et encore moins à voir son admission à Poudlard remise en cause. Il leva les yeux au ciel d'un air sarcastique et croisa les bras. Parfois il avait vraiment l'allure d'un adolescent mécontent et c'était ridicule.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer à discuter, puisque le repas finit par arriver à grands renforts de chutes, de cris et de plaintes de la part des Weasley. Les jumeaux, ravis de pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, avaient pris la fâcheuse habitude d'ensorceler tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main… Avec plus ou moins de succès. Heureusement qu'il était l'heure de manger et que tout le monde était affamé - dans le cas contraire, elle était presque certaine qu'ils auraient tous fini par se battre ou par s'enfermer mutuellement dans les multiples placards de la demeure. Elle dissimula un sourire et prêta attention aux diverses conversations. Bill parlait avec Lupin de l'allégeance confuse des Gobelins, tandis que Mondingus – _ce fils de… Bref,_ racontait quelques anecdotes et que Tonks se métamorphosait en à peu près tous les animaux possibles et imaginables. Au final, les conversations s'éteignirent progressivement à mesure que l'heure et le repas avançaient. Quand tout fut fini, la plupart de ceux qui étaient encore assis était affalés et menaçaient de tomber de sommeil. Il n'y avait que Sirius pour rester droit sur sa chaise. Il attendait quelque chose et elle se doutait de quoi.

« Je crois qu'il va être temps d'aller se coucher, » dit Molly en baillant. « Les garçons…

\- Pas encore, Molly, » répondit Sirius qui repoussa son assiette vide et se tourna vers Harry. « Tu sais, je suis un peu surpris. Je pensais que la première chose que tu ferais en arrivant ici serait de poser des questions sur Voldemort.

\- Sirius…

\- Bien sûr que j'ai posé des questions ! J'en ai posé à Ron et Hermione mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'étaient pas admis aux réunions de l'Ordre, alors…

\- Et c'est vrai, » l'interrompit Mrs Weasley, crispée. « Vous êtes trop jeunes. »

Elle sentit Remus effleurer son bras, comme pour l'inciter à rester calme. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas le vouloir, mais l'ambiance s'était glacée au moment où son frère avait évoqué Voldemort. Tous s'étaient tendus, tous s'observaient en attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle-même ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Il fixait Sirius, en attente d'une réponse. De plusieurs réponses. Elle avait promis, et quand bien même Molly ne voulait-elle que son bien, elle n'allait pas mentir. Il méritait, il avait le droit de savoir.

« Depuis quand faut-il faire partie de l'Ordre pour avoir le droit de poser des questions ? Harry a été prisonnier de ces Moldus pendant un mois entier. Il a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est pass…

\- Attendez un peu, pourquoi Harry a le droit à des réponses et pas nous ? » rétorquèrent les jumeaux, brusquement réveillés. « Il n'est même pas majeur !

\- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si on ne vous a rien dit, » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme. « Il s'agit de la décision de vos parents. Harry, en ce qui le concerne…

\- Ce n'est pas à vous deux de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! »

Molly s'était levée, comme électrocutée, et son visage d'ordinaire si doux était déformé par la colère. Elle était presque menaçante. Elle entendit Remus soupirer près d'elle, l'air vaincu, et Sirius se tendre. Elle hésitait sincèrement sur l'attitude à adopter. Elle avait envie de lutter pour son filleul, mais elle savait ce que ce n'était ni raisonnable ni utile. Quelque part, elle avait raison de ne pas vouloir que le garçon en sache trop. Mais ce n'était pas la manière de raisonner de Vega, et encore moins celle de son frère. Il était concerné. Dés lors, il devait savoir. Elle secoua la tête.

« Il n'a que quinze ans, je vous rappelle, et même si je ne nie pas qu'il a subi bien plus de choses que nous tous réunis…

\- Il n'est plus un enfant, » répondit-elle avec impatience. « C'est lui qui a vu revenir Voldemort, il a davantage le droit…

\- Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte ! Il n'est pas _James !_

\- Parce que tu crois que nous ne le savons pas ?! » Sirius se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un fracas presque assourdissant. « Tu n'es pas sa mère et il n'est pas ton fils !

\- C'est comme s'il l'était. De toute façon, qui d'autre a-t-il ?

\- Il nous a nous !

\- Ah oui, sauf qu'ils vous étaient difficiles de vous occuper de lui pendant que vous étiez à Azkaban et en fuite, non ? »

Elle était sur le point de retenir son frère quand elle entendit cette dernière remarque. Elle se raidit et se leva à son tour, plus lentement. L'assemblée parut retenir son souffle, tandis qu'elle n'hésitait plus que sur le premier sort qu'elle allait lancer. Parmi le peu de choses qui parvenaient encore à la toucher, lui rappeler et pire, lui reprocher, qu'elle n'était pas là pour son filleul faisait partie des pires.

Il fallut que Lupin les retienne tous les deux pour qu'ils ne lui sautent pas littéralement à la gorge. _Elle est chez nous, chez NOUS !_ Elle tenta d'abord de le repousser, mais finit par obtempérer et poser sa baguette. Ce n'était pas une solution. James n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils fassent une chose pareille, et Lily aurait été de l'avis de Molly. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et posa une main sur celle de Sirius pour l'encourager à faire de même. Il ne réagit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur la mère Weasley. Il avait le regard d'un chien dangereux, le genre qui égorgerait le premier qui oserait trop s'approcher.

« Molly, tu n'es pas la seule personne autour de cette table à te soucier d'Harry, » dit lança sèchement Remus. « Sirius, Vega, _asseyez-vous._ Harry est assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions. Il devrait avoir son mot à dire.

\- Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

\- Très bien, » souffla Molly, vaincue. « Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, sortez d'ici. »

Et ce fut le retour des protestations, des hauts cris et des hurlements. Elle cessa d'écouter et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, soudainement épuisée. Le bébé s'agitait dans son ventre, comme conscient de la pesanteur ambiante, et elle ne parvenait plus à rester debout. Remus se pencha sur elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et lui proposa de remonter se coucher. Elle secoua la tête. Elle resterait jusqu'à ce que tout le monde y aille. Elle lui sourit et le rassura. Ou tenta de le faire, au mieux. Il pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la forcer, de toute façon.

Au final, décision fut prise de ne forcer à partir que Ginny qui n'était pas majeure, au contraire des jumeaux, et à qui Harry ne répèterait pas tout, au contraire d'Hermione et Ron. Les parents Weasley eurent l'air épuisés, ce qu'ils étaient probablement, et se rassirent. Un long silence s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'assoit à son tour et que sa voix ferme le brise.

« Ok, Harry… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »


	35. Chapter 35 - Toujours Pur

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre III – Toujours pur

« Où est Voldemort ? » demanda immédiatement Harry. « Que fait-il ? J'ai essayé de regarder les informations des Moldus mais on n'a encore rien annoncé qui porte sa marque, pas de morts étranges, rien.

\- C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de mort étrange pour l'instant. Autant que nous puissions le savoir, en tout cas… Et nous en savons beaucoup.

\- Plus qu'il ne le pense, » compléta Remus en hochant la tête. « Et c'est normal. Il ne veut pas attirer l'attention, après ce qui s'est passé pendant son retour… Et qui n'était pas exactement prévu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Non seulement tu n'étais pas sensé en réchapper, » continua Vega en jouant avec le pied de son verre. « Mais personne n'était sensé être mis au courant, à part ses Mangemorts. Or, tu as prévenu la personne qu'il voulait à tout prix tenir dans l'ignorance presque immédiatement.

\- Dumbledore. »

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il venait de comprendre tout ce qui lui avait été caché jusqu'à présent. Elle échangea un regard avec Sirius et Remus et attendit la suite. Tacitement, tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne rien lui dire de plus que ce qu'il désirait entendre. Ça ne voulait pas forcément dire grand chose – il était bien capable de leur demander de tout lui dire, mais au moins cela rassurerait-il Molly qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Sa colère à son égard s'évanouissait progressivement, et Vega eut subitement pitié d'elle. Elle essayait juste de protéger ses enfants et ceux qu'elle considérait comme tel. _Bientôt ce sera à mon tour de jouer les lionnes,_ songea-t-elle. L'idée n'était pas plaisante à la partie de son esprit qui s'imaginait encore avoir dix-huit ans et pouvoir tenir tête à tout et n'importe quoi pour la seule envie de le faire.

« Et en quoi cela a-t-il aidé ?

\- Dumbledore a pu réunir les restes de l'Ordre du Phénix à peine une heure après son retour, » expliqua Sirius. « Et nous avons pu commencer à tenter de contrer les projets de Voldemort.

\- Projets dont le principal est de constituer une nouvelle armée, afin de prendre le contrôle du Ministère de la magie. Nous tentons de notre côté de convaincre le plus de monde possible de nous suivre nous, et pas lui. Du moins de se tenir sur leurs gardes et… Ce n'est pas évident.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils ont bien vu ce qui s'est passé, non ?

\- Le Ministère, » soupira Arthur Weasley sorti de son mutisme. « Fudge refuse de croire que ça puisse être vrai. »

A partir de cette petite phrase, ce fut la cascade d'informations – et il y en avait certaines qu'elle-même ne connaissait pas. La rivalité entre Dumbledore et Fudge, la Gazette du Sorcier et ses articles mensongers, l'impossibilité de vraiment agir, l'immobilisme général et les prises de risque de Dumbledore, tout fut expliqué. Du début jusqu'à la fin, sans discontinuer. Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'observer Harry. Il écoutait avec attention, tentait de tout comprendre et de saisir ces masses de faits et de problèmes qui s'imposaient désormais à l'Ordre.

Mais insensiblement et avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils allaient trop loin dans leur exposé, la conversation glissa sur la fameuse arme que tous s'évertuaient à protéger. Elle sortit alors de sa rêverie, brusquement beaucoup plus intéressée. Près d'elle, les membres de l'Ordre gesticulaient nerveusement sur leur siège, mal à l'aise. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas question qu'ils s'arrêtent là – elle avait autant envie et besoin de savoir que le jeune homme. Mais à l'instant même où réponse auraient pu être donnée, Molly sauta sur ses pieds et se remit à crier.

« Bon ça suffit ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller vous coucher. Tous, » précisa-t-elle en fixant les jumeaux qui protestaient déjà. « Vous compris ! Vous avez déjà donné trop d'informations à Harry. Si vous continuez, autant le faire entrer dans l'Ordre.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Non, » intervint-elle, à la surprise générale. « L'Ordre ne comprend que des sorciers majeurs qui ont fini leurs études.

\- Il existe des dangers dont vous n'avez pas idée. Molly a raison, Sirius. Nous en avons assez dit. »

Remus clôt alors la conversation et tous quittèrent progressivement la pièce. Elle resta assise, perplexe, à l'observer. Il avait l'air d'en savoir plus qu'elle sur cette mystérieuse arme… Alors qu'il était supposé être tenu dans la même ignorance qu'elle et Sirius. _Est-ce qu'il…_ Elle s'assombrit. Peut-être qu'il savait depuis le début, peut-être qu'il lui cachait juste pour ne pas qu'elle intervienne. Ça ressemblait parfaitement à une idée de Dumbledore et au genre de choses que Lupin serait capable de faire sous prétexte de la protéger. Ou de la garder éloignée, ce qui revenait au même pour lui. Elle observa les plats quitter la table et adressa un regard entendu à son fiancé. Il l'évita. _N'y pense même pas._

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses me cacher ça, » dit-elle lentement en le fixant. « Tu m'as fait croire que tu ne savais rien de cette arme.

\- Et c'est la vérité.

\- Oh pitié, Remus, je te connais assez pour que tu m'évites ce genre de discours !

\- Vega… » Il soupira et abdiqua. « Ce n'est pas contre toi mais Dumbledore pense que tu…

\- N'es pas digne de confiance ? »

Il secoua la tête lentement. Hm, évidemment. Même à l'époque du premier Ordre il n'avait jamais apprécié les électrons libres. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les missions confiées à Sirius à l'époque étaient toutes plus ou moins en rapport avec les Potter – c'était le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il resterait un minimum calme et sensé. Mais que pensait-il qu'elle ferait d'une telle information ? Qu'elle irait la crier sur les toits ? Qu'elle irait la voler ? Parfois elle se demandait vraiment si on la prenait pour une imbécile, dans cette fichue demeure.

Elle éclata d'un rire froid qui ne parut même pas surprendre Remus. Elle se tut, cependant, et rejoignit leur chambre. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, loin s'en faut. Mais elle avait envie d'un peu de discrétion. Une fois arrivés, elle ferma derrière eux et se débarrassa de sa veste.

« Je veux savoir quelle est cette arme, Remus.

\- Je ne te répondrai pas. J'ai promis à Dumbledore.

\- Rappelle-moi à qui tu es fiancé ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je suis la…

\- Marraine d'Harry, je sais. Mais tu es aussi la future mère de notre enfant et je refuse que tu te mettes volontairement en danger. Tu es trop impulsive, presque autant qu'à l'époque de la première guerre, et tu as autant besoin d'être protégée que lui.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant !

\- Non, tu n'es plus une enfant. Mais tu n'as pas changé. »

Elle se rembrunit. Il n'avait pas exactement tort, mais l'entendre le lui dire ressemblait furieusement à la réprimande d'un adulte à une gamine capricieuse. Sans un mot, elle se changea et alla se coucher. Elle s'était faite à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, et elle l'aimait déjà, mais parfois elle se maudissait d'être tombée enceinte. Elle était aussi impotente que son frère, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Elle soupira et se mit en tête de dormir… Alors même que toutes les lumières étaient allumées et que Remus l'observait toujours. Quand il la rejoint, il passa une main douce sur le drap qui couvait son ventre et parut chercher ses mots.

« Il n'y a pas que ça, Vega. Le problème, c'est surtout que Peter sait qui tu es autant qu'il sait que Sirius peut se transformer en chien, » expliqua-t-il patiemment. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne dévoile ta véritable identité à Voldemort… Et que ses Mangemorts répandent la nouvelle.

\- Tu as raison. » Elle soupira, désabusée. « Comme souvent. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Peter n'aurait-il pas déjà révéler cette information à son précieux maître ?

\- C'est la question que se pose Dumbledore. »

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ce menu détail. Non, en fait elle avait refusé d'y penser depuis la fuite de Peter, elle savait qu'il allait finir par trouver un moyen de revenir les hanter et que le retour de Voldemort, un mois et demi plus tôt, n'allait rien arranger. Elle savait aussi que la forme d'Animagus de Sirius serait une des premières choses qu'il révèlerait à son maître. L'idée qu'il puisse la révéler elle, cependant, l'effrayait au point qu'elle l'avait complètement discréditée.

Pourtant elle expliquait tout. Le refus constant de Dumbledore de la voir sortir ou quitter la demeure, la persévérance qu'employait Remus à la convaincre de rester enfermée avec Sirius, le silence qui régnait autour d'elle. Sa grossesse n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour leur permettre de la garder sous clé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une fois la rentrée arrivée, une fois que tout le monde aurait à reprendre le chemin du travail ou de l'école, elle devrait donc rester là. Avec son frère. _On va finir par s'entretuer,_ songea-t-elle amèrement.

Elle abdiqua alors, obligée de reconnaître qu'il valait mieux dans ces conditions qu'elle ne soit pas tentée de sortir. Le Ministère se ferait bientôt un plaisir d'afficher son visage en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier aux côtés de celui de son cher frère. Elle se demandait presque quelle serait sa récompense. _Dire que je pourrais la payer. Ce serait plus simple si ça marchait comme ça._ Elle s'approcha de Remus et s'appuya sur son épaule en silence. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus rien à faire. Si ce n'est dormir et espérer que demain ne serait pas pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain, Mrs Weasley s'était décidé à occuper toute sa tribu au nettoyage d'une des dernières chambres encore laissées à l'abandon. Elle avait eu beau insister en lui disant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils s'y attèlent, elle avait insisté en rappelant qu'elle était quand même la mère de la majorité des adolescents présents dans cette maison et qu'elle ne voyait pas de raison satisfaisante de ne pas les faire participer à la vie de la maison. Vega aurait alors pu se rebiffer, lui rappeler leur accrochage de la veille, mais elle abandonna et la laissa leur imposer une superbe séance de nettoyage. Remus était de garde làoùellenedevaitpassavoircequ'ilpouvaitbienyavoir, de sorte qu'elle était seule dans la maison à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Sirius était au grenier avec Buck, l'être dont il était le plus proche ces derniers temps. Même si l'hippogriffe s'était habitué à sa présence, elle n'avait pas avec lui la même relation que celle qu'il entretenait avec son frère.

En désespoir de cause, elle finit par se résoudre à aller faire la cuisine. Descendant de sa chambre, elle rejoignit l'entrée où Mondigus et Molly étaient en pleine dispute – ça devenait une habitude ici, et rejoignit le couloir desservant le salon et la salle à manger. Harry, Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux étaient en pleine conversation avec… Kreatur. _Kreatur ?_ Elle s'approcha et l'entendit sortir ses habituelles insanités. Du tumulte dans les escaliers lui laissa imaginer que Sirius avait compris ce qui se tramait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Kreatur ? » tonna-t-elle avant qu'il ne le fasse. L'elfe s'écrasa alors sur le sol. « Tiens toi droit, assez de simagrées. Et réponds moi.

\- Kreatur fait le ménage, il ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Black…

\- Epargne nous tes mensonges. » Sirius était arrivé et le fixait avec un dégoût perceptible. « Ce n'est pas grâce à toi que la maison est habitable.

\- Le maître a toujours aimé plaisanter… Ce pourceau qui a brisé le cœur de la noble maîtresse, avec sa sœur… Oh pauvre Kreatur, devoir subir la vision de la compromission du noble sang…

\- Vega t'a demandé ce que tu faisais ici. Chaque fois que tu te montres en prétendant faire le ménage, tu dérobes quelque chose pour le dissimuler dans ta chambre. »

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau, luttant visiblement contre la loyauté indéfectible qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la maisonnée Black. Quelque part, il lui faisait pitié. Il ne rêvait que de les voir morts, Sirius et elle, et pourtant il ne cessait de s'épancher en courbettes et en pieux mensonges. Elle soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère qui la repoussa sans y prendre attention. Toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée depuis le début de son enfermement, toute sa colère réprimée, toutes ces émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer face à son filleul, son meilleur ami ou sa sœur, il les faisait subir à leur elfe de maison. Elle serra les dents.

« Kreatur n'enlèverait rien de la place qui est la sienne, » assura-t-il cependant. « La maîtresse ne pardonnerait jamais à Kreatur que quelqu'un touche à la tapisserie, sept siècles qu'elle est là, oh maîtresse que diriez-vous si les traîtres à leur sang la touchaient…

\- C'est donc bien ça. Un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Allez, va-t-en, Kreatur.

\- Chassé par le maître qui revient d'Azkaban, cet assassin, et par sa sœur compromise avec un loup-garou, oh quel malheur, quel malheur…

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de marmonner, je ne vais pas tarder à devenir un vrai assasin ! » s'écria Sirius au comble de l'exaspération.

La créature quitta la pièce, tandis qu'il claquait la porte derrière lui. Il poussa un soupir de rage mal contenu et rejeta les pauvres tentatives d'Hermione de le voir épargner l'elfe à coups de remarques acerbes. Finalement, elle et les autres quittèrent la pièce. Ne restèrent plus que le frère, la sœur et Harry qui observait ladite tapisserie avec attention. Elle suivit son regard et soupira. Elle n'y était plus. Enfin, si, tout comme son frère et Andromeda ainsi que quelques autres, ils n'y étaient plus formalisés que sous la forme de trou noirs semblable à des brulures de cigarettes. On voyait encore une partie de ses cheveux, et il était encore possible de distinguer quelques lettres du nom de son frère. Leur filleul cilla et parcourut rapidement toute l'étendue de la tapisserie du regard avant de s'exclamer.

« Vous n'y êtes pas !

\- Nous y étions, » répondit-elle en indiquant les deux brûlures. « Notre chère mère nous a effacé quand nous sommes partis de la maison.

\- Vous vous êtes enfuis de la maison ? Mais où êtes-vous allés ?

\- J'avais seize ans, Vega treize. Nous en avions assez, » sourit-il. « Nous sommes allés chez ton père. Tes grands-parents étaient… Très gentils avec nous. Ils nous ont considérés comme leurs enfants. Nous campions chez eux pendant les vacances scolaires, et quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans j'ai pris un appartement.

\- J'ai continué à venir chez eux un peu plus longtemps, mais Remus avait lui aussi son appartement alors j'ai déménagé. Nous étions invités tous les dimanches, cela dit. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle aussi. C'était les plus belles années de sa vie, assurément. L'époque où tout était simple. Harry leur lança un regard interloqué, comme s'il ne pouvait pas imaginer ces deux adultes – ou ce qui y ressemblait, s'enfuir de chez eux et se réfugier chez son propre père. A vrai dire, elle non plus n'arrivait plus à se rappeler exactement de ce qui l'avait décidée à suivre son frère. Elle n'était pas _si mal_ chez elle. Sa mère lui laissait passer énormément de choses parce qu'elle était une fille. Elle aurait fini par lui pardonner sa répartition à Gryffondor, sans nul doute. Mais elle tenait bien plus à Sirius qu'à ses parents. Et qu'à Regulus.

« Pourquoi êtes vous partis ?

\- Pour suivre Sirius, » lâcha-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire. « Non, nous sommes partis parce que nous les haïssions. Tous. Nos parents, et leur manie du sang pur, leur impression de royauté, le reste de notre famille qui ne valait pas beaucoup plus…

\- Notre frère, suffisamment bête pour croire en toutes ces bêtises. Tiens, c'est lui, là. Il était plus jeune que moi, mais plus vieux que Vega d'un an. Il est mort, tué par Voldemort alors qu'il était devenu l'un de ses petits Mangemorts.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Oh non, il ne plaisante pas. » Elle perdit son sourire. « Ça t'étonne vraiment ? Notre famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'y a tout juste qu'Andromeda pour relever le niveau. »

Il y eut un long silence, uniquement ponctué de l'appel à la cantonade de Molly qui prévenait que le déjeuner était prêt. _Visiblement elle a été plus efficace que moi._ Mais personne ne bougea, trop absorbé par la contemplation de la toile. Elle la connaissait par cœur, en vérité, mais ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé. Elle avait envisagé de changer de nom, suite à sa fugue. Se savoir liée par le sang ou le mariage à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus méprisant et de plus vil n'était pas une idée agréable. Elle avait abandonné ce projet quand Remus l'avait demandée en mariage. S'appeler Lupin était parfait, et elle espérait qu'on finisse par oublier son ascendance. Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu, mais au final on avait effectivement oublié qui elle était vraiment. Dommage qu'elle-même n'ait pas eu cette chance. Elle aperçut Harry en train de chercher quelque chose. Quelqu'un, en l'occurrence. Andromeda, sans doute.

« Tu ne la trouveras pas. Elle aussi a été supprimée de la tapisserie, pour avoir épousé un né-moldu. C'est la mère de Tonks, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes parents avec elle ?

\- Andromeda était notre cousine préférée, » soupira Sirius. « Tiens, regarde, ses sœurs sont toujours là parce qu'elles ont fait de respectables mariages. Tu devrais pouvoir reconnaître celle-ci.

\- Attendez, vous êtes _aussi_ liés aux Malfoy ?

\- Toutes les familles de sang-pur sont reliées. Logique, si tu n'autorises tes enfants qu'à se marier entre eux. Molly est une cousine par alliance et Arthur… Au second degré, il me semble. »

 _Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient tous tarés._ Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle avait fini par s'habituer. Il y avait tant de Mangemorts dans sa famille. Ils étaient si peu, au final, à ne pas être des monstres. Elle déglutit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et passa une main douce dans son dos. Quelle fierté. Dire qu'elle avait regretté de changer d'apparence. Finalement, moins elle ressemblait au reste de sa généalogie, mieux elle se portait. Intérieurement, elle espérait que son fils ou sa fille ressemble plus à Remus qu'à elle. Elle n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir mis au monde un énième Black.

De même que ses propres pensées divaguaient, elle était presque capable de voir celles d'Harry faire de même. Il avait reconnu les noms de Bellatrix et de Rodolphus Lestrange sur la tapisserie et elle se doutait qu'il avait fait le lien avec Voldemort… Le tout l'ayant amené à se rappeler qu'il était dans la ligne de mire du Ministère qui l'avait fait renvoyé de Poudlard. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, mollement. Quelque part, ils avaient plus en commun qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Lui se retrouvait enfermé tous les étés au 4, Privet Drive tandis qu'eux deux étaient enfermés dans la maison de leur enfance qu'ils avaient imaginé quitter à jamais.

« Nous viendrons avec toi, à l'audience. Du moins, on t'accompagnera jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Il y a vraiment un article dans le Code international du secret magique qui autorise l'usage de la magie si ta vie est menacée.

\- Mais s'ils me renvoient quand même, » murmura-t-il, accablé. « Est-ce que je pourrai revenir ici et vivre avec vous deux ?

\- Evide…

\- On verra. »

Elle lança un regard interloqué à Sirius qui avait ainsi clôt la conversation. Elle envoya Harry rejoindre la salle à manger et resta avec lui devant la sinistre tapisserie. Mais il ne la regardait pas. Il avait les yeux fixés sur les portraits immobiles, figés depuis sept siècles en fils d'or et d'argent. Son visage s'était assombri, à mesure que la conversation s'était prolongée. Elle se plaça entre lui et le mur et le força à la regarder. Lorsqu'il se résolut à le faire, ce fut avec lassitude et un certain agacement. Il était encore un adolescent, aussi prompt à la rassurer et à la consoler qu'à l'ignorer un instant plus tard. Sauf qu'elle n'avait plus la patience de s'occuper d'un homme-enfant, surtout quand celui-ci était sensé être plus vieux qu'elle.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il était le bienvenu ici ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de vivre enfermé ici avec nous, » répliqua-t-il avec froideur. « Il croit peut-être le vouloir et toi aussi, mais crois-moi, vous n'en avez pas envie.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être enfermé ? Que moi non plus ?

\- Tu n'es pas enfermée, Vega.

\- Je le suis. Tu ne vois pas ? J'ai peut-être le droit de sortir mais Dumbledore fait tout pour que je me sente obligée de rester. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose, et soupira. Il se détendit alors et secoua la tête, abattu. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête, avant de revenir à son ventre et de se fendre d'un semblant de sourire. Il était bien plus impatient qu'elle à l'idée que son neveu ou sa nièce vienne rompre la monotonie de son quotidien. Il ferait un bon oncle. Pas un bon père ni un bon tuteur, mais un bon oncle. Tout comme il avait été un parrain incroyable pour Harry. Avant que tout ne s'effondre. Bien meilleur qu'elle, en réalité, obligée qu'elle était d'aller en cours. L'aurait-il pu qu'il aurait récupéré l'enfant et qu'il l'aurait élevé aussi bien qu'il l'aurait pu, au mépris de sa propre vie. _Le fils de James._ Déjà un neveu, pour lui.

« Peter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Ministère ne me recherche pas déjà.

\- Il est lâche. Il ne s'est pas encore résolu à te trahir toi. » Devant son silence, il continua. « Tu n'as jamais rien vu, n'est-ce pas ? Avant même que tu ne commences à t'intéresser à Remus, Peter avait un faible pour toi. Il n'a jamais été capable de te le dire, tandis que Lunard…

\- Oh, » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire. « Tu veux dire que tout ce temps…

\- C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il n'a pas non plus essayé de te tuer quand il en avait l'occasion. Enfin, profite, ça ne durera pas. Il n'a de loyauté qu'envers ceux qui peuvent le protéger et le plus à même de le faire pour l'instant, c'est l'ami Voldemort. »

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle à manger. Elle resta un instant seule, à fixer la tapisserie sans vraiment la voir. Est-ce que tout était _vraiment_ de sa faute ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu éviter tout ça, en comprenant l'inclinaison de Peter pour elle, et en le convaincant de garder la foi en ses amis ? Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ça tombe sur elle ? Quelqu'un d'autre serait parvenu à gérer tout ça, Remus, James, Sirius, l'Ordre, Peter. Pas elle. Elle n'était pas même capable de gérer ses souvenirs alors qu'elle avait dépassé la trentaine. _Dumbledore a raison. Je suis mieux enfermée ici._ Au moins elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Elle ferma les yeux, serra ses paupières. Son esprit avait beau savoir qu'elle n'aurait rien pu y faire et que convaincre Peter n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable, elle ne parvenait à accepter son impuissance de l'époque. La même que celle qu'on lui imposait désormais. Elle serra les poings. Non, cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas dicter sa conduite. Ni par Dumbledore et ses conseils vertueux, ni par Remus et ses inquiétudes, ni par son bébé qui n'était même pas encore né et encore moins par Peter ou Voldemort. Elle s'était défilée la première fois. Cette fois-ci elle était prête. _Je dois parler à Andromeda._


	36. Chapter 36 - Don't they know ?

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre IV – Don't they know ?

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse presque affolante. Remus n'était pas là, mais Molly se débrouillait pour que tout le monde soit occupé, que ce soit à la cuisine ou au rangement de la maison. La solution temporaire qu'ils avaient trouvée quant à l'entassement des meubles et objets indésirables mais précieux dans un énième salon ne convenait pas à la mère Weasley qui voulait voir tout ce fatras rangé à sa place ou jeté. _Si elle n'était pas aussi souriante, elle me rappellerait ma mère._

Toute cette agitation eut cependant l'effet positif de distraire Harry de la tenue plus que prochaine de son procès. Bien sûr, et comme elle aurait dû s'y attendre, Dumbledore passa l'avant-veille dudit procès pour ordonner aux Black de ne pas l'accompagner. Frère et sœur acceptèrent sans broncher, mais il fut convenu dans les minutes qui suivirent que Vega s'y rendrait tout de même. Elle n'était pas encore recherchée et il avait besoin de soutien – quand bien même Arthur Weasley avait-il prévu d'amener le garçon au Ministère. Il tergiversa, bien sûr, mais finit par accepter. Contraint et forcé, bien sûr.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui la préoccupait, avant même le Magenmagot. Elle avait invité Andromeda à venir la voir, et elle l'attendait justement pour la veille du procès. Elle lui avait demandé de se faire discrète et d'arriver par la porte – et non par transplanage. Sa cousine n'avait pas posé de question et avait promis d'être là. _Sauf que personne d'autre que moi n'est au courant de ce menu détail._

Prétextant une nausée, Vega était parvenue à se soustraire aux exercices quotidiens de trie pour aller accueillir Andromeda. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas pris le temps d'échanger les banalités d'usage et s'étaient immédiatement dirigées vers sa chambre. Elle la ferma derrière elle, l'enchanta pour ne pas qu'elle s'ouvre et soupira. Elle avait beau s'être remise en contact avec sa cousine, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment et elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment le droit d'exiger d'elle… _Respire._ Elle lui sourit et lui indiqua un fauteuil. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et chercha ses mots, si longtemps que ce fut finalement son invitée qui prit la parole en premier.

« Bien que je sois ravie de te voir en bonne santé, Vega, j'imagine que tu avais une bonne raison de me faire venir à l'insu de la totalité des habitants de cette demeure ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûr, » dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage. « Je… J'ai une faveur à te demander. Une… Grosse faveur.

\- Je suis là pour t'écouter. »

Elle pencha la tête, attentive. Elle était encore une très belle femme, plus belle, en vérité, que ses sœurs. Cela avait peut-être à voir avec la douceur de son regard ou avec son air plus accessible que les superbes et méprisantes Bellatrix et Narcissa. Quoique les dernières photographies de la première n'avaient rien de superbe. Le temps avait passé, et elle n'avait pas exactement bien vieilli. Vega ferma les yeux un instant, un très court instant, avant de se lancer. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas exactement le choix.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à accoucher, c'est une question de semaine. Et je ne vais pas non plus tarder à voir ma couverture tomber. Tout ça implique de rester coincée ici jusqu'à ce que… Tout ce bazar ambiant s'apaise. Et je doute que ça arrive d'ici peu de temps.

\- Jusqu'ici je suis d'accord. Continue.

\- Pendant la Première Guerre je… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « J'étais trop jeune et je n'ai rien pu faire. Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore entend m'écarter de nouveau sous différents prétextes, mais nous savons toutes les deux que ça ne durera qu'un temps.

\- Sauf que même en imaginant ne pas prendre en compte tout le problème de ton identité, tu auras toujours le bébé. Surtout si Remus est envoyé en mission pour l'Ordre.

\- Je sais. C'est là que tu interviens. Il n'aura pas de grands-parents, et Sirius… Je ne peux pas lui imposer ça. Je sais que tu souhaites rester à l'écart de tout ça, alors…

\- Tu vas me demander de prendre soin de ton enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête. Elle y songeait depuis longtemps, en vérité. Depuis que sa cousine était revenue dans sa vie. Mais jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas vu l'urgence. Voldemort de retour, le Ministère corrompu au point de se défier de l'influence de Dumbledore et Harry qui en subissait les conséquences… Tout recommençait comme quinze ans auparavant et elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart, pas cette fois. Même pour un bébé. Même pour le sien.

Andromeda resta silencieuse un long moment, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Oh, elle savait ce qu'elle pensait. Ou du moins, elle l'imaginait assez aisément. Elle abandonnait cet enfant, si ce n'est totalement, du moins en partie. Elle ne pouvait pas jouer les héroïnes et l'élever, le protéger. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un bébé et faire la guerre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus abandonner ceux qui comptaient sur elle. Le choix était impossible, mais il était indispensable. Peut-être faisait-elle le mauvais. Non, pas peut-être. Surement. Elle finit par détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Elle était mère. Elle avait élevé sa fille sans personne pour l'aider. _Elle doit me prendre pour une pauvre fille incapable de faire les bons choix._

« Tu en as parlé à Remus ? Il est au courant ?

\- Non, pas encore, » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Je voulais d'abord t'en parler. Ecoute, je… Je sais que je dois avoir l'air d'une mère indigne alors que je ne le suis même pas encore mais…

\- Non. Pas indigne. Je crois que tu essayes de trouver la meilleure solution pour protéger le plus de monde.

\- Je ne veux pas l'abandonner. C'est mon bébé et… Cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas rester à l'écart, même si c'est ce que tout le monde veut. Et quand je n'aurais plus le choix, je ne pourrais pas le protéger.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. » Elle secoua la tête sans la quitter du regard. « Il sera en sécurité avec moi, Vega. Je te le promets. »

Elle lui sourit avec indulgence et vint saisir sa main. Elle la serra doucement et lui rendit ce sourire. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore des choses à garder, dans le sang Black. Cet esprit de corps, familial, pour le meilleur et, trop souvent, pour le pire. _Il sera en sécurité._ C'était tout ce qui comptait. Si elle devait fuir, si elle devait se battre, si elle devait être blessée, quelqu'un veillerait sur lui. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et sentit le bébé s'agiter, comme conscient du trouble de sa mère.

Elle s'apprêtait à changer de sujet et à demander des nouvelles de Ted, son époux, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Bruits qui s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Personne ne les avait vues monter, et ils étaient tous occupés avec le débarras. Elle échangea un regard avec sa cousine et se releva. Elle entendit frapper, évidemment, même si le sortilège qu'elle avait appliqué à la porte l'empêchait d'entendre ce que l'intrus pouvait bien dire. Elle sortit sa baguette et la désenchanta. La poignée se baissa et laissa apparaître son propre fiancé. Elle cilla, surprise. Il ne lui avait pas annoncé son retour avant plusieurs jours, au moins une semaine sinon plus. Il entra en souriant, avant de se rembrunir en apercevant Andromeda. Il pivota et jeta un regard mi curieux mi inquiet à Vega, sa veste à la main.

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

\- J'allais partir, » déclara sa cousine en se relevant. « Nous discutions juste de…

\- Du bébé. Andromeda, tu devrais encore rester un peu.

\- Du bébé ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il n'était alors plus qu'inquiet et s'approcha d'elle pour poser une main sur son ventre. Elle secoua la tête, aussi rassurant que possible et saisit sa main dans la sienne. Rien de tout cela ne parvint à le calmer. Il se mit à fixer son invitée avec avidité et une certaine dose d'agacement. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, elle n'avait jamais été que polie à son égard, mais elle avait été élevée plus longtemps qu'elle dans le cadre malsain de tout le folklore Black. Elle avait sans doute encore un peu de mal à voir en lui autre chose qu'un loup-garou. Et lui avait du mal à voir en elle autre chose qu'un énième membre de sa belle-famille, avec tout ce que cela pouvait comporter de négatif. Elle lui intima de ne pas s'inquiéter avant de reprendre.

« Rien, Remus, tout va bien. Je t'assure, pas de mauvaises nouvelles. J'ai… Demandé à Andromeda de prendre soin de lui, quand nous serons tous les deux occupés avec les affaires de l'Ordre.

\- Les affaires de l'Ordre ? » Il fronça les sourcils et passa de sa fiancée à sa cousine. « Tu n'es pas sensée t'impliquer là dedans, Vega.

\- Cette fois-ci je n'aurais pas le choix. Je le suis déjà. Je suis la marraine d'Harry, je suis la sœur de Sirius et je suis ta fiancée. Je porte ton enfant. Je suis impliquée, et un jour viendra où je ne pourrai plus me cacher.

\- Nous n'allons pas abandonner notre enfant ! Si ce n'est pas toi qui t'en occupes, ce sera moi, je refuserai les missions de Dumbledore et…

\- Tu sais que ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

Elle soupira et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle s'était attendue à une telle réaction. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance et elle non plus. Leur plus grande peur était d'imposer le même cauchemar à leur enfant. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle proposait. Priver un bébé de ses parents. Même si c'était pour peu de temps, c'était déjà trop. Elle le sentit se tendre. Ses yeux étaient sombres et aurait-il eu des baguettes à la place des yeux qu'Andromeda serait sans doute déjà à terre. Pourtant elle resta calme, digne. _Si elle me comprend… C'est déjà beaucoup._ Elle effleura son épaule, mais il s'écarta. Elle acquiesça le coup et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il y eut un silence, un très long silence, pendant lequel il ne lâcha pas sa cousine du regard. Il cherchait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'il finit par trouver puisqu'il ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. Il était intelligent. Trop intelligent pour ne pas savoir qu'elle disait la vérité, et il la connaissait bien trop pour ne pas savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris cette décision si elle avait eu le choix. Il déglutit et passa une main tremblotante à son visage, se massa les ailes du nez. Il paraissait tellement plus vieux, en cet instant, avec ses cheveux blancs et les petites rides qui couraient autour de ses yeux.

« Andromeda, » reprit-il. « Je sais que je ne suis pas… Le mari idéal, surtout selon vos standards. Mais… Vous prendrez soin de mon fils, ou de ma fille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Je prendrai soin de lui comme j'ai pris soin de ma propre fille.

\- Alors… J'imagine que c'est pour le mieux. Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte après les avoir salué. Elle la suivit du regard avant de revenir à Remus qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha et se glissa dans ses bras. Cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas et la serra contre lui. Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur le sommet de sa tête et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il revenait du Ministère, visiblement. Il portait un vieux costume de son père qu'elle était parvenue à mettre à sa taille et qui, même vieux et démodé, était en meilleur état que les siens. _Un jour, tu n'auras plus à porter ces vêtements rapiécés._ Il refusait toujours de se voir prêter de l'argent, surtout par elle. Un jour viendrait où lui non plus n'aurait plus le choix, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de le lui dire. Il était maudit par son état. Même une fois… Tout ça terminé, il n'y aurait pas plus de place pour lui dans ce monde. _Peu importe. Dans le mien, il a une place._

« Depuis combien de temps tu penses à ça ?

\- Depuis… Notre discussion, sur Peter et mon identité, » mentit-elle. « Nous ne l'abandonnerons pas, je te le promets. Je voulais juste être certaine que nous pourrions le cacher quelque part si les choses venaient à…

\- Dégénérer. Tu as raison, même si je n'aime pas l'idée que tu y aies pensé. Pour l'instant tout va bien.

\- Oui. Tout va bien. »

Elle ferma les yeux et se répéta cette dernière phrase comme un mantra. _Tout va bien._ Tout allait bien. Alors qu'elle se préparait pour partir avec Arthur et Harry, le lendemain, c'est ce qu'elle continuait de se répéter. Même le Magenmagot ne pouvait se permettre de le renvoyer, et il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. L'audience devait avoir lieu dans le bureau d'Amelia Bones, qu'elle connaissait par réputation. Elle était connue pour son impartialité et son calme, et pour une fois, elle était plutôt heureuse de tomber sur ce genre de personnes. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les recommandations des uns et des autres, penchée sur ta tasse de thé, à moitié appuyée sur Remus qui distillait ses conseils au fil de la conversation. Elle-même ne savait trop quoi dire à son filleul. A sa place, elle aurait été morte de peur. Voire morte tout court, dans la nuit.

Ils commencèrent à se préparer à partir en avance. Il valait de toute façon mieux être en avance qu'en retard, dans ce genre de situation. Elle enfila un trench clair par dessus la robe Moldue très simple qu'elle s'était décidée à porter et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry. Molly avait tenté de les aplatir, mais n'avait réussi à qu'à les tremper. Une caractéristique familiale, visiblement.

« Ça se passera bien, Harry, » sourit Remus. « Reste calme et tout ira bien.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'occuperai d'Amelia Bones pour toi.

\- Sirius, » soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Modère tes ardeurs. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil sombre et disparut dans les couloirs. Il l'enviait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et ils sortirent en direction de la station de métro la plus proche. Elle n'était pas habituée aux moyens de transports Moldus et resta pour ainsi dire imperméable à l'enthousiasme débordant du père Weasley qui s'épanchait en compliments presque lyriques dés qu'il croisait la moindre invention non magique. Elle échangea un sourire amusé avec Harry et s'assura qu'ils n'oubliaient rien dans la rame quand ils en sortirent finalement.

Elle n'était jamais allée au Ministère de la magie, sauf à son retour en fanfare de l'an dernier et peut-être une fois en sortie avec Poudlard. _Ah oui, on avait été collé pour avoir transformer l'eau de la fontaine en mousse savonneuse._ Elle retint un rire à l'idée et se serra avec ses deux compagnons dans une vieille cabine téléphonique qu'Arthur se chargea d'actionner. Il ne sut dans un premier temps pas comment se présenter, puis comprit que de toute façon le combiné ne servait à rien quand il était question de magie. Une voix glaciale leur ordonna d'épingler leur badge d'identité sur leur robe, ce qu'ils firent distraitement. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ne plus être Eva Orgall et revoir ce nom la surprenait presque. La cabine se mit alors à descendre lentement, jusqu'à atteindre le grand hall.

Tout était comme dans son souvenir, somptueux, lourd et probablement extrêmement cher. Elle resserra sa prise sur l'épaule d'Harry et baissa les yeux en croisant du regard l'affiche de recherche de son frère ainsi que celle des anciens Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Sa chère cousine en tête. _Tout va bien,_ se répéta-t-elle encore quand ils passèrent les contrôles de sécurité et qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Elle se le répéta encore une fois quand ils croisèrent Kingsley Shacklebot qui fit mine de réprimander Arthur, et encore une fois quand ils atteignirent son bureau. En vérité, plus elle passait de temps dans le Ministère, plus elle sentait son cœur se serrer et accélérer. _Tout. Va. Bien._ C'est encore ce qu'elle se dit lorsque le collègue du père Weasley débarqua, essoufflé, dans le placard à balais qui lui servait de bureau, une note de service à la main.

« Ah Arthur, » dit-il fébrile en reprenant son souffle. « Dieu merci je ne savais plus ce qu'il convenait de faire, vous attendre ici ou pas. Je viens d'envoyer un hibou chez vous mais, de toute évidence, il vous a raté. Un message urgent est arrivé il y a dix minutes.

\- Les toilettes régurgitantes ? Je sais, je suis au courant.

\- Oh non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, c'est au sujet de la convocation de Potter. Ils ont modifié l'heure et le lieu. Maintenant, l'audience doit commencer à huit heures dans la vieille salle numéro dix...

\- Mais Arthur ils avaient bien… » commença-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers une petite horloge pendue au mur. « Il devrait y être depuis cinq minutes !

\- Oh Merlin… Nous devons absolument nous dépêcher ! »

Il secoua la tête, apparemment au comble de la panique, et le trio s'engagea pour ainsi en courant dans les couloirs du département des usages abusifs de la magie sous les regards surpris de tout le personnel. Il les emmena jusqu'aux ascenseurs et les colla dans le premier venu écrasant le bouton de descente. Arthur ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne comprenait pas, que ces salles n'étaient plus utilisées et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable d'organiser une audience disciplinaire là-bas. Vega, elle, n'entendait plus rien que les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle serrait Harry contre elle, plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait, et attendit qu'ils arrivent jusqu'au neuvième niveau. _Le département des mystères._ Là où l'Ordre faisait des rondes. Elle adressa un regard alarmé à Arthur qui secoua la tête et les entraîna dans de minuscules escaliers qui avaient plus en commun avec ceux qui menaient, à Poudlard, jusqu'aux cachots qu'avec la décoration superbe du reste du bâtiment. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la porte de la dixième salle, il fit signe à Harry de s'avancer. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, paralysé. Elle le saisit par les épaules, faisant fi de sa propre inquiétude.

« Ecoute moi Harry. Ils ont fait ça pour te décontenancer, pour te déstabiliser. Tu dois rester calme. Tu es innocent. D'accord ?

\- Mais… S'ils me condamnent…

\- S'ils sont assez idiots pour le faire, alors nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils changent d'avis. En ce qui te concerne, » dit-elle doucement en écartant une mèche de son front. « Tu reviendras vivre avec nous. Maintenant vas-y. »

Elle se redressa et le regarda s'engouffrer dans la salle. Elle la reconnaissait. Elle en avait vu des photos. C'était celle qui avait servi au jugement des Mangemorts, à l'époque de la chute de Voldemort. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer encore un peu plus et sa tête tourner. Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la retint quand ses genoux cédèrent. _Tout va bien,_ se répéta-t-elle. Tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'une méthode d'intimidation. Harry allait revenir innocent. Elle respira profondément et se redressa lentement en le remerciant. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et ils entreprirent de remonter les escaliers. Elle sursauta quand la porte à leur sommet s'ouvrit sur…

Sur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit. Elle cilla et s'arrêta devant lui. Il la regarda d'un air indéfinissable, comme s'il hésitait entre un grand éclat de rire et un grand éclat de voix. Il pencha la tête et la tourna vers Weasley qui semblait trouver le mur très intéressant. Ils contrevenaient tous les deux à ses ordres exprès. Et pour une fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de l'écouter.

« Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, Eva. Ce n'est pas prudent de venir se promener dans le Ministère dans votre état, je crois.

\- Je vais bien, professeur. Harry a plus besoin de vous que moi.

\- Mais certainement. Je serais vous, cependant, je ferais attention à mon badge. Il montre des signes de faiblesse. »

Il lui adressa un regard intense et continua sa descente tandis qu'elle reprenait sa montée. _Mon badge ?_ Elle baissa les yeux pour le regarder. Il tenait parfaitement. Elle suivit Arthur jusqu'à l'ascenseur et l'écouta à peine quand il lui dit de continuer sa montée jusqu'à l'entrée pour rentrer au 12, square Grimmaurd. _Tout va bien,_ se répéta-t-elle alors. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, en tout cas pas pour elle. Elle allait sortir et tout irait bien. Mieux, quand elle serait dehors.

Les étages défilèrent progressivement avec leur lot d'occupants divers et variés qui saluèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement son compagnon de voyage. Elle-même restait murée dans le silence, les yeux fixés sur les numéros dorés au dessus de la porte. Deux hommes entrèrent à deux étages de leur arrivée et ne parurent pas même les voir. _Tant mieux._ Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur.

« Vega Black, oui. La sœur du fugitif Sirius Black. Des informations ont été données au Ministère, ce serait cette professeure de Poudlard, Eva Orgall.

\- Son enlèvement, c'était du chiqué, » renchérit un homme à la large barbe noire. « Elle aidait juste son frère, tout comme elle l'a aidé à fuir.

\- La note est en train de circuler dans tous les services. La sécurité est sur les dents, ils l'ont laissée entrer pour accompagner le taré, Potter, à son audience. »

Il lui parut que son cœur s'arrêtait. Elle déglutit difficilement et fixa le compte. Ils ne pouvaient plus descendre. Le prochain étage… Le hall. La sécurité. Elle échangea un regard paniqué avec Arthur et sortit sa baguette. Il secoua la tête d'un air paniqué mais ne parvint pas à l'arrêter. _Stupefix,_ lâcha-t-elle deux fois à l'encontre des deux imprudents. Elle fit de même pour stopper l'ascenseur. _Tout va bien, tout va bien,_ se hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle pivota vers le père Weasley et respira profondément. Ils avaient dû repérer l'usage de magie. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Elle s'approcha et se mit à chuchoter.

« Arthur, je suis désolée, mais je dois aussi vous stupéfixer. Ils vous soupçonneront…

\- Oui, je sais, » dit-il calmement. « Je suis désolée, Vega.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. »

Elle leva sa baguette et l'ensorcela. Elle le retint pour ne pas qu'il se blesse et l'étendit près de ses deux autres victimes. Elle n'eut que le temps de se redresser que l'ascenseur s'ébranla de nouveau. Quand elle croisa son regard dans le miroir, elle comprit. Son badge n'indiquait plus Eva Orgall, accompagnatrice. Il indiquait Vega Black, fugitive. Elle l'arracha et le jeta au sol. Son reflet était presque effrayant, tant il était pâle. Elle prit son souffle et se tourna vers les portes.

A peine se furent-elles entrouvertes qu'elle entendit le tumulte des Aurors. Elle croisa le regard de Kingsley, en première ligne, et transplana, d'abord à la gare de King's Cross où ils ne tardèrent pas à la suivre, puis un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de Londres. Cette fois-ci, elle fut moins rapide et sentit sa veste s'arracher lorsqu'elle transplana de nouveau. Elle parvint à s'en débarrasser et s'éloigna encore un peu de sa destination finale. Ils étaient encore un peu moins nombreux à l'avoir survie et cette fois-ci, elle se décida à rejoindre le 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle atterrit dans l'entrée à bout de souffle, et tomba à genoux au milieu du couloir. Ce fut Sirius qui arriva le premier, bientôt suivi de Remus et de Molly qui se jetèrent sur elle. Son frère lui saisit alors les épaules, puis le visage, et la força à le regarder. _Tout va…_

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Son souffle était heurté, elle avait mal au bras qui avait été tiré dans la panique et elle sentait le bébé cabrer et remuer dans son ventre. _Tout va bien, mon amour, mon ange,_ se mentit-elle. _Tout va bien._

« Vega, que se passe-t-il ?! Où est Harry ?!

\- A l'audience il… Ils ont changé la salle, Dumbledore est avec lui, » répondit-elle difficilement. « Ils… Voldemort… Peter…

\- Calme toi, calme toi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, tout va…

\- Sirius… Ça y est. Ils ont compris. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Remus et Molly qui, au dessus d'elle, avaient pâli. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. _Tout va bien,_ mentit-elle encore. Et toujours.


	37. Chapter 37 - So it begins

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre V – And so it begins

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques heures pour que la nouvelle fasse le tour de tous les journaux. _La fugitive Black retrouvée ! La vérité sur son implication dans l'évasion de Sirius Black d'après le Ministère,_ titrait l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le reste n'allait pas tarder à suivre mais elle n'avait rien la force ni l'envie de le voir.

Une fois Harry rentré, l'ambiance était devenue étrange. Les adolescents, inconscients pour l'instant de ce qui se tramait vraiment autour d'eux, hurlaient presque de joie à l'idée qu'Harry ait été innocenté. Elle-même était heureuse, bien sûr, que son filleul soit sorti d'affaire. Mais d'un autre côté, les adultes, eux, savaient que le soulagement serait de courte durée. Sirius n'avait pas même fait semblant d'être satisfait de la décision du Magenmagot. _Il voulait qu'Harry vienne habiter avec nous._ Elle le savait depuis le départ, mais elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il puisse même regretter qu'il ne se soit pas fait renvoyé de Poudlard.

Il fallut toute la patience et une certaine dose d'hypocrisie à Remus pour la rassurer et lui rappeler qu'elle était en sécurité au 12, square Grimmaurd. Patience, parce qu'elle refusait tout simplement de l'écouter. Hypocrisie parce que ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité. Bien sûr, tant qu'elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais oserait-elle mettre le nez dehors qu'elle se ferait enfermée presque immédiatement. Son signalement, plus précis que jamais, décrivait une femme aux cheveux auburns et enceinte d'au moins sept mois. Elle était repérable, peu importe sa couleur de cheveux ou les vêtements qu'elle portait.

Quand les derniers préparatifs de la rentrée eurent lieu, elle peina à vraiment s'enthousiasmer pour la nomination de Ron et Hermione en tant que préfets de Gryffondor.

Ce ne fut que la veille même de leur départ qu'elle parvint à vaguement se changer les idées… Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce fut grâce à Maugrey. Il avait retrouvé, en fouillant dans ses affaires, une vieille photo du premier Ordre. Celle qui avait été prise le jour même de sa création. _J'imagine que Potter aimerait la voir,_ lui avait-il dit en la lui tendant, pliée en deux et légèrement parcheminée. Elle l'avait remerciée, mais ne l'avait pas ouverte. Elle voulait le faire avec son filleul.

Elle put d'ailleurs le faire après le dîner, tandis que tout le monde regagnait progressivement sa chambre en trainant des pieds à l'idée de retourner à l'école le lendemain. Elle lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre dans un canapé et secoua le papier sous son nez. Il la regarda sans comprendre, dans un premier temps. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, depuis l'épisode du Ministère. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à qui que ce soit ces derniers temps.

« Maugrey m'a donné ça, tout à l'heure, il pensait que tu aimerais voir ça, » dit-elle en dépliant la photo. « C'est l'Ordre. Enfin, sa première forme. »

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de tous ces jeunes gens légèrement jaunis par le temps. Il y avait ceux qui étaient morts et qu'elles avaient à peine connus. Ceux qui étaient toujours vivants, mais quel état. Ceux qui avaient résisté à l'époque et qui désormais faisaient parti du Ministère. Ceux qui étaient de retour aujourd'hui.

Mais il y avait surtout, à l'extrême gauche de la photo, un groupe de six personnes souriantes et plus jeunes que les autres. Six personnes si proches qu'il était difficile de savoir où l'une d'elles commençait et où une autre terminait. A côté du sérieux relatif du reste de l'assemblée, on aurait dit un groupe de collégiens un peu trop enthousiastes. _La vérité n'était pas si lointaine,_ songea-t-elle. Ils n'étaient rien de plus que des écoliers, à peine sortis de l'école pour eux, toujours scolarisée pour elle. James tenait Lily par la taille et donnait un coup de coude à Peter, près de lui, qui osait à peine sourire. _Savait-il déjà à l'époque qu'il allait les trahir ?_ Sirius avait les bras croisés comme l'espèce de jeune imbécile qu'il était à l'époque. Elle était près de lui, le visage encore enfantin et la main perdue dans celle de Remus qui était sans doute le seul à avoir l'air presque sérieux. Elle jetait des coups d'œil moqueur à son frère qui lui répondait en lui tirant la langue.

« C'est…

\- Tes parents, oui, » répondit-elle en les indiquant. « C'était le tout début. Beaucoup de gens sont morts, entre temps. Certains ont connu des sorts bien pires que la mort. Les Londubat, par exemple.

\- Et… Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, exactement ?

\- Moi… » Elle soupira. « Quand tes parents… Quand ils ont été tués, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour parler à Sirius. Il a presque instantanément été arrêté. J'ai engagé toutes les procédures possibles pour te récupérer et ça aurait marché si Remus n'était pas parti. Tout ça… C'était trop pour lui, je crois. J'étais seule et perdue. Je n'avais plus personne, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall vienne me chercher. Elle m'a aidée à me relever et… Je lui dois tout. Jusqu'à mon poste à Poudlard.

\- Tu étais déjà en couple avec Remus ?

\- Une amourette d'adolescence qui s'est transformée, comme pour tes parents, en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux. Tu devrais garder cette photo. J'en ai une copie quelque part, de toute façon. »

Elle la lui tendit et le regarda la fixer. Il savait tellement peu de choses sur ses parents, en dehors des lieux communs que tout le monde s'évertuait à lui répéter. Les yeux de sa mère, le caractère de son père, leur mort… Les voir ainsi, pour ainsi dire vivants, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait que trop rarement l'occasion de faire. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de se relever et de monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il serait de toute façon contraint et forcé de rejoindre la sienne par Molly qui tentait de vérifier que tout était prêt pour le lendemain.

Lendemain où, pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle était devenue professeure, elle ne put prendre part à la rentrée. Elle observa le ballet continuel d'affaires, resta opaque à la panique générale et se tint en retrait quand enfin ils purent tous partir. Evidemment, il ne fut pas question qu'elle les accompagne. Sirius, quant à lui, ne leur laissa pas le choix et s'échappa sous sa forme de chien à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrit. Elle embrassa Harry en lui faisant promettre d'être prudent et les regarda partir.

Le silence qui retomba sur la demeure fut presque douloureux. Une majeure partie de l'Ordre servait d'escorte à toute la compagnie et il n'y avait pour ainsi dire plus qu'elle et Kreatur. Quoiqu'elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il soit vraiment là. Il était probablement enterré sous la pile d'objets qu'il avait récupérés avant que Sirius ne les jette. Elle soupira et rejoignit le salon où elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Se déplacer et rester debout devenaient de plus en plus compliqués, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où il allait falloir qu'elle se débarrasse de son ventre. _Mon accouchement, autrement dit._ Elle ne pourrait pas aller à l'hôpital. Ce serait prendre le risque d'alerter le Ministère. L'idée même de devoir se débrouiller seule avec son frère, un elfe de maison qui la haïssait et un loup-garou qui n'y connaissait rien lui aurait donné envie de rire si elle n'avait pas été la principale concernée.

Elle allait prendre le livre qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur la table basse quand la cheminée se mit à crépiter – alors même que l'âtre était vide. Prudente, elle se releva et s'en écarta, sa baguette à la main. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Dumbledore s'en extirper qu'elle l'abaissa, toujours sur le qui-vive.

« Vous arrivez au mauvais moment, » dit-elle d'une voix crispée. « Ils sont tous partis à la gare pour accompagner…

\- Je sais, Vega. Je ne suis pas venu pour les voir, je suis venu pour vous. »

Il lui sourit et s'assit. Elle fit de même, non pas par politesse mais par nécessité. Elle le croisait régulièrement mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de vraiment parler depuis leur accrochage. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas _vraiment_ , mais elle savait aussi qu'il devait la prendre pour la pire des imbéciles après son coup d'éclat du Ministère. Après tout, il lui avait expressément ordonné de _ne pas y aller._ Mais comme à l'ordinaire, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

Elle détourna le regard quand elle le vit l'observer des pieds à la tête et s'attarder sur son ventre. Lui aussi avait probablement pensé à son accouchement. Quoique la perspective qu'un vieil homme barbu s'intéresse d'aussi près à sa vie intime ne la ravissait pas plus que ça.

« Si vous venez me reprocher d'y être allée…

\- Encore une fois, vous vous trompez, » dit-il calmement. « A vrai dire, je savais que ni votre frère ni vous n'alliez m'obéir. Alors j'imagine que je suis plutôt rassuré de vous voir ici.

\- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? Certainement pas pour me faire parvenir votre cadeau de naissance ?

\- Cela viendra quand le temps sera venu. Non, je viens vous demander une énième fois d'être prudente. Kingsley ne pourra pas éternellement faire croire à Fudge que Sirius et vous êtes en Amérique du Sud et votre retour a remis cette affaire sur le devant de la scène. »

Elle pencha la tête. Il y avait autre chose, évidemment. Il ne venait pas juste lui répéter ce qu'il ne cessait de lui ordonner. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre. Elle fronça les sourcils et provoqua chez lui un sourire surprenant. Il paraissait presque ravi qu'elle ait compris qu'il ne lui disait que la moitié de la vérité. _Cet homme est définitivement étrange._ Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à le suivre et c'était sans doute volontaire.

« Mais encore ?

\- Je vous redemande aussi de ne pas vous impliquer dans l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas vous demander de quitter cette demeure, sinon croyez-moi, j'aurais ordonné à Remus de vous conduire loin d'ici.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, professeur, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Je suis la marraine d'Harry, la fiancée de Remus et je…

\- Oui et c'est déjà beaucoup trop. La première fois vous étiez trop jeune. Cette fois-ci, c'est pour Harry et votre enfant que je vous demande de rester à l'écart. Il a besoin que quelqu'un soit là, hors de ce cadre, pour s'occuper de lui si quelque chose venait à arriver.

\- Alors vous venez trop tard. J'ai déjà pris ma décision, et je ne pourrai pas rester cachée. Pas cette fois. Je ne regarderai pas d'autres mourir pendant que je resterai tranquillement chez moi à m'occuper d'un bébé. »

Elle releva le menton, défiante. Il ne parut pas réagir, ni même être surpris. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle se plie à ses volontés – elle ne l'avait jamais fait, après tout. Peut-être s'imaginait-il qu'avec un enfant elle serait plus concilliante, ne serait-ce que pour ce dernier. Ça aurait voulu dire être lâche, pourtant. Que dirait-elle à cet enfant, une fois qu'il serait assez grand pour comprendre ? Qu'elle s'était enfuie, qu'elle avait laissé à d'autre le soin de se battre pour protéger son propre filleul ? Qu'elle avait laissé d'autre le soin de mourir pour rendre ce monde meilleur ? _C'est à moi de le faire pour qu'il vive dans ce foutu monde meilleur._ Elle ne vivrait pas avec ça. S'il fallait rater quelques semaines, quelques mois de sa vie, elle était prête à faire ce sacrifice.

« Andromeda Tonks, » dit-il finalement. « Vous comptez lui confier cet enfant.

\- Non. Pas lui confier. Elle ne s'en occupera que lorsque nous ne pourrons pas faire autrement. Nous ne l'abandonnons pas.

\- Pensez à votre propre enfance, Vega. Est-ce vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque de rendre votre propre bébé orphelin ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez dit à James et Lily ? Ils se sont cachés. Ils ont accepté de s'éloigner. Et qu'avez-vous fait, pour vous assurer qu'Harry ne soit pas orphelin ? » Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui. « Rien. Vous n'avez pas cherché à vraiment les protéger. Si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient vivants.

\- Ce sont de sérieuses accusations que vous portez. Êtes-vous certaine de vouloir vous engager sur ce chemin ?

\- Non. Mais je ne suis pas non plus certaine de vouloir de cette guerre, et pourtant je suis là, à garder cette maison. Ais-je le choix ? »

Elle n'était pas vraiment menaçante. Aurait-elle tenté de l'être que ça n'aurait de toute façon pas fonctionné, enceinte comme elle l'était. La vérité, c'est que son futur dépendait de Dumbledore et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle était comme eux, comme les Potter. Affaiblie par un enfant et cachée. Et les Potter étaient morts, parce qu'ils avaient fait confiance. A Dumbledore. A leurs amis. A Peter. _Je ne peux croire qu'en moi-même. Qu'en Remus. Et Sirius._

Il continua de sourire, pourtant, avant de se relever à son tour et de la fixer. Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à chercher mais qui semblait l'avoir surpris. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mal à l'aise. Personne ne savait ce qui se trouvait dans cette tête, dans ce cerveau. _Pas même lui même, j'en ai peur._

« Vous ne ressemblez pas tant que ça à Sirius. Il serait sorti de la pièce en hurlant. Il serait sorti en pleine rue, peut-être, mais il n'aurait pas insinué ce genre de choses. Ça aurait voulu dire que quelqu'un pouvait effectivement les sauver.

\- Mon frère a passé douze ans à Azkaban parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de voir ce qui était évident, professeur, » souffla-t-elle. « Il a perdu tout ce qu'il avait. Moi j'ai vécu. Et j'ai grandi.

\- Oui, vous avez grandi. Mais dans un autre monde, vous réagiriez comme lui, même à votre âge. Non, vous me rappelez un autre homme. Votre autre frère. Regulus. Bien plus prompt à la réflexion et à la colère froide, comme vous. Au sacrifice, aussi.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Passez une bonne journée, miss Black. »

Elle tenta de le retenir mais sa robe lui glissa entre les doigts. Il disparut dans la cheminée sous ses yeux stupéfaits. Elle resta figée sur place un moment en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. _Regulus…_ Sacrifice ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au pendentif de Kreatur, sans doute perdu dans la pile d'affaires qu'il conservait dans son réduit.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après son départ que la frustration et la colère remplacèrent son incompréhension. Elle serra les poings et dut se retenir pour ne pas jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et sauter à la gorge du vieux directeur. Il en savait tellement, et ne disait tellement rien. Et elle commençait à ne plus le supporter.

Elle n'eut guère le temps de mettre à exécution son plan, puisque tout le monde finit par rentrer dans les instants qui suivirent. La voyant debout au milieu du salon, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard vaguement inquiet et s'approchèrent. Elle prétendit être en train de chercher un livre pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille et qu'ils se contentent d'aider Molly et Arthur à préparer leurs affaires. Les vacances étaient finies et eux aussi reprenaient leurs vieilles habitudes. Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre passeraient du temps ici, mais il était l'heure de retourner au Terrier. Elle se contenta de se plonger dans la lecture passionnante des inepties de la Gazette du Sorcier détaillant le moindre élément de sa traque – une idée excellente, n'est-ce pas ? Elle passa les pages jusqu'à atteindre ce qui l'intéressait le plus, à savoir la rubrique traitant de Poudlard. En dehors des éternelles critiques à l'endroit de Dumbledore, c'est le visage poupin et porcin d'une femme prise en photo près de lui qui l'intrigua. _Dolores Ombrage nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !_ Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle lui souhaitait bien du plaisir. Un possédé, un menteur, un loup-garou, un Mangemort, et maintenant un pantin du Ministère ? Ce poste aurait tout vu, définitivement. Ainsi que les élèves.

La femme semblait cependant beaucoup trop fière de sa nomination pour avoir l'air digne de confiance. Le fait même qu'elle vienne du Ministère la rendait indigne de confiance, bien sûr, mais elle irradiait quelque chose de malsain. Finalement c'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'en dehors de toute considération tenant à sa recherche elle ne soit pas retournée à Poudlard. Elle se promit de contacter Harry pour lui demander comment était ce nouveau professeur.

Il fallut plusieurs heures aux Weasley pour réunir toutes leurs affaires et partir. Malgré leurs différends, Molly et Vega étaient devenues amies durant l'été et elle lui fit jurer de l'avertir quand la naissance du bébé serait imminente. Elle avait eu six enfants, elle était la plus à même de l'aider. Arthur, quant à lui, réitéra les conseils de Dumbledore et les enjoignit à la prudence la plus totale. Tous hochèrent la tête, peu concernés.

Au final, lorsque le silence retomba sur la demeure, ce fut presque un soulagement. Plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début du tumulte permanent, des allers-retours et des réunions interminables et elle avait cru oublier l'existence même de la possibilité de passer une soirée tranquille. Ce ne serait que de courte durée, puisque d'autres arriveraient dés le lendemain pour repartir dans les heures qui suivraient, mais au moins étaient-ils seuls ce soir, tous les trois affalés dans les canapés. _La dernière fois l'autre vieux barbu a débarqué pour nous annoncer qu'Harry allait participer à la Coupe de Feu,_ songea-t-elle en s'appuyant contre Remus. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être pire, en terme de nouvelle, et ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait être.

« Nous y voilà, » soupira Sirius, allongé de tout son long sur un sofa et les yeux fixés sur le plafond. « De retour à la case départ. Tout le monde est fugitif et on est coincés ici à s'ennuyer comme des rats morts.

\- Attends que le bébé arrive, tu vas voir si tu vas t'ennuyer.

\- M'en parle pas. J'écoute en boucle des enregistrements de pleurs de gosse pour essayer de m'habituer à dormir même en cas de crise majeure.

\- Quel oncle efficace tu seras, » nota Lupin en haussant un sourcil. « Et dire que j'espérais que tu te lèverais aussi…

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne reviens pas de douze ans d'Arkaban pour me lever la nuit. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire… Mais ça sonnait faux. Terriblement faux. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie et, bien sûr, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il y avait une part de vérité qui rendait la blague douloureuse et pour ainsi dire laborieuse. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains et laissa un silence gêné s'installer. Le climat au sein du trio était au beau fixe, que ce soit entre Sirius et Remus ou entre elle et son frère, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais ils n'avaient plus été seuls tous les trois depuis le début de l'Ordre. Les tensions ne manqueraient pas de revenir dés que Sirius recommencerait à vraiment s'ennuyer. Elle le connaissait.

« Il n'empêche… Je me demande vraiment ce que prépare Dumbledore, » continua Remus d'un air absent. « Il est distant. Il nous cache quelque chose.

\- Non, sérieux ? Dumbledore nous cache quelque chose ? Mais c'est la nouvelle du siècle !

\- Vega…

\- Ça ne sert à rien de se poser la question, » renchérit-elle. « S'il est décidé à nous diriger comme ses pions, on y pourra rien.

\- Parfois je me dis que tout ce qu'il reste de la gamine que tu as pu être, c'est ton attitude envers lui. »

Sirius s'était tourné et l'observait fixement. _Il a deviné._ Evidemment, qu'il avait deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Son frère était pour ainsi dire le seul à ne pas l'encourager à s'enterrer ici, quand bien même le ferait-il si on le lui demandait. Lupin, lui, semblait ne rien avoir entendu à la remarque de son meilleur ami. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Et ça lui allait très bien, elle n'était pas d'humeur à se lancer dans de trop longues explications sur ce qui s'était passé avant leur retour. Ils ne la croiraient pas, de toute façon.

Elle retint un bâillement et se laissa glisser. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était sa grossesse ou l'anxiété qu'elle avait accumulée ces derniers jours qui l'épuisait, voire un savant mélange des deux, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Il était encore tôt pour ça et elle n'avait aucun intérêt à décaler son sommeil, mais aurait-elle eu dix ans de moins qu'elle aurait été se coucher au mépris de ces détails.

« Je repars dans deux jours pour assurer une ronde au Ministère, » reprit Remus, un peu plus concentré. « Et je ne repasse pas par ici, je passerai la pleine Lune dans le Pays de Galles.

\- Tu devrais essayer de rester ici, un jour. Maintenant que tu prends la potion…

\- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Surtout avec toi enceinte et Sirius enfermé dans la même maison que moi.

\- Nous avons passé des nuits entières avec toi avant même que tu ne boives ta potion, » lui rappela l'intéressé. « Et rien ne nous est jamais arrivé.

\- La différence c'est que vous étiez sous votre forme d'Animagus et que vous pouviez toujours sortir. »

Il fronça les sourcils, plus sévère. Elle avait abandonné l'idée depuis un long moment. Il préférait partir à l'autre bout du pays plutôt que de s'enfermer, disons, dans la cave. Comme s'il allait venir à bout des multiples portes et des sortilèges qu'ils pourraient lancer. Mais c'était Remus. Blesser quelqu'un le terrifiait depuis qu'il était enfant. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient supprimer ce traumatisme en quelques mois.

Elle vit d'ailleurs sa main se poser sur son ventre, comme s'il avait suivi le même cheminement de pensée qu'elle. Il s'empêchait de trop songer à leur enfant, à son état et à sa santé. Elle avait eu beau lui dire et lui répéter que la lycanthropie n'était pas une maladie innée et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se transmettre génétiquement, il ne voulait rien entendre. _Toujours imaginer le pire en n'osant pas imaginer le meilleur_. C'était sans doute sa devise. Et elle expliquait peut-être pourquoi ils n'avaient toujours pas choisi de prénom.

En vérité, elle l'avait choisi, ce prénom. Elle ne lui en avait juste pas parlé. A lui comme à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on essaye de la dissuader ou de la faire changer d'avis.

Elle lui sourit et se redressa légèrement. Si elle restait couchée elle allait vraiment finir par s'endormir. Elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien à grignoter. _Si Molly servait bien à quelque chose…_ Sirius surprit son regard et éclata de son rire habituel, qu'elle qualifiait plus volontiers d'aboiements. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas traînant, l'air d'une victime sacrifiée par quelque prêtre indigne. Elle l'entendait déclamer de longues tirades incohérentes depuis les fourneaux.

« Ton frère est insupportable.

\- C'est autant mon frère que ton meilleur ami, » objecta Vega en souriant. « Et vois le bon côté des choses : on va manger sans avoir à faire la cuisine.

\- Je crois que je préfère encore voir Kreatur cuisiner que Sirius, tu sais.

\- Fais lui un peu confiance. Je suis sure que… »

Une explosion dans la cuisine l'interrompit et la fit presque immédiatement mentir. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'arracha au canapé et à Remus pour aller le rejoindre. Histoire d'éviter qu'il ne réduise leur seul refuge en cendres.


	38. Chapter 38 - Tightening trap

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre VI – Tightening trap

Les semaines passèrent d'une manière assez étrange. Aussi vite que lentement. Lentement, parce que Sirius et elle étaient la plupart du temps seuls dans la demeure vide. Vite, parce que le régulier ballet des membres de l'Ordre rythmait les jours et leur donnait une raison de se lever le matin. Ils ne recevaient qu'extrêmement peu de nouvelles d'Harry, pour ne pas dire aucune. Seul Dumbledore se fendait _parfois_ d'un commentaire à son égard. En tout état de cause, c'était d'une autre personne que leur parvenaient la plupart des informations sur Poudlard.

Et cette personne n'était autre que Minerva McGonagall. Il n'avait pas fallu deux jours de cours pour qu'elle leur envoie sa première lettre. Bien sûr, elle était faite de sous-entendus, mais elle était très claire. Ombrage, la nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Les retenues pleuvaient, et surtout sur Harry. Ses méthodes oscillaient entre la pure incompétence et une sorte de pacifisme politique qui dissimulait à peine son but premier : empêcher Dumbledore d'utiliser ses étudiants comme armes contre le Ministère. _Fudge devient complètement fou._ S'il ne l'était pas déjà. Ils ne pouvaient guère lui répondre, ç'aurait été prendre le risque de se faire repérer, mais ils attendaient tous les deux de ses nouvelles avec impatience.

Mais elles n'étaient jamais bonnes. Harry passait ses soirées en retenue. Quelque chose se passait à l'école et ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre quoi exactement. Hagrid était en mission quelque part, le directeur était aux abonnés absents et le Ministère était en train de mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école. A mesure que les missives s'accumulaient, toujours plus alarmistes, leur frustration grandissait. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La Gazette du Sorcier ne cessait de publier des articles sur eux, les traitant de monstres sanguinaires et rappelant leur présence près de Londres dés que le sujet s'y prêtait. Leurs affiches étaient partout.

Et sa grossesse n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. C'était devenu un sujet tabou, entre elle et son frère. N'ayant jamais consulté de médecin, elle ne savait pas quand elle était sensée accoucher et l'idée même de le faire dans ce climat, sans possibilité de se rendre à Ste Mangouste (des Aurors y étaient postés en permanence en prévision de son arrivée) l'angoissait au plus haut point. Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler à Sirius pour savoir que c'était aussi son cas.

Bien sûr, ils finirent par recevoir des nouvelles de leur filleul. Et elles ne furent pas plus rassurantes. Sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir. Ombrage était pire que leur mère – c'était relativement parlant. Ils prirent tous les deux la décision de se relayer devant la cheminée pour tenter de le contacter. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'envoyer eux-mêmes la moindre lettre et Remus était en mission. Comme souvent. _Comme toujours._ Elle s'assura que Kreatur était occupé et rejoignit le salon. Tour à tour, toutes les heures, ils observaient la salle commune en espérant que tous allaient aller se coucher avant le trio. Et ils finirent par être exaucés. Elle rejoignit son frère et ils sourirent tous les deux aux adolescents qui s'approchèrent.

« On commençait à craindre que vous n'alliez vous coucher avant que les autres soient partis, » dit-elle en poussant un peu Sirius. « On a vérifié toutes les heures…

\- Tu veux dire que vous avez passé vos têtes dans le feu toutes les heures ?

\- Quelques secondes, le temps de voir si la voie était libre. »

Harry était au bord du fou rire, tandis que Ron les observait avec stupéfaction et horreur et qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil sur ce point. Ils les rassurèrent quand à leur état et ce fut Sirius qui recentra la conversation sur la cicatrice du jeune homme.

« Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour, elle te fera souffrir beaucoup plus souvent. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes outre mesure.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'Ombrage n'a rien à voir avec ça ? » insista alors Harry, sous le regard approbateur de ses amis. « Elle est ignoble, elle pourrait très bien être un Mangemort.

\- Le monde ne se divise pas entre les braves gens et les Mangemorts, Harry. Je sais qu'elle est épouvantable, tu devrais entendre Remus en parler.

\- Il la connaît ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais il y a deux ans, elle a rédigé quelques textes interdisant un nombre… Incalculable de professions aux loups-garous. »

Elle soupira. Elle en entendait assez parler pour connaître la liste par cœur. Remus ne pouvait exercer pour ainsi dire aucun métier, à part peut-être les plus dégradants. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'avait pas le moindre sou et qu'il ne conservait la maison de ses parents que grâce à elle et son argent. L'argent des Black. Il détestait l'idée, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un juste retour des choses. Sa famille avait amassé cet argent sur le dos de tout ce qui ne possédait pas un sang parfaitement pur et il fallait bien le blanchir. Et il y en avait assez pour dix générations de chômeurs, dans ces coffres, de toute façon. Elle secoua la tête pour se retirer ces considérations de l'esprit.

« Bref. Revenons-en à ses cours. Que donnent-ils ? Elle vous apprend à tuer des hybrides ?

\- Oh non, elle ne veut pas que nous fassions de magie !

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, » grogna Sirius. « Le Ministère refuse que l'on vous entraîne au combat. Fudge a peur que Dumbledore fasse de vous son armée.

\- Il devient chaque jour un peu plus paranoïaque. C'est une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse arrêter Dumbledore.

\- Mais impossible de le savoir vraiment. Nous ne voyons personne, ces temps-ci. Tout le monde est… Trop occupé. »

Elle adressa un regard à son frère. Il était amer. Elle aurait pu mal le prendre. Après tout, elle était là pour lui, non ? Mais ç'aurait été idiot. Elle aussi voulait voir les autres membres, leur parler et comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête lentement d'un air fataliste. Après avoir rassuré les trois jeunes gens sur la situation d'Hagrid, qu'ils ne connaissaient en vérité pas mieux qu'eux, il fut l'heure de se dire au revoir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire d'être prudent quand il intervint, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand est votre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Je me disais que nous pourrions nous voir, comme à King's Cross, moi en chien et Vega en chouette… Si elle a accouché d'ici là, bien sûr…

\- Non ! » s'écrièrent-ils tous d'une même voix. Hermione continua, alarmée. « Vous n'avez pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Sirius ne pense pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, » la singea-t-elle. « Je pensais que vous aimeriez juste qu'on se revoie. Je me suis trompé. James n'aurait pas reculé devant un peu de danger. »

Il se recula et son visage disparut de la cheminée. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et s'excusa auprès de son filleul. Et de ses amis. Elle leur ordonna d'être prudent et leur promit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt… Via la cheminée. Elle s'écarta à son tour et vint saisir son frère par le bras. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, celle qui lui rappelait furieusement la moue d'un gamin mécontent d'une punition qu'il aurait méritée. Elle fronça les sourcils et le secoua. Il bougea à peine. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire parce qu'il l'avait déjà entendue le lui dire une dizaine de fois depuis que tout le monde était retourné à l'école. Elle était fatiguée de toujours jouer la méchante, dans cette histoire, mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? C'était ça ou il retournait à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas un choix. Elle ne le relâcha que par lassitude. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui répéter son laïus. Il ne l'écoutait plus et elle le connaissait par cœur. Il monta les marches et disparut dans sa chambre pour la nuit et le début de la journée du lendemain.

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent en vérité pas plus agréables, au contraire. Le temps passait, Poudlard se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, des inspections avaient lieu sur la totalité des professeurs. Minerva elle-même avait cessé de leur envoyer ses lettres, après que l'une d'elle ait été, selon ses dires, lue par Ombrage. Heureusement, elle ne contenait rien de particulièrement indicatif de son destinataire. Elle ne parlait que de ses habitudes de thé – le thé était de plus en plus amer. Une façon de dire que les choses allaient de Charybde en Scylla. _Comme si on ne s'en doutait pas._

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase vint d'Harry lui-même. En plein milieu de soirée, Mondingus avait débarqué au 12, square Grimmaurd déguisé en vieille femme et s'était presque jeté sur eux pour leur raconter ce qu'il avait vu à la Tête de Sanglier. Rien que le fait qu'il y ait vu leur filleul était un prétexte d'inquiétude suffisant, mais ce qu'il avait ajouté avait achevé de remettre en question la santé mentale du garçon. Lui, Hermione et Ron avaient convoqué une grande partie des élèves dans ce pub miteux pour leur annoncer leur projet d'ouvrir… Quoi exactement ? Un club de défense ? En vérité, et pour le Ministère, une véritable armée. _L'Armée de Dumbledore !_ Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu leur passer par la tête ? Ils savaient qu'ils étaient constamment espionnés. Et ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une telle… Exaction ?

Sirius, évidemment, fut ravi d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Il s'était empressé d'envoyé une chouette à Harry pour le prévenir de le retrouver au même endroit, même heure pour discuter. Evidemment, elle lui avait imposé sa présence histoire d'être certaine qu'il n'allait pas dire n'importe quoi. Mais l'heure approchant, elle se sentit de plus en plus nauséeuse. Allongée sur son lit, elle passait son temps à rafraichir la pièce à renforts de coups de baguette. Elle ne savait pas si la nausée était due aux plats de Kreatur ou à son état, mais elle se sentait à peine capable de s'asseoir. Quand Sirius l'appela pour la prévenir qu'il allait allumer la cheminée, elle se résolut finalement à ne pas y aller. Harry n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle. _Si Remus pouvait être là…_ Il était en poste. Il devait revenir le lendemain pour une semaine de repos. Et il lui manquait. Bien sûr, quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils passaient la majeure partie de l'année loin l'un de l'autre puisqu'elle était encore à Poudlard et lui… Eh bien, il en était sorti, mais ils n'étaient plus jeunes. En tout cas pas _aussi_ jeunes, et elle aurait préféré qu'il reste avec elle. Ne serait-ce que pour lui épargner les allers-retours continuels qu'elle faisait entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage. Ou pour lui épargner le sentiment grandissant de solitude qui s'instillait dans son esprit et lui rappelait les années qu'elle avait passées seule.

Elle était en train de s'assoupir quand elle entendit des bruits de course précipitée dans les escaliers. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa porte s'ouvrir en battant sur son frère. Il était troublé, presque paniqué, et il passait presque frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux. _Ils sont encore trop longs,_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en se redressant légèrement. Sa tête tourna presque instantanément et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser retomber.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit à faire les cent pas en grommelant, balbutiant, répétant des mots incompréhensibles. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sauta du lit pour se diriger vers lui, en dépit de sa tête, de sa nausée et de tout le reste. Elle le saisit par les épaules et lui ordonna de se calmer. Il ne parvint à le faire qu'après quelques instants et passa une main sur son visage.

« Ombrage sait que nous sommes en contact avec Harry.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, elle sait ? Comment le peut-elle ?

\- Elle a dû lire son courrier, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix éraillée. « Elle était là. Elle écoutait ! Elle est apparue dans la cheminée quand j'ai commencé à évoquer l'Ordre. Elle _sait_ Vega !

\- Ce n'est pas… »

Elle se tut, coupée par une violente crampe. Elle grimaça, sans que son frère ne le voie. Il regardait tout autour d'eux l'air de chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi. _Respire, Vega. Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher._ Elle ne pouvait pas les tracer. La maison était protégée, elle n'avait rien pu voir. A part Sirius. Bel et bien vivant. Bel et bien en contact avec Harry. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de se redresser, les mains toujours posées sur les épaules de Sirius. Elle n'était plus certaine que ce soit pour le retenir plutôt que pour _se_ retenir de tomber.

« On doit rester calme. On ne risque rien et elle ne peut pas se permettre de mettre directement Harry en cause.

\- On doit parler à Dumbledore. Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose, si jamais Ombrage…

\- Sirius je t'en prie ! On ne peut rien faire ! »

Elle avait presque crié. Il s'était figé, stupéfait. Et il la fixait. Elle grimaça de nouveau et raffermit sa prise sur son frère qui la saisit par la taille. Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit faiblement. Tout ce stress, ce n'était pas bon. Ni pour elle, ni pour le bébé, ni pour lui. Elle respira profondément et lui demanda de l'aider à descendre les escaliers. Ce qu'il fit, avec une précaution presque hésitante. Au moins avait-il réussi à se calmer, au moins un peu.

Elle s'approcha de la cheminée qui brûlait toujours et murmura la destination qu'elle désirait atteindre. _Chambre du professeur Minerva McGonagall, Poudlard._ Sous les yeux presque terrifiés de Sirius, elle y passa la tête. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre des pincettes. Elle héla la professeure une première fois. Le lit bougea un peu. Une seconde fois, et les draps se soulevèrent sur une silhouette féminine. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser.

« Venez vite. »

Et elle s'extirpa de l'âtre pour venir se laisser tomber dans un des canapés. Rester debout lui était impossible, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Elle sentait son cœur battre trop vite. _Calme toi,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. Elle était en sécurité, rien n'allait lui arriver. En tout cas pas ici. Ils n'eurent à attendre qu'une minute ou deux avant que la cheminée ne laisse apparaître la professeure de métamorphose. Pour la première fois, Minerva McGonagall n'était pas tirée à quatre épingles. Son chignon tenait à peine, elle avait probablement enfilé la robe qu'elle portait la veille et ses traits étaient tirés, encore empreints de sommeil. Vega fit mine de se relever, avant de se raviser. Elle n'était pas certaine de tenir debout, de toute façon.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée, Minerva, mais il y a…

\- Une urgence, j'imagine, » soupira-t-elle. « Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ombrage sait. Elle sait qu'Harry est en contact avec nous via le réseau des cheminées de Poud…

\- Vous êtes en contact avec Harry ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et passa une main sur son visage. Sirius adressa un regard à sa sœur, l'air de ne plus savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de l'appeler. Vega fronça légèrement les sourcils et attendit que Minerva ait enregistré l'information. Elle finit par secouer la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Je vois. Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, venant de vous deux. Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Elle était dans la cheminée. Elle a tenté de m'attraper, » expliqua son frère, les bras croisés et le regard fuyant. « Je devais parler à Harry, à propos du club de…

\- Ce n'était pas à vous de le faire, Sirius. Il était entendu que je devais le convoquer, ça ne vous dit rien ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais je devais quand même le…

\- Féliciter ? Vous êtes imprudent, monsieur Black. Vous vous mettez en danger et, plus grave, vous mettez en danger votre sœur et son bébé. Ainsi que tout l'Ordre. »

L'expression de leur ancienne professeure s'était faite plus sombre, plus sévère. Elle sentit son frère se tendre, presque se rétracter sous la pression de son regard. _De vieux souvenirs qui remontent._ Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il n'était plus un adolescent et qu'il n'avait plus à se taire face à cette femme, même si ladite femme le connaissait depuis son enfance. Il releva le menton et elle vit sa mâchoire se serrer. Chasser le naturel…

Minerva se détourna néanmoins vers la cheminée et passa sa baguette sur les contours de l'âtre, lentement. Elle était en train de vérifier que personne ne pourrait s'y infiltrer sans le consentement de la fratrie. C'était inutile, la maison était sous le coup du sortilège de protection de Vega, mais la voir faire la rassura. Un peu. Elle fut la seule, cependant. Sirius les fixait toutes les deux avec frustration. De la peur il était passé à la colère et il n'allait pas tarder à outrepasser le silence oppressant qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle détourna le regard et passa une main sur son ventre. Sa nausée ne diminuait pas, pas plus que ses crampes.

« Vous n'êtes plus la directrice de ma maison, » grogna-t-il. « Vous n'avez plus la moindre autorité, ni la moindre légitimité qui vous donneraient le droit de me réprimander.

\- Il n'est pas question de vous, ni de moi, ni d'une quelconque légitimité. Il est question de la sécurité de votre filleul et de votre famille.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de vous préoccuper de nous. La seule chose qui compte pour vous ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore et la façon dont nous sommes sensés y obéir.

\- Sirius, arrête, » soupira Vega. « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- Peut-être que si. »

Il secoua la tête et sortit du salon. Elle entendit la porte claquer derrière elle et les marches se mettre à craquer sous son poids. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle soupira de dépit. Il allait se calmer. Ça ne prendrait que quelques dizaines de minute, le temps qu'il comprenne qu'ils avaient besoin de McGonagall et qu'elle n'essayait pas de le materner. _Bon, peut-être un peu plus que quelques dizaines de minutes, mais peu importe._ Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux un instant. Ses crampes augmentaient d'intensité, au point qu'elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. _Non… Chut, s'il te plaît, calme toi._ Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, bien sûr. _Bien sûr._

Elle sentit le canapé se déformer près d'elle. Minerva s'était assise et l'observait avec une curiosité mêlée d'une certaine inquiétude. Elle rouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Elle avait juste besoin, pour une fois depuis des mois, de ne pas avoir à surveiller son frère, Harry et tous les autres. C'était beaucoup demandé, cela dit.

« Vous allez bien, Vega ?

\- Oui, oui. Ce n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée et Sirius ne me facilite pas la tâche, je dois dire. Je suis désolée qu'il ait réagi comme ça.

\- Ce n'est rien, » lui assura-t-elle. « Je le connais. Il est juste vexé d'avoir eu tort et il l'est d'autant plus que je lui ai répété.

\- Ça doit être ça. Vous croyez qu'Ombrage représente une véritable menace ?

\- Pour vous ? Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'a sans doute rien vu de plus qu'une tête dans une cheminée. Pour Harry, en revanche…

\- Vous pouvez me le dire, » souffla Vega. « Je crois que je le sais déjà, de toute façon.

\- Sa réputation est en berne et ce malgré son… Club de combat, ou peu importe le nom qu'ils lui ont donné. La Gazette s'en donne à cœur joie contre lui… Vous deux et Dumbledore. »

Il était rare de voir Minerva McGonagall aussi affectée par quelque chose. C'était peut-être la première fois, d'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle l'avait recueillie chez elle après les évènements de Godric's Hollow. La mort de James et Lily l'avait détruite, tout autant sans doute qu'elle avait détruit Sirius, Remus et Vega. Ils étaient ses élèves préférés. Ils étaient jeunes et ils étaient morts. C'était maintenant leur fils qui risquait sa vie et la jeune femme qu'elle avait récupérée, qu'elle avait soignée, qu'elle avait aidé à se relever. Tout se répétait. _Ça doit être terrifiant._ Si elle avait osé, elle aurait posé sa main sur son épaule. Elle l'aurait enlacée. Mais elle n'osa pas.

Gênée, elle préféra risquer de se relever pour se diriger vers la cuisine. C'était une fuite, très clairement, à peine déguisée derrière une politesse presque exagérée. Faire du thé. Comme s'il était l'heure de boire du thé.

Elle s'arrêté à mi-chemin, grimaçant, la main sur le ventre. Ça n'allait pas mieux. Ça n'irait pas mieux. Elle se retint au fauteuil non loin quand la douleur la plia en deux. Et se figea, yeux baissés sur le sol. Il était mouillé. Elle était mouillée. _Non…_ Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, balbutiante. _Non, non, pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le moment, c'est trop tôt… Remus…_ Une nouvelle crampe… Une nouvelle contraction lui tordit le ventre et lui arracha un gémissement.

« Minerva… » Elle tenta de faire quelque pas mais sentit ses genoux rompre sous son poids. « Minerva…

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Appelez Molly, Remus, dites lui de venir immédiatement, il est… En mission, mais il va venir. Il me l'a dit, et Sirius…

\- Allongez-vous immédiatement ! »

Sa voix impérieuse la fit presque sursauter. Elle se laissa presque porter jusqu'au canapé où elle avait fait étendre ce qui ressemblait à des serviettes. _Tant pis pour le tissu_ , songea-t-elle en s'étendant lentement. Attiré par le tumulte, Sirius était revenu et l'observait avec une terreur presque palpable. Ombrage, à côté, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un détail. Il ne put rester ainsi, bras ballants, qu'un court instant puisque Minerva lui ordonna d'appeler Molly sur le champ et de la faire venir immédiatement pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Remus. Elle entendit le fracas caractéristique du transplanage dans le hall tandis que Sirius, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement, essayait de se faire comprendre dans la cheminée.

 _C'est une blague._ Ça en avait tout l'air, vraiment. Et elle n'était pas drôle. Crispée sur les serviettes, Vega tentait de retenir les gémissements de douleur qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses lèvres à chaque instant. Son frère n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle faillit éclater de rire quand elle entendit finalement la voix de Molly dans la demeure et lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, les bras chargés de draps et de nouvelles serviettes. Elle admonestait le jeune homme sur sa panique et sur son incapacité à gérer la situation. C'était une blague. Et elle en était le sujet principal.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus arriva qu'elle comprit que non, ce n'était pas une blague. Il se jeta presque sur elle et s'agenouilla près du canapé. Il était d'un calme presque effrayant, comme s'il avait été préparé à cet instant depuis des années. Sa seule présence l'apaisa, comme à l'ordinaire. Ses doigts dans ses cheveux la firent sourire, faiblement. La douleur, elle, ne s'apaisait pas. Au contraire.

« Je suis désolée, je…

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ça va bien se passer. Je suis là.

\- Tu restes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Jusqu'à la fin, Vega. »

Il lui sourit, mais elle sentit son calme vaciller quand elle ne parvint plus à retenir ses exclamations de douleur. Le pire avait commencé. _Jusqu'à la fin._ Pitié qu'elle arrive vite.


	39. Chapter 39 - Welcome to the world

**A/N :** Chère Lumerotte, tu vas avoir ta réponse ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

 **LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre VII – Welcome in the world

S'il fallait comparer cette douleur avec quelque chose, c'était sans doute avec celle du sortilège Doloris. La seule chose qui les différenciait, en vérité, c'était que celle de l'accouchement était purement physique. Son esprit était encore clair, et elle savait que ça allait s'arrêter. Quelque part, elle savait aussi que lorsque ce serait le cas tout irait beaucoup mieux. _Beaucoup mieux, oui._ En attendant, ça n'allait pas. On avait beau lui répéter de se détendre, c'était à peu près comme dire à Sirius de se calmer : ça ne fonctionnait pas. Et ça n'allait pas aller en s'arrangeant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui lancer un sortilège calmant, quelque chose comme… La péridurale ?

\- Aucun d'entre nous n'est Magicomage, » soupira McGonagall, l'air anxieux. « Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque. Nous pourrions mettre en danger l'enfant.

\- Mais…

\- Est-ce que vous allez vous taire ? Elle n'a pas besoin de ça et je crois que le travail commence.

\- Q-Quoi ? Je dois faire quoi ?

\- Ce que je t'ordonne de faire, » rétorqua Molly. « Bon. Respire. Sirius, sors d'ici si c'est pour hurler ! »

Car oui, il s'était mis à hurler ou presque. La scène était risible, vraiment, et elle aurait aimé l'observer pour se moquer de toute l'assemblée… Mais elle en était la pièce maîtresse. Finalement, ce fut Minerva qui entraîna son frère dehors. Elle adressa un vague sourire à Remus qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il était aussi, si ce n'est plus, terrifié que Sirius mais il avait la décence de se taire.

Tomber enceinte n'avait jamais semblé être une bonne idée. Elle s'y était habituée parce qu'elle n'avait pas exactement le choix. Mais maintenant qu'elle était clouée au pilori et que son propre enfant se frayait un chemin dans ses entrailles, si possible en lui arrachant le plus de hurlements possibles, elle était à peu près certaine que c'était une _très_ mauvaise idée. Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il mettait à bien vouloir sortir. En vérité, cela aurait pu prendre des heures qu'elle ne s'en serait pas rendue compte. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait mal et que ça durait trop longtemps.

Molly, à l'autre bout du canapé, lui donnait des ordres et elle se contentait de les suivre. Respirer. Pousser. Souffler. Pousser. Respirer. Toujours pousser. Elle détestait ce cliché du père, la main écrasée, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoique ce soit, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de la lui broyer. C'était ça ou le sofa y passait. _Ça ferait plaisir à notre mère, tiens,_ songea-t-elle au milieu de ses cris et jurons. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas réveillé son portrait. Ses beuglements auraient été un bel accompagnement des siens.

Finalement, elle finit par entendre le tant attendu « Je vois la tête ! » de la part de sa sage-femme improvisé. Quand ce fut finalement fini, elle eut l'impression de perdre pied tant elle n'avait plus la moindre force. Il y eut un petit cri, puis un autre et ce fut un vagissement infantile qui remplaça ses cris de douleur. Elle reprit lentement sa respiration, les yeux fermés. _Le bébé._

« Il… Il va bien ?

\- Pas il, » entendit-elle Remus chuchoter. « Elle. C'est une fille, Vega. Une petite fille.

\- Une fille… »

Elle se mit à sourire sans même s'en rendre compte et se redressa doucement. Il était assis près d'elle, un paquet de serviettes dans les bras. Elle peina presque à apercevoir le visage du nouveau-né au milieu de ce fatras. _Non… Pas un nouveau né. Ma fille._ Il la lui tendit et elle la récupéra maladroitement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pris un bébé dans ses bras, ce bébé était Harry. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour où il avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait souri en pensant comprendre.

Elle n'avait pas compris. Ce n'était pas juste de la joie, ou du soulagement. C'était comme une boule de chaleur irradiant tout son corps, comme si finalement tout avait un sens et que ce sens était là, au milieu de ces serviettes, encore à demi endormi.

« Eh… Eh, » murmura-t-elle. « Salut toi. Bienvenue dans ce monde. Tu as dis bonjour à ton papa ?

\- Comment va-t-elle s'appeler ? Tu as choisi ?

\- On en a pas assez parlé mais… Je crois que je sais. »

Elle acquiesça lentement. Les yeux encore bleus de la fillette s'ouvrirent paresseusement pour se planter dans ceux de sa mère. Elle n'était pas encore capable de dire de quelle couleur ils finiraient, ni même vraiment à qui elle ressemblait. Elle savait juste qu'elle était magnifique, et que même si ce n'était peut-être pas encore vrai, pour elle ça l'était. Et elle était en bonne santé. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être ? Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et tourna la tête vers Remus qui les dévorait des yeux.

Il y avait des larmes dans son regard. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. Qu'il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Qu'il ne méritait pas de l'avoir elle, une sorcière de sang-pur, et qu'il ne méritait pas plus cette enfant juste née. Ça devait être irréel, et pourtant. Ils étaient une famille, désormais. Ils avaient une famille, eux qui n'avaient jamais eu droit à une vie normale.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire entrer Sirius et Minerva, Molly ?

\- Bien sûr, » dit-elle en allant ouvrir la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les deux et s'approchèrent. « Alors, tu vas nous dire la nom de cette petite ?

\- Oh c'est une fille ?

\- Oui. Et elle s'appellera Sirius Minerva Lupin, » dit-elle d'une voix douce en observant les deux nouveaux arrivants. « Pour mon frère. Et pour la femme sans qui je ne serais sans doute plus en vie. Qu'est ce que tu en dis, Remus ?

\- J'en dis que c'est parfait. »

Il hocha la tête. Un silence étrange tomba sur la pièce, un silence chargé d'une émotion intense, presque violente. Son frère l'observait de ses grands yeux gris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Minerva semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. L'image était inédite et elle s'en voulut presque d'avoir à leur subir ça.

Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à se mettre tous les deux à sourire, émus mais heureux et soulagés que tout aille bien pour elle, le bébé, Remus et tous les autres. Ombrage était oubliée, en cet instant, ainsi que Voldemort, le Ministère et toutes les horreurs du monde. _Oh que j'aimerais que tu sois là, Lily._ Elle aurait été surexcitée. Elle serait arrivée, les bras chargés de cadeaux de toutes les couleurs de peur de ne pas en avoir assez. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps de chasser cette pensée de son esprit.

La voyant épuisée, Remus récupéra Sirius – _Merlin, je vais devoir m'y habituer,_ et partit avec Molly. Ils devaient la nettoyer, vérifier que tout était en place même si personne n'en doutait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle releva la tête pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Il l'embrassa alors tendrement avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se retrouva avec Sirius senior – _ça c'est ridicule,_ et McGonagall qui s'était assise près d'elle. Elle avait le regard que porterait une mère sur sa fille, un regard indulgent, doux et incroyablement fier. Elle sentit presque les larmes monter à ses yeux mais les retint. Elle devait être heureuse. Pas triste. _Ce n'est pas de la tristesse._

« Je crois que vous aurez à essuyer suffisamment de larmes pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en rajouter, » lui dit-elle alors. « Depuis quand savez-vous, pour ces noms ?

\- Pour le vôtre… Longtemps. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je voulais que mon bébé le porte. Pour Sirius… Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours eu l'idée.

\- Alors tu étais sérieuse. » Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. « Ta liste. Elle était sérieuse.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Je ne vais pas te demander d'être son parrain parce que tu es déjà celui d'Harry mais… Minerva ? Vous serez sa marraine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de choses sur lesquelles elles n'étaient pas d'accord, d'Harry à l'Ordre en passant par elle-même et son frère, mais rien au monde ne changerait ce qu'il y avait entre elle. Ce n'était pas explicable, il n'y avait pas de mot pour l'exprimer mais c'était bel et bien là.

Mais il fallut bien qu'elle retourne à l'école. Ombrage l'attendait sans doute au tournant et sa position était déjà plus que menacée par la proximité avérée qu'elle entretenait avec Eva Orgall… Ou Vega Black. Elle s'excusa, assura qu'elle ne tarderait pas à revenir. Elle promit de prévenir Harry par un moyen ou un autre et de garder un œil sur lui. _Je lui fais confiance pour ça._ Elle était sans doute la plus à même de le protéger, maintenant que plus personne d'autre ne le pouvait.

Molly, quant à elle, insista pour rester au moins une journée. Elle dut lui assurer au moins une quinzaine de fois que ce n'était pas nécessaire avant qu'elle n'accepte de rentrer chez elle. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le sexe de l'enfant, elle était proprement ravie de pouvoir commencer à lui tripoter un pull pour Noël, identique à ceux qu'elle faisait à sa propre famille. _Ou une couverture ! Tu as de quoi l'habiller au moins ?_

Au final, il ne fallut pas si longtemps pour que la demeure des Black ne retrouve ses occupants habituels… Plus un. Remus s'était occupé de ranger, nettoyer le salon tandis qu'elle était restée allongée tout le reste de la nuit à essayer de récupérer un peu. Sirius, quant à lui, s'était exilé au grenier avec Buck, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir à quelque chose.

« Tu es pensive, » remarqua Lupin qui avait fini de s'agiter. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Sirius m'inquiète.

\- Oh. Elle dort, mais si tu veux la…

\- Non, pas cette Sirius, » se mit-elle à rire. « Mon frère.

\- Tu ne nous facilites pas la tâche, tu sais ? Plus sérieusement, qu'y-a-t-il ? Il avait l'air plutôt heureux que tout se soit bien passé.

\- Oui, bien sûr mais… Je ne sais pas. Quand je lui ai annoncé le nom du bébé, il a eu l'air… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable de trouver le mot juste. Ce n'était pas de la peur ou de l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas non plus de la surprise ou de l'émotion. C'était un mélange de tous ces sentiments, doublé d'une gêne qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas réagi ainsi lorsque James lui avait demandé d'être le parrain d'Harry. A sa naissance, il avait hurlé de joie. Sans doute l'aurait-il aussi fait s'il n'y avait pas eu ce prénom. Elle se mordit la lèvre, craignant d'avoir gâché quelque chose. Peut-être que c'était effectivement égoïste. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter d'un enfant en plus… Du reste. De lui-même.

« L'air de ne pas le mériter, » termina-t-il finalement. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a tellement entendu parler de lui comme d'un monstre… Qu'il a sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps avant de se voir autrement.

\- Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise idée ? De l'appeler comme lui ?

\- Non, ça n'en ait pas une. C'est peut-être ton frère mais c'est aussi mon meilleur ami et… Je lui dois bien ça. Tout va bien, pour une fois, dis toi que tout va bien.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… » Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule quand il vint près d'elle. « Dumbledore n'a pas intérêt à te refaire partir en mission. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra ta place.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous sentez toujours obligée, miss Black, de parler de Dumbledore à chaque fois que nous sommes ensembles ? Je vais douter de ma paternité, à ce rythme. »

Il éclata de rire. Un rire rare, chez lui. Un rire tout simplement heureux. _Prends exemple sur lui pour une fois._ Elle finit par le suivre et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour rejoindre sa chambre quand il se pencha sur elle pour la soulever. Elle fronça les sourcils et se débattit mollement. Toujours souriant, il se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta les marches une par une, prudemment. _C'est bientôt la pleine lune,_ se rappela-t-elle. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'effort, comme si elle ne pesait que quelques grammes. Ce qui était loin d'être vrai – sa force était juste décuplée par l'imminence de sa transformation. Elle posa alors sa tête sur son épaule et se laissa faire. Bientôt il allait devoir repartir. Et revenir. Et ce serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin. _Jusqu'à la fin…_

Il l'étendit sur leur lit, près du berceau dans lequel Sirius dormait à poings fermés. Elle l'observa un instant. Elle était si paisible. Pour l'instant. Elle soupira en pensant aux premiers réveils au beau milieu de la nuit auxquels ils allaient bientôt avoir droit. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Remus secoua la tête et lui fit signe de rejoindre son côté du lit. Il avait mis le berceau près de lui… Pas d'elle.

« Je peux me lever, » chuchota-t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas tout faire tout seul.

\- Si tu étais à l'hôpital on te forcerait à dormir. Tu n'y es pas, mais moi je t'y oblige.

\- J'étais enceinte, pas malade.

\- Tu étais épuisée et tu l'es toujours. Ne discute pas, c'est ainsi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se glissa dans les draps, près de lui. Il l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux. Il s'était passé tant de choses, ces derniers mois. Cette dernière année. C'était comme si les choses avaient repris leur cours, quatorze ans plus tard, comme si ces longues années n'avaient été qu'une pause.

« Je t'aime, Vega, » entendit-elle. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été avec toi pendant ta grossesse.

\- Tu étais là.

\- Pas suffisamment. L'Ordre… Les cycles…

\- Je savais ce que je risquais avec toi, Remus. » Elle releva un peu la tête. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse le voir, mais elle sentait son regard posé sur elle. « Tu ne vas pas me refaire ton numéro, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai une fille superbe, en excellente santé… Et une future femme extraordinaire.

\- Future femme ? »

Elle se redressa doucement, cherchant des yeux qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il l'incita à se recoucher, mais elle résista quelques instants avant d'accepter de reposer sa tête sur son épaule. C'était sans doute la demande en mariage la moins retentissante dont elle ait entendu parler, mais c'était adéquat, cohérent.

La première fois, ça avait été un vrai cliché. Une bague, des cris de joie, des larmes, des rires, une longue étreinte. Une scène de roman. Mais ils étaient jeunes et impatients, plus passionnés qu'ils ne l'étaient désormais. Un mariage, c'était une véritable aventure, une sorte d'étape incroyable. Mais maintenant qu'ils vivaient ensembles, qu'ils avaient eu un bébé, qu'ils étaient en fuite et qu'ils faisaient partie d'une organisation secrète, ce n'était plus si terrible. Ce n'était plus qu'une formalité, en vérité. Même si, dans son cœur et probablement dans le sien, c'était loin d'en être une.

« Tu viens de me demander en mariage, » Ce n'était pas une question. « Alors que je suis encore déformée, que Sirius va bientôt nous réveiller et que j'ai des cernes effroyables ?

\- Oui, je viens de te demander en mariage. Enfin, de te renouveler ma demande, plus précisément. J'y pense depuis très longtemps, et ça me semblait être le bon moment.

\- Le bon moment… Oui, je crois que tu as raison.

\- C'est un oui ?

\- Evidemment, idiot, que c'est oui. Enfin, un renouvellement de oui, plus précisément. »

Elle l'entendit rire doucement au dessus d'elle. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel l'un comme l'autre semblait plonger dans leurs pensées. Elle n'eut pas véritablement le temps de chercher quoi lui dire elle tomba de sommeil quelques instants après cette étrange demande.

Bien sûr, elle entendit le bébé pleurer et Remus se lever. Elle proposa même à mi-voix d'y aller, mais il réagissait tellement vite qu'elle se rendormait presque instantanément. Au final, et de manière assez paradoxale, elle passa sans doute sa meilleure nuit depuis de longs mois et se réveilla dans une forme… Surprenante. Ni Lupin ni Sirius n'était là, à en juger par le vide de l'autre côté du lit et par celui du berceau. Elle se leva lentement et enfila rapidement des vêtements pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils y étaient tous, Sirius-le-vieux, Sirius-la-jeune et Remus, assis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Elle les salua et passa par la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de thé. Un mot était collé sur le réfrigérateur. Elle sourit. C'était Molly. _Je l'ai rempli, j'avais presque honte de le voir aussi peu fourni._ Evidemment. Elle se promit de penser à la rembourser la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait et retourna s'asseoir près de son frère qui observait le nouveau-né d'un air circonspect.

Elle passa de lui à sa fille à plusieurs reprises en essayant de comprendre ce qui le dérangeait à ce point. Il tenait son café à mi-hauteur, comme si sa subite contemplation l'avait interrompu en plein mouvement. Elle haussa un sourcil et passa une main devant ses yeux pour le faire ciller. Il secoua la tête, tout d'abord ahuri, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, » dit-elle en tendant les bras pour récupérer Sirius. « Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

\- Oh rien. J'essayais juste de voir à qui il ressemblait.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien elle ressemble à… Tous les bébés du monde. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Les aboiements de son frère se firent de nouveau entendre, sortant la petite de sa torpeur. _Oh non._ Elle tenta de la bercer, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et ce fut bientôt des vagissements ulcérés qui s'élevèrent. Elle grimaça et le foudroya du regard avant de se lever pour s'éloigner. La petite avait pris une teinte pourpre et refusait de se calmer. _Ça, c'est ce à quoi tu t'es engagée pendant au moins un an._ L'idée même ne lui semblait plus si désirable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à l'apaiser.

Elle lui adressa alors un regard qui lui parut curieux – ce n'était sans doute qu'un regard un peu perdu de bébé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était peut-être bruyante, mais quand elle la regardait comme ça, elle ne l'était plus tant que ça. Sirius n'avait pas tort, elle ressemblait encore beaucoup à tous les autres nouveau-nés, mais il y avait quelques trais, quelques expressions presque aussitôt disparues qui lui rappelaient tantôt les siens, tantôt ceux de Remus… Tantôt ceux de son frère. Quelque chose dans les yeux. Dans le regard. _Tu délires ma pauvre fille._

Quand elle referma les yeux, elle la serra doucement contre elle, de peur de lui faire mal, en meumeumant doucement une chanson que chantait Lily à l'époque de la naissance d'Harry. L'air lui était resté en tête de longs mois avant qu'elle ne réussisse finalement à l'oublier. Il lui était revenu dans les semaines qui avaient suivi les évènements de Godric's Hollow, alors qu'elle était encore seule et qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à faire confiance à McGonagall. Et, naturellement, elle était de nouveau là. Elle ne se souvenait pas des paroles, cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas chantée, mais l'air, lui, elle n'avait pas pu l'oublier.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Sirius était entré dans sa chambre, plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et qu'il l'observait depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Elle pivota en l'entendant rire doucement. _Rire doucement ?_ Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Elle lui fit signe de venir et lui tendit la petite qui s'était rendormie. Il hésita un long moment avant de la prendre avec toutes les précautions du monde. Il la tenait maladroitement, sans vraiment savoir comment il devait la maintenir, et elle sentait presque la panique dans ses gestes. Elle secoua la tête et vint replacer ses bras, ses mains.

« Eh, » souffla-t-elle. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas la faire tomber.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien. Tu mets un bébé dans les bras d'un énorme chien noir, je te rappelle.

\- Oui, mais là, actuellement, le gros chien noir est sous sa forme humaine. Regarde, tout va bien, non ?

\- Oui, » dit-il du bout des lèvres. « Tu ne veux pas la récupérer ? Je ne suis pas exactement à l'aise.

\- Non, tu devrais la garder un peu. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'écarta un peu. Il lui adressa un regard noir avant de le baisser vers la fillette. Et, de manière presque brutale, toute sa physionomie s'adoucit. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclaircir, son corps entier parut se détendre et la tension de ses traits se relâcha. Elle resta muette devant ce spectacle presque inédit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait son frère aussi… Aussi… Heureux, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu Harry dans ses bras.

Dans un autre monde plus juste, elle savait que Sirius aurait eu des enfants. Il était un grand enfant - il les comprenait et il les adorait. Mais ce monde n'était pas juste, et les seuls enfants qu'il avait eu dans les bras n'étaient pas les siens. _Les seuls enfants qu'il aurait dans les bras ne seront probablement jamais les siens._ Elle se mordit la lèvre, brusquement coupable. Elle comprenait mieux la raison de sa réaction de la veille. Il avait été le parrain d'un enfant qu'il n'avait pas pu élever. Il était désormais l'oncle d'un bébé qui portait son prénom, sans que cela n'augure quoique ce soit de positif.

« Je suis… Je suis désolée, Sirius.

\- Désolée ?

\- De t'avoir imposé son prénom, » expliqua-t-elle prudemment. « Enfin, ton prénom. Je ne pensais pas que… Enfin je croyais que…

\- Ce qui s'est passé à Godric's Hollow ne se reproduira pas. Hier j'ai juste… C'était difficile de ne pas y repenser. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. Je te le jure, Vega, » dit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle, brusquement sérieux. « Toi et Remus allez tout faire pour lui offrir une véritable enfance, et moi je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger tous les trois. Je ferai mieux qu'à l'époque. »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, sans savoir si elle le faisait pour lui ou pour elle. Il ne devait pas non plus savoir s'il lui parlait à elle, à sa nièce juste née ou à lui-même, si la promesse était pour elles ou pour lui. Elle le vit resserrer son étreinte sur la petite. Sa gorge se noua. Elle était dans une bulle depuis la veille, incapable de voir que les ténèbres ne s'arrêtaient pas au seuil de leur porte et qu'ils baignaient tous dedans. Elle comprise. Lui compris. _Elles n'en ont pas fini avec nous,_ pensa-t-elle en croisant les bras, geste de protection inutile. Leur sécurité se limitait à ces murs. Tant qu'elle ne sortait pas… Rien ne pouvait leur arriver. _Tant que je vis, tout va bien._


	40. Chapter 40 - Undisguised threats

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – Undisguised threats

S'adapter à la présence d'un nouvel être dans la maison fut compliqué, dans un premier temps. Ni Vega, ni son frère, ni Remus ne s'étaient vraiment occupé d'un bébé de manière quotidienne – tout juste s'étaient-ils portés volontaire pour garder Harry, avant que James et Lily ne se calfeutre chez eux. Mais s'occuper de Sirius, essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait autant, supporter ses cris en pleine nuit…

Bien sûr, une des premières choses qu'elle avait faite avait été d'ensorceler la porte de sa chambre pour que Sirius-le-vieux n'ait pas à subir les hurlements de la petite, et ce même s'il montrait une bonne volonté surprenante à s'occuper d'elle quand ses parents n'en pouvaient plus. Il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à presque remplacer Remus quand il avait dû s'absenter.

Quant aux membres de l'Ordre, la majorité d'entre eux se contentaient de faire attention à leur volume sonore lorsqu'ils discutaient ou au bruit général qu'ils causaient. Seules Molly, Andromeda qui venait régulièrement, et Tonks et Minerva se préoccupaient véritablement de la fillette. Aux dires des deux premières, elle était d'un calme olympien – ce dont Vega doutait vraiment. Selon la troisième, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus éveillée que la plupart des autres enfants de son âge et serait « une fière Auror quand elle sera plus grande ! ». La quatrième, moins expansive, se contentait de lui trouver de plus en plus de points communs avec ses parents… Et avec son oncle. Ses yeux avaient tendance à prendre la teinte acier qu'avaient ceux de Sirius. A la surprise générale, cela dit, ainsi qu'à celle du principal intéressé.

Quant à elle, elle avait fini par trouver son rythme. Bien sûr, elle se levait plus tôt, dormait beaucoup moins et s'isolait un peu plus de l'Ordre, mais elle parvenait à peu près à gérer les crises de sa fille. Remus et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour remettre leur projet de mariage à plus tard, au courant de l'été sans doute, quand les choses se seraient un peu apaisées et qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour eux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, à force de ne pas vraiment s'occuper de ce qui sortait du cadre de la demeure dans laquelle ils étaient tous les quatre enfermés, elle ne se rendit compte que Noël approchait dangereusement que deux semaines avant que les vacances ne commencent. Elle avait bien sûr inviter Molly, Arthur et tous les autres à venir les passer ici, et avaient commencé les préparatifs. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, aussi tenta-t-elle de se débrouiller avec ce qu'ils avaient. Les décorations de Noël étaient effroyablement datées et poussiéreuses, aussi il lui fallut plusieurs heures de travail pour les rendre à peu près présentables. Sirius ne lui était pas d'une grande aide, mais il avait au moins le bon sens de s'occuper de sa nièce pendant qu'elle tentait de rendre la maison un peu plus joyeuse. Elle avait chargé Remus de trouver un sapin suffisamment gros pour ne pas paraître ridicule dans l'immense salon.

L'idée même de retrouver Harry l'emplissait de joie, ainsi que celle de lui présenter Sirius-la-petite. Minerva lui avait assuré qu'il était au courant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter que ce ne soit pas par elle… D'autant plus que les nouvelles se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Ombrage tenait fermement l'école et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cette prise ne s'étende jusqu'au poste de directeur. Dumbledore ne paraissait pas réagir et il était de moins en moins présent au sein de l'Ordre, attisant la curiosité et l'inquiétude des autres membres.

En somme, les choses allaient aussi bien qu'elles allaient mal, même si elle tentait de ne voir que le côté positif. Occupée à tenter de trouver de quoi couvrir la table pendant les fêtes, elle fouillait l'immense buffet du salon. La nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps déjà mais elle savait que Sirius n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller pour réclamer son biberon elle n'avait aucun intérêt à aller se coucher maintenant. La petite dormait d'ailleurs près d'elle, dans un couffin posé sur le canapé. _Pourquoi toutes les nappes doivent-elles être noires ?_ Elle aurait pu les teindre en blanc ou en rouge, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'être capable de lui donner une belle couleur. Elle n'était pas exactement une spécialiste en sortilèges ménagers. Elle soupira et descendit de son escabeau en se promettant de demander à Molly de s'en occuper.

Elle était sur le point d'aller récupérer sa fille quand elle entendit des pas résonner non loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Fronçant les sourcils, elle pensa s'être trompée mais les pas semblaient se rapprocher. _Je deviens folle,_ songea-t-elle en soupirant. Avant d'entendre son nom, prononcé derrière elle. Par un des portraits encore pendus au mur – par Phineas Nigellus, son très cher ancêtre. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, Dumbledore ne s'aventurait plus à l'utiliser pour leur transmettre des messages, c'était bien trop risqué.

« Ah, ma descendance, » grogna-t-il. « Dumbledore m'envoie pour vous avertir qu'Arthur Weasley est grièvement blessé et que sa femme, ses enfants et Harry Potter vont très bientôt arriver ici.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne fais que vous transmettre l'information. Ils arriveront par Portoloin. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'informations, puisqu'il disparut immédiatement. _Qu'est ce que…_ Elle s'élança dans les escaliers pour aller frapper à la porte de son frère et lui ordonner de descendre, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre où Remus dormait à poings fermés. Elle regretta un instant de devoir le réveiller – il était épuisé par sa transformation, bien sûr, mais aussi par le bébé. Elle s'assit près de lui et le secoua doucement. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux, visiblement encore ensommeillé. Elle avait allumé la lumière dans le couloir, de sorte qu'il devait pouvoir apercevoir son visage inquiet à la lueur lointaine des lampes. Il se redressa, alarmé, et saisit sa baguette. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a personne dans la maison, » chuchota-t-elle. « Mais les Weasley vont bientôt arriver. Arthur est blessé.

\- Blessé ? Comment ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Nigellus a débarqué pour me le dire et a immédiatement disparu. Tu devrais descendre. »

Elle lui caressa la joue et redescendit les marches pour aller récupérer Sirius qui pleurnichait déjà dans son couffin. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui faire son biberon en gardant un œil sur l'entrée. Son frère était descendu, ébouriffé et encore à moitié endormi, et tentait de comprendre ce que Remus lui racontait. Elle berça doucement la fillette qui se calmait déjà et rejoignit les deux hommes. Ils étaient tendus, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle sera un peu plus fort la petite dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux distraitement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute la clique arrive, agrippée à une vieille bouilloire. _Un vrai coup de Dumbledore._ Elle monta alors à l'étage pour aller coucher Sirius qui grimaçait déjà en entendant les éclats de voix généraux. Elle s'assura que le sortilège de silence fonctionnait et redescendit pour rejoindre toute l'assemblée qui s'épanchait en inquiétudes et en incompréhension. Elle soupira et s'interposa au milieu du groupe pour leur demander d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle à manger.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Niggelus a dit qu'Arthur était grièvement blessé…

\- Demandez à Harry, » répliqua amèrement Fred. « Nous aussi, on aimerait savoir.

\- Comment ça, demandez à Harry ?

\- J'ai… » Il hésita. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. « J'ai eu une vision. »

Et il leur raconta tout. Le serpent, l'attaque, le Ministère, absolument tout. Le sang. La violence. Elle échangea un regard avec Remus, alors que tous s'installaient autour de la table. Il la tenait contre elle, une main sur son épaule, et écoutait avec gravité le récit qu'Harry répétait apparemment pour la troisième fois. Il l'avait raconté à Minerva, puis à Dumbledore. Elle secoua la tête. _Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?_ Pourquoi avait-il vu tout ça ? Qui avait attaqué Arthur ? La réponse lui paraissait évidente, beaucoup trop évidente, et beaucoup trop effrayante pour qu'elle puisse être vraie. Sirius, quant à lui, passait une main lasse sur sa barbe de trois jours en secouant la tête.

Toute la fratrie, en revanche, écoutait presque religieusement le récit de l'attaque de leur père. Il y avait dans leurs yeux un certain ressentiment, comme si Harry avait été responsable de ses blessures. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir – c'était suffisamment terrifiant et stupéfiant pour qu'ils aient le droit de ne pas comprendre. Lorsque le silence retomba, personne n'osa le rompre… Jusqu'à ce que George intervienne.

« Maman n'est pas là ?

\- Elle ne doit pas encore être au courant, » lui répondit-elle avec calme. « L'important était sans doute de vous éloigner d'Ombrage avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en mêler. Dumbledore va la prévenir, maintenant que vous êtes ici.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à Ste Mangouste. Vega, vous pouvez nous prêter des capes ou…

\- Attendez, vous n'allez nulle part, » intervint Sirius. « Comment vous pensez expliquer que vous êtes au courant de l'attaque alors que l'hôpital n'a même pas prévenu votre mère ?

\- Quelle importance ?! »

Les Weasley se levèrent d'un seul et unique bond, prêts à se jeter dehors si c'était nécessaire. Elle soupira et, d'un mouvement de baguette, ferma toutes les portes. Ils pilèrent et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec le ton de son frère, plus agressif que nécessaire et surtout vaguement supérieur, mais dans le fond, ils ne devaient pas sortir. Elle croisa les bras et leur ordonna de se rasseoir, ce qu'ils ne firent qu'à regrets et en grommelant. Elle respira profondément, mais ce fut Remus qui prit le relai.

« C'est important parce que le Ministère ne doit pas savoir qu'Harry voit dans ses rêves des choses qui se passent à des kilomètres. Imaginez ce qu'ils pourraient tous faire de cette information.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry aurait pu nous prévenir…

\- Qui, par exemple ? » rétorqua Sirius, désormais véritablement agacé. « Ecoutez-moi bien, votre père a été blessé au cours d'une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre. Les circonstances de l'attaque sont déjà suffisamment louches, si on doit s'apercevoir que ses enfants étaient au courant quelques secondes plus tard, les conséquences pour l'Ordre seraient…

\- On s'en fiche complètement de cette idiotie d'Ordre ! Tout ce qui compte c'est que papa est en train de mourir !

\- Votre père savait à quoi il s'exposait et il ne vous remercierait de réagir ainsi, » dit-elle avec tout le calme du monde. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous…

\- Ça vous va bien de dire ça, vous qui restez toujours collés ici ! »

Elle se figea et sentit Sirius se tendre. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'énerver, la réaction des jumeaux était naturelle. Eux mêmes auraient été plus virulents à leur place, s'ils s'étaient vraiment préoccupés de leur père. Elle sentit la prise de Remus se resserrer sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit faiblement. Que pouvaient-ils faire, si ce n'est attendre ? Il indiqua la cuisine et y disparut, prétextant qu'ils avaient tous besoin de boire quelque chose.

Des Bièraubeurres débarquèrent et se placèrent devant chacun des occupants de la table. Au départ, personne n'y prêta vraiment attention, avant de finalement s'y attaquer d'un air distrait. Elle rouvrit les portes sans bruit pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent enfermés… Même si c'était le cas.

Le temps passa avec une horrible lenteur. Aucune nouvelle n'arrivait et tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence en attendant que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, arrive et les rassure. Ou les achève. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de lancer une discussion, n'importe laquelle, mais elle comprit assez vite que c'était inutile. Personne n'avait envie de parler de l'école ou des cours, ou des vacances, ou de Noël. Elle finit par se laisser tomber contre Remus, la tête posée sur son épaule, à fixer son verre à moitié plein, entre deux allers et retours à leur chambre pour s'assurer que Sirius allait bien.

Même lorsqu'ils obtinrent finalement des nouvelles de Fumseck, elles furent laconiques au possible. Ils durent atteindre jusqu'à dix heure le lendemain pour voir débarquer Molly, pâle comme la mort mais souriante. Faiblement souriante, mais souriante tout de même. Elle sentit son cœur se desserrer et soupira, rassurée.

« Il va s'en sortir, » annonça-t-elle, la voix affaiblie par la fatigue. « Pour l'instant, il dort. On pourra aller le voir un peu plus tard, Bill est resté avec lui. Il a décidé de ne pas aller travailler ce matin.

\- Bien, petit-déjeuner ! »

Sirius disparut dans la cuisine pour aller préparer des œufs au bacon, du thé et des toasts. Elle le suivit et s'occupa de faire bouillir de l'eau distraitement, en gardant les yeux sur Harry qui s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Molly en l'espace d'un instant. Elle sourit à Remus, avant de se raidir. Evidemment, elle s'était débrouillée pour que les pleurs de Sirius soient au moins audibles de ses parents et il lui semblait l'avoir entendue chouiner. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'abandonner ses théières qu'il lui fit signe qu'il y allait. Il disparut dans le couloir. Elle l'entendit grimper les escaliers avant de les redescendre, la petite dans les bras. Elle sourit en les voyant tous les deux et, envoyant toutes les tasses sur la table débarrassée des choppes de Bièraubeurres, elle s'approcha pour caresser la joue de la fillette encore ensommeillée.

« Eh bah, on se sent seule ? Elle n'est pas sensée être réveillée, à une heure pareille…

\- Elle nous a laissés presque toute la nuit tranquilles, » sourit Remus. « On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de réclamer un peu d'attention.

\- Hmm. On devrait la…

\- Oh Vega ! Remus, Sirius, je vous si reconnaissante ! Vous vous êtes occupés des enfants, vous les avez gardés en sécurité… » s'écria Molly en s'approchant d'eux. « Et la petite ! Regardez moi ça, comme elle est adorable !

\- Je t'en prie, Molly, on se rend tellement peu utiles, ces derniers temps… Et de toute façon, on se préparait à tous vous recevoir. »

Elle éclata de rire devant son babillage extatique et laissa Remus lui tendre la petite. Elle retourna dans la salle à manger en roucoulant et en répétant à la petite, encore sceptique de l'intervention de cette sinistre inconnue, à quel point ses parents étaient extraordinaires. Elle secoua la tête et termina de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle demanda à tout le monde de se servir et aperçut Harry et son frère, à l'écart, en train de parler. Vu leur expression, la conversation n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle n'interféra pas et attendit que tout le monde monte dans les chambres pour s'approcher de Sirius.

Elle fit signe à Molly d'aller se reposer et s'assura que personne n'était là pour les entendre… A part sa fille qu'elle avait récupérée et qui jouait maladroitement avec des mèches de ses cheveux. _Hm, il faut que je pense à les couper._ Elle avait oublié de refaire sa couleur, de sorte qu'une partie de ses racines avaient repris leur teinte noire tandis que d'autres oscillaient entre l'auburn franc, le roux et le châtain. Le résultat n'était absolument pas seyant mais elle avait eu autre chose à faire ces derniers temps que de s'occuper de ses cheveux. Elle se promit de régler ce léger problème dés qu'elle aurait cinq minutes.

« Qu'est ce qu'Harry t'a dit, Sirius ? » demanda Lupin qui paraissait tout aussi inquiet que la fratrie. « Quelque chose qu'il ne nous a pas dit ?

\- Il dit ne pas avoir vu la scène de l'extérieur… Mais de l'intérieur. Qu'il _était_ le serpent, que c'est lui qui a attaqué Arthur. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'un effet de sa vision, qu'il était sans doute épuisé.

\- Il n'a pas pu te croire, » soupira-t-elle. « Il n'est pas si facile à convaincre… Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Vous ne croyez pas que Voldemort aurait pu…

\- Prendre possession de lui ? »

Elle frissonna et pivota vers Remus. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et secouait lentement la tête. Elle connaissait ce regard. A l'époque où ils passaient des examens, il signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas bien répondu à une question. A l'époque de la Première Guerre, il signifiait que ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé. _Ce n'est pas possible._ Ce n'était pas possible, non. Harry ne pouvait pas être possédé par Voldemort, ils l'auraient su ou senti. Sirius ne répondit rien, le visage sombre.

« Attendez, je ne peux pas être la seule à ne pas y croire ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'y croire ou non, Vega, » souffla son fiancé. « La vérité, c'est qu'Harry voit des choses à l'intérieur même du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui et que ce n'est pas normal.

\- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal, mais être possédé ! Quand aurait-il fait ça ?

\- Pendant le Tournoi, quand ils se sont retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre ? » proposa Sirius d'une voix tendue. « A moins qu'il n'ait pas eu besoin de l'avoir en face de lui pour le…

\- Arrêtez avec ça, ça n'a aucun sens ! Dumbledore…

\- Dumbledore ne peut pas tout prévoir. Nous non plus. Nous devons nous attendre au pire. »

Elle secoua la tête avec force. Elle ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille. Si vraiment Voldemort était dans sa tête, si vraiment il le contrôlait, ce ferait des mois qu'il aurait envoyé ses Mangemorts détruire l'Ordre et finir le travail qu'il avait commencé quinze ans auparavant. Ils ne seraient plus vivants pour en parler. _A moins que ce soit nouveau ?_ Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa fille qui s'était assoupie. _S'il le possède vraiment, alors il voit tout ce qu'il se passe ici._ Elle sentit son estomac se retourner, sa gorge se serrer et son cœur ralentir à l'idée qu'il puisse prendre le contrôle d'Harry, de son filleul, du fils de James et Lily pour les…

Elle déglutit difficilement et rejeta cette pensée avec violence. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une chose pareille. Elle était la Gardienne du Secret, elle était l'ultime protection de sa fille, de sa famille. Même lui ne pouvait rien contre ça. Et Harry… N'était. Pas. Possédé. Elle entendit Remus soupirer. Il posa une main dans son dos, comme pour la rassurer.

« Je sais que c'est… Inimaginable, mais tant que nous ne savons pas…

\- Peut-être qu'il l'a fait volontairement, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Peut-être qu'il voulait nous envoyer un message, imposer ce fardeau à Harry, lui faire croire qu'il le possédait.

\- Peut-être, en effet. » Remus regardait les escaliers d'un air perdu. « Je ne désire pas plus que toi voir Harry souffrir. Si ça pouvait n'être que ça…

\- De toute façon, Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à convoquer l'Ordre. Il va sans doute laisser passer les vacances et il organisera quelque chose.

\- Depuis quand tu as confiance en lui, Sirius ? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Personnellement je…

\- Il n'est plus question de toi ou moi ou de notre opinion sur son compte. Et tu le sais. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Pour que Sirius lui même accepte l'autorité de Dumbledore, il fallait que la situation soit grave. _Elle l'est._ Elle hocha finalement la tête et monta recoucher sa fille en silence. Toute la fratrie Weasley était couchée et elle n'entendait plus que le fouillis des draps. Une fois sortie de sa chambre, elle hésita à aller frapper à celle d'Harry et Ron. Elle resta un long moment plantée devant la porte, hésitante, avant de redescendre les marches et d'aller s'asseoir dans le salon.

Sirius avait disparu au grenier avec Buck, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Remus qui repliait la nappe qu'elle avait jeté sur un fauteuil. Appuyée sur son poing, elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans les derniers évènements. Elle ne voulait plus penser à la pseudo-possession d'Harry. Mais il y avait Arthur. Son attaque. Le serpent. Le Ministère. Elle n'y comprenait rien, tout simplement parce qu'elle était à l'écart depuis le départ des affaires de l'Ordre. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas, mais elle en était tout autant victime que les autres. Et Harry aussi.

« Remus, » dit-elle finalement. « Dis-moi ce que faisait Arthur au Département des Mystères.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Non. Tu ne _veux_ pas me le dire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec que tu peux ou ne peux pas.

\- Et que ferais-tu de cette information ? » Il se tourna vers elle, l'air sévère. « Tu y retourneras ? Tu risqueras ta vie ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, exactement ? »

Elle lâcha un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Peu importait combien de temps passait, peu importait à quel point elle faisait des efforts, elle était toujours une imbécile de gamine aux yeux de tous. Le genre qui allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, alors que la vie d'à peu près une trentaine de personnes dépendait d'elle. Elle passa une main sur son visage et détourna le regard quand il vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle aimait Remus. Elle l'aimait vraiment, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et tout portait à croire qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Mais toutes ces années ne l'avaient pas changé et il était toujours prêt au pire quand il était question de ses réactions. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas été là pour la voir changer. Mais quelque part, elle ne pouvait pas non plus l'excuser. Elle avait accepté des responsabilités que _personne_ à part elle ne supportait. Et il croyait toujours qu'elle allait tout envoyer balader.

« Remus. Je suis la Gardienne du Secret de cette demeure. La totalité de l'Ordre, leur vie, leur protection repose sur moi. Nous avons un bébé. Mon frère est encore recherché, et moi aussi, » souffla-t-elle d'une voix lasse. « J'ai trente-deux ans. J'ai vécu seule pendant plus de dix ans.

\- Je sais tout…

\- Non, laisse moi finir, je ne veux plus me répéter. Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas aller au Ministère, ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas réagir comme une adolescente. Mais je n'ai plus le droit. Sirius a raison, il n'est plus question de moi ou de lui, de nos idées ou de ce que nous pensons. La seule question qui importe c'est qu'est ce qui se passe et comment nous allons tous y survivre.

\- Je sais, Vega. » Sa voix était presque cassante. « Et toi tu ne comprends pas que j'essaye de te protéger. Pas de toi-même, ou pas seulement, mais de tout ça. Tu ne supportes pas de rester enfermée, je le vois bien. Et pourtant tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce qui se trame dehors.

\- Quelle est cette arme que vous tentez de protéger ? »

Elle darda ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant un instant, un court instant, elle n'était plus sa fiancée, ni la mère de sa fille. Elle était celle sur qui reposait toute l'existence de la résistance. Elle était plus qu'elle-même, plus qu'une jeune femme. Il soutint son regard, mais elle le sentit faiblir. Ce secret le minait de l'intérieur, elle le sentait. Elle le savait. Et il le savait aussi.

Ce qu'il savait aussi, c'est qu'une fois partagé, ce secret ne pèserait plus rien. Sirius saurait d'une façon ou d'une autre, de toute façon. Il ferma alors les yeux et respira profondément. Il fit le deuil de sa promesse à Dumbledore – promesse vouée à l'échec, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que le directeur de Poudlard n'ait pas pu le deviner. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pour lui dire. Tout lui dire, du début à la fin.


	41. Chapter 41 - Lies

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre IX – Lies

« Une prophétie ? » demanda-t-elle quand il eut terminé. « Il y a une prophétie autour d'Harry ?

\- C'est ce qui a poussé James et Lily à s'isoler, oui.

\- Et tu le savais ?

\- Bien sûr que je le savais. » Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. « Pourquoi crois-tu que Voldemort aurait voulu directement la mort d'un enfant ?

\- Je pensais que c'était eux qu'il visait… Pas… »

Elle ne parvint pas à finir, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot supplémentaire. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ait voulu tuer Harry. Elle imaginait que c'était James et Lily, ce qu'ils représentaient, l'alliance d'un sang-pur et d'une née-moldue, leur résistance, le fait qu'ils aient eu un enfant… Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter qu'il voulait un bébé. _Ce_ bébé. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et secoua la tête. Ça faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop en une journée.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- Tu ne savais rien, à l'époque. Tu étais toujours à l'école. Tout cela ne te concernait pas.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, » railla-t-elle, un sourire cruel aux lèvres. « C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vécu chez James pendant presque six ans, que Lily n'était pas ma meilleure amie et qu'Harry n'était pas mon filleul.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Vega. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- Toi non plus. Et tu le savais. »

Elle tenta de faire le compte de toutes les choses qu'on lui avait cachées ou que l'on n'avait pas pris le temps de lui dire, mais elle abandonna presque aussitôt. Il y en avait trop. Si elle devait en tenir rigueur à tous ceux qui s'était ingéniés à lui mentir, elle vivrait pour ainsi dire seule avec sa fille – Sirius devait savoir, lui aussi.

Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse longtemps. Très longtemps. Peut-être trop longtemps au goût de Remus qui se mordait la lèvre et cherchait visiblement ses mots. Il y avait prescription, elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir pour ce qui était arrivé. Ou du moins, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu… Aussi elle ne chercha pas à l'extirper de son pétrin. Elle se releva et fit quelques pas dans le salon, les yeux fixés sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Au delà de la surprise et de la frustration, au delà même de la colère latente qui ne la quittait jamais, il y avait de la peur dans son regard.

Tout était renversé. Comment allait-elle pouvoir protéger Harry d'une prophétie ? De lui-même ? Le protéger du nombre incalculable de gens qui lui voulaient du mal était déjà suffisamment compliqué, mais s'il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait que, quoiqu'il arrive, il finirait par confronter Voldemort… Elle frissonna à l'idée même que son filleul se retrouve une fois de plus en face de lui.

Mais tout était aussi plus clair. Le but de l'Ordre n'était plus tant de résister que de protéger Harry, de s'assurer qu'il reste aussi loin que possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres… De s'assurer qu'il ne puisse savoir ce que contenait réellement la prophétie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

« Et j'imagine qu'Harry n'en sait rien ?

\- Est-ce que tu imagines sa réaction, s'il savait ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Il croît déjà que Voldemort est dans sa tête…

\- Et toi aussi, tu le crois.

\- Non, j'envisage la possibilité que ce soit le cas. Ne déforme pas mes propos.

\- Alors arrête de déformer la réalité, pour une fois. »

Elle se releva et rejoignit la cuisine pour nettoyer la vaisselle. Elle donna plusieurs coups de baguette et regarder les tasses, les assiettes et les couverts retourner à leur place initiale. Elle jeta un œil à la porte et fut presque surprise de ne pas y voir Remus. Elle fronça les sourcils et vérifia que tout était rangé avant de retourner dans le salon. Il n'y était plus. _Evidemment._ Il était probablement sorti voir Arthur. Ou sorti tout court. Il n'aimait pas les conflits et les supportait encore moins quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Elle termina alors la décoration de la pièce et parvint à faire flotter le sapin jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait prévu de le placer – près de la cheminée, derrière les canapés qu'elle déplaça dans un silence parfait. _Je ne suis pas si mauvaise en sortilèges ménagers, finalement._ Pendre les étoiles, les guirlandes, illuminer la pièce lui permit ne pas trop penser au fait qu'elle venait de littéralement envoyer balader son fiancé et que tout ce qu'elle pensait vrai se révélait faux. Elle continua son œuvre dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, sans prendre gare au fait qu'elle exagérait peut-être un peu. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Elle n'entendit pas Harry descendre et elle ne vit pas s'asseoir non loin d'elle, en tout cas dans un premier temps. Elle sursauta presque quand elle l'entendit se recroqueviller sur le canapé et tourna la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas dormi – c'était évident, il n'était absolument pas ensommeillé. Ses cheveux étaient certes décoiffés, mais pas autant que quelqu'un qui aurait passé plusieurs heures couché dans un lit. Elle pencha la tête.

Il avait l'air inquiet. Terrifié, en vérité. La lumière dorée des lampions l'éclairait d'une manière étrange, faisait ressortir ses pommettes et ses yeux, de sorte qu'il ressemblait presque plus à Lily qu'à son père… Ce qui était en soi suffisamment surprenant pour qu'elle le remarque.

« Tu devrais dormir, Harry. Tu as passé la nuit debout.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « C'est… Joli ce que tu as fait.

\- Ah ? Oui, merci. Je crois que j'ai un peu exagéré sur la quantité, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas préparé de telles décorations, je crois que j'ai perdu la main.

\- Non, c'est bien. Vraiment. On dirait Poudlard. » Il sourit légèrement, avant de se rembrunir. « Je… Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec le professeur Lupin.

\- Remus. Tu peux l'appeler Remus. Et nous ne nous disputions pas. »

 _Du moins c'est ce que j'aimerais que tu croies._ Mais c'était perdu d'avance, à l'expression vaguement suspicieuse de son visage. Il n'avait pas envie d'insister, en tout cas pas sur l'aspect dispute de couple. En revanche, la dispute en elle-même… Elle pivota vers lui et pencha la tête. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? _Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu as juste une prophétie à ton nom. Oh, et elle implique que tu doives probablement mourir pour que Voldemort puisse accéder au pouvoir. Et j'oubliais, il te possède probablement !_ C'était ridicule, dangereux, et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser de Remus, de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger à ce point. Ni lui rajouter des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Quelque part, c'était dans ses moments qu'elle comprenait mieux le père de sa fille. Sa manière presque agaçante de toujours rester calme, souriant, disponible y compris quand la fin du monde semblait se profiler, sa capacité à dissimuler la vérité derrière un vaste rideau de fumée… Si elle avait expérimenté ces techniques durant la Première Guerre, complètement isolée de la réalité des combats et des morts successives, c'était désormais à elle qu'incombait la lourde tâche d'assurer qu'Harry en sache le moins possible. Enfin, à elle et à Sirius, et peut-être plus à ce dernier qu'à elle. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de partager de longues discussions avec son filleul, et elle en savait elle aussi le moins possible. Elle était la Gardienne du Secret, certes, mais d'un seul secret suffisamment lourd à porter pour que Dumbledore n'estime pas nécessaire d'en rajouter. C'était peut-être idiot, ou c'était peut-être une simple hallucination, mais elle pouvait parfois sentir le poids du sortilège sur ses épaules. Et des vies qu'il représentait. _Je ne souhaite ça à personne._

« Rien d'important, » assura-t-elle d'une voix tranquille. « Il est parti voir Arthur.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Je n'ai pas plus d'informations que toi, j'en ai peur. Mais tout ira bien. » Elle fit une pause et lui sourit. « Puisque tu es debout, dis-moi plutôt comment ça se passe, à Poudlard. J'ai entendu dire qu'Ombrage…

\- Elle est horrible. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point elle est…

\- Horrible ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. Les rumeurs étaient nombreuses sur la nouvelle professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais il était difficile de faire la part des choses entre les simples accusations exagérées et la vérité. Surtout lorsque la vérité elle-même semblait exagérée. Minerva lui en avait beaucoup parlé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le puisse plus, et c'était à elle que Remus devait son chômage, du moins en grande partie. Elle savait aussi qu'Harry était son bouc-émissaire, ce qui n'était guère surprenant étant donné la position du Ministère sur la question du jeune homme.

Elle soupira et l'observa. Il passait distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de les aplatir sans grand succès. Elle s'apprêtait à se rapprocher de lui quand quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose de rouge, sur le dos de sa main. Elle fronça les sourcils et la saisit, avant de relever la manche de son pyjama. _Je ne dois pas mentir,_ lut-elle en surépaisseur. Elle déglutit et sentit son cœur accélérer, puis ralentir dangereusement. Elle déglutit et dût lutter contre l'envie quasi-irrépressible de rejoindre Poudlard pour se débarrasser de cette pseudo professeure. _C'est_ _ **ça**_ _, les nouvelles méthodes d'éducation ?_

« Alors c'est ça, ses retenues ? Des séances de torture ?

\- N'en parle pas à Sirius, » la supplia-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger pour moi…

\- Le professeur McGonagall est au courant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Mais même si c'était le cas, elle n'y pourrait rien. Ombrage prend de plus en plus de place dans l'école, elle veut remplacer le professeur Dumbledore…

\- Harry, Harry. Calme toi. » Elle le saisit par les épaules et le secoua doucement. « Calme toi, d'accord ? Tout ça ne te concerne pas. Dumbledore est bien assez vieux pour savoir ce qui doit être ou ne doit pas être fait. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour le Ministère, un jeu malsain qui vise à te faire passer pour un… »

Elle s'arrêta, incapable de trouver le bon mot. _Fou._ C'était ce qu'ils voulaient, mais pouvait-elle seulement le lui dire ? Elle le vit se rembrunir et elle se mordit la lèvre. La Gazette arrivait quotidiennement à Poudlard, il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Peut-être même que certains de ses camarades avaient douté et doutaient encore de lui.

Elle caressa sa joue doucement et lui sourit de nouveau. Ce n'était pas convaincant. C'était triste, pathétique, mais pas convaincant. Elle n'était pas encore au point, elle n'était pas Remus, après tout. Contrairement à lui, elle n'avait pas passé son enfance à mentir et à dissimuler la vérité au monde entier. _En revanche, ma jeunesse, oui._ Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de faire croire à un adolescent parfaitement conscient de ce qui se tramait autour de lui que tout irait bien. Ce n'était plus du mensonge, c'était de la magie. Et elle n'allait pas lui faire subir l'Imperium, quand bien même cela aurait probablement été la façon la plus efficace de le rassurer.

« Pour une menace, » termina-t-elle finalement. « Et tu joues à ce jeu en te rebellant.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, Vega, tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation à Poudlard ! Nous en sommes réduits à nous réunir dans la salle…

\- Harry. Je ne doute pas un instant que ton père serait à peu près aussi enthousiaste que Sirius à l'idée que tu aies monté un club de défense. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Mais ce que tu fais est dangereux. Pour toi, pour tes amis et pour tout l'Ordre.

\- Tu veux dire que tu désapprouves ?

\- Je suis partagée. L'élève que j'étais, la jeune femme que je crois toujours être trouve l'idée incroyable. La professeure que je suis devenue et la mère que je commence tout juste à être la trouve… Désastreuse. Choisis l'opinion que tu préfères. »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres et il parut légèrement se détendre. Le garçon n'était pas idiot, et il était encore moins masochiste. Il était chez elle, protégé par un puissant sortilège, c'était Noël, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à sa famille était avec lui. Ce qui se passait à Poudlard devait rester à Poudlard, et Voldemort pourrait bien attendre que le réveillon soit passé. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulait qu'il croie et qu'il espère. _Un adolescent ne devrait pas vivre avec la peur de mourir._ Soudainement, Remus et ses mensonges lui apparurent comme un moindre mal, si elle devait comparer sa propre situation à l'époque où elle avait son âge et celle qu'il vivait.

Elle secoua la tête et l'étreignit contre elle, une main dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y retourner, qu'il pouvait rester avec eux, mais c'était impossible. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il était un élève et il devait aller en cours, ne serait-ce que pour tordre le cou à toutes les rumeurs qui le voulaient fou ou dangereux. Quand il s'écarta, elle appela Kreatur et lui demanda de préparer un chocolat chaud pour le jeune homme. Il ne le fit pas de gaité de cœur, mais la tasse brûlante ne tarda pas à arriver.

Les valises de ses invités ne tardèrent pas non plus, envoyées de Poudlard pour qu'ils puissent se changer et rejoindre Ste Mangouste sans alerter les Moldus. Elle les aligna dans l'entrée, sans les ouvrir, tandis que Sirius, lui, s'occupait de rendre présentable un peu plus de chambres au cas où le compte des invités augmenterait. Elle savait qu'il pensait à McGonagall, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle veuille vraiment venir et risquer l'ire du Ministère quand l'école entière semblait s'effondrer un peu plus de jour en jour. Elle lança un regard à la porte. Remus n'était pas rentré. _Il va rentrer, il avait juste besoin d'air._ D'air. Oui, d'air.

Elle était debout au milieu du hall, à observer les malles qui s'entassaient, quand elle entendit grincer les marches derrière elle. Elle pivota pour y trouver son frère, sa nièce dans les bras, en train d'essayer de boutonner son body. Elle manqua d'éclater de rire et vint à sa rescousse. Vexé, il lui tendit la fillette et lui lança un regard lourd de reproches. La petite ne parut pas s'en formaliser et souriait.

« Merci, Sirius. Je ne l'avais pas entendu.

\- Oh, elle ne pleurait pas _encore_ , » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules. « J'ai juste préféré éviter l'état d'alerte. Tu avais l'air occupée.

\- Tu parles, j'alignais des malles. Laquelle est celle d'Harry ?

\- Celle sur laquelle il y a marqué HP, j'imagine. Tu es sure que ça va ? Où est Remus ?

\- Parti prendre l'air. »

Il arqua un sourcil et lança un regard à la porte fermée. Il revint à sa sœur qui feignait être très occupée par l'examen des cheveux châtains de sa fille. _Les cheveux de son père. Cette enfant va-t-être récupérer quoi que ce soit de sa mère ?_ Sauf qu'il ne la quitta pas des yeux et qu'elle dut se résoudre à relever les siens. Elle détestait ce regard. Elle le subissait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants quand Sirius voulait lui faire dire quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Et la plupart du temps, elle marchait et finissait par tout lui dire, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser de lui. Elle poussa un long soupir et lui ordonna de la laisser tranquille.

Peine perdue. Il croisa les bras et pencha la tête, l'air de vouloir lui dire qu'il avait tout le temps du monde et qu'il ne bougerait pas. Et elle le croyait. Il ne bougerait effectivement pas. D'ailleurs, il ne bougea pas lorsque toute la clique Weasley dévala les escaliers à la recherche d'informations sur leur père. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« On s'est… Accrochés, voilà, tu es content ?

\- J'aimerais vraiment savoir comment tu fais pour « t'accrocher » avec _Remus Lupin_ , » soupira-t-il. « Mais oui, je suis content. Il va revenir, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es plantée devant la porte. »

Elle se retint de jurer par égard pour sa fille mais quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la fratrie. Ils s'étaient jetés sur les chocolats et les cafés et réclamaient des nouvelles qu'elle n'avait pas reçues. Elle les intima à la patience et les encouragea à s'asseoir. Ils obéirent bon gré mal gré et attendirent… Peu de temps, puisque la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Remus, Maugrey et Tonks qui, souriant, annoncèrent qu'Arthur était réveillé et qu'ils pourraient bientôt aller le voir.

Les cris d'allégresse remplacèrent le silence nerveux qui s'était installé et elle dut employer toute sa diplomatie et patience pour les convaincre d'enfiler des vêtements plus neutres et de passer par la case salle de bain avant de suivre les deux Aurors jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle soupira quand elle eut enfin réussi à les faire grimper à l'étage. Dans ses bras, Sirius grimaçait, visiblement incommodée par le bruit ambiant.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est vivant, et conscient, » répondit Remus d'une voix neutre. « Le venin du serpent empêche ses blessures de se refermer mais les Magicomages s'occupent de trouver un remède.

\- Merlin soit loué, sera-t-il rétabli pour Noël ?

\- C'est peu probable, mais nous irons le vo… » Tonks se tut brusquement et parut mortellement gênée. « Je veux dire… Enfin, nous…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules, faussement tranquille. Elle ne supportait pas plus l'enfermement que son frère, et elle voulait voir Arthur. Ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, qui était ce serpent et ce qu'il faisait en plein milieu du Ministère. Mais elle n'ajouta rien et partit préparer le biberon de sa fille. Le brouhaha reprit lorsque tous furent prêts à partir. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Harry lorsqu'il vint la prévenir qu'ils quittaient la maison et lui demanda d'adresser au malade ses vœux de rétablissement aussi discrètement que possible. Il acquiesça gravement et disparut avec les autres dans les rues agitées de Londres. _Et nous deux, Sirius, on reste entre filles enfermées ici._ Elle regrettait parfois amèrement que sa fille ne puisse pas voir les avenues illuminées, les immenses sapins et les faux Père-Noël moldus. Sa seule consolation était qu'elle était encore très jeune et qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de ses premiers mois, ni de l'ambiance délétère qui avait entouré sa naissance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

« Vega, je suis désolé, » entendit-elle derrière son dos. « Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je passe mon temps à mentir et à te cacher la vérité.

\- Je sais.

\- Ni que je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Je sais. »

Elle ne se retourna pas et regarda le biberon se préparer, sa baguette à la main. Elle avait un enfant avec un homme qui arrivait à la fois à la calmer et à l'agacer prodigieusement. _Parfois je comprends pourquoi Sirius n'était pas pour, au départ._ Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur sa taille et sa tête contre son épaule. Elle sourit et tourna la sienne pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle détestait capituler, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait la moindre raison de lui en vouloir. Elle avait déjà suffisamment exagéré en l'attaquant frontalement.

« Je déteste cette situation, » souffla-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas lui cacher la moitié de la vérité. Comment est-ce que tu as fait, avec moi ?

\- Je me répétais que je n'avais pas le choix. Au bout d'un moment, ça devient naturel.

\- De mentir ?

\- De cacher ce qui n'est pas utile de savoir, » la corrigea-t-il. « J'ai voulu t'épargner tout ce qui nous subissions au quotidien, l'angoisse, la peur du lendemain. C'est exactement ce que Dumbledore tente de faire avec Harry.

\- Je sais. Mais il finira par apprendre tout ça. Peut-être même qu'il saura que vous le pensez possédé.

\- A ce moment là, on avisera. Ombrage lui donne suffisamment de raison de s'inquiéter pour que nous n'en rajoutions pas. »

 _Je déteste quand il a raison._ Surtout quand elle-même avait tort et qu'elle le savait. Elle lui tendit Sirius et le biberon et se laissa tomba sur une chaise. La maison pouvait toujours être couverte d'éclairages et de lampions, de guirlandes et d'étoiles, faire Noël ressemblait à une vaste blague au milieu de tout ce qui se passait au dehors.

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de sa minuscule famille, de sa fille et de son fiancé et sourit. Quelque part, peut-être que la blague avait du sens. Peut-être que son sens était justement de n'en avoir aucun. _Et peut-être surtout que je réfléchis trop._ Elle pencha la tête et les inspecta. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son père, dans sa façon presque nonchalante de regarder autour d'elle. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient ceux de Sirius, version adulte. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi doux et ingénu, mais ils étaient du même gris pâle. Quand elle se rendit compte que sa mère la fixait, la petite se mit à sourire et à battre des bras, empêchant son père de lui donner le biberon.

« Tu déconcentres ta fille, Vega, » sourit-il en essayant de l'intéresser. « Si elle pleure parce qu'elle a faim, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si je la fascine, très cher.

\- Je ne peux pas le lui reprocher, ça va presque faire vingt ans que je te trouve fascinante. » Il lui adressa un clin d'œil. « Je vais finir par me sentir vieux.

\- Tu exagères, ça ne fait pas vingt ans, ça fait…

\- Presque vingt ans, oui. »

Il éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Sirius qui accepta finalement de terminer son biberon. Vingt ans. _Vingt ans…_ S'il lui fallait une raison de déprimer, elle venait de la trouver. _Habitue toi,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. _Tu ne vas aller en rajeunissant._ Elle devait juste désormais se faire à l'idée qu'elle n'était plus censée prendre de décisions impulsives, ni toujours exiger tout savoir, ni s'imposer là où on ne la désirait pas. Bref. Elle était sensée savoir faire des concessions. Ce n'était pas une de ses qualités premières et ça ne le serait jamais, trente ans ou non, adulte ou non. Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. _C'est ça ou Dumbledore va vraiment finir par m'enfermer._ Mais avant ça, elle avait autre chose à faire, et cette autre chose était Noël. _Ça aussi, c'est du travail d'adulte._ Et elle préférait toujours ça à l'idée de passer sa vie à mentir.


	42. Chapter 42- Old classmates

**A/N :** Dernier chapitre avant une pause d'un peu plus de deux semaines ! Je pars à un endroit où je n'aurais internet ni mon ordinateur, ce qui ne me permettra pas de poster. Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à ceux qui y sont/bon courage à ceux qui n'y sont pas encore !

* * *

 **LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre X – Old classmates…

Elle avait oublié à quel point Noël passait vite. A peine eurent-ils eu le temps de déballer les cadeaux, de dévorer le repas gargantuesque qu'elle s'était échinée à préparer avec l'aide plus ou moins efficace de toute la maisonnée et de partir voir Arthur Weasley que tout était déjà terminé. Bien sûr, ça avait probablement été le meilleur Noël qu'elle ait connu depuis de très, très longues années, mais l'ombre de Ste Mangouste et de Poudlard n'était pas bien loin. Remus et Sirius s'étaient entendus pour offrir à Harry un manuel avancé de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, visiblement acquis à l'idée qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge d'entraîner les élèves et que ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que lui. Elle n'alla pas jusqu'à désapprouver frontalement leur idée, mais se contenta de lui offrir une série de plumes aux couleurs de Gryffondor – les siennes étaient dans un état lamentable. Tous les paquets qu'elle avait prévu pour toute la demeure étaient arrivés dans la matinée, ainsi qu'ils étaient sensés le faire. Faute de pouvoir sortir, il avait bien fallu qu'elle se débrouille pour ne pas arriver les mains vides.

Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise lorsqu'elle trouva des paquets à son nom au pied du sapin. Molly lui avait tricoté un pull d'un rouge sombre figurant un grand V doré et, même si elle ne comptait pas forcément le porter, l'attention la laissa stupéfaite et presque émue. _Je fais partie de la famille._ C'était exactement ce que ça voulait dire, et c'est exactement ce qu'elle lui répéta quand elle la remercia. Remus lui avait offert un superbe album vierge qu'elle commença à remplir le soir même de photos de Sirius-la-jeune. La fillette avait quant à elle été couverte de cadeaux, des traditionnels pulls en passant par les jouets, jusqu'à une petite gourmette achetée par son père. Elle eut beau lui reprocher tous ces excès – il n'avait pas les moyens de mettre autant d'argent dans des cadeaux, il ne parut pas l'entendre et elle dut se résoudre à participer à l'ambiance festive qui régnait alors dans la maison.

Mais Noël ne dura jamais, et Noël ne dura pas. Dés le lendemain, la perspective de retourner en cours assombrit la joie de voir Arthur bientôt revenir. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle mit à aider les adolescents à préparer leurs affaires, la morosité ambiante avait fini par la contaminer de sorte qu'elle ne sut plus d'où elle était partie. Probablement de Sirius, qui voyait la maison se vider progressivement et qui anticipait déjà le moment où ils allaient se retrouver de nouveau seuls avec Kreatur. Et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir : Remus pensait déjà à retourner faire des gardes, culpabilisant à l'idée de rester caché ici alors qu'il n'en avait aucune raison. _Je serai là pour m'occuper de la petite,_ lui assurait-il quand il voyait sa mine sombre. Il pouvait toujours le promettre. Arthur aussi avait dû penser que ce ne serait qu'une simple ronde, avant de se faire attaquer par un serpent géant.

Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence et accepter que tout ne pouvait pas rester aussi « simple » quand, la veille de la rentrée, Rogue transplana dans son salon. Il avait toujours l'air aussi sympathique, avenant et heureux d'être présent, ça, au moins, ça n'avait pas changé. Remus et une partie de la fratrie Weasley étaient à l'hôpital, la maison était tranquille. Presque léthargique. Elle était en train de bercer sa fille qui, évidemment, avait sursauté et s'était réveillée lorsqu'il était apparu dans la pièce. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'insulter et se releva. Il lui adressa un regard mi sarcastique mi dégouté et épousseta sa longue robe noire.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'envoie parler à Harry. Je ne sais pas où il peut se trouver dans cette… » Il regarda autour de lui. Les restes des guirlandes, des étoiles et des décorations de Noël venaient juste d'être retirés, de sorte que le salon paraissait presque sombre. « … Maison, si tu pouvais l'appeler…

\- Qu'as-tu à lui dire ?

\- Le directeur n'a pas précisé qu'il souhaitait que tu sois mise au courant.

\- Tu ne parleras pas à Harry tant que Sirius et moi ne saurons pas ce que tu lui veux, _Severus._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra doucement sa fille contre elle. Elle geignait légèrement, visiblement consciente de la tension qui régnait entre sa mère et cet inconnu aux cheveux gras. Il se tendit, serra les dents et parut soupeser la situation. Il pouvait toujours tenter de trouver le garçon, mais il ne connaissait pas la maison et elle serait capable de lui en interdire définitivement l'accès. Ou il pouvait abdiquer. Evidemment, sa fierté en souffrirait mais avait-il seulement choix ? _Oh non, il ne l'a pas._

Il finit par acquiescer et lui cracha de prévenir son frère. Ce qu'elle fit. Il descendit tous les étages quand il l'entendit et pila net en apercevant son vieil ennemi au milieu de son salon. Il passa de Severus à sa sœur et de sa sœur à Severus sans comprendre. Comme toujours quand il ne se sentait pas bien, il laissait cheveux et barbe pousser et si les premiers étaient encore d'une longueur acceptable, la seconde commençait à devenir inesthétique et c'est exactement ce que semblait penser Rogue. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans la cuisine et ferma les portes. C'était bien le seul endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger, à part peut-être sa propre chambre mais elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'y faire entrer _Servilus_.

« Vega, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Dumbledore lui a demandé d'aller parler à Harry. Et je lui ai ordonné de nous dire ce qu'il lui voulait.

\- Ne crois-moi que je fasse ça pour vous deux, » rétorqua-t-il. « Je veux juste mener ma mission à bien. Enfin, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez comprendre ça, ici.

\- Ne commence pas. Et dépêche toi.

\- Bien, bien, je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur votre précieux temps. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que Potter prenne des cours d'occlumancie dés le début de ce trimestre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Sirius. Il ne cilla pas, toujours aussi visiblement contrarié, et s'appuya contre le comptoir. _S'il n'y a quoi moi que ça choque…_ Elle jeta un œil à sa fille qui piquait du nez et lui fit signe de poursuivre… Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il releva le menton et haussa un sourcil, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. « Pourquoi devrait-il prendre ces cours ?

\- Parce qu'il estime que c'est une bonne idée et parce que personne ne souhaite voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendre le contrôle du pauvre Potter.

\- Oh, non, personne, bien sûr, » railla Sirius. « Personne et surtout pas toi.

\- Crois-moi, Black, je ne l'ai pas supplié de me confier ce… Travail.

\- Parce que ce serait toi, le professeur ? » Elle éclata de rire, ce qui réveilla de nouveau la fillette. « Et tu crois qu'on va accepter ?

\- Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Il serait peut-être temps que tu acceptes que la charge de Potter soit confié à ceux qui en ont les compétences, _Eva._ »

Elle serra les dents et le fusilla du regard. Dans ses bras, Sirius s'agitait et pleurnichait. Elle la berça doucement et s'écarta légèrement des deux hommes pour lui chuchoter de se calmer, que tout allait bien. Elle ne l'écoutait pas, pas cette fois, et ni son frère si Severus ne paraissaient enclins à faire retomber la tension. Ils s'affrontaient du regard et attendaient visiblement que l'un craque et insulte l'autre pour avoir une excuse de sortir leur baguette. Il lui fallut employer tout le peu de diplomatie dont elle était capable pour ne pas être la première à s'interposer et rouvrir la porte.

« Je vais faire chercher Harry et coucher ma fille, » déclara-t-elle. « Si vous voulez bien patienter sans vous sauter à la gorge.

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous des loups garous, » susurra Rogue dans son dos. « Il faudrait d'ailleurs peut-être songer à consulter, pour ta chère fille. Pas de signes avant coureurs ? »

Elle se figea et se tendit presque instantanément. _Ne l'écoute pas._ Elle secoua la tête et sortit. Elle croisa Molly et lui demanda d'aller chercher Harry pendant qu'elle ramenait Sirius dans sa chambre. Elle accepta et disparut dans les escaliers tandis qu'elle allait déposer la petite dans son berceau. Elle lui caressa la joue et lui répéta que tout allait bien. Elle aurait presque parié qu'elle lui avait lancé un regard sceptique. Elle soupira et resta quelques instants avec elle, le temps qu'elle accepte de finalement s'endormir.

Elle ne pensait pas possible de pouvoir détester Rogue plus qu'elle le détestait déjà mais il battait toujours plus de records. Il ne manquait plus qu'il attaque frontalement Harry et il lui aurait tout fait. Sirius l'attaquerait avant, mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle les avait reteints avant Noël, mais avait abandonné le rouge. De toute façon, tout le monde savait qui elle était et c'était trop d'entretien. Du moins, c'est l'excuse qu'elle avait donné à Remus et aux autres. En vérité, à défaut de pouvoir être elle-même autre part que chez elle, elle avait besoin d'être _réellement_ elle-même. Et ses cheveux faisaient partie de ce qu'elle était.

Quand elle retourna dans la cuisine, elle trouva l'assemblée dispersée aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et croisa les bras. Rien ne l'empêcherait de prendre Rogue à la gorge s'il venait à dépasser les bornes. Elle n'avait plus l'excuse de sa fille. Adulte, certes, mais elle était toujours Vega Black. Et Vega Black avait _toujours_ rêvé de voir Severus Rogue manger la poussière de sa cuisine, entre autres choses.

« Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton agressif. Elle avait visiblement raté le début de la conversation. « Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?

\- Sans doute parce que c'est un privilège du directeur de déléguer à ses collaborateurs les tâches les moins plaisantes. Je vous attends lundi soir à dix heures, Potter. Dans mon bureau. Si on vous la question, vous prenez des leçons de rattrapage en potion. Quiconque vous aura vu à l'un de mes cours ne saurait nier que vous en ayez grand besoin.

\- C'est peut-être dû au professeur lui-même, » sourit-elle. Il lui adressa un regard noir. « Attends un peu, veux-tu ? »

Elle lui barrait la route, appuyée contre la porte. Il s'arrêta devant elle, une main près d'une de ses poches. Celle de sa baguette, très probablement. Harry observait la scène avec des yeux ronds, visiblement peu au fait de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle haussa un sourcil et lui indiqua Sirius qui s'était lui aussi levé. Elle n'allait pas le laisser partir sans s'assurer qu'il allait traiter Harry convenablement. Au minimum.

« Je suis assez pressé, Vega. Contrairement à toi, je ne dispose pas de loisirs illimités.

\- Dans ce cas, je viendrai droit au fait, » dit Sirius en s'approchant. « Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours d'occlumancie pour t'acharner sur Harry, tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Comme c'est touchant. Mais Potter ressemble à son père, je suis sur que tu l'as remarqué. Il est si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans l'atteindre. »

Les choses dégénèrent alors d'un seul coup. Sirius saisit sa baguette, Rogue fit de même et elle les imita presque immédiatement. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et elle se tenait derrière Severus qui les observait tous les deux tour à tour. Dans un autre temps, la situation aurait été amusante, digne de l'époque où le summum du fun était de martyriser _Servilus._ A la différence qu'ils n'avaient plus l'âge de ce genre de comportement et qu'il lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il ne plaisantait plus. Elle n'était pas prête à voir son frère se vider de son sang. Elle tendit sa baguette et secoua la tête lentement. Harry s'approcha.

« Sirius !

\- Nous t'avons prévenu, _Servilus_ , » dit Sirius, son visage à trente centimètres à peine de celui de Rogue. « Peu m'importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi je sais très bien ce qu'il en est.

\- Harry, écarte toi.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? » murmura le professeur de potions. Il se mit à sourire et se tourna vers elle. « A moins que vous ayez peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils de _parrains_ cachés depuis plus de six mois dans la maison de leur maman ?

\- Dis nous plutôt comment se porte Lucius Malefoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son caniche travaille toujours à Poudlard, non ? »

Elle sentit le ton monter et les baguettes se menacer. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait sans doute dû s'interposer mais elle ne le voulait pas. Rogue se pavanait depuis suffisamment longtemps devant eux, jouant les véritables héros. Il ne _savait pas_ pourquoi ils étaient enfermés. Ou peut-être pensait-il savoir, peut-être pensait-il qu'elle craignait les autorités. _Sans moi tu es mort, espèce de…_ Elle s'avança à son tour vers lui. Le bout de sa baguette le touchait presque. Un minuscule sort et il serait au sol, là où il aurait dû être depuis déjà un long moment.

« En parlant de chien, » répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Sais-tu que Malefoy t'a reconnu la dernière fois que tu t'es promené ? Très habile, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais rien. » Son frère leva sa baguette, le visage déformé par la colère. « Quelle excuse en acier trempé pour ne pas avoir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir…

\- Non ! Sirius, arrête !

\- Harry, va-t'en, » susurra-t-elle. « Tu le traites de lâche ?

\- Je pense que c'est ça, en effet. Mais je ne visais pas que lui.

 _\- Stupe… »_

Sirius fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte sur la famille Weasley presque au complet, Hermione en plus, encadrant Arthur qui marchait fièrement dans son pyjama d'hôpital. Il claironna gaiement qu'il était guéri, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de se figer. Le silence retomba, hébété. Tous trois se tournèrent vers la porte, baguettes toujours pointées les uns sur les autres. Harry était immobile non loin d'eux, les bras tendus pour tenter de tous les séparer.

Ils baissèrent tous leur baguette au même moment, la même expression de profond mépris et de haine au visage. Rogue rangea alors sa baguette et traversa la cuisine à grandes enjambées sans se fendre du moindre commentaire. Il transplana dans le salon, tandis qu'elle passait une main lasse sur son visage. _Quelle imbécile._ Elle devait se comporter en adulte, et elle ne savait que chercher la confrontation partout où elle se trouvait. Sirius n'allait pas jouer les hommes raisonnables, Harry n'avait pas à le faire et Rogue cherchait à les discréditer tous les deux. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Remus, et Remus n'était pas là. _Quelle imbécile,_ se répéta-t-elle en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, » dit Arthur, son sourire s'effaçant lentement. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Rien Arthur, » répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. « Une simple petite conversation amicale entre camarades d'école. »

Elle saisit son frère par le bras et quitta la pièce avec lui. Il se libéra de son étreinte et s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Buck au grenier. Elle ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il venait d'être privé de la meilleure occasion qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps de se défouler. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

Le lendemain matin fut sans doute le plus morose depuis un long, très long moment. Sirius ne cherchait plus à dissimuler sa frustration de tous les voir partir. Elle faisait de son mieux pour les aider à ses préparer, leur assurant qu'elle leur ferait parvenir ce qui pourrait venir à leur manquer. Harry n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme. La perspective de devoir supporter une double dose de Rogue ne devait pas l'enchanter et la scène que son parrain lui avait fait la veille ne devait pas le rassurer quant à leur sécurité. Mais elle avait un moyen de s'assurer qu'au moins lui serait en sécurité.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui glissa un paquet emballé à la va-vite. C'était le second miroir à double sens, celui que Sirius lui avait donné l'année passée. Si quelqu'un en avait bien besoin, c'était lui. Il l'observa, interloqué, et commença à le déballer. Elle l'arrêta.

« Non, ne l'ouvre pas ici ! C'est un moyen de nous faire savoir si Rogue se montre trop dur avec toi. Je doute fort que Molly m'approuverait, mais je veux que tu t'en serves si tu as besoin de nous. Entendu ?

\- D'accord… Mais je ne veux pas que Sirius…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, » sourit-elle. « Ecoute moi. Personne ne déteste Rogue plus que moi, tu peux me croire, mais c'est un excellent occlumens. Nous voulons tous, Sirius compris, que tu apprennes à te protéger. Fais ce qu'il te dit. »

Il acquiesça d'un air sceptique et fourra le paquet dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et le serra contre elle brièvement. Il lui sourit vaguement et finit par dire au revoir à Sirius avant de sortir de la maison. Elle soupira en entendant la porte se fermer. De nouveau seuls. _De nouveau seuls_.

Elle se tourna vers son frère dont le visage s'était définitivement fermé. Il remonta les étages jusqu'au grenier, la laissant seule dans le hall. Elle soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Elle détestait ces ascenseurs émotionnels, ce monde et puis ce vide. Remus devait rentrer, mais il voulait s'assurer que le trajet des Weasley, d'Hermione et d'Harry se passerait bien. Elle tenta de s'occuper, sans grande réussite, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Il la rejoignit sur le canapé, encore frais de la neige qui tombait paresseusement dehors. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Elle lui rendit distraitement. Et il le vit, évidemment. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se débarrassa de son manteau avant de lui prendre la main. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il avait l'air détendu. Tout s'était donc bien passé avec le Magicobus. Harry était de retour à Poudlard entier. _Pourvu qu'il le reste._

« Ça s'est mal passé, c'est ça ?

\- Sirius est sur le point d'exploser, » soupira-t-elle. « Un meurtre a failli être commis, mais à part…

\- Un meurtre ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je parle de Rogue.

\- Vega…

\- Oui, _je sais_ , j'aurais dû les arrêter mais tu n'étais pas là. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu sous-entendre sur toi, sur nous, sur notre fille. »

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Elle savait qu'il en avait entendu d'autres, que la plupart des horreurs qui se disaient sur son compte n'étaient pas même à mots couverts, et elle savait aussi que ces remarques ne l'atteignaient plus autant qu'elles l'avaient pu, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour leur fille. C'était exactement tout ce qu'il craignait, depuis qu'il avait appris sa grossesse. Qu'elle souffre de son hérédité, de ses parents et surtout de lui. Qu'on puisse sous-entendre qu'elle était anormale, dangereuse même.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa faire, peu désireuse de lui résister ou de le repousser. Plus le temps passait, plus l'enfermement lui pesait. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, etcetera, etcetera, tout ce qu'avait pu dire et répêter Severus reposait sur un fond de vérité. Ni elle ni Sirius n'étaient utiles, en tout cas pas autant qu'ils pourraient l'être. Elle _savait_ qu'ils pourraient être utiles. Ils étaient tous les deux puissants, doués. Peut-être un peu trop arrogants mais doués. Elle s'était volontairement enfermée en se liant à la demeure, et lui n'avait fait que quitter une prison pour une autre. Au final, même sa fille n'était qu'une bonne excuse pour le voir rester bien sagement chez elle, là où personne ne pourrait risquer d'apprendre qu'elle était la clé du quartier général de l'ordre et là où personne ne pourrait la mettre en danger. _Utile en restant inutile._ Tout ce que Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre. Si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas compris à sa place. Mais de là à l'admettre…

« Je n'en peux plus, Remus, j'étouffe. J'ai besoin de sortir, j'ai besoin d'être utile. Harry est à Poudlard en train de risquer sa vie pour un cours clandestin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu veux retourner risquer la tienne pendant tes rondes, Rogue joue les parfaits héros en apprenant à un gamin qu'il déteste l'occlumantie… Et moi, dans tout ça, je garde un fichu secret dont personne ne se doute de toute façon.

\- Personne ne s'en doute parce que tu n'as donné de raison de douter à personne.

\- C'est normal, personne ne sait que je suis encore vivante, » grogna-t-elle. « Je suis presque certaine que le Ministère pense que je suis morte en couches et que vous m'avez tous enterrée.

\- Tu exagères, Vega. Cette situation ne durera pas éternellement, Dumbledore va finir par prouver que tu n'as rien à voir avec l'évasion de Sirius. A ce moment là…

\- A ce moment là quoi ? Je vais pouvoir sortir, retourner à Poudlard, enseigner de nouveau ? »

Elle s'esclaffa et secoua la tête d'un air las et sardonique. Il ne pouvait pas croire en ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas possible. Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens. Elle vit son visage s'assombrir légèrement. _Tout juste._ Il n'était pas dupe. Qu'il la pense assez stupide pour le croire, en revanche, ça c'était idiot. Elle était parfaitement lucide sur sa situation, peut-être même trop.

« Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore va laisser en liberté la seule chose qui garantit la sécurité de son quartier général ? Il trouvera un moyen de me garder sous clé.

\- Tu deviens paranoïaque.

\- Non, réaliste. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est inutile de cherche à me mentir, Remus. Je sais ce qu'il en est. Il utilise l'argument du Ministère, mais quand il ne fonctionnera plus, il en trouvera un autre. Ce sera Sirius, ou toi, ou mon frère. Ou Harry. Il me connaît mieux que je ne me connais moi même, il sait comment me pousser à faire ce qu'il veut que je fasse. La preuve, je ne bouge pas de cette foutue maison !

\- Tu es juste raisonnable. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

\- Même si je suis une adulte, même si je suis sensée être « raisonnable », je reste Vega Black. Je ne suis pas toi, je ne suis pas Lily. Je n'ai jamais été raisonnable. »

Elle détourna le regard, amère. Elle jouait un rôle qui ne lui allait pas, tiraillée entre ce que Remus, Dumbledore voulaient d'elle et ce qu'elle pensait véritablement être. Elle en arrivait à se demander si, finalement, elle était bien ce qu'elle imaginait être, ou si elle était celle que tout le monde voyait en elle. _J'ai besoin d'air, de liberté._ Mais aucune fenêtre ne pouvait-être ouverte. Tout juste pouvait-elle se coller au carreau en attendant des jours meilleurs.


	43. Chapter 43 - Castle in the sky

**A/N :** Me voilà de retour après deux semaines en Scandinavie ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre XI – Castles in the sky

Au tout début de son enfermement, Vega s'était dit qu'elle allait finir par perdre la notion du temps, par ne plus vraiment savoir combien de jours, combien de semaines s'écoulaient. Qu'elle n'aurait plus à rien à quoi s'accrocher pour se rendre compte de l'avancement de l'année, en dehors peut-être de sa fille qui grandissait à vue d'œil. Que tous les jours se ressembleraient, que les titres de la Gazette seraient toujours les mêmes. Que Remus passerait son temps entre la maison et le Ministère, entre le Ministère et la maison. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais elle avait oublié un élément.

Et cet élément était l'aptitude presque surnaturelle des choses à aller de pire en pire, sans discontinuer. Elle arrivait presque à noter une régularité dans la survenance des mauvaises nouvelles. Arthur avant Noël, Rogue juste après. Et maintenant, Dumbledore recherché pour avoir créer le groupe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'Harry. _L'Armée de Dumbledore._ Quelle idée de l'avoir appelé comme ça ! Ç'aurait été plus simple de l'appeler « Armée-de-résistance-à-Ombrage-et-Fudge », plus simple et plus clair.

Evidemment, elle ne l'avait appris que par l'intermédiaire de la Gazette. Minerva ne la contactait plus, Harry avait d'autres choses à faire que la tenir au courant, et Rogue n'allait pas lui faire cette faveur. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait que la version tronquée de la « Gazette ministérielle », et elle ne savait que la moitié des faits. En l'occurrence, que Dumbledore s'était enfui en laissant Poudlard aux mains d'Ombrage. _Une excellente idée._ Elle était affichée partout, lui avait dit Remus. Des affiches de publicité pour le journal la montraient posant l'air fier et hautain devant l'objectif des journalistes. Plus le temps passait, plus son visage devenait porcin. C'en était presque drôle. Du moins ça l'aurait été si ça avait une vaste plaisanterie.

Elle eut beau insister auprès de son fiancé, des quelques membres encore de passage dans la demeure, personne ne sut lui dire ce qu'était devenu le professeur Dumbledore. Et elle n'était pas capable de dire s'ils ne le savaient effectivement pas ou s'ils se contentaient de mentir. Il n'y avait pas que la fratrie Black pour être affectée par les mauvaises nouvelles en cascade, Tonks, Kingsley et les autres n'avaient pas l'air plus joyeux. Tonks était un mauvais exemple, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de sourire et de d'apporter un peu de bonne humeur, même au milieu de la morosité ambiante. C'était d'ailleurs la membre de l'Ordre avec laquelle elle s'entendait le mieux, exception faite de Minerva, bien sûr. Il y avait très peu de sa mère en elle, très peu de sang Black en vérité, et c'est ce qui la rendait aussi agréable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, aussi sympathique pût-elle être, elle ne lui apporta pas beaucoup de réponses que les autres. Tout juste lui avoua-t-elle à mots couverts qu'il ne donnait de nouvelles à personne, et qu'elle se contentait de faire son travail. Elle n'insista pas, de toute façon certaine qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas beaucoup plus, et retomba dans une torpeur lourde et apathique. Sa fille la sortait quelque peu de l'ennui dans lequel elle était plongée, et elle faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle ne souffre pas de son enfermement. Elle était parvenue à convaincre Remus de la sortir de temps en temps, pour qu'elle puisse au moins respirer un peu d'air frais et surtout partager un peu de choses avec un père qu'elle ne voyait que rarement. Il n'était désormais plus qu'en transit, malgré les complaintes de Véga et le peu d'entrain que lui témoignait Sirius, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son manque d'implication. Il faisait tout pour la soulager, pour s'impliquer. Ç'aurait été injuste de lui en vouloir d'agir quand elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

Tout le temps qu'il était là, cependant, ils le passaient ensemble. Rarement dans leur chambre, d'ailleurs, puisque c'était là que dormait encore leur fille. Ils passaient leurs soirées lovés l'un contre l'autre, devant la cheminée, à discuter ou tout simplement à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas la tête à faire autre chose, trop inquiets, trop fatigués pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée d'occuper une autre chambre et de partager une vie de couple un peu plus intime. Ils n'en parlaient pas, tout comme ils ne parlaient pas non plus du Ministère, d'Harry ou d'Ombrage. Ils tournaient autour du sujet, évoquant l'avenir de leur fille, plaisantant parfois en se demandant dans quelle maison elle finirait. Mais Voldemort n'était jamais loin, surtout lorsqu'il était question de Poudlard.

Elle était en train de s'endormir contre l'épaule de Remus quand elle entendit la cheminée crépiter. Elle tourna la tête, surprise. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir allumée. Ils échangèrent un regard et se redressèrent. Les flammes vacillaient presque violemment, le bois qu'ils n'avaient pas nettoyé brûlait très rapidement. _Quelqu'un…_ Quelqu'un essayait de les contacter. Elle s'écarta, prudente, avant de voir un visage apparaître. Elle cligna les yeux et se précipita devant l'âtre.

« Harry ?!

\- Vega ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu… Qu'est ce qui se passe, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, » répondit-il rapidement. « Je voulais simplement… Discuter. Avec Sirius et toi.

\- Je vais l'appeler, ne bougez pas. »

Remus, l'air perplexe, grimpa les étages pour aller chercher son frère. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du garçon. _Mais que fait-il là ?!_ Les cheminées avaient été bloquées, il n'était même pas sensé pouvoir en utiliser… A moins que… Celle du directeur ne pouvait pas l'avoir été, Dumbledore en avait besoin. Elle lâcha un soupir en réalisant qu'il s'était introduit dans son bureau – dans celui d'Ombrage.

« C'est horriblement imprudent, ce que tu fais.

\- Je sais mais… Sirius !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber près d'elle. Remus les rejoignit. « Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je voulais simplement parler de… De mon père. »

Les trois amis s'entre-regardèrent, stupéfaits. Harry n'attendit pas de réaction de leur part et commença le récit de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Des scènes banales, des scènes de cours. Les BUSES des Maraudeurs, une des régulières séances de brimades de Rogue. Il leur parla de lui, de l'arrogance de son père, de sa cruauté, aussi. De sa mère. Des autres, Remus, Peter et elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver, à l'époque. Ce n'était pas de mauvais souvenirs, loin de là, mais elle comprenait le trouble de son filleul.

Il avait vu son père sous son pire jour, à l'époque où il n'était rien d'autre qu'un gamin pourri-gâté prêt à tout pour impressionner la gente féminine, surtout quand cette dernière incluait Lily Evans. Et même s'il avait aussi probablement vu les tentatives vaines de Remus d'empêcher ses amis d' _encore_ exagérer, ce n'était pas si important au regard de ce à quoi il avait pu assister. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle garda le silence. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire – elle était aussi coupable que James, dans cette histoire. Le temps avait beau avoir passé, beaucoup de choses avoir changé, la façon dont il les regardait en disait long sur son incompréhension.

« Je ne veux pas que tu juges ton père d'après ce que tu as vu, Harry, » intervint finalement Lupin. « Il n'avait que quinze ans…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai quinze ans !

\- Ecoute, James et Rogue se sont haïs dés l'instant où ils se sont vus. Ce genre de choses arrivent, tu peux le comprendre, non ? Je crois que James représentait pour Rogue tout ce qu'il aurait voulu être.

\- Ton père était aimé de tout le monde, » continua-t-elle en souriant à son frère. « Très doué pour le Quidditch et pour à peu près tout le reste. Rogue, lui, était très seul et plongé dans la magie noire. Et James a toujours détesté la magie noire.

\- D'accord… Mais il a attaqué Rogue sans aucune raison parce que vous lui avez dit que vous vous ennuyiez ! »

Elle soupira. Que dire ? Evidemment que James avait des défauts, ils les avaient tous, à l'époque. Evidemment que Rogue ne méritait pas ce traitement – aussi idiot, insupportable et hargneux qu'il pouvait l'être. Et qu'il était toujours. Mais ils étaient des _gamins._ James était populaire, Sirius et elle se défoulaient de ce qu'ils vivaient chez eux, Peter suivait et Remus tentait de temporiser avec plus ou moins de réussite. _Moins plutôt que plus, d'ailleurs._ Il leur jeta un regard en biais, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

« Nous n'en sommes pas fiers.

\- Ecoute Harry, » se mit à expliquer son fiancé. « Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que ton père et Sirius étaient les meilleurs à l'école dans tous les domaines. Tout le monde pensait qu'on ne pouvait pas plus cool, même si, parfois ils se laissaient un peu emporter…

\- Ce qui impliquait de se comporter comme de petits imbéciles arrogants.

\- Mais… Mais il n'arrêtait pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour avoir l'air décoiffé !

\- J'avais presque oublié, » éclata-t-elle de rire à l'unisson de ses compagnons. « Est-ce qu'il jouait avec le Vif d'or, quand tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui. »

Elle tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui s'étaient mis à rayonner. Ils se souvenaient tous de cette journée – elle un peu moins. Elle était encore jeune, mais elle était bien là, assise près de Remus qui se lamentait. _« Ils vont avoir des problèmes, Nocta, et que je vais encore devoir réparer les pots cassés. »_ Elle était aussi bête qu'eux, et elle ne connaissait pas encore Lily… En tout cas pas autant qu'elle apprendrait à la connaître deux ans plus tard. La jeune fille ne l'aurait pas supportée, ne serait-ce que parce qu'elle était la sœur de Sirius et que Sirius était le meilleur ami du type qui l'agaçait le plus dans toute l'école. Et elle participait de loin, surtout.

C'était surtout le jour où tout avait basculé pour Rogue. Il avait osé traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe, enterrant définitivement l'étrange amitié qui existait alors entre les deux adolescents. Rétrospectivement, peut-être que cette journée avait _tout_ fait basculer. Peut-être que beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes, si cette amitié n'était pas disparue. _Beaucoup de si,_ pensa-t-elle en perdant un peu son sourire.

« Moi je trouve qu'il était un peu idiot.

\- Bien sûr qu'il était un peu idiot, » souffla Sirius. « Nous l'étions tous ! Enfin, Lunard pas tellement. Et Vega avait tendance à jouer les saintes nitouches, à défendre ses tentatives de nous convaincre de laisser Rogue tranquille.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait que les culpabiliser. Je ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux qu'eux.

\- Et puis aussi, il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers les filles assises au bord du lac en espérant qu'elles le regardent !

\- Oh, il se rendait toujours ridicule quand Lily était dans le coin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le malin quand elle était près de lui.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle l'ait épousé ? Elle le détestait ! »

Sa voix était devenue faible, presque ridicule, tant la question devait lui poser. Elle pencha la tête et la secoua doucement. Elle aurait aimé l'avoir en face de lui, pouvoir le toucher. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû lui parler de son père avant qu'il ne surprenne de tels souvenirs. Surtout du point de vue de Severus Rogue.

« Non, elle ne le détestait pas. Elle a commencé à sortir avec lui en septième année, » déclara Lupin à sa place. « Quand sa tête a commencé à dégonfler.

\- Et qu'il a cessé de jeter des maléfices aux autres simplement pour s'amuser.

\- Même à Rogue ?

 _\- Rogue,_ » reprit-elle en insistant sur son nom. « Etait un cas particulier. Il n'a jamais perdu une occasion de lancer des sorts à James, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que James reste sans réaction, non ?

\- Et ta mère n'en savait pas grand chose. Il ne se vantait pas auprès d'elle de ses exploits. »

Harry avait toujours l'air dubitatif, sceptique. Il ne les croyait que de loin, peut-être pensait-il qu'ils enjolivaient l'histoire. _Je vais vraiment devoir avoir une conversation avec lui._ Elle avait des photos à lui montrer, des souvenirs à lui raconter. Des souvenirs bien plus glorieux que celui-là, datant de l'époque où Poudlard n'était plus qu'un souvenir et que les choses n'étaient plus aussi simples que l'opposition systématique de Severus Rogue et James Potter.

« Ecoute, » dit Sirius en fixant son filleul. « James était le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu et c'était un type bien. Beaucoup de gens sont des imbéciles à quinze ans. Ça s'est arrangé quand il a grandi.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne pensais pas que Rogue me ferait un jour pitié.

\- Au fait, comment a-t-il réagi quand il s'est aperçu que tu avais vu ça ?

\- Il a dit qu'il ne me donnerait plus jamais de cours d'occlumancie, » répondit-il d'un air indifférent. « Comme si ça me déran…

\- IL QUOI ? »

Elle saisit son frère par le bras et le retint avant qu'il ne se jette dans la cheminée, mais se tendit instantanément. _Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par le tuer._ Un long silence s'ensuivit, pesant, alors qu'Harry les observait, les yeux ronds, en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Il venait sans doute d'aspirer une bouffée de cendres en sursautant. Il se retenait de tousser, sans doute pas ne pas attirer l'attention d'Ombrage. _Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?_

« Tu parles sérieusement, Harry ? » demanda Lupin. « Il a vraiment arrêté de te donner des leçons ?

\- Je… Oui ? Mais ce n'est pas grave, ça m'est égal et c'est même plutôt un soulagement si vous voulez mon…

\- Je vais aller dire deux à Rogue ! » s'exclama Sirius. Elle le retint encore et le maintint autant que possible assis. « Vega, lâche moi !

\- Si quelqu'un doit aller Rogue, ce sera Remus. C'est le seul à en avoir le droit et la possibilité. Mais d'abord, Harry, il faut que tu lui dises qu'il ne doit en aucun cas arrêter de te donner des leçons. Quand Dumbledore l'apprendra…

\- Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, il me tuerait ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu, quand on est sortis de la Pensine… »

Il avait l'air outré, presque choqué par leur réaction. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé, un coup d'œil lourd de sens et lourd de reproche. C'était exactement pour ce genre de raison qu'elle _voulait_ qu'il sache. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de mettre en danger ses leçons s'il en connaissait l'importance, il était raisonnable et surtout intelligent. Comment lui en vouloir ? A sa place, elle aurait déjà envoyé Rogue balader depuis un long moment, peu importe le nombre de fois où on lui aurait vaguement répété à quel point ces leçons étaient _primordiales_. Il avait quinze ans, il ne pouvait pas deviner que Voldemort était en train de prendre le contrôle de son esprit et qu'il fallait qu'il le ferme ! Elle lâcha Sirius quand elle fut certaine qu'il n'allait pas se précipiter dans la cheminée et laissa Lupin se charger des explications. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir perçu la colère dans ses yeux.

« Harry, rien n'est plus important que ton apprentissage de l'occlumancie. Tu comprends ? Rien.

\- D'accord, d'accord, » répondit-il, totalement décontenancé et apparemment irrité. _On le serait à moins._ « Je… J'essaierai de lui dire un mot, mais ce ne sera pas…

\- Attends, » le coupa-t-elle. C'est quoi ce bruit ?

\- C'est Kreatur ?

\- Non, c'est de ton côté.

\- Je dois y aller !

\- Harry, attends ! »

Il disparut de l'âtre en un instant et le feu s'éteignit, lentement mais surement. Elle approcha sa main des flammes mais leur chaleur manqua de la brûler. Elle la laissa retomber et secoua la tête lentement, oscillant entre la déception, la peur et une certaine colère. Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita dans les escaliers sans leur adresser la parole. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage et attendit, assise devant les flammes agonisantes, de voir revenir le visage de son filleul.

Mais il ne revint pas. Remus posa une main sur son épaule et l'enjoignit à au moins s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle le fit sans vraiment réfléchir et déglutit. Cette situation… Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de les tourner vers lui. Il avait l'air inquiet, presque apeuré. C'était si rare qu'elle resta un instant à le fixer avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tu vas aller voir Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rien ne dit qu'il m'écoutera, » dit-il lentement. « Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est mieux. Ce qu'Harry a vu…

\- C'était il y a plus de quinze ans, Remus. Les choses ont changé, James est mort !

\- Et Harry est sa copie conforme. Tu sais très bien comme ça marche.

\- S'il ne continue pas ses leçons, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Il ne pourra pas résister à Voldemort. Ça aussi, on le sait. »

Il poussa un soupir exténué. Elle aurait pu insister, voulait le faire, mais se retint. Elle passait trop peu de temps avec lui pour l'occuper à le harceller avec des questions qui n'avaient de toute façon pas de réponse satisfaisante. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et resta un long moment silencieuse. _Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour retourner à Poudlard,_ songea-t-elle. Tout ce qu'il y avait de pire dans le métier de professeur, les copies, Rogue, certains élèves, les examens, tout ça lui manquait terriblement. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait terriblement. _La vie d'Eva._ C'était difficile, quelque part, de savoir où s'était arrêté la vie de Vega et où elle avait repris. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que cette vie là n'était qu'une succession de déceptions, de non-dits et d'accidents.

« Dumbledore m'a parlé d'un projet, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, » finit-elle par entendre. Elle se redressa légèrement. « Un projet pour nous deux.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il essaye, enfin essayait, depuis plusieurs mois d'approcher l'une des écoles de sorcellerie américaines. L'Institut de Salem, près de Boston. » Il fit une pause, cherchant visiblement comment présenter la chose de la manière la plus efficace. « La directrice est apparemment… Réceptive à ses tentatives, mais elle rechigne à l'idée de potentiellement s'engager dans un conflit qu'elle considère lointain.

\- Attends que Voldemort ait repris le pouvoir, on verra si le _conflit_ reste lointain longtemps…

\- C'est l'avis de Dumbledore, oui. Il pense que nous assurer des soutiens à l'étranger peut être un moyen de… Parer à toute éventualité. »

Elle hocha la tête. A morts couverts, cela signifiait tout simplement que le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'issue du _conflit_ à venir. A mots un peu moins couverts, cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'avait aucun doute sur la réalité de ce conflit. L'un comme l'autre des sous-entendus ne l'enchantaient guère, même s'ils ne la surprenaient pas. _Parer à toute éventualité…_ Ça, en revanche, c'était assez clair. Dans le cas où Il parviendrait à vaincre l'Ordre, cette école pourrait représenter une sorte de base arrière à ceux d'entre eux qui auraient pu survivre. Charmant.

Elle plissa les yeux. Pourquoi Remus lui parlait-il de ça _maintenant ?_ Et surtout pourquoi lui en parlait-il tout court, Dumbledore avait disparu, il n'était plus question de lui mais plutôt d'Harry et de continuer à protéger ce qui devait l'être au Ministère. Et en ce qui la concernait, de garder Sirius enfermé chez eux.

« Quel rapport avec nous deux ?

\- Il pensait nous y envoyer. A l'Institut, je veux dire. En tant que professeurs invités, la directrice n'était apparemment pas contre l'idée, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Même en sachant mon… Etat, et le fait que tu étais recherchée.

\- Enfin une femme aventureuse. Mais… Sirius ? Je parle des deux Sirius, en l'occurrence.

\- Pour ce qui est de notre fille, elle viendrait avec nous. Pour ton frère…

\- Comme d'habitude, il y a toujours une zone grise dans le plan de Dumbledore, » soupira-t-elle. « Depuis combien de temps vous parlez de ça ?

\- Quelques mois. Je… Je ne savais pas quand t'en parler. Je sais que tu veux sortir d'ici à tous prix, mais Sirius… »

 _Mais Sirius_. Elle aurait pu résumer ces derniers mois par cette simple proposition. _Mais Sirius._ Il pouvait parler à la fois de leur fille et de son frère, ça ne changeait rien. Emmener une fillette si loin de chez eux, même dans un endroit supposément plus sur que Londres, alors qu'elle était recherchée, ça ne pouvait être qu'une idée de Dumbledore. Quant à l'idée de laisser un homme comme Sirius seul dans cette demeure, avec pour seule compagnie un elfe de maison à la limite de la schizophrénie et un hypogriffe taciturne, ça relevait presque de la torture. Et de la folie. Et Harry, dans cette histoire ? Seul, avec pour seul reste de famille les Dursley et son parrain enfermé.

Et pourtant. Et pourtant la partie de son esprit la plus égoïste, la plus égocentrique et la moins altruiste s'était réveillée et lui susurrait qu'elle pouvait bien pour une fois n'agir que pour elle-même. Quitter cette maison, quitter cette ville et ce pays et démarrer une nouvelle vie, même pour un court moment, à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard et de Voldemort. Elle sentit la main de Remus se glisser dans la sienne. Elle sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je sais, oui. C'est pour ça que je ne savais pas comment, quand ou même si je devais t'en parler.

\- Il y a tellement de choses qui entrent en ligne de compte, » dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre le dossier, les yeux rivés au plafond. « Harry, notre famille… Et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point j'aimerais en être.

\- Dumbledore a évoqué cette possibilité. Dans ce cas, il voulait n'envoyer que l'un de nous, pour que l'autre reste ici.

\- Cet homme est peut-être le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde, il n'empêche que j'ai de sérieux doutes sur sa logique. »

Remus se mit à rire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. De pire en pire. Peut-être que l'idée en elle-même n'était pas stupide, elle était même en pratique parfaitement envisageable, mais il les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au moins elle n'accepterait pas que l'un d'entre eux aille au bout du monde jouer les ambassadeurs de bonne volonté, même si ce devait être elle. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, loin de là, c'était une question de famille : ni elle ni Remus n'avaient eu d'enfance, ce n'était pas pour priver leur propre fille de l'un de ses parents. Dumbledore avait peut-être interprété sa conversation avec Andromeda comme une volonté hypothétique de laisser leur fille pour s'investir dans l'Ordre dans ce cas il n'avait rien compris.

« Cela dit je suis curieuse. A qui pensait-il ?

\- Ça va sans doute te surprendre, mais il pensait à toi. » Elle baissa les yeux et cilla. « Oui, à toi. C'est logique. Tu veux partir, tu as fait des preuves en ce qui concerne le fait de jouer un rôle et je lui suis plus directement fidèle que tu ne l'es. Il aurait plus besoin de toi loin de lui que proche.

\- Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte… Il a peut-être mieux compris la situation que je ne l'imaginais.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, tout ça n'arrivera pas. Je pensais juste qu'il valait mieux que tu le saches. »

Elle hocha la tête. C'était bon à savoir, effectivement, qu'elle n'était pas considérée comme un élément exactement fidèle. Après tout, c'était la vérité. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient encore quelques dizaines de minutes, peut-être une heure, avant que leur fille ne se réveille et n'exige leur attention. Pour l'instant et dans l'immédiat, c'était sans doute plus important que les plans de Dumbledore sur la comète.


	44. Chapter 44 - It's a war

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre XII – It's a war we'll surely lose…

En d'autres circonstances, la fin d'année toujours plus proche aurait gardé Vega en haleine. C'était l'époque des BUSES, comme le rappelait la Gazette du Sorcier dans un minuscule encart au sommet d'une de ses multiples colonnes d'éditos. Elle avait beau perdre la notion du temps, elle était parvenue à garder en tête l'imminence, pour Harry, de ces épreuves. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui donner quelques conseils, notamment et surtout en potions, mais après leur dernière discussion… C'était plus que dangereux et surtout pratiquement impossible. Sirius se contenta de lui envoyer une missive aussi anonyme que possible lui souhaitant bonne chance et s'attira par la même les foudres de Remus qui trouva utile de lui rappeler à quel point il était dangereux d'attirer l'attention sur leur filleul, sur eux mêmes… _Etcetera, etcetera._ Connaissant son frère, elle savait que c'était inutile mais au point où ils en étaient tous, mieux valait laisser tout le monde se calmer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour Lupin, c'était en essayant de canalyser Sirius. Pour ce dernier, c'était plutôt d'essayer de trouver tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de le contredire en faits et en actes. Et pour elle…

Elle se concentrait sur sa fille, s'occupait aussi bien d'elle que possible, tentait par tous les moyens de mettre un semblant de normalité dans sa vie, de rire quand elle riait et l'entourer de tous les soins possibles. Ce n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre d'essayer d'oublier que tous les professeurs de Poudlard, les uns après les autres, faisaient la une des journaux pour une raison x ou y. Trelawney pour son incompétence, quelques semaines auparavant, Hagrid pour sa « violence »… Elle attendait presque le jour où McGonagall serait accusée de félonie et mise à la porte. Alors ce serait vraiment la fin de l'école. _Et sans doute la fin de l'Angleterre._

Elle était assise sur son lit, sa fille sur les genoux, en train de lui raconter une histoire quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en battant. Elle sursauta, tirant la petite de son début de sommeil et se releva précipitamment. Remus était là, l'air mi-stupéfait, mi-terrifié. Elle sentit son cœur bondir. Il se précipita vers elle et déglutit.

« Remus, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Minerva, elle a été attaquée à Poudlard, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix tendue. « Quatre éclairs de stupéfixion, elle est à Ste Mangouste.

\- Quoi ? Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est Hagrid qui était visé, elle était proche, elle tentait d'arrêter les Aurors… Les éclairs ont rebondi sur lui. »

Elle balbutia, incapable de répondre, et déposa Sirius sur le lit. Inconsciente de son trouble, cette dernière ferma les yeux et parut s'assoupir. _De quel droit…_ Elle serra les poings et tenta de garder son calme. Elle était bloquée ici. Elle ne pouvait rien pour elle. Elle ne pouvait pas aller la voir. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit une chose pareille quand je ne peux rien faire ?!_ Elle se détourna, s'approcha de la fenêtre. Les gens vaquaient à leur occupation, bien loin de ce qui se tramait autour d'eux. Incapable de voir que leur monde était en train de s'écrouler.

Remus n'avait pas bougé, debout face au lit, immobile et apparemment choqué. Des pas dans l'escalier résonnèrent et Sirius, son frère, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il devait être en train de dormir, vu son air hagard et le désordre de ses cheveux. Elle échangea un regard rapide avec lui, suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que quelque chose se passait.

« Il faut que nous y allions, » dit-elle avec force. « Nous n'allons pas la laisser seule, elle était là pour chacun de nous quand nous avions besoin d'elle.

\- Attendez, de qui vous parlez ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Minerva McGonagall est à Ste Mangouste, elle a été attaquée, » éluda Lupin. « Tu sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Il ne fallait pas venir me prévenir si tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille. Tu fais ce que tu veux, Remus, mais j'irai avec ou sans ton autorisation.

\- Je viens avec vous. »

Il se tourna vers elle et soutint son regard de longues, très longues secondes. Elle releva le menton et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il finit par acquiescer, faiblement, et leur demanda à tous les deux de rester ici le temps qu'il prévienne les autres qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôpital. Elle le regarda sortir et se dirigea vers sa fille pour la coucher. Elle s'assura qu'elle était bien installée avant de se diriger vers la cheminée de sa chambre. Elle saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. _Andromeda Tonks,_ déclara-t-elle avant de la jeter dans l'âtre. Sirius l'observait en silence tandis qu'elle passait la tête dans les flammes. _Je passe beaucoup trop de temps dans des cheminées, ces temps-ci._

Elle ne voyait qu'une petite partie de ce qui ressemblait à un salon relativement moderne et meublé avec goût. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut des jambes, visiblement masculines. _Espérons que c'est Ted…_ Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, le vit sursauter.

« Ted ? Ted Tonks ?

\- Euh… Oui, c'est moi, » répondit-il en s'approchant. Il mit un instant avant de la reconnaître. « Oh, Vega ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Je suis désolée, Ted, je suis assez pressée… Est-ce qu'Andromeda est disponible ?

\- Oui, je vous l'appelle.

\- Je vous remercie. »

Elle lui sourit et le vit disparaître dans un couloir. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle pour vérifier que son frère était toujours là. Il était appuyé sur le contrefort de la porte et ne la quittait pas des yeux, mutique. Elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il l'approuvait ou s'il la réprouvait. Et, à vrai dire, elle n'en avait cure. Il était question de McGonagall, de la femme qui l'avait sauvée et de la femme qui lui avait tout pardonnée. Et elle ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'elle était à l'hôpital, probablement seule.

Elle revint vers le salon des Tonks et vit s'approcher sa cousine, visiblement surprise de la voir. Elle s'assit au sol avec une grâce surprenante et fit signe à son mari de disposer. Vega soupira, plus soulagée qu'elle ne pensait l'être par la vue d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi pratiquement pas.

« Vega, Ted a dit que c'était urgent. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- McGonagall est à Ste Mangouste, je dois… Nous devons y aller, » expliqua-t-elle. « Est-ce que… Enfin, je suis gênée de te le demander mais…

\- J'arrive immédiatement. Ecarte toi. »

Elle l'entendit prévenir son époux qu'elle partait et obtempéra en se reculant. Elle apparut dans sa chambre quelques instants plus tard et observa la fratrie de ses yeux sombres. Elle finit par leur sourire et les saluer. Sirius lui adressa un regard dubitatif et finit par descendre dans le salon, laissant les deux femmes seule à seule. Elle se mordit la lèvre et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait beau en avoir déjà parler avec elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir fait l'effort de la contacter avant d'avoir besoin d'elle.

Sa cousine, quant à elle, ne paraissait pas s'en soucier. Tout juste semblait-elle inquiète, et sans doute pour son ancienne professeure plus que pour le temps qu'elle allait devoir passer ici.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Vega, » dit-elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'excuser. « Nous en avons déjà parlé. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a reçu quatre éclairs de stupéfixion. Je ne peux pas…

\- Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas. Faites attention à vous, vous êtes toujours recherchés. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta fille, je m'en occupe.

\- Vega ! » entendit-elle Remus l'appeler. « Vega ?

\- Va. Je reste jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez.

\- Je te remercie je…

\- Va. »

Elle lui fit signe de sortir. Elle lui sourit presque timidement et descendit les escaliers. Remus avait déjà enfilé une veste et Sirius était déjà transformé en chien. Elle lui adressa un regard surpris – cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi, depuis la rentrée en réalité. Il n'était pas forcément moins visible ainsi qu'il ne l'était en humain, surtout depuis que Lucius Malefoy l'avait croisé à la gare, aussi ne comprit-elle dans un premier temps pas pourquoi il s'était transformé.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle vit la cape dans les mains de son fiancé qu'elle comprit. C'était la cape d'invisibilité de Fol-Œil, laissée là depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle saisit sa propre veste, avant que Remus ne l'arrête. Elle suspendit son geste et se tourna vers lui. Son visage était tendu, presque rigide. Il était venu la voir en sachant parfaitement qu'elle exigerait d'y aller. Le choix n'avait pas dû être facile : lui mentir de manière éhontée, au risque qu'elle finisse par le découvrir, ou lui annoncer et risquer de la voir découverte. Quelque part, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir choisi la deuxième voie, quand bien même elle était en train de risquer sa vie et celle de son frère. Et celle de Remus. _Mais il est question d'elle._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Transforme toi et rentre dans cette cage, » lui ordonna-t-elle en indiquant la vieille cage dans laquelle le hibou familial vivait à l'époque où ses parents vivaient encore dans la demeure. « Sirius sera sous la cape, et toi… Tu joueras ton rôle de chouette. Pas un mot, pas une réaction humaine. Entendu ?

\- Entendu. »

Sirius aboya et se laissa recouvrir de la cape. Elle jeta un œil derrière elle, dans les escaliers, où Andromeda se tenait. Elle lui adressa un signe de tête, elle lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle ferma les yeux et se transforma. _Ça faisait trop longtemps,_ songea-t-elle en prenant place dans la vieille cage. Tout était plus simple, sous cette forme. Elle comprenait son frère qui avait pensé, à l'époque où James était encore vivant, à définitivement devenir un chien. C'était agréable, de ne plus être humain.

Elle se laissa porter, puis poser dans une voiture moldue. Il y en avait toujours une de disponible, stationnée devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle respira profondément, du moins aussi profondément que lui permettaient ses poumons de volatile. Intérieurement, elle souriait et exultait. _Dehors, je suis dehors !_ Elle claqua du bec à l'égard de son fiancé qui ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Elle abandonna et jeta un œil par la fenêtre de la voiture. Son frère était là, allongé près d'elle sur la banquette. Elle apercevait une touffe de poils dépasser de la cape. _Prions pour que ça marche._

Elle se tint tranquille tout le trajet, presque surprise de la manière dont Remus conduisait. Il avait dû apprendre avec ses parents, du moins avec sa mère moldue. Il n'avait aucun souci à slalomer autour des autres véhicules, des feux, de toutes ces choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas et dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle n'avait jamais passé que très peu de temps dans le Londres moldu, pas par mépris ou désintérêt, mais par manque d'opportunité. Il avait été question que Remus lui montre tout ce qui était digne d'être vu, des années auparavant, mais comme pour le reste, ces projets avaient été balayés par les évènements de Godric's Hollow.

Elle mit donc du temps avant de reconnaître la façade dissimulée de l'hôpital – Purge & Pionce Ltd, un ancien magasin de vêtements dont la devanture avait été conservée pour protéger le secret magique de l'établissement. Elle piaffa quand la voiture s'arrêta un peu brusquement et attendit que son fiancé ne vienne récupérer sa cage. Sirius sauta de la voiture et s'assura qu'il était bien recouvert – elle indiqua vaguement le bout de sa queue laissé visible du bout de son aile. Remus soupira et se dirigea vers l'un des mannequins de la vitrine pour lui demander l'autorisation d'entrer pour visiter la professeure McGonagall. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans l'immense hall. Il fallut encore attendre qu'on les redirige vers le bon étage et la bonne porte avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la bonne chambre.

Elle s'efforçait de se comporter avec retenue, comme une véritable chouette, en prenant soin de ne regarder personne. Ses yeux étaient trop colorés, trop vifs pour un véritable animal et elle n'était pas certaine que le Ministère sache pour son statut d'animagus. Dans le doute, il valait mieux ne rien tenter d'idiot. Elle observait les alentours quand elle aperçut ce qui ressemblait à un agent ministériel. Elle se figea et battit vaguement des ailes quand Remus posa sa cage. Près d'elle, elle entendait les halètements canins de son frère. _Oh non, pitié, non…_

« Bonjour, contrôle d'identité, puis-je voir vos papiers ?

\- Bien sûr, » entendit-elle Remus répondre. « Remus John Lupin.

\- Je vois… Pourquoi transportez-vous une chouette ?

\- Je l'amène au professeure McGonagall. Elle est blessée et je pense qu'elle voudrait pouvoir prévenir ses collègues de son état.

\- Poudlard a ses propres chouettes, si je ne m'abuse.

\- En effet, mais Poudlard a aussi ses propres problèmes. »

Il y eut un silence, avant que sa cage ne s'ébranle et ne s'élève. Elle ferma les yeux, feignant le sommeil. C'était l'agent qui l'examinait. Elle laissa sa tête pencher légèrement, comme le faisaient les véritables chouettes endormies et attendit. Patiemment. _Pas tant que ça._ Elle sentit des doigts se poser sur son plumage et s'ébroua avant de vaguement ouvrir les yeux. Il était déjà en train de la tendre à son _propriétaire,_ le remerciant de sa diligence et lui rappelant d'être attentif. Elle aurait soupiré, si elle en avait été capable.

Leur chemin se termina finalement dans la chambre de Minerva, dont il verrouilla la porte avant de rabattre tous les rideaux. Elle attendit qu'il s'assure qu'il n'y avait pas de mouchard et qu'il ouvre la porte de sa cage pour en sortir et reprendre forme humaine. Elle retira la cape du dos de son frère et le laissa faire de même. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de sa collègue, de son amie et vit qu'elle était consciente. Faible, mais consciente. Elle lui sourit et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

« Vega… Que faites-vous là ? Pourquoi êtes-vous, comment…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas important, croyez-moi. Ce qu'il est, c'est vous. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours, mais je vais bien. Vous n'auriez pas dû…

\- La question ne s'est pas vraiment posée, Minerva, » intervint Remus. « Ils voulaient tous les deux venir. »

Les deux hommes s'étaient eux aussi approchés et observaient la vieille femme avec une affection. _Vieille femme…_ Elle le paraissait, ainsi étendue dans ce lit blafard. Elle serra les dents et leur adressa un regard bourré de reproches, le même regard que celui qu'elle leur lançait à chacune de leurs farces et de leurs retenues. Sirius s'esclaffa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Lupin se contenta de rester près d'elle.

La scène était proprement stupéfiante. Les anciens diables de Poudlard au chevet de leur ancienne directrice de maison, envoyée à l'hôpital par les envoyés du Ministère. Vega sentit une colère sourde monter en elle et dût se retenir de lancer des imprécations à leur intention. Ce n'était pas le moment. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'elle aille bien, du moins aussi bien que possible. Et c'était visiblement le cas. Elle soupira et secoua la tête avant de finalement leur sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas changé, vous trois. Toujours aussi imprudents.

\- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, » sourit-elle. « Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser seule et dans cet état.

\- Dumbledore en entendra parler, quand il reviendra. Le Ministère et ses ordres stupides… Ils voulaient arrêter ce pauvre Hagrid.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas à Poudlard, » soupira-t-elle. Vega échangea un regard inquiet avec Remus. « Ombrage…

\- Ne vous en inquiétez pas. Ce n'est pas le moment. »

Elle serra les dents et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry, d'espérer que tout allait bien pour lui et que la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver n'était qu'une mauvaise note à ses BUSES. _Ce serait tellement ridicule, tellement… Risible._ Quelque part elle voulait presque que ce ne soit que ça. Même un échec, peu importait tant qu'il allait bien. Elle caressa doucement la main de sa collègue, tentant de chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête. Il aurait utilisé le miroir, si jamais il avait eu besoin d'eux. _Il ne l'a pas utilisé la dernière fois,_ se rappela-t-elle.

Ce fut finalement Remus qui reprit le fil de la conversation, s'enquérant de son état, de ce qu'avaient dit les médecins, de ce qu'ils pensaient. De ce qui s'était exactement passé, devant la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, les yeux perdus dans la direction de son frère. Il jouait dans un câble relié au lit, distraitement, visiblement aussi anxieux qu'elle. Sans doute à l'idée qu'on les trouve. Ou à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt devoir retourner chez eux. Il n'était sans doute venu que pour respirer l'air extérieur elle savait que même s'il appréciait beaucoup Minerva McGonagall, il n'aurait pas pris ce risque uniquement pour elle. Il finit par lui sourire. Elle lui en renvoya un, faible.

Elle était sur le point de lui demander si elle savait où en étaient les épreuves quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Son cœur rata un battement. _Non, pitié, non._ Elle sauta sur ses pieds et, par réflexe, contourna le lit et entraîna son frère. _C'est la fin,_ lui susurrait son esprit. _C'est la fin et tu l'as cherché._ Elle serra la main de Sirius et s'agenouilla, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient plus que visibles, même de loin. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux, comme si tout ça allait disparaître pour la simple raison qu'elle le désirait.

« Relevez-vous, vous deux. » La voix, familière, était aigre et moqueuse. « Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas du Ministère.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Severus ?

\- Je venais vérifier que Sirius était vivant. Visiblement, c'est le cas. »

Elle se releva lentement. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait rougi. Une telle situation s'était déjà présentée, à l'époque où ils n'étaient que des étudiants. Sirius et elle fouillaient le bureau de Slughorn à la recherche de son carnet de notes, quand Rogue était entré et les avait surpris. Il avait fallu un nombre certain de maléfices pour le convaincre de ne rien dire à personne. Ce qu'il avait, bien évidemment, fini par faire. Ils avaient écopé de trois heures de colle qu'ils avaient passées à… Récurer les chaudrons à la main, si elle se souvenait bien.

Elle rejeta ce souvenir futile et fixa l'homme dont les yeux, méprisants, les fixaient tous les deux. Minerva était mutique. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui, luisant d'incompréhension. Pourquoi se posait-il cette question ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'intéressait à son sort et Dumbledore n'était pas là pour lui ordonner de prendre des nouvelles.

« Il l'est, comme tu peux le voir, » intervint Lupin. « Pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ?

\- Parce que Potter est persuadé qu'il est en train de se faire torturer par le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le Département des Mystères.

\- Je te demande pardon ? » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!

\- Ce que je vous raconte, c'est que votre bien aimé filleul est sans doute tombé dans le grossier piège tendu par des Mangemorts indélicats à la recherche de la prophétie, et que vous étiez tous les trois introuvables. Voilà ce que je vous raconte. »

Elle sentit son sang se figer, son cœur s'arrêter. Le temps se suspendre. Filleul. Piège. Mangemorts. Prophétie. Tous ces mots ne pouvaient pas, ne devaient pas être placés dans une même phrase. Elle contourna le lit, se plaça en face de son ancien collègue. C'était peut-être une des premières fois de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui en mettre une. Ou qu'elle n'en avait plus envie. Elle sentit la main de Remus sur son épaule, sans vraiment s'en préoccuper. _Est-ce que c'est une blague ?_ C'était toujours une possibilité, avec lui. Mais quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose dans la manière dont il ne souriait pas, quelque chose lui disait le contraire.

« Servilus, » intervint finalement son frère en se précipitant sur lui, baguette pointée entre ses deux yeux. « Je te jure que si c'est une plaisanterie…

\- Les plaisanteries douteuses, c'est ton fond de commerce, Black. Je suis ici parce que Potter me l'a demandé. Mais comme vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, le temps de vous trouver…

\- Assez de venin, où est-il ? Où est Harry ?

\- Probablement au Département des Mystères, là où les Mangemorts l'ont attiré.

\- Où est le reste de l'Ordre ? » demanda Remus. « Dumbledore ?

\- En chemin. »

Remus hocha la tête et, dans un bruit de détonation, disparut, bientôt suivi de Sirius. Elle resta un instant immobile, à regarder Rogue qui, les bras croisés, avait l'air d'attendre qu'elle aussi transplane. Elle cilla, tenta de reprendre ses esprits. _Inutile. Perte de temps._ Elle échangea un regard avec son ennemi de toujours et transplana à son tour dans le Département des Mystères.

Elle atterrit près de son frère, qui la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de savoir où ils étaient exactement. Elle crut entendre des voix connues, celles de Tonks et de Kingsley, sans vraiment les voir. Des ordres fusaient et tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'est qu'elle devait suivre son frère et son fiancé qui se jetaient à corps perdus contre les portes en face d'eux. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit de même, comme dans un rêve. Comme dans un ralenti artistique.

Quand ils déboulèrent dans la salle, elle manqua de lâcher un soupir de soulagement en voyant Harry debout, un globe à la main. _La Prophétie…_ Il était là, planté au sommet d'un immense socle sur lequel trônait une arche de pierre. Soudainement, le temps reprit son cours et ses mouvements lui parurent plus rapides, plus précis, son esprit, plus aiguisé. Elle lança un regard à ses compagnons et dévala les gradins pour s'attaquer au premier Mangemort venu – Malfoy. Il visait encore Harry. Elle parvint à éviter son sortilège et riposta. L'espace d'un instant, elle craignit de n'être rouillée faute d'avoir pu pratiquer la magie cette dernière année, mais le duel dans lequel elle était engagée jouait clairement en sa faveur… En leur faveur.

Les Mangemorts, déroutés et visiblement désemparés, ne parvenaient pas à résister aux assauts qu'un Ordre qu'ils n'attendaient pas. Elle aperçut Remus prendre en chasse Macnair qui avait tenté de prendre la Prophétie à Harry. Elle ne put cependant pas l'observer longtemps, occupée qu'elle était avec Lucius Malefoy.

« On est rouillé, Malefoy ? Ces années de Ministère ne t'ont pas réussi ?

\- Et dire qu'on te croyait morte, » cracha-t-il en déviant un éclair de stupéfixion. « Il va falloir remédier à ça !

\- Je crains que tu ne sois pas celui qui aura ma mort sur la conscience. »

Elle sourit et, après avoir évité de peu l'éclair verdâtre lancé par son adversaire, parvint finalement à le stupéfixer. Il s'effondra lourdement sur les gradins, le regard fixe. Elle s'approcha et donna un coup de pied dans sa baguette qui roula jusqu'au socle supportant l'arche. Elle l'observa un instant avant d'accourir vers les adolescents qui résistaient tant bien que mal aux Mangemorts qui s'acharnaient toujours sur eux. _Quel courage que d'attaquer des gamins,_ songea-t-elle en se ruant entre Hermione et une Mangemort. Quand elle releva la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bellatrix. Sa chère et tendre cousine.


	45. Chapter 45 - But that's alright

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre XIII - … But that's alright

« Hermione, va-t-en ! Trouve Harry et fuyez, » ordonna-t-elle en indiquant une des portes restées ouvertes. « Tu m'entends ?! Allez-vous-en ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça et se mit à courir en direction de son filleul. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir son frère le couvrir. _Il est en sécurité._ Elle revint à sa nouvelle adversaire et resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black. Celle de ses cousines qu'elle avait toujours le moins supporté – la plus fervente admiratrice de Voldemort. Enfermée à Azkaban jusqu'à trop peu longtemps. Elle la fixait d'un air fiévreux, presque animal. Il n'y avait plus rien de sain, ni d'humain chez elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une bête. _Enfin l'apparence reflète l'esprit torturé qu'elle abrite._

Elle dut se dissimuler derrière une colonne pour éviter les assauts à répétition de la Mangemort, tant cette dernière semblait au comble de la fureur qu'elle lui ait volé sa proie. Une proie de choix une Sang-de-Bourbe ami avec l'Elu. Tant de qualificatifs qui devaient la faire saliver d'envie à l'idée d'offrir leur tête à son maître. Elle respira profondément et se mit à courir en évitant les jets lumineux qui s'approchaient toujours plus dangereusement d'elle. Vega finit par parvenir à la toucher et à la ralentir, ce qui lui permit de se rapprocher et de préparer un autre sortilège.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre hors d'état de nuire sa cousine Malefoy avait été sorti de sa stupéfixion et il était parvenu à la désarmer. _Eh merde !_ Elle se laissa tomber à genou pour se cacher derrière un gradin et se traîner jusqu'à sa baguette tombée au sol. Elle lâcha un gémissement quand un sortilège de flagrance toucha son épaule et brula à la fois sa robe et une partie de ses chairs. Elle continua de ramper aussi vite que possible jusqu'à sa baguette, avant de la saisir et de se redresser. Tonks était aux prises avec Malefoy, empêchant ce dernier de s'attaquer à elle le temps qu'elle se relève. Elle se précipita sur elle quand un sort de stupéfixion la toucha et elle la rattrapa avant que sa tête n'heurte le sol. Elle la tira à l'abri derrière un tas de pierres, profitant de la distraction apportée par Remus. _Enervatum !_ déclara-t-elle en visant la jeune femme.

Elle papillonna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle, l'air perdu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de la gravité de la situation et de reprendre ses esprits. Vega la retint un instant, le temps qu'un sortilège vienne frapper la colonne juste derrière elle et libérer un nuage de poussière. Elle grimaça et protégea la fille de sa cousine des morceaux de pierre qui s'en échappèrent.

« Où est Harry ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- J'ai ordonné à Hermione de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, » dit-elle en balayant la salle du regard. Le désordre était tel qu'elle ne parvenait à reconnaître personne. « Tout va bien, toi ?

\- Oui ! Ça va, j'ai connu pire.

\- D'accord. » Elle finit par trouver son filleul, aux prises avec Dolohov qui le menaçait. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. « Changement de plan, je m'occupe d'Harry. Préviens Remus, je reviens dés qu'ils sont en sécurité ! »

Elle se jeta dans les marches avant de rejeter Dolohov aussi loin que possible de son filleul et de Neville. Hermione n'était pas très loin et tentait de se dégager d'un éboulis. Elle la dégagea rapidement et se pencha sur le cas de Neville dont les jambes ne cessaient de gigoter. _Finite,_ déclama-t-elle avant de leur ordonner de la suivre. Les trois jeunes gens se mirent à courir en direction de la porte la plus proche tandis qu'elle tentait de les couvrir en déviant les attaques des Mangemorts les plus proches. Son épaule blessée la lançait affreusement, au point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à bouger correctement son bras. Quand elle pivota pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous encore là, elle n'eut que le temps de lancer un sortilège de protection avant de voir un bloc de pierre s'écrouler entre elle et les adolescents.

Projetée contre un mur non seulement par le choc mais aussi par une attaque, elle n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement persistant ponctué des battements accélérés de son cœur qui résonnaient presque violemment dans sa tête. Elle chercha du bout des doigts sa baguette et aperçut un bouclier bloquer un sort qui lui était destiné. Elle distingua la crinière hirsute d'Hermione et se redressa difficilement. Sa tête tournait, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de s'arrêter à ça. Elle saisit sa baguette et se releva, titubante. _Debout, debout !_ Elle serra les dents et saisit la jeune fille par le bras avant qu'un autre maléfice ne les atteigne.

« Où sont Harry et Neville ?!

\- Ils essayent d'atteindre une autre porte, par là ! » dit-elle en indiquant une autre sortie. « Ils sont seuls !

\- Oui, mais nous non. Suis moi ! »

Elle jeta un œil à son filleul qui avait enfin atteint une des multiples portes. Il était sauvé, Remus n'était pas loin de lui et il n'avait qu'à passer la porte mais ce n'était pas le cas de son amie. Elles étaient poursuivies par Malefoy qui les avait repérées. _Courage Harry !_ Elle dévia un de ses sorts et, sans ménagement, tira Hermione jusqu'à la porte la plus proche, l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra avant de la verrouiller. Le calme, presque surréel, l'arrêta un instant et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La salle était vide, à l'exception d'un immense aquarium rempli de cerveaux. _Qu'est ce que…_

Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la décoration – Ginny, Ron et Luna Lovegood étaient au sol, la première tentant de calmer le second qui riait faiblement et la troisième gémissant visiblement de douleur. Elle se précipita vers eux, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et ordonna à Hermione de soigner Luna. Elle regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait que deux portes, dans cette salle. Celle lui menait à la salle de l'arche, et celle qui menait au sas menant potentiellement à la sortie. _Entre autre._ Elle les entraîna à l'écart, dans l'ombre, et tenta de calmer Ron qui, visiblement, avait été la proie des cerveaux. Elle finit par l'apaiser légèrement et s'assura que les trois adolescentes allaient bien. Ginny, secouée, n'était pas blessée et Hermione s'occupait de la jeune Serdaigle.

Vega se releva donc et fit face aux portes. _Sois logique, Vega, sois logique._ Elle n'avait littéralement aucun moyen de distinguer la porte menant à la salle de l'arche des autres – et elle devait retourner dans la salle de l'arche, au moins pour s'assurer qu'Harry était bien hors de danger.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Objectivement, Harry _devait être_ en sécurité. Et s'il ne l'était pas totalement, Sirius et Remus n'étaient pas très loin. Et en laissant là les adolescents, elle risquait de les exposer aux Mangemorts qui chercheraient éventuellement à fuir et de perdre quatre gamins pour s'occuper d'Harry qui était entouré de sorciers expérimentés. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose devait leur arriver. Elle déglutit et finit par revenir vers les quatre amis. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et les entraîna avec elle à travers l'une des portes, en espérant tomber sur l'ascenseur qui les mènerait tous à l'entrée, ou en tout cas n'importe où de moins dangereux qu'ici. Le groupe déboucha sur une salle où douze portes se mirent presque immédiatement à tourner. _Evidemment._

« Pro—… Vega, » intervint Hermione. « Nous avons réussi à déjouer les portes en les marquant au fur et à mesure, tout à l'heure. Nous pourrions recommencer.

\- Très bien. Je fais les allers-retours, vous restez ici. Entendu ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Retenant une grimace lorsqu'elle déposa Luna sur le sol, elle poussa la première porte et entra dans une salle plongée dans le noir. Des planètes tournaient lentement. _Non, pas là._ Elle sortit, laissa Hermione marquer la porte et en tenta une seconde. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. _Génial._ A la troisième, elle tomba sur un long couloir à peine éclairé. A son extrémité, elle distingua les portes d'un ascenseur. Elle rouvrit la porte, marqua elle même la porte d'un signe différent et retourna chercher la blessée. Son bras, engourdi, refusait de plus en plus de lui obéir mais ils devaient à tous prix s'éloigner. Elle entendait toujours des détonations et des explosions ténues – les combats n'étaient pas terminés.

Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint les grilles de la cabine, elle s'assura que tout le monde était entré et enfonça le bouton indiquant _Atrium._ L'entrée. De là, elle pourrait les envoyer au 12, square Grimmaurd ou du moins s'assurer qu'ils étaient loin des Mangemorts. L'ascenseur mit un temps infini avant d'atteindre le premier niveau, du moins c'est la sensation qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir en observant l'aiguille lentement passer les niveaux. Lorsque les grilles se rouvrirent, elle fit signe aux adolescents de ne pas bouger le temps qu'elle soit certaine qu'il n'y avait personne. Le marbre sombre du sol et des murs était si brillant, si lisse qu'elle manqua de prendre son reflet pour un intrus. _Idiote,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. Elle finit par leur faire signe de venir vers elle. Elle s'approcha d'une des multiples cheminés, l'alluma, et fouilla ses poches en inspectant les alentours. Elle avait besoin de poudre de cheminette, au moins d'une poignée, assez pour envoyer tous ces gamins en sécurité loin du Ministère le temps que l'Ordre en ait fini avec les Mangemorts.

« Hermione, tu as de la poudre de cheminette ? Je vous envoie chez moi. Andromeda Tonks prendra soin de vous.

\- Je… Non, » balbutia-t-elle. « D'habitude je…

\- Professeur Orgall ?

\- Je ne suis… Peu importe, oui Luna ?

\- J'en ai. J'en ai toujours sur moi, au cas où. C'est mon père qui le recommande, » sourit la jeune fille en lui tendant un petit sachet. « J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas percé… »

Elle la remercia et le saisit. Elle respira profondément et murmura l'adresse de sa demeure, de la demeure de l'Ordre, avant de lancer la poudre. Les flammes devinrent vertes et elle pressa les adolescents d'y entrer. Ils disparurent tous uns par uns, jusqu'à Hermione qui la remercia du bout des lèvres. Elle lui ordonna de soigner Luna et de trouver un moyen d'endormir Ron en attendant que Remus et les autres ne rentrent. Elle acquiesça d'un air grave. Les flammes s'éteignirent quelques secondes après que ses anciens élèves se soient engouffrés dans l'âtre et elle se retrouva seule dans l'immense atrium.

Elle soupira et jeta un regard du côté des ascenseurs. Elle n'avait plus qu'à retourner au niveau du Département des Mystères pour espérer retrouver les autres membres de l'Ordre et Harry et leur assurer que les autres allaient bien. Elle prit son souffle et se redirigea vers ces derniers avant de se stopper net en entendant les claquements caractéristiques des cabines. _Quelqu'un arrive._ Elle se dissimula derrière l'immense arche représentant l'entrée du Ministère et attendit que les portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau. Une course précipitée se fit alors entendre. Des talons. _Une femme._ Elle se terra un peu plus dans sa cachette avant de la voir passer devant elle. Elle cilla. Bellatrix. Elle ne l'avait pas vue et tentait d'atteindre les cabines téléphoniques menant jusqu'à la surface.

« Arrête-toi ! » cria-t-elle en la désarmant. Sa voix résonnait durement dans l'immense hall. C'était comme des dizaines de Vega s'étaient mises à crier avec elle. « Je t'ai dit de t'arrêter ! »

Elle s'arrêta alors et pivota lentement vers elle. Que la magie noire pouvait rendre un être plus abject encore qu'il ne l'était à la naissance. Sa cousine n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme, certes sombre, mais attirante qu'elle avait été à l'époque où elles avaient partagé une famille commune. Il n'y avait plus, pour la reconnaître, que sa tignasse noire et emmêlée et ses grands yeux brillants. Mais ils ne brillaient plus de jeunesse ou de vie juste de folie et de fanatisme. Son visage autrefois plein et charmant avait été rendu émacié par ses années de captivité.

Elle s'approcha d'elle lentement, baguette tendue dans sa direction. Elle était de son sang, de sa famille. Elle était la sœur de celle à qui elle avait laissé sa propre fille. La tante d'une Auror qui se battait encore pour Harry. _Elle n'est pas de mon sang,_ se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. _Je ne suis pas du sien._

« Pourquoi cours-tu donc ? Crains-tu finalement la mort ? Que dira ton maître, quand il apprendra que tu as abandonné tes pairs et ta mission ?

\- Mais je l'ai accomplie, ma mission, » ricana-t-elle, une lueur de cruauté dans les yeux. « Demande donc à ton cher frère.

\- A mon cher…

 _\- Endoloris ! »_

Elle sursauta et vit un jet lumineux venir heurter sa cousine. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, mais ne se mit par à hurler. _Qui…_ Vega fit volte-face et écarquilla les yeux. A l'autre bout du sortilège se trouvait son filleul. Se trouvait Harry, baguette tendue, le visage déformé par la haine, la colère et une tristesse indicible. _Qu'est ce que…_ Elle se précipita en face de lui, lui imposant son propre corps comme bouclier, et dévia l'antisort lancé par Bellatrix qui était parvenue à récupérer sa baguette.

« Fallait-il que le bébé Potter l'aime ! C'est la première qu'on lance un Sortilège Impardonnable, mon garçon ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Il faut vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre, y prendre plaisir. Ta juste et sainte colère… Ne fait que m'amuser. Laisse moi te montrer comment faire, d'accord ?

\- Ose essayer, Bellatrix ! »

Les deux femmes lancèrent leur sortilège en même temps, de sorte que les deux jets lumineux se heurtèrent de plein fouet et explosèrent, les projetant toutes les deux de part et d'autre de la pièce. Elle grimaça, sentant sa tête pulser de nouveau, mais se releva et rejoignit Harry qui tremblait de fureur. Elle ne parvenait pas même à comprendre ce qui se passait, ce qui s'était passé, mais elle devait le protéger, quoiqu'il arrive. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle était là, la seule raison qui pouvait la pousser à se mettre en danger. _Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir._ Trop de choses reposaient sur elle. Sa fille, l'Ordre, la demeure du square Grimmaurd… Harry.

« Tu te crois de taille à rivaliser avec moi, Traître à ton sang ?! » s'égosilla Bellatrix en se relevant. « J'ai été et je reste la plus loyale servante du Maître des Ténèbres, c'est lui qui m'a appris à maîtriser les forces du Mal !

\- Ta mission est un échec, Bellatrix. Tu n'auras pas Harry et tu n'auras pas la Prophétie. Abandonne tant qu'il te reste ce choix.

\- De toute façon, » rugit Harry près d'elle. « Cette Prophétie n'existe plus ! »

 _Elle est brisée ?_ Elle tourna la tête vers son filleul qui se tenait la tête en grognant. Elle retint sa respiration et se figea quand elle entendit un rire démentiel s'élever un millier de fois dans l'atrium. C'était lui, c'était Harry qui riait. _Non, ce n'est pas lui._ C'était le rire d'un fou. D'un monstre. Elle rejeta au loin une envie irrépressible de s'écarter de lui et le saisit par l'épaule. Il ne se défendit pas, immobile, les yeux baignés de larmes sans qu'elle ne sache si elles étaient de colère, de tristesse ou de folie. Quand Bellatrix tenta de les toucher de nouveau, elle l'entraîna derrière l'immense Fontaine de la Fraternité. Plusieurs morceaux des statues s'effondrèrent autour d'elle et elle le maintint au sol pendant qu'elle tenait de répliquer.

« Et il le sait ! » ajouta-t-il d'une voix aigre, démente. « Votre cher vieux copain Voldemort sait que la Prophétie n'existe plus ! Il ne va pas être très content de vous !

\- Harry, calme-toi, tu dois faire le vide, rappelle toi de Rogue…

\- La prophétie s'est cassée dans la salle de l'arche !

\- NON ! » hurla-t-elle après avoir tenté d'attirer la Prophétie à elle. « MAÎTRE ! J'ai essayé, j'ai essayé, ne me punissez pas !

\- Il ne va pas t'entendre d'ici, Bellatrix, garde ta salive pour Dumb…

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle relâcha brusquement sa prise sur Harry et se releva. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette voix. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette silhouette qui venait d'apparaître au milieu du hall. Mais Merlin, elle savait qui elle était. Qui _il_ était. Grand, mince, un visage reptilien et émacié, d'immenses yeux rouges qui fixaient Harry. _Voldemort._ Sa baguette était pointée sur son filleul qu'elle tenait derrière elle. Sur elle.

« Harry, tu dois t'enfuir, » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Elle était incapable de bouger. « Tu m'entends ?! Fuis !

\- Pousse toi, idiote.

\- Non, je ne vous...

\- Je t'ai ordonnée de te pousser ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni d'éviter le sortilège qu'il avait lancé sans même le prononcer. Elle se sentit partir, glisser sur les dalles luisantes, incapable de se retenir à quoique ce soit, jusqu'à être plaquée contre le mur près de l'ascenseur. Elle hurla à Harry de fuir, mais il ne bougea pas. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part assister impuissante au spectacle terrifiant qui se jouait en face d'elle. Quand Voldemort leva sa baguette et prononça la formule, elle ne parvint pas à hurler, ni même à parler. Elle s'effondra juste sur le sol, désenchantée.

Les statues de la fontaine s'étaient mises à bouger et l'une d'entre elle s'était interposé entre Harry et le sortilège qui avait ricoché sur sa poitrine. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et tourna la tête. Dumbledore se tenait non loin d'elle, les bras levés en direction des statues qui entouraient progressivement les trois protagonistes. Bellatrix, toujours au sol, s'égosillait.

Vega se releva lorsqu'un duel s'engagea entre Dumbledore et Voldemort et s'élança vers Harry. Elle était à peine parvenue au niveau de la fontaine qu'un bras puissant la retint et l'empêcha de s'avancer vers le combat. Quand elle tourna la tête pour interpeller le gêneur, elle reconnut Remus. Ses yeux, assombris, étaient rougis et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Elle arrêta de lutter quand le duel atteint son paroxysme. Toute l'eau de la fontaine entourait un Voldemort transformé en immense serpent… Puis ce fut fini. Et ce fut le silence. Jusqu'à la voix d'Harry s'élève de nouveau.

« Tue-moi maintenant, Dumbledore, » cria-t-il. _Ce n'est pas lui._ Elle sentit Remus serrer son bras encore un peu fort, au mépris de ses blessures. Elle sentit son propre cœur s'arrêter. « Si la mort n'est rien, tue ce garçon… »

Il y eut des hurlements atroces, des cris perçants qui lui glacèrent le sang et lui arrachèrent des larmes d'impuissance puis, encore une fois, ce fut le silence. L'atrium s'était rempli de monde, tout l'Ordre encore en état de marcher était réuni là ainsi que le Ministre et ses adjudants. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry se redressa qu'elle échappa à la prise de Remus et qu'elle repoussa Dumbledore pour s'agenouiller près de lui et lui relever doucement la tête. Son visage était baigné de larmes. Elle lui caressa la joue et lança un regard terrifié à Dumbledore. Le sien était indéchiffrable. Le garçon tremblait dans ses bras.

« Vega… Où est Voldemort ? Qui sont ces…

\- Chut, chut, » l'exhorta-t-elle de la voix la plus douce possible. « C'est fini, Harry. C'est fini.

\- Par la Barbe de Merlin, ici, ici-même ! » Fudge les observait, visiblement au bord de l'apoplexie. « Au Ministère ! Par tous les dieux du ciel, comment… Comment cela a-t-il pu ?

\- Ne l'écoute pas. Tout va bien, Harry. Tout va bien.

\- Vega… Sirius…

\- Chut… Il nous rejoindra. »

Elle lui sourit et fit barrière entre les membres du Ministère et son filleul. Il s'assit lentement, encore choqué, et observa l'immense atrium avec hébétude. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et le serra contre elle. _Tout va bien. Tout va bien._ Elle ne se préoccupait plus de savoir si on la reconnaissait, si on voulait l'arrêter. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Harry était vivant, bien vivant. Et que Voldemort était parti. Même s'il devait revenir.

Elle entendit résonner les pas de Remus près d'elle, qui s'approchait lentement. Il resta à distance raisonnable, les yeux fixés sur le jeune garçon. Quand elle se détacha de lui, Dumbledore était revenu et tendait la tête dorée du sorcier de la fontaine au jeune homme. _Un portoloin,_ devina-t-elle. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il avait besoin de calme, peu importe l'endroit où on voulait l'envoyer. Elle le lâcha et le regarda disparaître, emportée par un tourbillon caractéristique.

Quand elle se redressa, Dumbledore parlait toujours avec Fudge qui hésitait encore entre l'arrêter et le remercier. Les Aurors qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre étaient partis chercher les Mangemorts qui avaient été immobilisés dans le Département des Mystères. En définitive, il ne restait plus grand monde dans l'atrium si ce n'est la troupe de clowns du Ministère et quelques sorciers amochés.

Alors seulement elle se rappela de son bras et de sa tête. Du sang avait coulé d'une plaie sur son front et avait séché, formant une plaque qui l'empêchait partiellement de cligner des yeux. Son bras était dans un sale état, mais ce n'était que superficiel. Elle n'avait rien de grave et, contrairement à ceux qui étaient encore en bas, elle était consciente. Elle sourit doucement à Remus et à Dumbledore quand il s'approcha d'elle.

« Vega. Je dois dire que je vous aie peut-être sous-estimé. Vous avez tenu tête à Bellatrix et vous avez retardé Voldemort, tout ça en protégeant Harry.

\- Il est mon filleul, » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu trop faible à son goût. « Peu importe le reste.

\- J'imagine, oui. Je vais m'entretenir un peu avec lui, venez à Poudlard une fois que vous aurez pansé vos blessures. »

Il adressa un regard lourd de sens à Remus et disparut dans une des cheminés. Elle ne chercha tout d'abord pas à comprendre, pensant qu'il s'agissait juste de la forcer à se soigner avant qu'elle n'exige d'aller voir son filleul. Elle s'approcha des autres sorciers qui attendaient soit de pouvoir partir, soit d'être soignés. Souriante, elle balaya l'atrium à la recherche de son frère, sans parvenir à le trouver. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Lupin.

« Où est Sirius ? On devrait le prévenir qu'Harry est avec Dumbledore, » dit-elle en se décalant pour laisser passer un brancard. « Il est encore en bas ?

\- Il… Je…

\- Il est blessé ? »

Son sourire vacilla lentement et elle lâcha le bras de Lupin. Elle marcha en direction du petit groupe de Magicomages dépêchés depuis Ste Mangouste pour soigner les blessés. Parmi tous ceux assis à même le sol ou sur les débris de la fontaine, parmi tous ceux debout à assister les médecins, parmi tous ceux qui disparaissaient dans les différents âtres, elle ne trouva pas son frère. Alors seulement elle se tourna vers son fiancé et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne soutenait pas son regard. Il le détournait. Elle reposa alors sa question, plusieurs fois.

Il y eut un long silence. Un très long silence.


	46. Chapter 46 - And then you open your eyes

**LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – And then you open your eyes

Ce fut comme un rêve. Pas un cauchemar, un rêve. Incapable de saisir le sens de ce que tous lui annonçaient à mots couverts, par leurs regards désolés ou leurs excuses murmurées, elle avança comme dans un rêve, sourit à ceux qui lui souriaient, détourna le regard face à ceux qui l'observait fixement, fit mine d'écouter ce qu'on lui racontait. La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'entendait rien à ce qu'on disait autour d'elle. Elle sentit à peine l'essence de dictame sur son épaule et son visage, et elle mit longtemps avant de se souvenir que Remus lui tenait la main. Elle avait l'impression de flotter, de ne plus contrôler son corps ni ses pensées. D'être en mode autopilote. Et elle sentait peser sur elle les yeux inquiets de son fiancé. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Quand on l'autorisa à partir, elle marcha lentement en direction d'une cheminée et saisit la poudre qu'on lui tendait. Elle laissa Remus derrière elle, presque incapable de se rendre compte qu'il était encore là. _Bureau du directeur de Poudlard,_ déclara-t-elle d'une voix atone en grimpant dans les flammes.

Quand elle ressortit de l'âtre, elle reconnut les portraits, les meubles, le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était assis à son bureau, en face d'Harry qui se tenait debout devant lui. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle, en silence. Elle s'avança lentement vers son filleul et lui ouvrit ses bras. Il attendit un long moment avant de s'y jeter et de la serrer contre lui. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, fixait le vide derrière lui sans rien ressentir. Elle lui caressa le dos, la nuque, dans un silence à peine perturbé par leur respiration. Il ne pleurait pas, et elle non plus. Il était juste là, immobile, le front contre son épaule. Et elle était juste là, immobile, à essayer de comprendre. Mais elle ne comprenait pas.

Quand enfin il se détacha d'elle, elle échangea un regard avec lui. Il n'y avait rien, dans ces yeux. Rien qu'un vide immense. Le même que le sien. Elle garda une main sur son épaule, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et se tourna vers Dumbledore. De lui émanait une immense tristesse, une douleur presque indicible qui éveilla en elle des sentiments ténus mais contradictoires. Elle avait pitié du vieil homme, quelque part, mais elle sentit aussi une pointe d'agacement monter en elle. De quel droit était-il triste ? Qui souffrait plus qu'Harry, en cet instant ?

« Vega, » dit-il finalement d'une voix très calme, très douce. « Merci d'être venue.

\- Vous m'avez dit de venir. Je suis venue.

\- Harry, tu souhaites sans doute voir tes amis ? Andromeda Tonks s'est assurée qu'ils arrivent entier jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non, merci, » répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Au revoir, professeur. »

Il lui adressa un vague sourire et sortit. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était dit avant qu'elle n'arrive et, quelque part, elle n'en avait cure. Il pouvait lui avoir raconté l'histoire du monde que ça ne changerait rien. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau et passa une main sur son visage. On avait entouré son front d'un bandage, et elle sentait le pansement de sa pommette la tirer légèrement. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne le sentit pas, elle n'était pas certaine que ce pansement soit vraiment là.

Dumbledore ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Il la fixait, même, de ses petits bleus yeux bleus perçants. Elle mit un long moment avant de soutenir ce regard. Elle vit beaucoup de choses dans le sien, beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il avait l'air inquiet. Anxieux. Perdu, aussi. Triste. Désespéré. Beaucoup trop de choses pour un homme qui brillait habituellement par son impassibilité. Il ne se ressemblait pas.

« Comment allez-vous, Vega ?

\- Je vais bien. » Elle hocha la tête. « Et Harry ?

\- Il est secoué, tout comme vous. Il aura besoin de vous, ces prochains jours.

\- J'ai toujours été là pour lui.

\- Oui, tout comme Sirius. »

Elle ne cilla pas. Le prénom de sa fille sonna étrangement. Il n'avait rien à faire là, ce prénom. Elle ne réagit qu'à peine, regardant autour d'elle. Une table était renversée, des objets brisés jonchaient le sol. _Harry ne va pas si bien que ça,_ songea-t-elle. Mais c'était une évidence, il ne pouvait pas aller bien. Elle se mit à jouer avec ses accoudoirs, avec les fils qui en dépassaient. Elle était fatiguée, très fatiguée. C'était sans doute dû aux combats, au Ministère. Ou à son stress pour Harry. Ou à son peu de sommeil dernièrement.

Elle soupira et revint vers Dumbledore. Il était redevenu aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire, aussi indifférent qu'elle l'avait toujours connu. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, son attitude ne la dérangea pas. Au contraire. C'était presque agréable, ce silence. Les portraits pendus au mur étaient muets. Celui de son ancêtre, vide. Il était sans doute au 12, square Grimmaurd. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait là bas ?_

« Comment vont Hermione et les autres ?

\- Madame Pomfresh estime qu'ils ne garderont aucune séquelle, » déclara-t-il. « Vous vous êtes faite soignée, je vois ?

\- Oui. Rien de grave, un cadeau de Malefoy et des griffures. Rien que quelques gouttes d'essence de dictame ne peuvent soigner.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ? »

Elle cilla enfin et pencha la tête. Elle avait certes subi quelques revers, sa brûlure allait sans doute la titiller pendant encore un bon moment et raviver les souvenirs des blessures que Croupton Junior lui avait infligées. Elle était encore partiellement couverte de poussière et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés… Mais tout ça, ce n'était rien. Remus allait bien, il avait réussi à s'en sortir presque indemne. La majorité de l'Ordre allait bien, ou presque.

Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et secoua la tête d'un air surpris. Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore et il se mordit la lèvre. _Quoi ?_ Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de sa tempe et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui. Je vais bien.

\- Où est Remus ?

\- Encore au Ministère, je pense.

\- Vega, vous n'allez pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, ce soir, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix lointaine. « Mais c'est Harry qui a le plus souffert. Je devrais être avec lui. »

Elle se releva lentement et sourit vaguement, avant d'adresser un signe de tête au directeur. Il ne la retint pas et, d'un geste, ouvrit la porte devant elle. Elle s'y engouffra et descendit les marches mécaniquement, sans vraiment prêter attention au chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle l'avait pris des dizaines de fois, convoquée pour telle ou telle farce ou impertinence. Elle sourit tout seule à cette idée et rejoignit l'infirmerie.

Elle ne se signala pas tout de suite, restant dans l'encadrement en silence, et observa la scène. Harry était assis sur le lit de Ron qui dormait et discutait à voix basse avec Hermione. Ginny et Luna n'étaient pas très loin et participaient épisodiquement à la conversation, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur un lit excentré des autres, une toute petite femme semblait elle aussi dormir. _Ombrage,_ devina-t-elle. _Que fait-elle là ?_ Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose de ce qui avait mené à tout ce qui venait d'arriver au Ministère. Elle ne savait pas _comment_ Harry avait eu l'idée de s'y rendre. Elle ne savait pas _comment_ il avait réussi à s'y rendre. Et elle ne savait surtout pas à quel point Ombrage était impliquée dans toute cette histoire.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Hermione se rendit compte de sa présence. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle s'approcha, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle s'appuya sur les montants du lit de Ron et leur adressa un sourire aussi amical que possible. Ils ne tentèrent pas de répondre.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle en indiquant le jeune homme. « Qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Il va bien, il a juste besoin de repos. Et vous ?

\- Tout va bien, juste une brûlure et quelques coupures, rien de bien grave. Et vous ?

\- On va bien. »

Harry avait répondu rapidement, presque trop. Elle échangea un long regard avec lui et finit par s'asseoir au bout du lit. Un silence étrange régnait dans l'école. L'année n'était pas finie, mais c'était comme si une chappe de plomb était tombée sur la totalité des élèves, des enseignants. Du château. Dehors, le soleil brillait derrière les quelques nuages qui traînaient encore. L'été arrivait. _L'été est de retour._

Plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici, à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait pas été capable de dire qu'autant de temps avait passé. Elle aurait pu avoir quitter ces murs la veille que ça n'aurait rien changé – que rien n'aurait plus changé. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et reprit, tentant de rompre le mutisme inconfortable dans lequel tous étaient plongés.

« Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Ombrage ?

\- Les centaures l'ont attaquée, je crois, » répondit Hermione. « On l'a laissée dans la forêt avant de partir pour le Ministère.

\- Oh. Je vois. Remus sera heureux de savoir qu'elle a reçu la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Vega, vous êtes certaine que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Ils évitaient plus ou moins tous son regard, à part peut-être Harry qui fixait globalement le vide et ne semblait pas vouloir s'impliquer outre mesure dans la conversation. Elle pencha la tête et finit par se relever. Elle se dirigea vers les papiers laissés par Mme Pomfresh. Ils décrivaient l'état des adolescents. Elle les parcourut rapidement. Rien de particulièrement alarmant, si ce n'est un traumatisme certain et de la fatigue. Quelques blessures superficielles. Rien que quelques jours de repos ne soigneraient pas.

Elle reposa le dossier et jeta un œil à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle avait cru entendre des pas et ne s'était pas trombée Rogue était là, debout, à la fixer. Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler mais… Elle lui devait au moins ça. Il les avait averti du danger que courrait Harry, alors même qu'ils étaient introuvables. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Harry et de ses amis.

« Vega ? » la retint Ginny. « Mme Tonks dit qu'elle restera jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez pour s'occuper de…

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai… Merci, Ginny. Reposez vous. »

Elle leur sourit et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Severus qui lui fit signe de le suivre. A contrecœur, elle obtempéra et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à un petit couloir débouchant sans doute sur des salles villes. Elle n'avait pas la carte du Maraudeurs sur elle, mais elle ne se souvenait pas être déjà venue là. _Il y a encore un nombre effrayant de recoins que je n'ai jamais vu, dans ce château,_ songea-t-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. Il n'avait pas l'air plus ravi qu'elle à l'idée de devoir lui adresser la parole. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches et attendit qu'il se décide à parler.

Il détourna le regard et regarda autour d'eux comme s'il craignait qu'on les entende. _Quel dommage ce serait, si on apprenait que tu peux parfois être autre chose qu'un sombre imbécile._ Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'as-tu donc à me dire qui mérite tant de précautions, Severus ?

\- Contrairement à toi, Vega, » persifla-t-il en revenant à elle. « Tout le monde n'a pas pour ambition de rester enfermé une année entière faute d'être suffisamment discret.

\- Je viens de vivre une journée assez éprouvante et je ne suis pas _du tout_ d'humeur à écouter tes sarcasmes alors, par Merlin, abrège. »

Il frémit et serra les dents. Son silence la surprit presque. En temps normal, il aurait répliqué quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour tenter de reprendre le dessus. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il laissa le silence retomber. Il semblait se retenir, pourtant, et tenter de se convaincre qu'il ne devait pas lui répondre.

« Dumbledore me fait te dire que ton petit copain est retourné chez vous, » finit-il par continuer. « Et que tous ceux qui étaient inconscients ont été envoyés à Ste Mangouste.

\- Tonks ?

\- Rien d'irréparable.

\- Et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore t'a fait venir ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Et tu as accepté ? Qu'est ce que vous avez tous, je vais finir par croire que vous vous inquiétez. »

Il grimaça à l'idée et détourna encore une fois le regard. Elle comprenait l'état de nerf ambiant, mais ça commençait à devenir effrayant à quel point tout le monde semblait s'enquérir de l'état de tout le monde. Ce n'était pas comme ça, pendant la Première Guerre, et Merlin seul sait à quel point ils étaient tous inquiets. Elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche pour observer son collègue.

Il n'avait pas combattu. C'était assez logique – il ne combattait jamais. Elle était à peu près certaine que même à l'époque du Premier Ordre, il n'avait jamais fait partie des opérations. C'était assez logique dans les premiers temps, James et Lily étaient absolument partout. Il n'allait pas volontairement s'imposer leur compagnie. Mais au delà de ça, elle n'avait jamais eu vent de faits de guerre particuliers… A part, bien sûr, les persistantes rumeurs sur sa véritable affiliation. Le directeur lui faisait confiance depuis le départ, et il était bien le seul. Même avec son… Etrange sollicitude et le fait qu'il les ait averti de la situation d'Harry, elle n'était pas prête de lui accorder le moindre crédit. _Question de principe._ En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

« Ne déforme pas mes propos, Black.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, Rogue. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Préviens donc ce cher Dumbledore que je rentre aussi. Andromeda Tonks a déjà passé suffisamment de temps là-bas.

\- Je ne suis pas un hibou, » grinça-t-il. « Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire toi même.

\- Et pourquoi tu es là, à me faire parvenir des informations que j'aurais pu avoir seule, si tu n'es pas le hibou de Dumbledore ? »

Elle se mit de nouveau à rire et, après un signe de la main, s'éloigna de son collègue préféré. Il fulminait derrière elle, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle devait retourner chez elle, ne serait-ce que pour permettre à sa cousine de partir. Elle remonta jusqu'au bureau du directeur, seule cheminée encore reliée au 12, square Grimmaurd – c'était d'ailleurs une chance qu'Ombrage ne s'en soit pas rendue compte, et frappa à la porte. Elle fut presque surprise de la voir s'ouvrir à son premier coup. Le directeur n'était visiblement pas là mais avait prévu qu'elle monte, en témoignait le cendrier rempli de poudre de cheminette posé sur le bureau. _Eh bien… Merci, j'imagine._

Elle en saisit une poignée et retourna dans la cheminée. En un instant, elle se retrouva dans son salon et appela Remus. Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air encore un peu plus inquiet que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle lui sourit et vint l'enlacer rapidement. Andromeda était sur ses talons. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiète, mais son expression, indéchiffrable, la laissa perplexe. Elle partit chercher son manteau tandis que Vega se détachait de son fiancé pour venir la voir.

« Andromeda, merci beaucoup d'être venue. J'espère que ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui. Elle est adorable, » lui répondit-elle en enfilant sa veste. « Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je vais bien. Je ne suis pas vraiment blessée, enfin rien de grave, et Remus non plus donc… Harry et les autres sont encore un peu sonnés mais ça va passer.

\- Je vois. » Elle suspendit son geste et hocha la tête lentement. « Ecoute… Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. Et je ne parle pas juste de baby-sitting.

\- D'accord… Rentre bien. »

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la maison en silence. _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous, à la fin ?_ Elle secoua la tête et revint vers Remus qui se frottait la mâchoire d'un air perdu. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui sourit. Il lui en renvoya un vague et posa une main distraite sur sa taille. Elle pencha la tête.

« Tout va bien, Lunard ?

\- Je… » Il parut sortir de son trouble. « Vega, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Quoi ? Tu… Tu es blessé ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi le problème. C'est toi.

\- M-Moi ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Sa voix était implorante, comme s'il la suppliait de comprendre quelque chose. _Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'i comprendre ?_ Elle s'écarta de lui en balbutiant des questions incompréhensibles. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait rien, que se passait-il à la fin pour que tout le monde l'entoure de questions, d'interrogations et de pitié condescendante ? Elle fronça les sourcils et s'observa, à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure qu'elle n'aurait remarqué.

Ses vêtements étaient abimés, brûlés par endroit, déchirés à d'autres, ils étaient couverts de poussière et de suie, mais elle allait bien. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Elle en était persuadée. Elle n'avait rien fait, dans le Ministère, à part tenter de mettre à l'abri les adolescents et essayer de protéger Harry. Alors où était le problème ?

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi vous réagissez tous comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu aurais fait, Vega. C'est quelque chose que tu ne fais pas !

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, » répliqua-t-elle, maintenant sincèrement agacée. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, à la fin ?! »

Elle avait élevé la voix au point qu'il ait presque sursauté. Elle secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à continuer quand un cri aigu retentit à l'étage. Elle tourna la tête et mit un instant avant de comprendre que Sirius devait s'être… _Sirius._

Elle se figea et sentit son cœur s'arrêter, sa respiration se couper. _Sirius._ Elle baissa les yeux, les tourna, cherchant quelque chose, n'importe quoi, sans le trouver. _Oh non, Sirius, non…_ Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler, rompre sous son poids et s'effondra devant Remus qui la retint avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, incapable de parler ou de respirer correctement. _Sirius est…_ Elle sentit les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Des sanglots se mirent à agiter ses épaules et elle comprit, enfin elle comprit.

Sirius était mort. Son frère était mort. Elle se réveillait du rêve, elle sortait de sa torpeur. Tout n'allait pas bien. Ça ne pouvait pas aller bien. Son frère était mort. Sirius était mort. Elle ne le reverrait jamais. Elle ne lui avait pas dit au revoir. _Sirius est mort._ Agenouillé devant elle, Remus lui tenait les épaules comme de peur qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Mais son corps ne lui fit pas ce privilège. Sirius était mort. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment avait-elle pu faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si son propre frère n'était pas mort parce qu'elle n'était pas restée dans la salle de l'arche ?

Jamais elle n'aurait laissé Bellatrix s'approcher de lui. Jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé l'attaquer. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé son frère tomber dans l'arche et disparaître à jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir. Harry et les autres auraient pu attendre elle aurait dû rester. Au lieu de ça, elle avait perdu son frère pour la seconde et dernière fois. _Sirius est mort._ Oui, il était mort et elle en était responsable. Elle l'avait laissé mourir.

« Il est mort, Remus, il est mort, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute…

\- Non, Vega, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas…

\- J'aurais dû pouvoir ! Depuis le début, depuis le départ je… J'aurais dû pouvoir tout arrêter depuis le départ, il n'aurait jamais dû…

\- Vega…

\- Mon frère est mort. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais. »

Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de pire. La certitude que plus jamais elle ne verrait son frère, que plus jamais il ne se moquerait d'elle, que plus jamais elle ne le verrait affalé sur le canapé en train de lire la Gazette et de pester sur les horreurs que pouvaient dire les journalistes. Qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son visage et qu'elle allait finir par l'oublier parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'imprimer dans sa mémoire. _Nous étions six amis. Nous nous croyions invincibles. Nous n'étions plus que quatre, puis trois._ Et il n'y avait plus désormais qu'elle et Remus. _Et Peter,_ lui criait une petite voix intérieure. Si seulement elle avait réussi à le tuer ! Si seulement… Si seulement…

A l'étage, sa fille continuait de pleurer. Remus lui chuchota qu'il allait la chercher et la laissa seule, agenouillée sur l'épais tapis du salon. Quand il revint, les pleurs avaient cessé et la petite dardait sur elle ses grands yeux gris. _Les yeux de Sirius._ Elle regarda sa fille un long moment, avant de sentir les sanglots remonter. Et elle s'effondra de nouveau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sans pouvoir respirer ou parler.

Parce qu'il y avait pire que la certitude qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son frère. Pire que l'idée qu'elle avait causé sa mort, qu'elle avait gâché les quelques mois de pseudo-liberté qu'il avait réussir à conquérir, qu'elle n'avait jamais été une assez bonne sœur pour lui. Pire encore que l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'enterrer ni rendre visite à sa tombe chaque mois, puis chaque année, déposer des fleurs et sourire en pensant à lui.

Pire, oui, pire était la certitude que tant que sa fille vivrait, elle serait l'image vivante d'un frère qu'elle ne reverrait jamais.


	47. Chapter 47 - Everything I wanna love

**A/N :** Dernier véritable chapitre de ce livre, avant le traditionnel chapitre bonus/lettre. Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me suivre, sachez que j'en suis très heureuse et que j'espère que cette fiction continuera à vous plaire.

* * *

 **LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre XV – Everything I wanna love I degrade

Elle aurait préféré continuer à avancer dans sa nébuleuse où Sirius n'avait jamais existé. C'était bien moins douloureux, c'était beaucoup plus simple. Plus naturel. Au lieu de ça, elle alternait entre moments d'oubli total où elle parvenait à s'enquérir de l'état de tout le monde, où elle accueillait les membres de l'Ordre qui avait besoin d'un abri et entre moments d'effondrement où elle ne pouvait rien faire à part fixer le vide, allongée dans son lit, sans que rien ni personne ne puisse la sortir de sa torpeur. Et les jours passaient ainsi.

Et à chaque fois que sa fille pleurait, à chaque fois que sa fille riait, à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait de l'existence de sa fille, quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serrait, quelque chose dans son esprit se déconnectait et elle perdait le contrôle. Elle rejetait Remus quand il portait sa fille, quittait la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était monstrueuse et, quelque part, elle en avait conscience.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard gris, ses yeux tantôt rieurs, tantôt accusateurs, elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était trop douloureux. C'était trop tôt. Et même si c'était sa fille, sa propre fille, son bébé, et même si elle l'aimait, elle ne savait plus faire autrement que fuir. Chacun de ses cris, de ses rires, de ses babillages était un coup de couteau en plus dans une plaie encore ouverte. Une plaie qui refusait de se fermer et qui ne se refermerait pas tant qu'elle jouerait avec.

Et c'était horrible, l'idée même qu'elle s'était mise à détester _sa propre fille_. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle ne forçait, qu'elle se disait que c'était dans sa tête, que son bébé n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça et qu'elle ne pouvait pas être injuste à ce point… Tout se passait toujours de la même manière : elle allait la chercher, souriante, la serrait contre elle doucement. Et les yeux. Elle les voyait. Et alors tout remontait, les larmes, les souvenirs, les regrets et elle la reposait, fuyait à l'autre bout de la maison, au grenier s'occuper de Buck, au sous-sol ranger ce qui devait l'être. Partout, en somme, où ces yeux ne la suivaient pas.

Et Remus ne comprenait pas. Comment le pouvait-il ? Il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voyait, ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle voyait dans son regard son incompréhension devenir du ressentiment et le ressentiment se transformer en colère. Il parvenait à s'en sortir, pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu mourir. Elle n'était pas là. _Oui c'est bien là le problème._ Elle n'avait pas été là. Tout ça n'avait de réalité que parce que tous ceux qu'elle croisait l'observaient d'un air tantôt compatissant, tantôt gêné quand il savait qu'elle ne tenait pas le coup.

Et ça n'arrangeait rien. Même lorsqu'elle était seule, à lire ou à tenter de s'occuper l'esprit, elle ne pouvait oublier toute l'ambiance qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas revu Harry – elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Il était reparti chez son oncle et sa tante. Remus s'était apparemment assuré qu'ils ne lui mèneraient plus la vie trop dure. Du moins, trop dure. Dans son égoïsme douloureux, elle s'était à peine intéressée à la nouvelle. Et dans son for intérieur, loin derrière l'espèce d'abstraction faite d'égocentrisme, de douleur et de colère qui semblait s'être emparée d'elle, elle se haïssait pour tout ça. Elle détruisait tout. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle trouvait de ne pas s'effondrer une fois pour toute.

Si elle avait été capable de faire le parallèle, elle aurait vu qu'elle réagissait exactement de la même manière qu'elle avait pu réagir après Godric's Hollow et le départ de Remus… A ceci près que personne ne lui demandait d'être autre chose qu'égoïste, à l'époque. McGonagall n'avait jamais exigé d'elle qu'elle se relève ou qu'elle s'occupe de quoique ce soit. Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans, elle avait le droit de pleurer, de cauchemarder, de refuser de parler ou de s'alimenter.

Mais elle en avait presque trente elle devait gérer une maison, une révolution, une famille. Elle était toujours supposée s'occuper d'Harry, elle était même désormais la dernière à pouvoir le faire. Et pourtant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est être seule, définitivement. Fuir. Fuir, fuir, fuir. Et cette pensée ne la quittait que trop rarement, y compris seule dans son lit, y comprit dans les bras de Lupin, y compris dans la chambre de sa fille à chacune de ses tentatives de s'en approcher.

Et c'était en dehors du pouvoir de compréhension de son fiancé qui tentait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait de l'obliger à cotoyer sa fille, ne serait-ce qu'en lui rappelant qu'elle était bien là et qu'elle était sur le point de marcher, par exemple. Ou qu'elle faisait ses dents. Ou qu'elle commençait à faire léviter ses jouets autour d'elle quand elle était prise d'une émotion violente ou tout simplement intense. Mais Vega n'écoutait pas, ou à peine. Et quand il devait s'absenter, ce qu'il faisait le moins souvent, il fallait presque qu'il lui écrire un mémo pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait surveiller leur fille.

Il était d'ailleurs parti faire quelques courses, laissant donc sa fille et sa mère dans la demeure. Il avait pris soin de coucher la première et de laisser la seconde sur le canapé du salon en lui assurant qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas à monter. Elle avait dodeliné de la tête d'un air à peine concerné et était restée concentrée sur son livre – un traité sur les potions qu'elle avait déjà lu une dizaine de fois. Elle pensait retourner enseigner à Poudlard, ce qu'évidemment Remus désapprouvait étant donné non seulement son état mais aussi l'état actuel des choses. Elle n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Dumbledore. _Il faudra que je pense à aller le voir, un de ces quatre,_ songea-t-elle en passant quelques pages.

Elle entendait vaguement des babillages de fillette à l'étage grâce au sort qu'elle avait lancé sur la chambre de sa fille et qui lui permettait de ne rien manquer de ce qui s'y passait. Elle s'était habituée à ce bruit de fond, au point qu'elle ne fut pas vraiment tirée de sa lecture par les quelques bruits mats qui retentirent à l'étage, ni par les quelques éclats de rire qui lui parvenaient à la fois de la cage d'escalier et du sort. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui commanda de monter, d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre, beaucoup plus audible et lourde, lui rappelle qu'elle était dans son lit et qu'elle n'avait pas à aller voir.

En vérité ce fut le silence qui attira son attention. L'immense silence qui suivit les quelques chocs et babillements d'enfant. Elle releva alors la tête de son ouvrage et la tourna vers l'entrée. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne – ce n'était pas comme si elle était assez grande pour pouvoir descendre des escaliers, et elle finit par se relever et marcher lentement jusqu'à ces derniers. Elle grimpa quelques marches et se figea en entendant un tumulte un peu plus haut.

Elle grimpa alors les degrés un peu plus rapidement avant de voir une masse dégringoler des marches jusqu'au perron sur lequel elle s'était arrêtée. Elle cilla une fois, deux fois, avant de sentir son sang se glacer. Elle tomba à genoux et, tremblante, tendit les bras pour effleurer la masse – sa propre fille. Inconsciente. _Qu'est ce que… Je…_ Elle mit un temps infini avant de comprendre, avant de saisir ce qui venait d'arriver, la fillette dans les bras, debout à mi-chemin entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage.

Et comme la mort de Sirius lui avait claquée au visage comme un élastique un peu trop tiré, la réalité de la situation lui apparut avec toute sa violence quand elle tenta de saisir la petite main de la fillette. Elle était molle. Sans vigueur. Alors seulement elle comprit et se précipita jusqu'au salon pour allonger la petite et essayer de la réveiller par tous les moyens. Elle l'appela, l'appela une centaine de fois, lui tapota les joues, la releva, la recoucha, l'appela encore, sans résultat. Son propre sang battait si fort à ses tempes qu'elle ne parvenait pas même à entendre son pouls. S'il y en avait un. Quand la porte se rouvrit, elle avait l'oreille collée au tout petit buste de sa fille, sa toute petite menotte dans la sienne, à lui répéter de se réveiller.

« Vega, qu'est ce que tu… » Elle entendit un sac tomber sur le sol, des pas précipités. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!

\- Je… Je ne sais pas elle… Elle est tombée, je n'arrive pas à la réveiller, elle…

\- Tomber d'où ?! Comment ?!

\- Dans les escaliers, j'étais…

\- Pousse toi ! »

L'ordre n'avait pas été donné, il avait été rugi. Encore tremblante, elle obéit et recula tandis que Remus prenait sa place et cherchait à son tour le pouls de la petite. Au soupir qu'il poussa, elle devina qu'il y en avait un. Il la récupéra contre lui, chercha une blessure, n'importe laquelle, avant de mettre à répéter doucement l'incantation de soin la plus douce qu'il devait connaître. Debout au milieu de la pièce, immobile, elle fixait la fillette qui semblait progressivement reprendre des couleurs. _Ou peut-être que je rêve._ Si c'était ça, c'était tellement plus simple.

Mais elle ne rêvait pas. Oh non, elle ne rêvait pas. C'était bien elle qui avait laissé une enfant de moins d'un an seule, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à sortir de son lit et à ramper jusqu'aux escaliers. C'était bien sa propre fille qui semblait respirait mais refusait de se réveiller. C'était bien de sa faute. Encore une fois. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle regarda Remus, portant toujours la petite contre lui, faire les cent pas et essayer de la sortir de son sommeil. _Elle dort, n'est-ce pas ?_ Non, elle ne dormait pas.

« Je vais à Ste Mangouste, » dit-il finalement en lançant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. « Reste ici.

\- Je viens avec…

\- Tu as déjà assez fait de mal comme ça. Reste là.

\- Remus, » balbutia-t-elle. « Je dois…

\- Non… Tu as raison. Tu ne devrais pas rester là. » Il tourna la tête vers lui et elle se figea. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans ses yeux que de la colère et une déception immense. Le même regard que celui qu'il lui avait lancé, une éternité plus tôt à Poudlard, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle croyait son frère innocent. « En fait je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller à Ste Mangouste toi aussi te faire soigner. Tu es malade, Vega. Et je ne te laisserais pas faire de mal à notre fille. »

Incapable de répondre, elle regarda, impuissante, sa famille disparaître dans les flammes vertes qui s'élevaient dans la cheminée. Elle resta à fixer les cendres un long moment, sans vraiment savoir combien de temps, avant de s'effondrer sur un fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans le vide. _Je suis malade,_ se répéta-t-elle. Elle était malade. Une mère ne pouvait pas faire ça à son enfant. Une mère s'occupait de son enfant. Une mère ne craignait pas son enfant parce qu'il lui rappelait un frère mort. Une mère…

 _Je n'aurais jamais dû être mère._ Tout ce temps elle avait craint que ce ne fut Remus qui ne soit pas à la hauteur, qu'il s'en aille, qu'il fuie ses responsabilités. Mais c'était elle qui échouait, elle qui, à la première difficulté, à la première douleur, ne savait plus comment prendre sa fille dans ses bras et lui sourire. Qui ne savait plus la protéger d'elle-même et de sa propre mère. Et pourtant elle ne pleura pas elle resta là, à fixer le vide en attendant qu'ils reviennent tous les deux. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Et bien sûr ils ne revinrent pas tous les deux. Remus certes revint, mais seul. Et il se passa longtemps, si longtemps avant qu'il ne parle, debout devant elle, toujours dans son blouson rapiécé qu'elle détestait. _Avant. Quand les choses avaient encore du sens._ Quand ce genre de choses avait de l'importance. Il la fixa de longues minutes, à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il ne parut pas trouver.

« Elle est sonnée, mais elle va bien, » finit-il par déclarer d'une voix atone. « Les Magicomages la gardent en observation quelques heures.

\- D'accord.

 _\- D'accord_ ? » Ses yeux s'enflammèrent de nouveau et elle frissonna. « _D'accord_ ?! Vega, tu t'entends parler ? Réveille toi bon sang, tu as failli tuer notre fille !

\- Je ne… Je ne l'avais pas…

\- TU L'AS ENTENDUE ! Le sort était toujours fonctionnel, tu l'as ENTENDUE se réveiller ! Tu aurais dû monter pour t'assurer que tout allait bien, c'est ce que tu aurais fait si tu n'étais pas… Si tu étais… »

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et lâcha une injure en détournant le regard. Son visage était déformé par le dégout, par la fureur. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, mais sans doute ne la reconnaissait-il pas non plus. Elle n'était plus elle-même, c'était ça qu'il voulait dire. Vega Black aurait accouru pour vérifier que sa fille ne risquait rien, elle aurait passé toute la journée auprès d'elle s'il l'avait fallu, ne serait-ce que pour la voir sourire et pour l'entendre l'appeler « maman ».

Mais Vega Black n'était plus vraiment là et elle ne parvenait pas à la retrouver. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que sa fille aurait dû mourir aujourd'hui parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'en occuper, parce qu'elle n'était plus capable d'être celle qu'elle devait être. _Comme avant. Comme après Godric's Hollow._ Oui mais à l'époque elle n'était censée être personne. Elle avait eu le droit de tomber. _Je n'ai pas le droit._ Oui mais elle était tout de même à terre et elle mettait en danger sa famille.

« Dis quelque chose !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! » s'écria-t-elle avec la force du désespoir. « Je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais plus comment faire ! Je ne sais plus comment je faisais avant, pour m'occuper d'elle, je n'arrive plus à la regarder, je…

\- C'est ta fille, Vega. C'est _ta fille_ , tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner comme tu le fais ! Sirius me manque aussi et je ne me pardonnerai jamais sa mort, mais tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner !

\- Tu ne comprends pas. » Elle secoua la tête lentement. « Tu ne me comprends pas.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas comprendre, ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de comprendre et que tu me repousses ! Tu me repousses moi, tu repousses ta fille, qu'est ce que tu veux enfin ?! »

Là encore elle ne sut pas quoi répondre, parce qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait jamais. Parce que Sirius était mort et que rien ni personne ne le ramènerait. Parce qu'une partie d'elle-même était morte avec lui et que cette partie était la meilleure partie de ce qu'elle était. Parce que ce qu'il restait ne valait rien.

Elle resta muette, bras ballants, à observer tout ce qu'il lui restait se déliter lentement à chacun des regards de son fiancé. Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Mais comme à l'époque, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour retenir les morceaux brisés de sa vie. Elle savait juste les regarder tomber. Sans comprendre.

« Tu… Tu réagis comme une inconnue, » continua-t-il d'une voix plus calme, mais paradoxalement plus douloureuse encore. « La Vega que je connais ne réagirait pas comme ça. Elle trouverait un moyen, elle se relèverait.

\- Je ne sais pas où est cette Vega.

\- Elle est là ! C'est toi, cette Vega, il faut juste que tu acceptes… Que tu acceptes qu'il est parti et que tu… Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Non… Non, elle n'est plus là, » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis désolée, Remus. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu es plus fort que moi, plus… Doué que moi, mais moi je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive plus.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'es plus une adolescente, ta fille a besoin de toi. Harry a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi, tu comprends ? »

Il l'avait saisie par les épaules. Il l'avait déjà fait, après l'arrestation de Sirius. Il lui avait fait promettre qu'elle tiendrait le coup, parce qu'il _n'y avait plus que lui et moi._ Parce que tout le reste s'était effondré, parce qu'il y avait Harry et parce qu'il y aurait leurs futurs enfants. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Et puis il était parti parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de continuer, parce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'elle serait mieux toute seule. Et tout ce temps elle s'était dit qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais ce qui l'avait motivé à l'abandonner, mais c'était clair, si clair à présent. Il l'aurait entraîné par le fond, à l'époque. Elle ne se serait jamais remise de tout ça s'il était resté. Et il ne se remettrait jamais de tout, sa fille ne se remettrait jamais de tout ça si elle restait. Elle n'était plus utile ici. Ni à lui, ni à Harry – elle n'avait fait que lui compliquer l'existence depuis tout ce temps. Et elle était un danger pour sa fille. Elle ne pouvait plus jouer les mères, les épouses, les marraines, les révolutionnaires. Tout comme à l'époque il ne pouvait plus jouer les fiancés, les vainqueurs, les endeuillés. Alors elle sourit faiblement et hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je sais, toi et moi contre… Le monde entier.

\- C'est ça, » souffla-t-il. « Après nous le déluge. Nous survivrons à tout ça. C'est ce que Sirius voudrait. On va y aller doucement, avec la petite. Je ferai des efforts. Mais tu dois en faire aussi.

\- Oui… Bientôt tout ira mieux pour vous deux.

\- Et pour toi aussi, Vega. » Il caressa doucement sa joue, geste qu'il ne s'était plus permis depuis le Ministère. « Je vais t'aider à te relever. Mais je n'y arriverai pas tout seul. »

Elle acquiesça et se blottit contre lui. Quelque part, tout s'éclairait. Ils iraient mieux. Elle irait mieux. Tout le monde irait mieux, le monde tournerait plus rond. Elle ne ferait plus de mal à personne, ni à elle-même ni à sa famille. Elle ne risquerait plus de tuer sa fille ou de faire tomber la couverture de l'Ordre. _L'Ordre…_ Elle n'y songeait plus depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait presque oublié que c'était pour cette raison que des gens venaient et repartaient, que sa porte passait son temps à s'ouvrir et à se refermer. Que c'était pour lui que son frère était mort. Que c'était lui qui lui offrirait la rédemption dont elle avait besoin et qui sauverait sa famille d'elle-même.

Elle sourit encore quand Remus lui dit qu'il retournait chercher leur fille à l'hôpital. Elle sourit toujours quand il lui adressa un signe de la main avant de sortir. Elle sourit devant la missive qu'elle rédigea rapidement. Elle envoya sa chouette déposer le message à Dumbledore. Elle avait besoin de le voir très vite, aussi pressa-t-elle l'animal de se rendre à sa fenêtre et lui ordonna-t-elle de ne pas repartir tant qu'il ne serait pas venu la retrouver à l'endroit prévu. Elle était libre désormais libre de ses mouvements sans doute, mais plus que jamais prisonnière de son esprit.

Elle appela alors Andromeda via le réseau de cheminée. Elle mit quelques temps avant d'arriver devant elle. Ted lui avait dit qu'elle était en train de ranger les vêtements qu'elle avait récupérés de sa fille pendant son hospitalisation. Et à la manière dont elle la regardait, Vega savait qu'elle savait. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire quand elle lui demanda une dernière faveur, et acquiesça tout simplement. Sans poser de questions, sans chercher à remettre en cause sa logique. Elle accepta juste. Et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas de parlementer, de lui expliquer, de la supplier. Non, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Vega, » intervint-elle cependant avant qu'elle ne disparaisse du champ de vision de la cheminée. « Fais attention à toi.

\- Tu me connais.

\- Justement. On sait toutes les deux que tu ne sais pas te ménager.

\- La preuve. »

Elle lui sourit et sortit de l'âtre. Elle s'épousseta, prit une inspiration profonde et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle devait attendre le retour du hibou. Dumbledore était ce qu'il était, mais prévenu d'une urgence, il ne manquerait pas d'obtempérer. Surtout si c'était elle qui le sollicitait – il saurait qu'elle ne le ferait que contrainte et forcée. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle souriait parce qu'elle le voulait ou si elle souriait parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le choix. Mais elle souriait.

« Vega Black a-t-elle besoin de Kreatur ? » entendit-elle près d'elle. Elle releva la tête. « Kreatur ne vit que pour servir la noble maison…

\- Oui, je sais. Et oui, j'ai besoin de toi. En fait, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

\- La maîtresse ordonne et Kreatur obéit…

\- Je veux que tu obéisses à Remus Lupin comme tu obéissais à mon frère, » lui dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins froide qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. « Il est mon fiancé. Il fait donc parti de la famille Black. Tu m'as bien entendue ? »

Elle le vit frémir sous l'insulte, baisser la tête, maugréer. Elle ne s'attendait pas au moindre enthousiasme de sa part mais elle s'attendait au moins à une réponse. Elle attendit patiemment, les yeux plantés sur lui. Il avait obéi à Sirius par devoir, et il ne lui obéissait pas avec plus d'envie que lui.

Il finit par acquiescer avant de s'enfuir en direction de son réduis en maudissant l'engeance de sa pauvre maîtresse qui devait se retourner dans sa tombe. _Où est sa tombe, d'ailleurs ?_ Elle n'avait pas été présente pour leur enterrement. Ni pour celui de Regulus, d'ailleurs. Et il n'y aurait pas d'enterrement pour Sirius. Au final, toute sa famille était morte sans qu'elle ne le voie vraiment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître et la maison Black aurait définitivement disparu.

Elle sursauta presque quand le hibou, perché à la fenêtre, tapa du bout de son bec sur la vitre. Elle vint lui ouvrir et, gardant l'oiseau sur son bras, déplia le parchemin qu'il tenait. Elle le parcourut rapidement. Il l'attendait là où elle lui avait demandé de la rejoindre. Il ne posait pas de question. Elle hocha la tête et partit prendre son manteau. Elle laissa un mot à Remus au cas où il rentre et prétexta un besoin de respirer un peu d'air frais avant de sortir et de rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur. Elle demanda à rejoindre le directeur de Poudlard et on la dirigea vers un salon privé, beaucoup trop grand pour deux personnes. Et il était là, assis devant une pinte de Bièraubeurre. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, il se tourna et lui sourit.

Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et le remercia quand il lui tendit la seconde pinte. Elle la tira jusqu'à elle mais ne la toucha pas. Elle n'avait pas soif et elle n'était surtout pas là pour boire un verre. Elle n'aurait pas choisi Dumbledore en compagnon de beuverie. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la voix.

« Bien que je sois ravi de vous voir, Vega, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi vous vouliez me rencontrer.

\- J'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.

\- Je suis ici pour ça, il me semble.

\- Vous avez évoqué un projet avec Remus, » dit-elle d'une voix un peu sourde. « Je voudrais savoir s'il tient toujours.

\- J'ai évoqué beaucoup de projets avec Remus. »

Ses petits yeux bleus s'étrécirent encore et il posa sa boisson. Il savait de quoi elle parlait – elle en était certaine, mais il voulait l'entendre le dire. Elle secoua la tête et détourna le regard un instant. C'était… Réel, maintenant. Enfin ça l'était plus que ça ne l'était que lorsque ce n'était qu'une vague idée dans sa tête. Elle se redressa et revint soutenir son regard.

« L'Institut de Salem. »


	48. Chapter 48 - Quand sonne l'heure

**A/N :** Eh voilà pour l'Ordre du Phénix ! J'embrayerai immédiatement sur la suite la semaine prochaine.

* * *

 **LIVRE III**

 **The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Chapitre XVI – Quand sonne l'heure, je me souviens des jours anciens et je pleure

 _Cher Remus,_

 _Un jour tu m'as dit que tu étais parti parce que tu avais l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Je t'ai répondu que je ne comprendrais jamais. J'ai été présomptueuse._

 _Je suis désolée, mon amour, mais je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas rester. Tu as raison, je suis malade et j'ai failli tuer notre fille. Notre fille… Je ne devrais pas avoir la prétention de l'appeler ainsi alors que je ne peux plus croiser son regard sans désirer qu'elle ne soit jamais née._

 _Vois-tu quel genre de monstre je suis devenue ? De nous deux, je crois que tu n'es pas le plus mauvais des parents. J'ai échoué, là où je pensais que tu échouerais. Tu es un bien meilleur père que je ne le saurais l'être, bien plus fort, bien plus tenace que moi. Sirius n'était pas juste mon frère, il était ton meilleur ami, le dernier des Maraudeurs encore vivant. Et si toi tu tiens debout, alors pourquoi pas moi ?_

 _Je ne sais pas répondre à cette question, et c'est pour cette raison que je dois partir. J'ai accepté le poste que Dumbledore te proposait aux Etats-Unis, celui que j'étais certaine de refuser il y a encore quelques mois. Je m'enfuis parce que je ne vois pas d'autre solution._

 _Tu seras, feras mieux sans moi. Notre fille aussi. Harry n'a pas besoin d'une marraine qui échoue à chaque tentative qu'elle fait de le protéger. Je sais que tu es bien plus capable que moi d'assurer leur protection à tous les deux. S'il te demande, dis-lui la vérité. Il peut l'entendre. Nous avons assez menti à ce garçon._

 _Je m'en vais, Remus. Ces mots sonnent étrangement à l'oreille et à la plume, comme si je ne faisais que réécrire un passage de notre histoire que tu as été le premier à ébaucher. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner ou de comprendre je te demande juste de ne pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'y es pour rien._

 _Je dois me retrouver avant de pouvoir espérer réussir à me relever. Je crois que j'y arriverai. J'ai juste besoin de temps et de savoir que vous êtes tous les deux, tous les trois en sécurité et loin de mon influence. Je t'ai accusé d'essayer de briser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de toi encore une fois, c'est moi qui brise tout autour de moi._

 _La seule chose dont je suis encore certaine et la seule chose que je veux que tu retiennes, c'est que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin. Je vous aime tous les deux. Et je reviendrai._

 _VCB_


	49. Chapter 49 - From far, far away

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre I – From far, far away

Salem était une petite ville – une bien plus petite ville que ce à quoi Meera Bishop s'attendait. Habituée qu'elle était à l'effervescence de Londres et impressionnée qu'elle avait pu l'être par New-York, elle s'était imaginée une ville bien plus vibrante, bien plus… _Américaine._ Bien sûr, personne ne lui avait fait croire qu'elle se rendait dans une immense métropole mais son cerveau avait fait le reste. En vérité, la ville était surtout touristique et si elle grouillait de monde, c'était bien de visiteurs de passage venus suivre les évènements des procès de Salem de 1692 et prendre quelques photos avec des chapeaux pointus et de faux balais.

Elle n'était pas habituée à côtoyer les Moldus – enfin, les No-Maj, comme disaient les autochtones. Elle n'avait pas manqué de se faire remarquer, dans le quartier sorcier. Par son accent, par ses automatismes et ses tics de langage. Elle avait mis un bout de temps avant de se fondre dans le décor et avait surtout compris pourquoi Dumbledore avait tenu à ce point à ce qu'elle parte si tôt avant la rentrée. _Et que je les laisse derrière moi._

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait laissé à Londres et, quelque part, sa nouvelle identité l'aidait. Elle n'avait guère changé d'apparence. Pas de teinture, pas de changements faciaux, tout juste une coiffure rapide à son arrivée à Salem. Elle n'était de toute façon pas connue aux Etats-Unis, en tout cas pas depuis qu'elle n'était plus vraiment recherchée. _Enfin pas recherchée du tout._ Elle avait été innocentée après la mort de Sirius et, de toute façon, le Ministère avait mieux à faire.

Ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, c'est la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était habituée à cette nouvelle identité. Se forcer à adopter un nouveau nom et une nouvelle histoire l'avait aidée à ne pas trop penser à tout ce que ce départ précipité signifiait et à tout ce qu'il pouvait entrainer, et lui avait surtout rappelé à quel point tout ça était facile pour elle. Dumbledore ne s'était pas trompée à son sujet, elle était un agent infiltré né. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement si elle appréciait l'idée ou non.

Assise dans un café Moldu – Non-Maj, elle attendait que n'arrive sa future supérieure, la directrice de l'Institut. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous là une semaine auparavant, prétextant vouloir rencontrer la jeune femme que lui avait envoyé son homologue anglais. Il était temps, cela faisait déjà presque deux semaines qu'elle était en ville et la rentrée devait avoir lieu à peine une semaine plus tard. _Une femme excentrique, pour le moins_ , Dumbledore avait-il pris le temps de lui indiquer. Ça ne ferait toujours qu'une personne excentrique de plus dans sa vie.

Elle observait distraitement le ballet des serveurs quand une femme s'assit devant elle. Surprise, elle se redressa brusquement et ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle souriait et posait ses affaires sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Elle était entre deux âges, vêtue assez simplement et surtout de manière très mo… non-maj d'une veste et d'un jean, le tout la rendant assez passe-partout. Son sourire était lumineux et elle était encore très belle, avec ses cheveux d'un gris éclatant et ses grands yeux bleus. On aurait en fait dit une sorte d'avatar de Dumbledore en plus jeune et en plus chaleureuse.

« Excusez moi, miss Black, » déclara-t-elle en hélant un serveur. « J'ai été retenu par mon époux, une sordide histoire de balai flottant ou que sais-je encore. Cet homme va finir par me tuer.

\- Je vous en prie, je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps. Et… Ce sera plutôt Bishop, à partir de maintenant. Meera Bishop.

\- Bien sûr, suis-je bête. Vous êtes ici en mission. »

Elle hocha la tête et commanda deux cafés. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de la reprendre et se réjouit de la quantité de sucre qui trônait sur la table quand les boissons arrivèrent. _Faire le café comme on fait le thé._ C'était bien une idée d'américain, ça. Le silence s'étira entre les deux femmes, au point que la directrice s'était mise à jouer avec la serviette en papier posée devant elle, l'air pensif, en observant les allers et venues autour d'elles. Meera s'éclaircit la voix et se redressa, peu encline à voir la conversation s'effondrer à ce point.

« En effet, » reprit-elle. « En mission. D'ailleurs, peut-être que nous devrions…

\- Nous avons le temps de parler de ce genre de choses fâcheuses, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis pas venue vous voir pour cela, je voulais juste voir qui Dumbledore m'envoyait.

\- Eh bien… Me voilà. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue.

\- Pas le moins du monde, » sourit-elle. « Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Dorcas Good, appelez-moi Dorcas, pas de madame ou de professeure avec moi. »

Elle lui tendit la main, attendant qu'elle la serre. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques secondes, quelque peu surprise. Ce n'était pas tant son attitude volontaire que la façon étrange qu'elle avait de sauter d'un sujet à l'autre avec la légereté d'une adolescente. Elle n'était brusquement plus si certaine que les choses se passent comme à Poudlard, habituée qu'elle était aux lenteurs de l'institution et aux habitudes millénaires prises entre les vieux murs du château. Cette directrice-ci semblait beaucoup plus dynamique, beaucoup plus… Jeune, forcément, que Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas encore certaine que ce soit une bonne chose, mais au moins savait-elle qu'elle devrait s'adapter. Ce ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière fois cela dit.

A la façon dont elle l'observait, elle devinait qu'elle n'était pas seule à jauger de la situation. Elle représentait une inconnue dans une mécanique qu'elle imaginait bien huilée, une anglaise débarquée en plein Massachussets pour tenter de la convaincre de s'engager dans une guerre lointaine et complexe. Elle ne devait pas surévaluée, mais surtout pas sous-évaluée non plus. Le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas connu pour envoyer des émissaires incapables, même lorsqu'ils ne semblaient pas particulièrement menaçants.

« Je dois vous avouer, cela dit, qu'il a été question pendant un temps d'un couple avec un enfant, » hasarda-t-elle en mélangeant son café. « Pourquoi un tel renversement ?

\- Un changement de plan.

\- Et vous voilà seule. Pas que j'ai particulièrement un penchant pour les jeunes parents, il est plus simple de négocier à deux. J'espère que vous vous plairez à l'Institut.

\- Je n'en doute pas. » Légèrement tendue, elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et fit mine d'admirer la vue. « Je me fais assez à la vie américaine.

\- Tant mieux, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines. »

Elle éclata de rire et acquiesça, fière de son bon mot. Meera se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête. Le mode de vie américain n'était absolument pas celui auquel son éducation dans la plus pure tradition anglaise l'avait habituée, avec toute cette effervescence continuelle et ce peu de cas fait des coutumes et des habitudes, aussi se doutait-elle que l'école elle-même n'était pas exactement faite de traditions. Ça aussi, elle s'y ferait. Après tout, elle n'était pas partie pour se retrouver dans la même situation qu'en Angleterre – elle ne serait pas partie du tout, dans ce cas. Abandonner fiancé et enfant ne valait pas le coût. _Je ne suis même pas certaine que ça vaille le coût dans tous les cas,_ songea-t-elle amèrement.

Evidemment, elle allait personnellement mieux. Egoïstement, solitairement mieux. Elle avait eu l'impression de mieux respirer au moment où elle avait compris qu'elle était aux Etats-Unis, loin de l'Ordre et loin de la psychose dans laquelle elle avait sombré. Mais il arrivait toujours qu'elle se réveille en sursaut en pleine nuit, sortie de son sommeil par un cauchemar quelconque, cherchant Remus près d'elle… Sans le trouver. Il devait probablement la détester, maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« Dumbledore m'a indiquée que vous étiez une spécialiste des potions. J'imagine que vous prendrez donc le poste, mais je dois vous prévenir que ce n'est qu'une option, ici. Nous n'attachons pas une importance aussi importante que vous autres anglais à ce genre de choses.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais que des élèves intéressés, ce n'est pas plus mal, » souffla-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « J'imagine que personne ne connaît les véritables raisons de ma présence ici ?

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai bien compris à quel point votre anonymat compte à vos yeux. Cela dit j'espère que vous vous intégrerez parmi nous.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je doive savoir sur votre équipe enseignante ? »

Good se rejeta sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'air pensif. La question sonnait plus étrange qu'elle ne l'avait voulu, mais lui aurait-on posé une telle question qu'elle aurait relevé l'apathie de Rogue, l'excentricité de Trewlawney, le talent de McGonagall… Ce genre de détails qui peut avoir toute son importance dans certaines situations, surtout s'il était question de s'intégrer. Et surtout si elle était supposée trouver un moyen de convaincre la directrice de s'investir dans la future guerre – elle pourrait peut-être trouver des alliés parmi ses collègues. Ainsi que des adversaires, mais si Severus Rogue avait jamais eu le moindre intérêt à ses yeux, c'était bien celui de l'avoir habituée au fait d'être en lutte constante contre quelqu'un.

« Rien de particulier, je dirais qu'elle est accueillante mais c'est sans doute parce que c'est la mienne, » sourit-elle finalement. « Mon frère jumeau en fait partie, il est professeur de sortilèges. Vous le reconnaîtrez, nous ne pouvons nous renier. Souhaitez-vous que je demande à l'un de vos collègues de vous présenter l'école ?

\- Avec plaisir, oui. Ce sera sans doute mieux que de devoir la découvrir par moi-même.

\- Faisons comme cela, alors. » Elle acquiesça, satisfaite de son idée. « Bien, je m'excuse mais je ne venais qu'en coup de vent, il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant la rentrée. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Salem, Miss Bishop.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir me voir. »

Elle se releva en même temps que sa nouvelle directrice et lui adressa un signe de tête. Cette dernière sourit d'autant plus et laissa tomber quelques billets sur la table, sans doute pour payer les deux cafés. _C'est pour moi,_ lui dit-elle avant de partir. Elle la remercia et se rassit lentement. Une femme excentrique, sans aucun doute. Et complexe, qui ne semblait pas vraiment désireuse d'aborder la raison de sa présence en terre américaine. Les choses seraient peut-être un peu plus compliquées que prévues. _De toute façon je ne suis pas juste venue me changer les idées._ Et elle se voyait mal revenir après un mois au 12, square Grimmaurd.

Elle rejeta une nouvelle fois cette pensée et finit par quitter le café à son tour pour retourner à son hôtel. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps que son futur collègue chargé de lui présenter l'école se manifeste puisque le réceptionniste lui annonça qu'une lettre avait été laissée à son intention le lendemain matin. Elle la parcourut rapidement. L'écriture était soignée bien qu'un peu bancale et lui demandait de se rendre à l'ancienne église de la ville dans la soirée avec ses affaires.

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé le lieu de rendez-vous au moins surprenant et au pire effrayant, mais elle ne savait toujours pas exactement où se trouvait l'école. Peut-être ledit collègue voulait-il simplement la retrouver à un endroit calme pour l'y mener. Ou peut-être l'institut était-il tout bêtement dans l'église, ce qui lui semblait impossible – elle s'y était rendue et elle ressemblait à toutes les églises du monde. Pas de trace de magie perceptible, pas de passage secret apparent. _Enfin c'est le principe d'un passage secret._

Toujours est-il qu'elle se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous dans la soirée, sa valise à la main. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir négligé d'appliquer un sortilège d'Extension sur sa petite malette qui, bien qu'un peu lourde, contenait la totalité de ses affaires dans un minuscule volume. Les sortilèges ménagers avaient beau ne pas être son fort, elle avait toujours fait un effort en ce qui concernait ceux qui pouvaient être directement lui être utiles. Un tel maléfice lui avait permis un jour d'emporter à Poudlard un tas de choses qu'elle n'était pas sensée y emporter. La plupart de ces choses avaient fini dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall, certes, mais d'autres avaient été particulièrement utiles. _Surtout à Sirius._ Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la seule mention du nom de son frère et tenta de détourner sa propre attention en observant le panorama.

Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant autour d'elle, si ce n'est quelques touristes qui tentaient de retrouver le chemin de leur hôtel ou de leur voiture. Elle était d'ailleurs perdue dans leur contemplation quand un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, hésitant. Elle sursauta presque quand il apparut dans son champ de vision – elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et s'écarta.

« Excusez-moi, » dit-il en souriant. Il avait un fort accent américain, plus que Good. « Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, vous m'avez juste surprise. J'imagine que vous êtes mon… Collègue ?

\- C'est moi. Bradley Meadow, professeur d'histoire de la magie. Et vous êtes…

\- Meera Bishop. Professeure de potions. »

Il lui tendit la main. Elle mit un instant avant de réagir, mais finit par la saisir et la serrer. Ledit Bradley était effectivement jeune. Il avait son âge ou un peu moins, mais elle le voyait mal plus agé qu'elle à la façon qu'il avait de sourire et de se tenir comme un grand adolescent. A vrai dire, dans la pénombre et sans y prendre gare, elle aurait presque pu le prendre pour un de ses futurs étudiants avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille et ses yeux rieurs.

Il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de l'examiner plus avant et lui demanda de le suivre. Il la mena jusqu'à l'arrière de l'église, au milieu des quelques tombes qui y subsistaient. Elle lui emboîta le pas mais resta sur ses gardes. Elle n'était pas exactement rassurée par la tournure que prenaient les choses, quand bien même son collègue semblait aussi amical que possible. Il regarda autour d'eux et sortit une baguette faite d'un bois très clair. _Noyer_ , devina-t-elle. Il tapota l'une des plus anciennes tombes à plusieurs endroits avant de lui faire signe de s'écarter un peu. Le sol s'affaissa alors entre eux et la stèle et des marches apparurent. Elles s'enfonçaient jusqu'à si profond dans sous leurs pieds qu'on ne voyait pas le bout de l'escalier. Elle cilla et tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

« C'est… L'accès de l'Institut ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas le seul, » assura-t-il en s'engageant dans les marches. « C'est le plus ancien, en fait. Les autres sont disséminés dans la rue Osborne. Vous savez ce qu'est la rue Osborne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le quartier magique, oui.

\- C'est ça. J'aurais pu vous demander de m'y rejoindre, mais cette entrée est plus calme et j'ai pas mal de choses à vous expliquer sur l'Institut. »

Il acquiesça. Faisant fi de ses réticences, elle s'engagea à sa suite et commença à descendre les marches. Un sortilège quelconque éclairait leur route et les suivait à mesure qu'ils évoluaient dans les escaliers. Et Merlin, qu'ils étaient longs, ces escaliers ! C'en était presque à se demander comment les fondateurs de cette école avaient pu avoir l'idée de la mettre aussi profondément sous terre. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Dorcas Good lui avait proposé de la mettre en contact avec un des professeurs – elle allait avoir pas mal de questions à poser avant de commencer à s'habituer aux lieux.

Les murs, faits de grosses briques peu esthétiques, commencèrent à changer progressivement jusqu'à ne plus être fait que d'immenses pierres claires taillées et sculptées pour représenter ce qui ressemblait à des procès. Les procès de Salem, sans nul doute. L'idée de mettre ce genre de choses sur les murs d'une école la heurta quelque peu, le présage n'étant pas des plus positifs, mais elle devait reconnaître que le tout était fait avec une finesse rare. Les scènes paraissaient presque réelles, ce qui ne l'aurait pas choquée habituée qu'elle était aux tableaux de Poudlard. Quand Bradley surprit la direction de son regard, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

« Ah oui, nos fondateurs avaient un goût… » commença-t-il, l'air de chercher ses mots. « Particulier pour la décoration.

\- Je vois ça. Les procès ?

\- Oui. Vous allez en entendre parler toute l'année, j'en ai peur. La plupart des salles ainsi qu'une partie des professeurs sont nommés d'après certains des accusés. La directrice et son frère sont les descendants de Dorothy Good, d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, votre nom a un rapport avec Sarah Bishop ?

\- Avec… » _Oh._ Elle n'avait pas noté cette ressemblance. « Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis anglaise.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. L'accent. »

Il sourit encore un peu plus et reprit sa descente qui, fort heureusement, ne dura plus longtemps. Ils arrivèrent dans un immense hall éclairé comme en plein jour et surtout beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être enfoncé si profondément sous terre. D'immenses arches donnaient sur ce qui ressemblait à la Grande Salle de Poudlard et des escaliers montaient et descendaient dans des directions opposées. Les murs étaient couverts de grandes tapisseries chamarrées et figurant nombre de sigils différents. Elle devina que c'était sans doute ce qui tenait lieu de maison aux étudiants américains, même si elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par leur quantité.

L'impression de grandeur était cependant accentuée par le silence presque oppressant qui régnait dans cette entrée et surtout par le fait qu'ils étaient complètement seuls. Une légère rumeur se faisait entendre, venant sans doute des tableaux qui discutaient calmement les uns avec les autres, mais c'était tout. Et même s'il faisait presque plus jour que dehors, le fait d'être aussi profondément perdue sous terre lui laissait une impression douce-amère de claustrophobie.

« On s'habitue au fait d'être sous terre, » déclara fort à propos Bradley. Il se mit à rire en voyant sa mise surprise. « Oh, je ne lis pas dans vos pensées mais on est tous un peu mal à l'aise au début. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons aussi nos espaces extérieurs. Pour le Quidditch, par exemple.

\- Vous y jouez aussi ?

\- Bien sûr. Nous sommes même plutôt bons, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Je ne demande qu'à vérifier, » répondit-elle en se forçant un peu à se détendre. « Je ne crois que ce que je vois.

\- Eh bien vous verrez très bientôt. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer notre salle commune. »

Elle sourit et le suivit. Jusqu'ici, la configuration de l'école lui rappelait celle de Poudlard – à ceci près que ce qu'ils appelaient leur salle commune n'était pas faite de quatre immenses tables mais d'une multitude de tables un peu plus petite disséminées dans la pièce et il en allait de même pour celles de professeurs, légèrement surélevées sur une estrade dans un coin de la pièce. Il la mena ensuite dans les plus grandes des salles, en fait de véritables petits amphithéâtres dans lesquels les cours obligatoires avaient lieu. Métamorphose, sortilèges et droit magique. Devant sa surprise, il lui expliqua que le cadre légal de l'utilisation et de l'existence de la magie était beaucoup plus développé et complexe qu'il ne l'était en Angleterre et qu'une grande partie des étudiants de l'Institut ambitionnait de travailler pour les différents Ministères qui lui était dédiée, d'où le choix d'en faire une matière obligatoire.

« De plus, » ajouta-t-il en la menant dans les différents escaliers pour lui montrer les autres salles de cours et les différents bureaux des différents professeurs. « Cela permet d'en faire des sorciers responsables et instruits quant à leurs droits et leurs devoirs.

\- Je vois. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il tourna la tête vers elle, comme piqué au vif. « Excusez moi. Je ne me moque pas de vous, c'est juste que vous avez l'air passionné par ce sujet.

\- Etudier l'histoire de la magie et l'enseigner me permet d'avoir une vision d'ensemble de notre monde, miss Bishop, et nous ne nous sommes jamais aussi bien portés que depuis que nos étudiants sont conscients des problématiques majeures de ce monde. »

 _Il me lirait un tract du Ministère que je ne serais même pas surprise,_ songea-t-elle. Elle n'ajouta cependant rien et tenta de retenir le nombre de couloirs, de portes, d'escaliers qu'elle empruntait. Elle aurait bien besoin d'une nouvelle carte du Maraudeur – elle était presque certaine de se perdre, en tout cas dans les premiers temps. L'école avait été tellement agrandi à travers les années qu'elle en était devenue tout simplement labyrinthique. Bradley lui assura d'ailleurs qu'il avait beau y avoir fait ses études et y enseigner depuis plusieurs années, il lui arrivait toujours de se perdre un peu. _Rassurant._

Il finit par lui faire monter un dernier escalier et par pousser une dernière porte. Elle reconnut la salle tout de suite : c'était celle des potions. Les murs étaient couverts de bocaux, de fioles et d'autres contenants pleins de divers ingrédients. Au moins ne manquerait-elle de rien. Elle observa la pièce, les tables, les chaudrons stockés dans un coin. A part le fait qu'elle était beaucoup plus agréable et beaucoup plus claire que ne l'était le cachot qui servait de salle des potions à Poudlard, elle était en tout point similaire à cette dernière. Au point ne peinerait-elle pas à s'habituer à ce point en particulier.

« Ce sera votre royaume. La salle n'est pas très grande, mais je dois vous avouer que le cours de potions n'est pas le plus couru. Les étudiants préfèrent les matières modernes.

\- Vous avez l'air de le regretter, » nota-t-elle en s'appuyant sur l'un des bureaux. « Vous ne faites pas partie de ces matières modernes ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Ma salle est plus petite que celle-ci, elle est au bout du couloir. » Il soupira avant de reprendre contenance. « Enfin au moins nous sommes assurés d'avoir des étudiants désireux d'être là.

\- C'est certain. Pour une matière laissée de côté, vous ne lésinez pas sur les moyens cela dit.

\- La directrice a fait refaire cette pièce quand elle a su qu'un professeur étranger viendrait. »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle sentait un peu d'envie dans sa voix, comme si ce jeune homme considérait mériter tout autant qu'elle un peu plus de fonds. Elle pencha la tête. L'histoire était importante et c'était bien pour cette raison que tous les étudiants de Poudlard se devaient de l'étudier. _Même si c'est probablement la matière la plus ennuyante._ La faute en partie au professeur Bigs, cela dit.

« Enfin bref, tout cela n'est pas très important, » reprit-il en repoussant cette idée d'un revers de la main. « Je suis ravi d'accueillir une nouvelle collègue, l'Institut n'a jamais assez de jeunesse entre ses murs.

\- Je vous remercie de votre accueil. Et encore une fois, je suis désolée si je vous aie vexé à propos du droit de la magie.

\- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas. A chacun ses habitudes. » Il se remit à sourire et désigna une porte dérobée derrière le tableau. « Vos quartiers se trouvent là. Je vais vous laisser vous installer, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir demain. J'imagine que vous avez encore beaucoup de questions. »

Elle le remercia et le regarda disparaître dans le couloir. Elle resta assise sur le bureau un long moment, à regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait à la fois chez elle et très loin de chez elle, tout comme elle se sentait à la fois elle-même pour la première fois depuis longtemps… Et absolument pas elle-même. A la fois bien et mal. _Il me manque déjà,_ réalisa-t-elle. Elle serra les dents et se releva pour rejoindre ses appartements et essayer de se changer les idées.

Ils n'étaient pas très grands, mais ils étaient confortables, beaucoup plus modernes que ce qu'elle connaissait à Poudlard. Il lui fallut presque une heure pour ranger toutes ses affaires dans les différents placards et en arriver aux quelques bibelots qu'elle avait emportés avec elle. Quand elle en arriva à la boîte qui contenait son album photo et les différents cadres qu'elle avait choisis de prendre avec elle, elle pila et resta un instant immobile, le couvercle de la boîte dans les mains. Elle finit par la refermer et la laisser dans sa valise, incapable de la sortir pour l'instant. _Une traître n'a pas le droit de pleurer ceux qu'elle a trahi._ Ou en tout cas pas encore.


	50. Chapter 50 - One last time

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre II – One last time

Quand elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle mit un long moment avant de se souvenir d'où elle était. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées progressivement, à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était ni chez elle, ni à Poudlard. _Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres._ Seule dans un grand lit. Elle se leva rapidement, se prépara, prenant ses marques dans cet environnement encore majoritairement inconnu. Devant son reflet, elle poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle avait l'air épuisé – encore. Elle aurait pu compter le nombre de fois où, dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas eu l'air sur le point de tomber de sommeil. Elle avait beau dormir, elle dormait mal. Son sommeil était peuplé de cauchemars, de souvenirs parfois déformés, de regrets… Surtout de regrets. Et de remords. _Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée d'Harry,_ songea-t-elle. Cette pensée avait rythmé les années où elle devait rester anonyme. Cette pensée avait aussi rythmé ces deux dernières années où elle avait tout fait pour s'occuper de lui correctement avant d'échouer, à chaque fois. Et elle rythmait cette année-ci où elle avait choisi la fuite plutôt que le combat, quoiqu'elle puisse se répéter pour tenter de se justifier.

Elle n'aurait pas été capable de dire si cette impression « d'aller mieux » était véritable ou si elle était juste due à son éloignement de tout ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer – le souvenir de son frère, sa propre fille, le regard de Remus, l'Ordre et tout ce qu'il attendait d'elle. En vérité, elle n'aurait pas non plus su dire si elle se sentait seulement mieux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas moins bien qu'à Londres et c'était déjà… Quelque chose. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, en train de fixer ses propres yeux bleus, quand elle entendit frapper. Elle sursauta et cria qu'elle arrivait en sautant dans une robe. Quand elle ouvrit sa porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Bradley. Il tenait une tasse de thé dans la main et un morceau de parchemin dans l'autre.

« Professeur Bishop, » la salua-t-il d'un sourire. « J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez un thé. J'espère que vous aimez ça ?

\- Oui, merci. Vous avez visé juste.

\- Tant mieux, nous avons pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui. La directrice m'a chargée de vous présenter l'équipe enseignante, la façon dont nous fonctionnons et nos extérieurs.

\- Tout un programme, » nota-t-elle en acceptant la tasse qu'il lui tendait. « Je vous suis. »

Il hocha la tête et l'entraîna hors de sa salle. Ils retournèrent dans le hall – _je dois absolument me souvenir du chemin_ et il l'entraîna jusqu'à une salle située derrière les escaliers. Elle fut presque surprise d'y trouver une grande salle des professeurs couverte d'étagères, de casiers et surtout de monde. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle quand ils entrèrent et elle tenta de renvoyer tous les sourires qu'on lui adressait.

Elle comprit alors mieux pourquoi Bradley avait insisté sur le fait qu'un peu de jeunesse ne ferait pas de mal à l'Institut. A l'exception de quelques visages jeunes, la majorité des professeurs avaient dépassé la cinquantaine, certains très largement. Ils avaient tous l'air enthousiastes à l'idée d'accueillir une nouvelle collègue, cependant, et plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent se présenter d'eux-mêmes. Certains avaient l'âge d'être ses grands-parents – si ce n'était plus, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par leur familiarité. C'était agréable, en soi, mais déstabilisant. Surtout quand les plus jeunes la saluèrent en la serrant contre eux. Habitude toute américaine auquelle elle ne se faisait pas, et ne se ferait probablement jamais. Bradley finit par s'éclaircir la gorge pour faire baisser quelque peu le niveau sonore.

« Je vous remercie à tous d'être venu un peu plus tôt pour rencontrer Miss Bishop, » déclara-t-il d'une voix forte mais étrangement assez peu assurée. « Vous voulez peut-être dire un mot, avant que je ne vous présente toute notre équipe ?

\- Oh, je… Je suis ravie d'avoir été invitée à venir enseigner ici, et agréablement surprise de voir l'enthousiasme que vous me témoignez tous. Je suis persuadée que cette année sera très enrichissante et j'espère être à la hauteur de votre école. »

Il y eut des applaudissements et Bradley s'appliqua à méthodiquement lui donner le nom, le prénom et la matière de chaque professeur présent dans la salle. Elle n'essaya même pas de retenir tous les noms – c'était impossible. En revanche, elle tenta de se souvenir du nombre impressionnant de matière qui était proposé aux élèves, continuation logique du nombre impressionnant d'enseignants dans la salle. Elle rangea cette surprise dans la liste des questions qu'elle avait à poser à Bradley, une fois qu'elle aurait terminé le tour de ses collègues.

Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de lui pour reconnaître le dernier d'entre eux. Des cheveux argentés, des yeux bleus, un sourire charismatique et l'air de ne pas avoir d'âge, il ne pouvait être que le jumeau de la directrice. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main. Elle la serra avec un sourire. Il émanait une puissance réelle, puissance qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie à proximité de sa sœur. _Professeur de sortilèges,_ se souvint-elle. Ceci expliquait sans doute cela. Il mit un long moment avant de lâcher sa main, lui laissant une vague impression de malaise.

« Ma sœur m'a parlé de vous, professeur Bishop. C'est une joie de vous rencontrer enfin, les tractations pour vous faire venir durent depuis… Un bon moment.

\- De même, professeur Good.

\- Appelez moi Astor, » sourit-il. « Un peu de familiarité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'imagine, oui.

\- Je me suis rendu à Poudlard il y a quelques années. Une superbe école, un peu trop… Traditionnelle pour moi, mais une superbe école tout de même. Je vous souhaite de vous plaire ici. »

Elle le remercia et le laissa s'éclipser. Cet homme était étrange. Pas forcément dans le sens négatif du terme… Mais étrange tout de même. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui semblait à la fois familier et lointain, sans qu'elle ne sache quoi. Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur la question puisque tous ses collègues commencèrent à sa suite à sortir, lui répétant leur sympathie à son égard et l'incitant à ne pas hésiter à leur poser la moindre question. Elle hocha la tête et attendit qu'ils sortent pour soupirer. _Il y a… Beaucoup trop de monde dans cet Institut._ Elle n'allait jamais réussir à tous les remettre et elle n'était pas certaine qu'un an suffise à tous les reconnaître.

Devant son air dépité, Bradley éclata de rire et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait. Elle eut la bonne surprise d'y découvrir une sorte de trombinoscope sur lequel étaient rappelées les informations de base de chaque enseignant. Elle hocha la tête et rangea le papier dans une de ses poches, avant de s'asseoir face à son collègue.

« Ça fait pas mal de monde, » concéda-t-il. « Mais vous vous y habituerez. Vous n'en croiserez jamais qu'une partie, de toute façon. La plupart d'entre eux enseignent des matières optionnelles, tout comme nous.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui. Mais comment… Enfin, comment vos élèves sont-ils répartis, exactement ? J'ai vu plusieurs blasons dans votre salle commune, j'imagine que ce sont des sortes de maisons ?

\- Maison ? Nous ne fonctionnons pas sur le système de maison, » dit-il alors. « Nos étudiants de première année ne sont pas séparés. Ils ont un an pour choisir ce que nous appelons une classe. Il y en une dizaine, chacune correspondant à une aspiration différente.

\- Une dizaine ? Mais comment choisissent-ils ?

\- Ils émettent des vœux et les classes acceptent ou refusent leur candidature, tout simplement. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise par ce fonctionnement étrange. Les maisons de Poudlard n'étaient pas parfaites – l'idée même de regrouper toutes les têtes brûlées au même endroit était d'ailleurs assez bancale, mais elles avaient l'avantage de créer une cohésion de groupe, un sentiment d'appartenance et de compréhension. Les Gryffondors formaient un groupe soudé, insupportable, mais soudé et il en allait de même pour les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards. Et c'était bien le fait que chacun des membres de ces maisons partageait les mêmes traits saillants que ses compagnons qui créait cette osmose, cette émulation collective.

Si n'importe qui pouvait se prétendre capable d'entrer dans n'importe quel groupe, elle comprenait mal comment cette cohésion pouvait subsister. Des tensions devaient naître des incompréhensions ne pouvaient manquer d'émailler les rapports des uns et des autres. Il était d'ailleurs commun à Poudlard que les maisons entre elles s'échauffent. _Les américains ont vraiment des habitudes étranges._ Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il continua en lui expliquant que ces classes possédaient chacune une salle « privée », une petite bibliothèque et, en fonction de leur aspiration, avaient un accès privatif ou privilégie à certaines commodités. La classe Quidditch était par exemple celle à qui le terrain était le plus ouvert, très logiquement, tandis que la classe Andover, celle des aspirants juristes, pouvait régulièrement participer à des procès ou en organiser de faux dans l'enceinte de l'Institut. Le fait que ce dernier se trouve sous terre facilitait d'ailleurs grandement l'adaptabilité des dortoirs gérés par chaque classe, en ce qu'il était possible d'en modifier la taille en fonction de ses adhérents.

Il lui indiqua d'ailleurs que c'était actuellement la classe Danvers qui était actuellement la plus prisée. C'était une classe relativement générale, sans véritable spécialisation, mais plus globalement tournée vers les activités culturelles et extra-scolaires. C'était elle qui organisait par exemple le bal des dernières années ou les différentes animations saisonnières qui venaient la plupart du temps ponctuer les différentes phases de l'année – les trimestres, en fait, à l'issue desquels des examens intervenaient. Seuls les examens de fin d'année des quatrième et septième année étaient qualifiants, les premiers connus sous le nom de Brevet et les seconds sous le nom de Permis, les premiers ouvrant à la voie à des études relativement courtes et les seconds à une carrière ministérielle, enseignante ou à la recherche.

« Votre système est intéressant, » finit-elle par dire une fois son explication terminée. « Mais je comprends mal comment un élève de douze ans à peine peut s'orienter seul.

\- De mon côté je comprends mal l'intérêt de regrouper des élèves en fonction de leur caractère, sans prendre en compte leurs aspirations. J'imagine que chacun voit midi à sa porte.

\- J'imagine, oui. Suivent-ils tous les mêmes cours ?

\- En théorie, oui. En pratique, les classes les plus spécialisées telles que les Andover ou les Fairfields ( _la classe préparant les futurs Aurors_ , se souvint-elle) bénéficient de cours particuliers de certains professeurs.

\- Et les classes les plus générales ? Les Danvers, par exemple ?

\- Ils suivent les cours du tronc commun. »

 _Et inégalitaire, en plus de ça._ Elle comprenait de moins en moins l'intérêt d'un système si sophistiqué s'il signifiait à la fin que tout le monde ne recevait pas la même éducation. Elle soupçonnait d'ailleurs cette classe des Danvers d'être la classe « fourre-tout » où se retrouvaient pêle-mêle tous ceux qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés dans les autres. Elle se garda cependant bien d'exprimer ses doutes, consciente qu'elle n'était pas ici pour critiquer le système mais pour assurer à Dumbledore un soutien potentiel. Et pour assurer aux élèves de Poudlard un endroit où se mettre en sureté si le pire devait arriver.

Quand il eut fini son laïus sur l'organisation des cours, il lui fit signe de le suivre de nouveau jusqu'à un ascenseur en fer forgé, presque aussi ouvragé que ceux du Ministère à Londres. Les portes se fermèrent automatiquement derrière elle et ils montèrent, montèrent, jusqu'à arriver… Dehors. Elle plissa les yeux et les cligna, soudainement aveuglée par le soleil qui brillait, et mit un instant avant de s'accoutumer de nouveau à la lumière du jour. Elle fut presque surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était guère différente de celle qui irradiait l'Institut en contrebas.

Devant elle s'étendait ce qui ressemblait à un immense jardin, faits de grandes allées fleuries et boisées amenant jusqu'à une grande serre, des enclos, probablement d'animaux magiques et jusqu'à un terrain de Quidditch dont elle devinait déjà la grandeur. Les tribunes s'élevaient visiblement plus haut encore que celles de Poudlard et elles n'étaient pas de bois mais de pierre, le tout couvert de lierre et de diverses plantes de sorte que l'ensemble rendait presque harmonieux avec le reste de l'extérieur. Elle resta soufflée, pour la première fois tout simplement impressionnée. _Si Remus pouvait…_ Elle se ravisa presque instantanément et sourit.

« C'est magnifique, Bradley. Vraiment.

\- N'est-ce pas ? » Il irradiait de fierté. _Il y a de quoi._ « Nous en sommes très fiers. Le terrain de Quidditch sert régulièrement à des compétitions inter-établissements ou inter-états, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est aussi grand.

\- Tout s'explique. Je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à retenir, il va falloir me pardonner si j'inverse des noms, des classes ou des salles.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas la seule. Les élèves de première année mettent plus de quatre mois avant de vraiment comprendre le fonctionnement de l'Institut. »

Il hocha la tête et, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, admira les alentours. Un bien jeune homme, mais un jeune homme investi. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi enthousiaste, si elle avait dû présenter Poudlard. Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait souligné tous leurs points forts et leurs spécificités, mais elle n'aurait pas été si emphatique. Personne ne l'aurait été, d'ailleurs, à moins de vouloir dissimuler quelque chose. _Non, là tu es paranoïaque, Vega._

Elle se serait volontiers promenée dans les allées avant qu'elles ne soient envahies d'élèves et de professeurs, mais elle n'était pas non plus là pour faire du tourisme et de la villégiature. Elle laissa passer quelques instants, le temps que Bradley se figure qu'elle admirait tout autant que lui son école, et se tourna vers lui. Il lui avait à peu près tout montré, sauf le bureau de la directrice… Autrement dit la partie de l'école qui l'intéressait pour ainsi dire le plus.

« Bradley ? Dorcas m'a demandée d'aller la voir une fois que j'aurais pris mes marques, » mentit-elle. « Je ne crois que vous m'ayez montré son bureau ?

\- C'est parce qu'il n'est pas dans l'Institut. Il est là-bas, dans la petite maison près de la serre. Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de la voir ?

\- Sans doute pour des questions d'emploi du temps et de fournitures, rien de très important.

\- J'imagine. » Il avait froncé les sourcils, légèrement suspicieux. « Bon, eh bien… Si vous me cherchez, vous savez où me trouver.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup pour cette visite. »

Il hocha la tête et retourna vers l'ascenseur. Elle attendit qu'il se soit enfoncé dans le sol pour se diriger vers la maison qu'elle apercevait effectivement près de la serre et des plantations. Elle n'était pas _si petite_ que ça, mais ressemblait effectivement plus à un cottage qu'aux appartements d'une directrice. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de s'arrêter près des jeunes plans de mandragore qui poussaient non loin. Agenouillée sur l'herbe, elle effleura les feuilles, en éprouva la solidité et sourit. Ils étaient solides, bientôt prêts à être mis en pots. _J'espère que je n'aurais pas à en utiliser cette année,_ songea-t-elle en se rappelant l'épisode tragique de la Chambre des Secrets. Sur ce point cependant, elle était plus ou moins rassurée : il n'y avait bien que Salazar Serpentard pour avoir l'idée de génie de placer un basilic dans les caves d'une école en espérant que quelqu'un le libèrerait pour tuer les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés.

Elle allait se redresser et se remettre en marche quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle tourna alors la tête et reconnut Astor Good. Il l'observa avec curiosité tandis qu'elle se relevait et époussetait sa robe. Il portait une pile de livres sous son bras, livres qu'elle reconnut pour les avoir déjà vus à Poudlard – et avoir étudié sur certains d'entre eux. Certaines choses ne changent visiblement jamais.

« Vous faites dans la botanique, miss Bishop ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. « Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt potions.

\- Les deux vont de paire, professeur Good, de la même manière qu'une bonne baguette est nécessaire à un bon sorcier.

\- Il est vrai. Vous alliez quelque part ou vous vous contentiez de vérifier la qualité de nos mandragores ?

\- J'étais sur le point d'aller m'entretenir avec votre sœur, à vrai dire.

\- Bien sûr. Les emplois du temps. »

 _Oui, c'est ça, les emplois du temps._ Cette excuse allait beaucoup trop lui servir cette année, autant qu'ils s'y habituent. Elle hocha la tête. Face à Astor, elle se sentait presque comme une adolescente un peu gauche – elle ne savait pas comment elle était censée se comporter en sa présence. Dorcas Good était excentrique, mais elle n'était pas aussi impressionnante qu'il l'était. Ce quelque chose dans son regard, dans sa façon de se mouvoir, de considérer les gens… Un rien menaçant. Un rien dangereux.

C'était typiquement le genre de personnes que l'on adore ou que l'on déteste que l'on évite ou que l'on suit. Il ne lui paraissait tout simplement pas possible de faire dans la demi mesure avec lui. Et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne paraissait pas digne de confiance et elle ne savait pas à quel point sa sœur l'avait impliquée dans son plan avec Dumbledore. Sans doute lui avait-il expressément demandé _de ne mettre personne_ au courant, mais il était son jumeau. Si elle avait dû élaborer un tel plan, elle aurait automatiquement mis au courant Siri… Elle déglutit à l'idée, alors qu'Astor plissait les yeux.

« Un problème, professeure ?

\- Aucun, » rétorqua-t-elle en se reprenant. « Je suis un peu… Fatiguée. Rien de grave.

\- Le décalage horaire, sans doute. » Il fit une pause et changea ses ouvrages de bras. « Vous êtes une surprise pour beaucoup d'entre nous, Meera. Ma sœur s'est bien gardée de nous avertir que nous allions accueillir une nouvelle collègue, elle ne nous l'a annoncé il y a une ou deux semaines tout au plus.

\- Elle voulait probablement garder la surprise.

\- Ce serait bien son genre, oui. Il n'empêche… Je me demande pourquoi elle aurait voulu faire venir une professeure de Poudlard. Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'ouvrir nos portes, voyez-vous. »

 _Danger,_ lui soufflait son esprit, comme il lui avait soufflé à l'oreille à l'époque du Faux Maugrey, comme il lui avait toujours soufflé à l'oreille près de Rogue. Elle se fendit d'un sourire et haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas être capable de lui répondre – ce qui était vrai, alors même qu'elle était soulagée d'apprendre que la directrice avait respecté les termes de l'accord.

Elle était peut-être bornée, téméraire et frisait parfois la stupidité quand il s'agissait de s'en prendre à plus gros qu'elle, mais elle avait au moins un peu appris de ses erreurs. Elle n'allait pas entrer dans son jeu, quitte à passer pour ingénue. Elle n'était pas plus là pour se faire des ennemis, elle en avait assez à Londres.

« Poudlard non plus, à vrai dire, mais le monde magique s'ouvre. Cet échange sera prolifique, j'en suis certaine.

\- Je n'en doute pas, vous allez… Révolutionner notre cours de potion, j'en suis certain.

\- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il subissait un certain désamour de la part de vos étudiants. J'espère en faire changer quelques uns d'avis.

\- Oui, les potions ne sont pas ce qui passionnent les jeunes, » acquiesça-t-il. « Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'étais médiocre en cours de potions dans ma jeunesse.

\- Ce n'est pas effectivement pas la matière la plus attractive si on n'a pas la chance d'avoir un professeur pédagogue.

\- Je gage que vous en serez un, professeure Bishop. Mais je vous retiens, vous deviez aller voir ma sœur ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir avec lui, au risque de lui mettre encore un peu plus la puce à l'oreille. Elle se passerait volontiers de soupçons supplémentaires, elle avait suffisamment vécu en autarcie pendant plus d'un an pour ne pas _encore_ fuir les rumeurs et le danger. Elle réajusta sa robe et désigna l'entrée des jardins, là où se trouvait l'ascenseur.

« Si vous devez la voir aussi, je peux attendre.

\- Vous êtes sure ? Je ne suis pas pressé, vous savez.

\- Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas, » insista-t-elle. « Je vous remercie. Passez une bonne journée, professeur Good. »

Il lui sourit alors – un sourire aussi imperceptible que glacial, et se retourna pour s'engouffrer dans la maison. Elle irait la voir plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait certaine de ne croiser personne et _surtout_ pas Astor Good. Par dépit et faute de pouvoir avancer dans sa mission, elle se résolut à retourner dans sa salle. Ce fut sans compter sur la beauté des environs qui la poussèrent à poursuivre un peu plus avant sa visite. Elle finit par s'approcher du terrain de Quidditch et marcha jusqu'au centre de la piste de décollage et d'attérissage. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue sur un terrain, elle avait échoué à tuer Peter Pettigrow et elle avait enclenché une suite d'évènements qui n'aurait _jamais_ dû voir le jour. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Si, ce soir là, elle était parvenue à le tuer, Voldemort serait-il revenu ? Croupton serait-il venu ? Harry aurait-il participé à la Coupe de Feu ? Cédric serait-il mort ? _Sirius serait-il mort ?_ Elle ferma les yeux un instant et s'assit lentement dans le sable. Elle ne serait pas là, s'il n'était pas mort. Elle ne serait là non plus si elle n'avait pas appelé sa fille comme son frère. _A moins que ce ne soit qu'un élément ?_ Ou peut-être que si, peut-être qu'elle aurait tout abandonné. Parfois elle se demandait si son deuil impossible n'était pas la maladie mais juste un symptôme d'autre chose de plus grand, de plus grave. Peut-être que comme son frère elle n'était tout simplement plus capable d'être heureuse et peut-être que comme Remus elle avait le talent de tout gâcher. Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement une mauvaise personne qui abandonnerait sa fille et l'homme de sa vie à part une mauvaise personne ? Elle essuya une unique larme de sa joue et rouvrit les yeux.

Si tout était de sa faute, la souffrance d'Harry, la mort de son frère, la souffrance de Remus et l'abandon de sa fille, sa seule façon de se rattraper, de faire quelque chose de bien et d'utile pour la première fois depuis des années, c'était cette école. Elle devait réussir à convaincre Dorcas de devenir la partenaire de Dumbledore pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard, pour protéger Harry si l'heure funeste devait arriver. _Ça, je peux le faire._ Elle était capable de tout tant qu'il n'était pas question pour elle d'assumer qui elle était vraiment.

Et Meera Bishop n'était pas elle, tout comme Eva Orgall ne l'avait jamais été. Elle s'habituerait à ce nouveau nom et elle réussirait au moins cette mission. Elle avait échoué à celle de sœur, de fiancée, de mère et de marraine, mais elle pouvait encore réussir à celle de résistante. _Je n'ai pas le choix._


	51. Chapter 51 - Happy birthday

**A/N :** Fausse update pour vous avertir que je ne posterai pas dimanche (je suis en plein déménagement en Angleterre, j'avoue n'avoir ni le temps ni vraiment l'envie d'écrire pour l'instant) ! Les updates reprendront normalement à partir de dimanche prochain. Bonne semaine !

* * *

 **LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre III - Happy birthday

Elle passa ses derniers jours de tranquillité à explorer l'Institut. Elle parvenait à peine à se repérer dans les couloirs principaux, de sorte qu'à chaque fois qu'elle s'aventurait un peu plus profondément dans les petites allées et les recoins de l'école, elle finissait immanquablement par se perdre et à se retrouver presque à l'opposé de là où elle souhaitait aller. _Et personne n'a eu l'idée de faire une carte. Dommage que je ne sois plus étudiante._ En tout état de cause, la seule chose qu'elle parvint à correctement gérer vu sa salle et les étagères d'ingrédients qui s'étendaient sur des mètres et des mètres. Certains d'entre eux étaient rares, chers certains l'étaient même au point qu'elle n'en avait pratiquement jamais utilisés.

Il lui fallut derrière un bon moment avant de trouver quelle potion elle ferait faire à sa première classe. Selon son emploi du temps, elle avait cours avec les dernière année en premier, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait aucune idée du niveau qu'ils avaient, ni de leur véritable implication – étant donné le désamour témoigné à sa matière, elle craignait que son prédécesseur se soit fait coulant pour attirer au moins quelques étudiants. En tout état de cause, elle prévut de quoi préparer de l'Amortentia et de quoi préparer un philtre de paix, un classique qu'elle réservait pourtant d'ordinaire à des étudiants de niveau intermédiaire. _On ne sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir. Et l'effet devrait leur parler._ Elle était déterminée à rendre son cours aussi attractif que possible, quand bien même ce ne serait pas évident étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus changer le fait qu'ils allaient avant tout… Faire des potions. Qu'ils ne testeraient majoritairement pas, à moins qu'elle ne leur fasse faire que des potions intéressantes. _C'est jouable,_ songea-t-elle, avant de rejeter à plus tard sa préparation de cours.

Le jour J, elle dut se répéter plusieurs fois qu'elle était le professeur et pas élève tant elle était angoissée à l'idée de découvrir ses élèves. Bradley lui avait appris qu'elle n'avait pas à aller les chercher, qu'ils allaient eux-mêmes devant la salle et qu'elle n'avait qu'à ouvrir sa porte, aussi attendit-elle quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste de baguette. Elle manqua d'éclater de rire quand elle vit la petite dizaine – non, les huit étudiants qui venaient d'entrer et qui l'observaient avec curiosité… Et surprise. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas imaginés leur nouveau professeur de cette manière. _Jeune ? Féminine ? Les deux ?_ Elle leur sourit et, délaissant son bureau trop lointain et surtout trop austère, vint s'asseoir sur une des tables du premier rang où, règle élémentaire, personne n'était assis.

« Bonjour à tous, » déclara-t-elle alors qu'il sortait des cahiers et des stylos. _Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces stylos._ « Oh, non non, rangez moi tout ça. Pas de théorie aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas commencer par de l'ennui, n'est-ce pas ? » Ils rangèrent donc leurs affaires, encore plus déstabilisés. « Je suis la professeure Meera Bishop. Comme vous pouvez l'entendre, je suis anglaise et je suis normalement en poste à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je suis au courant que le cours de potion c'est pas le plus apprécié ici, mais je vais essayer de vous faire changer d'avis. L'un d'entre vous peut-il me dire ce que vous avez fait les années précédentes ? Vous, votre nom ?

\- Emelina Williams, » répondit la jeune fille qui avait levé la main. « Nous avons fait de la théorie. Nous avons appris les propriétés des différents ingrédients, ainsi que leur utilisation.

\- Et en pratique ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais fait de pratique, » intervint le jeune homme qui était assis près d'elle. « Notre ancien professeur n'était pas… Fan de pratique. »

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire et des regards entendus. _C'est pire que ce que je pensais,_ pensa-t-elle en acquiesçant. S'ils étaient au point sur les propriétés des ingrédients, ils avaient au moins les bases en ce qui concernait les températures de chauffes, les mouvements de baguette et l'ordre d'ajouts de ces derniers dans les chaudrons… Enfin, s'ils l'étaient _vraiment._ Comment un maître des potions pouvait ne pas apprécier la pratique ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Elle finit par se tourner vers le tableau et, d'un geste, fit apparaître les instructions de l'Amortentia. Ils allaient essayer, si c'était trop dur, ils passeraient au philtre de paix. Il allait falloir qu'elle les aide, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils soient si peu. Elle serait en mesure de tous les superviser. Elle leur demande de se séparer en deux groupes et d'aller chercher un chaudron. Le temps qu'ils se préparent, elle récupéra les différents bocaux remplis des différents ingrédients et les envoya sur la table sur laquelle elle était assise.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est l'Amortentia ? Allez-y.

\- C'est un philtre d'amour, » répondit une autre jeune fille à l'opulente chevelure rousse. « Le plus puissant.

\- En effet, mais comme il est impossible de véritablement reproduire l'amour, il ne crée qu'une sensation de dépendance, d'attirance voire d'obsession. Si la personne soumise à son emprise cesse de la prendre, toute impression d'amour disparaît. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je désire que vous la produisiez. Quelqu'un saurait pourquoi ? Non ? » Elle sourit. « Eh bien nous verrons. Venez prendre vos ingrédients, je vais vous superviser. »

Elle se décala pour les laisser venir choisir leurs œufs de Serpencendre et le reste des éléments entrant dans la préparation de la potion. A la façon dont ils saisissaient, transportaient et touchaient même les ingrédients, elle comprit tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas habituées à ne serait-ce qu'utiliser ou manipuler ce genre de choses. Elle les laissa néanmoins faire, ajoutant du bout de sa baguette quelques instructions supplémentaires au tableau pour être certaine qu'ils ne feraient pas exploser la salle et l'Institut.

Elle ne mit cependant pas longtemps avant de voler au secours du premier groupe qui avait tout simplement oublié de mettre à chauffer le chaudron, et de l'autre qui, ne le tournant pas, laissait massérer la préparation au point qu'elle était au bord de l'ébulition. Malgré leurs évidentes difficultés, les étudiants restèrent concentrés et, ce qui la surprit tout particulièrement, demandeurs de conseils. Elle n'était pas habituée, la plupart des élèves qu'elle avait eu à Poudlard étaient habitués à travailler sans assistance ou, pire et grâce à Rogue, en abandon total – il était rare qu'ils demandent directement de l'aide. Elle s'adapta cependant, et parvint à leur faire produire un résultat potable de part et d'autre. La potion ne serait sans doute pas très efficace en tant que telle, mais elle ferait l'affaire et son effet secondaire se faisait déjà ressentir – au sens propre du terme.

Elle ne mit pas très longtemps avant de pouvoir sentir les effluves de deux chaudrons. Une odeur particulière, unique et légèrement musquée de parchemin, de feu de bois et de lessive, celle qu'elle utilisait pour laver les draps de son premier appartement – l'appartement de Remus. _Son odeur,_ se rappela-t-elle. Elle avait beau ne plus l'utiliser depuis des années, c'était cette odeur qui lui revenait à chaque fois qu'elle posait la tête sur son torse, yeux fermés. Cette lessive, les parchemins qu'ils révisaient ensemble, le feu de bois de la salle commune ou celui de chez elle. Elle s'assombrit, l'espace d'un court instant. Elle était enivrante et douloureuse, si douloureuse. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait plus fait cette potion qu'elle l'avait perdu pour la première fois, de peur de sentir cette odeur et de se rappeler tout ce qu'elle n'avait plus. Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui était partie et elle se rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait abandonné. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et sourit aux élèves stupéfaits et vaguement déstabilisés.

« Alors ? Vous vous rappelez de l'effet accessoire ? Que sentez-vous, jeune fille ?

\- Je sens… De la menthe, de l'herbe fraîche et… » Elle rosit et hésita. « C'est tout ce que je sens.

\- Je ne vais pas vous le demander à tous, mais vous avez d'ors et déjà compris que vous sentez tous quelque chose de différent…

\- Ah mais oui ! » S'exclama le garçon qui avait déjà pris la parole. « L'Amortentia sent exactement ce qui nous attire le plus.

\- C'est exactement ça, cinq… »

Elle se stoppa net. L'école n'avait pas de système de points, et elle ne connaissait de toute façon pas encore le nom des classes. Fort heureusement, son intervention passa presque inaperçu tant ils étaient tous captivés par ce qu'ils sentaient. La plupart d'entre eux, comprenant que cette odeur correspondait à _quelqu'un_ , rougirent et détournèrent le regard des autres. Elle les laissa un instant faire avant de vider les chaudrons d'un geste et de revenir d'asseoir sur le bureau. Quelques soupirs de déception se firent entendre la sensation pouvait être addictive et elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une overdose d'Amortentia sur les épaules dés le premier jour.

« Vous avez tous réussi à préparer de l'Amortentia, ce qui est plutôt rassurant sur votre niveau quand bien même vous avez tous eu besoin d'un peu d'aide, » déclara-t-elle. « Mais nous comblerons ces quelques lacunes cette année, et vous n'aurez aucun problème à passer l'examen.

\- Ce sera une épreuve pratique ?

\- Je pense mélanger pratique et théorie, afin de vérifier que vous n'aurez pas oublié tout ce que vous avez pu apprendre ces six dernières années. Je m'entiendrai avec la directrice sur ce sujet et vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Professeure, » intervint un autre élève. « Est-ce que nous allons faire de la pratique à tous les cours ?

\- Je fonctionne ainsi d'habitude. Je vais voir en fonction de vous, mais on va essayer d'être aussi pratiques que possible et réserver la théorie à vos devoirs. Entendu ? »

Elle eut droit à des hochements de tête enthousiastes et à des sourires pour ainsi dire enchantés. _Eh bien, ce ne fut pas si compliqué, finalement._ Elle termina son cours en exposant tous les effets secondaires de l'Amortentia, ainsi que son utilisation dans l'histoire et dans l'actualité. Elle leur demanda de lui préparer un devoir d'au minimum une page recto-verso sur les dangers de la potion, sans qu'elle se rende compte si c'était trop ou pas assez. L'Institut n'utilisait plus de parchemins depuis longtemps et elle ne pouvait pas parler en mètre ou centimètre. Tout cela allait nécessiter encore un peu de rodage, mais ils lui parurent compréhensifs.

Quand ils sortirent, elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et passa une main sur son visage. Elle se sentait comme lors de sa toute première rentrée en tant qu'enseignante, à Poudlard. Perdue et pas forcément plus à l'aise que ses élèves, à ceci près que Rogue avait déjà commencé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dés les premiers cours. Les choses avaient l'air de se passer plutôt bien, ce qui laissait augurer une année agréable, surtout si elle se retrouvait avec si peu d'élèves. Elle n'avait pas de classe avant la fin de journée, aussi s'assura-t-elle que tout était rangé avant de sortir. Elle croisa un groupe d'étudiants sortant de la salle voisine, celle de Bradley. Elle les laissa passer et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Elle frappa, attendit qu'il lui demande d'entrer et le fit.

Il était en train de ranger des livres et ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, pensant sans doute que quelqu'un avait oublié ses affaires. Elle s'approcha lentement et observa les lieux. Elle était plus petite que la sienne, beaucoup plus petite en vérité, mais chaleureuse. Il n'y avait guère de pupitres, mais des petits canapés placés les uns à côtés des autres face à des tables, le tout entourant un fauteuil sur lequel il devait sans doute s'asseoir. En fait, on aurait dit un petit salon plus qu'une salle de classe. _On imaginerait pas avoir affaire à un professeur aussi jeune,_ songea-t-elle. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, cela dit, surtout en ce qui concernait l'histoire de la magie. Elle attendit qu'il eut terminé pour qu'il se tourne vers elle et manque de sursauter.

« Miss Bishop ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Je m'excuse, je ne vous… Avais pas vue. Vous auriez dû m'avertir.

\- Je ne suis pas pressée, je n'ai pas de classes avant plusieurs heures, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et appelez moi Meera, je vous appelle bien Bradley.

\- Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous voulez vous asseoir ? Vous pouvez, je peux faire du thé… Ou du café ?

\- Du thé, merci. »

Elle lui sourit et s'assit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu motiver un jeune homme comme lui à s'intéresser d'aussi près à l'histoire. La discipline était pour le moins austère, et même à Poudlard où elle était obligatoire, globalement mal aimée. Alors à l'Institut où elle n'était qu'optionnelle… Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un intellectuel borné et rat de bibliothèque. A dire vrai, il ressemblait bien plus à un joueur vedette de Quidditch qu'à un enseignant tant il était charmant. Aurait-elle véritablement été Meera Bishop qu'elle l'aurait sans doute trouvé à son goût. _Mais je ne suis pas Meera Bishop. L'Amortentia me l'a assez bien rappelé._

Il vint finalement s'asseoir face à elle et lui tendit une tasse. Elle le remercia et la garda en main. Même si elle avait cours dans l'après-midi, elle allait devoir se préparer à la soirée de rentrée. _Les américains font vraiment tout à l'envers._ Les étudiants arrivant au compte goutte en fonction de leur emploi du temps, la traditionnelle cérémonie de présentation des petits nouveaux avait lieu le soir, alors même que certains cours avaient déjà eu lieu. L'idée était étrange, mais pourquoi pas, après tout ?

« Comment s'est passé votre premier cours ?

\- Bien, très bien même. Peu d'élèves mais intéressés et plutôt doués pour n'avoir jamais fait de pratique. Est-ce que c'est une habitude chez vous de n'étudier que la théorie en ce qui concerne les potions ?

\- Ah… » Il haussa les épaules. « Nous avons peu de professeurs et ils sont la plupart du temps peu intéressés par leur travail. Faire de la pratique implique une participation réelle, alors…

\- Je vois. Je vais corriger le tir, alors, qu'au moins cette année ils puissent voir ce qu'est vraiment un cours de potion. Et de votre côté ? »

Il acquiesça distraitement, comme si rien ne changeait depuis qu'il était professeur ne changeait jamais. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et se perdit dans la contemplation des tableaux qu'il avait pendus aux murs. Elle en reconnut certains – une partie d'entre eux n'étaient pas magiques et ne faisaient que représenter des scènes historiques moldues, ou no-maj, peut importe, tandis que d'autres étaient occupés par différents personnages plus ou moins connus. Elle sourit à une ancienne reine d'Angleterre connue pour être une grande sorcière. Elle hocha la tête d'un air courtois. _J'adore ces tableaux._

Elle laissa le silence filer un instant, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Elle devait envoyer une lettre à Andromeda, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien chez elle. Comme promis, sa cousine s'occupait de Sirius et, de manière incidente et moins prévue, de Remus. Elle se faisait plus qu'elliptique quand il était question de lui, se contentant de lui dire qu'il allait bien et que Dumbledore tenait sa propre promesse de ne pas l'ensevelir sous les missions. Quand c'était le cas, sa fille se retrouvait chez sa grande-cousine qui paraissait, à la lire, ravie d'avoir un nouveau bébé à la maison. Son mari adorait la petite et… Tout se passait bien, en tout cas aussi bien que possible dans une telle situation, même si Vega savait qu'elle lui cachait la vérité sur Remus. Il ne _pouvait pas_ aller si bien que ça. Il ne _pouvait pas_ de pas lui en vouloir. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

« J'aurais besoin d'envoyer une lettre, » dit-elle finalement pour rompre le silence. « Est-ce que vous savez comment je dois m'y prendre ? Je ne sais pas si vous passez par des hibous, ou si vous avez un moyen plus… Moderne ?

\- Nous communiquons via messages magiques à l'intérieur des Etats-Unis, mais vous allez devoir utiliser une chouette si vous souhaitez communiquer avec l'Angleterre. Elles se trouvent près des enclos, dans une sorte de pigeonnier, vous ne pourrez pas les manquer.

\- Merci beaucoup, j'irai avant la cérémonie de ce soir.

\- Je vous en prie, » répondit-il en souriant. « Ça ne doit pas être évident de quitter son pays et sa famille. »

Il ne pensait sans doute pas à mal en ajoutant cette remarque, mais elle l'atteignit en plein cœur. Elle sourit faiblement et déglutit. Lui pâlit, comprenant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Il s'embourba dans des excuses balbutiées, des justifications confuses avant de s'enfoncer dans le silence, conscient que c'était trop tard pour se rattraper. _Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il ne peut pas savoir._ Il n'était même pas sensé savoir, Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle en devait donner aucune information, ou du moins aucune véritable information, sur Vega Black. Elle n'était pas fiancée, ni mère, et encore moins sœur de Sirius Black.

Sauf qu'à ce stade, il allait avoir besoin de savoir pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi négativement, ou il se poserait des questions. Il était du genre à fouiner – en vérité, d'une certaine manière, ce jeune homme lui ressemblait un peu. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus potentiellement dangereux si elle ne se débrouillait pas bien.

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je suis partie d'Angleterre en partie parce que je n'ai plus vraiment grand monde là-bas, » le rassura-t-elle. « Je dois juste envoyer des nouvelles à mon directeur, à Poudlard. Rien de plus.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas…

\- Bradley. Ça va, je vous assure. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. » Elle laissa filer un silence avant de reprendre. Quitte à ce qu'ils se fréquentent, autant en apprendre un peu sur le jeune homme. « Puisque nous y sommes, qu'en est-il de vous ? Êtes-vous marié ou… ?

\- Oh, non, non pas encore. Ma vie de famille se résume pour l'instant à mes parents, je le crains. »

 _C'est déjà ça,_ songea-t-elle. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes à propos de tout et de rien, de leur vie et de leur enfance – elle-même ne dit que peu de choses, si ce n'est des banalités proches de la vérité. Elle ne fut pas aussi précise que ce qu'il avait pu l'être, mais il parut s'en satisfaire. Elle finit par prétexter devoir aller rédiger et envoyer sa missive pour quitter sa salle. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère, plus sincère que ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger les jours précédents. Elle avait visiblement réussi à percer au moins un peu la carapace du jeune Bradley. Elle soupira à l'idée que lui ne saurait probablement jamais qui elle était vraiment. Il lui semblait pourtant un homme sympathique, affable. Un potentiel ami. _Ou pas._

Elle retourna donc dans ses appartements pour saisir une plume – elle resterait définitivement attachée à certaines méthodes traditionnelles, et de l'encre et entreprit d'écrire sa missive. Elle resta immobile, sa plume suspendue au dessus de la feuille, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Elle avait énormément de choses à lui demander – comment allait sa fille, son fiancé, Harry, Poudlard, mais elle ne savait pas comment. Même si Andromeda ne lui avait rien reproché, Vega savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et elle ne souhaitait pas provoquer la moindre réaction négative de sa part. Elle avait beau s'être déjà tout reproché, le lire ou l'entendre de quelqu'un d'autre… Non, ça elle ne le supporterait.

 _Eh puis merde, qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait t'envoyer balader._ Elle fronça les sourcils et écrivit, sans réfléchir. Elle lui raconta brièvement sa rentrée, les habitudes étranges des américains. Elle réservait les informations importantes à la lettre qu'elle écrirait à Dumbledore, même si elle espérait secrètement que celles qu'elle donnait à sa cousine étaient transmises à Remus. _Peut-être qu'il veut savoir ?_ Bien sûr que non, ça n'avait aucun sens. _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et ta petite famille,_ écrivit-elle distraitement. Tonks risquait sans doute encore et toujours sa vie aux côtés de l'Ordre. Elle se demandait comment la fière et superbe Andromeda réagissait à l'idée que sa propre fille luttait contre ce même Voldemort qui avait en partie brisé la maison Black – sa famille. Elle devait être fière d'elle. Tout ce que sa propre mère n'avait jamais été, en somme. _Ni la mienne, pour ce que ça importe._

 _C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sirius – des deux Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai pour mon frère, mais je t'enverrai un paquet pour la petite._ Elle devait encore trouver quoi, mais il y avait largement de quoi trouver quelque chose pour une fillette d'un an. Un an… Et elle ne serait pas là. Ce ne serait pas la première chose qu'elle raterait, et elle avait sans doute déjà raté beaucoup de choses, il valait mieux qu'elle se fasse à l'idée. _Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Peut-être qu'elle va m'oublier,_ songea-t-elle en continuant d'écrire. Une chose à la fois. Ecrire, terminer cette mission, rentrer. Et voir ce qui adviendrait, s'il accepterait son retour… Ou si c'était trop tard.

 _J'espère que la rentrée d'Harry s'est bien passée, et j'espère que Remus va bien. Je devrais lui écrire mais… J'ai peur qu'il ne me lise pas._ Elle regretta presque immédiatement cette phrase, mais la laissa. Elle la pensait. Andromeda était la seule à même de lui dire quoi faire. _J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Demande à cette chouette de retourner chez elle, elle trouvera le chemin. Prends soin de toi. VCB._ Elle signa et fit couler de l'encre sur la lettre pour la sceller. Elle était probablement la seule à le faire dans cet établissement, mais peu lui importait. Elle avait été élevée dans les bougies, les chouettes, les plumes et les vieux livres et elle ne pouvait pas renier cette éducation.

Elle rédigea une missive plus rapide, mais paradoxalement beaucoup plus précise, à Dumbledore. Elle l'avertit que les choses prendraient sans doute plus de temps qu'espéré, étant donné le peu d'envie que semblait témoigner Dorcas Good à propos du _partenariat_ qu'elle était sensée promouvoir. Une fois les deux missives terminées, elle les glissa dans une des poches de sa robe et descendit, enfin monta, jusqu'au pigeonnier. Elle croisa quelques élèves qui la regardèrent à peine, exception faite de ceux qui savaient qui elle était pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais ne s'attarda pas.

Il y avait peu de chouettes, mais elles semblaient toutes plus entrainées et plus chevronnées que celles de Poudlard, habituées, probablement, aux longues distances. Elles accueillirent Vega à grands renforts de piaillements joyeux et de petits coups de bec. Elle sourit et flatta le ramage de l'une d'entre elle, une belle chouette effraie aux grands yeux sombres. Elle lui tendit la lettre d'Andromeda et attendit qu'elle l'attrape dans son bec pour la détacher, la prendre sur son bras et l'approcher de la fenêtre la plus proche.

« Amène la à Andromeda Black, à Londres, au Royaume-Uni, » lui ordonna-t-elle. L'oiseau acquiesça et s'envola. Elle le regarda faire un instant avant d'aller récupérer un autre oiseau. « Celle là est pour le professeur Dumbledore, à Poudlard, au Royaume-Uni aussi. Va. »

Elle attendit que le volatile ait disparu de sa vision pour retourner dans les jardins. Au monde qui s'y trouvait, elle devina que la plupart des étudiants étaient arrivés. La cérémonie de rentrée aurait bientôt lieu. Elle serait alors officiellement présentée et l'année commencerait… _Rien de nouveau sous le soleil._ Mise à part que cette année n'aurait rien à voir avec les autres. Pas de Minerva McGonagall, pas de Rogue, pas d'Harry. Pas de Remus. Pas de 12, square Grimmaurd. Pas de frère, même emprisonné. A la place de tout ça, une mission capitale pour la survie de Poudlard si les choses venaient à s'aggraver. Un exil volontaire. _Tout est nouveau sous le soleil,_ sourit-elle avec aigreur. Elle l'avait choisi, après tout.


	52. Chapter 52 - From afar

**A/N :** Me revoilà, avec mes updates hebdomadaires. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre IV – From afar

Elle fut presque surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle elle se faisait au rythme de l'école. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, elle s'était mêlée aux autres professeurs et avaient trouvé, en les plus jeunes d'entre eux, une compagnie agréable. Bradley se révéla être beaucoup plus timide et réservé qu'il avait paru l'être le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Elle fut surprise de voir que les professeurs étaient divisés en groupes fermés, les plus jeunes entre eux, quoique pas tous certains d'entre eux fréquentaient plutôt les plus vieux, tandis que certains _anciens_ étaient plus proches des plus jeunes. _Ils sont tellement qu'ils ne peuvent pas tous s'entendre,_ déduit-elle. A chacun ses méthodes.

Il en allait un peu de même avec les élèves, d'ailleurs les classes ne se mélangeaient pas, et au sien de certaines d'entre elles, des groupes similaires s'étaient formés. Elle le voyait bien en cours : lorsqu'elle avait assez d'élèves pour faire plus de deux groupes, ils étaient presque toujours composés des mêmes personnes et son unique tentative de les briser se solda en un échec cuisant. Ses cours, d'ailleurs, se peuplèrent progressivement un peu plus à mesure que la semaine passait : le bouche à oreille fonctionnait et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore certains de leur option étaient venus tester cette fameuse nouvelle enseignante. Elle attendait de voir ce que ça donnerait une fois les choix d'option terminés – elle ne s'attendait toujours pas à voir des foules débarquer dans sa salle, mais si elle pouvait attirer un peu plus de monde…

Elle tomba alors progressivement dans une routine qui, quelque part, la rassura. Elle n'avait guère besoin de trop penser ou de trop réfléchir, ni de se rappeler comment les choses fonctionnaient à Poudlard. Tout était différent et c'était tant mieux. Elle en oubliait presque d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cet établissement de l'autre bout du monde – mais ça ce n'était pas forcément que sa faute. Dorcas Good, si elle ne l'évitait pas, faisait en tout cas bien semblant. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de la trouver, ou de la rencontrer, elle n'était jamais à l'endroit où elle était supposée être. La réponse de Dumbledore ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup aidé puisqu'il avait juste insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait la mener à bien. Il ne s'était pas épanché sur ce qu'il se passait en Angleterre. De toute façon, ses lettres étaient toujours plus succintes et ne disaient jamais que le strict nécessaire.

Andromeda n'avait pas encore répondu. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle attende un peu plus longtemps ses lettres – elle avait autre chose à faire que d'écrire à sa cousine exilée. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Après tout, elle s'occupait de Sirius. Et de Remus. Et elle avait confiance en elle. Et elle avait des cours à assurer. _Ce n'est pas le plus important… Mais ça reste primordial._ Sa couverture était pour l'instant parfaite et personne ne se posait de questions outre mesure.

Les choses commencèrent à changer un après-midi, quelques semaines après la rentrée. Elle n'avait pas cours, aussi profitait-elle des quelques rayons de soleil qui continuaient de briller. Il ne faisait plus aussi chaud, la nuit tombait plus tôt, mais l'automne n'était encore qu'à ses balbutiements et la plupart des élèves continuaient de vouloir croire que l'été durerait toute l'année. Et elle espérait que le temps ici soit plus clément qu'à Poudlard, mais elle n'était pas certaine de voir ce vœu exaucé. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était assise sur l'un des multiples bancs, à lire un des livres que l'Institut conseillait à ses étudiants en potions, quand elle fut arrachée à sa lecture par des éclats de voix non loin. _Des élèves qui se disputent, rien de plus,_ se dit-elle en reposant cependant son ouvrage. Quand elle entendit des protestations, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine des cris.

Elle se retrouva effectivement en face d'élèves, une dizaine, encadrant deux autres un peu plus jeunes. La plupart se contentait de regarder la scène mais trois avaient sortis leurs baguettes et semblaient menacer leurs victimes en riant et en plaisantant. Elle crut au départ à une farce et ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en se rappelant qu'elle avait fait partie de ce genre d'idioties. C'est quand des insultes fusèrent qu'elle comprit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une farce. _Sang de Bourbe, Sang de Bourbe ! Les No-Maj ont rien à faire ici, retourne dans ton trou !_ Elle écarquilla les yeux, poussa les élèves qui lui tournaient le dos et s'interposa entre les baguettes et les victimes.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » s'exclama-t-elle en élevant la voix au dessus des insultes qui disparurent dés que tous comprirent qu'ils faisaient face à un professeur. « Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?!

\- On plaisantait, professeur, rien de mal…

\- Vous _plaisantiez ?_ Vous les _terrifiiez._ Et vous les insultiez, c'est votre idée de la plaisanterie ?

\- On ne pensait pas à mal, » rétorqua l'un d'eux. C'était un Andover, à en juger par l'écusson de sa veste. « Et puis, ce n'était pas des insultes, c'était juste une constatation. Lui, un de ses parents est No-maj et lui, il est né No-maj.

\- Et donc ? Où est l'utilité de le souligner ? »

Il y eut un silence surpris, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux plus jeunes qui ne savaient pas beaucoup mieux comment réagir. Ils n'étaient pas blessés et ne semblaient pas exactement traumatisés, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que la situation était inacceptable. Ce genre de comportement, à Poudlard, valait plusieurs heures de colle et de sévères remontrances à leur auteur et elle entendait bien reproduire le schéma ici.

« Je vous aie posé une question, » insista-t-elle. « A moins que vous ne préfèreriez y répondre devant la directrice ?

\- Quoi ? On ne va pas aller devant la directrice pour ça !

\- Rien que pour cette remarque, vous allez y aller.

\- Mais…

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous êtes tous les trois élèves et je suis professeure. » Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda les autres. « Quant à vous, retournez donc réviser au lieu de rester plantés là. »

Ils ne se firent pas priés et se dispersèrent rapidement tandis que les trois autres fixaient le sol, l'air hébété et outré. _Comme si ça me faisait quoi que ce soit._ Elle leur fit signe d'avancer et les suivit jusqu'à la maison/bureau de la directrice. Elle n'eut guère besoin de frapper la porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où elle eut posé le pied sur le perron. Ils s'arrêtèrent, visiblement peu enclins à poursuivre. Elle dut les tancer une fois de plus pour qu'ils pénètrent le bâtiment.

Elle n'y était entrée qu'une seule fois, pour régler un problème d'emploi du temps. _Et dire que je suis sensée régler un problème de guerre._ Elle y songerait une fois ce genre de soucis réglé. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau, frappa et poussa presque les élèves à l'intérieur.

Dorcas haussa un sourcil en voyant toute la troupe entrer. Elle adressa un regard surpris à Vega et fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir dans les fauteuils qui venaient d'apparaître. Les gamins s'étaient murés dans le silence et elle s'obstina à rester debout. Elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de gérer ce genre de conflit pas qu'un tel incident ne se soit jamais produit, plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à s'en occuper. _Rogue étouffe ceux qui concernent ses élèves,_ songea-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le dossier d'une des chaises.

« Je suis désolée de vous déranger, directrice Dorcas, » déclara-t-elle. « Mais ces trois jeunes hommes ont trouvé pertinent d'insulter deux de leurs jeunes camarades.

\- Allons bon. Qu'ont-ils donc fait ?

\- Je ne suis arrivée que dans les derniers temps de l'altercation, mais il était question de sang de bourbe et d'insinuations portant sur l'hérédité des deux victimes. Leurs baguettes étaient d'ailleurs sorties et pointée sur ces derniers.

\- Est-ce là la vérité, messieurs ?

\- On plaisantait ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux, retrouvant brusquement l'usage de la parole. « Le professeur Bishop exagère, nous ne faisions que rigoler un peu, ce n'était pas des victimes !

\- Visiblement la plaisanterie était à sens unique. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle était un peu décontenancée par la passivité de la directrice – malgré ses défauts, il était rare que Dumbledore se contente d'écouter (et c'était peut-être l'un de ses défauts, à y songer). Il était connu pour ses sermons philosophisants et Merlin savait à quel point elle les avait détestés étudiante. Elle ne les appréciait pas beaucoup plus adulte, mais au moins avaient-ils le bon sens de fonctionner et de faire un peu cogiter les élèves concernés.

La seule chose qui répondit à sa remarque fut un long silence presque contemplatif. Elle regretta alors l'énergie de McGonagall. _Et je regrette presque la sévérité de Rogue._ Presque. Elle restait extrêmement sélective. Elle piétina alors distraitement, attendant une décision rapide et cinglante.

« Il est inadmissible que vous vous en preniez aux plus jeunes, messieurs, » dit-elle finalement. « Le respect est l'une des valeurs fondamentales de cet Institut, je pensais que c'était clair.

\- On…

\- Plaisantait, oui, je crois que je l'ai saisi. Ça ne change rien. Professeur Bishop, vous avez eu raison de les réprimander. » Elle saisit une plume à papotte et commença à dicter. « Messieurs Hudwyn, Lonson et Berel seront en retenue pendant une heure, tous les soirs, à compter de ce jour et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

\- Dorcas, » intervint Vega, stupéfaite. « Je…

\- Disposez, messieurs. Ne soyez pas en plus en retard. »

Les trois garçons se levèrent, grommelèrent des salutations et sortirent sous les yeux d'une Vega complètement sonnée. _Une heure de colle ? Pendant… Quatre jours ?_ Ça ne rimait à rien, ce n'était pas une punition. Harry avait subi des dizaines d'heures de colle pour de simples remarques ayant déplu à Ombrage, l'an passé. Elle avait mis des retenues plus longues que ça pour de mauvaises plaisanteries faites en cours. Ils venaient de menacer des gosses _parce que leur sang n'était pas pur_! Ils auraient au moins dû être vaguement menacés d'être expulsés, si ce n'est d'au moins prévenir leurs parents !

Dorcas, cependant, semblait satisfaite de la tournure des évènements et revint aux papiers qu'elle lisait sans faire attention à la manière dont sa collègue la fixait. Une sourde inquiétude émergeait dans son esprit et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Tout l'Institut était-il donc aussi permissif avec ce genre d'insultes ? Est-ce qu'elles ne choquaient donc qu'elle ?

« Professeur Bishop, vous m'avez l'air contrariée.

\- Je le suis, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Cette punition est…

\- Proportionnée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous aviez besoin de moi.

\- Ils ont insulté ces élèves parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le sang pur ! » Elle avait levé le ton, suffisamment pour que Dorcas relève les yeux. « Je ne peux pas être la seule choquée.

\- Vous prenez trop à cœur le sujet. La question est peut-être problématique en Angleterre mais elle ne l'est pas ici. La plaisanterie était de mauvais goût mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une blague. »

 _Une blague._ Une blague ? De telles remarques avaient amené Voldemort au pouvoir, quinze ans auparavant et continuaient d'alimenter son cheptel d'adeptes. De telles remarques avaient fait sombrer l'Angleterre magique dans la guerre une première fois. _De telles remarques la faisaient sombrer aujourd'hui encore dans une même guerre !_

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est loin, » continua la directrice, enfin consciente que la jeune femme était outrée. « Nous n'avons pas pour habitude d'enfermer nos élèves pour des plaisanteries.

\- J'ai passé ma jeunesse à faire des farces et j'ai passé ma jeunesse à me retrouver en retenue. Quand j'en avais pour quatre jours, c'était souvent parce que mon… Frère et moi avions fait brûler le bureau d'un professeur, ou parce que mon… Ami et moi avions décidé de libérer les chouettes de l'école. » Elle s'approcha et s'appuya sur le bureau. « Mais je peux vous assurer que si nous avions, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, menacé un élève sous prétexte qu'un de ses parents n'était pas un sorcier, ce n'est pas _quatre pauvres jours_ de retenue que nous aurions eu. Cette punition n'a aucun sens !

\- Je vous conseillerais de rester calme, miss Bishop, et de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes ici et pourquoi vous ne devriez pas vous faire remarquer. »

Son ton était froid, presque glacial. Elle resta silencieuse un instant. Dorcas ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas comprendre. _Comment je suis sensée assurer un partenariat si elle n'est déjà pas capable de punir ce genre de choses chez elle ?_ Vega s'exhorta alors au calme et s'assit lentement sur un des sièges qui n'avait pas encore disparu, fermant même les yeux un instant. Elle avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour venir ici – même si peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'un prétexte. Au delà de ça, de sa réussite dépendaient beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire aussi facilement.

Et ce n'était pas la réaction que la directrice attendait, de toute évidence. Elle posa alors le papier qu'elle avait gardé dans la main en soupirant et pencha la tête, comme si elle faisait face à une gosse capricieuse. Elle n'avait pas complètement tort, à ceci près que la gosse capricieuse avait désormais trente ans et n'avait aucunement l'intention de _rester calme._

« Je sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis ici, Dorcas, » répondit-elle. « La question que je me pose, c'est est-ce que vous savez _vraiment_ ce pourquoi. Je ne suis pas ici pour enseigner des cours de potions à des élèves dont le niveau est clairement mauvais, ni pour voir du pays. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous soutiendrez Dumbledore et Poudlard dans la guerre à venir.

\- Et c'est là que vous vous trompez, miss _Black._ » Dorcas se tendit presque instantanément. « J'ai promis à Dumbledore d'étudier sa proposition et de recevoir son émissaire comme il se doit. Il a décidé que vous seriez cet émissaire, soit. Mais en aucun cas je n'ai promis d'accepter ce partenariat somme-toute assez unilatéral.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous préoccupe ? L'absence de bénéfice de votre côté ? Il est question de sauver des vies !

\- Et d'en mettre d'autres en péril. »

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait ressenti une telle colère, une telle frustration. La douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité avaient progressivement remplacé toute autre émotion au point qu'elle avait presque oublié qu'elle n'avait survécu toutes ces années que grâce à cette colère qui ne la quittait que rarement. Remus, son frère, sa fille, Harry, tout ça l'avait appaisée mais la vérité n'en restait pas moins là. Les Black sont des sorciers sanguins.

Si l'histoire avait retenu et retiendrait bien quelque chose à propos de la noble maison des Black, c'est qu'il n'est guère sage de piétiner les valeurs de ses membres. Elle-même en avait pâti lorsqu'elle avait commencé à suivre les traces de son frère, Dumbledore en pâtissait régulièrement lorsque ses décisions l'agaçaient et Remus… Remus ne cessait de vérifier cette affirmation. Alors une directrice insensible à l'autre bout du monde, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une énième victime collatérale de la fierté et de la sensibilité Black. Son poing heurta la table, le ton monta, et avec lui la tension qui régnait déjà dans la pièce.

« Si Voldemort prend le pouvoir, et au cas où vous ne regarderiez pas les informations magiques, c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire, ce sont des dizaines, _des centaines_ d'étudiants dont le sang n'est pas parfaitement pur qui seront en danger, » s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement. Au diable la diplomatie. « Que risquez-vous à les accueillir ?!

\- Cette guerre n'est pas la nôtre.

\- Vous croyez qu'il se limitera à l'Anglettere, une fois qu'il sera parvenu à la mettre sous son entier contrôle ? Vous le croyez vraiment ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me donner des ordres. Vous êtes ici simple professeure et…

\- Je suis ici pour sauver la vie de centaines d'enfants ! » Elle avait crié, sans retenue. « Mais si vous n'arrivez même pas à vous rendre compte que ses lointaines idées nauséabondes ont atteint votre si parfait Institut, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici. »

Elle ne répondit rien mais, d'un geste de baguette, ouvrit la porte derrière elle. Un rictus presque tressautant déforma le visage de la jeune femme qui sortit de la pièce. Elle faillit claquer la porte derrière elle à la fissurer, mais se retint. _Quoiqu'il arrive, je dois absolument rester calmer devant les autres professeurs._ Peut-être que d'autres qu'elle partageait sa façon de voir les choses – peut-être qu'elle trouverait des soutiens. La nouvelle des retenues allait se propager comme une trainée de poudre, surtout s'il était si inhabituel que ça de punir ce genre de plaisanterie. Elle verrait bien alors qui l'approuvait et qui suivait plutôt l'avis de la directrice. _J'aviserai à ce moment là._

Pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de se calmer, de se changer les idées et de trouver quelque chose à faire. La patience n'était pas sa qualité première, quoiqu'elle puisse dire, et c'est justement ce dont elle avait besoin. Il n'était pas question d'aller à la rencontre de ses collègues avant qu'ils ne soient mis au courant. Elle devait toujours rester anonyme, pour l'Ordre comme pour elle-même. Elle se laissa alors guider par ses pas jusqu'à la volière, là où elle avait déjà passé un certain temps à attendre une réponse de sa cousine. Elle fut presque surprise de voir son hibou de retour, la fameuse réponse attachée à la patte. Elle la récupéra, remercia le volatile et s'assit à l'écart pour la déplier.

 _Vega,_

 _Je suis contente de savoir que tout se passe bien de ton côté. Ici, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées mais tout est encore sous contrôle. Je ne vois que très rarement Dumbledore, il semble préoccupé – sans doute à cause de ta mission. Nymphadora et Ted vont bien et Harry a fait sa rentrée dans le calme, vraisemblablement._

 _Ta fille va parfaitement bien aussi. Je m'occupe de lui préparer un premier anniversaire digne de ce nom, Remus a trop de choses à faire pour en avoir le temps. Je ne te cache pas que Sirius est bien plus souvent chez moi que chez vous, même s'il fait tout pour être le plus présent possible. J'attend ton paquet pour la petite avec autant d'impatience qu'elle._

 _En ce qui concerne Remus… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Vega. Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire qu'il ne t'en veut pas, même si, en vérité, il ne parle pas de ce qu'il ressent. Il occupe son temps avec l'Ordre et votre fille, mais nous savons toutes les deux que c'est pour éviter de penser. Lui et toi vous ressemblez plus que tu ne l'imagines. Tu devrais lui écrire. Je ne sais pas grand chose de ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais il est évident que vous n'êtes pas complet l'un sans l'autre. Ecris-lui. C'est à lui de décider s'il veut te répondre – pas à toi._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _ADT_

 _Se changer les idées,_ se répéta-t-elle. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle ait trouvé le meilleur moyen de le faire. Elle relut plusieurs fois la missive, en long, en large et en travers pour essayer de trouver quelque sous-entendus cachés. Mais il n'y avait rien. Andromeda était ici beaucoup plus expansive qu'elle l'était d'ordinaire, et beaucoup plus honnête. Même si elle se doutait que Sirius avait sa résidence principale chez elle plus qu'au 12, square Grimmaurd, le lire lui tordit le cœur. _Ça suffit. C'est trop tard pour chouiner pour ce que tu leur as fait._ Et pour ce qu'elle leur faisait encore.

En revanche, il était loin d'être trop tard pour essayer de s'expliquer. Remus lui avait souvent répêté qu'il avait voulu revenir, voulu lui envoyer des lettres, lui expliquer pourquoi il était parti, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé de peur de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur. Quitte à être rejetée, il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle soit certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de la vie à laquelle ils étaient promis par peur. _Je ne ferai pas son erreur._

Alors, quand elle rentra dans ses appartements, la tête encore pleine de ce qui venait de se passer avec la directrice, elle s'assit devant un rouleau de parchemin, saisit une plume, de l'encre, et attendit un long moment. Progressivement, à mesure qu'elle fixait les motifs complexes du papier, son esprit s'appaisa et ses idées redevinrent, au moins momentanément, claires. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pour l'instant pas faire grand chose en ce qui concernait la directrice et l'accord entre cette dernière et Poudlard. Elle avait besoin de recul, d'un plan qu'elle ne trouverait pas dans l'urgence.

Mais elle pouvait encore sauver sa famille. Alors elle écrivit, lentement, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas su dire ni expliquer. Elle lui écrivit qu'elle était désolée, encore une fois, mais une seule fois. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre là où elle avait enfermé son frère, ni continuer de supporter la présence de celui qui n'avait pas su l'innocenter. Qu'elle aimait profondément leur fille, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une mère, encore une bonne mère, tant qu'elle ne serait pas parvenue à aller mieux. Qu'elle n'en était pas certaine, mais qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle commençait à voir le bout du tunnel – la lumière, enfin. Qu'elle arrivait à penser à Sirius. Qu'elle arrivait à penser à sa fille. Qu'elle lui manquait terriblement.

Et elle ajouta qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était pas pardonnable et que si elle lui avait demandé, il l'aurait emmenée à l'autre bout du monde. _Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu ne te serais jamais pardonné d'avoir abandonné l'Ordre et un Potter une seconde fois, même pour moi._ Qu'elle avait fait le seul choix logique. Elle écrivit qu'elle regrettait d'être une si piètre mère, une si piètre marraine, une si mauvaise personne quand les choses allaient mal, mais qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Que c'était un échec. Elle ne fit une pause que lorsque les larmes qui brouillaient sa vision l'empêchèrent d'écrire correctement et de discerner les mots qu'elle écrivait. Mais elle avait déjà tout dit. Elle avait épuisé tout ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle n'était même pas certaine de se sentir exactement mieux. _J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu auras lu cette lettre, aujourd'hui ou demain. Sache que je t'aime, que je vous aime tous les deux, et qu'il n'y a pas un jour, une heure sans que je pense à vous. Tu me manques, Remus._

Elle était en train de signer et de cacheter son enveloppe quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux d'un revers de la manche et tourna la tête. Bradley venait d'entrer, l'air interrogatif et vaguement inquiet. Son inquiétude s'accrut quand il vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés.

« Professeure Bishop, une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Non, non, » répondit-elle en lui renvoyant un sourire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je viens d'apprendre pour les heures de retenue. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'est passé mais si vous êtes occupée…

\- Je ne le suis pas. Puis-je vous rejoindre dans votre bureau ? Je vais faire un brin de toilette.

\- Bien sûr. »

Il lui lança un regard légèrement suspicieux et sortit. Elle soupira alors et se leva en regardant sa missive. _Tu me manques vraiment, Remus._


	53. Chapter 53 - Uprising

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre V – Uprising

Elle prit le temps de se changer et de se rafraîchir avant de rejoindre Bradley dans ses quartiers. La porte était ouverte, aussi entra-t-elle sans se poser de questions. Ils étaient en tout point identiques aux siens, si ce n'est que tout semblait beaucoup plus ordonné, rangé que chez elle. _Etonnant, venant d'un jeune homme comme lui._ Il était assis à son bureau et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait tiré non loin de lui. Elle s'exécuta et croisa distraitement les jambes. Elle avait l'esprit définitivement trop occupé pour se concentrer sur une chose en particulier – preuve en était qu'elle ne se posait pas autant de questions qu'elle aurait dû s'en poser dans de telles conditions. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Bradley avait pu apprendre _aussi_ vite ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi il avait l'air si impatient de lui en parler.

« Je ne vous savais pas investie dans la cause sang-mêlé et né-no maj, » dit-il au bout d'un certain temps. « En tout cas pas à ce point.

\- Nous sommes beaucoup plus sensibles à ce genre de… Problèmes en Angleterre que vous ne l'êtes ici, visiblement.

\- Oui, il est difficile d'être moins sensible à la question qu'ici. »

Sa voix était un peu aigre, comme s'il regrettait la situation. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée s'il était de sang-pur ou non – à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette information puisse être importante. Elle-même n'avait jamais eu à préciser son hérédité, son nom le faisait pour elle… Ou pas, d'ailleurs, à l'époque où elle était encore Eva. Mais la question ne s'était jamais posée. _Je ne vois aucune raison qu'elle se pose, d'ailleurs,_ songea-t-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si le jeune homme approuvait ou désapprouvait sa décision. Etant donné l'attitude de la directrice, elle aurait eu tendance à penser que l'équipe enseignante la suivait dans son absolu désintérêt de la question – mais il n'aurait pas été si aigre, si ça n'avait été que ça. De deux choses l'une : soit il regrettait que la question ne soit pas plus abordée d'un point de vue répressif… Soit il regrettait qu'elle ne le soit pas d'un point de vue laudatif. _Je le vois mal encourager les discriminations._ Mais sa vision était sans doute partiellement biaisée par la jeunesse du personnage. Elle n'imaginait pas que l'on puisse encore avoir ce genre d'idées à son âge, après ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort. Après tout, la plupart des Mangemorts avaient au moins la trentaine… N'est-ce pas ?

« J'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre, Bradley, » risqua-t-elle. « Désapprouvez-vous la punition ?

\- Je me suis toujours demandé quel intérêt pouvait avoir Poudlard à envoyer un de ses professeurs ici. » Il ne répondit pas, visiblement peu enclin à la discussion. « Que venez-vous faire ici, Meera ?

\- Je participe à un échange. L'idée est de pouvoir envoyer une partie de nos étudiants chez vous et d'en recevoir d'autres en retour. Une expérience…

\- Je ne vous crois pas. »

Elle cilla, plus surprise qu'agacée. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle plissa les yeux et secoua lentement la tête. _Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?_ Il était tendu, presque crispé, et paraissait sur le point de sauter de sa chaise pour littéralement pêter un plomb. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs, mais seulement pour faire les cent pas. Elle le suivit du regard, à l'affut, sa main proche de sa baguette. Elle espérait très sicnèrement ne pas avoir à en faire usage, mais il était hors de question qu'elle reproduise la même erreur qu'avec Croupton Junior – cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas laisser la situation s'installer.

Quelle que soit cette foutue situation, d'ailleurs. Bradley avait toujours été distant mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la timidité ou du fait qu'elle était un élément nouveau. Visiblement la méfiance allait beaucoup plus loin. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour éveiller ses soupçons ?_ Mise à part les retenues, elle avait fait son maximum pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Elle s'était contentée de donner ses cours, de poser le moins de questions possible.

« Et qu'est ce que je fais, selon vous ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais vous cachez quelque chose, et ça j'en suis certain.

\- Bradley, » tenta-t-elle en soupirant. « Si ces retenues vous ont choqué, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas la politique de votre établissement. Je n'insisterai plus sur ce point.

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. »

Elle était maintenant complètement perdue et avait beau tenter par tous les moyens de comprendre ce qu'il avait déduit des quelques faux pas qu'elle avait pu faire, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu en dehors de ces fichues retenues. _Est-ce qu'il me prend pour un Mangemort sous couverture ?_ Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle venait de faire un scandale pour trois gamins et une mauvaise plaisanterie. _Personne_ d'affilié aux Mangemorts ne ferait une chose pareille, à part… Quelqu'un d'intelligent qui voudrait faire bonne impression.

C'était tordu, mais Bradley ne lui paraissait pas être en état d'avoir une réflexion logique. Elle soupira et secoua la tête, désormais plus inquiète à l'idée qu'il ne répande des inepties qu'à celle d'être découverte. Il était si loin de la vérité que ç'en aurait été drôle si elle n'avait pas été si directement concernée. Parmi ses multiples talents plus ou moins utiles, elle avait visiblement celui de placer ses contemporains dans une confusion telle qu'ils finissaient par la prendre pour l'exact opposé de ce qu'elle était en réalité.

« Très bien, dites-moi ce que vous pensez que je suis.

\- Pour que vous alliez prévenir Dorcas ? » Il éclata d'un rire froid. « Bien sûr que non.

\- Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, vous vous basez sur… Sur quoi, exactement, pour me rendre coupable d'un crime si grave que vous n'acceptez même pas de me le dévoiler ?

\- Le scandale que vous avez fait, » dit-il, momentanément calmé. « Ça, ça n'a aucun sens. A part pour quelqu'un qui voudrait dissimuler quelque chose. »

 _Tout juste._ Elle secoua lentement la tête et chercha ses mots, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui retirer cette idée de la tête. Comme d'habitude, en voulant faire pour le mieux elle avait absolument tout gâché. La routine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et détourna le regard sur son bureau. Des papiers le jonchaient, quelques notes prises sur un quelconque livre et des listes de noms. Ses élèves, sans doute.

« Je ne pensais pas que dénoncer une plaisanterie d'aussi mauvais goût allait provoquer ce genre de réaction. Je m'en serais abstenue et je me serais contentée de les coller.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire, que des élèves fassent ce genre de plaisanterie ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez directement concernée, vous êtes de sang-pur, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Oui, mais… » Elle tiqua et fronça les sourcils. « Attendez, comment vous savez que je suis de sang-pur ? Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit.

\- C'est écrit sur votre dossier, je n'ai fait que le lire. »

Elle cilla, une énième fois. Elle avait l'impression d'aller de Charybde en Scylla, que chaque nouvelle découverte sur le fonctionnement de l'école rimait avec un nouveau non-sens complet. Elle n'avait jamais mis le nez dans les dossiers des enseignants de Poudlard – elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il existe le moindre dossier, mais elle était absolument certaine que si c'était le cas, l'hérédité de l'enseignant n'entrait pas en compte. Du moins, plus depuis que Dumbledore dirigeait l'école… C'était à espérer.

Surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais donné cette information et qu'elle ne s'était pas concertée avec lui sur le fait de savoir si elle devait se faire passer pour tel ou tel type de… _Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'imagine ça._ Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle aurait aimé lui dire à quel point il se trompait, mais c'était exclu. A défaut, elle devait gagner du temps. Autant de temps que possible. L'Institut était grand – elle pourrait toujours le fuir. _Même si nos salles sont pour ainsi dire collées l'une à l'autre._ Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge la plus proche et se leva. Il l'imita, l'air de vouloir l'empêcher de sortir.

« Bradley, écoutez-moi, » dit-elle en levant les mains, l'air pacifique. « L'heure tourne, je dois donner un cours.

\- Vous pensez que c'est suffisant pour vous enfuir ?

\- Je pense que c'est suffisant pour nous enfuir tous les deux. Vous avez peut-être des doutes sur moi, mais je doute que vous souhaitiez que d'autres professeurs aient des doutes sur vous parce que vous ratez des cours.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non. » Elle secoua la tête, lasse de la tournure des évènements. « C'est une constatation. Vous connaissez vos collègues mieux que moi. »

Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux, et resta debout près d'elle. Il n'était pas très grand – à peine quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle, et il n'était pas non plus très fort. Mais sa baguette était à portée de main, et les muscles étaient bien inutiles quand il était question de magie. Elle baissa doucement les bras et s'approcha de la porte. Il la regarda faire en silence. Il se rendait. Et la laissait faire.

« Ce n'est que partie remise, » prévint-il cependant. « Même si vous tentez de m'éviter, je…

\- C'est vous qui me menacez, maintenant. Vous serez déçu.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons. »

Il lui indiqua la porte et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, faisant désormais comme si elle n'existait plus. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit alors pour retourner dans sa salle. Ses élèves attendaient déjà devant la porte. Elle se mit alors à sourire, l'air de rien, et les fit entrer. Elle les laissa former leurs groupes habituels et les laissa travailler, intervenant de temps à autre pour éviter les catastrophes.

A les regarder travailler sans même échanger un seul regard avec les autres groupes, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans les jardins. La séparation sang-pur/tout le reste ne semblait choquer personne, mais elle se refusait à penser que les groupes qui s'étaient formés reposaient sur un tel critère. Mais après tout…

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'une partie des élèves l'observaient avec une curiosité mêlée de suspicion – le même air que Bradley, en vérité. Elle ne le réalisa que lorsque, assise près d'un groupe pour corriger leur potion, elle sentit peser sur sa nuque le poids de leurs regards. Elle releva alors la tête et haussa un sourcil. Ils se remirent à fixer leur chaudron en silence. _J'ai l'impression de retourner à Poudlard, à l'époque où James et Sirius étaient absents._ Elle était la cible de tous les regards tout le monde se doutait que leur absence conjointe rimait avec une farce à venir.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas question de farce. Il était question d'une réaction que personne ne semblait comprendre… Chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre. Un gigantesque quiproquo qui faisait peser sur sa salle une lourde chape de plomb. Une omerta. Et il fallut bien crever l'abcès, avant que l'ambiance vire au cauchemar.

« Bon, j'imagine qu'il faut que je vous en parle à vous aussi, » soupira-t-elle à la fin du cours. « Je ne veux pas que vous vous imaginiez que je donne des retenues à tour de bras. J'ai simplement… Réagi un peu violemment à une plaisanterie à laquelle je ne suis pas habituée.

\- Professeure ? » demanda une élève au fond de la salle. Elle lui fit signe de parler. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez mis ces retenues ?

\- Parce que ce genre de blague ne me fait pas rire. De là d'où je viens, des gens sont morts en partie parce qu'on pouvait harceler des élèves à cause de leur hérédité.

\- C'est ridicule, » intervint un autre élève d'un autre groupe. « Nous faisons ces blagues depuis des années, c'est… Une sorte de bizutage.

\- Je l'ai bien compris. Juste une question, pourquoi le faites-vous ? »

Sa voix était volontairement très douce, très calme. Elle ne cherchait pas la confrontation, elle voulait comprendre. Elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de cet établissement par la force – la preuve, avec la réaction de Dorcas et de Bradley. Si l'une lui reprochait ses bonnes intentions exacerbées et ses vieilles habitudes anglaises, l'autre arrivait à la prendre pour une Mangemort. _Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse me prendre pour… Ça._ Dans d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait hurlé qu'elle n'était pas un monstre et qu'elle se battait justement contre eux. Mais elle avait promis à Dumbledore de rester incognito. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait bien faire, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout remettre en cause par fierté. Ou par tristesse qu'un jeune homme qu'elle avait cru pouvoir devenir un ami la prenne pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Sa question laissa planer un silence hésitant sur la classe. Ils s'observèrent tous, pour la première fois, au sein des groupes mais aussi et surtout entre groupes. Comme si aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment de réponse. Les étudiants s'agitèrent, surtout ceux appartenant aux classes Danvers et Fairfield. L'un d'eux leva finalement la main elle l'interrogea.

« La loi Rappaport interdit aux magiciens les contacts prolongés avec les No-maj, » dit-il. _Il parle comme un politicien. Ou un avocat._ « L'existence de nés No-maj ou de sang-mêlé est donc une infraction à la loi.

\- Je ne crois pas que cette loi soit encore appliquée aussi strictement, cela dit. Considères-tu donc que les nés No-maj ou de sang-mêlé méritent d'être mis de côté ?

\- Eh bien… C'est ce que la loi dit. Et ce que nous faisons depuis des siècles.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc si depuis des siècles ma famille, disons, jetaient tous les individus blonds par la fenêtre, » rétorqua-t-elle en indiquant sa couleur de cheveux. « Et que cette pratique était soutenue par la loi, cela la rendrait donc juste ? »

La gêne s'empara d'une partie des groupes. Les autres l'écoutaient, les yeux presque écarquillés. _J'avais raison,_ regretta-t-elle. Les groupes étaient formés en fonction du sang de leur membre elle commençait même à croire que c'était aussi le cas des classes, puisque tous ceux qui n'avaient pas ostensiblement baissé les yeux appartenaient à la classe Danvers. La classe supposément généraliste. La fourre-tout qu'elle avait imaginée.

« Je ne vous demande pas de réponse, » reprit-elle. « Je vous demande juste d'y réfléchir un peu. Pouvons-nous considérer ce problème comme réglé ? » Elle attendit qu'ils hochent la tête et sourit. « Tant mieux. Pour la prochaine fois, préparez-vous à un contrôle de connaissance. Rien d'impossible, vingt minutes en début de cours pour m'assurer que tout va bien. »

Elle retint un soupir de soulagement quand la réaction quasi-unanime de la classe fut de râler et de ranger ses affaires. Elle ne perdit pas son sourire et attendit qu'il soit sorti pour se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil, brusquement épuisée. Et mortifiée par ce qui apparaissait brusquement évident. Elle avait été envoyée à l'Institut de Salem pour établir un partenariat durable avec Poudlard, éventuellement pour trouver des alliés potentiels durant une guerre chaque jour un peu plus réelle. Dumbledore l'avait envoyée parlementer avec Dorcas. Naïvement, elle s'était imaginée que les deux directeurs partageaient à peu près les mêmes opinions, et qu'elle n'avait qu'à discuter avec elle pour sceller un accord.

Jamais elle n'avait même imaginé que Dumbledore l'avait envoyée dans une école où, sous couvert d'une volonté de laisser les étudiants choisir pour eux-mêmes, on avait laissé se mettre en place un véritable système ségrégatoire, voire hiérarchique entre _types de sang._ Type de sang, est-ce que c'était seulement possible d'utiliser une telle expression ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, ce n'était même pas comme s'il l'avait envoyée en mission suicide uniquement pour l'éloigner – elle était supposée partir avant même que Sirius ne… _Ne meure, autant le dire clairement._ Comment avait-elle pu sincèrement croire, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, que les choses seraient faciles ? Elles ne l'avaient jamais été. _Elles ne le seront jamais._

« Professeure ? » entendit-elle alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. « Est-ce qu'on peut vous déranger ?

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, j'étais juste… Distraite. Entrez, entrez. » Elle fit signe à la jeune fille qui parlait et à son ami de venir s'asseoir. « Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

\- Non, c'est… A propos de ce que vous disiez. »

Elle acquiesça et se redressa un peu. Ils faisaient parti de la classe Danvers, à en juger par l'écusson sur leur veste – ils étaient donc très probablement né-moldus ou de sang mêlé. Ce qui expliquait l'air à la fois volontaire et un peu inquiet qu'ils arboraient tous les deux. Elle les encouragea du regard à continuer. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que le jeune homme, enhardi par le silence de sa professeure, reprenne à la place de son amie.

« Comment c'est, chez vous ? Est-ce que vous faites la différence entre les étudiants en fonction de leur hérédité ?

\- Non, » répondit-elle immédiatement, comme piquée au vif. Elle soupira cependant, et secoua la tête. « Du moins pas en théorie. Nous avons connu des temps très sombres, peu avant votre naissance à tous les deux, et nous tentons depuis de nous battre contre une telle ségrégation.

\- C'est tellement automatique, ici. C'est… Normal, vous voyez ? Est-ce que vous pensez que ça pourrait changer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous voulez que ça change ? »

 _Je commence à parler comme Dumbledore,_ réalisa-t-elle. Répondre à des questions par des questions, pour ne pas donner son avis et laisser son interlocuteur décider. Elle s'était toujours doutée qu'il y avait une stratégie quelconque derrière, mais elle était bien forcée d'admettre qu'effectivement, elle était utile. Et efficace, étant donné le trouble qui avait envahi l'atmosphère. Elle était en train de motiver une rébellion sans même le vouloir. Et dire que Dorcas avait parlé de faire profil bas. _Raté._ Bradley n'allait jamais la laisser s'en sortir. Elle rejeta l'idée. Une chose à la fois. Les élèves, et éventuellement son névrosé de collègue.

« Il y a quelques nés No-Maj et sang-mêlés dans les classes Andover et Fairfields, » dit la jeune fille, pensant sans doute donner un contre-exemple. « Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence ?

\- Oui mais ils descendent toujours d'une grande lignée. Regarde Victor, sa mère est peut-être une No-Maj, mais son père siège au Congrès Magique.

\- Oui mais… » Elle détourna les yeux. « Vous, madame, vous êtes quoi ? »

Elle resta figée, interdite. Bradley savait qu'elle était de sang-pure. Dorcas aussi. Ceux qui avaient eu accès, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à son dossier le savaient aussi. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment mentir à ses élèves et leur dire que non, son sang n'était pas pur ? Quelle valeur aurait ses discours sur l'égalité si elle n'était pas elle-même de leur côté ? Son silence ne parut pas déranger les deux élèves qui, eux-mêmes distraits par leurs propres dilemmes intérieurs, ne la regardaient même plus vraiment.

Elle détestait mentir. Elle l'avait répéter, pratiquement hurlé à corps et à cris l'an passé, en avait fait un étendard pendant des années. Retrouver Harry lui avait lentement fait comprendre que protéger quelqu'un pouvait parfois signifier lui cacher une partie de la vérité. Désormais il lui paraissait d'autant plus difficile de condamner des actes qu'elle avait exécrés toute sa vie. De condamner Dumbledore lui-même, alors même qu'elle avait passé sa jeunesse et ces dernières années à se placer en opposition frontale avec lui. _Remus ne me croira jamais._ Encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'il lui réponde un jour. Elle se promit d'aller déposer sa lettre dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec cet aparté. Quelque part, aider ces gamins c'était un peu comme faire acte de rédemption faire ce que d'autres avaient fait avant elle, à l'époque de James, de Lily… A son époque à elle aussi, mais qui lui semblait si lointaine qu'elle n'était plus certaine de l'avoir jamais vécue. Elle était une enfant, à l'époque. _Rien ne dit que je n'en sois plus une, d'ailleurs._

« Ce n'est pas important, » tenta-t-elle cependant. « Je n'ai fait que vous parler de chez moi. Rien de plus.

\- Oui mais… Comment vous pouvez savoir ce que ça fait, si vous n'êtes pas comme nous ?

\- Je le sais. » Elle repensa à Remus, à ce qu'il avait subi, à Lily, aux autres. « Je suis comme vous, mais ce n'est pas important. Vous devriez retourner en cours avant que vos professeurs ne vous marquent en retard. Et pas d'imprudence.

\- On va essayer d'en parler aux autres, de leur dire ce que vous nous avez dit !

\- Faites attention. Je ne suis pas certaine que ces idées plaisent à tout le monde alors… Faites vous discrets. Et dites leur de ne pas évoquer le sujet avec leurs professeurs. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et se levèrent. Si une partie de son esprit craignait que ses discours égalitaires n'entravent la réussite de ces deux élèves et de ceux qu'ils parviendraient à convaincre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à la mine illuminée des deux amis lorsqu'ils sortirent de sa petite salle. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes en rangeant ses papiers et les quelques copies qu'elle avait déjà ramassées et récupéra la lettre de Remus dans sa chambre. Elle la dissimula dans les plis de sa robe et se leva pour retourner, encore une fois, à la volière. Les cours avaient repris, de sorte qu'il n'y avait que très peu de monde dans les couloirs et dans les allées du jardin. Elle se hâta donc d'aller fixer sa lettre sur la patte de la première chouette et de lui ordonner de se rendre au 12, square Grimmaurd. Prononcer tout haut l'adresse de son chez-elle lui arracha une grimace, mais elle ne prit guère le temps de s'y habituer puisqu'elle redescendit dans sa salle à l'instant même où l'oiseau se fut envolé.

 _Je dois éviter Bradley. Au maximum._ Tant que tout ceci ne serait pas réglé et tant qu'elle n'avait pas plus de nouvelles de Dumbledore, elle ne devait pas plus s'afficher qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Quant à Dorcas, eh bien… Elle trouverait un moyen de lui faire accepter le partenariat qu'elle était venue défendre. Elle avait encore le temps. Dehors, les arbres commençaient à jaunir et leurs feuilles commençaient à tomber. Noël n'était pas encore là, mais Halloween pointait le bout de son nez. A peine une semaine et les citrouilles auraient recouverts les murs. _Dans deux semaines, c'est l'anniversaire de Sirius._ Son frère. Le fantôme de son frère. Et une semaine après, ce serait celui de sa fille. Ce n'était pas humain, d'enchaîner un deuil et une fête. Elle n'en aurait pas été capable, si elle avait été à la maison. Même faire semblant aurait été trop dur. Mais elle était capable de lui envoyer un cadeau, même si ce cadeau serait sans doute plus important pour Remus que pour elle. Elle secoua la tête et sortit les chaudrons et les ingrédients du prochain cours. En espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à ravoir le même discours. Mais ces élèves là étaient plus jeunes, probablement moins conscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. _Ils ont bien de la chance._


	54. Chapter 54 - Everything has changed

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre VI – Everything has changed...

A mesure qu'Halloween approchait, et comme chaque année depuis les évènements funestes de Godric's Hollow, Vega se retrouva progressivement plongée dans une mélancolie profonde. Elle n'était pas exactement douloureuse ce n'était pas la folie furieuse dans laquelle elle avait sombré après la mort de Sirius. Non, elle y était habituée même si les deux années précédentes avaient été moins tristes grâce à Harry et Remus. Mais cette année, elle était seule face à toutes ces citrouilles, ces chauves-souris magiques qui s'enfuyaient dés que l'on s'en approchait trop près et au milieu de la joie ambiante et tous les automatismes de sa décennie de solitude revenaient.

Un soir où cette mélancolie devint plus pesante qu'un autre, la veille d'Halloween, elle était dans sa chambre, tournant et retournant dans son lit. Tant de choses se mêlaient dans son esprit : la réponse encore inexistante de Remus, sa fille, la mort de James et Lily, Harry seul à Poudlard, toute le bourbier dans lequel elle était empêtrée… Elle saisit alors rageusement sa baguette et ralluma toutes les lumières. Il était inutile qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle essaye de dormir si c'était pour passer une nuit blanche. Encore groggie, elle passa une main sur son visage et laissa son regard traîner sur les meubles qui l'entouraient. Tout était encore terriblement anonyme, alors même que ses quartiers à Poudlard avaient toujours brillés par leur décoration surchargée. Elle sourit en y repensant, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur l'armoire dans laquelle elle avait fourré son sac de voyage. Il y avait encore une chose qu'elle n'avait déballée, et elle n'y avait pas retouché depuis son arrivée.

Comme magnétisée, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et sortit la boîte de la valise. Elle se rassit sur son lit et l'ouvrit. Les cadres photos étaient là, rangés les uns près des autres, callés contre son album. Elle saisit le premier et le posa sur sa table de nuit, comme à l'époque où elle réintégrait ses appartements, à Poudlard. Ils étaient si anciens que le bois commençait à craqueller mais les photos, elles, se mouvaient toujours aussi bien. Les sourires étaient toujours aussi vivaces. Quand elle eut terminé de les disposer, il en restait cependant un, plus récent. Plus coloré.

Une photo prise à Noël par Tonks, sur laquelle figurait la famille Black au grand complet. Elle, debout près de Remus, sa main entoura sa taille et son bras libre tenant leur fille assoupie contre lui. Sirius, les mains posées sur les épaules d'un Harry souriant. Ils avaient tous l'air si heureux. Comme si rien ne pouvait arriver de plus terrible que ce qu'ils avaient déjà tous subis. Elle-même fixait l'objectif avec une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. _Je ne me ressemble pas,_ songea-t-elle. Et pourtant c'était peut-être la seule photo sur laquelle elle était vraiment elle depuis de longues années. Elle l'effleura, toucha du bout du doigt le visage de Remus, avant de tourner les yeux vers Sirius qui, lui, arborait toujours cet éternel air crâne et arrogant qui le rendait plus jeune. Plus beau, aussi. _Plus lui._ Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant qu'il avait râlé jusqu'à ce que la photo soit prise, s'était moqué d'elle quand elle s'était enquise de l'état de ses cheveux, avait littéralement harcellé Remus pour pouvoir habiller sa nièce en Mère Noël et s'était finalement plié à l'exercice avec une fausse mauvaise volonté presque criarde. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle n'eut pas envie de pleurer en pensant à son frère. Elle avait envie de rire. Bien sûr, il lui manquait et, bien sûr, elle ne parviendrait jamais à outrepasser sa mort. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de le pleurer, parce que Sirius détestait les larmes. _Il m'aurait tuée s'il avait été là pour me voir exploser en vol._ De ça elle n'avait pas le moindre doute.

Et observer ce spectacle, ces quelques secondes de vie pendant lesquelles il lui semblait que tout était parfait la rassura et l'apaisa. Lorsqu'elle posa le cadre auprès des autres, leur danse lente et répétitive et la manière dont les visages s'y ressemblaient sans jamais vraiment être les mêmes lui rappela que le temps avait passé, et passerait. Que Godric's Hollow, la mort de Sirius, tout cela passerait et qu'il ne resterait plus que les beaux souvenirs. Les rires, les naissances, les accolades. _Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas vu avant de partir ?_ Sa mission lui semblait vouée à l'échec, sa famille lui manquait et, plus que tout, elle voulait serrer Remus dans ses bras et s'excuser de tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, qu'elle lui faisait toujours. _Mais il ne répond pas._ Mais il ne répondait pas, non.

Elle se laissa bercer un long moment par le lent ballet des photos, se perdit dans la contemplation de James, de Lily, de son frère. Du premier Ordre et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, s'endormit enfin. Personne ne vint la réveiller ou la tirer de son sommeil Halloween était un jour férié. Dehors, des éclats de rire et de voix se faisaient déjà entendre et elle se prépara aux rythmes de ces derniers. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa salle, ce fut pour trouver l'Institut paré d'orange et de noir et pour éviter de justesse un fantôme qui zizaguait entre les élèves. Il était loin, le temps où le seul sujet que tous avaient aux lèvres était elle : les retenues étaient terminées depuis longtemps, les élèves avaient repris le cours de leur petite vie… Même si elle voyait bien que quelque chose avait changé chez les Danvers et certains autres. Quand ils étaient en cours avec elle, ils levaient plus la main, souriaient plus, parlaient plus. Ils avaient trouvé en elle une alliée, à défaut d'en avoir d'autres. Certains professeurs s'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés d'elle et paraissaient beaucoup plus amicaux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. D'autres lui adressaient à peine un regard. Elle s'était faite, comme souvent, autant d'ennemis que d'amis et, comme toujours, les choses allaient aussi bien que mal.

Elle profita de l'effervescence générale pour se rendre à la volière, comme à peu près tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait envoyé sa lettre à Remus. Et, comme d'habitude, elle n'y trouva rien. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, refusant de se laisser abattre et préférant lui octroyer le bénéfice des communications ralenties par Voldemort, même si Andromeda, elle, trouvait toujours le moyen de lui répondre rapidement. Elle évita un groupe d'étudiants dissimulés sous des draps blancs et regagna ses quartiers. Eviter Bradley s'avérait être un sport compliqué, tant que le jeune professeur était à la fois partout et nulle part. Elle ne participait pas aux réjouissances parce qu'elle savait que lui en était, mais avait finalement accepté de se rendre au repas de fête organisé le soir-même.

Et en vérite, Halloween passa presque vite. Elle occupa sa journée à corriger des copies, et ses soirées à relire les lettres d'Andromeda et, surtout, de Dumbledore. Rien ne transparaissait, dans ses lettres, de la réelle difficulté de son entreprise… Si ce n'est une impression générale de « débrouille-toi ma fille ». Elle se demandait comment Remus aurait géré la situation. Bien mieux qu'elle, sans doute – peut-être même qu'il serait déjà rentré avec un accord en poche. Mais ce n'était pas une découverte que de leur couple, il était le meilleur.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte que les jours suivants étaient passés, quand elle se réveilla le matin du 3 novembre sans vraiment réaliser que c'était bien l'anniversaire de son frère. Elle s'en rendit compte en jetant un œil à son agenda – et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce poids, dans son cœur, qui ne la quitta guère toute la journée. Elle ne jeta d'ailleurs qu'un coup d'œil distrait à la volière et resta terriblement distante pendant ses cours. Ses élèves durent mettre cet état sur le compte de la fatigue puisque l'un d'eux s'enquit de son sommeil. Elle lui sourit et le remercia de son inquiétude. _Mais je vais bien, ce n'est rien._

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur. Elle avait déjà repéré un endroit que son frère aurait adoré, s'il avait été élève ici. Derrière le terrain de Quidditch, il y avait une petite parcelle de forêt dans laquelle une partie des arbres avait été abattus par une quelconque tempête, de sorte que plusieurs troncs étaient tombés les uns sur les autres formant une sorte de cabane végétale. Elle s'y rendit à la lueur de sa baguette – baguette presque inutile étant donné que brillait au dessus de sa tête une lune pleine. _Courage, Remus,_ songea-t-elle. Un soir comme celui-là, ils auraient tous été dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle résista à l'envie de se changer en chouette et s'assit face à l'amas de bois quand elle le trouva, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Agitant doucement sa baguette, elle réunit des brindilles, des feuilles pour créer une petite figurine figurant son gros chien de frère en pleine course. Près de lui, elle créa un cerf portant sur ses bois une petite chouette, un loup. Quand elle en arriva au rat, son cœur se serra et elle le détruisait d'un coup de pied. _Non._

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, Patmol, » chuchota-t-elle comme pour elle-même. « Mais c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Joyeux anniversaire. Tu aurais eu 38 ans. Tu te serais fait vieux. » Elle sourit doucement. « Tu me manques. Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas su te protéger, même si ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Mais je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je détruis tout ce que je touche, je crois. »

Elle sentit une petite larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne l'essuya pas. Elle avait le droit de pleurer – elle n'avait juste pas le droit de se laisser noyer sous les larmes. Elle garda le sourire, cependant, et effleura la petite figurine du bout des doigts, de peur de la briser.

« De nous cinq, il n'y a plus que Remus et moi. Et Peter. Comment est-ce possible ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Comment Peter a pu te survivre, survivre à James ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Mais ça n'en a jamais eu, je crois. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien, avec Cornedrue. Passe lui le bonjour et prends soin de toi. Tu as le droit de te reposer, maintenant. » Elle déglutit et essuya enfin ses yeux. « Je t'aime, Sirius. Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit. Tu me manques. »

Elle resta assise, sans bouger, devant ses petites figurines, à espérer une réponse, un signe. Rien ne vint. Elle soupira et allait se relever quand elle entendit des branches craquer derrière elle. Elle se figea et tourna la tête. Une silhouette s'approchait d'elle. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et sortit sa baguette, la pointa dans la direction de la silhouette. Elle s'arrêta. Elle entrevit une baguette. Elle leva la sienne. _Expelliarmus !_ La baguette vola. La silhouette leva les bras.

Elle s'approcha alors, prête à lancer un autre sortilège. A mesure qu'elle s'approchait, elle distingua des jambes, un corps. _Un homme._ Et quand elle fut plus près encore, elle reconnut l'homme en question. Elle cilla, sans baisser sa baguette.

« Bradley ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je vous aie suivie, » lâcha-t-il sans emphase. « Je croyais que vous prépariez quelque chose.

\- Ah, oui, pardon, j'ai oublié d'appeler mes amis Mangemorts. » Sa voix était aigre, volontairement insultante. « Ils doivent être… Oh, dans les dortoirs je pense ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

\- Moi non plus. Pas du tout, même. »

Elle le contourna pour aller récupérer sa baguette et la glisser dans sa poche sans le quitter des yeux. Ils brillaient avec une frustration mal contenue. _Mauvais duelliste, de toute évidence,_ songea-t-elle. La guerre l'avait formée et elle avait passé sa jeunesse à ensorceler à peu près tout ce qui passait à portée de baguette. Son frère s'était assuré qu'elle serait capable de se défendre face à… Eh bien, tous les ennemis qu'ils pouvaient se faire, Rogue en tête de liste.

Elle le tint toujours en joue, absolument certaine que s'il récupérait l'usage de sa baguette, il en ferait usage, que ce soit pour tenter de la maîtriser ou pour prévenir tous les autres. Et elle ne tenait pas à réveiller la totalité de l'école pour un quiproquo aussi inepte. _Il ne se calmera pas si je continue à le menacer,_ réalisa-t-elle. Elle baissa donc lentement sa baguette, toujours tendue.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, cette fois ? Vous vous figurez que j'étais en train de communiquer avec Voldemort ?

\- Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment, » lâcha-t-il presque violemment. « Vous ne me trompez pas.

\- Allons bon. Et qui suis-je, exactement ?

\- Vega Cassiopeia Black, sœur du Mangemort Sirius Black. »

Elle releva immédiatement sa baguette, un sort au bord des lèvres. Qu'il soit parvenu à mettre la main sur son identité, passe encore même si c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Mais qu'il ose s'aventurer aussi loin dans sa vie privée ? Emettre ce genre d'accusations ? Elle s'avança et posa sa baguette au creux de sa gorge, sous sa pomme d'Adam. Le moindre sortilège le laisserait groggy, s'il ne le tuait tout simplement pas. Et il fallut qu'elle se rappelle de l'importance de sa présence ici pour ne pas se débarrasser de lui définitivement. _Et aussi du fait que je ne veux pas qu'on devenir la meurtrière qu'il me soupçonne d'être._

« Comment le savez-vous ? Qui vous l'a dit ? » Devant son silence, elle appuya encore un peu plus fort sur sa gorge. « Répondez !

\- Personne. Je l'ai… Je l'ai lu.

\- Où ? Ce n'est pas sur mon dossier, Dorcas s'en est assurée.

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de votre dossier. J'ai… Trouvé ça. »

Il s'écarta légèrement, juste assez pour sortir de sa veste un morceau de parchemin. _Du parchemin._ Ça venait de chez elle. Elle entrevit un cachet bleu à la lumière de sa baguette et son cœur fit un bond. Elle utilisait de la cire bleue, au 12 square Grimmaurd, pour se différencier des cachets rouges de Poudlard et du Ministère. Elle résista à l'envie de lui arracha le bout de parchemin des mains et le regarda l'ouvrir. Il le parcourait des yeux. _C'est à moi !_ hurlait-elle intérieurement. Combien de fois avait-il lu et relu ces mots pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien tout compris ? Depuis combien de temps gardait-il cette missive ? _Depuis combien de temps m'a-t-il répondu ?_

Quand il releva les yeux vers elle, elle vit son regard changer. De la frustration frisant la fureur, il était passé à une colère moins violente, presque… Presque compatissante, quelque part. Son cœur se serra encore plus en imaginant ce qui pouvait bien être écrit sur cette page. Elle devinait l'écriture fine de Remus, se figurait la rondeur de ses lettres, les quelques tâches qu'il laissait toujours quand il mettait du temps à écrire.

« Vous m'avez volé mon courrier, » grogna-t-elle, menaçante. « Comment avez-vous osé ?

\- Je devais savoir qui vous étiez. C'est à vous qu'il faudrait poser la question comment osez-vous venir ici et vous jouer d'élèves qui ne veulent qu'être égaux à ceux qui ont le bon sens d'être nés de deux parents sorciers ?!

\- Vous avez lu mon courrier, vous avez violé mon intimité et vous n'êtes toujours pas foutu de comprendre quoique ce soit. Je suis envoyée par le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. » Elle fixait désormais le parchemin entre ses doigts. « Je n'ai _jamais_ été affiliée aux Mangemorts, pas plus que Sirius Orion Black, mon frère. Ayez au moins le courage de prononcer son nom. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il joua encore un peu avec la lettre, avant de la lui tendre. Elle la saisit brusquement et ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. _C'est l'écriture de Remus._ Son cœur se souleva, encore une fois, et un minuscule sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il lui avait répondu. Il lui avait répondu ! Elle dut faire preuve de toute la patience du monde pour ne pas la lire, cette lettre, et la glisser sans une de ses poches. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, pas maintenant. Elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez et la discussion était loin d'être terminée. La manière dont il l'observait suffisait à exprimer son trouble et les doutes qui l'envahissaient sans doute depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait dû attendre le moment propice pour la mettre au pied du mur, sans se douter qu'à ce jeu là, elle était bien meilleure que lui. Visiblement, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il le savait pas.

« Alors pourquoi tant de mystères, si vous n'êtes pas un Mangemort ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

\- Justement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ce que je fais ici, abruti, » soupira Vega, excédée. « Et vous êtes en train de tout faire capoter.

\- Moi, je suis en train de tout faire capoter ? Vous vous rendez au moins compte de ce que vous avez lancé, en punissant ces élèves ?

\- Je n'ai rien lancé du tout.

\- Bien sûr que si. A moins d'être aveugle, c'est évident. »

Il baissa alors les bras, qu'il avait gardé levés tout ce temps comme s'il craignait vraiment qu'elle finisse par le tuer. _Te réjouis pas trop vite je me suis pas encore décidée._ Elle soupira et fronça les sourcils. Depuis la dernière discussion avec ses élèves, elle n'avait pas l'impression que les choses s'étaient aggravées. Du moins, personne ne lui en avait parlé et Dorcas n'était pas intervenue. Craintive comme elle l'avait été de croiser Bradley, elle ne s'était cependant plus mêlée aux étudiants et aux autres professeurs. _Je n'aurais pas raté ça, quand même._ Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Elle n'était pas partout, et en ce moment elle était plutôt nulle part qu'où que ce soit.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas, mais les Danvers sont de plus en plus fermés aux autres classes et nous savons tous les deux pourquoi.

\- A ce propos, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que cette classe était celle où on entasse presque systématiquement ceux dont le sang n'est pas exactement pur ?

\- Parce qu'on ne dit pas ce genre de choses, » dit-il comme si c'était évident. « Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez besoin d'autant de temps pour comprendre et que ça se ferait... Comme ça.

\- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu le deviner. Je ne suis pas ici pour repérer tous vos dysfonctionnements et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il y en a beaucoup. »

Il s'assombrit encore un peu plus mais, paradoxalement, il lui parut aussi qu'il s'apaisait un peu. Comme si ses coups de sang le rassuraient – elle n'était vraiment pas une Mangemort. _C'est pas faute de lui avoir dit._ Elle finit par soupirer et ranger sa baguette avec celle de Bradley. Elle la lui rendrait… Peut-être. Pour l'instant elle avait besoin d'être certaine qu'il ne tenterait rien d'idiot. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre. Pas aujourd'hui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la baguette fut éloignée de sa main qu'il se détendit vraiment. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, comme d'habitude quand il se retrouvait à devoir parler avec quelqu'un, et se mit à passer d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Elle aurait pu se sentir un brin coupable de le mettre dans un tel état, mais étant donné les accusations qu'il avait porté sur elle et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la démasquer, elle ne se sentait absolument pas de le plaindre.

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a beaucoup. L'Institut est profondément clivé.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte, oui. Même l'équipe enseignante l'est.

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de le comprendre cela dit. » Son ton était plus fataliste que cynique. Las, en vérité. « Dorcas ferme les yeux sur ce qu'il se passe, en partie parce qu'elle est du bon côté de la barrière mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas un Mangemort, mais vous restez une étrangère. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir vous faire confiance.

\- Vous avez volé mon courrier. Vous l'avez _lu_ , et vous êtes encore vivant. Je trouve que c'est une bonne raison de me faire confiance. »

Son ton, plus aggressif que prévu, parut le déstabiliser encore un peu plus. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et secoua la tête. _Est-ce qu'un jour dans ma vie les choses pourront se passer comme prévu ?_ Son nom était peut-être celui d'une étoile, mais elle n'était visiblement pas sous la coupe d'une bonne étoile ou d'un quelconque corps astral positif.

D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'insister – en tout cas, une partie de son esprit ne voulait pas insister de peur de tomber sur un énième secret et d'enclencher une nouvelle tragédie. Tout ce qu'elle tentait de résoudre finissait, ces derniers temps, par lui exploser dans les mains tôt ou tard Sirius, Croupton Junior, l'Ordre… Harry, dans une certaine mesure, qui ne pouvait guère mieux se porter que loin d'elle. Les meilleurs intentions du monde ne suffisaient pas à tout réparer et elle ne s'en rendait compte qu'après toutes ces tragédies. Alors les secrets de cet Institut déjà bien sombre ? Bradley s'en mordrait les doigts.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous abandonniez tant de choses pour venir ici, » tenta-t-il de s'expliquer. « Pourquoi…

\- Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que j'ai envie de répondre à des questions personnelles ?

\- Non. Non, bien sûr. » Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Très bien. Le… Scandale que vous avez fait à propos des plaisanteries sur les No-Maj, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir voulu le faire mais vous êtes la seule à l'avoir fait. La plupart des professeurs enseignant ici ont passé toutes leurs études entre ces murs et nous sommes habitués à ce genre de comportement. Bien sûr, nous essayons de faire changer les mentalités mais ce sont plus que des habitudes, ce… Racisme est presque institutionnel.

\- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vos lois vous interdisent toute relation avec les Mol… Les No-Majs.

\- C'est ça. Même s'il y a toujours eu une sorte de… Séparation latente entre les sangs-purs et les autres, les choses se sont empirées au fil du temps. Quand je suis revenu ici pour enseigner après quelques années à la grande bibliothèque du Congrès, j'ai à peine reconnu l'Institut. »

Elle sentait à la manière dont il parlait qu'il était vraiment impliqué… Et comprenait mieux sa réaction, après l'affaire des retenues. Il était suspicieux et probablement protecteurs à l'endroit de ses élèves – elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il était de sang-mêlé, ou de parents Moldus, d'ailleurs. Quand il lui lança un regard, elle hocha la tête, attentive. Tout cela ne sentait pas bon. Son peu d'expérience en la matière ne lui laissait que peu d'espoir sur ce qui allait suivre, et la tension qu'elle sentait chez lui n'arrangeait rien à ce pressentiment.

« Les classes Andover et Fairfields n'étaient pas aussi sectaires, à l'époque où j'étais élève, » continua-t-il. « Bien sûr, il n'y a jamais eu beaucoup de sangs mêlés, mais tout de même. J'étais dans une petite classe qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui justement parce qu'elle recrutait indifféremment des sangs-purs ou non.

\- Je vois. Quel rapport avec Dorcas ? Ce serait de sa faute ?

\- Dorcas est devenue directrice peu de temps après la fin de mes études ici. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait volontairement causé tout ça, je pense plutôt qu'elle a laissé faire beaucoup de choses justement parce que la plupart des enseignants appartiennent à de de grandes et anciennes familles du coin.

\- Elle n'a pas semblé être très interventionniste, effectivement, » lâcha-t-elle. « Où voulez vous en venir, Bradley ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. La partie la plus importante de ses _révélations_ n'était pas encore sortie et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la craindre la suite. Patiente, elle attendit cependant qu'il trouve ses mots. Il finit par relever la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je mène ma propre petite enquête depuis mon retour et je crains que la situation ne soit bien plus grave qu'un simple racisme rampant.

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un sympathisant de Voldemort dans l'Institut. »


	55. Chapter 55 - Absolutely nothing changed

**A/N :** Edit 20/10 \- Fausse update pour vous avertir que je ne posterai pas ce week-end (obligation familiale oblige...). A la semaine prochaine !

* * *

 **LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre VII – ... Absolutely nothing changed

« Un sympathisant de Voldemort ? » Elle était restée muette pendant de longues secondes, hébétée. « Comment vous… D'où vous vient cette idée ?

\- Je sais, ça paraît dingue. Mais j'ai entendu des choses, des discussions. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne justement parce que j'étais persuadé que personne ne me croirait.

\- Vous voulez dire que depuis… Des années, un enseignant partisan de Voldemort serait infiltré dans l'école sans que personne ne se soit jamais douté de rien ?

\- Je ne sais pas s'il est vraiment infiltré, mais en substance, oui. C'est facile de dissimuler ce genre d'idée dans un pays où la fracture entre monde magique et non-magique est aussi forte. »

 _Il n'a pas tort,_ songea-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Plus ou volontairement, elle avait quitté l'Angleterre _aussi_ pour s'éloigner de l'Ordre et de Voldemort. Mais plus elle fuyait, plus elle se retrouvait cernée par les Mangemorts, Dumbledore et tout le reste. Elle secoua la tête et se mit à faire les cents pas, quitte à tourner le dos à Bradley. Elle n'était pas encore certaine qu'il ne mentait pas, mais tout ça était beaucoup trop gros pour qu'il puisse tout inventer. Et il n'était pas armé, de toute façon. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après une minute ou deux à piétiner pour essayer de donner du sens à tout ça.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas ignorer une telle énormité – l'avait-il vraiment envoyé au casse-pipe volontairement ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il y avait tellement de choses à faire, tellement de gens à rallier, il n'aurait pas pris le risque de perdre du temps là où personne ne l'écouterait. S'il ne savait pas, devait-elle le prévenir ? Il lui demanderait sans doute de rentrer et de reprendre sa place de femme au foyer-gardienne du secret du 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, c'était exclu. Elle ne rentrerait pas sans avoir une solution pour les élèves nés-moldus ou de sang mêlé de Poudlard. _En tout cas plus maintenant._ Elle en savait beaucoup trop. Elle avait espéré se défaire du poids de tout ce dont elle était responsable à Londres mais c'était peine perdue.

« Vous pensez à qui ?

\- J'ai quelques noms, mais c'est presque du délit de faciès, » parut-il regretter. « Je n'ai rien de concret. Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez, la situation était proche du statuquo.

\- Etant donné la manière dont Dorcas parle de Voldemort, elle ne doit pas être au courant…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit. Elle n'est pas mauvaise ou malveillante. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais je ne suis pas certain que ça change quoique ce soit.

\- Non, en effet. Ceux qui ferment les yeux peuvent faire bien plus de mal que ceux qui agissent. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Dumbledore, à l'époque où Sirius avait été arrêté et au nombre de choses qui auraient changé s'il avait daigné l'écouter. Mais il n'était pas question d'elle ou de Sirius. Tout ça les dépassait largement, à tel point qu'elle ne savait pas même quoi faire ou quoi dire. Bradley ne la quittait pas des yeux et feignait le calme et la décontraction, mais elle voyait, elle sentait la tension qui le crispait. Et elle comprenait tout beaucoup mieux. La distance qu'il maintenait avec tous les autres, la façon qu'il avait d'observer tout et tout le monde, la fausse affabilité qu'il affichait envers à peu près tout le corps enseignant. _Entre personne vivant dans le mensonge, on se comprend._

« Très bien, » lâcha-t-elle. « Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien. Vous n'êtes même pas sensée être au courant.

\- Oui, eh bien c'est un peu tard pour le regretter. » Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. « Réfléchissez à ce que vous pensez possible de faire. Nous ne changerons rien à tout ça cette nuit.

\- Vous avez raison. » Il l'observa un instant avant de se retourner et de passer une main sur sa nuque. « Meera… Vega ?

\- Meera, tant que vous êtes le seul à savoir qui je suis. Et quoi ? »

Il s'avança vers elle. Il était mal à l'aise. Maintenant qu'il était certain qu'elle ne représentait aucune menace et qu'elle n'était pas ici pour quoique ce soit de malveillant, il devait finalement se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ou lui faire. L'accuser, voler son courrier, le lire ? Dans d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait _au moins_ lancer un sort. N'importe lequel, n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'ose jamais recommencer. Elle n'en avait pas envie et n'en avait pas le courage. Etant donné l'ombre qui recouvrait son regard, il se punissait déjà assez tout seul. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et pencha la tête. Elle n'allait pas lui mâcher le travail.

« Je suis désolé. J'avais peur que vous soyez… Enfin, que vous mentiez sur votre identité.

\- Vous n'aviez pas tort.

\- Non, mais je vous voyais déjà envoyée de Voldemort ou… Autre. » Il déglutit. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça.

\- J'aimerais vous dire que ce n'est rien, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ? » Il acquiesça. Elle récupéra alors sa baguette et la lui tendit. « Ne vous avisez plus jamais de me menacer. La prochaine fois je ne me retiendrai pas. »

Il hocha de nouveau la tête et disparut dans la nuit environnante. Elle soupira et passa une main sur son visage, brusquement épuisée. Il lui paraissait que cette nuit serait sa dernière parenthèse de relative insouciance avant de devoir aider Bradley – aider l'Institut tout entier, envers et contre tous. Elle retourna alors près de son tas de bois et récupéra les petites figurines qu'elle avait créées. _Je les envelopperai et les enverrai à Remus pour l'anniversaire de Sirius,_ songea-t-elle en prenant garde à ne pas les abimer.

Et elle rentra à son tour dans ses appartements. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passer des heures dehors, alors qu'elle n'en avait sans doute passé qu'une, peut-être deux, au maximum. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau en soupirant. Voldemort ici. Le monde était en train de virer au désastre le plus complet. Elle aligna ses figurines sur son bureau et récupéra doucement la lettre qu'elle avait rangée dans une de ses poches. Elle la fixa un long moment, le cœur battant, avant de l'ouvrir et de la lire à la lueur de la lune et de la lampe la plus proche.

 _Vega,_

 _Je ne pensais pas que tu m'écrirais, en tout cas pas directement et pas si tôt. Andromeda me donnait de tes nouvelles à chaque nouvelle lettre, même si elle a toujours eu la délicatesse de ne pas me dire qu'elle entretenait une correspondance suivie avec toi. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui dire que j'ai compris depuis le départ que tu te servais d'elle comme d'un intermédiaire. Cette femme vaut de l'or. Finalement, tout n'est pas à jeter, chez les Black._

 _J'ai hésité à te répondre. En fait, j'ai même hésité à lire ta lettre, mais je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit, peu de temps après votre retour, avec Sirius. Tu n'as sans doute pas oublié, mais j'ai besoin de l'écrire, pour m'assurer que c'est vraiment arrivé. Tu m'as dit que si je t'avais écris, tu m'aurais pardonné et tu m'auras attendu. Que si j'avais eu le courage de revenir, tu ne m'aurais pas rejeté. Alors je ne te rejette pas, parce que ce serait injuste de ma part._

 _Merlin sait à quel point j'en ai envie, pourtant. Tu n'avais pas besoin de partir, Vega. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'enfuir comme tu l'as fait, j'aurais pu t'aider. J'aurais essayé. Et je n'aurais pas regretté d'avoir abandonné l'Ordre si tu m'avais demandé de le faire parce que ça a toujours été toi qui comptait le plus. En dehors de toi, rien n'a jamais compté… A part notre fille, évidemment. Mais elle est un peu toi. Elle est même beaucoup toi, aux dires d'Andromeda._

 _Tu sais, j'ai essayé de te comprendre, dans les premiers temps. J'ai même cru que tu reviendrais vite. Et le temps a passé et tu n'es pas revenue. Tu as commencé à échanger des lettres avec Andromeda, avec Dumbledore. Tu étais vivante, tu allais bien, mais tu étais partie. Même si nous deux, ça n'a jamais été simple, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour rendre les choses moins compliquées. On aurait pu traverser ça sans que tu t'en ailles, mais tu n'as pas voulu essayer. Qui suis-je pour te le reprocher ? Moi non plus, je n'ai pas voulu essayer._

 _Je ne vais pas te mentir, Vega, je t'en veux. Je t'en veux énormément. Mais je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir envoyé cette lettre. Pas pour tes excuses – je ne veux pas les entendre. Pas encore, en tout cas. Je te suis reconnaissant parce que tu t'es souvenu, toi aussi, de cette discussion qu'on a eue, et tu t'es rappelé de mes remords. Tu as fait ce que je n'ai pas su faire. Peut-être que ça change tout. Ou peut-être pas._

 _Tu sais, pour être franc je n'ai jamais fait parti des gens qui te pensaient en tout point semblable à Sirius. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que derrière les apparences, vous ne vous ressembliez pas du tout. Mais j'avais tort comme lui tu es incapable de te pardonner tes erreurs, quitte à faire souffrir tous ceux qui t'entourent par la même occasion. Comme lui, tu ne sais pas souffrir sans faire souffrir ceux qui essayent de t'aider. Et comme lui, tu n'as jamais su voir à quel point tu as toujours été aimée. Mais pour ça non plus, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir tu as toujours été ainsi. Il a toujours été ainsi. Il me manque autant qu'à toi, tu sais._

 _Cette lettre est déjà trop longue, je l'arrêterai ici. Je ne sais pas si nous devons correspondre – j'imagine que, comme d'habitude, tu es incognito sous une fausse identité. Mais si tu veux me répondre, fais-le. Avoir de tes nouvelles me rassure sur ton état. Tu te ressembles déjà beaucoup plus qu'à l'époque où tu es partie._

 _Tu me manques aussi. Tu manques à ta fille, même si elle ne sait pas le dire. Tu nous manques à tous, même si personne n'ose vraiment en parler. McGonagall demande souvent de tes nouvelles à Dumbledore. Harry s'inquiète un peu. Beaucoup de choses auront changé quand tu reviendras, mais tu t'y adapteras. Tu t'adaptes toujours. Fais attention à toi, sois plus prudente que d'ordinaire. Ça ne devrait pas être compliqué._

 _RJ Lupin_

Elle lut et relut ces mots en boucle, le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne la rejetait pas. _Il ne me rejette pas !_ Bien sûr, il émanait de ses mots une certaine froideur et, bien sûr, il n'essayait pas de la dissimuler. Mais c'était normal, elle s'attendait à ça. Mais il acceptait de lui répondre, il essayait de la comprendre ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'elle ne le mériterait jamais et, quelque part, ce sentiment la rassura un peu parce que c'était celui qui la poursuivait depuis des années. Elle y était habituée. C'était une rengaine, une chanson un peu routinière mais qui lui rappelait qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement perdue. Et qu'elle ne l'avait pas non plus totalement perdu. Que, quand elle reviendrait, elle trouverait quelqu'un. _S'il ne décide pas que tu n'en vaux pax la peine,_ chuchotait cependant toujours une voix à son oreille. Oui, mais au moins il serait là pour le lui dire. Et elle serait là pour essayer de l'en dissuader.

Si elle avait eu dix ans de moins, elle n'aurait répondu tout de suite elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir l'air d'être à genoux devant lui, même si c'était le cas. Mais elle n'avait plus vingt ans et elle n'avait plus envie de jouer les jeunes filles en fleur. Elle s'attela à lui répondre dans l'instant, le remerciant de lui répondre et de prendre soin de leur fille comme il le faisait. Elle ne s'excusa plus, ne fit pas dans le pathos il saurait qu'elle exagère pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Elle se contenta de lui donner un peu plus de nouvelles d'elle et de l'Institut, sans oser cependant l'impliquer dans tout le complot qui semblait se fomenter autour d'elle. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pour trouver de quoi former une boîte, y plaça les figurines et la lettre et la referma. Elle irait la donner aux hiboux demain, dès que possible. Elle n'avait plus à craindre Bradley, désormais.

Paradoxalement, même si son cœur lui semblait plus léger, son esprit, lui, était sombre et lourd. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne la quittait plus et elle ne put empêcher les questions de se bousculer dans sa tête quand elle eut éteint les lumières et qu'elle se fut couchée. Tout cela avait autant de sens que ça n'en avait pas comment Dorcas avait-elle pu fermer les yeux sur ce genre de choses ? Pire que cela, comment les professeurs avaient-ils pu laisser faire sans s'en rendre compte ? Admettons effectivement qu'il ait toujours eu cette séparation latente entre sang-pur et sang non pur comment est-ce qu'ils avaient tous pu laisser la situation s'envenimer au point de complètement ostraciser une majorité d'élèves au profit d'un petit nombre de privilégiés ?

Bradley semblait sur de lui, et s'il y avait quelque chose dont elle était à peu près certaine, c'est qu'il n'était pas homme à plaisanter avec ce genre de choses. En revanche, ce ne serait pas à eux deux qu'ils parviendraient à convaincre la directrice – elle n'était même certaine qu'il soit possible de lui faire avaler une telle révélation. _Dumbledore m'aurait écoutée, même s'il avait fait semblant de prendre tout cela pour des fadaises,_ songea-t-elle. _Je lui trouve beaucoup trop de qualités ces derniers temps._ Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Si elle suivait sa logique, tous ceux qu'elle fréquentait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum n'étaient pas de sang-pur, ils étaient donc des alliés potentiels, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que mettre toute cette histoire sur le tapis risquait de mettre en péril le fragile équilibre qui maintenant encore l'Institut à peu près droit. Elle en connaissait plus d'un qui préfèrerait garder cet équilibre, même précaire, plutôt que de le sacrifier sur l'autel de… De quoi ? D'une vérité qui, de doute façon, ne changerait fondamentalement rien au fonctionnement de l'Institut ?

 _Peu importe. Si Voldemort a un partisan dans cette école, ce partisan va tout faire pour empêcher Dumbledore de former un partenariat._ Et étant donné que personne ne s'était encore frontalement opposé à elle, elle en déduisait que ce partisan ne l'avait pas reconnue. Pas encore, du moins s'impliquerait-elle un peu trop dans le projet de Bradley qu'elle ne garantirait pas sa propre sécurité encore longtemps. Elle allait jouer un jeu dangereux, peut-être même plus dangereux que celui auquel elle avait joué avec Croupton Junior, parce que cette fois-ci, Voldemort était vivant, bien vivant. Elle déglutit et secoua la tête. Elle devait dormir. Elle n'arriverait à rien épuisée, de toute façon.

Le réveil du lendemain fut probablement l'un des plus durs son existence elle s'extirpa de son lit avec la douloureuse sensation d'avoir la gueule de bois d'un alcool qu'elle n'avait pas bu. Il lui fallut bien une bonne heure avant de totalement émerger, lui laissant à peine le temps de préparer son premier cours de la journée – celui des dernières années, rien de moins. Elle récolta les devoirs qu'elle avait donnés au cours suivant et les laissa en autonomie pour commencer à les lire. En théorie, ces élèves étaient probablement les meilleurs qu'elle ait jamais eus, au point qu'ils connaissaient parfois les effets les plus lointains des ingrédients les plus rares. En pratique, cependant, on frisait encore et toujours la catastrophe à peu près chaque cours. Elle dut d'ailleurs faire disparaître le chaudron et le contenu de ce dernier d'un des groupes (des Fairfields, reconnut-elle) avant que ce dernier ne se mette à chauffer et à couler sans discontinuer jusqu'à remplir la pièce. Elle réprimanda le groupe qui n'avait pas fait attention à la température du feu magique allumé sous ce dernier et leur rappela que leur examen serait partiellement pratique, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire perdre un certain nombre de teintes de peau et de les reconcentrer jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Relativement satisfaite de l'ensemble, elle leur demanda de remplir des fioles pour qu'elle puisse noter leur préparation et les laissa sortir. Elle avait encore une heure et demi devant elle pour préparer le prochain cours et terminer de relire les copies, toutes excellentes à peu de choses près.

« Professeur Bishop ? »

Elle releva la tête de ses copies, s'attendant à trouver un élève. Elle fut presque désarçonnée de trouver Astor Good dans l'encadrement de sa porte, la main suspendue près de cette dernière. _Il a frappé ?_ Elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Se fendant d'un sourire, elle l'invita à entrer et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher avant de fermer la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Rien qui ne puisse attendre, » assura-t-elle. « Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Je venais m'assurer que tout se passait bien, Dorcas et moi sommes curieux de la manière dont vous vous intégrez.

\- Comme vous le voyez, je croule déjà sous les copies. A part ça, rien de particulier, je le crains. »

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air aussi avenant et amical que possible. Elle ne put guère mesurer l'effet qu'avaient ses efforts sur lui, son visage restant absolument impassible. Il finit cependant par sourire à son tour et s'appuya sur l'une des tables. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, s'attardant un peu sur les étalages d'ingrédients avant de revenir à elle. Il paraissait… A la fois admiratif et moqueur, comme s'il considérait cette débauche de moyens complètement inepte au regard de la toute petite salle dans laquelle on les avait déployés. Elle se redresse quelque peu, piquée au vif. Elle connaissait l'opinion générale que l'Institut avait de l'art de la potion et, pour être honnête, n'en avait cure. Elle savait juste que ses élèves appréciaient son cours et faisaient des progrès. Etant donné son immobilisme total dans sa mission d'ambassadrice, elle considérait ça comme une victoire en tant que telle.

« Tant mieux. Après le… Disons, remus-ménage de la dernière fois, nous craignions que vous n'arriviez pas à vous faire à notre établissement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude. Tout va pour le mieux.

\- Il est vrai que tout ceci doit vous dépayser, » continua-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait tout simplement pas entendue. « Nous autres américains avons tendance à tout faire pour ne pas ressembler à votre vieille Angleterre.

\- Jusqu'ici, vous y réussissez plutôt bien.

\- Nous n'avons pas encore de Voldemort. Ça en dit beaucoup. »

 _La légèreté avec laquelle ils prononcent tous son nom…_ Elle plissa légèrement les yeux. En dehors de Bradley, la plupart de ceux qui prononçaient le nom du sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps le faisaient sans tenir compte de tout ce que ce nom signifiait. Astor avait une autre manière de faire. Il y avait un certain respect, dans sa voix, mêlé de crainte. Ce même genre de respect/crainte qu'exprimaient presque tous ceux qui, en Angleterre, osaient prononcer ce nom. Elle-même ne le faisait jamais à la légère, non pas tant par peur mais surtout par pur respect pour tous ceux qui avaient souffert et qui étaient morts par sa faute. Bradley paraissait en avoir tout simplement peur, ce qui était déjà plus intelligent que de ne même pas s'y intéresser.

« En effet, » lâcha-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je vous souhaite de copier.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'interroger, cependant. J'ai entendu parler de son retour. L'avez-vous vu ?

\- Non. » Prudente, elle secoua lentement la tête. « Seul Harry Potter l'a vu, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Vous avez dû être l'un de ses professeurs, à Poudlard.

\- Pas très bien. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très… Expansif. »

Evasive, elle se tenait surtout sur la défensive. Pour quelqu'un qui ne lui avait jamais témoigné d'un intérêt très limité, Astor devenait bien curieux. Il pencha la tête et désigna l'écharpe Gryffondor qu'elle avait pendue derrière son bureau. Elle avait déjà attiré l'attention de ses élèves et avait déjà expliqué ce qu'elle signifiait une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Il parut réfléchir, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose, avant d'hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Gryffondor, c'est cela ? Ancienne élève, je présume. Lui était à Serpentard, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Bien des années avant que je n'entre à l'école, » rectifia-t-elle. « Mais oui. Beaucoup d'autres que lui y ont été, cela dit.

\- Quelle réputation les élèves de cette maison doivent avoir. Dignes héritiers de Voldemort, » parut-il s'amuser. « N'est-ce pas trop lourd à porter ?

\- Nous ne croyons pas à ce genre de déterminisme, professeur Good.

\- Bien sûr que non. Vous croyez à l'égalité. »

Dans sa bouche, ce dernier mot sonnait comme une insulte. Tout son être cabra, l'incita à réagir, mais elle se contenta de sourire, placide. Il parut encore une fois satisfait et passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés. Il ressemblait si incroyablement à certains de ses ancêtres, avec son visage anguleux et ses yeux clairs, qu'elle se demanda un instant s'ils n'étaient pas liés d'une quelconque manière. Les sorciers qui avaient peuplé l'Amérique venaient bien de quelque part, après tout, et il n'y avait guère tant de familles de sang-pur que cela, même en Angleterre. Les Black étaient peut-être l'une des plus prestigieuses à l'époque, mais elle s'était quelque peu écroulée avec sa dernière génération. _Un fils renégat mort des mains de sa cousin, un autre mort sans que l'on sache trop comment et une fille pratiquement mariée à un loup garou au sang-mêlé._ Le tableau était toujours aussi charmant.

« Lors de la guerre, de quel côté votre famille se trouvait-elle ? » Sa voix était envoutante, presque venimeuse. « Votre dossier indique que vous êtes de sang-pur, la question me taraude depuis votre arrivée.

\- Ma famille n'a pas pris part à la guerre. J'étais jeune, mes parents ne voulaient pas risquer leur vie ou la mienne. Le fait que nous soyons de sang-pur n'a rien changé à cette décision.

\- Nous ne sommes définitivement pas faits du même bois.

\- Non, ça paraît assez clair. »

Elle se fendit d'un nouveau sourire, plus froid. La conversation n'allait pas là où il semblait vouloir l'emmener et elle n'allait pas le laisser faire. _Est-ce que Dorcas l'a mis au courant ?_ Elle sentit une flamme de colère s'allumer dans son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça elle s'était engagée à protéger son identité jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait terminé avec sa mission. Et elle n'avait pas encore commencé.

A moins que, comme Bradley, il ait reconstitué le puzzle peu à peu, auquel cas elle était vraiment rouillée dans l'art de rester incognito. Mais elle en doutait il ne semblait pas animé des mêmes intentions que ce dernier, bien au contraire. _Il faut que je lui en parle._ Peut-être qu'il faisait parti de ceux sur qui le jeune homme avait des doutes. Etant donné son allure, son discours et son mépris latent, rien ne l'aurait moins étonnée.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions sur Voldemort ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix bien plus froide. « Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas le sujet que je préfère aborder.

\- Bien sûr. Excusez moi, c'est juste que nous sommes si loin… Qu'on en oublie parfois ce qui peut se passer de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

\- A force d'y songer vous allez finir par attirer ce qui s'y passe ici.

\- Nous saurions peut-être mieux nous débrouiller avec, » sourit-il. « Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Passez une bonne journée, professeur Bishop. »

Elle le regarda sortir et serra le poing. _Ils ne se rendent pas compte._ Visiblement personne ne se rendait compte de ce dont ils parlaient ici. Sauf Bradley qui en était arrivé au point de violer l'intimité d'une presque inconnue par peur de voir débarquer dans son école un spectre de Voldemort. Ce qui le rendait à la fois absolument imprévisible et, paradoxalement, digne de confiance… En tout cas sur ce sujet précis.

Elle jeta alors un œil à sa montre. Plus que deux cours, et elle irait le voir. Et ils parleraient sérieusement du charnier dans lequel on avait laissé l'Institut se plonger.


	56. Chapter 56 - Momentum

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – Momentum

Elle eut beau essayé de le trouver, Bradley demeura pour ainsi dire introuvable pendant plusieurs jours. A chaque fois qu'elle avait la chance de le trouver, il était toujours occupé ou beaucoup trop entouré pour qu'elle puisse seulement lui adresser la parole. Ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir, mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence : leur emploi du temps n'était pas du tout compatible. Elle repoussa la partie la plus suspicieuse de son esprit qui lui susurrait que ce n'était pas un hasard et prit son mal en patience jusqu'au week-end.

Elle attendit même le samedi, tard dans la soirée, pour venir frapper à la porte de ses appartements. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'il ne vienne lui ouvrir. A son air débraillé et à l'aspect humide de ses cheveux, elle devina qu'il venait probablement de sortir de sa douche. Il lui fit signe de rentrer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle la scella magiquement avant de s'occuper de ses fenêtres et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils qu'il lui présenta. Ainsi décoiffé, les cheveux en bataille, uniquement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt un peu grand, il avait des airs de gamin. _Qu'il est,_ se rappela-t-elle. Elle était plus vieille que lui, malgré l'impression constante qu'elle avait de ne pas avoir vieilli.

« Je suis navré que nous n'ayons pas pu nous voir avant, » s'empressa-t-il de dire. « Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions.

\- Ces derniers temps, c'est plutôt vous et vos collègues qui me posez beaucoup de questions.

\- Oui je… J'imagine. » Il avait toujours l'air coupable et gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. « Est-ce que vous avez averti Dumbledore ?

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas qu'il s'implique là dedans. »

Elle haussa les épaules, savourant encore un peu cette culpabilité dans ses traits, dans sa voix, dans son regard, avant de devoir lui répéter que ce qui était fait était fait et qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Il s'assit, gesticula un peu sur sa chaise avant de lui proposer du thé. Elle accepta et le regarda faire d'un air distrait. Il lui faisait penser à un mélange étrange de James et Remus, à l'époque où tous deux étaient jeunes. La fougue de Potter, l'inquiétude et l'anxiété de Lupin. Il avait le caractère d'un garçon aimé mais incompris par ses parents, ou en tout cas par l'un deux. L'un d'eux devait être moldu, il ne serait pas si impliqué dans la discrimination anti-né moldus et sang-mêlé si ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être même que les deux l'étaient ?

Elle saisit la tasse qu'il lui tendit et attendit un instant avant de lâcher un rire court et de secouer la tête.

« Bradley, ça va aller. Je vous pardonne. Ce que vous avez fait… Vous l'avez fait en pensant à bien. N'en parlons plus, entendu ?

\- Oui, d'accord, » dit-il en rougissant légèrement. « Ça ne me ressemble vraiment pas, vous savez.

\- Oui, ça se voit. Enfin bref, revenons en à l'Institut. Vous avez dit suspecter des professeurs. Qui, exactement ?

\- Les professeurs des matières principales sont tous issus de grandes familles de sang-pur. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils soient Mangemorts… » Il fit une pause. « Mais Astor Good est… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens. _Tout juste._ Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit si curieux s'il se sentait proche des idéaux de Voldemort. Elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Le thé américain lui paraissait plus doux que celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de boire en Angleterre, mais peut-être était-ce dû à la quantité de sucre que Bradley avait mis dans la théière. Pas que cela la dérange vraiment, cela dit, mais elle n'y était guère habituée. Elle était anglaise, après tout. Voyant qu'il ne savait pas comment poursuivre, elle reprit la parole.

« Je l'ai revu, il y a quelques jours. Il était… Pour le moins curieux en ce qui concerne Voldemort.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, » lâcha-t-il. « Les mauvaises langues disent que c'est lui qui dirige l'Institut, pas sa sœur.

\- Pourtant elle ne lui a visiblement pas révélé mon identité. S'il est aussi suspect que vous le dites, je pense qu'il aurait sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Voldemort vous pense l'un de ses Mangemorts ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire, même. »

 _Ça suffit, ne va pas trop loin._ Il y avait des choses que personne ne devait savoir, des choses qui devaient rester entre elle et Remus. Il n'insista pas, mais se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et passa le bout de sa baguette sur son fond. Il y eut un bruit de délic et il put le retirer pour laisser apparaître un petit tas de parchemins, soigneusement empaqueté et ficelé. _Du parchemin ?_ Elle s'approcha et le saisit.

Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture. Elle savait juste qu'elle était extrêmement soigné, le genre d'écriture qu'elle n'avait pour ainsi jamais vu si ce n'est le peu de fois où elle avait pu recevoir des lettres de sa mère. Elle les parcourut rapidement, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'en lire une, c'était toutes les lire. Elles traitaient toutes, de manière chronologique, de l'avancée du retour de Voldemort. Il était question d'Harry, même s'il n'était pas toujours expressément cité, de Dumbledore, de Poudlard et tous ceux qui avaient jalonné sa résurrection. L'Ordre y était aussi évoqué. A première vue, ces missives auraient pu être des dépêches de presse tant elles paraissaient précises, impartiales et descriptives. C'était même probablement le but.

Pourtant le destinataire n'était pas identifié, alors même que certaines lettres semblaient répondre à des questions posées précédemment. Elle resta un instant dubitative. Non seulement il était impossible de savoir si ces lettres étaient adressées à Astor, mais il était aussi difficile de prouver qu'elles étaient autre chose que des nouvelles du Vieux Continent. _Et comment il a trouvé ça, d'ailleurs ?_ Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que ce n'était pas dans vos habitudes de voler du courrier.

\- Je ne l'ai pas volé ! Enfin, pas moi, » s'expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. « C'est une collègue qui l'a trouvé.

\- Trouvé ? Vraiment ? » Elle avait l'impression de faire la morale à un de ses élèves. « Enfin bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. A qui était-il adressé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas d'initiale, rien. Vous savez qui aurait pu l'écrire ?

\- Je ne connais pas l'écriture de tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Et ça ne prouve pas grand chose, à part que quelqu'un se tient au courant du retour de Voldemort.

\- Elle dit l'avoir trouvé près de la maison des Good. »

 _Superbe,_ songea-t-elle. _Après avoir probablement infiltré toutes les instances gouvernementales anglaises, Voldemort se met à s'intéresser aux américains._ Elle passa une main sur son visage et reposa le paquet de lettres. Si c'était sa seule preuve matérielle, en dehors de soupçons qu'elle avait elle-même, ils n'iraient pas très loin et elle voyait mal qui ils pourraient convaincre, en dehors de cette fameuse collègue et de quelques élèves. Or, il n'était pas question d'impliquer le moindre élève dans cette affaire, ils étaient visiblement bien assez prompts à se rebeller comme ça. A chacun ses dilemmes.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de savoir si Astor Good était effectivement un Mangemort ou autre suprématistes de sang-pur : le lui demander. _Si tu as d'autres idées du genre, Vega, je t'en prie, n'hésite pas._ Il y avait bien un moyen, pourtant. Ce ne serait ni facile, ni sur, mais il y en avait un.

« Combien êtes-vous, dans la confidence ?

\- Trois. Enfin, quatre avec vous. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à ceux à qui je savais pouvoir faire confiance.

\- Je vois, » souffla-t-elle. « Que pensent-ils de vos soupçons ?

\- Ils les partagent. Certains d'entre eux l'ont connu plus jeune et il a toujours été assez… Catégorique dans ses opinions concernant les sangs non purs. L'âge l'a assagit.

\- Ou l'a rendu plus discret. Si vous voulez le démasquer, il va falloir entrer dans son jeu. »

Bradley ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle retourna s'asseoir et termina son thé, comme pour se donner un peu de courage. _Remus me tuerait._ Elle n'était plus à ça, près de toute façon, mais elle allait devoir taire ça à Dumbledore. Encore. Ce ne serait toujours qu'un mensonge de plus. Si ce n'était que ça, cela dit, c'est que tout aurait fonctionné. Elle pouvait supporter des réprimandes.

Elle déglutit et lui fit signe de revenir s'asseoir. Il le fit, les yeux toujours braqués sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait dire ce qu'elle allait dire, mais ces derniers temps, elle avait même du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment là où elle se trouvait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Aucun d'entre vous ne peut le faire. Si je vous suis, vous le connaissez relativement bien.

\- Je l'ai eu en tant que professeur, » corrigea-t-il. « Rien de plus.

\- Ça ne change rien, il sait qui vous êtes. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Mais il ne me connaît pas moi et étant donné sa curiosité, il serait capable de croire que je suis… N'importe qui.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- Je veux que vous retrouviez mon dossier pour que je puisse le falsifier. Je vais me faire passer pour ce que vous pensiez que j'étais. Si j'y arrive, il laissera retomber sa garde en s'imaginant pouvoir trouver une alliée. »

Le silence retomba, hébété. Elle pencha la tête et laissa son annonce causer la stupéfaction à laquelle elle s'attendait. Bradley resta dans un premier temps immobile, bouche bée, à l'observer comme si elle venait de lâcher une quelconque injure. Ce ne fut que dans un second temps qu'il secoua la tête et se perdit dans un imbroglio de contestations, arguant que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il était bien trop puissant, qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre ce risquer, elle ne le connaissait pas… Elle le laissa faire quelques instants avant de froncer les sourcils et de le faire taire. Il s'exécuta presque immédiatement. _Est-ce que je suis vraiment si effrayante ?_ Même ses étudiants de Poudlard ne l'écoutaient pas aussi bien… Ni aussi attentivement.

« Je suis venue ici pour une seule et unique mission, et je ne pourrai l'accomplir tant qu'une telle ombre plane sur cette école. » Elle poussa un soupir. « De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix.

\- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous faites, Vega ! Astor Good est un des sorciers les plus puissants d'Amérique, et même si je ne doute pas de votre talent…

\- Voldemort est bien dangereux que lui et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas vérifier.

\- Mais votre famille…

\- Ma famille sait ce que je fais ici. »

Elle s'était faite plus cassante que prévu, mise à vif par la simple mention de sa famille. Peut-être que c'était irresponsable, mais elle ne serait jamais capable de regarder Remus ou Sirius dans les yeux si elle devait revenir en laissant l'Institut sombrer dans les griffes des Mangemorts… Et en abandonnant tous les élèves de Poudlard qu'elle aurait pu sauver. _Qu'elle devait sauver._

Elle se releva alors pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Elle sentait la peur du jeune homme, son appréhension et, surtout, ses doutes. Comment aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir ? Il n'avait jamais connu de guerre, n'avait jamais eu besoin de fomenter des complots, de se cacher, de vivre en sachant que d'autres mouraient. Et même si elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'ait jamais à le vivre, il ne pouvait pas comprendre que toute mauvaise qu'elle était, c'était leur seule solution. Pourtant, quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, il semblait s'être renfrogné. Résigné.

« Comment vous pensez procéder ?

\- Pas tout de suite, » dit-elle, profitant de l'occasion. « Je ne l'approcherai pas comme ça, il me faut une occasion… Et surtout, je dois avoir le temps.

\- Attendez les vacances de Noël. Une grande majorité de l'Institut retourne chez eux, vous serez à peu près seule avec les Good.

\- Ce serait parfait.

\- Moi non plus, je ne serai pas là, » jugea-t-il bon de préciser. « Je ne pourrai pas vous aider.

\- Je crains que personne ne le puisse, de toute manière. »

Il baissa les yeux. Il se retenait, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. _Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de calme._ L'âge pouvait toujours la faire paraître plus douce, plus avisée, ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'elle était vraiment. Ni à ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Elle croisa les bras et se força finalement à sourire. Il était inutile de s'en prendre à son seul allié, surtout quand celui-ci semblait sincèrement inquiet pour elle. Elle eut une pensée pour Remus, seul en Angleterre, empêtré dans ses propres missions. _Si nous revenons tous les deux entiers,_ songea-t-elle, _je pense que nous pourrons nous considérer chanceux._ Elle frissonna à l'idée.

Le silence qui succéda à leur échange pesa sur eux comme une chape de plomb. Regrettant quelque peu l'agressivité qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui témoigner, elle tenta de se détendre et désigna le petit cadre photo posé à la tête du lit. Elle l'avait déjà repéré depuis un moment, mais n'avait jamais vraiment su comment aborder le sujet depuis la dernière fois. Il suivit son regard. Son visage se détendit presque immédiatement et un sourire distrait anima ses traits.

« Vos parents ? » Il hocha la tête. « J'imagine que c'est chez eux que vous passerez Noël.

\- En effet, oui. Je vous aurais bien proposé de venir mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ma place. Mais c'est très gentil de votre part. Que font-ils ?

\- Mon père travaillait au Congrès jusqu'à sa retraite, » dit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur la photo. « Ma mère est une No-Maj. Elle était couturière. La pauvre n'a jamais vraiment compris notre monde.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile, avec toutes ces lois.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. »

Il secoua la tête. Sa voix s'était adoucie, attristée, comme s'il évoquait des souvenirs douloureux. Et douloureux, ils l'étaient sans doute - comment faire pour vivre avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas le droit de comprendre ou même de savoir qui vous êtes vraiment ? La mère de Remus était une moldue, mais elle avait suivi les études et la vie de son fils de très près, jusqu'à sa mort prématurée. Et elle n'aurait jamais doute jamais pu accepter l'idée qu'on l'empêche de s'occuper de son propre fils – elle-même ne l'accepterait pas. _Sauf que c'est moi qui me suis imposé ce traitement._

Elle se perdit à son tour dans la contemplation de la photographie. Les deux sujets étaient souriants. Ils se regardaient régulièrement en riant et leurs cheveux grisonnants s'effleuraient. Le suspens n'avait pas été très important, d'ailleurs, en ce qui concernait l'identité de ces deux personnes ; Bradley ressemblait énormément à ses parents. Il avait les yeux de son père, mais les traits fins et presque juvéniles de sa mère. Le tout formait ce mélange harmonieux et encourageant à la confiance qui faisait de lui un bon professeur et un excellent menteur – quand il ne se perdait pas dans ses explications, du moins. Il n'était apparemment pas conscient de ce talent inné… En tout cas pas encore. C'était presque étrange, de voir un homme comme lui aussi _innocent._ Tous les jeunes sorciers anglais portaient presque dans leur patrimoine génétique les séquelles de la guerre.

« L'homme qui vous a écrit, ce Remus. Est-ce votre mari ?

\- Non, » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Mais c'est tout comme. Il est le père de ma fille.

\- Ils doivent vous manquer. Tout ce temps loin d'eux… » Il se tut un instant avant de s'empourprer. « Enfin, je veux dire, ça doit être difficile. Je n'essaye pas de vous culpabiliser ou…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis consciente de ce que j'ai fait et de ce que je fais toujours. C'est dur, mais c'est nécessaire. Et il le comprend, même s'il m'en veut.

\- Vous êtes une femme… Etrange, Vega. »

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Elle se retint de rire - ce n'était guère la première fois qu'on la qualifiait d'étrange, et ce ne serait assurément pas la dernière. Les récents évènements n'avaient sans doute fait qu'amplifier cette impression. Et même si elle restait sur ses gardes, en ce qui concernait leur plan et sa mission, savoir qu'elle avait trouvé un allié en Bradley la rassurait. Il était peut-être jeune, peut-être innocent, peut-être un peu idéaliste, il n'en restait pas moins conscient des enjeux. Et il n'était pas du genre à lui faire aveuglément confiance. _On se ressemble pas mal, lui et moi, tout compte fait._ Enfin, ils se ressembleraient sans doute plus s'ils avaient été placés dans les mêmes conditions toute leur vie.

Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit avec lui, à discuter de détails d'organisation et d'autres détails, plus personnels. Elle ne partit que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que l'heure tournait et qu'ils devaient tous les deux dormir, au moins quelques heures. Quand elle finit par sortir, il l retint un instant, l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, il abandonna et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, les yeux fuyants. Elle lui retourna la politesse et se glissa dans ses propres appartements, surprise par son malaise, mais trop fatiguée pour s'y attarder.

Le dimanche, à l'Institut, était la plupart du temps réservé aux activités sportives ou culturelles des étudiants. Les différentes classes s'organisaient entre elles pour réserver tel ou tel emplacement et profiter des infrastructures nombreuses de l'école. Tout ceci, cependant, sous réserve qu'aucun match de Quidditch n'aie lieu. Or, justement, un match était prévu le lendemain en tout début d'après-midi entre les deux équipes de la classe Quidditch. Elle n'aurait manqué le spectacle pour rien au monde, aussi se força-t-elle à sortir du lit suffisamment tôt pour pouvoir se préparer et être à l'heure dans la tribune des professeurs.

Une partie de l'équipe enseignante était d'ailleurs déjà installée quand elle s'assit aussi près que possible du terrain. Il fallut encore quelques dizaines de minute pour que les deux équipes entrent sur le terrain, rouge d'un côté, noire de l'autre, leurs balais en main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce que Bradley, qui s'était assis près d'elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, ne manqua pas de noter.

« Vous aimez le Quidditch, non ?

\- Hm ? » Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « Beaucoup, oui. Je n'ai jamais été qu'une joueuse médiocre mais j'aime beaucoup assister à des matchs.

\- Comme beaucoup d'entre nous ! » s'exclama une collègue assise à son autre côté. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je jouais au poste d'attrapeuse. J'étais plutôt douée…

\- Tu l'es toujours, Ava. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu l'occasion de vous présenter plus personnellement Ava Williams, l'un des entraineurs de l'école ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu la… »

Elle allait serrer la main de la jeune femme quand le coup d'envoi fut donné. Elle suspendit son geste et les deux femmes se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête de souriant et se concentrèrent sur le match. Vega fut plutôt rassurée de voir que les règles étaient les mêmes partout, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter quelques petites différences, ça et là. Le jeu était plus rapide, un peu plus brusque que celui auquel elle était habituée les balais étaient plus imposants, les joueurs plus téméraires. Peut-être était-ce aussi du au fait que la classe à laquelle ils appartenaient ne suivaient que la moitié des cours des autres classes et qu'elle préparait surtout ses étudiants à entrer dans les grandes équipes régionales et étatiques.

Il était d'ailleurs difficile de dire laquelle des deux équipes en présence était la meilleure. Chacune avait ses défauts et ses qualités et chacune voyaient ses faiblesses compensées par les atouts de celle d'en face. _D'excellents joueurs,_ songea-t-elle. Même Harry, tout talentueux qu'il était, n'aurait pas fait le poids face à ces monstres de sport. Elle comprenait brusquement beaucoup plus l'extase autour des joueurs internationaux, Krum compris.

Le match suivait son cours et le score était encore très serré quand le vent se leva presque d'un coup. Les joueurs s'adaptèrent immédiatement, mais ceux d'entre eux qui étaient les moins formés et probablement les plus jeunes montrèrent des signes de faiblesse que se hatèrent de dissimuler leurs coéquipiers. Les feuilles mortes se mirent à voler, à tourbillonner autour d'eux et jusque dans les gradins, de sorte que de nombreux carambolages furent évités de justesse… Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse pas l'être. Deux joueurs d'une même équipe se heurtèrent et tombèrent pour ainsi dire à pic en direction du sol et furent rattrapés de justesse par le sort de filet lancé avant que le match ne commence. Elle se précipita, à l'instar de ses collègues, jusqu'à la barrière de protection des gradins pour vérifier que les deux étudiants n'avaient rien.

Ils se relevèrent péniblement avant de retomber lourdement, probablement sonnés par le choc, mais se relevèrent. On annonça un temps mort pour leur laisser le loisir de sortir du terrain et les infirmières se précipitèrent sur eux. L'un des deux, le plus vieux, semblait avoir la jambe cassée. Elles n'eurent guère le temps de lui proposer des soins il sauta sur ses pieds au mépris de l'état de sa jambe et vint saisir au col son coéquipier qui poussa des cris de protestation. _Qu'est ce que…_

« C'est ta faute ! Tu n'avais rien à faire sur ce terrain, » cria-t-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende. « Tu n'aurais même pas dû être accepté dans la classe !

\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès, le vent…

\- Oui, le vent, et alors ?! On est des joueurs de Quidditch, on est sensé gérer le vent ! Mais toi… Toi t'es un incapable, t'as uniquement été pris grâce aux quotas ! »

 _Des quotas ?_ Elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre de quel type de quota il parlait. Elle se tendit mais ne pipa mot, se contentant de jeter un regard désabusé à Bradley et Ava qui secouèrent la tête lentement. Ils avaient tout aussi bien compris qu'elle – ils savaient tout aussi bien qu'elle ce qui allait suivre.

« C'est n'importe quoi, j'ai passé les sélections !

\- Ouais mais y'avait bien des meilleurs que toi, » cracha le blessé. « Mais on est obligé d'avoir des sang de bourbe dans l'équipe ou c'est la fin du monde ! Résultat ? On a des imbéciles incapables de voler droit !

\- Espèce de… »

Il fallut que les infirmières s'interposent pour calmer les deux gamins, mais la tension avait tant et si grimpé que les gradins s'étaient mis à bruisser d'une rumeur persistante faite d'acquiescement, de murmures goguenards et de soupirs gênés. _Il faut faire quelque chose._ Elle chercha alors du regard la directrice qui l'évita autant qu'elle le put. Mise devant le fait accompli, elle n'était toujours pas capable de voir la vérité en face. Vega serra les dents. Elle ne serait jamais avec eux tant qu'elle n'aurait pas été capable de lui produire des preuves évidentes, des preuves discréditant tous ceux qui lui répétaient que tout allait bien. _Des preuves discréditant son propre frère._

Si elle avait douté ne serait-ce qu'un instant de la nécessité de son implication, aussi périlleuse soit-elle, la manière dont les Andover et Fairfields fixaient les autres classes lui rappela qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'hésiter. Le mépris latent qui s'était répandu dans les tribunes, la peur qu'elle lisait dans le regard des plus jeunes, la défiance qui naissait doucement dans celui des plus vieux étaient autant de raison d'agir. Et quand elle sentit sur son épaule la main de Bradley et aperçut la lueur farouche dans les yeux d'Ava, elle hocha la tête à son tour. _Patience._


	57. Chapter 57 - Questions, questions

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre IX – Questions, questions

Alors même qu'elle s'était figurée que le temps passerait plus lentement, faute d'attendre les vacances pour commencer à agir, il passa au contraire plus vite que jamais. C'était l'époque des premiers examens, et aussi la période bénie de Noël et de ses joyeusetés. Poudlard restait bien sûr son école de cœur et son modèle, mais la débauche de décorations, de sapins et de franfreluches déployée par l'Institut la laissa presque sans voix quand elle la découvrit. Tout avait été fait pendant la nuit par l'une des classes versées dans les beaux-arts, de sorte que toute l'école découvrit à son réveil une salle commune métamorphosée. Couverte de neige magique, sillonnée de long en large par des rennes miniatures et jalonnée d'arbres et de branches de houx, elle était tout simplement splendide. Et impressionnante, surtout. Elle fut bien obligée d'admettre devant témoin que les américains aussi savaient fêter Noël… Avant de souligner que les fantômes de Poudlard étaient déguisés, eux.

L'ambiance, à vrai dire, s'en ressentit presque instantanément. Les tensions latentes parurent s'apaiser et il n'était pas rare de voir les groupes se fondre un peu les uns dans les autres, ne serait-ce que pour organiser les départs de leurs membres. Tous ou presque retournaient chez leurs parents et ces derniers n'habitaient pas nécessairement près de l'école, ce qui obligeait ceux qui allaient dans la même direction à rentabiliser les allers-retours. Elle observait ce changement avec un certain plaisir et, surtout, beaucoup d'espoir. S'ils étaient capables, en période de fête, de se fréquenter, c'est que tout n'était pas perdu. _C'est que j'ai une raison de me mettre en danger._

Elle n'avait pas averti Remus – il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Les quelques lettres qu'ils avaient échangées avaient beau être de plus en plus détendues et naturelles, il était impossible de nier la certaine distance qu'il mettait entre eux deux. Il le lui avait dit : il lui en voulait. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est tenter de faire amende honorable en attendant de revenir. Elle lui avait dit que les choses étaient plus compliquées que prévues, qu'elle allait devoir faire un peu plus attention qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il s'était contenté de lui demander de faire attention à elle, tout en soulignant qu'elle se mettrait de toute façon dans une mauvaise posture à un moment ou à un autre. _C'est de famille, je crois,_ écrivait-il. Lui lui décrivit les tensions qui électrisaient Poudlard, les disparitions ponctuelles de Dumbledore, l'angoisse d'Harry. Au moins ne se passait-il rien qui ne mette directement en danger le jeune homme. Pas encore, du moins.

L'occasion qu'elle attendait pour se rapprocher d'Astor arriva finalement assez vite, le premier week-end des vacances. L'école était presque vide, Bradley avait pu s'introduire dans le bureau de Dorcas pour falsifier son dossier, et elle avait le champ libre pour à peu près toute la journée. Le jeune homme était parti en début de matinée, non sans passer la voir et lui intimer de rester prudente. Elle lui avait souri, sans rien répondre, et lui avait demandé de lui envoyer une carte et de saluer ses parents de sa part. Après une rapide accolade, il avait disparu dans l'une des cheminées du hall et elle s'était retrouvée seule. _Enfin._

Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver Astor comme souvent, il déambulait sans but dans les jardins, à observer les plantations et à profiter de l'air froid de l'hiver. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et flana un instant dans les allées couvertes de neige. _Encore un truc qui me rappelle la maison,_ songea-t-elle. Elle passa une main gantée dans les branchages nus d'un arbuste et sourit à la vue des flocons qui y restèrent accrochés. Quand elle entendit les pas de Good se rapprocher, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il courba la nuque avec élégance.

« Miss Bishop, » la salua-t-il. « Vous restez donc ici pour les vacances ?

\- Je ne reste pas suffisamment longtemps parmi vous pour me permettre de m'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il est vrai. Peut-être resterez-vous un peu plus longtemps ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendez bien avec notre cher Bradley.

\- Il est gentil, c'est vrai. »

Elle hocha la tête comme pour elle-même et garda le silence un instant. Il lui tendait une perche, sans même le savoir, et elle avait l'opportunité de la saisir et de le ferrer. Mais c'était kit ou double soit elle parvenait à attirer son attention et à soutirer les informations qu'elle souhaitait, soit il comprenait tout de suite son plan et… _N'y pense pas._ Il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas être exposée à ce point. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête lentement, comme inquiète. Elle commença à parler mais se ravisa instantanément. Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit qu'elle venait de l'intéresser. Il pencha la tête et se mit à marcher en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Elle le suivit.

« Quelque chose semble vous préoccuper. Bradley aurait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, rien. Enfin, rien qu'il n'ait fait. » Elle lui lança un regard faussement timide. « Ce n'est rien, c'est juste une impression.

\- Dites toujours. S'il y a le moindre problème, ma sœur sera ravie d'intervenir.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'il… Enfin, vous savez, avec son sang impur… »

Elle ne poursuivit pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Les yeux d'Astor Good se mirent à luire, comme si elle venait d'aborder son sujet préféré. Il prétendit cependant ne rien avoir entendu et continua de marcher quelques instants, silencieux. Elle n'ajouta rien. C'était à lui de répondre et elle avait tout le temps du monde. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle observa distraitement les alentours. Difficile de croire que ce paysage féérique pouvait encadrer de telles conversations et de tels agissements, mais la magie noire n'avait guère besoin d'ombre et de laideur pour se développer, hélas. Poudlard en était le meilleur exemple.

« J'avais cru comprendre que ce genre de choses ne vous intéressait pas, » dit-il finalement, méfiant. « Vous n'avez pas été très coopérative, à notre dernière discussion.

\- J'avais peur que ce ne soit un piège. Les… Idéaux égalitaires de certains vont jusqu'à remonter les hiérarchies, et ce dans tous les pays.

\- Il me semblait bien que je n'avais jamais entendu parlé d'une quelconque Meera Bishop auparavant. »

Il s'arrêta et la contourna pour se placer en face d'elle. Il avait croisé les bras sur son buste, comme pour se protéger. Il n'en dirait pas plus tant qu'elle ne se serait pas livrée sur sa véritable identité. Enfin, sa véritable identité. Ce qu'il pensait être sa véritable identité. Toutes les informations que l'Ordre possédait sur elle et son frère n'avaient pas été rendues publiques, tout juste avait-on accepté l'idée que Sirius n'avait pas trahi les Potter et assassiné Peter Pettigrow. En ce qui la concernait, on s'était contenté de lever le mandat d'arrêt qui pesait sur elle, sans plus de commentaire. Etant donné la corruption du Ministère, ça aurait très bien pu être une manœuvre de Voldemort pour protéger ses alliés les plus fidèles. L'idée même l'aurait faite grimacer si elle en avait eu le droit. Elle se contenta de soutenir le regard perçant de son collègue.

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne devra être répété à personne, Astor, » lâcha-t-elle à voix basse. « Il en va de la réussite de ma mission.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. C'était étrange de mentir en utilisant sa vraie identité. « Je suis Vega Black, sœur de Sirius et Regulus Black, cousine de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Vous êtes… »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent mais son visage s'éclaira, comme si tout prenait brusquement du sens. _Tu m'étonnes._ Elle avait ajouté sa parenté parce qu'elle se doutait que s'il était vraiment un aspirant Mangemort, il devait connaître la totalité des fidèles de Voldemort sur le bout des doigts, comme un enfant connaîtrait la totalité des héros d'une série de romans à succès. Elle avait apparemment visé juste, puisqu'un certain respect passa sur ses prunelles glaciales. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. _Il n'a pas encore lu mon dossier. Enfin, mon faux dossier._

« Ma sœur ne m'a pas averti que nous avions une telle… Invitée.

\- Parce que votre sœur ne sait pas qui je suis vraiment. » Elle avait presque oublié Dorcas. « Elle ne doit pas savoir non plus.

\- Elle ne saura pas. Mais que faites-vous ici, si vous êtes une Black ?

\- Je suis en mission. »

L'air suspicieux qui assombrit le visage d'Astor lui laissa entendre qu'elle allait en dire un peu plus que ça si elle voulait vraiment le convaincre. Elle se remit à marcher jusqu'à un coin un peu plus reculé des jardins, là où elle était à peu près certaine que personne ne viendrait les écouter. _Enfin, je suis la spécialiste pour mal choisir mon moment. Et mon endroit._ Elle fit son maximum pour réduire tout signe physique de mensonge, évitant de croiser les bras, de jouer avec ses cheveux ou de triturer le fils qui pendait de sa cape. Un homme comme lui était bien capable de savoir repérer ce genre de détails, et elle était perdue s'il venait à ne pas la croire.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a envoyée ici pour évaluer la situation, » dit-elle d'une voix prudente. « Et éventuellement trouver des alliés.

\- Il vous a chargé d'une telle mission ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je suis infiltrée à Poudlard depuis plus de quinze ans. Je connais personnellement Dumbledore. Je suis l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir eu l'air choqué quand je vous ai parlé de la guerre ? » Il était toujours suspicieux… Mais beaucoup moins. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne savais pas à qui je pouvais faire confiance. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme si tout cela revêtait un sens évident à ses oreilles. _C'est surtout son ego qui gonfle à n'en plus finir._ Même s'il ne la connaissait peut-être pas vraiment, le nom Black signifiait beaucoup, pour à peu près tous ceux qui s'intéressaient de près ou de loin aux grandes familles de sorciers d'Angleterre. _Toujours pur,_ disaient-ils. Ce n'était pas pour rien. Et ce n'était pas non plus pour rien qu'à part Sirius, Andromeda et elle, tous les membres de la vénérable maison Black s'étaient alliés à Voldemort, son jeune frère compris, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout le monde n'avait pas été aussi… Fervent que Bellatrix, mais c'était tout comme. Ceux qui se acquiessent font parfois bien pire que ceux qui agissent, à leur manière.

En bref, porter ce nom lui avait fait gagner des points. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il aille vérifier son faux dossier, ce qu'il ferait à l'instant même où il en aurait l'occasion et que sa sœur aurait le dos tourné. Elle n'était pas idiote il avait besoin de preuves plus tangibles que ses beaux yeux et ses jolis discours.

« Et vous estimez pouvoir me faire confiance ?

\- Le Seigneur le pense, » corrigea-t-elle. _Jouons un peu avec sa fierté._ « Je lui ai demandé son opinion sur le sujet, bien évidemment. Il a eu vent de vous, de toute évidence.

\- Vraiment ? C'est un honneur. Un véritable honneur.

\- Une opportunité incroyable, aussi. Pour vous, pour moi, et surtout pour Lui. »

 _C'est fou à quel point ça vient facilement._ Elle commençait à croire que si Dumbledore ne la considérait pas encore comme un poids pour l'Ordre et pour lui-même, c'était en partie grâce à son talent d'actrice. Et de menteuse, surtout. Le reste venait sans doute de ses talents en potion et en sortilège, quoiqu'elle n'ait guère eu l'occasion de les démontrer depuis un certain temps. Autant que ça dure, cela dit.

Elle s'arrêta et, à son tour, pivota dans sa direction. Oh, si Dumbledore était au courant, il désapprouverait. Enfin, pour ce que ça pouvait importer, Dumbledore désapprouvait bon nombre de ses décisions. Mais elle avait presque atteint son but, en tout cas la première étape. Maintenant elle devait lui faire avouer qu'il était _déjà_ Mangemort. Et trouver un moyen de lui expliquer pourquoi Voldemort ne l'avait pas mis au courant de son arrivée. Et agir vite, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le contacter.

« Cela n'explique en rien pourquoi vous avez fait un tel… Scandale, la dernière fois.

\- Technique de couverture. » _Il y a aussi ça._ Maudit soit le jour où elle s'était prise pour une sauveuse de la veuve et de l'orphelin. « Personne ne devait me suspecter.

\- A tel point que nous vous avons tous prise pour une idiote d'égalitariste.

\- C'était le but, oui, » sourit-elle. « C'est plutôt une bonne chose, que de vous avoir convaincu. »

 _Allez, dis le. Dis le._ Il en brulait d'envie. Elle l'avait complimenté, lui avait fait croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas son existence avant d'arriver, ce qui était logique étant donné qu'il était infiltré, lui aussi. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour lâcher son secret et creuser sa tombe. Ou, du moins, le fossé dans lequel elle le pousserait. L'enterrer, ça, ce n'était pas de son ressort.

Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire, comme en intense réflexion, et parcourut l'espèce de salon végétal dans lequel il venait d'arriver. L'homme était impressionnant, de ça personne ne pouvait douter. Il était même effrayant, surtout quand il relevait les yeux vers elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Ou ne prenait pas sa baguette. Son regard dériva sur son bras, là où devait se trouver sa Marque des Ténèbres. Elle secoua la tête lentement.

« Vous n'en avez pas ?

\- J'ai travaillé à Poudlard pendant quinze ans. J'ai fréquenté les professeurs de l'école. Je ne pouvais pas en avoir une sans compromettre ma couverture.

\- Severus Rogue en possède une et il était lui aussi sous couverture.

\- Il est vrai qu'il… » Elle s'arrêta. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait souri. « Attendez, comment connaissez-vous Severus Rogue ? »

Il se figea, s'arrêta et fixa le vide. Elle l'avait. _Elle l'avait !_ Elle fronça les sourcils et fit mine d'approcher sa main de sa baguette, sans jamais vraiment la saisir. Il se tourna vers elle et leva les mains d'un air pacifique. L'assurance de ses traits avait été remplacée pour une inquiétude et un empressement presque grotesques, tant ils semblaient étrangers à son visage. Elle suspendit son geste sans le quitter du regard et garda la main proche de sa baguette. Il soupira et croisa les bras.

« Je suis infiltré ici. Depuis l'année dernière, même si je travaille ici depuis des années, » précisa-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré le Seigneur… Pas physiquement. Je lui ai parlé grâce au réseau des cheminées.

\- Je vois. » Elle masqua sa surprise que le réseau fonctionne d'aussi loin. « Vous pensiez me le cacher ?

\- Il ne m'a pas parlé de vous.

\- Il ne m'a pas plus parlé de vous. Nous sommes tous les deux sous couverture, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous compromettre. »

Elle laissa le silence faire son œuvre. Ils échangèrent un long regard, le genre qu'elle devait soutenir pour qu'il se figure qu'une menteuse n'aurait pas le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de mentir. Puis il acquiesça et se remit à sourire sereinement, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, comme si la conversation ne tournait pas entièrement autour du plus vil sorcier de tous les temps. _Ça me va,_ songea-t-elle. _Tant qu'il m'écoute._

« Et pourquoi faire un tel pas vers moi, subitement ?

\- Vous et moi savons que mon… Geste malheureux a réveillé des velléités de rébellion chez les sangs-mêlés et les né-moldus. Enfin, No-Maj. » Elle secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. « Et vous et moi savons que cette situation pourrait dégénérer.

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle n'évolue pas.

\- Oui, mais peut-être qu'il faudrait la laisser faire. Votre sœur apprécie le statu-quo, mais ce n'est pas le cas du Seigneur. Il est d'avis que nous devrions… Accélérer les choses.

\- Je vois. Comment ? »

Elle se tut un instant. Elle devait le piéger, certes, mais elle devait aussi et surtout piéger sa sœur, l'obliger à se rendre au bon endroit, au bon moment, accompagné de quelques professeurs, pour qu'ils voient tous ce qui se passait juste sous leurs yeux et démasquer par la même Astor. Il allait donc falloir organiser quelque chose… Quelque chose de suffisamment _grandiose_ pour qu'il puisse s'imaginer que l'ordre venait directement de Voldemort et de son sens poussé du spectacle.

Elle devait impliquer tous ceux qui suivaient Astor, d'ailleurs, pas que lui. Et si certains étudiants pouvaient aussi se révéler, ce serait l'occasion de leur flanquer une bonne frousse et de leur faire comprendre que leurs idéaux nauséabonds n'avaient pas leur place dans cet Institut, le tout suffisamment rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de se poser de questions, mais pas trop tôt, pour qu'elle ait le temps de tout organiser. _Rien de plus compliqué, sans doute._

« Il faut que tout le monde sache que le Seigneur est parmi nous, même s'il n'est pas là physiquement. Vous connaissez le sort de la Marque des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore appris, non.

\- Ce sera l'occasion de l'apprendre, » dit-elle en balayant l'excuse de la main. Elle allait avoir besoin du concours de Remus, sur ce coup. _Ou d'Andromeda._ « Vous connaissez sans doute quelques collègues qui seraient favorables à notre cause ?

\- Quelqu'uns, oui. Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Approchez les, expliquez leur la situation. De mon côté je vais préparer notre démonstration.

\- Attendez, » parut-il s'éveiller brusquement. « Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est bien le Seigneur qui vous envoie ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil avec hauteur. S'il y avait bien un sentiment que les membres de la maison Black savaient bien exprimer, c'était la hauteur. Le mépris. La suffisance. Tout ce qui découlait naturellement de la fierté exacerbée que chaque fils et fille Black se devait de ressentir à l'idée d'appartenir à une telle famille. A défaut de ressentir cette sorte d'extase, Vega avait récupéré que sa mère et, dans une moindre mesure, de son père cette expression faciale et, faute de l'avoir connue sans doute mieux que le père et la mère en question, la reproduisait sans effort. Un œil averti et indélicat aurait, à ce moment précis, put noter les ressemblances qui existaient toujours entre la jeune femme et Bellatrix, ou Andromeda. La première, d'ailleurs, plus que la seconde quand elle faisait preuve d'autant de mépris. Mais ça, Vega ne l'aurait pas entendu. Elle aurait feint une surdité momentanée pour ne pas avoir à ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ressembler au monstre qui avait tué son frère.

« Je suis Vega Cassiopeia Black, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. « Héritière de la maison Black. Je suis l'un des agents les plus fidèles du Seigneur, et vous osez remettre en question ma parole ?

\- Vous douteriez aussi, si vous étiez à ma place.

\- Non, parce que j'ai foi en notre Maître et qu'il ne ferait pas confiance à un éventuel traître. En doutez-vous ?

\- Non, » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Non, bien sûr que non. Pardonnez-moi, c'est évident que le Seigneur ne peut que vous faire confiance. Je… » Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière eux. « Nous nous reverrons plus tard, miss Bishop.

\- Avec plaisir, professeur Astor. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous aie dit à propos de mon… Secret. »

Elle lui fit un rapide signe de tête et partit dans la direction opposée de la sienne. Elle retint un sourire victorieux jusqu'à s'être suffisamment éloignée et s'illumina brutalement quand elle se sut en sécurité. Elle avait réussi ! Elle était parvenue à le duper, en tout cas suffisamment pour qu'il commence à se mettre en danger auprès du reste de l'équipe enseignante. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver une idée pour mettre en scène sa chute et le tour était joué. Et, surtout, rester aussi discrète que possible.

Elle regrettait presque que Bradley soit déjà parti. Elle avait envie de rire, de danser, presque, parce qu'elle arrivait enfin à voir un début de solution aux problèmes dans lequel l'Institut était englué. Elle avait surtout envie de partager avec lui cette première victoire, mais elle allait devoir attendre qu'il revienne, à la fin des vacances. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de passer les fêtes avec ses parents, ni de vouloir s'échapper un peu de l'atmosphère étouffante de l'école.

Quand elle rentra, elle passa évidemment par la volière où elle trouva avec joie son hibou revenu avec une lettre accrochée à la patte. Elle la récupéra, félicita l'animal et rejoignit sa chambre. Trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de lire ce qu'elle pensait être une réponse de Remus, elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'expéditeur ou le cachet… Aussi fut-elle presque déçue de voir l'écriture de Dumbledore s'étendre sous ses yeux. Surprise, aussi. Elle lui avait certes fait part de ses inquiétudes, une nouvelle fois, mais elle s'était imaginée qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps ou l'envie de lui répondre.

 _V.,_

 _Les problèmes de l'Institut ne me sont pas inconnus. Faites attention, si vous tentez de les résoudre – ce que vous allez faire, à n'en pas douter. Les coutumes américaines n'ont rien en commun avec les nôtres et il n'est pas exclu que les Mangemorts américains soient dignes de, si ce n'est pires que, ceux que nous connaissons. Je suis ravi que Remus ait accepté de vous répondre._

 _Je ne suis pas aussi disponible que je le devrais, mais je travaille sur un projet au moins aussi important que le vôtre qui me demande beaucoup de temps. Harry m'aide, de temps en temps. Il va bien. Vous lui manquez, mais il comprend l'importance de votre mission._

 _Prudence,_

 _APD_

Elle cilla. Le ton de la lettre n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il lui envoyait d'ordinaire – il était plus froid, plus directif, moins patient. Il lui écrivait comme un professeur à son élève, comme à l'époque où elle usait ses jupes sur les bancs de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, des questions plein la tête, l'esprit obscurci à la fois par la stupéfaction et la colère. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Elle avait pali.

Qui l'avait averti, pour Remus ? Lui ? Comment savait-il ce qui se passait ici ? Pourquoi le savait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette école, s'il savait à quel point la situation était catastrophique ? S'imaginait-il vraiment en retirer un quelconque bénéfice ? Et, surtout, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir en sachant qu'elle y risquerait sa vie ?


	58. Chapter 58 - It came upon

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre X –It came upon a midnight clear

Malgré sa réponse presque immédiate, aucune lettre de Dumbledore ne lui parvint. La veille de Noël était déjà là qu'elle attendait toujours de comprendre _pourquoi_. Elle lui renvoyé une missive incendiaire, furieuse, espérant au moins obtenir un début de réponse mais elle ne recevait rien en retour. Rien, si ce n'est toujours plus d'interrogations et de doutes.

C'était comme si tout cela avait été fait pour qu'elle s'éloigne, pour qu'elle ne reste pas dans les jambes du directeur pendant qu'il préparait quelque chose de plus importants pendant qu'il entraînait Harry dans cette chose plus importante. Et elle avait beau se répêter que c'était sa paranoïa qui lui jouait des tours, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y trouver une certaine logique… Comme si tout cela découlait d'un plan précis. _Un plan digne de Dumbledore._

Mais elle avait refusé à se laisser aller à de telles suspicions et avait participé, bon gré mal gré, aux préparatifs de Noël pour les professeurs restés à l'Institut, majoritairement des jeunes, d'ailleurs, et pour les quelques élèves internes. Surtout pour eux, en fait elle n'oubliait pas que les seuls réveillons acceptables qu'elle avait jamais passé avaient été ceux de Poudlard et, plus tard, ceux organisés par monsieur et madame Potter dans leur grande maison. Le souvenir de ces instants bénis suffit à la motiver à emballer les cadeaux préparés par l'école pour ces étudiants, cadeaux qui viendraient s'ajouter à ceux envoyés par leur famille. Oh, c'était souvent des cadeaux pédagogiques, quelques livres, des sets d'écriture, pour ceux qui participaient au cours de potion, des ingrédients ou un nouveau chaudron, mais elle aurait aimé recevoir ce genre de présent, à l'époque où ses parents se contentaient d'une énième beuglante.

Pourtant, malgré l'ambiance sautillante et euphorique qui avait marqué sa journée, le 24 au soir lui laissait un goût amer-doux au fond de la gorge. Quoiqu'elle puisse en dire, elle était seule devant sa petite cheminée et son paquet de chocolat, à attendre une réponse de Remus qui, elle non plus, n'arrivait pas. Elle avait déjà envoyé ses paquets, trouvés dans la ville voisine en début de vacances. Elle avait tout fait expédier à Remus, mais certains paquets ne lui étaient pas destinés. Comme la grande plume à l'étendard couvert d'une fine pellicule d'or qu'elle avait acheté pour Minerva, la longue cape bordeaux d'Andromeda ou le pendentif en forme de vif d'or miniature d'Harry. Pour Remus, elle avait commandé depuis un bout de temps plusieurs ouvrages sur la magie américaine, son histoire et ses développements. Elle avait ajouté, après coup, deux pendentif taillés dans de l'os figurant un loup et une petite chouette entre deux pages. Pour sa fille, elle avait fait expédier directement chez eux un balai miniature, le même que celui que Sirius avait acheté à Harry pour ses un ans.

Un coup d'œil à l'heure la sortit de sa torpeur. Il était bientôt minuit – bientôt Noël, à proprement dit. Elle soupira. Elle aurait aimé se retrouver un an en arrière, pour revivre ce Noël, même imparfait, où toute sa famille était réunie autour d'Harry. Où Sirius était encore là. Et changer le cours du temps, le futur et le présent. Ne jamais avoir eu à partir. Ne jamais avoir perdu son frère. Elle effleura son pendentif. Dieu qu'il lui manquait. Parfois, face à une plaisanterie douteuse, elle se disait que son frère serait ravi de l'entendre, quand elle rentrerait. Il lui fallait quelque secondes pour se souvenir qu'il ne serait pas là pour l'attendre. Qu'il était loin et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. _Qu'elle l'avait perdu._

Elle allait aller se coucher quand, hypnoptisée par la danse lente des flammes dans l'âtre, elle crut remarquer quelque chose dans les cendres, comme un mouvement. Elle secoua la tête et retira son pull. Elle était sur le point de déboutonner son pantalon quand ce mouvement se transforma en chuintement, comme un souffle lancinant et insistant. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha et se figea. Il y avait un visage dans les cendres – le feu s'était presque éteint. Interdite, elle resta bras ballants devant sa cheminée, à fixer la tête qui était apparue.

« Vega ? » La voix était lointaine, atténuée. Son cœur fit un bond. « C'est toi ?

\- Remus ?

\- Approche toi, je te vois mal. Le réseau ne fonctionne pas très bien, avec les Etats-Unis. »

Elle se jeta presque à genou devant l'âtre, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur battant. Le visage, toujours assez imprécis, parut sourire et elle le reconnut enfin, dans ce sourire. Elle approcha sa main et l'effleura. Il était à peine palpable, aussi peu palpable en réalité que les cendres dont il était fait, mais il parut sentir son contact puisqu'il pencha la tête. Subitement, elle avait oublié absolument tout ce qui obscurcissait ses journées : Voldemort, les Mangemorts, Astor, Dumbledore, tout, absolument tout, puisque tout se résumait à ce visage anonyme dans les flammes.

« Salut, Nocta, » reprit-il enfin. Sa voix tremblait un peu, sans qu'elle ne sache dire si c'était d'émotion ou faute d'un réseau efficace. « Joyeux Noël.

\- Salut Lunard. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. » Elle tendit la main. Sa main apparut non loin, tout aussi lointaine. Elle chuchotait. « Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, tout va bien. Je suis content de te voir, j'espérais que tu sois dans tes appartements…

\- Où aurais-je pu… Attends, comment tu as fait ? »

Son sourire se fit plus énigmatique. Comme fier de sa trouvaille – ce qui était rare, avec lui. Il avait plutôt tendance à se cacher sous le voile opaque de la modestie, même lorsqu'il était clair qu'il avait réalisé un exploit. Et c'était sans doute un exploit, en l'occurrence, et c'était sans doute l'un des actes les plus imprudents qu'il ait commis depuis très, très longtemps. _Avec celui de revenir à Poudlard en tant que professeur. Et celui de m'adresser la parole._ En général, les actes imprudents de Remus Lupin n'avaient d'imprudents et d'irréfléchis que le nom il prenait toujours en compte les risques, les chances d'échec, celles de réussite et les retombées espérées. En d'autre terme, rien n'était jamais imprudent avec lui. A peine pouvait-on considéré qu'il prenait des risques… Calculés.

« Dumbledore m'a autorisé à établir une voie d'accès provisoire. Pour le reste, disons que j'ai peut-être un peu fouillé dans les documents relatifs à l'Institut pour trouver ta cheminée.

\- C'était… Risqué.

\- Pas tant que ça, » rectifia-t-il. « Au pire, j'aurais tout simplement fermé la cheminée. Je voulais te voir, vérifier que tu allais bien. Tes lettres sont… Un peu politiquement correct. Trop à mon goût.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure.

\- Et quand tu es politiquement correct, » continua Remus sans la lâcher du regard. « C'est que tu prépares quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas qu'on le remarque. »

 _Touché._ Elle passa une main sur sa nuque en soupirant. Il était déjà difficile de maintenir ses mensonges devant de parfaits inconnus, mais tenter de lui cacher quelque chose à lui ? C'était de l'ordre du fantasme. Il pencha la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il avait vu juste, ce qui accentua encore sa lassitude et sa gêne. Réalisant qu'elle allait sans doute passer la nuit là, elle changea de position pour se mettre en tailleurs devant les cendres et le visage de Remus, un peu plus reconnaissable.

Il n'avait pas changé, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Enfin, dans l'ensemble en réalité, elle distinguait des cernes, sous ses yeux, et ses traits paraissaient tirés. Il était fatigué. Il avait le même visage que lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, presque trois ans plus tôt. _Trois ans…_ Trois ans à se retrouver, se perdre, se retrouver et, finalement, s'enfuir. Leur vie était un jeu du chat et de la souris, à ceci près que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment qui était le chat et la souris et pourquoi ils jouaient à ce jeu, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aimait vraiment. C'était comme s'ils étaient ces planètes aux satellites aux orbites déformées ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre mais, parfois, ils se retrouvaient bien plus loin qu'ils ne le désiraient. Mais quelque chose les gardait proche, que ce soit le destin ou tout simplement leur volonté. Elle haussa finalement les épaules.

« Je ne prépare rien. J'essaye juste d'avancer ma mission et ce n'est pas évident. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais ne parlons pas de ça, tu n'as pas fait pour ça pour que je te fatigue avec ces problèmes.

\- J'ai fait tout ça pour pouvoir te voir, peu importe ce que tu me dis.

\- Alors autant que ce soit intéressant. Tu es seul ?

\- Sirius est à l'étage, elle dort. Andromeda est passée dans la soirée pour déposer ses cadeaux, j'en ai profité pour lui donner le tien, » dit-il. Il cilla. « Je veux dire, la petite…

\- Ça va, Remus. Je vais mieux. Notre fille s'appelle Sirius, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, pas mon frère. »

Il hocha la tête lentement. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, comme s'il venait de retrouver quelque chose qu'il avait perdu. _Moi. La vraie moi._ Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendu compte qu'au fur et à mesure des mois, des cours, des problèmes qui s'accumulaient ici, elle avait repris progressivement le contrôle de sa propre existence. A croire qu'il lui fallait mentir sur son identité pour se sentir elle-même – ces quinze années de solitude ne lui avaient définitivement pas fait que du bien.

Ils discutèrent un long moment, plus long d'ailleurs qu'il ne lui parut. Il lui raconta les derniers évènements dans l'Ordre et à Poudlard. Tout le monde était en état d'alerte, on ne faisait qu'attendre la prochaine attaque… Qui tardait. Tout portait à croire que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, quelque chose de gros qui nécessitait la présence de tous ses Mangemorts. Lucius Malefoy était d'ailleurs tombé en disgrâce après l'échec cuisant de l'attaque du Ministère – s'être fait vaincre par la totalité de ce que l'Ordre faisait de jeune et féminin n'avait guère arrangé les choses. Dumbledore menait des recherches secrêtes sur quelque chose d'important, mais personne ne savait exactement quoi. Pour ce qui était d'Harry, ses cours se passaient plutôt bien, même si Rogue était plus que jamais sur son dos.

Ce dernier se faisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus curieux quant à l'endroit où elle-même se trouvait. Remus lui raconta d'ailleurs qu'il s'était rendu chez eux, la nuit précédant la pleine lune en pensant sans doute n'y trouver personne. Manque de chance, il n'était pas encore parti et il l'avait surpris dans leur chambre en train de fouiller dans les affaires qu'elle avait laissées à Londres. Il n'avait rien expliqué et s'était contenté de s'enfuir, non sans insister sur le fait qu'il saurait pourquoi elle était partie, tôt ou tard. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui,_ avait lâché Remus. _Mais il n'est pas dans son état normal et ce n'est pas rassurant._

« Et Sirius ? » se risqua-t-il à demander, consciente que leur fille était un sujet sensible. « Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien. Elle adore Andromeda, et elle le lui rend bien.

\- Tu n'as pas trop de… Soucis pour t'occuper d'elle ?

\- Je me débrouille pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. »

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête lentement. Une familière vague de culpabilité reflua dans son esprit, mais elle n'en montra rien. Il semblait s'être tendu, comme si la simple évocation de Sirius lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas là pour s'occuper d'elle. Et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant qu'elle était partie de manière honnête. Il s'assombrit légèrement et baissa les yeux, apparemment fasciné par ce qui se trouvait au niveau de ses mains. Le silence devint rapidement pesant et elle serra les dents. Rien ne serait plus comme avant, il l'avait prévenue et elle s'était faite à l'idée ça ne voulait pas dire que tout ne pouvait pas aller bien, mais d'une autre manière qu'avant. Elle passa sa main dans les cendres pour obliger ce visage baissé à se relever et à la regarder. Il le fit, mais elle sentit la tension dans les muscles de sa mâchoire. Elle la retira lentement.

« Tu nous manques, Vega, » lâcha-t-il, comme fatigué. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais complètement disparu de la circulation mais ça a été le cas pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours tout rendre compliqué, hein ? C'est trop dur, pour toi, de tout simplement profiter de ce que tu as sans courir après des chimères ? Tu n'aurais pas pu, je ne sais pas, partir un mois et revenir, au lieu de t'impliquer dans une obscure mission d'infiltration et mettre ta vie en danger alors que tu as une fille qui t'attend chez nous ?

\- Je sais, Remus, mais…

\- Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ? »

 _Parce que je sais mieux souffrir qu'être heureuse, et je sais mieux faire souffrir que rendre heureux,_ avait-elle envie de répondre. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta muette. Et il secoua la tête lentement, l'air de s'être douté qu'une telle chose se produirait inévitablement. Qu'un tel silence répondrait à ses questions, que, de toute façon, il n'attendait et ne voulait pas de réponse. Il avait juste besoin de lui dire, de lui montrer à quel point ses actes ne revêtaient aucun sens. Et elle l'écoutait parce qu'elle lui devait bien ça.

« Je suis désolée de tout avoir gâché.

\- Tu n'as pas tout gâché, » soupira-t-il. « Tu es revenue. Tu as fait plus que je n'en ai fait à ta place. Et tu vas finir par rentrer. Quand ce sera le cas… On en reparlera. En attendant, ne meurs pas.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de mourir de sitôt, tu sais.

\- Avec vous les Black, on ne sait jamais. » Il leva les yeux au ciel et tourna la tête pour saisir quelque chose. Deux choses, en réalité. Le gros paquet qui contenait ses livres et un autre, plus petit, qu'il lui tendit. « Tiens. Ouvrons nos cadeaux. »

Elle saisit la petite boîte qui était apparue devant elle et la sortit de son paquet. Elle devina, même sans le voir, qu'il faisait de même de son côté. C'était une petite boîte à bijou. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à y trouver, eh bien, un bijou, elle tomba sur une sorte de cercle de métal d'un blanc presque pur, à l'exception de quelques petites tâches grises. _Un bracelet ?_ Elle l'observa un long moment et vit que ce blanc semblait liquide, il bougeait lentement comme s'il était agité par le vent ou par un quelconque mouvement interne. Elle le passa à son poignet et releva les yeux vers la cheminée. Il avait déballé les livres et les feuilletaient rapidement.

« C'était une excellente idée, ces livres, » fit-il distraitement en les parcourant du regard. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment… Oh, qu'est ce que…

\- Je l'ai fait faire, en ville. Il paraît que c'est plus ou moins traditionnel. J'ai juste trouvé ça joli. Et puis, la loyauté et l'aventure, c'est tout nous.

\- C'était une encore meilleure idée, Vega. » Il sourit et indiqua son bracelet. « Il est enchanté. Il s'illumine de blanc quand je vais bien et tournera rouge si je viens à être en danger ou blessé. Pour être honnête, je l'ai surtout fait pour savoir comment tu allais toi. »

Il lui montra le bracelet de montre qu'il portait. Le cadran semblait être fait du même matériau et brillait vivement. _De toute évidence, je vais bien._ Elle hocha la tête en souriant et observa le sien. De quoi savoir comment il allait au jour le jour – même si elle allait devoir le porter discrètement, au risque d'attirer l'attention d'Astor et des autres. _Comment je peux penser à lui alors que je passe du temps avec Remus ?_ s'admonesta-t-elle avant de revenir à lui. Il avait enfilé le collier qui ornait désormais son col de chemise.

« Il te va bien. » Elle joua avec le bracelet. « Maintenant je n'aurai plus à m'en faire si tu ne me réponds pas.

\- Et moi je saurais si tu m'as menti et que tu prépares un mauvais coup.

\- Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Remus, » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne prépare plus de _mauvais coup._

\- Non, maintenant tu enquêtes et manques de mourir. Réflexion faite, prépare plutôt un mauvais coup.

\- J'aurais besoin de toi pour ça. Je ne sais pas faire de farce seule. »

Il secoua la tête, mais ses yeux souriaient. Un peu. C'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un semblant de réconciliation avec lui, aussi ne chercha-t-elle pas plus loin. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'un des livres. Elle avait glissé des marques-pages partout où les ouvrages traitaient de l'Institut de Salem ou de son histoire. Elle avait pensé le faire aussi en ce qui concernait la lycanthropie, mais ce n'était ni de bon goût, ni désiré… Aussi s'était-elle contentée de lire ces passages, pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas partout une malédiction. En tout cas pas autant qu'en Angleterre – peut-être que ça lui remontrait un peu le moral. Ou peut-être qu'il ne lirait même pas ces descriptions. C'était ses livres, après tout, plus les siens.

Il allait reprendre quand il tourna brusquement la tête. Il s'excusa et disparut un temps de son champ de vision, avant de revenir, un instant plus tard, en souriant à ce qui ressemblait à un paquet dans ses bras. Elle n'eut guère à réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que ce _paquet_ était leur fille et qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Elle tourna alors la tête vers l'horloge la plus proche et se rendit compte que la nuit était non seulement bien avancée, mais surtout presque finie. D'ici quelques heures, elle devrait être dans la salle commune avec les autres professeurs pour ouvrir les cadeaux offerts par l'Institut et pour partager un petit-déjeuner commun. Mais elle revint bien vite à sa fille qui l'observait d'un air circonspect, comme si elle ne reconnaissait pas vraiment la femme dans la cheminée. _Elle a grandi,_ se rendit-elle compte. Elle ne ressemblait plus tellement à un bébé, plutôt à une très jeune enfant. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle sentit des frissons parcourir son échine. Quand elle fronça les sourcils, visiblement agacée de devoir rester là sans bouger, elle eut l'impression de revoir son frère jeune, très jeune, quand il entendait leur mère leur hurler de faire ceci ou cela. Elle déglutit.

« Joyeux Noël, ma puce, » chuchota-t-elle en caressant sa petite menotte. « J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira.

\- On l'a reçu avant-hier. Tu veux qu'elle l'ouvre maintenant ?

\- Non, vous l'ouvrirez avec les autres. Harry va venir ?

\- Avec les Weasley, oui. » Il attacha rapidement les petits cheveux de Sirius, presque adroitement. « Ils arriveront d'ici… Relativement peu de temps, en fait.

\- Tu es devenu doué, avec ça. »

Elle indiqua le chouchou qui retenait la petite queue de cheval de sa fille. Il haussa les épaules, modeste, mais acquiesça. Les sourcils toujours froncés, elle passait de lui à elle en se demandant sans doute qui était donc cette personne avec qui son père parlait. Mais elle saisit pourtant sa main quand elle essaya de la récupérer et joua à faire tourner l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt en souriant et en babillant. Vega sentit sa gorge se serrer un peu et la laissa faire. _Elle me manque. Ils me manquent tous les deux, la maison me manque._ Tout lui manquait. _Je n'aurais pas dû partir._ Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était ça ou elle explosait en vol. Elle respira profondément, cherchant ses mots sans les trouver. Elle voulait exprimer à quel point elle regrettait tout ça. En même temps, elle voulait lui répêter à quel point elle les aimait, tous les deux. Faute de savoir comment, elle ne dit rien, espérant qu'il comprenne.

« Peut-être que nous devrions te laisser, » fit-il en jetant un œil à l'horloge la plus proche. « Tu as sans doute des choses prévues, demain ?

\- Rien d'important, non.

\- Mais des choses quand même. » Il sourit. « Je vais aller lui mettre la robe que Tonks lui a acheté. Devine la couleur.

\- Hmmm. Bleue ?

\- Et violette. _Bleue et violette._ » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je commence tout juste à comprendre comment on enfile des collants, et elle lui a acheté une robe corsetée. »

Elle se mit d'abord à sourire. Il pouffa. Elle éclata de rire. Il la suivit et la petite, stupéfaite par tant d'hilarité, les rejoignit. Ce fut alors le plus beau carillon qu'elle ait jamais entendu, trois rires qui s'entrelaçaient, s'entrechoquaient à des milliers de kilomètres. Et ce fut un rire libérateur, à vrai dire. Quand elle se fut enfin calmée, elle pencha la tête, caressa une dernière fois la joue de Sirius et effleura la main de Remus avant de s'écarter un peu. Elle aurait pu rester des heures là, à les regarder tous les deux et à rire avec eux, mais elle ne le pouvait pas… Et eux non plus. Noël était peut-être une superbe parenthèse, mais même les plus belles parenthèses ne peuvent pas durer éternellement. _Nous en sommes la preuve vivante._

« Bonne chance, alors. Un conseil : si la robe peut tenir sans le ruban, ne le mets pas. Elle va jouer avec et tu te seras cassé la tête pour rien, » sourit-elle. « Passez une bonne journée. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

\- Ce sera fait. » Il y eut un silence. Il parut se rendre compte qu'il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt et s'assombrit un peu. « Reviens vite, Vega. Et entière.

\- Je te le promets. Je reviens dés que possible.

\- Je t'enverrai une lettre, pour te raconter la journée. » Il allait s'écarter mais suspendit son mouvement. « Je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il acquiesça et lui jeta un dernier regard avant de disparaître de l'âtre. Le feu se remit à brûler et elle sut que c'était terminé. Elle poussa un soupir et passa une main sur son visage. Elle avait le cœur gros, mais gros de joie. Ils allaient bien. Tout allait bien. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer que tout continuerait d'aller bien jusqu'à ce que… Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que sa mission ici soit achevée.

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de ressasser ou de se reposer elle devait déjà se préparer pour le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'elle se douchait, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas retiré le bracelet de Remus. Il luisait toujours, peut-être même un peu plus fort que lorsqu'il le lui avait donné. _Il est heureux,_ devina-t-elle en souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas le porter en public, au risque d'attirer la curiosité des uns et des autres sur ce nouveau bijou. Son dossier ne portait pas de mention de mari ou d'enfant, encore moins de famille – même celui trafiqué par Bradley. Et il n'était guère de notoriété générale qu'elle fréquentait un loup-garou, tout juste avait-on diffusé un signalement de femme enceinte à son nom. Si Astor venait à se poser des questions à ce sujet, elle prétendrait que c'était un moyen d'orienter les recherches. Au point où elle en était…

Elle dissimula donc le bracelet dans sa table de chevet et enfila la première robe qu'elle trouva. Elle récupéra le bonnet de Noël qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que tous ses cadeaux et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Elle se tourna alors face à son reflet et se sourit. Elle avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux, les joues un peu creusées, mais il lui semblait qu'elle allait mieux. Sa peau avait repris le peu de couleur auquel elle était habituée et ses yeux n'étaient plus aussi hagards. Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussé, de sorte qu'elle avait l'impression de revenir quelques années en arrière. Mais elle avait vieilli, et ça aussi, ça se voyait. Ce n'était pas tant une question de rides qu'elle n'avait pas encore – c'était plutôt quelque chose dans sa physionomie globale. Les quinze ans passés à attendre et à survivre l'avaient comme placés en stase et, maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle parvenait enfin à saisir qu'elle avait désormais plus de trente ans. _Trente ans._ C'était plus que ce qu'avaient atteint James et Lily, plus que ce qu'avait atteint Regulus.

Elle secoua la tête et s'arracha à sa propre contemplation pour jeter un œil à l'horloge. Il était l'heure de jouer les Père Noël – c'était toujours mieux que de jouer les Mangemorts.


	59. Chapter 59 - Fast-track

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre XI – Fast track

Tout revint à la normale assez rapidement, une fois que Noël fut passé. Mais si cela signifiait que les élèves se remirent à affluer et les professeurs, à encombrer les couloirs, cela signifiait aussi et surtout qu'Astor était redevenu un fantôme. Elle ne parvint pas à le croiser de nouveau, de sorte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il s'était investi dans sa _mission_ depuis leur entrevue. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu aller à sa rencontre – mais tout le reste de l'équipe enseignante s'était habituée à ne jamais les voir dans la même pièce ou à moins d'une dizaine d'étages l'un de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas brusquement rechercher sa présence sans attirer les soupçons.

Surtout que la plupart des estimations qu'elle avait pu faire avant les vacances se revélèrent fausses. Revenus de chez leurs parents, les élèves étaient remontés à bloc et plus déterminés que jamais à changer les choses… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Dans la nuit qui précéda la rentrée, les fanions des classes Fairfields et Danver furent arrachés, réduits en pièce et étalés sur le sol pour former le mot _égalité._ On tenta de trouver les responsables mais, évidemment, ils se firent discrets.

Pourtant elle savait qui avait agi. Elle le sentait – elle avait commis assez de méfais dans son enfance pour reconnaître quelqu'un qui venait d'en commettre un. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, rayonnaient littéralement d'orgueil… Et ils étaient dans sa classe. _Evidemment._ Elle avait créé un vivier d'aspirant révolutionnaire sans vraiment le vouloir et eux, sans non plus le vouloir, mettaient en danger leur propre sécurité en la compromettant. Et ils la compromettaient ils tentaient d'échanger avec elle des informations, des regards, des œillades, tout, n'importe quoi pour la faire réagir.

Et à en croire Bradley, qu'elle revoyait alors pour la première fois depuis son retour, ces élèves se retrouvaient aussi dans ses cours. C'était ce qu'il était venu lui dire, sous couvert de venir lui apporter les traditionnels chocolats du nouvel an. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte fermée qu'il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa salle. Les élèves voulaient tout savoir sur ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre, sur le système du Ministère, sur l'égalité.

« L'égalité, » répéta-t-il en secouant la tête. « Ils n'ont plus que ce mot à la bouche !

\- Et c'est justement le mot qui répulse le plus Astor.

\- Vous avez réussi à lui parler ?

\- Oui. » Elle acquiesça et soupira. « J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler mon mensonge. Il me croit Mangemort.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est ce qui est prévu ?

\- Je lui ai dit de rassembler ses alliés. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. »

Il parut vaguement déçu mais n'en pipa mot. Il passa une main sur sa mâchoire en réfléchissant. Il avait laissé une barbe faussement négligé pousser pendant les vacances, aussi blonde que ses cheveux. Elle le vieillissait – un peu. A peine assez pour qu'elle se rappelle qu'il était bien professeur et pas un vieil étudiant. _Remus n'a jamais eu l'air aussi jeune._ Remus n'avait jamais eu l'air jeune. Sirius, si. James aussi. _Mais lui n'aura jamais de rides._

Elle s'assombrit et il s'en rendit compte. Il releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser. _Pas plus à l'aise qu'avant, visiblement._ Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Mais tout gêné et mal à l'aise que pouvait l'être Bradley, il ne renonça et fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Et de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Est-ce que vous… Enfin, vous avez reçu des nouvelles de votre famille ?

\- Oui, » répondit-elle presque trop vite. Elle secoua la tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Bradley.

\- Vous êtes ici seule. Ceux que vous aimez sont en Angleterre et, à cause de moi, vous vous mettez en danger. » Son regard était farouche. Coupable. « Alors croyez-moi, si, je m'inquiète.

\- J'ai vécu pire que ça. »

Il ne parut pas convaincu. Elle tendit alors la main et la posa sur son bras. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle le serra brièvement en souriant. Il la regarda faire avant de se décider à lui sourire, lui aussi. Un garçon pétris de bonnes intentions et d'espoir. Mais l'enfer a toujours été pavé de bonnes intentions et les cimetières remplis de cœurs purs. C'était à la fois rafraichissant, rassurant de voir un jeune homme aussi idéaliste et terrifiant de le savoir si naïf.

« C'est que… » Il se tut un instant. « Vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une amie, ici. Et je n'en aie jamais eu beaucoup.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être l'archétype du solitaire.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est entouré qu'on n'est pas seul, » sourit-il. « Je crois que vous pouvez le comprendre.

\- Oui. Oui, je le comprends.

\- Et vous êtes la seule. Parce que vous avez vécu toutes ces choses… Et parce que vous êtes lucide. »

Et dans sa bouche, ça sonnait comme un compliment. Comme _le_ compliment, à vrai dire, mieux encore que l'idée qu'elle puisse le comprendre et comprendre sa situation. Son sourire s'aggrandit légèrement et elle acquiesça. Peut-être que lorsque tout ça serait terminé, Bradley et elle pourraient devenir de vrais amis. De bons amis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait combler le vide laissé par les morts de James, Lily et Sirius.

Mais pour l'instant ils devaient se concentrer sur la suite des évènements. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, alors autant le rentabiliser. Elle récupéra sa main, se redressa et s'éclaircit la voix comme pour couper court à ce moment un peu suspendu, un peu à part.

« Une fois qu'Astor sera revenu me voir, comment voulez-vous procéder ?

\- Vous devez réussir à convaincre Dorcas d'assister à la… Démonstration que vous allez faire, » réfléchit-il. « Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je me charge de cette partie. Je ne crois pas qu'elle vous porte exactement dans son cœur.

\- Pas depuis la dernière fois, non. Vous pensez que vous y arriverez ?

\- Je peux inventer quelque chose. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier mensonge.

\- Ah oui ? Je vous pensais plus… »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, coupée qu'elle le fut par des hurlements dans le hall. Elle échangea un regard avec Bradley et se précipita dans les escaliers. Des élèves couraient dans tous les sens, déboulaient des escaliers en se bousculant, allant presque jusqu'à se piétiner pour aller s'enfermer aussi loin que possible de… De quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Trouant le flot continu d'étudiants, ils parvinrent à rejoindre les ascenseurs qui les emmenèrent jusqu'à la cour. Et elle n'eut guère besoin de beaucoup s'avancer. Il lui suffit de lever les yeux vers le ciel pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle avait cru qu'après toutes ces années à vivre dans la peur continuelle de Voldemort, après ces mois de cavales, cette rencontre avec l'intéressé, même, elle s'était blindée et que rien ne pouvait plus vraiment la désarçonner. Qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui ni de ses Mangemorts. Elle se trompait. Quand elle reconnut la marque dans le ciel, et elle la reconnut presque immédiatement, son cœur rata un battement et elle se figea, incapable de bouger. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, c'était au dessus de la maison des Potter, comme une éternité auparavant.

Et elle avait l'impression d'être revenue toutes ces années en arrière, à l'époque où la peur était devenue un art de vivre et où les morts pleuvaient tous les jours. Elle déglutit difficilement, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à être saisie par le spectacle terrifiant de cette marque dans le ciel. Tous ceux qui arrivèrent de l'école s'arrêtèrent ainsi, figée dans une expression d'horreur indicible.

« Je crois… Qu'Astor s'est finalement réveillé, » lâcha Bradley. Sa voix tremblait. « Il a fait ça… Seul ?

\- Il n'y a besoin que d'un sorcier pour invoquer une marque. Nous n'avons pas de preuve que c'est lui.

\- Mais les élèves…

\- Le sort est simple. » Elle s'assombrit. « Je dois lui parler. »

Mais elle ne fit pas un mouvement de plus. Elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de la marque. Il fallut que Bradley lui-même la tire hors de sa portée pour qu'elle se rende compte que le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge allait avec des larmes qui couraient le long de ses joues silencieusement. Elle les essuya rapidement et s'éclaircit la voix. Il lui indiqua sans un mot un groupe de professeurs qui s'était rejoint au milieu des jardins. Dorcas Good en faisait partie, ainsi que son frère et d'autres collègues.

Elle résista à l'envie de tous les traiter de Mangemorts, de tous les stupéfixer et d'appeler Merlin sait quel organisme chargé de punir ce genre de dérives et respira profondément. Elle avait besoin d'être calme, seraine, exactement comme quelqu'un qui ne souhaiterait pas laisser entrapercevoir sa satisfaction de voir les choses se dérouler comme elle le désirait. Mais derrière cette façade placide, elle hurlait. Tout chez elle hurlait, hurlait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'immense silhouette noire dans le ciel.

« Dorcas, » intervint-elle quand elle fut suffisamment proche. « Que signifie tout ceci ?

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, nous ne savons pas…

\- Si vous ne savez pas, je vous l'apprends : ceci est une Marque des Ténèbres.

\- Ça, nous le savons. » La directrice fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se mirent à luire de colère. « Nous ne savons pas _qui_ aurait pu la provoquer. »

 _Tu m'étonnes._ Elle croisa les bras et les laissa parler quelques instants. Ils se demandaient surtout comme la faire disparaître, et que dire aux parents d'élève qui ne manqueraient pas d'entendre parler de _l'incident._ Incident ! Comme si ce n'était qu'une farce de mauvais goût ! Comme s'il n'était pas question du symbole du sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps, revenus d'entre les morts depuis déjà un an !

Mais elle se contint, surtout parce que Bradley ne cessait de lui adresser des coups d'œil encourageants. Il était gentil, mais il était surtout naïf et peu avisé. Astor le fixait, puis la fixait elle, puis revenait vers lui. Elle finit par pousser un soupir audible et pencha la tête.

« Avant que nous nous intéressions aux retombées journalistiques de l'événement, peut-être qu'il serait bon de nous intéresser à _qui_ a pu faire une chose pareille ?

\- Je ne vois pas qui aurait pu le faire, » lâcha une de ses collègues avant de lui jeter un regard en biais. « Mais vous, vous le savez peut-être. Vos élèves sont plutôt…

\- Plutôt ? Auriez-vous quelque chose à me dire à propos de mes élèves, professeure Bolam ?

\- La seule chose que j'ai à vous dire, c'est que si l'un de nos élèves a effectivement pu faire ce genre de choses, ça ne peut être que l'un des vôtres.

\- Ça suffit, » intervint Astor de sa voix de stentor. « Aucun élève n'aurait pu faire ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Astor ? »

Dorcas avait encore un peu plus froncé les sourcils, tournée vers son frère. Vega déglutit et détourna le regard de sa bien-aimée collègue pour les observer tous les deux. A la manière dont avait réagi ledit frère, ce n'était pas lui qui avait jeté le sort. Il paraissait aussi surpris que tout le reste de l'équipe, si ce n'est plus. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans et il était visiblement contrarié.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'insinue, » battit-il en retraite sans lui laisser le temps d'insister. « Professeure Bishop, vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi en magie noire, m'accompagneriez-vous pour essayer de trouver des indices ?

\- Bien sûr. Professeur Meadow, vous vous occuperez de mes élèves ?

\- Ce sera fait. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Bradley et emboita le pas de l'impressionnant professeur Good. Elle sentit les yeux de Dorcas peser dans son dos mais accéléra quand il le fit pour se dissimuler derrière une rangée de haie touffue et assez haute pour qu'il soit impossible de les voir de l'autre côté. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Astor semblait véritablement déstabilisé, voire… Perdu. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir débarquer un lutin. _Ou un Mangemort._

Elle n'eut guère à forcer pour se façonner un masque de colère et de réprobation. C'est tout ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là, ainsi qu'un peu de mépris et beaucoup d'envie d'être à peu près partout sauf à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Plus il évitait son regard en pensant s'épargner ses reproches, plus elle avait envie de le pendre à l'une des immenses statues qui encadraient les allées du jardin.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? » attaqua-t-elle finalement, lasse d'attendre une réaction. « Je vous aie demandé de réunir vos partisans, pas de lancer au hasard une marques des Ténèbres !

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai pas…

\- Alors qui ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Il était agressif, comme si l'idée qu'une femme aussi jeune puisse lui reprocher ses erreurs lui paraissait abominable. « Sans doute l'un des élèves que vous avez excité avec vos manœuvres ineptes ! »

Elle resta silencieuse, immobile. Il avait relevé les yeux vers elle d'un air crâne. _On va voir s'il se la joue encore confiant…_ D'un geste leste, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et le pointa entre ses deux yeux. Même s'il ne parut pas réagir, sa respiration se stoppa net lorsque le bout de baguette effleura son front et ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément. N'importe quel sort l'aurait suffisamment sonné pour qu'elle puisse le traîner jusqu'au bureau de Dorcas, si ce sort ne l'avait pas tout simplement tué.

 _Il ne savait pas comment convoquer la Marque l'autre jour._ Il était peu probable qu'il ait appris entretemps – et de toute façon, il était trop intelligent et trop calculateur pour être aussi idiot. Ce n'était pas lui, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus pressé ni le plus extrémiste des aspirants Mangemorts de l'école, finalement. Et l'assommer ne l'aiderait pas à purger le problème : elle ne pouvait pas considérer possible le moindre partenariat avec l'Institut si cela signifiait envoyer en Enfer des enfants supposés être sauvés.

« Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas vous tuer.

\- Dorcas…

\- Je lui dirai ce que vous êtes vraiment. J'ai des preuves. Suffisamment, » assura-t-elle. « Peut-être que c'est ce que je devrais faire. D'autres que vous seront peut-être plus doués.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est sans doute un groupe d'élèves qui a trouvé le sortilège et a voulu effrayer les sangs impurs !

\- Je croyais que vous les contrôliez. »

Elle ne bougea pas sa baguette, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. Déjà parce que c'aurait été contre-productif, et parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller jusque là. Même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Elle serra les dents et poussa un soupir agacé. Il déglutit. Difficilement. _Je n'avais encore jamais fait peur à quelqu'un à ce point là,_ songea-t-elle avec une pointe de satisfaction. Personne n'avait peur de Vega Black – tout le monde savait qu'elle était dans le camp de ceux qui ne tuent même pas ceux qui le mériteraient. Personne n'avait jamais eu peur d'Eva Orgall, qu'était-elle, à part une professeure de potions ? _Dommage que ça, tu n'en saches rien._

« Je vais essayer de trouver les responsables.

\- Non, vous n'allez pas essayer, vous _allez_ trouver les responsables. » Elle pencha la tête. « Et leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

\- Ils piaffent, ils ne supportent plus les attaques répêtées des sangs impurs. Je ne peux pas les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent, tôt ou tard ils finiront par faire quelque chose d'idiot.

\- Plus idiot qu'aujourd'hui ? Pour une école supposément classée, vos étudiants sont bien moins dégourdis que ce que j'imaginais. »

Elle secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette sur le ciel avant de conjurer la disparition de la Marque. Il y eut un éclair, un bruit sourd et le ciel redevint aussi clair qu'avant que l'on ait l'idée de le souiller. Elle la garda à la main et se mit à faire les cents pas, feignant une réflexion intense.

Quelque part, heureusement que les élèves s'étaient manifestés. Elle avait beaucoup moins de temps que prévu et elle allait devoir s'adapter – et vite. Tant pis pour la finesse, tant pis pour le tact, il allait falloir aller à l'essentiel, peu importe la manière dont ce serait fait et quitte à enlever Dorcas pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien voir. Son absence totale de réaction face à la Marque était plus que symbolique elle était symptomatique. Et dangereuse.

« Puisqu'ils sont si pressés de faire leurs preuves, annoncez-leur que nous prendrons cette école dans un mois.

\- Un mois ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Mes… Amis ne sont pas prêts et…

\- Croyez-moi, personne n'est jamais prêt. Faites ce que vous voulez pour les convaincre, mentez-leur si ça vous amuse, mais dans un mois mes frères et sœurs me rejoindront ici avec le Seigneur. L'école a intérêt à être tombée entre nos mains. »

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit aveuglé par l'orgueil et l'image de Voldemort pour qu'il puisse croire à de pareilles affabulations – et il y crut. Il y crut vraiment, puisqu'il hocha la tête vigoureusement et promit de faire son possible pour réunir tous ceux qui le suivaient dans l'ancien hall de l'école, quelques étages au dessus de celui qu'ils utilisaient aujourd'hui. Il lui assura alors qu'il était desservi par plusieurs cheminées qu'il était possible de faire relier au réseau.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer à chaque proposition. Un lieu clos, parfait pour les surprendre, et un lieu abandonné, surtout. Elle allait devoir aller faire du repérage et briefer Bradley sur l'urgence de la situation. Elle n'avait pas arrangé ses relations avec la directrice, mais il n'était plus temps de faire ami-ami. _Je dois prévenir Dumbledore._ Même si c'était pour le mettre devant le fait accompli – le temps qu'il lui annonce qu'il n'était pas d'accord, tout serait probablement terminé et tout se serait moins probablement bien passé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il restait à espérer.

« Très bien. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous revoyons pas jusque là, » annonça-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette. « Si vous avez besoin de m'informer de quoique ce soit, passez par les hiboux. Je vais régulièrement vérifier si je n'ai pas reçu de courrier.

\- D'accord. Je vais m'assurer que tout soit prêt.

\- Il vaut mieux. On ne déçoit pas deux fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Elle lui adressa un regard entendu et pivota pour retourner vers les ascenseurs et, plus précisément, vers sa classe. Une fois Bradley remercié, elle reprit en main les choses et passa plus d'une demi-heure à assurer à ses élèves, étrangement majoritairement ceux des classes inférieures, les autres n'étaient pas présents, que tout irait bien et que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût. Elle n'en pensait pas un mot, bien sûr, et aurait-elle été à Poudlard que les élèves responsables auraient non seulement été punis, mais aussi renvoyés de l'école devant leurs parents. _Je deviens un peu trop extrême._ Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était l'âge ou les récents évènements qui l'avaient rendue aussi catégorique. A une époque, elle aurait sans doute tenté d'invoquer une Marque pour effrayer ses camarades à Halloween.

 _Non, je ne l'aurais pas fait._ Pas aussi tôt, pas dans les circonstances dans lesquelles le monde entier se trouvait. Si elle avait ne serait-ce qu'évoquer l'idée, James lui aurait probablement mise la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes les plus proches pour lui rafraîchir les idées et Sirius l'aurait sans doute reniée. _N'importe lequel des autres Maraudeurs aurait été meilleur que moi à cette tâche._ Même et surtout Remus. Il aurait su ménager chaque parti.

A défaut d'avoir ce talent elle parvint à apaiser sa classe et à reprendre le cours normal de son cours. Mais il aurait fallu être idiot ou aveugle pour ne pas voir, ressentir et même éprouver la tension qui régnait toujours entre ces quatre murs. Il allait falloir tenir un mois à ce rythme, tant bien que mal. Ensuite… Ensuite elle verrait. Une chose à la fois, d'abord faire tomber Astor et les siens, et ensuite réparer tous les pots cassés. Tout cela ne les ramenait finalement que fin février et début mars : elle avait encore trois mois pour les aider à se relever avant de retourner en Angleterre en espérant que tout ceci ne servirait jamais à rien et que la raison pour laquelle elle avait été envoyée ici ne s'avèrerait jamais être autre chose qu'une crise de paranoïa.

Quand elle fut enfin tranquille, elle rédigea rapidement une courte missive à Dumbledore pour lui annoncer le début des hostilités. Elle insista sur sa prudence et sur la nécessité d'agir avant de lui recommander de faire attention à son filleul. _Je suis sa dernière famille, même si je suis bien trop loin pour le protéger et même si je n'ai jamais su le faire quand j'étais proche,_ écrivit-elle. _N'oubliez pas que c'est encore un enfant et qu'il n'est pas et ne sera jamais James._ Elle lui demanda aussi de s'assurer que les réseaux de cheminées de l'Institut de Salem restent bien hermétiques à ceux de Poudlard et, plus globalement du Royaume-Uni. Elle lui ajouta finalement des vœux de nouvelle année et cacheta la lettre.

En l'observant, elle eut la curieuse sensation qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'important. Que cette missive était importante, alors qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'un avertissement. Et elle eut beau la tourner et la retourner, ce n'était toujours rien de plus qu'un morceau de papier et quelques tâches d'encre. _Tu délires,_ s'admonesta-t-elle en la rangeant. Lorsqu'elle arriverait, la réponse de Dumbledore serait elle beaucoup plus importante. _Si elle arrive,_ lui susurra alors son esprit avant qu'elle ne le fasse définitivement taire d'un froncement de sourcil. _Pas de mauvais esprit._ Ça porte malheur et Merlin sait à quel point elle n'avait pas besoin de ça.


	60. Chapter 60 - Ready or not

**A/N :** Un petit mot pour vous avertir qu'il n'y aura pas d'update pendant deux semaines (elles reprendront normalement le dimanche 18 décembre). Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont/seront entre-temps !

* * *

 **LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre XII – Ready or not…

Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se disait que rien ne pouvait être pire ou aggraver la situation, la situation s'aggrava. Si elle parvenait à conserver une ambiance de classe studieuse et un minimum sérieuse, ce fut aux dépends de ces vaines tentatives de réunir les deux fronts qui s'affrontaient désormais presque en continu dans les autres cours. Bradley n'avait dans sa classe que des membres d'un groupe clandestin qui se faisait appeler les « _Sangs de Bourbe Libres, »_ ou plus simplement les SBL Après coup, ils firent savoir que c'était eux qui avaient brûlé le fanion des Fairfields et Andover et qu'ils recommenceraient tant que ces deux classes ne seraient pas plus largement accessibles aux sangs non-purs. Le camp adverse, sans nom mais bien plus facilement repérable, répondait à chaque coup. Et les choses s'envenimaient progressivement à chaque fois que les deux parties se rencontraient – et au milieu, bien évidemment, se trouvaient tous ceux qui n'osaient pas choisir l'un ou l'autre des bords ou ceux qui n'y comprenaient rien. _Ou n'y voulaient rien comprendre._

Autant dire qu'elle avait beau parvenir à garder les luttes intestines hors de ses murs, personne ne pouvait se targuer de faire de même avec les murs de l'école. Tout était à peu près au point mort, que ce soit Bradley et Dorcas ou Astor, sauf les élèves qui s'entre-déchiraient. Et ce spectacle la laissait à la fois désemparée et horrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu de telle situation, même à l'époque de la guerre, parce que les élèves proches de Voldemort – ou du moins, ceux dont les parents l'étaient, avaient été retirés de Poudlard qui passait pour un bastion de membres de l'Ordre.

Lorsqu'elle eut à séparer deux élèves qui en étaient arrivés à des sortilèges, non pas de désarmement, mais d'attaque, elle tenta de trouver un moyen de les apaiser mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait avivé des braises qui ne demandaient que cela et ne parvenait désormais plus à en contrôler l'embrasement. Et elle était au centre de ces flammes, vue d'un côté comme celle qui avait donné tant d'espoirs pour finalement se retirer du combat et de l'autre comme l'intruse qui avait dérangé un ordre bien établi. Et il en allait de même pour les professeurs. En dehors de Bradley qui se faisait discret et d'Astor qui, pour le coup et comme d'ordinaire, disparaissait tout simplement en dehors des heures de cours, elle était complètement seule. Pas forcément plus qu'à l'époque où elle enseignait à Poudlard, mais la sensation était loin d'être la même.

Mais ses états d'âme n'importaient guère, parce que Bradley ne parvenait pas à approcher Dorcas. Tant d'années d'ignorance et de mépris mutuel avaient ruiné tout espoir de rapprochement, ne laissant plus que le choix de la violence pour enfin mettre un terme au cauchemar que vivaient tous les étudiants et les professeurs. Pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore ne lui avait toujours pas répondu près d'un mois après l'envoi de sa missive.

Les nouvelles d'Astor arrivèrent d'ailleurs un mois exactement après leur dernière discussion sous la forme d'une missive dissimulée sous ses propres livres de cours. L'homme la connaissait bien, un peu trop même : d'une manière ou d'un autre, il savait qu'elle rangeait tous les soirs ses livres dans son casier, chose que la plupart de ses collègues ne faisaient pas puisqu'ils avaient à peu près tous leur propre salle. C'était une habitude héritée de Poudlard que peu de gens avaient remarqué. _Sauf lui, de toute évidence._ Sa lettre lui indiquait de manière cryptique que tout aurait lieu le vendredi de la semaine suivante, soit dix jours plus tard et qu'il s'assurerait que tout soit près. Il lui demandait d'avertir le _Seigneur_ et de garantir l'accès de ses _frères et sœurs_ aux cheminées de l'ancien hall. Il ajoutait que tous les concernés étaient déjà au courant et prêts pour ce qu'il appelait _l'assaut._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer un peu plus à chaque mention de sa soi-disant appartenance aux Mangemorts ou à chaque mention de son plan. Elle soupira. Ça signifiait donc qu'elle allait devoir trouver un moyen d'obliger Dorcas à assister à la scène, ainsi qu'à tous les professeurs acquis à la cause de Bradley plutôt qu'à celle d'Astor. _Sauf que je ne sais pas lesquels sont dignes de confiance, en dehors des quelques que j'ai rencontré._ Et elle ne pouvait pas faire arriver l'Ordre aux Etats-Unis, ils avaient tous bien assez à faire en Angleterre. Quant à impliquer le gouvernement… Personne ne l'écouterait. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de les convaincre.

 _Ce sera comme d'habitude. Fait maison._ Elle planifia la suite des évènements toute la semaine, eut le temps d'échanger quelques lettres avec Remus pour l'avertir de la tournure des évènements. Il désapprouva, mais n'insista pas. C'était inutile, il le savait, elle le savait. Elle chargea Bradley de convaincre ses plus proches collègues de le suivre jusque dans l'ancien hall le jour J et de s'assurer qu'aucun élève non concerné ne s'y trouverait par hasard.

Quant à elle, elle attendit la fin de journée du vendredi fatidique pour agir. Elle se rendit directement chez les Good en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y trouverait que Dorcas – Astor avait encore beaucoup de choses à préparer avant de lancer son grand _assaut._ Elle frappa donc à la porte de son bureau et attendit de la voir s'ouvrir lentement devant elle. Dorcas était en pleine lecture et ne releva les yeux vers elle qu'après de longs instants de silence.

« Miss Bishop, » lâcha-t-elle. « Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Cela fait un certain temps que nous n'avons pas discuté. Etant donné que je ne suis pas ici uniquement pour faire de la pédagogie, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée de venir vous voir.

\- Vous êtes là. Maintenant dites-moi plutôt ce que me voulez. »

Elle retint tout commentaire et s'assit en silence. Dorcas venait de poser les papiers qu'elle lisait et l'observait avec une sévérité à peine dissimulée derrière un voile de politesse – autant dire qu'elle avait l'air tout sauf heureuse de la voir. Vega soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Sois diplomate,_ lui avait recommandé Remus. _Tu ne parviendras à rien si tu n'arrives pas à l'amadouer._ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un mur avec tout ce que la comparaison pouvait sous-entendre de volonté d'entente. Pourtant, elle parvint à forcer un sourire léger avant de reprendre.

« L'année n'est pas terminée, mais elle avance certainement plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je me…

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour me raconter votre vie ou l'amour que vous éprouvez pour ces lieux, » la coupa-t-elle sans vergogne. « Et je ne suis pas là pour vous écouter et faire semblant de ne pas vous suivre. Si vous vous figurez que c'est ainsi que vous allez obtenir mon accord pour le partenariat de Dumbledore, c'est que vous êtes bien moins maline que vous pensez l'être.

\- Dorcas, je suis consciente que nous n'avons pas démarré sous les meilleurs auspices, mais ce partenariat…

\- Peut-être que je l'aurais envisagé. Mais pas avec vous comme ambassadrice. »

Elle encaissa le coup en serrant les dents. La voix de la directrice était glaciale, presque menaçante tant elle était agressive. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et pour ce que ça importait, ce sentiment était réciproque. Après tout, elle n'avait pas la preuve formelle qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec les idées de son frère. Elle ne s'était basée que sur les idées de Bradley qui, tout intelligent qu'il pouvait l'être, n'en restait pas moins un idéaliste forcené. Elle tint bon, cependant, et soutint son regard.

« Qu'ais-je donc fait qui a pu vous convaincre de ne pas me faire confiance à ce point ?

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente. Depuis que vous êtes arrivée, l'Institut part à vau-l'eau. Cette école était une des plus respectable des Etats-Unis, jusqu'à ce que vous veniez vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous regardait pas.

\- Vous me pensez donc responsable du comportement de vos étudiants ?

\- Vous autres anglais ne comprenez pas que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez échoué à vous protéger que nous n'en sommes pas capables. »

La directrice se leva alors et fit quelques pas autour de son bureau. Vega ne la lâcha pas des yeux et la regarda faire ses allers retours. Elle était furieuse, c'était visible, et elle l'était sans doute depuis un bout de temps. Serait-elle venue le lendemain ou la veille que le résultat aurait probablement été le même, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Elle lissa sa robe d'une main et effleura sa baguette. Elle crut sentir une légère décharge, comme si elle se rappelait à son bon souvenir. _Je ne peux pas décemment l'attaquer sans réfléchir,_ songea-t-elle autant pour se convaincre que pour se reprocher le simple fait d'y avoir pensé.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose.

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi avoir littéralement monter des élèves contre l'établissement et leurs autres camarades ?

\- Si vos élèves se sont rebellés contre vous, c'est qu'il y avait un problème préexistant, » répliqua Vega avec un calme presque surréaliste. « Je n'ai fait que le soulever.

\- L'aggraver, vous voulez dire ! Avant vous, personne ne pensait à mal. Il n'y avait pas de… Discriminations, comme vous appelez ça si bien. »

A la manière dont elle parlait, Dorcas avait l'air complètement désespérée. Sincèrement désespérée, comme si elle croyait vraiment aux inepties qu'elle disait, comme si elle se figurait _vraiment_ que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes avant que l'envahisseur anglais ne se profile devant le pas de sa porte. Et c'était sans doute le plus triste, dans l'histoire. Elle était persuadée qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour son école, aveuglée par sa peur du changement autant que par les œillères que des années d'endoctrinement et d'habitudes avaient placés autour de ses yeux – du moins c'est ce que Vega en déduisait.

« Vous n'y croyez pas sincèrement, » tenta-t-elle alors. « Vous voyez bien que l'école est pleine de suprématistes, peut-être même plus que Poudlard l'est en ce moment.

\- Ce ne sont que des…

\- Plaisantins qui jouent avec la marque des Ténèbres ? Plaisantins qui demandent l'expulsion dont le sang n'est pas assez pur ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, » trancha Dorcas. « Vous n'êtes pas américaine.

\- Non, mais peut-être justement que j'y vois plus clair que vous. Vous êtes entourée d'aspirants Mangemorts, êtes-vous donc aveugle au point de réussir à ne pas les voir ? »

Le silence qui tomba sur le bureau fut le plus assourdissant qu'il lui avait été donné d'entendre. Le regard de Dorcas passa de furieux à stupéfait, puis de stupéfait à choqué, et enfin de choqué à presque fiévreux. L'accusation était grave, l'accusation était même _très_ grave et elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait signifier : elle était une mauvaise directrice.

Mais ça, ce n'était que la pure vérité. Elle avait beau ne pas apprécier outre mesure Dumbledore, il était impossible de dire de lui qu'il fermait les yeux sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il cachait parfois ces évènements, mais en était toujours informé, de près ou de loin. Les choix qu'ils faisaient… Elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec eux mais ils avaient le mérite d'exister. Good, elle, se contentait de détourner le regard en souriant et en prétendant que son école allait bien, que tout allait bien et que rien n'avait la moindre raison de changer. Quitte à ce que cela signifie tourner le dos à ceux qui osaient lui dire en face que rien n'allait et _surtout_ pas son frère.

« Je n'aime pas ce que vous sous-entendez, » siffla-t-elle. « Vous feriez mieux de retourner à vos potions.

\- Pour que vous continuiez à vous leurrer sur vos collègues ? Hors de question.

\- Vous vous sentez investie d'une mission quasi-divine. » Dorcas s'approcha lentement d'elle. Vega approcha sa main de sa baguette. « Vous pensez que vous êtes là pour faire de l'Institut un Poudlard bis, mais personne ne veut de Poudlard. Gardez vos vieilleries, vos plumes et vos hiboux et gardez votre bien-pensance. Vous garderez aussi vos élèves, qu'ils combattent la guerre que _vous_ leur imposez. »

Vega sentit le fiel monter à ses lèvres et il lui fallut toute la retenue du monde pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la beaucoup trop fière directrice de l'Institut de Salem. C'était donc ça, la compassion américaine, leur sens de l'accueil et de la solidarité ? Laisser mourir des gamins anglais sous prétexte que leur sang n'était pas exactement pur et qu'un dégénéré voulait tous les voir mourir ? C'était donc ça, l'incroyable Dorcas Good dont avait parlé Dumbledore ?

Elle rejeta ces pensées parce que ce n'était pas le moment d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit – elle devait agir. Et agir, cela signifiait imposer à Dorcas un spectacle qu'elle se refusait à voir et pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Elle sortit sa baguette, ce qu'elle prit pour une menace. Mais elle ne laissa guère le temps à la directrice de réfléchir à ce qui allait suivre et la pétrifia avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter le moindre sortilège. Elle l'empêcha de tomber et l'étendit sur le sol.

« Vous ne voulez pas ouvrir vos yeux ? Très bien, je les ouvrirai pour vous mais je vous préviens : vous n'allez pas aimer ce que vous allez voir. »

Les yeux grands ouverts de la directrice la fixèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à la stupéfixer. Ils se fermèrent alors lentement et laissèrent Vega dans un état au moins aussi second que celui dans lequel elle venait de la plonger. _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça._ Elle serra les dents et lâcha un juron avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle devait absolument retourner en cours, au risque d'attirer l'attention des uns et des autres – il fallait qu'elle contacte Bradley.

Elle bénit alors le système assez ingénieux mis en place dans l'école qui permettait, à en juger par l'appareil qui trônait sur le bureau, de contacter tous les professeurs via leur appartement. Un peu comme ce que les Moldus appelaient des téléphones, mais en version magique et plus efficace. Elle repéra les quartiers de Bradley et appuya sur le bouton correspondant. Il y eut un long silence, avant qu'elle n'entende une porte claquer et des pas résonner.

« Bradley ? » tenta-t-elle. « C'est vous ?

\- Meera ?

\- Il faut que vous veniez dans le bureau de Dorcas. C'est urgent. »

Peu renseignée sur le fonctionnement de l'engin, elle rappuya sur le bouton sans le laisser répondre et garda un œil sur Dorcas, étendue sur le sol, à moitié dans le coma. Ce qu'elle faisait était discutable, au mieux, répréhensible au pire, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle lui avait laissé le choix. Elle n'eut cependant que peu de temps pour ressasser ce qui venait de se passer puisque son collègue débarqua dans la pièce à peine quelques minutes après son appel.

Et il resta interdit devant la scène pendant au moins aussi longtemps. Il fixa d'abord Dorcas, puis elle, puis Dorcas, puis passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux avant d'essayer de parler. Un échec cuisant, qui le conduisit à serrer les dents et détourner le regard. Quand il revint finalement vers les deux femmes, il était pâle comme un linge.

« Vous n'avez pas…

\- Elle n'est pas morte, si c'est la question que vous vous posez.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez la convaincre ! » s'écria-t-il. « Pas la mettre dans le coma !

\- Elle n'écoutait pas. Je n'ai guère eu le choix, Bradley. Au moins sera-t-elle plus facile à transporter jusqu'au hall. »

Il cligna des yeux. Il allait visiblement de surprise en surprise, au point qu'il ne semblait plus capable de vraiment suivre son raisonnement. Il lui fallut encore une minute de plus pour finalement hocher la tête et pousser un long soupir, autant pour se donner du courage que pour accepter la tournure des évènements. Son visage se durcit légèrement et elle sut qu'il allait se débrouiller. Il était peut-être idéaliste, peut-être jeune et un peu naïf, mais il était de ces gens qui trouvent toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. _Un peu comme Sirius,_ songea-t-elle en l'observant. _Ou comme Remus._ Un mélange des deux, sans doute, plus joyeux que le second mais plus sérieux que le premier. _Comme moi ?_ Comme ce qu'elle aurait pu être dans un monde où la guerre n'aurait pas existé et n'aurait pas pris la vie de ses meilleurs amis les unes après les autres.

« Il faut qu'elle puisse assister à tout ce qui se passera ce soir, » déclara-t-elle. « Mais vous devez vous assurer que personne ne se rendra compte de sa présence. Trouvez le moyen de me prévenir que vous êtes prêts.

\- Bien sûr. Je me débrouillerai. Comment saurais-je quand est-ce que nous devrons agir ?

\- Je vous ferai signe. » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. « Lorsque je prononcerai mon véritable nom. Vega Black. Vous et vos alliés sortirez de l'endroit où vous vous serez cachés. Stupéfixez autant que vous le pouvez, mais ne touchez pas à Astor.

\- Entendu. »

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Elle rangea alors sa baguette, replaça sa coiffure et ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle était sur le point de quitter la maison quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la retenir. Elle se figea et pivota lentement pour faire face à son allié. _Son ami._ Il avait l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais de vraiment vouloir le faire, ce qui lui donnait un air vaguement ahuri et hébété. Elle fronça les sourcils, pencha la tête.

« Faites attention à vous, Vega, » dit-il finalement à voix basse. Et douce, très douce. « Je n'aurai pas la force d'annoncer à votre famille que vous…

\- Rien ne m'arrivera. Je ne prendrai pas de risques inutiles.

\- Vous en prenez déjà. » Il soupira. De fatigue, cette fois-ci. « Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et probablement la seule personne à vous soucier autant de gens qui, eux, vous détestent ou vous ignorent. Si quoique ce soit devait arriver…

\- Bradley, il n'arrivera rien.

\- Je sais, mais si quelque chose devait arriver, je voulais que vous sachiez que… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard s'assombrit un peu et il secoua finalement la tête. _Il renonce ?_ Elle resta perplexe quelques secondes avant qu'il ne la relâche et ne se remette à sourire, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Vous avez raison, je divague. Retournez à votre chambre, je m'occupe de Dorcas.

\- Prudence, vous aussi.

\- C'est mon deuxième nom. Avec _J'adore vos plans foireux et si peu périlleux._

\- Gardez votre humour pour demain, » sourit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « On en aura besoin, croyez-moi. »

Il acquiesça et, cette fois-ci, elle sortit de la pièce et de la maison. Elle ne craignait pas vraiment qu'on la voie – à vrai dire, on était en plein dans les heures de cours, personne ne circulait. Mais elle fit tout de même vite, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter le diable, aussi fut-elle dans ses appartements aussi rapidement que possible. Sur sa porte se trouvait, écrite en lettres rougeoyantes, une heure. Deux heures du matin, en l'occurrence. Elle les effaça immédiatement et soupira.

Deux heures du matin. Elle allait devoir tenir jusqu'à _deux heures du matin_ et être parfaitement opérationnelle pour parvenir à mettre un terme final à… Tout ça. Elle s'occupa donc comme elle put jusqu'à la fin de soirée, en l'occurrence, en corrigeant des copies. _On n'arrête pas de vivre parce que c'est la guerre,_ songea-t-elle en notant, une par une, toutes les copies des examens de mi-année qu'elle avait récupérées… Tout en jetant de réguliers coups d'œil à l'horloge la plus proche.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer alors tous les scénarios catastrophes et, parmi les pires, se trouvait celui de sa mort. Ce n'était même pas forcément le scénario le plus invraisemblable. Astor Good était puissant, plus qu'elle. Il pouvait la tuer d'un geste et de deux mots. Elle resta donc silencieuse, immobile, à se demander ce qui arriverait si elle ne revenait pas. Et elle sentit son cœur et sa gorge se serrer, son estomac se tordre à cette idée. _Sirius et Remus seraient seuls. Et je les aurais vraiment trahis, tous les deux. Ainsi que mon frère et James et Lily, Harry aussi serait seul. Et Dumbledore._ Même l'idée de trahir Dumbledore l'attristait, alors même qu'elle en avait déjà plusieurs fois rêvé.

 _Sauf que je ne vais pas mourir._ Elle avait déjà survécu à beaucoup trop de choses pour tomber maintenant. Elle avait survécu à Peter, au faux Alastor Maugrey, à Voldemort lui-même et à ses comparses, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir ici à cause d'aspirants Mangemorts. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant qu'elle n'y pensait pas, aussi déposa-t-elle au milieu de son bureau le pendentif offert par Sirius deux ans auparavant, autant pour ne pas risquer de le briser que pour s'assurer que Bradley le récupèrerait si…

Elle secoua la tête et se traita d'imbécile. Elle le laissa cependant là et, à deux heures du matin moins le quart, elle suivit les instructions d'Astor. Elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'école, à travers des couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqués, pour trouver une vieille cage d'escaliers qui remontait vers les étages aujourd'hui condamnés – et l'ancien hall. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, serra sa baguette dans sa main et commença son ascension.

Elle lui parut infinie, presque autant que celle qui l'avait menée, quelques mois plus tôt, au hall actuel. Elle avait l'impression que ça avait eu lieu une éternité plus tôt, quand elle pensait encore qu'elle accomplissait une mission certes fondamentale, mais surtout simple et rapide. _S'assurer que nos élèves vulnérables trouveraient un refuge en cas de guerre, quoi de plus simple ?_ Mais elle finit pourtant par en voir le bout et, surtout, à entendre les éclats de voix d'Astor et de ses alliés.

Elle s'annonça et s'avança dans la salle baignée d'une lumière dorée qui lui rappela un instant Poudlard. Astor pivota et lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux. Elle y répondit par le même signe, plus supérieur encore. _J'ai l'impression d'imiter ma mère. Ou Regulus._ Elle jeta un œil au petit groupe qui l'entourait. Enfin, petit. Ils étaient nombreux, les aspirants Mangemorts. Il y avait une dizaine de professeurs, les plus vieux globalement, et une autre dizaine d'élèves. Elle en reconnut certains, y compris l'un de ceux qu'elle avait mis en retenu, quelques mois plus tôt.

« Miss Bishop, » déclara avec emphase Astor. « Je vous remercie de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'honneur. Je me devais d'être là.

\- Bien sûr. J'étais en train d'expliquer à nos amis notre plan.

\- Très bien, » dit-elle en acquiesçant. « Reprenez. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. _C'est parti._


	61. Chapter 61 - It's coming

**A/N :** Et me revoilà !

Guest : Haha, désolée pour le suspens ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

 **LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre XIII – … It's coming

« Comme je vous le disais, nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes les meilleurs sorciers de cette école, » déclara Astor avec un sourire déjà victorieux. « Et nous aurons bientôt avec nous les frères et sœurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

\- Comment viendront-ils ? Je croyais que la transplanation n'était pas possible au sein de l'école.

\- C'est le cas, mais miss Bishop s'est occupée de faire relier notre réseau de cheminées à celles du quartier général des Mangemorts. »

 _Oui, un quartier général immense avec pignons sur rue,_ songea-t-elle en retenant une grimace. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit aveuglé par l'orgueil et la bêtise pour croire des choses pareilles. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air grave et s'éclaircit la voix. Elle devait gagner du temps et, surtout, attendre le signal de Bradley. Elle était peut-être douée, mais seule contre tous ces sorciers, elle ne ferait pas long feu.

Elle sentit cependant les regards sur elle s'allourdir et elle s'avança un peu, dans la lumière. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours pour voir que le hall avait deux étages le second devait donner sur d'anciennes salles, puisqu'il n'était fait que d'un grand balcon qui parcourait tout le tour de la salle. _C'est de là qu'ils arriveront._ C'était autant une constatation qu'un vœux pieux, cela dit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je me dois de me présenter un peu plus formellement, » commença-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le…

\- Au contraire, Astor. C'est exactement le moment. » Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et reprit d'une voix plus forte encore. « Je ne suis pas juste une enseignante de Poudlard envoyée en mission. Je suis un peu plus que ça. Je suis une envoyée. »

Il y eut un silence attentif, curieux et, surtout, vaguement impatient. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps – _ils_ n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Elle ménagea une pause théatrale, tout en sachant pertinemment que cette pause n'avait guère d'intérêt à part celui d'agacer Astor. Il croisa sur les bras sur son torse mais, comme à son habitude et, surtout, par pur respect et crainte envers elle, se tut.

Elle crut voir un peu de lumière s'échapper d'une des portes entrouvertes de l'étage mais cette dernière disparut presque immédiatement. Elle serra les dents et reprit d'une voix encore un peu plus forte. _Allez, Bradley, dépêchez-vous…_

« Une envoyée d'une puissance bien plus importante que tout ce que vous avez pu imaginer jusqu'ici.

\- Une envoyée de notre seigneur, » compléta Astor d'une voix qui dissimulait mal son incompréhension. « Venue nous aider à nous débarrasser de la peste qui nous gangrène.

\- Entre autres choses, oui. »

 _Allez…_ Elle releva les yeux vers la porte et vit cette fois un chapelet d'étoiles s'échapper de la pièce. Elle sentit son cœur se soulever et elle saisit sa baguette, fermement dans sa main. Tous ceux qui la regardaient firent de même, comme sur le point de se jeter à corps perdus dans une bataille qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas concevoir. Elle dut respirer plusieurs fois pour apaiser son cœur et, surtout, les tremblements qui secouaient sa main.

« Je me présente donc à vous, » termina-t-elle d'une voix rendue un peu criarde par l'angoisse. « Je suis Vega Cassiopeia Black, sœur de Sirius Orion Black.

\- Et vous êtes l'envoyée du…

\- De l'Ordre du Phénix. » Elle se tourna alors vers l'étage où le monde commençait à affluer. « Allez-y ! »

Elle s'écarta alors brusquement. Pendant un instant, tout parut se passer au ralenti. Astor Good la regarda sans comprendre, ainsi que la totalité de l'assistance pendant que Bradley et les siens descendaient du balcon. Puis tout s'accéléra et ce fut comme au Ministère. Elle plongea derrière un vieux banc pour éviter un sortilège avant de riposter sans vraiment savoir contre qui elle se battait.

Les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient si dramatiquement accélérés avaient ralentis. Elle était désormais concentrée, prête à tout pour finir une bonne fois pour toute cette horreur. Alors elle se releva et stupéfixa consciencieusement tous les élèves impliqués qu'elle croisa – eux ne devaient pas être blessés, même s'ils avaient fait les pires choix. Se faisant, elle évita de peu plusieurs attaques et tomba nez-à-nez avec Astor dont le visage, déformé par la colère et la haine, n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui, charmant et énigmatique, qu'il avait affiché jusque là.

« Comment avez-vous osé ?! » cracha-t-il. « Comment avez-vous pu ?!

\- C'est à vous qu'il faudrait poser la question. Comment avez-vous pu me croire si facilement ? Il vous aurait suffi de quelques recherches, quelques menues recherches. » Elle était en position de défense, prête à répliquer au premier mouvement. « Mais vous vous êtes pris pour un élu quelconque et votre orgueil vous a aveuglé.

\- Espèce de petite conne, vous allez me payer cet affront !

\- Essayez, d'autres que vous s'y sont cassés les dents. »

 _Expelliarmus,_ cria-t-elle en levant sa baguette. Il contra son attaque et elle entendit distinctement les deux mots du sortilège le plus impardonnable parmi les sortilèges impardonnables. Elle se jeta au sol pour éviter le jet vert qui la manqua de peu et lâcha un gémissement de douleur en heurtant les carreaux de marbre. Elle avait sentit son épaule craquer, sans savoir si c'était ses os ou son articulation qui avaient soufferts. Elle se releva cependant immédiatement et riposta.

Mais le combat était plus violent que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Même au Ministère, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi - elle avait changé d'adversaire à chaque fois que d'autres s'approchaient, personne ne s'acharnait volontairement sur elle. Mais Astor n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper, ni même en réchapper tant qu'il serait vivant.

Alors elle combattit et elle chassa de son esprit l'image de Remus parce qu'il n'était pas là et ne serait jamais là et parce qu'elle ne pouvait désormais rien faire de plus pour lui que survivre. Le duel était fait de sorts plus ou moins pardonnables échangés et contrés, déviés ou renvoyés en continu, d'éclats de lumières aveuglantes qui venaient à en dissimuler les douces lueurs dorées dans lesquels ils baignaient tous quelques instants auparavant. Et à mesure que le combat s'éternisait, elle avait l'impression de voir le visage d'Astor se muer en un masque horrifique, monstrueux. Toute la beauté impressionnante de son être semblait s'être volatilisée, tout ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas capable de lui donner d'âge semblait avoir été mobilisé dans sa haine et sa soif de sang. Pendant un court instant, cette chose en face d'elle lui rappela Voldemort et elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Autour d'elle, progressivement, les alliés de Bradley gagnaient du terrain mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui se jouait entre Astor et Vega. Bradley lui-même s'était arrêté un instant pour les observer, du moins c'est ce qu'elle constata en tournant les yeux vers lui. Elle ne distinguait pas bien ses traits, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir s'il avait peur ou s'il était impressionné. _Sans doute les deux, le connaissant._

La seule faiblesse d'Astor lui apparut sur le tard, alors qu'elle recevait en plein sur le bras un sortilège de Diffindo qui traça instantanément sur sa peau une longue traînée rouge sang – sa peau était ouverte. Elle courut se dissimuler derrière une colonne et jura… Mais elle avait une idée. Son adversaire n'était pas mobile, en tout cas pas autant qu'elle. Il lui suffirait de faire s'effondrer le sol sous lui et il n'aurait peut-être pas la présence d'esprit de se déplacer – ou pas le temps. Elle entendit des sorts fuser au dessus de sa tête, heurter les pierres d'ornements qui tombaient en fissurant le sol autour d'elle. Elle était épuisée, tout simplement épuisée et peina presque à relever la tête. _Je ne peux pas tenir comme ça._ Elle devait en finir. Tout de suite.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa. Elle n'eut guère que le temps d'hurler _Deprimo_ avant de se sentir projeter par l'explosion qui avait retenti sous les pieds de Good et qui avait soulevé un immense nuage de poussière. Sonnée, ce ne fut pas elle qui vint s'assurer qu'il avait survécu, mais Bradley. Elle le vit faire du coin de l'œil et l'entendit appeler quelqu'un pour l'aider à le sortir des gravas. Le plancher s'était effondré sur d'anciennes salles de classe, de sorte que la chute n'avait pas été très longue. Sa tête tourna quand elle se releva pour tituber jusqu'au cratère encore fumant. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un lui demandait si elle se sentait bien, mais ne répondit pas. Elle descendit et s'approcha de Bradley, agenouillé non loin de la silhouette d'Astor.

« Vega, » dit-il en la voyant arriver. « Vous allez bien ?

\- J'ai connu mieux.

\- Il est vivant. Assommé, mais vivant. C'est ce que vous vouliez, j'imagine ?

\- Honnêtement, Bradley, » souffla-t-elle. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était survivre. »

Il hocha la tête gravement. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux le visage fermé d'Astor qui reposait sur les gravats. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement mais sa respiration était heurtée. Il saignait à plusieurs endroits. Pas autant que son bras, cependant, dont la blessure béait toujours et dont le sang s'échappait et trempait ses vêtements. Elle chancela un peu quand elle s'en rendit compte et se laissa porter jusqu'à un banc. Elle se laissa ensuite soigner et se laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits pendant que l'on extrayait Astor du cratère.

Et elle vit, non loin d'elle, Dorcas Good approcher. Elle avait resserré sur elle les pans de sa veste et marchait lentement en direction des alliés de son frère, tous parqués dans un coin de la salle… Du moins ceux qui étaient encore conscients. Et elle avait le silence si pâle qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle tenait encore debout – elle était crayeuse. Livide. Ses yeux étaient presque opaques. Elle avançait sans la voir.

« Vega, » l'appela finalement Bradley. « Il revient à lui.

\- Entravez le. »

Elle se releva et revint vers lui. Il papillonnait des yeux en grognant, visiblement complètement sonné. Elle s'agenouilla, sa baguette toujours à la main, pour se placer à sa hauteur. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux et il l'aurait vraisemblablement frappé s'il avait pu, mais il ne fit rien de tel. Il se contenta de la fixer en silence.

« Vous auriez dû savoir qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à un Black, si vous connaissiez si bien Voldemort, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix moins assurée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Regulus a trahi votre seigneur. Mon frère n'a jamais été des siens, et moi non plus.

\- Le Seigneur vaincra, » croassa-t-il douloureusement. « Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est déjà fait.

\- Non Astor. » Dorcas s'était approchée, bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine. « Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne peux toujours pas y croire.

\- Tu as toujours eu peur d'agir, chère sœur. J'ai juste fait ce que tu n'étais pas capable de faire. »

Il y eut un éclat de rire, ou ce qui en aurait été un si Astor n'avait pas été dans un état aussi catastrophique. Vega s'écarta un peu pour laisser passer sa sœur et les regarda, tous les deux. Au début, dans les premiers temps de son séjour à Salem, elle avait été époustouflée par la ressemblance entre les deux jumeaux. Et elle l'était toujours, alors même que le visage de Dorcas n'exprimait plus qu'un désarroi total et que celui d'Astor n'exprimait plus qu'une haine viscérale. Et une moquerie presque douloureuse.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut pas la moindre parole d'échangée ni le moindre son. Il y eut juste ces deux individus qui se fixaient et qui tentaient sans doute de comprendre ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de l'autre. Et Vega qui les regardait faire, à demi appuyée sur Bradley qui était venue l'aider à se tenir debout. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et la maintenait ainsi avec une force qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il sourit faiblement.

« Mon frère, » lâcha finalement la directrice. « N'aurait jamais pensé à faire une chose pareille. Je ne sais pas qui tu es devenu, Astor, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. J'ai toujours été ainsi, et tu as toujours fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir à m'éloigner ou à me rejeter. » Il désigna le groupe d'enseignants et d'élèves qui l'avait suivi. « Ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ta sacrosainte école. Mais là encore, c'était plus facile de feindre l'ignorance que d'agir. »

Et le pire, dans son discours, c'est qu'il avait raison. De ce que lui avai dit Bradley, de ce qu'elle savait d'elle-même et de ce que Dorcas avait pu lui dire, il avait raison. Elle était partiellement responsable de la situation en général, et presque entièrement de ce désastre en particulier. Et à la manière dont elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, elle en était tout aussi consciente que tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

« Faites venir les agents du Macusa, » ordonna-t-elle. « Qu'ils viennent se saisir de mon frère et de ses alliés.

\- Bien madame.

\- J'ai peut-être mes torts dans cette histoire. » Elle se tourna à la fois vers Bradley et Vega et vers son frère. « Mais cette fois-ci, je ne… Fermerai pas les yeux. Le Congrès les jugera ainsi qu'il le désirera. »

Vega hocha la tête. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, même si la scène lui était bien plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'est ainsi que ça aurait pu se finir, entre Regulus et elle, s'il lui en avait laissé la possibilité. _L'aurais-je vendu au Ministère ?_ L'aurait-elle abandonné, même en sachant que lui-même avait commis des atrocités ? Son cœur se serra. _Oui, je l'aurais fait._ Si Sirius ou Remus le lui avait demandé, à l'époque. Le cœur brisé, elle l'aurait fait sans sourciller aujourd'hui. _Un Mangemort reste un Mangemort, quelque soit son nom._

Les Aurors du Congrès, ou quelque soit leur nom, arrivèrent presque immédiatement et prirent en charge tous les mutins. Astor eut un dernier beuglement, prophétisant l'arrivée prochaine du Seigneur en Amérique et annonçant son impatience de voir les impurs mourir. Elle ne l'entendit qu'à peine. Bradley la sentit faiblir et la soutint jusqu'à un banc où elle s'assit lourdement pour observer le ballet continuel des agents gouvernementaux autour de Dorcas.

Il ne leur fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour emmener tout le groupe d'Astor et annoncer qu'il reviendrait dans la matinée pour interroger tous les individus concernés. Personne n'eut la force de contester et le calme revint, ponctué par le départ des amis de Bradley qui, eux aussi épuisés, voulaient dormir un peu avant les interrogatoires ou panser leurs plaies. Au final, il ne resta plus dans la pièce que lui, Vega et Dorcas dont les pas résonnaient sous les hauts plafonds.

« Ils ont emmené les élèves aussi, » dit-elle comme si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu les Aurors faire. « Je leur ai demandé de les laisser partir dans la soirée, une fois que leurs parents seraient venus les chercher. Pour leur… Faire comprendre la gravité de leurs actions.

\- C'était une bonne idée.

\- La seule que j'ai eue depuis un long moment, je crois.

\- Ça c'est certain, » répliqua Vega. « Mais vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous le dise, n'est-ce pas ? »

La directrice soupira et secoua la tête. Dans d'autres circonstances, Vega aurait été ravie de lui balancer tout ce qu'elle pensait d'elle et de sa lâcheté, tout ce qui lui inspirait son aveuglément et son peu de cas de la menace que représentait Voldemort. _Plus jeune, je l'aurais fait._ Mais voilà, elle n'était plus si jeune et elle voyait bien que c'était inutile. Tout ce qu'elle lui aurait fait, elle était en train de se l'infliger en dix fois pire. Tout ce qu'elle lui aurait dit, elle le pensait déjà. Et puis, pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir voulu voir son frère comme un monstre ? Elle-même avait idéalisé Sirius jusqu'à le revoir et se souvenir que s'ils ne s'entendaient pas si bien que cela, c'était bien parce qu'il n'était pas parfait, loin de là.

« Je vous dois des excuses à tous les deux, » souffla-t-elle. Elle paraissait brusquement beaucoup plus vieille, sans doute aussi vieille qu'elle l'était en réalité. « A vous, Bradley, parce que vous évoquez ces risques depuis des années et que je n'ai jamais voulu vous entendre. Et à vous, Vega, parce que vous avez tout fait pour me faire réagir et que je ne vous aie pas prise au sérieux.

\- C'est l'accent qui fait ça. » Elle haussa les épaules avec un vague sourire. « J'espère que vous aurez compris que tous ceux qui vous conseillent ne vous veulent pas forcément du mal.

\- L'amour rend aveugle. Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère que comme un homme…

\- Parfait ? » Dorcas acquiesça. « Je sais ce que c'est. Et plus dure est la chute. »

 _Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi._ Qu'il soit au Congrès, enfermé comme il devrait l'être, même si cela voulait dire que Dorcas le perdait. Elle sentit Bradley resserrer sa prise sur son épaule. Ce geste la rassura et l'apaisa un peu. Il pensait la même chose qu'elle. Et ils étaient tous vivants – en tout cas, tous ceux qui devaient l'être. _Je dois parler à Remus. Et à Dumbledore._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, » avoua la directrice. « Je ne sais même pas comment je vais réussir à annoncer une chose pareille aux élèves, demain.

\- Dites leur la vérité. » Bradley se releva et lui fit face. « Ne leur épargnez pas la réalité. Il faut qu'ils sachent tous ce qu'il se passait et que tout ça est terminé.

\- Mais les SBI…

\- Ils seront rassurés de savoir que leur directrice les protège, » reprit Vega. « Ils disparaitront d'eux-mêmes quand ils sentiront que leur lutte n'a plus d'intérêt. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Que de vœux pieux. _Et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes,_ disait un auteur moldu. Mais c'était une plaisanterie, une vieille blague qui émaillait un de ses contes. Ils savaient tous les trois que ce ne serait pas aussi simple et que si les prochains mois seraient décisifs, l'année suivante serait probablement la plus importante de toute. Il faudrait tout changer, des systèmes de classe à leur composition, des matières à leur sélection, tout serait à faire. Et elle-même ferait de son mieux pour les aider à repartir sur des bases, si ce n'est saines, du moins un peu plus stables. Vu le monde qui était venu protéger l'école, elle était à peu près certaine qu'ils finiraient par s'en sortir.

Ils finirent par se séparer, Dorcas prétendant devoir se calmer avant de devoir faire face aux flots d'étudiants qui voudraient comprendre. Elle la laissa faire et accepta l'aide de Bradley pour regagner son appartement. Il ne la relâcha que lorsqu'elle fut assise sur son lit et alla lui chercher de quoi se changer dans son armoire. Elle le suivit du regard avec un sourire fatigué avant de se rappeler du trouble qui l'avait déstabilisé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit devoir me dire quelque chose au cas où les choses tournent mal, » dit-elle en regardant sa blessure. Elle était refermée, mais la cicatrice n'était pas très belle et la lançait furieusement quand elle bougeait le bras. « Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Ce n'était pas important.

\- Ça avait l'air, pourtant.

\- Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que je… Tenais à vous. Et que dans d'autres circonstances je… »

Il se tut et détourna le regard. _Oh._ Elle avait été si obnubilée par sa mission, Astor et Remus qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté attention outre mesure à sa relation avec Bradley - tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il était devenu un allié précieux et un ami, au fil du temps. _Mais moi je suis plus que ça._ Elle pencha la tête et la secoua doucement. Dans d'autres circonstances. Dans un autre monde, où elle n'aurait pas eu Remus ou Sirius et où elle ne serait pas celle qu'elle était devenue.

 _Je lui aurais fait du mal._ C'était évident. Elle faisait déjà trop de mal à ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment et qui savaient à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Lui était trop gentil, trop… Trop doux pour elle. Elle sourit finalement et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. Il la regarda faire sans oser soutenir son regard.

« Moi aussi, je tiens à vous, » dit-elle doucement. « Vous êtes un véritable ami.

\- Vous aussi, vous l'êtes.

\- Et c'est mieux ainsi. Croyez-moi. » Elle relâcha sa main. « Vous devriez aller vous reposer, Bradley. Demain ne sera pas une journée plus simple qu'aujourd'hui. »

Il acquiesça et accepta finalement de croiser son regard. Le sien était timide, gêné, mais profondément amical. _C'est un type bien._ Peut-être le type le plus « bien » qu'elle ait rencontré depuis longtemps. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit de sa chambre en silence. Seul le bruit de la clenche, dans la serrure, lui indiqua qu'il avait bien quitté ses quartiers.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas en poussant un long soupir. Elle avait besoin de dormir, mais elle avait tant de choses à faire ! Prévenir Dumbledore, envoyer un message à Remus, se préparer pour demain… _Non. Pour une fois, je vais juste dormir._ De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais trouvé la force de se lever et de se traîner jusqu'à son bureau. Son duel avec Astor l'avait vidée de toute énergie.

 _Je ne suis pas une bonne duelliste._ Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas avoir été assez attentive en cours de sortilège et à n'être douée qu'en théorie. Mais ça, Sirius et elle s'en fichaient bien, à l'époque ils ne s'imaginaient pas devoir utiliser tout ça dans la vie réelle contre des Mangemorts et des sorciers devenus fous. Personne ne s'imaginait tout ça, Voldemort, ses sbires, le sacrifice de James et de Lily, la trahison de Peter, la dissimulation d'Harry, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et… Tout ça. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Son esprit divaguait. Elle s'endormait déjà.

Elle se laissa alors glisser vers le sommeil, l'accueillit à bras ouverts comme elle aurait accueilli un bébé. _Mon bébé._ Elle pensa alors à Sirius, à son sourire et à ses grands yeux gris et sourit. Elle lui manquait. _Bientôt, ma puce. Je reviens bientôt._ Et elle ne repartirait plus jamais.


	62. Chapter 62 - Far From Over

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – Far from over

« Il était de mon devoir de vous protéger. De _tous_ vous protéger, peu importe votre hérédité, votre classe ou votre nom de famille. J'ai échoué et j'en suis désormais consciente. Ce qui s'est passé hier, ce qui s'est passé toute cette année est une honte, une tâche sur ma conscience que je n'arriverai jamais à laver. »

Le discours de Dorcas Good était long. Il était douloureux pour tout le monde, pas seulement parce qu'il était long. Il rappelait à tous la part de responsabilité de chacun dans cette catastrophe – des élèves imprudents aux professeurs aveugles ou naïfs, en passant par une Vega téméraire ou un Bradley trop timoré. La directrice ne s'épargnait pas, mais elle n'épargnait pas non plus tout le reste de l'école. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Vega avait l'impression de la voir faire ce qu'il fallait.

Elle ne mentait pas et ne déformait rien. Elle avait exposé les faits de manière claire, sans chercher à se cacher derrière des circonstances atténuantes. Son visage était déterminé, mais elle n'avait pas cherché à cacher les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux et la rougeur de ces derniers. _Elle a passé la nuit à pleurer,_ devina Vega. Et tout le monde l'écoutait. Les réactions avaient été différentes, mais elles avaient toute en commun un choc innommable. Tous les visages étaient fermés, tous les yeux, grands ouverts. Le silence était sépulcral, dans la grande salle commune où toutes les bannières des classes avaient été remplacées par de grands drapeaux noirs.

« Nous allons devoir vivre avec ce que nous avons fait et, surtout, avec ce que nous _n'avons pas_ fait. Apprendre de ces erreurs et aller de l'avant, parce que nous en sommes capables, » continua la directrice de sa voix forte. « Mais nous ne serons pas seuls face à ce défi. Nous serons tous unis, pour la première fois depuis de très longues années et si notre estimée collègue le professeur Meera Bishop l'accepte, nous aurons l'aide qu'elle souhaitera nous apporter. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle. Elle s'avança alors vers le pupitre de la directrice et s'y installa sous son regard encourageant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se répéta mentalement ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle n'avait guère plus grand chose à révéler, si ce n'est son identité et la raison de sa venue. Mais tout ça ne passait qu'au second plan : elle devait aussi assurer à tous qu'elle serait pour les aider à se reconstruire, même si elle-même n'était pas certaine de pouvoir véritablement les aider. _Mais j'essayerai,_ avait-elle promis à Bradley et Dorcas le matin même. Et c'était tout ce qu'elle leur promettrait, à eux tous, en face d'elle.

« Tout d'abord, je dois moi aussi vous faire une confidence. Je ne m'appelle pas Meera Bishop. Mon nom est Vega Black. » Il y eut des exclamations de surprise. « Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de résistance à Voldemort. » Nouvelles exclamations. « Nous ne devons pas avoir peur d'appeler notre ennemi par son nom. Ceux qui voulaient détruire cette école lui donnaient le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je lui refuse ce titre. Il ne sera jamais seigneur tant que nous ne le laisserons pas faire. Et c'est ce que nous avons fait hier, ne pas le laisser faire. Votre combat, le notre, vient de commencer mais comme la directrice Good l'a dit, vous n'êtes pas seuls. Vous ne le serez jamais. »

Il y eut des sourires quand elle-même se mit à sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Bradley, juste derrière elle. Il hocha la tête et l'encouragea à continuer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et pensa, l'espace d'une seconde, à Dumbledore, à Poudlard, et au genre de discours qu'il ferait dans de telles circonstances. _Il mentirait sans doute, comme il le fait toujours._ Mais il avait le don d'insuffler aux gens un courage qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu sans lui. Elle espérait au moins les rassurer.

« Le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore, dit que là-bas, une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent, ainsi qu'à ceux qui la méritent. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, » continua-t-elle. « Afin qu'à votre tour, vous aidiez Poudlard dans la guerre qui point. Mais tout ceci sera pour demain. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons le début d'un renouveau pour l'Institut de Salem. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons la paix retrouvée. »

Il y eut encore quelques instants de silence avant que l'assistance ne se lêve et applaudisse. Ce n'était pas une ovation, les gens ne hurlaient pas – ils applaudissaient juste, sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais lâcher le regard de leur mystérieuse professeure de potions. Même ceux d'entre eux qui se targuaient d'être de sang-pur applaudissaient près de ceux dont les parents ne connaissaient rien à la magie. Elle hocha la tête et applaudit aussi en regardant Dorcas. Cette dernière sourit à peine assez pour qu'elle le voie.

Quand le silence, tout relatif cela dit, fut revenu, elle descendit de l'estrade et rejoignit Bradley qui discutait avec l'un des professeurs blessés la veille. Il portait son bras en écharpe et semblait épuisé, mais il allait bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il disait. En la voyant approcher, les deux hommes la saluèrent et lui adressèrent un nouveau sourire. _Décidément, on en m'aura jamais autant souri._

« C'était un beau discours que vous nous avez fait, » la complimenta son collègue. « Ravi de savoir que vous restez encore un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas encore terminé ce que je suis venue faire et je serais bien malavisée que de vous laisser vous dépêtrer d'une situation que j'ai moi-même causé.

\- Vous avez débloqué la situation, » corrigea Bradley. « Les choses se seraient dégradées à un moment ou à un autre.

\- A ce propos, l'un d'entre vous a parlé aux SBI ?

\- Leurs meneurs restent un peu sceptiques. Il va leur falloir un peu de temps. »

 _Tu m'étonnes._ Elle ne fit pas de commentaire et passa une main sur ses cheveux. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir rejoindre ses appartements pour pouvoir essayer de joindre Remus, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus leur faire faux-bond. _Il sera toujours là dans une heure, j'imagine._ Ou s'il n'était pas là, il ne le serait pas moins.

Son bras la tirait toujours, de sorte qu'elle grimaça quand elle le bougea trop rapidement. Le regard de Bradley se fit inquiet, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste. Elle avait connu pire – bien pire. Et elle aurait sans doute d'autres cicatrices bien plus douloureuses que celle-ci. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, elle poussa un soupir et abandonna momentanément son sourire un peu forcé.

« Comment vous le sentez ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde est un peu dans l'expectative, » souffla-t-il. « J'imagine que l'avenir nous dira si nous sommes capables de survivre à tout ça.

\- Vous le serez. De toute façon, si vous ne l'êtes pas vous m'imposez un échec forcé de ma mission et je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rentrer bredouille.

\- Vous en avez parlé avec Dorcas ?

\- Non. » Elle détourna le regard vers l'intéressée. « Pas encore. »

Elle n'avait pas le cœur d'aller la harceler alors qu'elle était prise entre tous les feux possibles et imaginables. Il parut comprendre et n'insista pas. Il s'excusa et rejoignit un groupe d'élèves qui semblait l'attendre. Elle resta donc plantée au milieu de la salle commune qui tendait déjà à se vider et hésita à aller voir la directrice. Si elle ne lui parlait pas du projet de Dumbledore, elle pouvait au moins s'enquérir de son état. Non ?

Elle n'eut cependant pas à hésiter longtemps puisque ce fut Dorcas elle-même qui se dirigea vers elle. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elles et l'entraîna un peu à l'égard des foules d'élèves qui sortaient progressivement.

Et, brusquement, ce ne fut plus la même femme que Vega eut devant elle. Le masque de fermeté et d'assurance qu'elle s'était inventée se fissura et laissa apparaître le visage défait d'une femme complètement perdue. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue et dut se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas amies pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression de voir dans ses yeux le reflet des siens, il n'y a pas si longtemps – des yeux d'enfants sur un visage adulte, plus vieux qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Dorcas se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et prit une profonde inspiration, comme si le moindre geste lui demandait un effort surhumain.

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti, » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. « Quand votre frère est mort ?

\- Un immense vide. Beaucoup de regrets, au début. Avec le temps j'ai commencé à douter de l'utilité de mon existence et j'ai remis en question tout ce que j'étais et tout ce que je faisais. » Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sincère avec qui que ce soit. « J'arrive à peine à entendre son nom sans frissonner.

\- Alors vous savez ce que je ressens. Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote. Il est encore vivant, il est juste…

\- Mon frère est mort pour protéger Harry Potter et pour défendre l'Ordre. Le vôtre va être enfermé pour l'inverse. Ce que vous ressentez doit être bien pire que ce que j'ai pu ressentir. »

Et c'était vrai, parce qu'à aucun moment Sirius n'était devenu le méchant de l'histoire. Il avait toujours été une victime, un héros déchu, jamais un Mangemort ou un traître. Et même si ce n'était qu'une vague consolation, elle ne pouvait pas nier que les choses auraient été bien pires si elle s'était rendue compte que son frère était en fait tout ça. D'une main hésitante, elle effleura l'épaule de la directrice. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas vraiment, elle n'insista pas et laissa le silence retomber. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, faire le deuil d'une personne encore vivante est bien plus dur que de faire le deuil d'un mort, même sans corps. _Sirius m'a fait expérimenté les deux._

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester ici, » continua Dorcas. « Vous avez une famille, des amis, l'Ordre…

\- Je n'étais pas ici pour arrêter un Mangemort, je devais…

\- Je sais ce que vous cherchiez. Ce que vous cherchez toujours, j'imagine. » Elle poussa un long soupir. « Nous vous devons bien ça, à vous et à Dumbledore. Surtout à vous.

\- Il n'y aura pas de partenariat tant que l'école ne se sera pas relevée. Je resterai jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour m'assurer que je ne vous laisse pas au fond du trou. Ensuite… Nous nous organiserons. »

Les deux femmes acquiecèrent. Elle vit le début d'un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la directrice avant qu'il ne disparaisse aussi vite. Peut-être que le plus dur ne serait pas d'aider l'école, mais de l'aider elle. _Surtout si elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide._ Vega ne serait pas toujours là, si elle avait besoin de quelqu'un, ce serait quelqu'un de l'école. Elle pencha la tête et jeta un œil au couloir dans lequel s'était engouffré Bradley. Il avait l'étoffe. Il avait le courage, même si elle ne l'avait pas cru au départ. Et il avait l'altruisme de dédier sa vie à un établissement, un altruisme qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir.

« Vous devriez parler à Bradley, » proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Il vous aidera du mieux qu'il pourra.

\- C'est un bon professeur, j'imagine qu'il pourrait devenir adjoint. Je pourrais créer le poste…

\- Vous voyez ? » Elle se mit à sourire avec plus d'entrain. « Vous commencez déjà à envisager le futur. Vous êtes une bonne directrice, Dorcas. Vous avez juste besoin de quelqu'un pour vous conseiller.

\- Merci, miss Black. Merci pour tout. »

Elle hocha la tête et prétexta de devoir prévenir Dumbledore pour laisser la directrice aux professeurs qui voulaient apparemment lui parler. Elle s'élança dans les volées de marches et rejoignit son appartement. Elle sortit le peu de poudre de cheminette qu'il lui restait et la jeta dans l'âtre en pensant à la maison qu'elle avait laissé. Son salon apparut, vide, évidemment. Elle attendit un peu avant d'appeler Remus. En vain, dans un premier temps. Elle ne se résigna cependant pas et continua à l'appeler jusqu'à qu'elle aperçoive du mouvement à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son cœur se souleva quand elle le reconnut.

Il s'approcha, d'abord lentement puis beaucoup plus vite et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, un sourire aux lèvres. Il tentait de maîtriser sa joie, c'était évident - il ne devait pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle était déjà pardonnée. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas elle d'éclater de rire et de sentir les larmes monter à ses yeux. _J'ai réussi,_ avait-elle envie de dire, de répéter, d'hurler. _J'ai réussi !_

« Tu as de la chance, je viens à peine de rentrer de mission, » dit-il en tendant sa main dans les flammes. Elle la saisit et la serra. Il grimaça, elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est rien.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Fatigué, plutôt. Une mission assez sportive. Mais peu importe, pourquoi tu es là ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Mon bracelet est devenu rosé, ce matin.

\- Ton… » Elle avait oublié le bracelet. « Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mieux que bien. »

Il eut l'air surpris de son enthousiasme. Il avait surtout l'air complètement hagard, par moment. _Où est-ce qu'il était ?_ Elle sentit sa joie se ternir, se racornir un peu, mais se retint de lui poser des questions. Pour l'instant, du moins. _Et dire que pendant un instant j'ai apprécié Dumbledore,_ songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle caressa doucement sa main avant de reprendre.

« Je t'avais dit que ma mission s'était un peu compliquée. Le problème est réglé, désormais. Je vais bientôt pouvoir rentrer.

\- C'est vrai ? » Son visage s'éclaira avant qu'il n'ait l'air un peu plus mesuré. _Bien essayé._ « Tant mieux. Il faudra que tu préviennes Dumbledore.

\- Au diable Dumbledore, Remus ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de son approbation.

\- Il n'y a pas que nous, dans l'équation. Il y a aussi l'Ordre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe à Londres, Lunard ? »

Elle fronça cette fois nettement les sourcils. Il détourna le regard et soupira longuement, comme s'il n'avait pas envie ne serait-ce que d'évoquer le sujet. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Il revint finalement vers elle et joua avec la bague qu'elle portait, distraitement. Il cherchait ses mots. Ou plutôt, il cherchait comment lui exposer la situation qu'elle n'ait l'air trop dramatique. _C'est dire à quel point elle l'est._

« Les choses… S'accélèrent, » dit-il prudemment. « Et les missions aussi. Nous cherchons à recruter le plus d'alliés possible.

\- Ce qui signifie te mettre en danger. Quelle est ta mission ?

\- Je recrute des alliés.

\- Remus !

\- Vega. » Il fronça à son tour les sourcils. « Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire. Je croyais que tu étais ici pour une bonne nouvelle. »

Elle soupira. Bruyamment, pour être certaine qu'il l'entende. Et il l'entendit, même il feignit le contraire. Mais il finit par réussir à se faire plus enthousiaste et l'ombre qui flottait sur son visage s'atténua un peu. Il regarda autour de lui et parut réfléchir, peser le pour et le contre d'une décision. _Il se demande si je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec lui. A la maison._

Elle y avait pensé, vraiment. Mais même si elle n'avait plus à se dissimuler derrière une fausse identité, elle devait quand même rester prudente, ne serait-ce que par rapport aux véritables Mangemorts ou au Ministère. Elle caressa le dos de sa main et il acquiesça, comme pour approuver ses réticences.

« Je rentrerai dés qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de moi, » assura-t-elle. « Ça ne prendra plus très longtemps.

\- D'accord. Tant mieux, tu manques à plus de monde que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Surtout à Harry.

\- Il va bien ? Dumbledore est largement évasif sur son compte.

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains. Même Severus a l'air de le laisser un peu tranquille, je crois que c'est Slughorn qui lui pose le plus de problèmes.

\- Slughorn ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que faisait Slughorn à Poudlard ? Il avait été son professeur de potions, avant de prendre sa retraite l'année de la fin de la guerre – de la mort des Potter. Autant dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas revenu depuis lors et qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce qu'il revienne un jour. _Attends, si Slughorn est revenu ça veut dire que Rogue…_

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi personne ne s'était épanché sur l'état de Poudlard auprès d'elle. Le poste de maître des potions était pris, et à moins qu'un nouveau professeur soit arrivé, cela signifiait que Rogue avait obtenu ce qu'il réclamait depuis des années. Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. _Lui ! Un Mangemort !_

Remus détourna le regard et fit mine de vérifier quelque chose, comme pour chercher à éviter sa colère. Elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui, ils avaient bien d'autres choses à lui dire dans ses lettres que de la prévenir d'un changement de poste à l'école, mais il savait que faute de mieux, il serait la victime de son mécontentement. Dumbledore ne s'était pas vanté d'une telle idée et il n'avait jamais mentionné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois le retour du vieux professeur.

Ce qui, cela dit, expliquait pourquoi il donnait du fil à retordre à Harry. A son époque déjà, Slughorn était obsédé par les trophées, ces étudiants formidables ou célèbres qu'il prenait plaisir à fréquenter et à inviter dans son club. Lily en faisait partie, à l'époque, à l'instar de Rogue et de son frère Regulus. Elle y était conviée, tout comme Sirius, mais n'y avait été qu'une seule fois par curiosité. Elle avait passé une soirée ennuyante à écouter les uns et les autres parler de pureté de sang et de célébrités, et Sirius l'avait tout simplement _boudé_ pendant plus d'une semaine. Elle n'y était jamais retournée, mais le fait qu'Harry en soit membre ne la surprenait pas. Du tout.

« Donc Rogue, dont nous connaissons tous les deux les inclinaisons quoiqu'en dise ce cher Dumbledore, est professeur de défense contre les forces du mal _alors_ qu'une guerre se profile ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette nomination, Vega. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais si Dumbledore a pris cette décision, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Oh, c'est sur. Il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait en t'envoyant dans tes _missions_. » Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas gâcher ce moment. « Je suis désolée. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé savoir.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ce que tu accomplis à Salem est beaucoup plus important que tout le reste. »

Il lui sourit et elle l'imita. _Pas maintenant._ Elle rejeta son envie de pousser de hauts cris et s'exhorta à plus de calme et, surtout, à profiter du peu de temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec Remus. Ils échangèrent tous les deux un regard et elle fut presque surprise de voir que le sien était _rieur._ Rieur ! Il lâcha sa main et lui fit signe de s'écarter, ce qu'elle fit par automatisme. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il était là, devant elle, couvert de cendres, dans sa chambre.

Elle cilla, désormais stupéfaite, avant de se jeter dans ses bras en éclatant de rire. C'était imprudent, c'était idiot et elle-même n'aurait pas osé le faire, mais Merlin qu'elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait, lui ! C'était le genre de choses qu'ils auraient fait sans se préoccuper outre mesure des conséquences, à l'époque. _A l'époque._ Elle rejeta l'accès de mélancolie qui menaça de la prendre à la gorge et s'écarta pour le regarder.

Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué vu comme ça. Ses vêtements étaient abimés, ses cheveux, encore un peu plus grisonnants qu'à son départ et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle eut un pincement au cœur mais caressa sa joue couverte d'une barbe de trois jours. Il sourit, mais il ne la leurra pas. Elle ne voyait pas l'état de sa peau, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il était couvert de bleus et de blessures, même minimes. _Je vais tuer Dumbledore._

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que…

\- Chut, Nocta, » lui ordonna-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Le monde ne tourne vraiment pas rond si je suis plus imprudent que toi.

\- Espèce d'idiot. » Elle se mit de nouveau à rire. « La barbe te va bien. Ça fait ressortir ton côté sauvage.

\- Mon côté sauvage… Ou mon manque de temps. »

Elle secoua la tête et s'étira pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire, craignant de ne pas avoir vraiment le droit d'aller plus loin. Même s'il se débrouillait assez bien pour lui faire oublier qu'il était blessé et faible, elle n'en oubliait pas le principal. Elle était partie, il était resté. Et elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix.

Il perdit un peu son sourire quand il comprit pourquoi elle hésitait et soupira. Il passa des doigts légers sur sa joue, dans ses cheveux, comme pour essayer de lister tout ce qui avait changé chez elle depuis août. Elle le laissa faire et fit de même. _Dieu qu'il m'a manqué._ Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent, ou pas à ce point. Cet homme était tout ce qu'elle avait et il avait fallu qu'elle l'abandonne pour qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« Tu as l'air en forme, » souffla-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Elle lâcha une exclamation de douleur quand il toucha à son bras. « Qu'est-ce que…

\- Si tu ne veux pas me dire quelles sont tes missions, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais pourquoi j'ai mal au bras.

\- Tu es insupportable.

\- Je sais. » Elle sourit. _Encore, j'ai l'air d'une idiote._ « Tu m'as manquée.

\- Tu me manques toujours. Quand tu reviendras… Il faudra que nous parlions. De Sirius, de notre fille, de toi et… De nous. »

Elle hocha la tête en forçant ses lèvres à continuer à sourire malgré la demi-menace cachée derrière ce que venait de dire Remus. _Tu l'as méritée,_ s'admonesta-t-elle. Oui, certes. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Il poussa un soupir excédé qu'elle ne comprit pas avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Surprise, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de lui rendre son baiser. Il y avait une lueur de désapprobation dans son regard, plus à son intention à lui qu'à elle.

« Je te déteste.

\- Je sais, » fit-elle.

\- C'est le pire. Je dois repartir, avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de quelque chose. Fais attention à toi, ne me fais pas _encore_ le coup du 'Tout va bien !' pour m'annoncer que tu as perdu un bras dans une semaine.

\- Dit-il. Insulte Dumbledore pour moi.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le faire, tu es assez douée pour m'insulter moi. »

Il arqua un sourcil avant d'éclater une nouvelle fois de rire et de déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête en le regardant entrer dans la cheminée. Elle s'éteignit quand il y eut disparu. Elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche avec la même expression que celle qu'elle arborait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Remus en cachette dans la Cabane Hurlante, à l'époque où elle était encore à Poudlard. _Je suis une vraie gamine._

Sauf que la vraie gamine était supposée aider une école à se remettre d'aplomb et qu'elle n'allait pas y arriver en jouant les jolis cœurs. Elle secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits et s'attela à l'écriture d'une rapide note pour Dumbledore, avant d'aller rejoindre Bradley quand sa salle. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail et elle voulait être rentrée le plus tôt possible.


	63. Chapter 63 - Mistakes of old times

**LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre XV – Mistakes of old times

Les semaines qui suivirent furent longues et compliquées et se transformèrent en de longs mois compliqués. Ils avaient beau tous y mettre du leur, les fractures de l'école étaient si profondes qu'essayer de les refermer revenait à vouloir remplir le tonneau des Danaïdes, si ce fichu tonneau n'avait ni eu de fond, ni vraiment de tour. A chaque fois qu'ils pensaient avoir fait un pas en avant, l'un ou l'autre des groupes se braquait pour une raison ou pour une autre et tout restait à refaire. Au milieu, les élèves non-affiliés ou trop jeunes se retrouvaient pris en tenaille sans que personne ne puisse vraiment faire quoique ce soit.

Et les emprisonnements rapides des professeurs impliqués dans la conjuration d'Astor ne facilitèrent pas les choses. Si les élèves avaient été renvoyés dans leur famille après des sévères remontrances et de vagues menaces, leurs parents hurlaient pour la plupart au scandale que l'on ait put non seulement arrêter leurs enfants _mais en plus_ mettre de si brillants enseignants derrière les barreaux parce qu'une _étrangère_ les avait piégé. On entendait partout les mêmes arguments : c'est un complot, les choses ont été sorties de leur contexte, ils ne pensaient pas ce qu'ils disaient, voulaient juste protéger les habitudes américaines… Bref, un imbroglio sans nom de mensonges et d'idioties qu'elle n'écoutait même plus.

Le plus dur, en vérité, fut d'obliger Dorcas à tenir bon. Ce ne fut pas aisé, loin de là : il fallait constamment lui rappeler qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière, qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et quand Astor fut jugé coupable et envoyé en prison à perpétuité, ce fut Bradley et Vega qui dirigèrent l'école pendant plusieurs semaines. Paradoxalement, cependant, le battage médiatique qui fut fait autour de l'affaire par les journaux agit comme une sorte de catharsis sur les élèves qui, à mesure que leurs parents débattaient et s'étripaient, se calmaient et semblaient accepter la possibilité d'une issue à ce conflit.

Il fallut cependant que l'année arrive presque à son terme pour la première amélioration majeure advienne. Après d'âpres négociations entre la directrice, ses « adjoints », les professeurs et les élèves concernés, on parvint au milieu du mois de juin à faire ouvrir les classes sélectives à tous ceux dont le niveau était considéré suffisant, sans restriction aucune. Au départ, Bradley avait voulu créer un contingent fait uniquement de sang non-pur, mais l'idée fit tout simplement bondir les élèves desdites classes ainsi que Vega. _« C'est le meilleur moyen pour raviver les tensions ! »_ lui avait-elle presque crié alors qu'ils essayaient de trouver une solution. Décision avait alors été prise d'augmenter tout simplement la capacité des classes, quitte à déplaire à ceux qui considéraient que tout leur intérêt était d'être restreinte et donc élitistes.

A l'annonce de ce changement, et à la surprise générale, il y eut de grandes effusions de joie, comme si une guerre venait de prendre fin. Bien sûr, tout ça ne concernait que ceux qui n'étaient pas déjà affectés à une classe, mais tous les élèves voyaient le potentiel de cette décision. Dans sa salle de cours, les premiers efforts se firent sentir : les groupes se rapprochèrent un tout petit peu, à peine assez pour s'adresser la parole. Ce n'était pas grand chose et elle aurait sans doute considéré la situation comme critique à Poudlard, mais elle ne pouvait nier le progrès. Elle n'encouragea pas, ne fit pas de commentaires. On avait trop brusqué les choses, il fallait désormais laisser le temps au temps et surtout aux élèves de s'apprivoiser les uns les autres.

Et de son côté, elle passait son temps libre à inspecter le bracelet de Remus et à le voir passer par tout le spectre de couleurs entre le blanc et le rouge vif, le cœur battant. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait exactement mais il était clair qu'il se mettait en danger et, pire que ça sans doute, qu'il _était_ en danger. Elle arrivait presque parfois à ressentir sa douleur, tant l'éclat du bracelet était menaçant – terrifiant. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, à part regarder le bijou avec horreur et prier tous les dieux moldus qu'il redevienne blanc. Il ne le redevenait jamais vraiment. Il était toujours un peu rose, sauf à de très rares exceptions. Elle se figurait que c'était peut-être les quelques heures qu'il passait avec Sirius ou avec des membres de l'Ordre, mais elle n'en savait rien.

Et ce ne fut pas Dumbledore qui l'aida à comprendre. Sa réponse fut encore plus succincte que toutes celles qui avaient précédé et ces dernières brillaient déjà par leur concision. Il s'était contenté de la remercier de son investissement, avant de se fendre d'une pique dont il avait le secret au sujet de Remus. _Remus s'est débrouillé en votre absence, il ne semble pas avoir besoin que vous le couviez. Amicalement, Dumbledore._ Elle avait failli déchirer le parchemin quand elle l'avait lu, mais s'était contrôlée suffisamment pour attendre le soir et le jeter dans la cheminée allumée pour l'occasion. La chaleur était revenue et elle ne l'utilisait guère plus que pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait chez elle. C'est à dire rien. Les allers et venues avaient apparemment lieu hors des heures où elle observait les lieux. Bradley l'avait d'ailleurs surprise à plusieurs reprises la tête dans les flammes et il ne s'en formalisait désormais guère plus. Il se contentait d'attendre qu'elle ait terminé, assis dans un fauteuil… Ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs une après-midi chaude des derniers jours de juin.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? Un feu alors que nous sommes presque en juillet ?

\- La guerre ne prend pas de vacances, » soupira-t-elle en éteignant ledit feu d'un geste de baguette. « Contrairement aux étudiants. A ce propos, vous avez trouvé une cavalière, pour le bal ?

\- Je pensais profiter de la soirée pour dormir un peu, pour être honnête. A moins que vous ne cherchiez quelqu'un pour vous accompagner ?

\- Votre idée me plaît davantage. Je vais sans doute m'organiser pour repartir peu de temps après, il vaut mieux que je me repose. »

Il hocha la tête. Elle vit une ombre passer dans son regard mais ne la releva pas. Elle arrivait à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait son départ prochain et elle avait appris à ne plus trop la voir. Elle était sincèrement attristée à l'idée de devoir laisser un véritable ami derrière elle, mais ce qui l'attendait à Londres était encore bien plus important. _Et je le reverrai sans doute bientôt,_ songea-t-elle pour s'éviter un énième accès de mélancolie. Ne serait-ce que via le réseau de cheminées, ou pour honorer la seconde partie d'un échange scolaire – c'est à dire l'invitation de quelques professeurs. Ce serait pour plus tard, mais ce serait surtout avec plaisir.

« Vous devez être heureuse à l'idée de rentrer chez vous, » sourit-il finalement. « Après tout ce temps passé à vous escrimer ici…

\- Je sais que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et que je n'avais pas le choix. Mais oui, je suis heureuse de rentrer.

\- Vous allez nous manquer. » Il soupira en indiquant la salle que l'on apercevait derrière sa porte entrouverte. « Nous allons devoir vous trouver une remplaçante digne de ce nom.

\- Vous voulez dire une autre fauteuse de troubles ? »

Il éclata de rire et acquiesça. Elle le rejoignit et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que donnerait son retour en Angleterre et, alternativement, son départ des Etats-Unis. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle – en vérité, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin d'elle mais comme souvent, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour déclencher le processus et elle avait été heureuse d'être cette personne. Elle aurait pu partir une fois la révolution terminée, mais elle leur devait bien un peu d'aide pour apaiser l'école. Maintenant que c'était fait, ils n'avaient plus qu'à continuer ainsi.

A Poudlard, en revanche, ce serait une autre histoire. Ils n'avaient pas plus besoin d'elle mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'idée de voir Rogue au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal – il était trop proche de sorts dangereux et d'élèves à son goût, surtout en pleine ascension de son ancien maître. Elle aurait menti si elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas aussi hâte de partir pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de pervertir la moitié de l'école sous les yeux aveugles de Dumbledore.

« Vous savez, j'ai beau tenir à l'engagement que Dorcas a pris d'accueillir vos élèves, » dit-il finalement. « Je crois que je préfèrerais jamais ne les voir.

\- A qui le dites-vous. Si je pouvais vous annoncer que ce partenariat n'est plus utile, je serais la femme la plus heureuse du monde mais…

\- Mais c'est peu probable. » Il haussa les épaules. « Evidemment. Vous ne risquez rien, en Angleterre ?

\- Tous ceux qui se battent risquent quelque chose, en Angleterre. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fuir. »

Elle saisit un des cadres posés sur sa table de chevet et l'observa. Ils avaient fleuri, depuis qu'elle avait repris contact avec Remus, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus rien y poser à part sa baguette. Une des photos de l'Ordre, évidemment pas celle qu'elle avait donné à Harry. Une beaucoup moins sérieuse, prise juste après ou juste avant, elle n'était plus certaine.

Bradley s'approcha discrètement et elle le laissa la regarder. Ou plutôt, elle se laissa regarder. Sur cette photo, elle avait le bras de Remus en travers des épaules et elle donnait des coups de pieds à Sirius qui devait être en train de lui de se moquer d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre sous le regard amusé de Peter et les éclats de rire de James et Lily. Non loin, Marlene McKinnon observait la scène et encourageait son imbécile de frère. Les autres membres tentaient pour la plupart d'avoir l'air sérieux et de ne pas y prêter attention, mais McGonagall leur lançait de temps à autre des regards à la fois courroucés et attendris.

« Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé, » nota-t-il. « C'est l'Ordre ?

\- Lui-même. Le premier, du moins. Tant de personnes sont mortes qu'il ne se ressemble plus vraiment.

\- Vous êtes toujours là, vous.

\- Oui, je suis toujours là. » Elle se tut un instant. « Je n'en faisais pas partie, la première fois. J'étais trop jeune. Ça arrangeait tout le monde, tout comme ça a bien arrangé Dumbledore que je m'éloigne de l'Angleterre.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de l'apprécier. »

 _Si vous saviez._ Elle éclata de rire et acquiesça avant de lui tendre la photo. Du bout du doigt, il poussa quelques groupes pour voir apparaître ceux qui se cachaient derrière. Elle suivit la direction de son regard, songeant à chaque fois qu'il s'attardait sur quelqu'un que cette personne était morte. _Les McKinnon, morts. Les Potter, morts. Les Londubat, pire que morts._ Elle fut presque surprise de ne pas être plus attristée que ça. C'était devenu une habitude, un refrain que de compter ses morts. Au moins ne subissaient-ils pas le retour de celui qu'ils étaient tous morts pour vaincre. _Au moins Lily n'est-elle pas là pour voir son fils transformé en animal de foire, en bête de somme destiné à porter un poids bien trop lourd pour lui._

« Nous ne sommes pas souvent d'accord, » concéda-t-elle. « Comme tous les grands sorciers, il y a chez le professeur Dumbledore une part d'ombre indéniable et dangereuse.

\- Il y a donc une part d'ombre chez vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas une grande sorcière. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de perdre le léger sourire qui était apparu sur ses lèvres. « Mais oui, bien sûr que j'ai ma part d'ombre.

\- Vous en êtes une. En tout cas, vous l'êtes devenue pour l'Institut de Salem. »

Elle ne répondit rien et récupéra le cadre qu'il lui tendit. Il jeta un œil à l'heure et lui proposa de commencer leur soirée plus tôt en l'invitant à boire un thé dans sa salle. Elle accepta et le suivit jusqu'au salon qui lui servait de salle de cours. Au milieu d'une discussion ayant trait à ce qu'il adviendrait du système de classe, il fit servir deux tasses de thé qui volèrent paisiblement jusqu'à leur destinataire. Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et l'écouta lui parler de ses ambitions pour le futur, sans jamais arriver à se ôter de l'esprit qu'il restait un idéaliste forcené. _Incroyable comme on peut rester naïf même après tout ce qu'il a vécu et vu._ C'était une des qualités et un des défauts de Sirius, sans doute. C'était une caractéristique qui lui manquait cruellement.

Ils parlèrent tant et si bien qu'elle en oublia de jeter un œil régulièrement au bracelet qu'elle portait désormais au poignet. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas elle qui se rendit compte qu'il avait viré au rouge vif, au rouge _sang._ Ce fut Bradley qui fronça les sourcils en l'indiquant. _Qu'est-ce que…_ Elle ne comprit d'abord pas puis sentit son cœur s'arrêter net, le sang se glacer dans ses veines, des sueurs glaciales parcourir son échine. Elle n'entendit même pas sa tasse de thé se fracasser sur le sol quand elle saisit le bijou devenu pourpre. _Remus._

« Pourquoi est-ce que votre bracelet a pris cette couleur ?

\- Il… Sa couleur dépend de l'état de… De mon mari. » Elle balbutiait, incapable de s'expliquer ou de parler clairement. Elle se releva rapidement mais ne se corrigea pas. « Je dois le joindre, ou joindre Dumbledore ou…

\- Attendez, attendez ! C'est peut-être une fausse alerte, ces bijoux sont parfois… »

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se rua dans sa salle puis dans ses appartements, sans prendre gare à ce qu'elle renversait sur son chemin. _Faites qu'il aille bien, faites que ce soit une erreur, pitié, non…_ Son bracelet brillait toujours avec la même fureur, sans jamais discontinuer, jusqu'à presque la brûler. Quand elle eut rejoint sa chambre, elle pila net quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

Pendant un instant, elle crut que c'était un membre de l'Ordre venu lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle osait à peine redouter dans ses pires cauchemars. Mais l'homme barbu au visage défait qui se trouvait devant elle n'était pas un membre quelconque de l'Ordre. _C'est lui. C'est Remus._ Elle resta immobile un long moment sans comprendre, Bradley dans son dos. Mais Remus ne parla pas. Il se contenta de la fixer en silence, le regard vide et les yeux vitreux. _Il a… Pleuré ? Il pleure ?_

« Remus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu… Qu'est ce que tu…

\- Vega, il faut que tu rentres.

\- Quoi, maintenant ? » Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ou de paniquer, je…

\- Tu rentres maintenant. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'ordre aurait sonné dur, presque brutal. Mais il sonnait si désespéré, si perdu, qu'elle ne parvint pas à comprendre _pourquoi_ elle devait rentrer et _pourquoi_ son bracelet était toujours aussi rouge. Un regard au calendrier près d'elle lui rappela que la pleine lune tomberait d'ici quatre jours, ce qui expliquait au moins une partie de l'état de nerf de Remus. Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout, bien au contraire : il avait l'air fou de douleur. _Il a le même air que moi quand Sirius est mort._ Elle s'approcha lentement, précautionneusement et posa ses mains sur ses bras. Le mauvais pressentiment s'était transformé en terreur pure et simple et elle ne savait désormais plus comment lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. _Est-ce que c'est Sirius ? Est-ce que c'est Harry ?_ Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre qui était mort. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir – surtout pas. Mais elle n'eut pas le choix, il ne le lui laissa pas.

« Tu avais raison depuis le début, » commença-t-il d'une voix aigre. « Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire confiance à Rogue.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Remus, dis-moi qu'Harry…

\- Il va bien. Mais Dumbledore… » Il se tut quelques secondes. Les plus longues de sa vie. « Il l'a tué. Severus Rogue a tué Dumbledore. »

Elle relâcha ses bras. Ses mains retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, comme deux poids morts. Il détourna le regard et elle perdit le sien dans la contemplation du mur devant elle. _Dumbledore est mort,_ entendait-elle en boucle dans sa tête. _Dumbledore est mort._ Le directeur de Poudlard était mort. Le dernier rempart humain contre Voldemort était mort. Le chef de l'Ordre était mort. Le sorcier le plus puissant de ce monde, le protecteur d'Harry, le protecteur de toute l'Angleterre – mort. Tué.

La seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint fut que la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait adressé une lettre, c'était pour l'accuser à demi-mots de mettre en danger Remus. Que la dernière fois qu'elle avait lu une réponse de lui, elle avait voulu l'étrangler. Et la seule chose qu'elle ressentit, ce fut le sentiment d'un immense gâchis. Le même genre de sentiment que celui que l'on éprouve face à une erreur si monumentale qu'elle aurait pu être évitée. Tant de choses auraient pu éviter cet instant – tant de décisions auraient pu être prises. Mais il fallait qu'il soit mort et qu'ils les abandonnent tous à leur sort parce qu'il avait eu l'idiotie de croire en un Mangemort.

« Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, il était avec Bellatrix et les Malefoy. Harry… Il a tout vu, je crois.

\- Harry ? » Les frissons revinrent, plus glaciaux que jamais. « Il était là ?

\- Vega, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis venu te chercher dés que j'ai appris. »

Il ne lui répéta pas qu'elle devait rentrer, mais elle devina à son ton qu'il se retenait. Elle hocha finalement la tête et se tourna vers Bradley, toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait l'air grave mais un peu distant de ceux qui assistent à une tragédie qui ne les concerne pas vraiment. Elle regarda autour d'elle toutes les affaires qu'elle abandonnait, toutes les choses en cours qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de terminer. Ce n'était plus une question désormais, ni même une option. Elle devait rentrer.

« Bradley, vous pourrez…

\- Je préviendrai Dorcas et vous ferai livrer vos affaires, » la devança-t-il. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

\- Merci, je…

\- Allez-y. »

Il indiqua la cheminée qui brulait toujours et hocha la tête. Elle lui sourit brièvement et se laissa entrainer au travers de l'âtre jusque dans le bureau de Dumbledore. _Non… Ce n'est plus son bureau._ Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, presque surprise de tout y voir en place. Seuls les portraits avaient changé : ils étaient tous complètement vides. Leurs propriétaires étaient allés avertir tous ceux qui devaient l'être. Fumseck, le phénix, n'était pas là non plus. Il était désespérément vide, désespérément silencieux. Tout comme Remus qui l'entraîna au travers de couloirs à la fois familiers et étrangers.

Tout était ravagé. Des tableaux étaient tombés, les meubles avaient été renversés, de la poussière tombait en fine pluie un peu partout comme si l'école elle-même pleurait. Au loin, on entendait comme des cris d'une clarté surnaturelle. Tout le château était plongé dans une torpeur à nulle autre pareille. Plus ils s'approchaient de la cour intérieure, plus le silence devenait lourd, pesant. Douloureux. Toute l'école était réunie là, à observer ce qui ressemblait de loin à un tas de tissus tombé du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ils se frayèrent alors un chemin vers ce tas de tissus et, progressivement, il prit forme humaine. Une violente nausée lui serra l'estomac quand elle reconnut finalement bien le directeur de Poudlard, yeux fermés comme s'il dormait face contre terre, cheveux et barbe épars contre les pavés de la cour.

Elle se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était pressé contre Remus, ni qu'il avait refermé ses bras sur elle comme un noyé s'accrocherait à sa bouée. Elle fixa cet amas de robes si longtemps qu'elle eut l'impression que l'image s'était imprimée sur sa rétine Dumbledore était mort. Et il ne dormait pas : ses bras formaient un angle trop étrange, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte non plus que de l'autre côté de la cour, Harry et Hagrid fendaient la foule et s'approchaient. Le deuxième gémissait. Le premier marcha jusqu'à s'agenouiller près du vieux professeur pour essuyer le sang sur ses lèvres et rajuster ses lunettes. Elle comprit, quand elle vit une chose rouge et or fendre le ciel sombre au dessus d'eux, que les lamentations qu'elle entendait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés étaient celle de Fumseck. Elle sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux pour ce qui lui paraissait être les mauvaises raisons. Elle pleurait pour Remus qui retenait ses larmes et serrait sa taille un peu trop fort. Elle pleurait pour Harry dont les épaules se soulevaient doucement. Elle pleurait pour tous ces élèves autour d'elle qui n'osaient pas parler, pour McGonagall qui tirait sur ses manches de manière presque maniaque. Elle pleurait pour l'école et ce qu'elle allait devenir. Elle pleurait pour ce que cette mort signifiait elle ne pleurait pas l'homme. Ou trop peu.

« Vega ? » entendit-elle prononcer non loin d'elle. C'était Minerva. « Vous êtes revenue…

\- Remus est venu me chercher. Oh, Minerva je suis tellement désolée. » Elle ouvrit ses bras pour y accueillir la vieille professeure. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle savait juste qu'elle en avait besoin. « Si désolée.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire. Pas encore. »

Brusquement bien plus vieille que dans ses souvenirs, McGonagall secoua la tête lentement et s'écarta. Elle leva la baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main et, lentement, presque paresseusement, une gerbe de petites étoiles s'éleva dans le ciel, au milieu des nuages. Autour d'elle, les élèves l'imitèrent, puis les professeurs, puis absolument tous ceux qui s'étaient réunis dans la cour levèrent le bras. Et le ciel couvert de nuages fut constellé d'étoiles scintillantes qui continuèrent d'étinceler alors même que les élèves quittaient la cour, lentement. Silencieusement. Religieusement.

Alors seulement elle s'approcha d'Harry. Il était toujours là, agenouillé près du corps du directeur, sa baguette dans la main. Ses lunettes étaient couvertes de larmes. Elle se plaça à son niveau et l'attira à son tour contre elle. Il se laissa faire sans vraiment réagir. _Est-ce que j'aurais pu empêcher ça ?_ Bien sûr que non. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire – il ne l'aurait pas plus écoutée. Il n'aurait pas plus douté de Rogue.

« Sirius et toi, vous aviez raison de vous méfier de lui, » dit doucement son filleul, la tête contre son épaule. « Et mon père, et vous tous, vous aviez raison de…

\- Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il ferait une chose pareille, Harry.

\- Mais toi, tu as toujours dit…

\- Je le détestais par habitude, » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix ferme, mais douce. « Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de… De tuer Dumbledore. »

Non, elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. C'était une abération que son cerveau peinait encore à saisir, une idée bien trop grotesque pour qu'elle soit le fruit de la réalité. Même la mort de Sirius paraissait plus logique que celle de Dumbledore. On aurait dit une mauvaise plaisanterie qui n'avait d'attraits que ceux, affreux et terribles, de la vérité.

Quand elle baissa les yeux sur son filleul, elle vit qu'il tenait quelque chose que sa baguette. Elle s'écarta un peu pour mieux le voir : c'était un médaillon. _Mais j'ai déjà…_ Elle fronça les sourcils et le suivit du regard quand il le manipula. _Le médaillon de Serpentard ?_ Mais il était chez elle, au Square Grimmaurd ! Elle l'avait donné à Kreatur, quand ils réhabilitaient la maison. Que faisait-il dans les mains d'Harry ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit l'ouvrir qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas le vrai, ou que ce n'était en tout cas pas celui qu'elle avait retrouvé. Il en sortit un bout de parchemin qu'il lut à voix basse, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

 _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret._

 _J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

 _J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille, vous serez redevenu mortel._

 _R.A.B._

Harry chiffonna presque immédiatement le message une fois qu'il l'eut terminé, mais elle resta interdite, à se repêter en boucle ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de lire. _RAB._ Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'elle pensait – ça ne pouvait pas être _celui_ qu'elle pensait. Tout ça ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec le médaillon de Serpentard, ni avec son frère.

Et pourtant. Agenouillée sous la voute étoilée par la magie de centaines de baguette, la main posée sur l'épaule de son filleul en larmes, Vega Black ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Elle connaissait l'auteur de ce message elle l'avait même très bien connu. Regulus Arcturus Black. Son frère qu'elle imaginait Mangemort depuis plus de quinze ans.


	64. Chapter 64 - Remember to turn on

**A/N :** Elilisa : Disons que ce n'est pas parce qu'une partie de la recherche des Horcruxes sera simplifiée qu'elle en deviendra simple. Quant à Vega eh bien... Disons qu'elle n'en a pas encore fini avec les problèmes. Bonne année à toi aussi, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui me lisent !

* * *

 **LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre XVI – Remember to turn on the light

Quand elle suivit Harry et les autres jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ce fut dans un silence absolu. Bill Weasley était blessé, apparemment mordu par Greyback. Remus rassura toute la famille - il ne pouvait pas devenir un loup-garou ainsi, pas alors que ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Elle l'écouta à peine, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce ne fut que lorsque Minerva entra qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur et la regarda approcher. Elle n'avait pas remarqué les estafilades sur son visage ni les déchirures de sa robe – juste qu'elle avait l'air aussi perdue que le reste de l'école.

Alors on demanda à Harry de répéter tout ce qu'il savait. Il était revenu avec Dumbledore, avait rejoint la tour d'astronomie, là où la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue quelques instants auparavant. Comprenant que c'était un piège, le directeur l'avait jeté sous sa cape d'invisibilité puis immobilisé et Draco Malefoy avait débarqué, bientôt rejoint par Rogue et d'autres Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix. Ça aurait dû être Malefoy, mais Rogue avait pris sa place quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne tuerait pas Dumbledore. Et il était mort. _Mort._ Quand il eut prononcé dernier mot, elle vit Minerva vaciller et aida Madame Pomfresh à lui apporter une chaise sur laquelle elle s'effondra.

« Rogue, » répéta-t-elle. « Mais il a toujours… Il a toujours eu confiance, je n'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Rogue était un occlumens de très haut niveau. » La voix de Remus était plus dure et ferme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Nous l'avons toujours su.

\- Mais Dumbledore jurait qu'il était de notre côté !

\- Et refusait que l'on évoque le sujet, » continua Vega. « Visiblement, nous avons tous eu tort. »

Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Remus, elle n'aurait jamais eu le cran de s'exclure de ce « tous ». Elle avait laissé faire. Elle avait certes bataillé, mais sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle l'avait fait parce qu'il était _Servilus_ et qu'elle était Nocta, parce qu'il avait sur le bras la Marque des Ténèbres et qu'elle était la sœur de Sirius. Il y eut une pause longue comme une éternité avant que Minerva ne pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, visiblement déséspérée.

« C'est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas dit à Filius d'aller chercher Rogue…

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, » la coupa Remus. « Nous avions besoin de tout le renfort possible. Tonks, Bill et moi n'aurions pas été capable d'arrêter les Mangemorts sans aide. Nous étions contents de le voir arriver. »

Et chacun y alla de sa description des évènements. Elle n'écouta pas, ou très peu. Tout ce qu'elle retint, c'est que les Mangemorts avaient utilisé des armoires magiques dissimulées dans la Salle sur Demande et avaient envahi le château, que Malefoy et Rogue s'étaient retournés contre Poudlard et qu'à la fin, Dumbledore était mort, Bill blessé et l'école plongée dans un état quasi-catatonique. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qui comptait, finalement, et que tout le reste… Tout le reste serait vite oublié. Tout ce qu'il subsisterait de ce jour précis de juin, ce serait Dumbledore allongé sur le sol comme s'il dormait, Poudlard brisé et McGonagall en larmes. Trois images bien plus puissantes que le moindre discours.

Et il y avait ce médaillon, dans les mains d'Harry, ce médaillon et ces initiales qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Quand tout le monde se sépara, que les Weasley insistèrent pour rester sur place pour veiller leur fils avec l'ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour – elle avait vaguement compris qu'elle était fiancée à Bill, elle retint Harry qui suivait McGonagall pour assister à la réunion de l'équipe enseignante et des directeurs de maison. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et elle l'entraîna légèrement à l'écart.

« Quand tu en auras fini avec McGonagall, je veux que tu viennes me voir au Square Grimmaurd, » lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse. « Viens avec Ron et Hermione, si tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne peux pas…

\- C'est à propos du médaillon. Je ne vais pas en parler ici après tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand elle eut mentionné le collier et il hocha la tête vigoureusement. Elle sourit faiblement et le laissa repartir. Elle rejoignit alors Remus qui discutait avec Tonks et hocha la tête quand il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient rejoindre les autres au quartier général. Ils traversèrent alors la cheminée allumée la plus proche sans même prendre le temps de vérifier qu'elle était bien en état de fonctionnement pour se retrouver dans le salon principal de l'antique demeure des Black.

Il y avait déjà du bruit – en vérité, la maison vibrait presque. Des éclats de voix répondaient à des éclats de voix, des cris se faisaient même parfois entendre et c'était comme si l'Ordre tout entier avait décidé de s'entredéchirer entre les vieux murs de son quartier général. Elle grimaça en rejoignant la source de tout ce boucan dans l'entrée.

Ils étaient tous là ou presque, de Kingsley à Maugrey en passant par Mondingus qui, pour le coup, restait à bonne distance de tout ce qui aurait pu servir à le blesser. En fond sonore, le portrait de feu sa mère s'était mis à hurler, ce qui ne faisait que redoubler le volume des voix et des cris. Alors que Remus tentait d'apaiser tout le monde avec le peu de calme qu'il lui restait, elle perdit presque immédiatement patience et grimpa sur les premières marches des escaliers avant de lancer un sortilège explosif qui n'eut pour effet que de faire taire absolument tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et il ne fallut que le temps pour Tonks de fermer de force le rideau sur le portrait pour le silence ne revienne.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » Elle soupira. « Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour régler vos comptes.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? On peut savoir où tu étais, cette année ?

\- En mission pour Dumbledore.

\- C'est tellement facile, » railla un membre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. « _En mission._ Et quelle mission, pour que tu n'aies pas daigné nous honorer de ta présence ? »

 _Quel petit…_ Elle se retint de l'insulter et redescendit de son piédestal. Elle s'était attendue à ce genre de remarques, mais elle ne s'y était pas vraiment préparée. Elle n'était pas censée rentrer ainsi, aussi rapidement, dans de telles conditions. Dumbledore aurait dû tous les informer, ou au moins annoncer son retour. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Dumbledore m'a envoyée en mission à l'Institut de Salem, aux Etats-Unis, pour y négocier un partenariat au cas où les choses dégénèreraient, afin que tous les élèves en danger puissent s'y réfugier. » Elle secoua la tête. « Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elles dégénèreraient à ce point.

\- Poudlard va fermer, de toute façon, je…

\- Le professeur McGonagall ne laissera pas l'école fermer ! » s'exclama Remus. « Ce serait un acte de reddition !

\- Mais enfin Remus soit lucide, aucun parent ne laissera ses enfants se rendre dans une école dont le directeur s'est fait tué par un de ses collègues !

\- Si le Ministère ne réagit pas…

\- Le Ministère est déjà pourri de l'intérieur ! »

Elle passa une main sur son visage tandis que le niveau sonore remontait en flèche, réveillant de nouveau le portrait de Walburga. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks qui haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. Même Remus, visiblement au comble de la tension, participait au chaos général. Elle était trop fatiguée, trop lasse pour vraiment s'y impliquer. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra Kreatur qui observait la scène d'un air mauvais et s'éclipsa sans que personne ne remarque son absence.

Elle suivit l'elfe jusqu'à sa tanière, non loin de la cuisine, où il avait regroupé tous les objets qu'il était parvenu à sauver lors de la réhabilitation de la maison par Sirius. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'isola ainsi du désordre de l'entrée. La reconnaissant, Kreatur s'inclina profondément mais de mauvaise grâce. Comme toujours. _Ça, au moins, ça n'a pas changé._

« Vega Black est revenue chez elle, » dit-il de sa voix aigre. « Kreatur n'aura plus à obéir au demi-sang loup-garou, mais à la traîtresse à son sang…

\- Kreatur, j'ai besoin que tu me montres le médaillon de Ser… Le médaillon de Regulus, celui que tu as récupéré quand nous avons nettoyé la maison.

\- Pourquoi Vega Black voudrait-elle le trésor de monsieur Regulus ?

\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Il l'observa d'un air méfiant avant d'être contraint et forcé par son sens exacerbé du devoir d'aller chercher le bijou au fond de son trou. Il lui tendit sans jamais le lâcher du regard et la regarda le manipuler avec l'air de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge si elle osait quoique ce soit d'étrange.

En vérité, elle se contenta de constater ce qu'elle avait déjà vu deux ans auparavant : il était lourd, impossible à ouvrir, contrairement à celui d'Harry, et il lui semblait qu'il se dégageait de l'objet quelque chose de sombre, plus sombre encore qu'à l'époque où elle l'avait découvert.

Mais alors quoi ? Que faisait une copie de ce collier en possession d'Harry, et surtout, pourquoi Dumbledore et lui avaient-ils été le chercher ? Dans ses lettres, le directeur avait parlé de choses très importantes pour la lutte contre Voldemort, sans jamais préciser de quoi il s'agissait. Mais même si effectivement ce bijou était une arme contre lui, quoiqu'Horcruxe puisse vouloir dire, pourquoi _Regulus_ l'avait-il en sa possession et _pourquoi_ voulait-il le détruire ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était un Mangemort, fier et valeureux, au service de son maître.

« Tu as dit que Regulus t'avait demandé de le détruire, » reprit-elle prudemment. « Est-ce que cet objet a un rapport avec Voldemort ?

\- Monsieur Regulus…

\- Est mort, ainsi que Sirius. Je suis ta nouvelle maîtresse et je t'ordonne de me dire tout ce que tu sais de ce médaillon.

\- Monsieur Sirius et miss Vega ont brisé le cœur de ma maîtresse, quand ils sont partis mais bon débarras, ils étaient la honte de la noble maison des Black. » Il murmurait dans sa barbe sans la regarder. « Mais monsieur Regulus avait le sens de l'honneur et il a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour honorer le nom des Black et la pureté de son sang. Un jour monsieur Regulus est venu voir Kreatur dans la cuisine, oh monsieur Regulus aimait bien Kreatur… »

L'elfe se laissa tomber, assis sur le sol, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine frêle et se mit à se balancer lentement. Vega craignit un instant qu'il ne se mette à lui faire le même genre de crise que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui était arrivé à Regulus, mais il n'avait désormais plus le choix : il devait lui répondre. Elle était sa seule et unique maîtresse. Elle était la seule à qui il devait obéissance. Il se remit alors à parler lentement, comme si chaque mot était une souffrance de plus. Une partie d'elle se peinait de devoir infliger de telles souffrances à un elfe de maison, mais elle devait savoir. Pour Harry. Pour sa sécurité et celle de l'Angleterre toute entière.

« Il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe. Kreatur s'est senti très honoré, oh oui, très honoré d'être choisi par le Seigneur, alors il est allé voir le Seigneur qui l'a emmené dans une grotte très sombre… Avec un lac, un bateau et une île… Et le Seigneur a fait boire Kreatur la potion dans le bassin…

\- Une potion ? Une île ?

\- C'était comme si les entrailles de Kreatur étaient en feu, » continua-t-il sans l'écouter. « Kreatur a pleuré, a supplié que monsieur Regulus vienne l'aider, que sa maîtresse vienne le sauver mais le Seigneur a ris et il a attendu que Kreatur ait tout bu pour faire tomber un médaillon dans le bassin avant de le remplir de nouveau… Et il a abandonné Kreatur sur l'île… Jusqu'à ce que monsieur Regulus appelle Kreatur. »

Elle frissonna, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que venait de lui dire l'elfe, à part que Voldemort l'avait torturé afin de placer un médaillon, probablement celui qu'elle tenait dans sa main, dans un bassin placé au milieu d'une grotte. Mais le peu de choses qu'elle comprenait la terrifiait, comme si elle revivait ces instants de souffrance avec Kreatur. Elle se retint de poser une main sur son épaule et l'encouragea à continuer en lui demandant comment son frère avait réagi.

« Monsieur Regulus était inquiet, très inquiet, il a demandé à Kreatur de ne pas quitter la maison… Quelques temps après, il a demandé à Kreatur de le ramener dans la grotte, il n'était comme d'habitude, monsieur Regulus, il était… Il voulait retourner dans la caverne du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

\- Pourquoi voulait-il y retourner ?

\- Il a… Sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il a donné l'ordre à Kreatur d'échanger les médaillons quand le bassin serait vide… »

Comme par réflexe, elle chercha l'appui d'une chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Elle s'était attendue à tout : à entendre que son frère avait fait enduré une nouvelle fois un supplice à leur elfe, à entendre qu'il s'était battu contre Voldemort, tout, en vérité, sauf ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Regulus, son frère, celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme une extension insipide de ses parents, comme le reflet trop pâle de Sirius, comme un faible Mangemort incapable de survivre, Regulus s'était sacrifié pour empêcher Voldemort de conserver ce médaillon.

Elle entendit à peine la fin de l'histoire, qu'il avait bu toute la potion avant d'ordonner à Kreatur de rentrer chez eux et de ne jamais parler de tout ça à leur mère, ni à qui que ce soit de la famille, promesse qu'il venait de briser en lui racontant tout ça. Elle resta silencieuse une éternité, incapable de comprendre pourquoi, comment. _Mais qui était Regulus ?_ Son cœur se serra en repensant au jeune homme qu'il était. La dernière image qu'elle conservait de lui était celle d'un adolescent mince, moins beau que Sirius mais charmant tout de même, l'air excessivement fier à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle. Elle l'avait tellement détesté ! Elle le détestait sans doute encore, mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne le connaissait tout simplement pas. Comme si le Regulus qu'elle avait cru connaître n'existait pas.

« Tu m'as dit que tu devais le détruire, » articula-t-elle finalement. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais fait ?

\- Kreatur a tout essayé, mais rien de ce qu'il faisait n'arrivait à l'abîmer… Kreatur était sur qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur pour détruire les sortilèges très puissants qui le protégeaient, mais il refusait de s'ouvrir. » L'elfe s'arrêta d'osciller, visiblement au bord du désespoir. « Kreatur a réessayé mais il n'a pas su obéir aux ordres… Et ma pauvre maîtresse, Kreatur ne pouvait rien lui dire, monsieur Regulus avait fait promettre… »

Il fondit en sanglots, rendant le reste de sa phrase incompréhensible. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, il lui avait assez répété les ordres de _monsieur Regulus_ comme ça. Elle secoua la tête, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées, sans réussir à donner le moindre sens à tout ça. C'était trop en une seule fois, trop à avaler et trop à accepter.

Regulus avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort très jeune, bien plus jeune que le reste de ses suivants. Elle se souvenait à quel point toute la famille en était fière, même si elle n'était plus vraiment là pour le voir. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas une solution. Lui ? Le digne fils de ses parents, un digne Black ? Mais alors pourquoi ne les avait-il pas rejoint, sa fratrie et l'Ordre ? _Ç'aurait voulu dire mettre en danger toute la famille,_ lui souffla son esprit. Il était un véritable membre de la maison Black, toute dysfonctionnelle et dangereuse qu'elle était. Il aimait leurs parents, il aimait Kreatur, il aimait Narcissa et Bellatrix. S'il s'était retourné contre Voldemort, tout ceux qu'il aimait auraient été mis en danger – peut-être même Sirius et elle. Alors il avait tout fait dans l'ombre. Il avait volé le véritable médaillon pour le détruire, pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas encore.

Il fallut de très longues minutes à Kreatur pour recouvrer son calme. Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de ses poings et se moucha bruyamment dans sa tunique avant de revenir regarder sa maîtresse. Ses yeux portaient toujours la trace du désespoir qui l'animait, mais ils l'observaient aussi avec un mépris qui la rassura un peu. Il était redevenu lui-même. Elle se mit à jouer avec la chaîne du médaillon.

« Merci, Kreatur, de m'avoir dit tout ça, » lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Je vais pouvoir aider… Aider Regulus à terminer ce qu'il a commencé, et t'aider toi à accomplir ta mission.

\- Vega Black n'aiderait pas Kreatur ou Regulus. » Son ton, méfiant, semblait cependant un peu adouci par la curiosité. « Vega Black a abandonné sa maison, comme son frère le traître…

\- Sirius est… Mort. Maintenant c'est moi qui décide. Et je vais t'aider. Je garde le médaillon pour quelques heures. Je te le rends dés que j'ai terminé.

\- Vega Black promet à Kreatur ? »

 _Me voilà bien, à promettre de rendre un objet ensorcelé à un elfe de maison qui nous a probablement déjà trahi._ Elle serra les dents et affronta son regard mutin avant d'hocher la tête et de promettre de lui rendre le médaillon sitôt qu'elle aurait terminé. Kreatur acquiesça et disparut dans son réduit, la laissant seule dans la cuisine. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa que le silence était retombé dans la maison, uniquement perturbé par le bruit de sa propre respiration et les cliquetis discrets du médaillon dans sa main. Elle réagit à peine quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Elle reconnut la lourdeur du pas de Remus.

Il la contourna et la fixa avant de regarder le pendentif. Il le reconnut, du moins il parut s'en souvenir à la manière dont il fronça les sourcils avant de perdre son regard dans le vide. Il lui rappelait sans doute beaucoup plus leur emménagement qu'autre chose. Une période qui lui avait parut un cauchemar, mais qui semblait à ce moment là une époque bénie, par trop lointaine.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais donné à Kreatur.

\- C'était le cas. Mais je crois… J'ai vu sa copie dans les mains d'Harry, » expliqua-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus la force de mentir. « Je dois lui en parler. Il doit venir ici d'ici peu de temps. Ils sont repartis ?

\- Après avoir manqué de s'éborgner, pour ceux qui le pouvaient encore. Ils sont sous le choc.

\- Nous le sommes tous.

\- Oui, mais toi tu n'étais pas là ces six derniers mois. »

Elle encaissa le coup sans ciller. Elle ne chercha pas à répondre – c'était beaucoup trop pour lui aussi. Dumbledore représentait pour lui beaucoup plus qu'un simple directeur : il avait cru en lui quand personne ne le faisait. Par deux fois il lui avait donné sa chance, il lui avait offert une place dans ce monde. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait connu James, Peter, Sirius. C'était grâce à lui qu'il l'avait rencontrée elle. Il était une figure quasi-mythique pour lui, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait toujours refusé de le voir tel qu'il était vraiment : un homme sombre, aux desseins cachés et peut-être plus sombres encore. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir d'être démoli après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

En fait, elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber à son tour sur la chaise en face d'elle. Il passa une main sur son visage et la garda ainsi un long moment avant de la poser sur la table, non loin de la sienne.

« Excuse moi. C'était injuste.

\- Mais justifié, » souffla-t-elle. « Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

\- Je sais. Tu sais pourquoi ce médaillon est là ?

\- Regulus l'a… Volé. A Voldemort.

\- Quoi ? Ton frère ? Mais je croyais qu'il…

\- Oui, je croyais aussi. »

Elle lui expliqua, lui répéta tout ce que lui avait dit Kreatur. Elle omit tous les détails concernant la souffrance de l'elfe pour en venir à l'essentiel : Regulus avait volé ce collier-Horcruxe à Voldemort et l'avait remplacé par un faux dans l'optique de le détruire, ce qui, selon lui, devait le rendre plus faible. Elle ne précisa même pas qu'il était mort en le faisant, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'image terrifiante de son frère gisant près d'un bassin d'eau empoisonné, seul envers et contre tous. Et elle était tellement à son récit qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la porte de la cuisine s'était rouverte. Ce fut en observant Remus qu'elle le comprit.

Harry venait d'entrer seul, sans Ron ni Hermione, mais elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il écoutait. Elle se leva alors, le médaillon toujours dans la main. Il leva celui qu'il tenait, encore ouvert et secoua la tête.

« Je crois que c'est de ce faux là que tu parlais, » dit-il en le jetant sur la table. « J'ai besoin du vrai.

\- Si Kreatur dit vrai, si on peut faire confiance à Regulus, alors ce collier est dangereux, Harry.

\- Je sais. Je suis allé le chercher avec Dumbledore, je sais exactement ce qu'il est.

\- Pas moi. »

Elle raffermit sa prise sur le pendentif et le fixa. Il secoua la tête, comme pris entre deux feux. _Que lui a dit Dumbledore ?_ La tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie à l'idée de perdre le vieux sorcier parut s'évanouir à l'instant où elle comprit qu'il avait entraîné Harry dans ce qui ressemblait à une croisade contre Voldemort, croisade commencée des années auparavant par ses propres frères. Elle serra le poing.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » finit-il par avouer. « Dumbledore m'a fait promettre de ne rien…

\- Je suis ta marraine. Tu n'es pas encore majeur, Harry, et je ne te laisserai pas courir après Voldemort alors que…

\- Vega, je suis désolé mais je ne te demande pas la permission.

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_ »

Elle manqua de s'étouffer et éleva la voix. Remus, près d'elle, se tendit et s'approcha comme pour la calmer. Elle ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. _Je suis sa seule famille,_ hurlait-elle intérieurement. _Si personne ne veut le protéger, moi je le ferai !_ Elle le ferait, quand bien même il avait l'air plus déterminé et assuré que jamais, contre son gré s'il le fallait. Quoique puisse être cette foutue arme, cet Horcruxe, il n'était qu'un gamin et les gamins ne jouent pas des armes. Même quand ils s'appelent Harry Potter et qu'ils sont considérés comme un Elu.

« Vega, » intervint doucement Lupin. « Si Dumbledore ne nous en a pas parlé, Harry n'a pas à le faire à sa place.

\- Je ne veux pas…

\- Ce n'est pas une question de vouloir ou non. » Il posa une main sur son épaule. La tension qui les tendait disparut immédiatement et elles s'affaissèrent. « Tu as une mission Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Je dois détruire ce médaillon. Entre autre.

\- Kreatur a essayé de le faire pendant des années, » grinça-t-elle. « Il n'y est jamais parvenu. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu arriveras ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. _Il n'en sait rien, mais il trouvera bien une façon de le faire._ Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour deviner ce qu'il pensait, voulait dire sans le faire. Elle poussa un long soupir et regarda le bijou dans sa main. Il lui semblait plus lourd à chaque instant, comme s'il se remplissait de toute la douleur de ceux qui s'étaient battus pour le récupérer. Kreatur, Dumbledore… Regulus. Elle ferma les yeux et se pressa un peu contre Remus. _Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse._ Elle ne voulait pas voir partir Harry pour ne jamais le voir revenir. Trop de gens mouraient autour d'elle. Trop de gens mourraient autour d'elle avant que tout ça ne soit fini. Et il était trop jeune.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix atone. « Est-ce que nous pouvons faire quoique ce soit ?

\- Vous en faites tous les deux déjà beaucoup. C'est à moi de prendre le relai.

\- Harry… »

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir qu'il avait grandi ? Il avait presque l'âge de James, maintenant, et il lui ressemblait tellement. Le même air décidé, les mêmes sourcils froncés quand rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et _ses yeux…_ Il ne ressemblait plus au petit garçon qui avait foulé le hall de Poudlard, six ans auparavant, sous ses yeux difficilement indifférents. Tant de choses étaient arrivées à ce petit bout d'homme. Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Pendant de longs instants, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de lui et déposa le médaillon dans sa main avec une précaution presque maternelle. _Je donnerai le faux à Kreatur. Il ne verra pas la différence._

« Tu as tellement grandi, » souffla-t-elle en souriant faiblement. « Oh, Harry. J'aurais tellement voulu t'épargner tout ça. Cédric, Dumbledore, Ombrage… » Elle caressa ses cheveux doucement, d'une main presque tremblante. « Je serai toujours là pour toi. Appelle, et je viendrai.

\- Vega…

\- Tu as toute ma confiance. Tu l'as toujours eue.

\- Tu m'as manquée, Nocta. »

Elle déglutit et se força à sourire. Et ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau et, les yeux fermés, ce moment suspendu lui parut digne de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Quand les bras de Remus se refermèrent sur eux deux et qu'elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, elle sut que tout cela valait le coût de se battre dans les ténèbres et que Dumbledore, quelque part, avait raison. _Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière._


	65. Chapter 65 - It's time

**A/N :** Toutes mes excuses pour ma petite journée de retard ! Un petit point "vie personnelle" avant que je ne vous laisse à la lecture du dernier chapitre de ce livre quatre. Depuis l'année et quelques mois que je poste ce texte ici, je me suis toujours gardée une avance confortable d'une dizaine de chapitres pour m'assurer de ne pas tomber en panne sèche. Or j'ai perdu cette avance tout au long du semestre, et surtout des vacances, d'ailleurs, pour des raisons plus ou moins variées et personnelles. Je vais donc profiter que ce Livre se termine pour faire une courte pause de quelques semaines, le temps de reprendre un peu d'avance et pouvoir terminer cette fiction dans les meilleures conditions. Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre lecture :)

* * *

 **LIVRE IV**

 **The Half-Blood Prince**

* * *

Chapitre XVII – It's time

 _Cher Bradley,_

 _J'ai bien reçu les fleurs de Dorcas – vous lui direz merci de ma part et de la part de tout le monde. Elles étaient magnifiques. Et vous lui direz une fois encore que son absence était parfaitement compréhensible et que le professeur Dumbledore l'aurait comprise._

 _J'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux et que vos parents vont bien. Je me souviens que vous m'aviez parlé d'un problème de mémoire chez votre mère : une décoction de citron et de mandragore devrait tout rendre plus clair, une fois chauffé à la flamme d'une bougie._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Meera Bishop_

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de voir son ancienne collègue lui parler de ses parents… Et surtout d'un problème de mémoire qui n'existait pas. Il continua de fixer la missive avec perplexité. Vega n'avait pas écrit depuis son départ : c'était sa première lettre. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais à ça. C'était… Trop _gentil._ Trop bien-pensant pour elle.

Ce ne fut que le soir même, à la lumière d'une lampe, qu'il se rendit compte que des tâches semblaient apparaître sur le papier aux endroits où il était le plus proche de l'ampoule. Circonspect, il partit quérir tous les éléments qu'elle avait évoqués, les mélangea et fit chauffer maladroitement le mélange avant de l'appliquer sur le parchemin. Et le message apparut.

 _J'aimerais vous écrire simplement pour m'assurer que tout va bien, que vous allez bien et que l'Institut va bien. Malheureusement, le temps n'est pas à ce genre de préoccupations – rien ne va, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que c'est vous qui lisez ce message, Bradley. Mais je vous fais confiance : vous savez lire entre les lignes._

 _Le temps presse et l'été ne filera pas moins vite parce que la guerre a éclaté. La situation est dramatique. Les Mangemorts tiennent Poudlard et je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure ils en prendront le contrôle l'année prochaine. Nous devons absolument éloigner les élèves les plus en danger._

 _Je m'occupe de mon côté de convaincre l'Ordre et les parents : occupez vous de l'organisation avec Dorcas. Nous devons à tout prix limiter nos échanges. Si vous devez absolument me contacter, faites le au travers de la cheminée de mon ancienne chambre (elle est encore reliée au quartier général)._

 _L'heure est grave, Bradley. Nous devons faire vite. Vous avez toute ma confiance, je sais que vous ferez ce qu'il faut._

 _Brûlez cette lettre._

 _VCB_


End file.
